End of an Era
by Jula Mathis
Summary: A moment of weakness, a night of passion, her selfish wish will lead to their world's end.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **_**Tales of Xillia**_**, its sequel, **_**Tales of Xillia 2**_**, and all other titles in the **_**Tales **_**series belong to Bandai Namco. This work is simply the work of a fan of the series and is not intended to be sold for profit.**

**Author's Note: **Welcome to the rewrite of _End of an Era_, or as I'd like to call it, _End of an Era R_. I have to admit that I started the original story without having played _Tales of Xillia 2_, and because of that, some of the events I had planned conflicted with the game, characters (namely Leia) were radically different than what was depicted in the game, and a few other items. As such, I chose to rewrite the chapters I had rewritten so far to accommodate the story of the _Tales of Xillia 2_.

So what's changed exactly? After playing _Tales of Xillia 2_, I then researched some supplemental material for the game to get an idea of a timeline. Apparently, the epilogue of _Tales of Xillia 2_ takes place 10 years after the game, and so, I had to push the events of the story to take place during that time (after all, with a title like _End of Era_, it wouldn't make sense for the story to take place six years after the game's events and then have _Tales of Xillia 2_'s epilogue take place). As such, the story now takes place 10 years after _Tales of Xillia 2_ as opposed to six years.

Other changes include the current lives of a few characters, namely Leia and Elize. Leia was a Chief Editor for her newspaper according to _Tales of Xillia 2_'s epilogue, and so, it no longer fit that she was in the job market again. Moreover, I made another change to her personal life that will be shown in the rewritten versions of Chapters 2 and 3.

Elize's life is also slightly different; after reading some timeline material, it seemed like Elize would be considered "too old" to be attending a university if ten years have past (heck, Jude had already become a Spyrite researcher at 16!), so I changed her personal life a little bit to better match the timeline.

Otherwise, the rest of the changes can be found within the rewritten chapters themselves. However, I have to admit, the prologue has stayed the same as it is a flashback. Anyway, if you've already read the prologue before, please feel free to skip it and move on to the next chapters, but if you're reading this chapter for the first time, please enjoy!

* * *

_Prologue_

Remarkable, it was the only word the doctor could use to describe his latest discovery. What he had just learned, what he just discovered, it was bigger than anything Exodus had ever hoped to work on; this was bigger than the Lance of Kresnik, so much so that it would render the Otherworld Reactor Plan obsolete.

"Is this thing on? Good," the doctor tapped on the glass of his outdated camera. "This will be my fifth report. For those of you who do not know, my name is Dr. Jarvis Albright and I've discovered what may be a permanent solution to Elympios' mana shortage. This discovery was made five months ago using the Horn of Kresnik. Though originally built to try and communicate with Elympios through the schism of Rieze Maxia using as little mana as possible, I have come across something more valuable in solving our mana problem back home. Here, take a look at this monitor."

Shaking, the doctor turned the camera to face a monitor to his right; though as big as the warehouse room he was in, the contents of the screen were blurry at best, static scratching throughout the audio. However, for a few seconds, a figure of what seemed to be a woman revealed itself, though the image itself was black and white in color.

"This woman is a scientist, claiming to be speaking to me from another world called 'Fodra'," the doctor continued his narration. "Now ma'am, can you hear me? If so, please state your name so that our members of Exodus may hear."

"My name…," the audio on the other side of the audio began to distort once again. "Dr… …aude…"

"…we can skip the pleasantries for now, doctor. For now, can you show us how your world is different than our own?"

As if she could hear clearly, the woman then disappeared from her seat, revealing behind her several shutters. Soon after, the shutters then began to roll upward, the monitor going blind with white for a moment. The camera on the other side began to move soon after, pulling towards the light, causing it to grow dimmer. In seconds, a new landscape the doctor had never seen before revealed itself. It was what seemed to be desolate city and wasteland, filled with craters and broken down metal structures. Life itself was completely desolate from this land; there was no water, no plants, and not even a bug. It was almost like Elympios' landscape, but much worse. This was a land that was obviously torn apart by war, the woman that he was speaking to possibly this world's last survivor.

"Such a landscape is nothing that can be found in Elympios nor Rieze Maxia," Dr. Albright continued. "Not to mention the markings on those structures is nothing like the alphabet of our world. To think that there may be other worlds like our own out there. Perhaps it may be bold to also say that this may be another place in our timeline or even another dimension altogether that we are interacting with? Whatever the case may be, if we can somehow modify the Lance of Kresnik to open a gateway into other worlds such as this one, then this may solve-"

Without warning, the entire facility began to glow a bright red. A loud horn began blaring through Dr. Albright's facility, the voice of one of the base's soldiers echoing throughout.

"This is Sergeant Garland of the 15th Brigade; the east wing of Section 18 is under attack. Requesting immediate assistance!"

"What the, is that a child?" another voice from the speaker asked.

"She's the intruder! Fire! Fire!"

The sound of explosions quickly overtook the sound of the soldiers' voices, the noise nearly destroying the speakers themselves. However, the cries of men then overtook this noise. The sounds of burning fires, violent maelstroms, crackling ice, and rumbling earth echoed soon after, the symphony of the elements even heard without the aid of the speakers from where Dr. Albright stood.

"Oh my god, what the hell are you?!" a survivor's voice rang from the speakers.

"I am Milla Maxwell, the Lord of Spirits," the voice of a young girl boomed from the speaker. "Members of Exodus, you shall pay for your sins!"

Another explosion, but this one didn't need the aid of the base's sound system. In that very instant, the large metal door to Dr. Albright's lab suddenly flew open, as well as the bodies of several soldiers. Dropping his camera, the doctor quickly hurried to his desk, shuffling through all of its contents in a panic, not even caring where he was mixing his valuable research notes. Finally he was able to procure a weapon; a mere spyrix cube that only seemed to have one more use.

Turning to the source of the attack, a young girl no older than six emerged from the newly destroyed door. Not a strand of her blond, wavy hair was singed despite the flames she step through, her pink eyes showing a conviction that even the most dedicated of soldiers would have. With her were four strange beings, each representing a different element. There was no doubt that these were the Four Great Spirits the people of Rieze Maxia told legends about, and that girl with them, she had to be the latest incarnation of Maxwell, she just had to be.

…but then, who was that baby she was carrying with her? The child looked no older than a year old, and yet she held him so closely to her heart. Maxwell was said to be heartless monster who killed and maimed the people of Elympios supposedly in the name of spirits and humans, and yet it looked as if she was willing to sacrifice herself to save the child in her arms.

The soldiers with Dr. Albright readied their weapons now, charging at the young girl and baby. One of the soldiers struck first, using a flame thrower in an attempt to burn the children. The young girl quickly turned her back to the fire, kneeling downward as she did so, protecting the tiny life in her arms. The flames dissipated before they could burn her, the blue elemental spirit creating what appeared to be a shield made of water to block the fire. With stream of fire gone, the young girl then swung her arm outward, commanding the green element to attack. A gust of suddenly blew each of the soldiers backward, only to then have the brown elemental spirits hurl sharpened rocks at them afterward, impaling each of them into the far wall like skewers.

Dr. Albright could only tremble as he saw the girl and the Four Great Spirits, his bladder releasing itself as they drew closer. Panicking, he began fiddling with the cube in his hands, trying to get the device to work in a meek attempt to defend itself. The action made the young girl gasp in terror, her eyes beginning to water as he finally got the cube to emit a spark. Before he could unleash its power however, he found himself suddenly bursting into flames. The fire quickly ate through Dr. Albright's clothes, eating away at his flesh and nerves in a manner of seconds, the doctor tripping over his own feet as he burned.

"Help me…" the doctor pleaded toward the camera that he had dropped just moments before. "He-!"

This time it was the earth spirit that finished off the man, smashing a boulder against his skull to silence him for good. The young girl then innocently walked toward the camera, the baby still in her arms. Holding the younger child in one arm, her other hand poked at the video recorder's lens. Her curiosity quickly turned to anger a second later, the sound of more soldiers quickly overtaking the room, hurling the young girl into action once more.

Fire, water, wind and earth worked together as one, maiming, crushing and destroying everyone and everything that got in the girl's path. Blood splattered, bones were crushed, and screams of death continued to echo in this symphony of destruction. Yet amidst the bloodbath, the camera continued to roll, the viewer on the other side intrigued and delighted as she observed the chaos.

"Perfect…," her lips stretched before the monitor suddenly drew blank.

* * *

**Author's Note: **If you're not aware, the prologue is slightly based on the official short story for _Tales of Xillia_, _The Day Milla Maxwell Was Born_. This story will be slightly referenced in a future chapter as well; if you haven't read it yet, a summary of the story can be found on the Taleslations' Tumblr web page (I'm sure it can be googled no problem).

Please keep in mind that this story is supposed to be more of a drama/romance than an action/adventure story, so there will not always be action scenes in each chapter. Also, even though Milla and Jude are the primary focus of the story, the rest of the cast will also get a chance in the spotlight in later chapters.

Unfortunately, the first chapter contains a lemon (already), but due to the rules and regulations of FanFiction, I cannot upload such content on this site. If you are interested in reading the uncut chapters (as well as the original chapters of the story before the rewrite), you can find them in my blog, a URL of which can be found in my author profile.

In any case, since the next three chapters have been rewritten, please continue and enjoy.


	2. Fall

**Author's Note: **Unlike the rest of the written chapters, Chapter 1 is essentially the same with the exception of a new scene at the end that foreshadows the plot of the story. Otherwise, this chapter is the same. Whether your reading this for the story for the first time or you're rereading it again, please enjoy. With that said, let's get to the story!

* * *

_Chapter 1: Fall_

1:00 AM; Spirius Corporation's headquarters was normally a very busy place, but at this hour, many of its employees were now in bed. The stars were still adorning the sky that morning, shining as brightly as ever. The chilly air of spring was still slightly cold to the touch, but it was not enough to render one frozen. There truly was no reason for anyone to be out at this late hour, and yet there stood a lone girl standing on the roof of the building, her unblinking eyes glued to a stone with two names engraved within.

Clutching a pair of roses in her hand, the young girl began to recall her memories of ten years ago, beside her, an older cat that was gray in color. She and the creature remembered a young man and a young woman whose destiny tore them apart too soon. Neither were what many would considerable responsible adults, doing childish things such as arguing with a child over who knew more than the other or considering a bear paw as a delicacy. The two bickered constantly, the woman often acting very haughty and stand-offish, the man only becoming aggravated and frustrated by her actions. Despite their constant bickering, there were moments when the emotions behind those words were revealed, albeit in small doses.

The man was like a father to her and the woman her mother. Every day she found herself smiling upon reflecting on their memory, only to find herself saddening the moment she realized each of their sacrifices.

"Ludger… Milla…," the young girl remembered the sacrifices they made.

This place where she stood now was a memorial for a woman not of this world, a woman whose passing came after that of her own dimension. Sacrificing her own life to save her comrades, Milla ended her life so that this world's version of her self, one who had inherited the role of Maxwell, could take form once again.

"Miss Elle, it's time to go," a mature woman said, informing the young girl of the masses that would soon be walking this area.

As if also trying to speak in agreement, the elderly feline let out a somewhat screeched "meow", prompting the young girl to scratch behind its ear. This cat, Rollo, was all that was left Elle had of the two aside from her memories.

"Of course, Vera," the young girl stopped reminiscing, placing the flowers on the floor. "Ludger, Milla, I hope you found each other again."

With nothing more to say, the last descendent of Kresnik left the area, taking her older cat into her arms and hopping into the helicopter the business executive had parked close by. Taking one last look at the flowers, she bid the two farewell once more before proceeding back home and to reality.

Moments later however, another person soon found themselves standing before the pair of flowers. Clad entirely in black and with hair as wild as her personality, it was clear that she not from this land. The woman knelt before one of the flowers, cupping it by the bulb as she brought the petals to her face, her pink eyes slightly watering at their presence. Shutting her eyes, her hand then formed a fist over the flower, crushing each of its petals, destroying them as if they were the wish she had not been granted.

"Elle… All that can be found in death is loneliness and despair…"

* * *

Vast… It is a small four-letter word that encompasses the boundaries of the infinite. To watch the vast worlds of Rieze Maxia and Elympios in single glance is a sight very few humans have seen, but for those of the spirit realm, it is but a single backdrop they witness every day. The rising sun, the bustling of cities, the waves of the ocean, all melded into a single sight with no true focus.

And yet watching it all is the Lord of Spirits herself, Milla Maxwell. She continued to watch this single void that consists of two worlds, watching them constantly and perhaps even effortlessly as she witnessed the symbiosis of both human and spirits in both Rieze Maxia and Elympios. It seemed that she has watched these realms for so long, never blinking, never faltering, always watching, nothing more…

Despite her commitment to her duty however, a single thought would always echo in the back of her mind. At first it was only for a second in a day, then minute, and then hour, the thought continuing to eat away at her as if it were eating away at her soul. The Lord of Spirits was born a human after all and just ten years ago she had spent a prolonged period of time with the race she parted from nearly eleven years ago.

"Is something the matter, Lord Maxwell?" Efreet, the Great Spirit of Fire, asked his master.

"I want…," the great lord began to speak, her commitment beginning to falter. "I want…"

"Yes, my lady?" Undine, the Great Spirit of Water, asked next.

"I want to see Jude!" the Lord of Spirits cried into the vast realms she watches.

The Four Great Spirits could only stand aghast at their master's wish. Jude Mathis, the young spyrite researcher who assisted the Great Lord Maxwell eleven years ago in uniting the realms of Rieze Maxia and Elympios; this same young man would again help Lord Maxwell in finding the Land of Canaan only a year after. For every moment Milla spent with this young man, the Four worried that her human side would one day overcome her duties as Maxwell, and finally that day has come.

"I want to see Jude," Milla repeated once again. "I have to see him."

With her mind set, the Lord of Spirits stood up from the pedestal she sat upon. Hurriedly she began to make her way out of the Spirit Realm, hurrying toward the gate that lead to the one she desperately sought. Though closed for what was supposed to be an eternity, beside it was a tool that once allowed Milla and her comrades quick access between Rieze Maxia and Elympios; it was none other than the Great Spirit Muzét's dagger that could cut through space and time.

The device was supposedly lost according to its rightful owner, having gone missing eleven years ago with the destruction of the Temporal Crossroads. Yet here it was again by some miracle, possibly by some wish. Normally the Lord of Spirits would question as to the reason for its sudden and convenient return, but now was not the time she could not ponder this. She wanted to see Jude, she had to see him as quickly as possible.

"Lord Maxwell, please reconsider…," Sylph, the Great Spirit of Wind, tried to speak as her master cut open a gateway with the knife.

"C'mon, Milla, you can't just leave your post to-!" Gnome, the Great Spirit of Earth, found himself suddenly cut off.

"I won't be away for long," the Lord of Spirits assured her subordinates as she began to step into the portal to the Human Realm of Elympios. "I promise you that I will return."

And just like that, the gate to the Human Realm closed behind their master, leaving the Four in complete shock and disgust. Each of them knew it was only a matter of time before this would happen, but how soon it was going to occur was something none of them could have expected.

"Lord Maxwell…"

* * *

"Oh man, I'm beat," Jude sighed, pressing his back against the elevator wall.

The days at the lab had only gotten more chaotic in the last few weeks; concerns over diminishing water sources all over Elympios had nearly brought people to a panic over the last month or so due to the recent drought, despite the fact that the governments of the world continued to reassure its people that water is still in vast abundance. In order to quell the people's worries however, Elympios hired EX Laboratories to create a renewable water source. Jude himself thought it was a good idea to create one despite the fact that one might not be needed until much further in the future, after all, why wouldn't he considering all of the events that occurred ten years ago.

Jude found it strange that so much had changed in the last ten years. Just eight years ago, he and the other researchers in Helioborg Fortress had perfected spyrite technology, and just another two years after that, it became so mainstream that all spyrix technology had become obsolete. Unfortunately though, it also meant a lot of other companies copied his work, creating their own products based on spyrite as well. Granted Jude was more than happy that it meant Elypmios was no longer killing spirits, but the mainstream use of technology left all of the researchers of Helioborg out of work. Luckily many of the researchers had found jobs at the up and coming spyrite developer, EX Laboratories.

It had been about a year since he began working for EX Laboratories; it certainly kept Jude busy with his spyrite research, and the constant running around between buildings at least helped him keep in shape, along with lugging around all of his books and other research materials to boot. In the time that passed, his hair had grown a little longer, perhaps even more unkempt than it was ten years ago. The time he spent constantly looking at screens had taken its toll on his eyes, requiring the young researcher to now wear a pair of glasses which only had black rims on the underside of the lenses, the spectacles themselves similar in appearance to those of his father's glasses. His appearance was also a little messy, his lab coat and black slacks having several threads sticking out in random places. Even his blue, long sleeve dress shirt that he wore underneath his coat was messy, with several creases throughout, his tie even slightly frayed from constant wear as well.

"I wonder how everyone's doing?" the young researcher wondered aloud, the elevator stopping at his apartment's floor.

It had been maybe eight years since they were all together; they all kept in touch with each other through their GHS's, almost every week in fact, or at least that's how it was at first. The weekly contact then became two weeks, than a month, and not long after, a year. The last time he checked, Alvin's business was finally getting off the ground, Rowen was becoming much more involved in Rieze Maxia's politics, Elize had been begun teaching at the local university in Sharilton, Leia had been promoted to the Chief Editor of her newspaper, Gaius was getting engaged to an Elympion noblewoman, Elle was attending the new military academy for Spirius Corporation, and Muzét was... well, being Muzét as far as Jude knew.

Yet above all else, he wondered about the Lord of Spirits herself. Unlike the others, Milla was the only one who (naturally) didn't have a GHS, so he still used Alvin's old carrier sylphjay to communicate with her. Every time he'd receive a letter from her, Jude would literally drop whatever he was doing just so he could read the single page or so she wrote (which often times was simply food she been craving). It was a childish gesture, but Jude appreciated whatever communication he was able to get from her; who else could at least say "I'm pen pals with the Lord of Spirits" herself.

Just like the others however, his communication with the Lord of Spirits slowly died over time. He wasn't sure the reason for why they stopped talking; maybe she had gotten bored of his letters talking about his latest research and his latest hypothesis in spyrite research. It hurt Jude a little on the inside, but at the same time, he realized that her duty as the Lord of Spirits took precedence over anything else. Still, he longed to see her, to at least hear her voice once more, letting him know that everything was okay. However this was merely a childish wish of his; his life now was a harsh reality that you can't always get what you want, no matter how much you want it.

"How long has it been since I've had a home-cooked meal?" Jude pondered as he turned the key to his apartment. "I'm getting sick of cheeseburgers."

A small creak echoed as Jude opened the door to his home. His studio apartment was just as messy as his desk at work; papers and books scattered throughout, tied bags of garbage just waiting to be thrown out, and his computer still running without its screen saver turned on. Jude had only moved to this studio about two months ago and already it looked nothing like what it did when he first rented it. Granted it was given to him by his work so Jude didn't complain too much about the accommodations at first, but he soon found out that it was nowhere near enough room for all of his research materials and very few personal belongings he was able to move in with him (granted all of these belongings were now missing somewhere in the mountains of his research papers and books).

Throwing his lab coat on the first corner he saw and his lower-rimmed glasses on the coffee table, the young researcher began to rummage his refrigerator. As always, it was nearly empty, aside from the fast food bag in the corner that was now nearly translucent because of the contents of the grease within. Sighing, he reached into the bag and grabbed the first thing he could in there, a half-eaten cheeseburger with all of the onions and pickles taken out. Too tired to even warm up the oily sandwich and with a sigh, he began to bring his meager meal to his mouth only to drop it from what he heard next.

"Hello there," a familiar wispy voice echoed in his ear.

"Milla?!" he quickly turned around to find the Lord of Spirits herself standing in the center of his apartment.

The Lord of Spirits often had an air of confidence around her and this time was no different. Her face was as hard to read as ever, showing nothing but a stern look that would intimidate both human and spirit alike. It was this unwavering courage that Jude loved about the Lord of Spirits, this unbridled bravery that helped him mature into the young man he was today. To him, Milla had no fear, no hesitation, nothing to hold her back; in his eyes, she was the very manifestation of conviction and courage.

To his shock, she looked as if she hadn't aged a day since they last met. Even the clothes she was wearing the same; a white tunic-like dress with frills with two blue streaks curving upward from her sides and stopping at the top of her chest, black areas on hem of her clothing with yellow fear-shaped embroidering within, blue gloves, and white detached sleeves and boots to match. Her very appearance still had the same effect she always had on him, causing his heart to beat aflutter as his throat became parched. It was always difficult for him to speak to the Lord of Spirits at first, but over time, he would always gradually find the words to say.

"Have you been well?" she asked, breaking the silence between them.

"Er, yeah, I have," he nervously answered.

"That's good."

Again there was silence, but in his own ears, Jude heard something different. He could hear his own heartbeat thumping as if it were against ears, slowly, loudly. Thump, thump, thump; just the sound of its echo was enough to paralyze him. A million words began to race into his head as he stared at her, yet there was not one he could find himself to speak. There was no doubt in his mind though that he was happy to see her, but he couldn't help but question how she felt.

Little did he know, the Lord of Spirits herself was feeling the same way. She too could hear her own heartbeat loudly beating into her ears. Her body was flush with unease, one she never felt even when faced with the harshest of adversities. Her throat was dry, her body quivering; she wanted to say something, anything, but upon realizing the strange silence between the two of them that had been transpiring for the last few minutes, she said the first thing she could to possibly ease this uneasiness.

"I… I should go," she began to turn. "I'm sorry to have bothered you."

"Milla, wait!" his hand quickly met with her shoulder.

The beating of her heart only grew louder with his touch, her body's temperature suddenly igniting. Again she wanted to speak, but the words remained locked within her tongue. She couldn't stand these unspoken words so she tried to move again, only to stop with the next words that came from his mouth.

"It's good to see you," was all the young researcher could find himself to say.

"It is," she found the courage to face him once again. "I… I came here to see you."

"I'm glad," the words brought a small smile to his face. "By the way, I haven't had dinner yet, did you want to grab something to eat?"

Just the sound of food was often enough to make the Lord of Spirits salivate, but oddly enough, this time she did not want to take his offer. There was another reason why she came, a more important one she believed.

"No, actually, I…"

It wasn't like the Lord of Spirits to be at a loss for words. Normally she would say for the first thing that came to mind, but this time she wasn't sure how to express the illicit thoughts that she had repressed for so long. It had always been difficult to combat this urge, but somehow Milla always found the resolve to hold it back, but this time it was different. She wanted to touch him, to hold him; she just wanted to be with him. For the first time she found this desire to be too great, her body fully lunging into the unsuspecting researcher, pushing both of them to the floor.

"Milla, what are you-?!" her sudden actions caught him off guard.

The air in her lungs was growing with every breath and the atmosphere getting heavy. Her body was already soaked in her own perspiration as a strange warmth enveloped her body. She heard the beating in her chest beside her ears again as she stared into the amber pupils that looked into her own. Her eyes had locked themselves at the site of the young researcher, fixating on the curve of his lips. The very sight was making her feel even hotter, her own lips pushing themselves a top of hers in an attempt to block the rivers swimming in her mouth.

Despite this new sudden urge, Jude couldn't determine what had come over Milla. Unease began to envelop him, similar to the first time they met in Fennmont eleven years ago. His body was tense and his heart racing; thoughts he believed were lewd and disgraceful began racing through his head, his eyes caressing the view of her curves, neck and lips. As much as his conscience told him to stop thinking of these inappropriate things, another part of him was telling him to relish in them. As his thoughts continued to battle back and forth, the Lord of Spirits lunged once again, this time with her lips leaning forward.

"Wait!" the young researcher's voice quickly brought the two of them back to reality.

The sound of his voice quickly stopped the Lord of Spirits, pulling her head back an inch. Her body was burning again, but this time from another fire different from what she had felt seconds ago. Unlike what she was feeling just a few moments ago, now she felt like jumping into Efreet's flames or buried by Gnome's quakes.

"I… I'm sorry," she found herself apologizing. "I didn't mean to act so inappropriately. I was being selfish."

"No you weren't," he tried to assure her. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to do the same."

"Then why?"

Again he grew tense, unsure what to say. Jude had never been good at "taking advantage of the situation" as Alvin would put it in some of his letters. Not once could he find the way to properly express himself; he always waited for the perfect time to tell her how he truly felt, but there was always something holding back. Was it doubt, fear of rejection, or was he happy with the way things were between them? Regardless of the reason, he decided to follow Alvin's advice for once and "take advantage of the situation".

"Because I love you, that's why," Jude finally answered.

The air around her began to grow light again, lighter than Milla had ever experienced even when flying through the skies with Sylph. Her body still felt hot, more so now than ever. His very touch would only calm and cool these fires, but why he had not acted in such a manner, Milla wanted to know.

"Then why stop me?" she questioned.

"I'd only be cheating myself if you didn't feel the same way," he regretfully answered. "Love is supposed to be selfless, and the acting of making it is supposed to be the physical embodiment of that feeling. Milla, if you don't feel the same way, then there's no way we could do this without one of us getting hurt."

Love, just what did the Lord of Spirits know about love? True she had felt a wide variety of emotions when traveling together with Jude in the others during their adventures ten years ago, but love was still something foreign to her. Even the books she read on the subject were hazy it best when it came to how it felt, but regardless, there was no doubt in her mind of the emotion she was feeling that very moment.

"Jude, I… I love you too."

Before another word could be spoke, the Lord of Spirits pressed forward once again, this time only stopping the moment her lips met his. Another fire burst within the two of them, one that none of Milla's books could ever begin to describe. Jude relished in the press of her soft lips, tasting every inch of their surface where their mouths met. He had only dreamed of this moment, but to finally experience it was beyond anything he had ever imagined. He pulled her closer to him, pressing her body against his to ignite their passion further.

For the first time she gave him no resistance, sinking deeper into their kiss as her breasts met with his chest. Despite still being clothed, a soft moan escaped between her breaths, her body growing ever more hot as continued their mouth's caress. For a mere second she pulled back from their embrace to express the soft pitch of her pleasure, only to have her cry deafened by his mouth again as he pressed forward.

Again and again this waltz continued, the beats of their hearts growing closer in sync with every kiss. In time the fires had reached their peak, the two of them now breathing heavily and their hearts as heavy as ever. She laid beside him as they caught their breaths, yet their hands did not part from one another. Many thoughts raced through Milla's head as she lay there, so many thoughts she couldn't express if she were to speak them. If there was a way to try and summarize what she was feeling, it would be this:

'So this is love,' she thought.

Yet despite the awakened passion in her heart, another part of her was scolding her. This part of her was telling her stop, that the Lord of Spirits can have no room for sentiment. Her life was dedicated to the realms of spirits and humans, she couldn't just have love for just one man. A spirit is bound by their duty and purpose, there should be room for nothing else. Family, friends, and especially love, such things were not fit for the Lord of Spirits; they are only hindrances in protecting the human and spirit realms.

For the first time however, she decided to ignore her conscience, ignoring her mission; more, she only wanted more of her heart's desire.

"Jude…," she turned to him once more.

"Milla?"

She knew this was her last chance to turn back, her last chance of returning to her duty as if nothing had ever happened. The chance to become human once again, she had abandoned that choice eleven years ago when she took up the role of Maxwell, but the opportunity had risen once again. For one night, she thought, for one night perhaps she could live like a human, and so, without regret, she spoke her next words.

"Make love to me," she said in barely a whisper.

A sudden jolt erupted throughout Jude's entire body. The lewd thoughts he had imagined and dreamt quickly jumped forward; for the first time he wasn't ashamed of these things, he knew now without any doubts that she had wanted the same thing.

Yet he still couldn't act. Despite his vivid imagination, acting upon these thoughts was definitely different than thinking of them. Uneasiness was starting overwhelm him, but then he noticed the Lord of Spirits before him, whose face was red with embarrassment, filled with the exact same thoughts that were racing through his own mind.

"Milla?" his hand fell on her shoulder.

"Jude… Can I ask one last thing?" the Lord of Spirits coyly asked.

"Anything."

"…Be gentle…"

* * *

The sound of the fledglings was the first sound to greet Jude that morning, the morning sun blinding him the moment he began to open his eyes. As he sat up from his mattress, he felt a slight tug on his hand. Turning to the source, he found the Lord of Spirits, naked, lying next to him. He couldn't help but smile as the events from last night flashed through his head. Finally, after the eleven years that he had known her, he found the courage to his express his love both verbally and physically.

Yet the young researcher didn't have any time to reminisce, his body going into a slight panic as his eyes turned to the clock on the far side of his apartment. Hurriedly, Jude got out of bed and began rummaging through his closet, picking out the first set of clothes he could find that looked the least bit dirty. And yet amidst all the chaos, everything calmed down again with the sound of her voice.

"Good morning," the Lord of Spirits yawned, pushing away the sheets to reveal her bare form to him once again.

"Good morning, Milla," Jude greeted as he stood half-dressed.

"I was thinking about last night…"

"Thinking about what?"

Her conscience began to scold Milla once again. She thought she could simply resign herself to one night of bliss and return to her duties as Maxwell, but after last night, she knew that would be impossible. The fires of passion, the ecstasy of pure bliss, and the feeling of becoming one, it was nothing Milla could have ever imagined it to be. Love, it was like a drug, an addiction she could not live without now. Giving into her heart instead of her duty, she ignored her conscience again and spoke.

"…can we do this again, everyday?" she asked.

"What about your duties as Maxwell?"

Milla didn't suspect that Jude would play the part of her conscience. For a moment the thought tugged at her heart, turning her attention to the mattress below her as the guilt of last night bore on her shoulder. She began to think maybe last night was a mistake, that maybe she should have listened to the Four, but her doubts apprehension quickly disappeared as she found his hand on her cheek once again. She looked up and saw the young researcher smile, and that was enough to reassure her that she had made the right choice.

"We can do this again whenever you like," Jude smiled.

"Then how about tonight?" the Lord of Spirits beamed.

"Of course, I can pick up dinner too before I come home. Is there anything you want?"

"I'd like a hamburger and french fries," Milla quickly answered.

"A hamburger and french fries?" Jude questioned.

"And a sundae… Walnuts…," she added.

Jude couldn't help but smile at the Lord of Spirits' innocence as she spoke. Despite being sick of burgers himself, he was more than happy to comply with the Lord of Spirits' request. He walked over to her again, bringing his lips to hers for a brief second. For the first time in years he didn't want to leave his home, he just wanted to stay here, with her.

"I'll see you tonight then?" he asked.

"Of course," she nodded. "Wait, Jude," Milla stopped him before he could walk out the door.

Walking over to him, she then took hold of the two halves of his shirt, buttoning them together until just below his collar. Taking a few more seconds, she then folded the creases of his lab coat to make it look as neat as possible, brushing away any signs of lint she saw in the process as well. Just like the first time they met, she was treating him like a child, this time tidying up his appearance before he left home instead of cuddling him. Still, he appreciated the gesture and definitely wasn't one to complain.

"There, that's better," the Lord of Spirits smiled after tucking in the young researcher's shirt.

"Thanks," Jude smiled, giving her another kiss after. "I'll be home as soon as I can."

"I'll see you later then," Milla said as her lover shut the door behind him.

'Tonight,' she thought to herself. 'I can hardly wait…'

* * *

In many myths and legends, the Land of Canaan was described as a land abundant with magic and prosperity, that it was a place that can grant anyone's wish. Many explorers had spent their entire lives to seek this wondrous place, but to the very few that had found their way to this land, the reality was anything but magical. There were no luscious plains, there were no cloudless skies, there was only emptiness wherever your eye could see.

It was only ten years ago when the Land of Canaan had its last visitors, and back then the entire setting was filled with miasma and fractured footing. Now however, the Land of Canaan was virtually empty, the miasma reset and the purification of souls uninhibited once more. Ludger Will Kresnik's sacrifice was the key to saving to saving his world, but at the same time, and without his or his companions' knowledge, it was the key to sealing his world's fate…

"The time has come once again, has it not?" the silhouette of a white figure asked as he and another hovered within the empty space.

"It has," the darker silhouette nodded. "May I ask you a question, Origin?"

"You may, Chronos."

"When you offered to displace the miasma ten years ago, it was simply so that you can prepare for this moment, am I correct?" the Primordial Spirit of Time questioned.

"All things in existence must follow a cycle, and this is no exception," Origin admitted. "Even we have but no choice to play our part in such events."

"I know…," Chornos nodded. "Even Primordial Spirits such as ourselves must abide by the will of the universe."

"And yet humans are willing to try and go against that will," the child-like spirit smiled. "Throughout history, there have always been humans willing to stand against the impossible and still emerge victorious. Do you think that for the first time, humans will finally claim victory upon the events that will befall them soon?"

"We shall see, old friend. We shall see…"

* * *

_Skit: Bazongas 101_

Milla: Hm…

Jude: What is it?

Milla: I just remembered something you said about eleven years ago.

Jude: What is it?

Milla: If I recall correctly, you once yelled 'Teach me about bazongas!' at the top of your lungs. I believe you must have been going through puberty at that time.

Jude: …oh yeah, that…

Milla: So Jude, what have you learned?

Jude: Learned about what?

Milla: About bazongas?

Jude: Uh, …well, I…, uh…

Milla: (giggles) Don't worry. I'll teach you all you want to know.

Jude: Huh, what the? Milla!

Milla: So, shall we get started? We're going to keep going until you get this right…

* * *

**Author's Note:** With Origin and Chronos' little scene, we get a sense of events of what is to come. Without giving away too much, I can say that the events of past _Tales_ games will be alluded to, although it won't be necessary to have played those games to understand the events that occur in this story (with the exception of _Tales of Xillia _and _Tales of Xillia 2_).

As I stated in the original Chapter 1, don't expect Milla and Jude's relationship to be all fine and dandy throughout the story though, this is a drama after all. Complications will arise, and not just outside factors, but their own insecurities and emotions as well. With the rewrite however, the drama was postponed for a later chapter and under different circumstances.

For those interested in the uncut version of this chapter, please feel free to go to my blog (the URL is in my author profile). All uncut chapters (and the original chapters of the story before the rewrite) will be posted on the blog whether it's due to sexual content or more explicit violence.

Anyway, please feel free to leave a review if you like; constructive criticism is welcome.


	3. Now

**Author's Note:** After playing _Tales of Xillia 2_, it seems that I had to make some adjustments to the story I already had planned. As such, Chapters 2 and 3 had to be rewritten, not only for the developments I learned of from _Tales of Xillia 2_, but also to better match Leia's character which I misinterpreted when I first wrote these chapters.

As stated in the original Chapter 2, in this chapter, we have a few other _Tales of Xillia_ characters make their appearance. Like I said in an earlier note though, don't expect all the characters to have had a happy ending after _Tales of Xillia 2_, this chapter and the next will reflect hat. Also, a special character from _Tales of Graces F_ makes her debut in this chapter. This character's appearance is actually necessary for the adventure plot of this story, and so, I recommend you at least be familiar with _Tales of Graces F_'s plot, although I will lightly touch upon it in this story.

However, what's different with this rewrite is a certain former mercenary makes his debut. I couldn't help but get an idea for his future after playing a few of his skits and Leia's skits. But like I said in the previous paragraph, don't expect him to have had a happy ending after the events of _Tales of Xillia 2_.

In any case, let's begin anew with the next (rewritten) chapter!

* * *

_Chapter 2: Now_

"Lord Maxwell still hasn't returned…," Gnome groaned for what seemed like the millionth time that day.

"This shouldn't come as a surprise," Sylph sighed. "Lord Maxwell has been neglecting her duties for the last few weeks."

"It's that young man, Jude Mathis," Efreet pointed out, his voice also agitated. "She had a chance to go back to being a human, but she chose otherwise. Why does she think that choice is still hers to make?"

"Because she is human," Undine spoke now. "The matters of the heart are not something any human being can so easily discard. Even if though she did agree to take on the role of Maxwell, it was just a matter of time before the matters of her heart outweighed her duties. We shouldn't be surprised though; after all, she made that promise twenty-five years ago to 'him'."

"If that is the case, I cannot help but wonder how she will react when she must act upon the role the previous Lord Maxwell and our predecessors played in eras past…"

* * *

"What is that thing? Is it one of our ships?"

Though the roads to Sharilton had become safer within the past ten years, travelers of all sorts still avoided the Sapstrath Deepwood if at all possible. It wasn't because of the threat of monsters that made people stay away, it was more of the inconvenience of rummaging through many trees and fungi. No one even attempted to set up any kind of civilization here, but for the first time, it seemed as if somebody had.

Ivar couldn't make heads or tails of the structure he was seeing; he was quite knowledgeable in all of Spirius Corporation's products, even down to their UPC numbers, but this strange metal vessel that he was looking at right now was alien even to him. From what he could see, the object looked something like a metallic boat, but it was too heavy to float on the water. Even then, it had two large metal protrusions sticking out of its body, almost like a bird's wings that could not flap. A green, glass dome also stuck out in the front, presumably where the ship's captain and several passengers were supposed to sit. Unlike other Elympion ships though, this device had no markings whatsoever, no logos, or even a fresh coat of paint. It was certainly advanced technology, even by Elympios' standards, technology that worried him.

"Let's hurry up and set up a perimeter," Ivar ordered the men under his command, removing his black-tinted sunglasses as he did so. "We can't let the civilians find out about this. Elle," he called for his newest recruit.

"Yes sir," the last descendent of Kresnik came forward, the word 'sir' still uneasy on her tongue given their history together.

"Scout the inside of this thing; if there's any trouble, call out for help. If for whatever reason you need to, I'm authorizing you to use this," he said, handing her a familiar-looking pistol.

'It's like one of Ludger's guns…,' the young recruit thought to herself, the Prime Dimension version of her father flashing through her mind for a split second.

"All right, I will," she nodded, taking the weapon into her hand. "Come on, Pollo," she signaled her kitten to follow.

This was Elle's first real mission after finishing her basic training at Spirius Corporation's security academy. Shortly after the events of ten years ago, Elle took it upon herself to join Spirius Corporation not as its acting CEO and president, but as a member of the newly formed Spirius' Department of Global Security, or "DOGS" as it referred to by its backers and antagonists alike, which consisted of many members of the now-disbanded Department of Dimensional Affairs. With the very threat of Fractured Dimensions gone thanks to Ludger's selfless wish, Spirius made it their mission to keep the peace throughout both Rieze Maxia and Elympios, often using their resources to quell the remaining forces of Exodus. With Ludger's selfless sacrifice still fresh in her heart despite the ten years that had past, Elle made it her duty to actively make the world, this world, a safer place in his stead.

"…this looks like it'll be fun," the young recruit sighed as she looked for an entrance.

Before she could get to work, her feline companion began pawing at her leg. At first the young recruit ignored the kitten, but the animal persisted on getting her attention. Slightly annoyed, she turned to the kitten and raised her voice.

"Not now, Pollo…," she told her pet, slightly aggravated.

Still not willing to give up, the kitten pawed at her once again. Finding his attempts futile, Pollo began to run around the corner of the structure, stopping about half way, his face and half of his body still turned toward her. Instead of following him like she always did with his father ten years ago, Elle turned her attention back to the structure, scouting for a way to climb into it.

Loosening her pink tie slightly and folding the sleeves of her navy shirt backward, Elle approached the structure, her fingers gliding against its surface in order to find some sort of foundation or grip to take hold of. Unfortunately she could find no such surface, almost as if the entire thing was made of a single, smoothened piece of metal. Not willing to give up, she took the butt of her pistol and hammered it into the structure, hoping to create some kind of dent or hole she could grip onto. Much to her dismay, the metal would not dent, instead simply remaining completely unscathed.

"Seriously?!" she groaned, flipping her pigtails in exasperation.

Elle had become more desperate at this point, this time attempting to jump upward to try and grip another part of the metal. Again she only received more frustration, her body sliding downward as it met with the structure's surface. Not willing to give up, she repeated the action once more, this time more swiftly, only to receive the same result. Again and again she tried, each attempt resulting in the same outcome.

"Why isn't this working?!" Elle fumed, continuing in her futile attempts.

"Ms. Marta…," another officer pointed to another side of the structure.

"…you've got to be kidding me…," she sighed, realizing the stupidity of her recent actions.

Conveniently there was a door archway leading from the outside into the structure; it looked like the archway use to have some sort of metallic door that used to be in place, but it seemed to have fallen off not long ago. To make matters worse, Pollo was standing before this archway, his front left paw pointing to entrance, as if this was what he was trying to get Elle to go to earlier. Again her impatience had made her look like a fool in front of her peers, her pet outsmarting her in the simplest of tasks. Hearing a few of her fellow recruits snickering behind her back, Elle simply brushed them off, flicking her hair in their direction as she went inside the structure, not even taking a single second to acknowledge their mockery.

"Whatever," she huffed. "Pollo, wait here," she ordered her feline companion.

The moment she stepped inside, Elle found herself inside a nearly vacant room. Like the outside, the entire interior was made of polished metal, yet the floors were colored green, similarly to the glass that could be seen outside. To her immediate right was what seemed to be computer; however, the device only crackled upon being activated and dispensed a tray where it seemed one could place gald.

"It doesn't seem like anything in here is working," Elle spoke to herself, her eyes now turning to what seemed like the cockpit area to her left.

Just as she turned, a loud clank suddenly emitted from the direction of the cockpit. Instinctively, the young recruit pointed her pistol toward the source, her finger ready at the trigger. She steadied her aim for several seconds, waiting for whatever made that noise to show itself. Within seconds she already found herself quivering and her throat getting parched. Swallowing what little saliva was in her mouth, Elle began to press forward, each step taking a single second more.

Her eyes canvassed each cushioned seat as she passed, the grip on her gun hard but steady as perspiration trickled down her brow. Again she heard a clanking noise, this one softer, yet closer, than the last. Panicking, Elle quickly turned to the source, her gun once again taking aim and her finger almost pulling the trigger. However, she quickly regained her composure, her eyes widening instead the moment she found the source of the noise.

"It's a boy…" Elle stated, finding a child dressed almost entirely in metal lying on the floor beneath two seats. "Hey are you all right?" she hurried to his side, placing the gun in her pocket as she ran to his side. "Ivar, come in," she began calling on her communicator. "Ivar!"

"What is it, Elle?" the former handmaid answered from the other line.

"We have a survivor; male, approximately six years of age. He needs immediate medical attention!"

"Got it, I'll put in a request for an emergency evac."

"Hang in there," Elle turned her attention back to the boy. "Can you hear me? Come on, you have to wake up! Say something, do something to show me your still here."

As if reacting to her words, the child opened his eyes for a quick second and his mouth began to move, but no words or syllables would come out. Despite not hearing his speech, Elle was able to read his lips. Within seconds, more of Ivar's men suddenly came inside, taking the child out of Elle's hands and carrying him outside. Despite the sudden emergency call, Elle could only continue to sit where she was, confused at the words he lipped.

"Protos Heis…?" were the words she thought he said.

* * *

Opening her eyes, the Lord of Spirits was once again greeted with the cityscape. Though the sounds of the busy streets below were muffled by the windows, the noise was barely audible, enough for even the lightest of sleepers to ignore. It wasn't this that caused Milla to awaken however, she felt something heavy lying in the center of her chest. Looking down, she found the young researcher still positioned between her breasts, the both of them still naked from the night before. The Lord of Spirits couldn't help but smile as Jude slept, her arms wrapping lightly around his crown as she brought him closer. A strange feeling of nostalgia swept over Milla as she held Jude, a memory of which she could not readily recall, but brought her comfort and a smile.

It had been about two weeks now since Milla and Jude began this affair; every night, Milla would come over to Jude's apartment the very moment he got off work. It wasn't just sex every night though; sometimes they would go out to a restaurant and spend much of Jude's hard-earned gald to sate Milla's never-ending appetite. Sometimes they would catch a movie at home or the local theater, sometimes they would simply take a walk around the city, and then were just some nights they stayed at his home, enjoying each other's company. Milla was sure that the Four were angry with her new nightly affairs; she was sure that they were furious, especially since she began going back to sleep in Jude's apartment shortly after he went to work in the morning. Regardless, for the first time she felt she had to be selfish, she had to be happy.

Yet that happiness suddenly went away, interrupted by a loud ringing noise that emitted from the alarm clock that sat on the dresser beside Jude. As if on cue, the young researcher suddenly sprang out of bed, grabbing the nearest clothes he could find and rushing to put them on. It was a routine Milla had already started getting used to, the loud ringing doing nothing to ease her own grogginess however. She wanted to sink back into the sheets of his bed, but she could only groggily watch her lover practically run laps around his studio as he hurried to gather all of his things for the day, along with a piece of toast that cooked for no more than 30 seconds in the toaster.

"Oh man, I almost forgot the Director is coming today," Jude said, almost in a panic as he began stuffing his briefcase with what seemed like random papers. "Let's see… I've got my proposal, the results from last week, and… The spreadsheets, just where did I put those spreadsheets…?"

Despite the chaos circling in his head, a brief moment of calmness quickly swept over him as the arms of his lover wrapped around his shoulders. His body began to slow down at that point, his pulse easing as he felt her breath tickling his ear. He melted further into her embrace as her lips pecked his cheek, her words bringing order to his life once again.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine," the Lord of Spirits assured him.

"Yeah, you're right," he turned to face her. "I shouldn't get too excited."

"That didn't seem to be the case last night," the Lord of Spirits devilishly giggled.

"Wha- Milla!" the young researcher found his face growing a bright red after realizing the meaning behind her words.

"You're cute, you know that," she whispered, bringing her face closer to his, tightening her embrace as she did so.

"Milla…"

Again she brought her lips to his, her body melting into his just with their very touch. The young researcher brought his own arms around her waist at this point, pressing her bare body against his as their mouths locked. They both wanted this moment, but reality set in once again, this time by Jude's second alarm which rang from the GHS in his pocket. Regrettably, the two separated from their kiss, the young researcher calmed once again.

"So I'll see you tonight?" Jude asked.

"Of course," Milla nodded. "There's no place I'd rather be."

"Then I'll be home as soon as I can," Jude assured her, pressing his lips against hers once more before rushing out the door. "There are still some leftovers from last night in case you get hungry," he called from the other side of the door, his voice trailing as she heard his footsteps rushing toward the elevator down the hall.

"All right, come back safely," Milla called.

Despite the earlier commotion and excitement, the Lord of Spirits yawned once again. Rubbing her eyes, she found her body still a bit weak. She thought she got enough sleep the night before, but her body seemed to be telling her otherwise. Thinking the Four couldn't be any angrier, the Lord of Spirits decided to take what she believed would be the best course of action.

"I think I'm going back to bed…"

* * *

"All right, that should do," Leia said as she made her finishing touches on tomorrow's teen column. "Just make these few changes and we should be able to publish it by the end of the day for tomorrow's paper."

"Thanks Chief, you're the best," the newest intern beamed as she took back the article she had just finished.

"Hey no problem," the chief editor replied with a smile. "Man, today's youth are real go-getters, aren't they?"

"Hey, don't talk that way, Chief!" one of the senior reporters interrupted. "How do you think that makes me feel?"

"Oh sorry," Leia apologized with a slight giggle. "I almost forgot you're ten years older than me."

"Gee, I don't know if what you're saying is supposed to make me feel good or make me feel worse."

"Ms. Rolando," the secretary interrupted now. "You have a call on Line 3. They say it's about the 'Case of the Forlorn Heart'."

"'Case of the Forlorn Heart?'" the words puzzled Leia. "Oh!" she quickly realized who was on the other line now. "Thanks Terri, I'll take it from my office."

In that very moment, the newspaper's top chief editor (or rather the only chief editor) hurried to her office, making sure the door was locked and the blinds shut. For Leia, this was the story of her life, the one thing that she thought made her stand out from the rest. The GHS on her desk began to ring now, the chief editor pacing back forth now as she tried to keep her excitement at bay.

"Oh geez, what am I going to do?" Leia panicked aloud.

Looking out the window of her office, the editor began peering into her own reflection. Out of impulse she began running her hand through the tresses of her hair by her cheek, or at least where her hair used to be. Leia thought that in order for the interns and other newspaper staff to take her more seriously, she needed to look a little older, a little more mature, so she decided to cut it a bit shorter than what she was used to, trimming it so that it followed the outline of her neck, with a just about an inch or two that trailed down. Her clothes were also a step into this direction as well; wearing her yellow business jacket and long skirt with some traces of white on its edges gave her a somewhat sharper appeal in the business world and her similarly colored scarf only added to her professional look. She had gotten a bit more used to wearing her white-heeled shoes too, though there were a few instances where she would trip every now and then. Of course the only thing that still looked a bit childish was the flower pin on the breast pocket on her left side; it was similar in size and shape as one of the flowers on her old headband.

"Come on, Leia, snap out of it!" the editor struck both her cheeks with her palms.

Taking a deep breath, Leia then sat in the chair of her desk, her hand nervously reaching for the still ringing GHS. For a moment her hand became paralyzed, stopping just before the device. Swallowing what little saliva she had in her mouth, she found enough courage to finally bring the GHS to her ear, her voice emitting nothing but total confidence in her words.

"This is Leia Rolando," she answered in a professional tone.

"Ms. Rolando, I have some urgent news to share with you," a somewhat deep voice spoke on the other line. "Unfortunately I can't tell you over the GHS about it. I must meet you in person immediately."

"I see…," the editor nodded, her voice still unwavering, her fingers twirling her pen in her other hand as she spoke. "And just where should we meet?"

"I propose 2:00 PM, at the Rieze Maxius Restaurant by Trigleph Station; I've made a reservation for the two of us to meet there. I'll be waiting in the corner booth, wearing a red corsage and a navy shirt. It's very important that you come and come alone."

"Oh really?" Leia said, intrigued by the proposal. "And just who should I ask the host for?"

"'The Salesman with a Heart of Gold'," the man on the other line replied.

"Oh come on, Alvin!" the editor couldn't help but fall into a fit of laughter after hearing his words. "You're still trying to pitch that title?"

"What?" Alvin also found himself chuckling on the other end, his voice reverting to its usual boastful tone. "Doesn't it have a nice ring to it?"

Despite losing contact with everyone else, Leia and Alvin had actually grown closer in the last two years. Actually, "closer" was probably an understatement at this point. In truth, the two had actually started dating one another for the past two years, but surprisingly, neither one had informed the others of this development.

"I'm surprised you still remember our anniversary," Leia said after her laughing fits finally came to a stop. "Was it after last year's fiasco where I beat you with my staff that made you remember? Or was it how I threatened to burn your scarf collection that got your attention?"

"Probably both of those and the words 'no more sex'," Alvin admitted.

"Typical Alvin…," the editor sighed, now becoming more relaxed in her chair. "Yurgen's okay with you taking the night off though, right?"

Silence soon emitted from the other line. Alvin knew that his business had been picking up a lot lately, so much that it was now keeping him up late and preventing him from spending any time with his girlfriend. Within the past three years, Alvin and Yurgen's business had been expanding so quickly; no longer were they simply importing fruit, but they were also trading goods between Elympios and Rieze Maxia, such as Xian Du silks and GHS accessories. At times Alvin would even call Elle on Yurgen's behalf to get a discount on a few products to sell to their clients in Rieze Maxia. Unfortunately it was these calls that would often take many hours out of Alvin's day.

"…yeah, he should be okay with it," the former mercenary finally answered. "There's no way Yurgen will force me to work on our anniversary. I mean, he should understand, he and Isla are expecting their second child any day now."

"…yeah, that's true," Leia nodded. "So I'll see you at two then?"

"Yeah, I'll see you then…"

Without nothing more to say, Leia ended their call, the former mercenary now looking into the smoke-filled ceiling. It was a bad habit he had picked up recently much to Leia's chagrin, so much that he tried to keep a spare set of clothes in his locker just to hide the fact that he had been smoking for the last four hours of the day so far.

"Two years, how time sure flies…," Alvin said, losing himself in the smoke-filled air once again.

* * *

It was by chance when the two actually met again after having lost contact with everyone else over time. Alvin recalled that he and Yurgen had been dining with a potential client one evening in Trigleph, but the client was seemed to only be interested in a free meal that evening. Alvin was getting frustrated at the time as the man seemed to ignore their sales of pitch of a certain all pink sushi set and monster meat hot pot. Finding the need to relieve his newly found tobacco itch, the former mercenary took it upon himself to leave the restaurant for a moment.

"Man, that guy's such a hard ass," the salesman sighed the moment he was able to grab some fresh air.

With the cigarette already in his mouth, Alvin then began to search for the lighter in his jacket's pocket. Upon procuring it however, the device suddenly slipped from his hand and fell to the floor. It wasn't as if he had dropped it though, it felt as if something had actually knocked it from his hand. Before he could see who had actually stole his key to momentary bliss, he soon found the roll of tobacco yanked from his mouth and the left side of his face stinging.

"Haven't you heard that cigarette smoke is the leading cause of lung cancer?" a familiar, albeit slurred, voice lectured.

To his surprise and somewhat dismay, Alvin found one of his former comrades somewhat staggering before him. Though it somewhat angered the former mercenary at first that she had taken away his last smoke, it was quickly pushed aside with concern the moment he realized what was going on.

"Yeah, good to see you too, Leia," Alvin tried to play it cool like he always did. "How long's it been?"

"Six yearsh!" the intoxicated journalist replied, holding out the incorrect number of fingers as she spoke. "Why didn't you call or write to me, ya jerk!"

"I think someone's been riding the pink elephant a little too much this evening…," Alvin sighed, his normally witty personality quickly melting away. "…come on, I'll take you home."

"What do you mean 'riding the pink elephant?!'" Leia slurred. "The company wanted to celebrate my promotion to chief editor so we went to a bar. We didn't go to some petting zoo or circus to ride elephants…"

"…yeah, my thoughts exactly… Anyway, where was it you lived again?"

Though somewhat regretful in leaving his meeting a little early, Alvin made sure to call Yurgen the moment he was able to interpret Leia's address from her drunken speech. It normally wasn't like Leia to get this tipsy, even in the past when the entire party had gone out for drinks. He couldn't help but remain concerned the moment they entered his friend's home, watching her practically trip over her own feet as she struggled to take off her shoes.

"Hey, when did the floor get so wobbly?" the journalist questioned as she wobbled toward her bedroom. "Was my place always spinning like this?"

Before she knew it, Leia soon found herself falling toward the floor, her legs suddenly giving way. Much to her surprise though, the world around her suddenly came to a halt, body having stopped before hitting the carpet, finding the weight of someone's arm wrapped around her stomach. Looking back to find the owner's face, the journalist couldn't help but strangely smile at her savior.

"Ha ha, you really are a 'mercenary with a heart of gold', aren't ya, Alvin?" Leia hiccupped.

"Yeah, right…," the former mercenary could only say.

"Oh why so glum?" the journalist questioned, her hand surprisingly stroking the salesman's cheek. "It's not like you to not have some smart aleck response or witty response or…smart aleck response."

"…yeah, it's not…"

"But maybe that's what I love about you," the words had caught Alvin by surprise.

"Wait, wha-?"

"Yeah, Alvin, I love you," Leia repeated, her words still slurred. "Come on, you say it now…"

"Leia, I don't think-"

Before the former mercenary could protest, he found the journalist suddenly growing limp, her eyes shut and her body motionless. For a moment Alvin began to panic, thinking that she had somehow died from alcohol poisoning, only to breathe a sigh of relief when he heard the sound of snoring coming from her mouth. A slight smile curled on Alvin's lips the moment he realized she had only give in to slumber, but his smile quickly turned to disgust the moment Leia regained consciousness for a quick second.

"Oh what the hell?!" Alvin exclaimed as the newly promoted chief editor regurgitated whatever she drank minutes ago all over his new 500,000 gald suit.

"I'm shorry…," Leia slurred between consciousness, only to return to snoring a second later.

* * *

When Leia awoke the next day, she somehow found herself lying atop her bed, dressed in only her underwear. Her head was pounding, her breath rank, and her stomach still queasy. The events from last night were still a blur for the most part, but with every passing second, she slowly began to remember.

"Oh man…," Leia complained groggily. "That's the last time I let the team talk me into one of their after hours parties…"

After saying this, the smell of freshly squeezed poranges and fried bacon began to sail into her nose. The aroma of breakfast began to put Leia's mind at ease for a moment, but unease and shame quickly took over the moment she realized that she must have brought someone home last night in a drunken stupor. Panic quickly began to fill the journalist's head as quickly as red colored every inch of her skin. It was then that she started to recall speaking to someone after she left the bar, and that she indeed had this person take her home. For some reason, it was still a blur as to who took her home, much less what happened afterward.

"Oh man, just what did I do last night?!" Leia exclaimed, completely flustered as she struggled to remember. "I can't believe I took someone home! I've never even done this before, much less ever had se-!"

Before she could finish voicing her thoughts aloud, the journalist's mouth quickly dropped the moment she saw the face of the person who emerged from the kitchen.

"Gooood morning, lover!" Alvin winked as he laid down a plate of eggs and bacon on the desk next to Leia's bed.

"What?!" Leia's face burned redder than ever. "You! So then you and me… The both of us, we… Oh god, this is a nightmare!" the journalist quickly buried herself into her sheets.

"Hey, that's not what you were thinking last night," the former mercenary smirked.

"This is a dream…," Leia tried to assure herself. "It's just a really bad dream…"

"Yeah, probably some teenager's wet dream somewhere," Alvin remarked, taking a seat beside the flustered journalist. "I'm seriously kidding though," he said in his rare, but serious tone.

"Oh…," Leia simply said, pulling the sheets away from her face, her real memories of last night suddenly flooding back in now.

"Well this has certainly been a unique reunion," Alvin shrugged, making his way out of Leia's room. "It's been fun despite how long it lasted. See ya!"

"Wait, Alvin!" the journalist called, stopping the salesman in his tracks.

"Yeah?"

At that moment, the last memories of the night before began replaying before Leia's eyes. It wasn't just the words she spoke, it was the emotions that were running through her head as well. She remembered her lips curling at seeing his carefree face once more, she remembered her heart beating quickly as he held her when she stopped her fall, she remembered the smell of tobacco on his lips as she teased him, but most of all, she remembered the joy she had felt once more being in his presence once again. Leia couldn't quite put her finger on what it was that made her say what she did next, but for whatever the reason, she had no regrets in doing so.

"…do you want to meet up again some time? I mean not like last night, but maybe grab lunch or a cup of coffee together, just you and me?" the journalist asked, her face still a little red.

"…sorry, but I don't do coffee," the former mercenary replied.

"…oh," Leia simply said.

"But I gotta admit, I do enjoy the café lattes they serve by the station," Alvin quickly added.

"You jerk!" the journalist's temper quickly flared, tossing the pillow next to her at his face. "You could've just said 'yes'!"

"All right, all right," Alvin said, putting aside his jokes for a moment. "Yes, I would like to grab coffee and lunch with you, just the two of us."

* * *

"…and who would've thought it would lead to this…," the former mercenary stopped reminiscing in the present, his gaze turning to the photo of himself and his girlfriend on his desk.

It was rare for Alvin to smile these days, but whenever he looked at the candid photo that was taken on his and Leia's first date, it always filled him with a sense of joy and fulfillment he had never felt in anything else. Of course, he also got a chuckle out of both of their expressions in that picture, namely how the restaurant's photographer seemed to jump of out nowhere and surprised the both of them, causing Leia to spill her sweetened coffee over Alvin's then-new all-white slacks, their expression was just hilarious even to the average on-looker's eye.

"I really am a lucky guy, aren't I?" Alvin said, losing his gaze in their photo once more.

However his eyes were quickly diverted in that moment as a stack of papers suddenly fell on his desk. Irritation quickly overcame the salesman's feeling of nostalgia that very moment, his eyes quickly narrowing into daggers as he turned his gaze to the one who ruined this moment. However, his expression quickly loosened the moment he saw his business partner now looking down at him, his face as stern as ever.

"Alvin, I need you to contact each of these clients about their recent sales orders for Kanbalar coats," Yurgen said, his expression as stressed as ever. "Apparently some of these coats weren't made up to our standards and have started falling apart after only one use. I need you to call each of these clients and inform them of the defect."

"Can't we just send out a mass email?" Alvin tried to protest. "I mean really, there's no way you can expect me to call each of these clients and-"

"Do you remember what it was that helped our business grow heads and heels above other Elympion businesses six years ago?" Alvin's business partner interrupted. "It was great customer service, to show our customers that there is an actual face and voice behind their sales. Besides, you know that most of these clients don't have access to email, and before you say anything else, these are your clients so you should deal with each of them."

"But-!"

"Trust me, Alvin, I know how much of a hassle it is and I feel for you," Yurgen sympathized. "Really, I would like to help you out or have some of the new interns give you a hand, but we have a business meeting with some of our new investors in ten minutes."

"Mr. Yurgen," the secretary interrupted the two now. "The investors have just arrived. They're in Conference Room 5 and-"

"Tell them we'll be there within the next five minutes," Yurgen said, fixing his new tie as he began to make his way out of the room. "Oh, and Alvin."

"Yeah?"

"Don't ever think that you're obligated to stay and help. I know these last few years haven't been the easiest, but if you ever feel you need a break from this line of work or need to leave it altogether, I won't ever hold it against you."

With nothing more to say, Alvin's business partner and his entourage began to make their way to the elevator, leaving the former mercenary alone. With his eyes veering back and forth between his work and the photo of his girlfriend, his business partner's words began to echo in his mind once more.

"…if you ever feel you need a break from this line of work or need to leave it altogether, I won't ever hold it against you," Yurgen's words echoed once more.

"…maybe I do need a break," Alvin sighed, his eyes turning back to Leia's picture once more. "…but at the same time…"

Again it was the red ink that caught Alvin's attention. Oddly, Alvin always put his most recent stack of bills beneath his photo with Leia. It's true he made a decent amount of gald from his commission as a salesman, but the truth of the matter was that he would sometimes end up spending more than he had for Leia and himself. Unfortunately, this often meant spending half his salary just to maintain his appearance.

In order to be competitive in the world of business, Yurgen actually forced him to get a haircut and change his wardrobe. To go with a more professional attire, Alvin tried going with more a flat top look for his hair, but unfortunately, his naturally spiky hair simply made his strands stand out more, as if there were several evenly spiked bunches of hair on top of his head. His wardrobe from ten years ago no longer cut it either; apparently a lot of clients said he looked like some sort of mafia thug with his old suit and shirt. Again was forced to change his style to accommodate his client's needs, having gone with a dark gray business jacket and slacks, along with a navy blue button shirt underneath. It seemed like the only thing he was able to keep was his previous wardrobe was the same black scarf he wore eleven years ago.

It wasn't just his professional look that Alvin had to pay for, it was also all the other expenses. Though they hadn't moved in together, Alvin took it upon himself to pay the rent for Leia's current apartment, which was conveniently only two blocks away from her work. Not thinking it was fair that he was the only one who needed to keep up with appearances, he also gave the same allowance to Leia, showering her with weekly salon and spa visits as well. Of course Leia wasn't the type to insist Alvin pay for anything, but again, his "mercenary with a heart of gold" mentality wouldn't allow her to use any part of her meager paycheck otherwise.

"I guess someone's gonna have to pay the bills," the former mercenary sighed.

Defeated, Alvin returned to the stack of papers on his desk, taking hold of his GHS with his free hand as he did so. Unable to look at his girlfriend's surprised but hopeful eyes within the picture frame, he took the first page on his stack of papers and turned his chair toward the furthest wall.

"Hello, Mr. Gray?" the former mercenary began his first of many calls. "This is Alvin with A&amp;Y Trading Company…"

'Sorry, Leia,' Alvin thought to himself as he made the call. 'But sometimes you have to put love aside and face reality…'

* * *

The bell rang; Elize was still getting used to the new system her university implemented to announce the time of day, she was more used to the sound of an actual bell ringing, not an artificial bell sound that echoed from the school's now-retired clock tower. Still, it didn't matter, the end result was the same; another semester was finally over.

"Finally it's done," Elize overheard one of her students yawn.

"I'm so glad that's finally over!" another exclaimed.

Within seconds, the noise of her classroom became muffled, with all of her students' words mingling into an incoherent mess. A soft smile fell upon the young teacher's face as she watched each of her pupils slowly make their way out of the classroom. Despite having only been with these children for about a year, she knew in her heart that she had taught them well and that she had set them up toward a great future.

"Well, I guess that's it for this year…," Elize sighed the moment her classroom was empty once more.

"Hey Elize, wanna grab a bite?" a small group of her fellow teachers knocked on her classroom's door.

"Sorry, no thanks," the young magician answered, her voice beaming with a confidence unseen from eleven years ago. "I have to study for the Spirius exams this afternoon."

"Study? Come on, Elize, we know that once you read or hear something, you have it memorized in an instant. Can't you come along just this once, I'm sure it'll be cinch to get into whatever subject you want to teach for at Spirius University."

"Well, I guess I can come along this time," Elize complied, as she placed her notebooks into her suitcase. "I mean, finals are over and done with."

"Oh yeah, I'm super excited!" Elize's fellow teacher exclaimed. "So I've heard about this new burger place just outside the inn that serves pink-colored patties…"

Even though she had gotten much better at expressing herself without Teepo, the young magician never really found herself to be instigator of conversations. When she did speak however, everyone's attention would immediately toward her, as if they were hanging on to her every word. Of course there were still some things she would keep to herself and not tell others, namely when it came to more mature subjects she would sometimes overhear from other students or teachers as she walked through campus.

"Spirius Corporation…," the young teacher read the logo of the last book she placed in her suitcase.

Relations between Rieze Maxia and Elympios were improving significantly throughout the last five years, so Elize thought maybe she should move over to Elympios like most of her old friends; as far as she knew, the only ones who remained in Rieze Maxia were Rowen and Gaius. She heard about openings for professors at Spirius Corporation's recently opened university, but in order to even be considered, every applicant was required to take an aptitude and knowledge text. From what Elle told her in her last message, she needed to at least get a 95% on the preliminary entrance exam to even be considered, hence her overbearing study habits as of late.

"Oh no, I forgot my wallet at home!" the young magician gasped as she went through her suitcase one more time. "Can you guys go on ahead? I have to head home real quick."

"Yeah, just meet us over by the market," one of her friends said, taking off with the other two.

"Super meet us!" her other friend exclaimed with her adjective of choice.

"I'll see you there then," Elize said, already beginning to rush ahead of her friends.

Despite the already bustling streets, the young teacher was able to navigate through the crowds of students and people with ease. This was the first time in a month she was able to free herself from her studies or her endless nights of grading papers and she didn't want to miss this chance to hang out with her friends. Within a minute the crowds had already begun to die down, the population naturally disappearing the closer Elize drew to her house.

"Almost there," Elize told herself as the view of the Sharil family's mansion grew larger.

As soon as she took a single step through the gates of her home, a sliver of violet suddenly flashed from the edge of the young teacher's eye. Though it was for a brief second, it was enough to catch Elize's full attention, her eyes and head then turning in the direction of the subdued color. Her body came to a complete stop the moment she turned to the source, finding a young girl lying in her garden as if she were asleep.

Elize had never seen this person before. This girl looked to be about fourteen years of age, though a little shorter in stature than she was back when she was that age. Her violet hair was worn in unbraided pigtails, though her bangs were cut straight. A pair of small round earrings hung from the lobes of her ears as well, but the swirling designs on them looked foreign to Elize.

Her clothes were a little strange too, nothing like what Elize had ever seen in the markets of Rieze Maxia or Elympios for that matter. This girl was wearing what seemed like a turtle neck and short shorts, slightly darker in color than her hair, but it seemed to be worn over a gray long sleeve tight suit, its sleeves coming out from the sides of her turtle neck shirt. The gloves she wore were navy blue in color, the gloves reaching just above her bicep. Her boots were also of the same color and length, covering up to a few inches above her knees. Furthermore, she wore what seemed like white gauntlets, a little similar to the ones Jude sometimes used, covering the back of her hands but with a bright red gem in the center. Beside her however, was what looked like a sword wrapped entirely in cloth.

Elize didn't know what to make of this girl or how to react to her sleeping in her garden; nonetheless, she decided to speak.

"Um, excuse me…," the young teacher called to the girl.

The mysterious girl opened her eyes that moment, revealing a pair of pupils of similar color to her hair. The girl stood up soon after, watching Elize intently as the young magician tried to think of what to say. It was strange how this person was looking at Elize, as if she was some kind of lost child.

"I didn't mean to wake you, but what are you doing sleeping in my garden?"

"Was I asleep?" the mysterious girl asked. "I'm sorry, I must have dozed off while looking at your flowers."

"You mean the sopherias?" the young magician asked, sitting beside her strange visitor as she did so. "I suppose they are one of Driselle's favorites."

"Back home, these only bloom in spring," the girl said, a slight smile beaming from her face as she spoke. "But here, it seems to be fall and the flowers are still in bloom."

"'Spring'? 'Fall'?" the words left Elize puzzled.

"I'm sorry," the young girl finally got up now, taking the wrapped sword into her hand. "I should probably get going now. I didn't mean to bother you."

"No, it's okay," Elize assured her. "Why don't you come inside for some tea? My name's Elize. Elize Lutus. How do you do?" the young magician offered her hand to her new friend.

"Sophie," the young girl took the young magician's hand unto hers. "Sophie Lhant."

"It's nice to meet you, Sophie. Please, come inside," Elize said as she unlocked the door to her house. "Have a seat wherever you like, I just need to make a quick call."

"Y'okay," the young girl waved, slightly tilting her body as she did so.

"Um…okay…," the gesture puzzled Elize. "Hello, Gale," the young magician began her call on her GHS. "It's Elize. I know I said we could hang out, but something's come up. …No, I'm not studying…!"

The young girl began looking around her immediate vicinity as her host spoke into what she considered a strange device, placing her concealed weapon flat against the surface of a nearby coffee table. She eyed the walls, the pictures, and even the stairs. Though the appearance itself was different, the layout brought about a sense of nostalgia to Sophie.

"…it's almost like back home…," she muttered.

"Oh, and who might you be?" a somewhat raspy voice interrupted the young girl's thoughts.

Turning behind her, Sophie found an elderly man standing before her. His long, white hair was perfectly groomed backward, not a single hair covering his forehead or sticking upward as it pulled into a ponytail. A similarly groomed mustache hung down the old man's chin, a large contrast to the wrinkles on his cheeks. His clothing was also of similar class, consisting of a black colored slacks and jacket with a yellow vest worn over a white dress shirt. This man looked to be around his sixties or seventies, and yet he seemed just as alert as anybody at the peak of their youth. An air of conviction and dedication could be felt from this old man, and yet at the same time he gave off a friendly and casual demeanor.

"Oh Rowen, I didn't know you were coming home," Elize had finally ended her call, greeting the elderly man.

"His majesty Gaius is planning another trip to Trigleph and did not think my presence would be necessary," the old man known as 'Rowen' explained, his voice sounding rather profound as he spoke. "His exact words were 'why don't you take a vacation for once, Old Man'."

"That sounds like Gaius… Oh by the way, this is Sophie Lhant," the young magician introduced her guest.

"A pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Lady Lhant," the older man took the young girl's hand, bowing as he did so. "I am Rowen Ilbert, the butler for this family."

"Rowen, you're not a butler anymore, you're a prime minister!" Elize pouted.

"My dear Elize, I have taken my leave of being a prime minister for the time being and shall resume my duties as the Sharil family's butler until such a time my duties as prime minister must resume," the elderly man said. "For now, shall I prepare you all a cup of tea?"

"Oh all right," the young magician sighed. "But only if you have a cup with us."

"But of course. I shall make haste with the refreshments then."

"…he seems nice…," was all Sophie could say as Rowen left to retrieve the so-called 'refreshments'.

"Rowen's always been like that, always putting others ahead of himself," Elize said as she and Sophie found seats by the coffee table Sophie placed her belongings by earlier.

Rowen could only smile as he overheard the young ward of the Sharil family converse with her new friend. It never ceased to amaze Rowen how far Elize had come in the last ten years since their last adventure, it was almost as if the shy girl who spoke through a puppet never existed.

He was just as impressed with how Governor Driselle grew up, having become quite the accomplished governor just as her brother once was. It was true that her duties often kept her away from home now, but Rowen was hoping to at least see her once during his time off. Unfortunately he learned that was not the case upon coming to town; apparently there was a military conference at Fort Gandala that demanded her attention and she would not be able to return home for at least the next week or so due to other similarly scheduled events.

Rowen couldn't help but sigh though at this sudden realization however. It's true he was happy to see the two girls grow up to be fine women, but he started to ponder where did that leave him? The former conductor was always the sort to look out for others; whether it was the morale of soldiers or the upkeep of a single ward or two, one couldn't deny that the elderly man had always been the paternal type of person.

"Oh dear…," the former butler suddenly found the pot of tea he was filling slightly overflowing. "How clumsy of me."

In that very instant Rowen tended to the spilled tea, wiping down the pot and counter surface. This wasn't the first time the thought had come to Rowen; in fact, it seemed as of late that Gaius had dismissed Rowen of any real duties, often delegating tasks to other subordinates. At first Rowen believed that his majesty simply wanted to allow others to shine for once, but over time the former conductor started to worry. Slowly but surely Gaius would replace him and have no use for him whatsoever. Perhaps the same could be said of the Sharil household; perhaps they too have started to move forward without their former butler.

"By the way, Sophie, where are you from?" Elize asked as Rowen finished gathering their refreshments.

"…I guess you could say far away…," the young girl didn't know how to answer.

"Farther than Auj Oule? Did you come from Elympios?"

"…even farther…"

"I can't imagine where that might be then," Elize began to ponder. "So have you been traveling long? Where are you planning on going?"

"I've been traveling for a very long time," Sophie answered somewhat bluntly, "but I'm not sure where I'm going."

"Oh, are you perhaps an adventurer?" Rowen asked as he entered the living room once more, with tea and cookies in hand. "Is that why you carry a sword around?"

"…something like that," the young girl answered as the refreshments were placed on the table before them. "Although to be honest, I never even used that sword before."

"Did you know that Elize was only twelve when she went on her first adventure with me and some of our friends?" Rowen continued. "We certainly had some good times back then, didn't we?"

"We sure did," the young teacher smiled. "So Sophie, why are you going on an adventure? Is it for fame? Fortune? Or maybe something grander?"

"…to save us all," Sophie answered.

The conversation had turned into a much more serious tone at that point. Rowen and Elize couldn't help but stare at one another at that moment, flashes of their pasts quickly coming to the forefront. Many things began to race through their minds; was there another threat to the spirit or human realms? Were the remnants of Exodus scheming once more? Or was Spirius Corporation trying to eliminate Fractured Dimensions once again?

"…I'm looking for someone," Sophie continued. "Someone I was told who could help."

"And who is this person you're looking for?" Rowen inquired.

"I've never met her before, all I know is her name," Sophie explained. "Milla Maxwell."

Milla Maxwell, neither Rowen or Elize had heard that name for nearly ten years now. They believed that maybe the Lord of Spirits had become much more focused on her duties as the protector of the spirit realm that she had lost interest in communicating with her friends, but to hear someone they had just met speak her name, neither knew what to make of it.

"What is it you want with Milla?" Elize sprang out of her seat.

"I need to talk to her, I need to warn her about something, someone. After twenty-five years, they're finally coming for her."

"Who?"

"…a person who destroyed my world…"

* * *

_Skit: Cookie Etiquette_

Elize: Mmm…, these cookies are delicious, Rowen!

Rowen: Well I'm glad you're enjoying them, Elize.

Sophie: …

Elize: What's wrong, Sophie?

Sophie: I noticed that when both of you take a single bite of a cookie you then have a sip of tea afterward. Why is that?

Rowen: My apologies, it is merely an etiquette one would practice when entertaining a party guests. By practicing this gesture, not only can one sample a taste of the pastry, but the tea washes the palette and adds another layer of flavor to the cookie as well.

Sophie: Oh, I see…

Elize: You know, it's a lot like eating sandwich cookies and milk. First you twist the cookie on both sides to separate the cream evenly without breaking either half of the cookie, then you dip the side of the cookie that has the most cream in milk, and finally you lick the cream off the cookie before eating the cookie itself.

Rowen: Let's also not forget about when you buy a cookie fresh from the bakery. Often times it will be served over a sheet of wax paper. Unless it is served on a platter, one must make sure the paper is covering half of the cookie to ensure that no crumbs fall on the ground or table. You must never once remove the paper unless you can place the remaining cookie in your mouth.

Sophie: Who knew eating cookies was so complicated…

* * *

**Author's Note: **And so a majority of the other characters have made their debut in this chapter. The scene with Leia and Alvin was not in the original Chapter 2 at all. The idea of the two being in a relationship came by playing some of their character chapters; their interactions with one another can be hilarious, like the skit when they were talking about Leia's text messages. Seeing this, I just thought that this would be a natural progression for their relationship.

As you saw earlier in this chapter, the characters' so-called happy endings at the end of _Tales of Xillia 2_ weren't necessarily happy; each of them are filled with uncertainties and doubts of where their lives are now taking them. As far as why they stopped communicating over time, unfortunately like in real life, people just slowly start to live their own lives; sometimes they'll keep in contact with certain people from their past, but for the most part, everyone goes off and does their own thing.

Anyway, in the next chapter, a certain Great Spirit makes her debut and we'll get a small peak at the villains of the story. I'd have to say 85% of the next chapter is completely rewritten from the original Chapter 3, so please, look forward to it.


	4. Fade

**Author's Note:** Originally this chapter depicted a jealous Leia fighting Milla after finding her sleeping in Jude's bed, but that scene has now been omitted entirely from this story after having played _Tales of Xillia 2_ in its entirety. I'd have to say that 85% of this chapter has been completely rewritten so that it better fits the context of what happened in _Tales of Xillia 2_ while also introducing the story's antagonists.

Also, this chapter has had some contents edited for this site. As usual, the uncut version can be found on my blog.

With that said, let's begin anew with this next chapter!

* * *

_ Chapter 3: Fade _

"Are you certain that's the case?" Muzét questioned.

"It has been ongoing for some time now," the Efreet nodded. "We wouldn't have called you here if this wasn't a serious issue."

"She hasn't returned in three days now," Undine added. "As we speak, I'm certain she is still with Jude Mathis."

Jude Mathis… It didn't come to a surprise that Milla had gone back to that man. Though Milla did her best to hide it over the last ten years, Muzét would notice there would be times where the Lord of Spirits would blankly look into the sky as if she were thinking of a life she could not have. The expression in her eyes was never something she showed anyone else; it was a look of longing, of joy, and at the same time, sadness. Muzét would sometimes catch the young researcher's name escaping her lips, though her voice would never dare utter it in the presence of her fellow Great Spirits. It slightly annoyed Muzét that Milla would continue to only think of a single human instead of her mission as a whole at times, but at the same time, Muzét understood that her sister was born a human.

Yet the way Milla was acting now… This wasn't like her sister at all. In fact, even when Muzét proposed that Milla 'take a day off' and visit the young researcher, she outright refused. Why Milla would suddenly disappear without saying anything and continue to do so a nightly basis was of great concern.

"That sister of mine…," the Lord of Spirits' sibling sighed. "In all honesty, I expected this day would eventually come, especially after her reaction to my direct tethering with Jude eleven years ago, but not like this. I will go and speak with her."

"So you'll help us?" Gnome asked.

"But of course, we can't afford to have my sister act like a spoiled brat just because she's the Lord of Spirits," Muzét giggled.

A spoiled brat, Muzét knew she was right. Had Milla been born a spirit like herself, she doubted that her sister would be acting in such a way. No, that wasn't true, even Muzét believed this wasn't the case in the back of her mind. The root of the problem lay elsewhere, lying in the emotion known as 'nostalgia'. Granted Muzét herself was also the type of spirit to act primarily on whims or simply to gain amusement from something, she also knew there were times to take her duties seriously.

Yet there was another issue that concerned the Great Spirit. The dagger the Lord of Spirits had used to return to the Human Realm, even Muzét did not know how it suddenly came into Milla's possession once more. Something definitely wasn't right with the situation, something that was probably beyond what humans call 'nightly escapades' and 'nostalgia'…

Keeping this last piece of information to herself, the Great Spirit waved her arm outward, opening a gateway into the human realm once more.

* * *

"The director should be here any minute now," Jude could overhear one of his co-workers panicking as he took his seat in the auditorium.

"I wonder what was so important that the director needed all of us," Jude overheard another conversation.

The young researcher couldn't make heads or tails as to why the director wanted everyone to come to the auditorium. He thought that the meeting with the director would be more of an individual type basis, but it seemed to be on the contrary. Thinking further, Jude couldn't even recall meeting the director ever during his employment at EX Laboratories; all he knew was her name, Dr. Amelia Beryl, and that she was also the CEO of EX Laboratories.

Now that he thought about, EX Laboratories seemed to have started up at a rather convenient time, about ten years ago, shortly after his last adventure with Milla and the others. Apparently it was their research in spyrite that caught Jude's attention to them; designs of spyrite engines, spyrite computers, and other spyrite electronics were considered so advanced that it even surpassed Spirius Corporation's R &amp; D Division's designs and plans at the time. It seemed much of the technology today was based upon EX Laboratories' designs, including cars, aircraft, and motorcycles. The company had grown so much that they had several facilities throughout Elympios, but strangely their headquarters was located in the region of Drellin.

"May I have your attention," a voice over the intercom interrupted all of the idle chatter. "We have all been called here today for an important announcement regarding Elympios' water crisis. The director of EX Laboratories herself would like to speak on her recent developments regarding a solution to our crisis. Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome our director and CEO, Dr. Amelia Beryl."

As if summoned by the applause of the audience, a surprisingly young woman entered the stage now. Jude was surprised at the director's appearance, looking no older than Milla. Her hair was an unusual green color, brighter than the strands of the Lord of Spirits' hair, but almost equal in length and some strands slightly curled. Her eyes were brown in color from what Jude could see, and her frame looked to be as toned, yet busty as the Lord of Spirits herself. Even more curious was the fact that she was using an aspyrixis on her right leg, similar to the Milla had eleven years ago but strangely spherical in shape and light purple in color. It was almost as if Jude was looking at a copy of Milla, but as soon as she spoke, he knew that the differences ended there.

"Thank you for having me," Dr. Beryl spoke, her voice formal, yet confident. "I'm sure you all know that the so-called 'water crisis' our country is 'suffering' from is merely panic of a dry rainy season this year. However, I believe that such a crisis may eventually occur in the future; it may not be within our lifetimes, but it is still a crisis that must be dealt with nonetheless.

"Moreover, there are other crises that must be dealt with in the future. Hunger, pollution, poverty, these will eventually catch up to us even with the aid of Rieze Maxia. We need a more permanent solution, and so, I propose this one."

With the press of a button, a large monitor rolled down from the wall behind her. With another press of a switch, a filmed visual appeared on the screen. The entire room was filled with awe with what they had seen; it was a view of a vast ocean, with very little landmass within. The camera then shifted upward, still focusing on the water below, revealing smaller islands, possibly continents, on the map, but these were smaller than anything that could be found in Rieze Maxia or Elympios.

"What you're seeing now is not of our own world," Dr. Beryl continued. "This is footage of another world altogether; we believe that it may be another planet, another time, dare I even say different dimension. In either case, we are not entirely sure. However, what we do know is that this is a world we discovered to consist of mostly water; obtaining resources from a world like this could easily solve our so-called 'water crisis'. However, this isn't the only world that we have discovered."

Another press of a button and a new visual appeared on screen. This time it was a barren world consisting of mainly craters. However, upon closer inspection of the craters, there appeared to be another landmass underneath. Again the camera drew closer, this time into one of the craters, showing several explosions occurring within the landmass below. A beam of light then fired onto the earth from the sky, the beam setting off another row of blaze into the land.

"This one actually consists of two worlds from our observation," Dr. Beryl explained. "In here, elemental artes seem to be limited to a few individuals or those who obtain catalysts in the form of talking swords. Trust me, I couldn't even make this up if I tried," the director sighed as she overheard a few chuckles from the audience.

"So you're probably all wondering now what these worlds have to do with our work," the director now turned off the screen. "Thus far we haven't been able to communicate with these worlds, but we are coming close to finding a way to open a gateway between them. If we can successfully open gateways to these other worlds, it would be easier to procure natural resources once the resources in our own world are no longer abundant."

"Wouldn't that pose a problem though?" Jude interrupted. "You said it yourself that you weren't sure if these worlds were simply other planets, other dimensions, or even times. What if one of the worlds that we harvest resources from happens to be the past of our world? Wouldn't that create some sort of time paradox?"

"What is your name, sir?" the director questioned.

"Jude Mathis."

"To answer your question, Dr. Mathis, I admit that I cannot say. However, I can propose that we can test the theory of whether a world we plan to harvest from is part of our past by creating some sort of time capsule or marker. If we leave this marker at a set number of coordinates, we would then have a team go to those same coordinates and try to excavate it. If our results to retrieve the marker are not successful than it would be safe to assume that the world we wish to harvest is not our own, although it may be our world in the future, but even then it would not affect our world in the present."

"And just how did you come about with this material?" Jude questioned again.

"To be honest, we excavated the plans for this otherworldly device in a small island to the northwest of Leronde in Rieze Maxia," Dr. Beryl explained. "In the ruins of an Exodus base. Now back to the subject at hand…"

'Exodus?!' the name left an uneasy feeling inside of Jude's stomach.

It had been a while since Jude or anyone in Elympios really heard that name. Over the last ten years, it seemed as if the terrorist group had either been obliterated by the Elympion and Rieze Maxian alliance or they had just disappeared entirely, though there were occasional news reports based on the military finding and destroying their scattered bases throughout Elympios and Rieze Maxia alike. There were even rumors that the terrorist group has actually splintered off into different factions, one which had now taken refuge somewhere in Drellin. However, these rumors were never confirmed. Despite having disappeared from the public's eye for so long now, Jude couldn't help but feel uneasy whenever he heard their name.

'Why do I have a bad feeling about this...?' the young researcher thought to himself.

* * *

The rookie didn't know what to make of the man that was standing in front of him. It was supposed to be his real first mission as a full-fledged soldier of Exodus, a simple routine 'guard the entrance' type of job he practiced even when he was still in diapers. But it seemed like that whole routine changed the moment he was finally made a real soldier, it seemed like his entire world had just been stripped away in the flash of a single swipe.

"Really now, is this it?" the man before him boasted. "I didn't even need a weapon."

This person was unlike anyone the rookie had ever encountered. Even in his youth he saw some of the artes Rieze Maxians were capable of, but what this man did was something else entirely. In the blink of an eye, the rookie saw him appear and disappear in different parts of the vicinity. He saw this man literally tear through the opposition, using nothing but his fists and legs to strike down his companions. Even when surrounded, the man was still able to fight, slamming his hand into the earth and causing several elements to erupt from the floor. This was no ordinary man, even the rookie knew that this power was more than anything an average Rieze Maxian could master.

"Still one left huh?" the man turned toward the rookie now.

The man began to walk toward the rookie now, his body simply moving forward as if he were simply taking a stride through town. This mysterious man's long, wavy blond hair bounced as he walked, as if it were made to distract one's eyes with its strangely feminine waves and curls. Strangely, his hair was disheveled with a single, long strand of hair that was colored differently than the rest, in this case, colored red. The man's clothing consisted of robes black and yellow in color, with a pair of long pants and a two-tailed cape to match. The man wore long boots that stopped just above his knee, with similar gloves that ran above his elbow. On his belt were two scabbards, but strangely, no swords in either one. Despite the actions he had committed, his face remained blank, but his strangely pink eyes emitted a murderous aura. The rookie couldn't help but fall backward the moment the man's face stood just an inch before him, the man simply looking down at him with a stern look as he spoke his next words.

"Get out of my way," he simply said.

"What are you doing, Sekundes?" a young, but commanding voice echoed from where the man had come from.

As if things hadn't already been bad, now it seemed as if the cavalry arrived, albeit the enemy's cavalry. Now standing at the entrance to the rookie's base were several individuals clad in steel helmets that covered their entire faces, though their bodies were dressed in loose-fitting, dark-color clothing. Some were armed with machine guns mounted on their wrists, others with semi-automatic rifles, and then there were those with violet-colored spears or similarly colored claws. These individuals were definitely members of Exodus, but not just any branch of the now splintered group. Splashed on their helmets were two lines of crimson that rose upward almost to a point, only for the top ends of these lines to become jagged, but would never meet. This was the call sign of "The Splintered", the so-called "true heirs of Exodus".

"I made a path for you guys, didn't I?" the man named 'Sekundes' replied, his tone surprisingly direct, if not rude, as he spoke to his senior. "Really, Gil, I'm not one of your goons that'll wipe your ass if you tell me to."

"Regardless of what you say, I am your employer!" the young man spat, forcibly removing his helmet as he spoke. "And secondly, you will me address me as 'Gilford!' Do you understand?!"

Despite his age, the young man who led these troops certainly didn't have the look of a leader; dark gray hair styled in a ponytail, blood red eyes, and a clean-shaven, yet narrow face. Moreover, it was clear from the sound of his voice that the young man was an inexperienced leader, having allowed his emotions to get the best of him, even in this case of insubordination. Moreover, it seemed like the young man was shaking a little after his yelling, his knees slightly quaking as his apparent mercenary glared. Sweat quickly began to trickle down his brow as Sekundes stepped toward him, the intimidating man even instilling fear in the other soldiers as they struggled to raise their weapons.

Before any of them could react however, the man seemingly disappeared in the blink of an eye, reappearing just as quickly in front of Gilford, the young man now being held to the heavens by his collar. The young leader let his inexperience truly shine at that moment, screaming and crying as his soldier single-handedly manhandled him. Despite his cries and pleas however, Sekundes continued to hold the man in place, his face showing slight annoyance at his employer's cries.

"God, you're such a baby," Sekundes sighed. "If I didn't need your help, I'd hold you up here until you at least pissed your pants."

"D…duly noted, then put me down," Gilford nervously ordered.

"Can I get a 'please'?"

"Yes, please!"

"With a cherry on top?"

"Yes, please with a cherry on top!"

"You'd be cute if you weren't such a whiny little girl," the man finally complied, his face surprisingly showing a childish smile as he did so. "In any case, I'm going on ahead. The thing I'm looking for should be further down these ruins."

"Don't think you can just waltz right in there!" the rookie finally spoke once more. "We've got thousands, no, millions more down there. Even if you use those weird spirit artes of yours, there's no way you can-!"

"Geez you're annoying," Sekundes groaned once more. "Yak, yak, yak, yak, yak, I'm getting bored already. Gil, do whatever you want with him, but make it quick."

"You heard the man," the inexperienced leader ordered the rest of his men. "Kill him."

"Let me do it," a masked female soldier stepped forward.

This soldier was different than the rest; though she wore the same standard uniform as her Splintered brethren, the accessory she had perched on her shoulder was certainly strange. It looked like some sort of humanoid plush doll, with black buttons for eyes and ragged, uneven strips of yellow cloth for hair. A zipper made up its mouth, the zipper itself not fastened together, as if allowing the toy to speak. Its clothing looked like ragged white robes with patches of random colors stitched throughout, similar to poorly made quilt work. Even more peculiar was what seemed like angelic wings and a broken halo that were barely affixed to the plush, as if it were supposed to be a child's interpretation of the holy messiahs.

"Claritha!" the soldier pointed forward.

In that instant, a bright light began to envelop the entire area. While Gilford and his men simply shut their eyes from it, the illumination quickly began to do its work. A blood-curdling scream tried to escape from the rookie's mouth, but his voice quickly went dry, as if it were torched away with the rest of his charred armor and melted skin. Within a manner of seconds, there was nothing more than ash from where the rookie once lay, the earth around him blackened throughout.

"Excellent work as always, Lady Zoe," one of the other soldiers congratulated their magician.

"Don't expect anything less from Zoe!" the angelic-like puppet spoke now, its tone mimicking that of a hardened female soldier.

"Claritha, be quiet, or else I'll zip your mouth shut again!" the Splintered magician coldly threatened her puppet.

"My apologies, my lady," the doll held its own tongue.

"A bit of overkill, don't you think?" Sekundes sighed.

"If we're going to make an example to those who've left our cause, then it's better that we don't show any mercy," Zoe continued bluntly. "Don't you feel the same way?"

"I think there's a different between not showing weakness and straight up obliteration," was all the man could say. "In any case, I should probably go in first before Little Miss Sunshine here wastes everyone and leaves nothing behind."

Without saying another word, Sekundes began walking deeper into the structure. Despite the truth of his words, Zoe found herself insulted by what was just said. Her doll also shared her sentiment, glaring toward the man as he continued further in. The pair of razor-sharp rings mounted on her wrists fell into her palms now, the magician pulling her arms back the moment she took hold of them. Before she could release them however, she found a single arm blocking her throw's path.

"Enough, Zoe," her commander ordered.

"But he-!"

"I said 'that's enough,'"

"…Fine!" the puppet master childishly stomped.

"Young Master, are you sure about him?" one of his other female subordinates questioned.

"What do you mean?" the young man asked.

"Isn't it suspicious how someone who wields this much power wants our help? If I may be frank, we've been planning on subjecting the remaining factions to your will for the last ten years, but then all of a sudden this man-"

"We share the same wish, do we not?" Gilford interrupted.

"What?"

"Eleven years ago, Milla Maxwell murdered my father," the commander's expression became stern once more. "A year after that, she killed my mother. For so long I've prayed for the gods, spirits, demons, and other entities alike for vengeance. I don't know who it was that answered my calls, but they granted me aid in the form of yourselves and that man. Moreover, this man too seeks vengeance against the Lord of Spirits, just like the rest of us. Whatever the price I must pay, no matter what pain I must endure, I will have vengeance!"

With nothing more to say, the young commander pressed onward, trailing behind his latest soldier. His other men began to follow suit as well, each of them not willing to fall far behind, with the exception of one.

"Milla Maxwell…," the words flared upon leaving Zoe's lips. "If only she didn't exist, then maybe I…"

"Zoe…," the face on her plush companion frowned.

"Zip it, Claritha!" the Splintered magician spat, taking hold of the zipper that could bind her companion's mouth. "Not another word..."

* * *

Once again Milla found herself waking up to the sight of an empty, white ceiling. Though it was empty, the Lord of Spirits need only turn to her side to find a familiar scent. She could still smell Jude's hair on the pillow beside her, she could still taste his lips when her mouth brushed against the blankets, and she could still feel his touch as she felt her own body.

"Jude…," his face was still fresh in her memory.

The Lord of Spirits found herself giggling like a little girl again she thought about the many things that could happen between her and her lover later that night. She imagined how they could eat at a nice restaurant together, walk through the local park hand-in-hand, and then possibly watch a movie together at the local theater. The mere thought of her date was enough to send her into a fit of smiles and giggle, the Lord of Spirits hugging the pillow beside tightly as she played out the many scenarios that she could possibly experience later that night.

"Oh Jude, I-"

"Ooh, that looks like fun," a familiar voice suddenly caught the Lord of Spirits off guard. "Is that what humans refer to as 'fantasizing'?"

"Muzét?!" Milla's face became a deep red the moment she saw her sister.

The fantasies swimming through Milla's mind had quickly dissipated in that very moment, her imagination now replaced with a flush red shade painted all over her body. This was the first time that Muzét had caught her sister committing such a childish act; it always fascinated Muzét how humans would have these strange urges that they could only satisfy by thinking of "what if" scenarios, but now Muzét was even more fascinated to find her sister had these same needs. Seeing her sister in such a predicament brought a smile to Muzét's face, her seemingly innocent look annoying Milla to no end however.

"Does it really feel that good when humans daydream?" the Great Spirit questioned. "I mean, is it the equivalent of direct tethering or-?"

"Just what do you want, Muzét?!" the Lord of Spirits yelled, still flustered at what her sister had just witnessed.

"Very well, I will get straight to the point," the Great Spirit sighed. "The Four are worried about you, Milla. They believe that you've forsaken your duties as Maxwell. As you know, the Lord of Spirits shouldn't have any business spending time with a mere human. Your duty is to safeguard the Human and Spirit Realms and have them balanced accordingly. Your current affairs with Jude have no place in your duty whatsoever."

"And what would you know, Muzét?" Milla questioned her sister, regaining her usual composure. "What of the time you spend with Gaius?"

And what of her time with Gaius? It's true that Muzét would visit Gaius from time-to-time in the human realm; she was essentially the unofficial ambassador for the Spirit Realm, giving the King of Rieze Maxia updates on how the spirit realm was slowly recovering from the many years of spyrix usage. Still, it was a curious question for Milla to ask, a question that somehow struck a nerve with Muzét.

"I'll have you know that my interactions with Gaius are not as shameful as your lustful acts with Jude," Muzét scoffed. "Milla, you know you had your chance to become human again eleven years ago, but you relinquished that choice. You are the successor of Lord Maxwell; you can't just gallivant away to a single man every night to sate your carnal desires. If you truly need someone to sate your appetite, then I-"

"I'd rather not have you finish the rest of that sentence," Milla quickly interrupted, shuddering at the many possibilities her sister could have ended those words.

"In the words from one elder sister to her younger, I have to say 'play time's over, it's time to go home,'" the Great Spirit ordered, her normally playful self resurfacing once more. "Come along now, we don't have time to waste."

"All right, I'll go," Milla sighed as she began to get dressed. "However, I'm coming back tonight," she stated, walking past her sister as she did so.

"Tonight?!" the elder sister's eyes widened. "Milla, you can't be serious?"

"And why not?" Milla questioned. "Didn't you want a chance to be the Lord of Spirits? I'll give you that chance for a few hours while I'm with Jude tonight."

"This isn't how it works, Milla!" Muzét flared, stopping the Lord of Spirits in her tracks. "Being the Lord of Spirits is a duty that requires the undivided attention of Maxwell during all hours of the day, for as long as the Human and Spirit Realms exist. This isn't what humans call a '9-5 job'!"

"I'm aware of that fact more than anybody, Muzét," Milla returned her sister's glare. "I'm returning to my post for now, what more do you want?"

"Your commitment to your duty is waxing, Milla!" Muzét seethed. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised though; once a human, always a human. The desire to reproduce, it's always clouded your kind's ability to think clearly, hasn't it?!"

Muzét's words had struck a chord within Milla; it was bad enough that she would question her commitment as Maxwell, but to now insult her race… Milla felt her blood boiling at that point; it was the first time in eleven years that she wanted to run her sword through her sister's heart. Her fingers began to ball inward, her teeth clenching down on one another as her eyebrows furled inward. She wanted to draw her sword and slice Muzét up into pieces, but she refrained herself from doing so at that moment, regaining her composure for a few mere seconds so that she could speak her next words.

"…I may have been awakened to this desire, but it doesn't compromise my resolve as the Lord of Spirits," Milla said, her conviction as unwavering as ever. "My will to serve both the Human and Spirit Realms has not faltered in the slightest. Mark my words, Muzét, my resolve to serve both realms has not faltered despite having begun my relationship with Jude. I am and always will be Milla Maxwell, Lord of Spirits, above anything else!"

Silence fell before the two sisters in that very moment. Just as Muzét had predicted, the Lord of Spirits was just as committed as ever. Again she heard her voice free of any stutters or weakness, her face as stern as ever, and her body standing as if she were at the top of the world itself.

…yet there was something different about Milla, and though it was barely noticeable, Muzét saw it in her pink eyes. This desire, this wish, it was as if the Lord of Spirits was staring to lose her focus on the task at hand. Was this what it meant to being 'torn' as humans would say?

It's true that as time passed over the last ten years, the Four Great Sprits had become much more stern, possibly due to the lack of any human contact for some time. Perhaps this and Milla's never-ending watching eye for the Spirit and Human Realms eventually caused her to give into her desire to be with Jude in such a manner.

Yet despite Muzét's desire to want to help her sister in this regard, she knew that her sister's duty took precedence over anything else. The uncertainty that she saw in Milla's eyes, this wavering conviction, at that moment, Muzét knew what she had to do and opened her mouth once more.

"…show me then…," the elder sister finally spoke. "Come with me, I will test your resolve myself…"

* * *

It wasn't like Leia to lie to her bosses about skipping work, but today, she just needed to take the rest of the day off. It was her and Alvin's anniversary after all, and for the first time in what seemed like forever, he finally had a free day (or rather a half day).

"2:15…," Leia read from the grandfather clock on the other side of the restaurant. "He's late…"

The editor wasn't the type to dress up nice for any occasion, but today was an exception. For their date, she finally decided to wear that sleeveless red dress that Alvin got her two months ago. Alvin said that it helped bring out her curves, but the way it hugged her body seemed to leave little to the imagination in Leia's opinion. The equally red heels were just as uncomfortable; even though she normally wore heels for work, these shoes were a bit taller and thinner than what she was used to that she nearly tripped several times just walking to the table Alvin reserved.

"Another basket of bread, ma'am?" the server asked, placing a third serving before Leia.

"Thanks…," the editor uneasily said.

Today wasn't a day to count calories Leia tried to think to herself as she munched on what seemed like her 100th slice of complimentary bread. This was supposed to be their day after all, their first date together in almost six months.

"Oh come on, Alvin, where are you?" Leia questioned moments later, the clock now reading 2:45.

As if on cue, the server once again brought a new basket of bread. Again Leia thanked the server, doing her best not to show the scowl behind her smile. Of course to the server himself, Leia's glaring eyes and smiling lips looked a little bit creepy that it caused him to practically drop the basket and run.

"He's still at work again, isn't he?" the editor grumbled, the clock now reading 3:00. "Damn it, Alvin, just where the heck are you?!"

Her last words quickly caught the attention of all the restaurant's patrons. Like in times past, she had brought undue attention to herself, having gotten overly excited about how she was feeling once more. Not wanting to keep the other patrons' eyes on her, she sulked back into her chair without uttering a single word, her eyes turning to the gathering clouds outside the window.

"…don't do this me, Alvin," she spoke to herself once more. "After everything we've been through together, please don't do this now on all days…"

As if on cue, the editor's GHS began to ring from her purse. Instantly recognizing the ringtone, Leia quickly dove for her bag, her eyes lighting up the moment she saw a certain frog flashing on her GHS' screen. Again she was grinning from ear-to-ear as she saw his name flash through the screen, the expression on her face again scaring the other customers of the restaurant. Recognizing the strange stares aimed at her once again, Leia took a deep breath and regained her composure, bringing her GHS to her ear as she began to speak.

"Helllloooo!" she cheerfully answered.

"Hey Leia, it's Alvin," her boyfriend said from the other line.

"You don't say," the editor said, pretending not to care. "You know, I'm supposed to be meeting someone for work right about now. 'The salesman with a heart of gold', I wonder where he could be…"

"Yeah about that…," she quickly recognized that uneasy tone in his voice. "I'm sorry Leia, but Balan's got me on another assignment. Apparently our latest batch of Kanbalar coats…."

Her boyfriend's voice just began to trail away as she sat there. The world around her began to meld into nothingness from where she stood, the stares of the other patrons and their voices turning to black. She felt her chest wringing as she let his voice trail away, her eyes beginning to burn and a knot forming in her throat. This feeling of disappointment, of rejection, it was all too common feeling that Leia had experienced many times as of late, and each time was just as painful as the last.

"…I'm really sorry, Leia," his voice began to make sense once more. "I'll make it up to you, I swear! I mean I understand if-!"

Click. She heard enough of her boyfriend's excuses for one day and it just had to be this day above all others. Her eyes were now glued to the white cloth on the table before her, the image of it blurring as the fire in her pupils intensified. She felt a warm liquid brushing down the sides of her face in that moment, his words, his meaningless words, still echoing in her ears.

"…that's just like you, you jerk… …you could never understand…"

* * *

The blackened sky was the only thing that continued to keep Leia company as she began the long walk home. Her eyes continued to glaze through the cement beneath her feet, her legs practically dragging herself as she continued down her path.

As if signaled by her tears, the clouds suddenly began to flood, the editor's silk dress and rarely permed hair becoming soaked within seconds. Within seconds the other people on the streets and sidewalk began to run indoors or behind cover, trying their best to remain dry from the sudden storm. There were some people in particular Leia couldn't help but observe, a young couple who were caught by surprise from the sudden storm. The man was wearing a long coat and scarf similar to what her boyfriend used to wear and the woman was wearing a familiar looking floral dress and black shorts. She watched as the man placed his enormous coat over the woman's head, how he smiled when she looked at him with watery eyes. His arm then took a hold of lover, the two of them then dashing out of Leia's sight as quickly as humanly could.

Leia couldn't help but feel that the couple was her and Alvin so long ago. She remembered how attentive he was in the beginning of their relationship, how he always placed her needs ahead of his own. True he always had some sort of snarky comment or other smart aleck remark to accompany his unexpected kindness, but Leia could still feel the warmth of his heart. He was always trying to do his best for Leia, showering her with lavish gifts and expensive meals; Leia told him many times that he didn't need to spend so much money for her sake, but he would always come up with excuses like "I'd probably just waste it all on a new scarf" or something to that effect. She appreciated the gesture regardless, knowing that he would always be by her side. …or so she believed until the last year…

Times were different now, those carefree days with her boyfriend nothing more than an almost forgotten memory. Her more recent memories have been those of meals eaten alone, an empty space beside her in her bed, and lonely trips to the store. Broken promises were becoming more and more common between her and Alvin.

Every meal was simply a company of one whenever or wherever Leia ate. No longer would he sleep or wake by her side, her mornings and evenings always with an empty bed and apartment. There were no more trips to the store for what they were going to have for dinner or the night after, the grocery bags were now always held in both of Leia's hands whenever she walked home. Alone, could there be any other colder word to describe Leia as she was now?

This torment, this emptiness, Leia didn't know how much longer she could take. She swore to herself that if he broke this last promise that she would end things with him from here on forward. She told herself that again and again throughout the last few months, but there was always that glimmer of hope, the fondness of the past, that prevented her from ever doing so. And once again she found herself asking again if their love was really worth keeping.

"Alvin…"

Looking upward now, she now found herself at Trigleph's seahaven. Like the emotions churning inside of her, the piers themselves were empty, but the ocean as unsettled and mad. Wave after wave of the primordial stream continued to wash ashore, relentlessly pulling anything its path back into its body. The sky rumbled as if in sync with the ocean's fury, a loud crash of light illuminating the world around Leia for a single second before settling into darkness once more. Not caring if the world would take her into itself, the editor sat where she once stood, her arms hugging her legs and her faces planted on her knees.

Leia had lost count of how many tears she cried, her sorrow drowned with the storming rain as it continued to shower her. Her body had become paralyzed from the grief, her eyes dried from the rivers they washed. The inside of her chest was wringing, her throat parched despite the rush of water that bathed her. Anger and sadness continued to swell inside her simultaneously, the emotions tearing her asunder. Could she forgive Alvin for what he had done, or was this the last time she could ever do so?

"How could you do this to me?!" she stood up, crying into the ocean before her. "Why do I let you this to me?! Why…? Why…?"

No longer could she keep her emotions in check, the pain of her soul flooding her being as wildly as the storm. Again she cried, screaming into the storm's fury only for it to reach deaf ears. Even her tears had disappeared with the rain, the drops from her eyes melding with those of nature. Yet the crashing of lightning and thunder could not match the ripping of her heart, her angry and sadness continuing to scream into the blackened sky until she could cry no more. Broken once more, Leia found herself unable to stand any longer, falling to her back and her eyes staring into the darkened sky once more, the tears running quickly down her face as rapidly as the swirling gale.

"I feel your pain, Child of Rieze Maxia," a calm woman's voice suddenly spoke amidst the storm.

"Who's there?!" Leia suddenly sat up as soon as she heard those words.

Looking behind her, Leia quickly found the source of the voice standing right there. It was a woman she had never seen before, a woman who also had a sad look in her eyes. Her short, violet hair was also soaked in the rain, her green and white clothing looking like a wilted flower due to the storm's gusts and water. This person looked to be in grief just like Leia, her tears also vanishing with the rivers that poured from the heavens.

"…who are you?" was the only thing Leia could ask as she stared at this person.

"Come to me, Child of Rieze Maxia," the mysterious woman offered her hand to Leia. "Share with me your pain and together, we shall rid the world of all our grief."

Leia didn't know how to react to this person. Was she simply just an onlooker who wasn't quite right in the head, or did she too suffer a broken heart? Leia did not know the answer, but strangely, she felt as if she had found a kindred spirit in that moment.

As if hypnotized by the woman's words, Leia's head started to feel light once more, her vision becoming blurry soon after. She felt her consciousness slipping as the world around her started to spin, and yet her attention somehow continued to focus on the woman before her. She felt her arm moving on its own volition now, reaching for the mysterious woman's hand, placing her palm atop hers.

The moment their hands met, Leia felt her soul beginning to lift from her body, the world around her being to fade. It felt as if the world around her was disappearing, the emotions that she felt beginning to fade. She remembered her friends, she remembered their adventures, and most of all, she remembered him. And yet, as she pictured his face once more, the anger and sadness that was associated it suddenly began to disappear with the rest of the world around her. Yet amidst this emptiness, she heard a voice, a familiar voice, echo unto her the following words:

"Let us begin anew, New Child of Fodra…"

* * *

_Skit: Artistic Hobbies_

Muzét: Honestly Milla, there are other ways to sate one's carnal desires other than sleeping with a man.

Milla: Do I really need to have this conversation with you, Muzét? I'd like to avoid it if at all possible.

Muzét: Why are you so embarrassed, I'm your older sister after all. I mean it's a perfectly normal act for all living things. In fact, I can tell you all about my experiences with-

Milla: (shudders) Can we please change the subject, Muzét?

Muzét: Why? I was merely going to discuss the many productive hobbies you can use as a substitute. There are things such as painting, sculpting, writing-

Milla: You know what Muzét…! …actually, I suppose hobbies in arts and crafts are rather productive and could potentially abstain one from carnal desires.

Muzét: Why should it? After all, you could sate your appetite by creating the act in your painting, statue or story. For example, if you shape clay a certain way, you can-

Milla: …and this is the part I'll abstain on listening to now…

* * *

**Author's Note: **With the alteration of this chapter, we get a better glimpse of the villains of the story. Gilford and Zoe are original creations and are not in the original source material, but each is linked to two of the main cast's characters (though I'm sure readers can already guess who). You can expect them to play bigger roles in the adventure part of the story as it progresses.

Sekundes is part of the _Tales_ lore as I'm sure some readers are aware, but in this story, he is not a Great Spirit (or Greater Craymel for _Tales of Eternia_ fans) as Chronos has taken that role in the official story (although as we know, Chronos is considered to be a Primordial Spirit, not a Great Spirit). Still, Sekundes does play a vital role in the story and will act as one of its main antagonists along with one other _Tales of Graces F_ character (some readers might have already recognized her presence).

In regard to what was edited for this site, I'll just say that the section with Milla and Muzét is more (in Muzét's words) 'naughty'. As usual, the uncut version of this chapter can be found on my blog.

I hope you've enjoyed the story so far. Please feel free to leave a review; your words will help encourage me to continue writing this tale. Also, if you like, feel free to put in some suggestions in your reviews; whether it's how to improve the writing of the story, to what you'd like to see in future chapters, or anything else, please let me know. I'll do my best to accommodate to your requests.


	5. Past

**Author's Note:** For those of you who aren't yet aware, there have been some (extensive) rewrites for the last three chapters of the story now that I have recently finished _Tales of Xillia 2 _so I would recommend that you please read the rewritten portions of those chapters before continuing on as the chapters from here on forward will reflect those changes.

In any case, this chapter solely focuses on Milla and Jude, I'm afraid the rest of the cast will be not be making an appearance in this chapter. Originally this chapter was also going to show the aftermath of what happened to Leia as well after the events of the last chapter, but unfortunately the page count exceeded my personal limit of trying to be 15 pages or less, so I'm afraid we won't learn Leia's fate until the next chapter.

With that being said, let's go ahead and get to the story!

* * *

_Chapter 4: Past_

Milla was never the type who was easily angered, but even she had a line that no one should dare to cross. It would be one thing for Muzét to simply attack Milla's new rebellious attitude as the Four saw it, but her comments on being Human and her questioning of her role as Maxwell was something else entirely. Even the previous Maxwell had fallen in love, having adoration for the woman she was based off of, Milla Kresnik. Even though their love was never fully brought into fruition, Milla believed she could still fulfill her duty just as well as her predecessor, even with her current relationship with Jude.

"Rain?" the Lord of Spirits looked to the blackening sky above. "Muzét, did you ask Undine to do this?"

"Now why would I ever ask such a thing?" the Great Spirit answered with her seemingly innocent smile. "Really Milla, do you really think we're all conspiring against you? I never thought of you to be the paranoid type."

"I was just curious, that's all," the Lord of Spirits replied, her voice becoming slightly deafened by the rumbling clouds.

It wasn't mere curiosity as to why Milla had asked. The rain would definitely play a part in Muzét's supposed test. The moment the two of them left the city and wandered into the Alest Highroad, she knew it was no mere coincidence. The rainwater would turn the dirt into mud, creating unequal footing throughout, leaving Milla at a distinct disadvantage as Muzét could simply float in the air throughout their fight. Still, as long as Milla stayed close, she believed she would have the advantage.

"This should do…," Muzét said, stopping in an open area of the road just as Milla predicted.

"Are we really going to do this?" Milla sighed. "You should know that I won't hold back."

"That's exactly what I want!" the Great Spirit's eyes suddenly flared. "Arrivaderci!"

Milla drew her sword in that very instant, her legs immediately pushing forward the moment a strong gust of wind began to circle beneath her feet. In that instant, an explosion of wind flew upward, the air quickly dissipating into the atmosphere as the Lord of Spirits took to the air. It was just as she predicted; Muzét was using the growing storm to her advantage, the muddy floor preventing Milla's jump from reaching its peak. Landing on the softened ground soon after, the Lord of Spirits began to charge forward, her blade slicing through the storm.

Instead of retreating, the Great Spirit whipped a strand of her sharpened hair forward, the tresses slicing and batting droplets of the storm as they swung. Ting! The sound of Milla's sword and hair meeting rang above the thundering clouds, the Lord of Spirit still rushing forward despite the danger and her disadvantage. It was now that her sister began to move backward, her pace slower than usual per Milla's observation. The intensifying winds were now playing a part in their fight, their growing strength now preventing Muzét from flying at her best. Faster, Milla knew she had to move faster if she was going to defeat her sister. The faster she would move, the more likely Muzét would lose control of her own flight and get caught into the wind.

"Binding Sphere!" the Great Spirit anticipated her younger sibling's next attack.

The Lord of Spirits did not anticipate this attack, but to her, it meant a simple misdirection. Instead of continuing forward with her charge, Milla quickly changed her course, running now to her left, away from the vacuum. Again Muzét created another black hole, trying to position it in the direction Milla had changed her course. Once more, Milla changed her course, this time veering to her right, only to have another sphere appear in her predicted path. This charade continued again and again, neither sister gaining the advantage over the other. At this rate, it was going to simply be a test of endurance until one of them fell from exhaustion.

'I need to move in closer!' Milla continued to tell herself as she continued to evade her sister's artes. 'If only I could find some solid footing then-'

By luck, the Lord of Spirits felt a solid foundation beneath her left foot for a mere second. It felt like a solid, flat stone, but it seemed to be only big enough for one of her feet to jump off of. Still this would be enough, Milla thought. If she could somehow find this solid surface once more it would…

"It's time!" Muzét began point toward the thundering sky. "Gather the original sin... Emptiness and eternity..."

A familiar sphere had already began to form above the Great Spirit's head, the device absorbing every drop of rain within its core. Milla had instantly recognized her sister's Mystic Arte the moment she began her incantation, she knew she had to act now if she was going to win this fight. However, the only way she could do so was if she could somehow get higher so she can strike down her sister. With the vacuum growing larger by the second, she just had to find that solid foundation within the next second, she just had to.

"There!" the rocky surface somehow found itself beneath Milla's right foot in that instant.

Not wasting any more time, the Lord of Spirits took to the air once more, leaping over each of the vacuums her sister had created, twisting her body with her jump so that she could not be misdirected by the storm's winds. Her jump had caught Muzét off guard, the sphere above her head and the others surrounding her disappearing from shock the moment her sister landed in front of her, her sword already within striking distance.

"This ends now, Muzét!" Milla's sword arm spring forward as quickly as her legs. "Z-Slasher!"

Much to her shock however, Muzét was prepared for Milla's attack, blocking it with a familiar dagger that Gaius had given to Milla and Jude eleven years ago. Milla's eyes couldn't help but widen at the sight of the dagger, having believed she had taken it with her when she returned to the human realm. Before she could contemplate on the matter however, her sister already began her explanation.

"Come now, Milla, did you think the moment I interrupted you earlier was when I arrived?" the Great Spirit eerily smirked once more. "You've already become careless!"

With the single wave of her arm, the older sister pushed the Lord of Spirits backward, Milla instinctively using that force to flip backward. Before she could even land however, Milla quickly saw her sister's attack, a long strand of her prehensile hair lunging toward her. Out of instinct, Milla batted the hair away, swinging her blade again and again as several more strands sprung forward. In a manner of seconds Muzét already had the advantage once again, keeping Milla at a distance her sword couldn't reach.

"You've become weak, Milla," Muzét continued taunting. "Ever since you first met Jude twenty-five years ago, we knew it would be just a matter of time before you started longing to be human once again."

"What are you talking about?" Milla questioned, continuing to deflect each of Muzét's attacks. "Jude and I didn't even know each other back then."

At that very second Milla noticed a change in Muzét's attacks, no longer finding a single strand swinging at her. This time it was a barrage of her sister's hair that sprung forth, the number of strands equal to the number of raindrops hailing from the blackened skies. Again Milla prepared for the attack, this time deciding to run toward the fray and hopefully deflect each one. Much to her shock however, Muzét's hair didn't simply lunge or swing at her body, instead opting to grab a hold of her arms and legs, restraining her.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Milla exclaimed. "Put me down, Muzét!"

Yet her sister would only continue to float in place, her playful grin having melted into a more serious expression. A loud crash began to echo from the sky in that moment, the rain intensifying yet again, soaking both sisters from head-to-toe in an instant. Despite the pouring storm, the Lord of Spirits binds were as constricted as ever, her sister's strands wringing deeper into her wrists and ankles as she continued her struggles. Despite the apparent impossibility of her plight, Milla continued in her attempts to break free, her sister still observing with a monotone expression on her face.

"Did you really forget about twenty-five years ago, Milla? When you destroyed the Exodus base? When you first summoned the Four to your aid? When you first accepted your role as Maxwell? What was the reason why a bratty child like you would accept that role?"

"It was… It was because…," the Lord of Spirits tried to remember.

* * *

A glimmer of light suddenly flashed before Milla's eyes as she tried to peer into her past. At first it was a single beam, but then it was accompanied by others. The illumination seemed to be moving in a predetermined path, as if it were reflecting from a rotating, circular surface. Slowly the form of the device became clear; it was single glass bead held before her eyes. It was simple ornament that most six year old children would throw away without batting an eyelash, but Milla was different than any other child.

"You're still looking at it, huh?" one of the children walking in front of her asked.

"Uh huh," the young Milla answered back then. "It's pretty."

More memories from twenty-five years ago began to replay in Milla's mind at that moment, memories she had long forgotten when she was only six years old. She remembered wandering into a village that day, playing with several other children who gifted her with the aforementioned glass bead. For the first time in her life she was able to act like a normal child, playing games like tag and hide-and-go seek, laughing about her clumsiness and that of the other kids, and simply living life without a care in the world. Milla thought she wouldn't mind abandoning her life as the so-called "Lord of Spirits"; she didn't even know what that meant back then. If she could have a chance to get away from the Four, then this was probably it.

"Well, here we are, this is your home right?" the other girl in the group asked as all of them stopped in their tracks.

Turning her attention away from the bead, Milla found herself in a setting she had never seen before. It seemed to be a small village, probably no more than ten houses in total. Despite the apparently small population, the village was fairly lively, with villagers tending to either the local crops, animals or their chores. It was similar to her home in Nia Khera with the exception of the mountains in the background. No that wasn't true, the people here were also different. Instead of greeting the young Lord of Spirits and bowing to her as she passed, they simply continued in their appointed tasks, paying no mind to the young child.

"Well it was fun, Kid," one of the children said as they all grouped together once more. "We should play again sometime."

"Milla!" the young Lord of Spirits suddenly called to her playmates as they tried to leave. "My name is Milla Maxwell."

"Milla Maxwell," one of the kids practiced her name on his lips. "All right, let's play again one day!"

Without saying another word, the four kids made their way deeper into the village. Strangely, the Lord of Spirits didn't attempt to follow her newly made friends. If anything, she wanted to indulge further in her escape from the Four, to finally be free of their never-ending watchful eyes. They told her to remain in the forest as they took care of a 'certain matter', but the young Lord of Spirits had other plans. This would be her chance to escape; to finally be free of this so-called duty she couldn't even begin to understand. Her escape could have continued if she left with her new friends, but there was something else that piqued the Lord of Spirits' interest from where she stood.

"What's that noise?" a young Milla wondered as she heard a wailing cry coming from a nearby house.

It was a sound she had never heard before which caught her attention. It was a loud, shrill noise, almost as if it was the source of wailing. It was rather high pitched and very annoying to listen to, but at the same time, it urged the young Lord of Spirits to investigate. She wasn't sure what it was that made her want to find out what the source of the noise was, all she knew was that it made her heart beat with anticipation the closer she got to the source.

Curious, the young Milla approached the house where the sound was emanating from. The house was unoccupied from what she could see at first, but the noise definitely came from within its vicinity. As curious as ever, the young Lord of Spirits continued to look around the tiny house, her ears soon finding the source of the noise tucked away in a corner. Without hesitation but with slight caution, she approached the origin of the cries, slowly stepping toward what seemed to be a basket with a blanket within. As she drew closer, Milla's eyes widened ever so slightly, her mouth hanging in awe as she saw what looked like a small person snuggly wrapped in a blanket and lying in the basket.

"What is this?" Milla questioned upon seeing this tiny person. "A baby?"

The Lord of Spirits had never seen a human baby before that day, but she had read about them in books. She had read that they were "bundles of joy" and they had required a lot of attention and care. Milla always wondered why people would go through the hassle of sleep depravation and stress just to raise one, but upon seeing this child, she felt like she was beginning to understand.

"Hi there," Milla began to lightly prod the child's cheeks, causing him to smile and giggle.

The simple gesture was enough to make Milla smile as well, her finger continuing to poke at the baby's face to satisfy her own amusement. Again the baby laughed at the simple gesture, only to repeat once more with the next prod. This continued for some time, much to the amusement of the two.

Yet the wailing from before soon took over once again, the child's laughs now turning into cries. It was at this point that Milla stopped poking at his face, her actions apparently no longer amusing him, but annoying him instead.

"Why are you crying?" she questioned, only for the child's wailing to grow louder. "Come on, settle down now."

Unsure of what to do, the young Lord of Spirits started to panic, taking the baby into her arms and attempting to rock him back to sleep as she had read in the many books she was given. However, in her attempts to put him back to sleep, one of the baby's flailing arms managed to grab a hold of the Lord of Spirits' 'crowning glory,' yanking on it with all of his might.

"Ouch, that hurts!" Milla cried, only to have her hair yanked again. "Stop it! Sto-!"

Before she knew it, a rush of tears began to run down her face, her voice wailing as loud as the baby's. Crying from the pain emanating from her golden locks, Milla ran from the house and into the wilderness, the baby still held tightly in her arms as tears rolled down both of their faces.

* * *

"…there was a baby back then," Milla recalled in the present, the storm's winds still as furious as ever. "A young child… I had never seen one before that day."

"And what was so important about that child?" Muzét continued to prod her sister's memory.

"He was so pure, so delicate, so defenseless…," the Lord of Spirits continued. "After I ran with him, I tried to abandon him a few times, but something always stopped me. I'm not sure what it was back then, but I had this feeling, this desire to always be by his side. I… I had to protect him…"

* * *

More memories started to play once again. Milla recalled traveling in a wagon with the child for some time, having hidden in the back until someone started to carry it into the woods. Milla had somehow managing to calm down within the last few hours despite her new companion's constant wailing, but strangely the wagon's elderly driver didn't hear them for the entirety of their trip thus far. During that time they were unintended hitchhiking, she tried everything in her power to calm him down, whether it was rocking him, making funny faces, even trying to breastfeed him at one point. However, none of these managed to calm him down.

"Jeez, why are you still fussy?" she sighed, holding the baby right in front of her.

Before she knew it, a sharp tinge emanated through her body. It was a feeling that was foreign to her, but at the same time, she knew it very well.

"The spirits… There's something wrong with them…," she thought aloud.

It was the sound of spirits crying in anguish, as if they were being tortured. The driver of the wagon didn't seem to notice this, nor the child in her arms. Curious to find the source, the young Lord of Spirits got out of the wagon with the baby in her arms, wandering into the nearby forest.

Milla then remembered accidentally wandering into what seemed to be a military facility shortly after exiting the wagon. The young Lord of Spirits wasn't sure what to make of this area back then, but she could only surmise that it wasn't part of the village she had run away from not too long ago.

"Ah, what is that?!" the screeching rang louder than before.

She remembered hearing the spirits dying, how their cries rang louder and louder with every passing second. In that moment, Milla then felt a maelstrom of the spirits whirling around her and the tiny life in her hands. The way they screamed, the way swam in agony, their chaotic gusts were ready to tear her and the baby apart.

"Please, calm down!" she tried to order the dying spirits.

Yet the violent winds continued to blow, the slashing gales now breaking the young Lord of Spirits' skin. The cutting air caused her to cry in pain, forcing her to kneel before her dying brethren. Instinctively her arms drew closer to her body, bringing the small life in her arms beside her heart once again. His cries were louder than ever, almost as strong enough as the screams of the agonized spirits, his voice hardly silenced by the cloth of her shirt. Despite her efforts to try and protect him, the violent winds cut once more, cutting ever closer and deeper than the last. This was the first time in Milla's life that she thought she was going to die, killed by the very beings she was to protect. Believing this fact, the young Lord of Spirits closed her eyes, hugging the child in her arms ever so tightly.

However, the winds began to die as the wailing voice grew louder, the child's cries somehow managed to calm their anger. Despite their brethren still being in agony, the air began to grow still and cool, circling the young Lord of Spirits and her companion as if they were the ones shielding them from harm. Looking into the baby in her arms, Milla then realized for the first time who she truly was and what her purpose was.

* * *

"…it was because of that child that I first accepted my role as Maxwell," Milla continued to remember in the present. "It was because of that child I…"

"And yet it was also because of that child that you started to stray from your path as Maxwell," Muzét continued for her. "Don't you recall what you did after the battle?"

"I…," the memory started coming back to Milla. "I protected him while the Four and I destroyed the facility, keeping him close to my heart as we fought. Many people died back then, but I didn't care as long as he was safe. When it was finally over, I knew I couldn't keep him. And so I…"

* * *

Milla remembered emerging from the destroyed base with the child still held close to her heart. Her body bathed in its own sweat and her breath heavy, the Lord of Spirits nearly fell to the ground, only to be caught by the Four who kept her on her feet. Despite her exhaustion, Milla was still focused on the tiny life in her arms. Despite the constant danger they were in just moments ago, the child had a small smile on his face, the curve of his lips causing Milla to return the gesture. She knew at that point that she wanted to keep him safe, to protect him from the dangers of the world. And yet…

"Jude!" a woman's voice called from the forest. "Jude!"

"The villagers said they saw a baby come this way," a man's voice followed soon after. "Where is he? Jude!"

The Lord of Spirits knew at that point that his parents needed him more that her. A frown then fell upon Milla's face as she looked into the young child's amber eyes. Her hand began to run through his black hair, stroking it and down the back of his neck as she brought his chin to her shoulder. She wanted to keep him close, she wanted to keep him safe, but most of all, she didn't want to let him go. For the first time, for the very first time, Milla learned how it felt to be wanted, to be truly be appreciated by another. It was a selfish wish to keep this child all to herself, but at the same time, Milla knew above all else that the Lord of Spirits could never be selfish and act upon her own wishes.

"I'm sorry," she apologized back then as she gazed into his eyes.

Placing the child in a basket in a nearby abandoned carriage, the voices of his mother and father drawing closer. The moment she let him go, the young child began to frown immediately once again, his voice wailing the same as it did when they first met. The gesture caused Milla to frown as well, the sadness overtaking her in seconds.

"Please, don't cry," she tearfully turned back once more. "I don't want to let you go either."

"Jude!" the voices began to grow louder.

"Lady Milla, we must go," the Great Water Spirit urged her young master.

With tears still in her eyes, the young Lord of Spirits approached the child once again, carrying him in her arms for one last time. Again her eyes met with his amber pupils, their reflections bouncing off one another's eyes infinitely amongst the tears. Her hold on him tightened as she brought his chin to her shoulder, her right hand caressing his raven black hair as she embraced him.

With the sound of shuffling shrubbery drawing closer, the young Lord of Spirits began to pull away from the young child, looking at him with tear-filled eyes once more. A sudden urge began to overcome Milla at that point, an indescribable feeling that was only loosely alluded to in books. Milla didn't know why she did what she did next, but upon remembering it once more in the present, she was glad that she did.

The young Lord of Spirits' lips found themselves on the cheek of the small child in that very moment, the tender touch enough to silence the baby's cries once more. As she set him back into the basket she had found, she saw his lips curl once more, the gesture causing Milla to do the same. Looking into his eyes one more time, she made her very first promise to him, a promise that would echo throughout time.

"We'll meet again one day," Milla gave her heartfelt goodbye. "I promise…"

* * *

"…that child back then was Jude…," Milla realized in the present. "The one who first made me realize my mission, the one I made my first promise to, the one I gave my first kiss…"

"Back then you could have easily let things go," Muzét continued. "You could have simply said your goodbye and that would have been it. But instead you had to hang onto that last piece of your humanity; kissing that child, promising him that you would meet again, it's no wonder you can never fulfill your role as Maxwell!"

"Enough!" the Lord of Spirits seethed amongst the thundering clouds. "I am Milla Maxwell, Lord of Spirits! I may have been born human, I may have developed the bonds of friendship and love, and I may have dedicated my life equally to one man as I do with the task I had appointed myself, but I assure you that my conviction as Maxwell has not weakened. If anything, the bonds I have formed have only strengthened my resolve to protect this realm, and as such, I will not allow you to speak to me in such a way, Muzét!"

Regaining her composure, a burst of strength filled Milla's being, allowing her to cut through her sister's restraints. The moment she landed on the ground, Muzét struck again, her hair once again lashing outward. Instead of deflecting her attack, Milla opted to evade each of the strikes, dodging them to the best of her ability instead of deflecting them. The continuously missing attacks began to infuriate the older sister, forcing the entirety of her razor-sharp hair forward in a single burst. Again Milla dodged, jumping out of harm's way with a single leap backward, her arms moving in the motion of a cross as she did so.

"I summon the Four Great Spirits!" Milla chanted. "Efreet, Undine, Sylph, Gnome, come to my aid!"

Upon hearing the Lord of Spirits' cry, the Four quickly appeared by her side. Surprisingly, Muzét did not flinch at the sight of the Four, simply observing them with a blank stare as they stood at Milla's side in the soaking rain. This stare only infuriated Milla further, her teeth clenching down on one another as she swung her sword forward, pointing it straight at her sister as lightning clashed once more.

"Go forth and subdue Muzét!" Milla ordered each of the spirits.

This fight would be over in only a manner of seconds now Milla believed. Despite Muzét's power to control space and time, there's no way she could stand against the might of the Four. The clashing of elements would be over in flash and Milla would be victorious, but unfortunately this was not meant to be.

Instead of the elements fighting together toward a single goal, it was only the intensity of the storm that continued to clash. Each drop of rain was now as thick and sharp as the finest dagger, their combined strength now toppling the edge off a piece of the nearby canyon. Despite her order, the Four continued to simply stand by her side, none of the Great Spirits even moving an inch forward from where the hovered. Thinking they simply did not hear her, the Lord of Spirits spoke once more, pointing her blade at her sister once again.

"Onward! Onward I said!" the Lord of Spirits spat.

"We no longer find ourselves compelled to serve you, Milla," Undine calmly said, much to the Lord of Spirits' shock and dismay.

"Undine, what is the meaning of this?!" the Great Water Spirit's words infuriating the Lord of Spirits.

"A woman like you doesn't deserve the title of 'Maxwell'," Gnome nodded.

"What do you mean?" Milla questioned. "Explain yourselves!"

"Even the original Maxwell himself never abused his power simply so he could shower his love to a single person," Efreet explained. "You have abused the power the previous Lord Maxwell has granted you."

"What?!"

Milla didn't know how to react to the Four's words. It wasn't the fact that what they said was hurtful, but it was the fact that they were true. Even though her predecessor was in love with a human, he never once took a break from his duties to see her. The previous Maxwell simply existed to protect the human and spirit realms, he always put the needs of them over himself. Her enthralling speech had no effect on the Four whatsoever, her words having fallen on deaf ears.

"Do you see now, Milla?" Muzét spoke next. "Even the Four agree that your recent actions do not befit one given the role of Maxwell."

"We're sorry, Milla," Sylph apologized. "But as you are now, we cannot accept you as being Lord Maxwell."

Again Milla was speechless by the Four's words. Though it hurt, she knew deep down that it was true. Even so, Milla was given her role as the current Maxwell. Just because her predecessor couldn't live a normal life didn't mean she had to follow the same path. Her promise to Jude, her desire to keep him safe, these were the things that lead Milla to the path she walked now, and she would not let that wish be in vain.

"…it matters not," Milla said, doing her best to hide her displeasure. "Muzét, what you've said to me is unforgiveable. And for that, I-!"

"What you're saying now, it's just too human, Milla," the Great Spirit sighed once again. "What was it that term humans sometimes say? I believe it was 'you have fallen from grace.'"

"This ends now, Muzét!" Milla growled.

Again Milla charged, the blade of her sword streaking against the air as she dashed at Muzét with all of her might. Again her sister shot all of her hair forward in a single body, only to disperse the moment Milla swung her weapon, deflecting each of the strands upward with a single push. The sudden evasion has shocked Muzét; she was now completely vulnerable as Milla continued rushing forward, her body unable to fly upward fast enough to dodge her strike. With the Great Spirit now vulnerable, Milla's sword began to slice downward, her eyes quickly widening when she saw the narrowing eyes on Muzét's face.

A sudden sharp sensation began to run down Milla's right shoulder at that very moment, a similar feeling quickly tearing in her left ankle and then her left hand. In a single second her entire body felt like it was being ripped apart, a flood of agony tearing through her entire being. After taking a step forward, her body then fell to the floor, the edge of her sword missing her sister's body by a mere centimeter before she collapsed. Milla then turned to the source of the pain, finding several strands of Muzét's hair embedded throughout her body like several needles digging into her very nerves.

"You are defeated, my dear sister," Muzét said in a nonchalant expression.

"No, not yet…," Milla attempted to stand once more.

Before she could even rise to her knees, the pain intensified, paralyzing her and sending her to the floor once more. A single twist from each of the strands was enough to return Milla face first to the ground, the pain even more unbearable than the first time Milla had used the aspyrixis on her legs. Yet despite the intensifying agony, the Lord of Spirits did her best to ignore it, her muscles and tendons twisting together as her sister's tresses began spinning within her wounds.

Despite knowing the agony she was inflicting on her sister, the Great Spirit felt herself being torn within as well. It was not her intention to harm her sister in such a manner, she simply wanted to show her the error of her ways, but knowing her sister's determination that bordered on recklessness, what choice did the elder sibling have?

"You have a strong will, Milla, but your resolve can only go so far," Muzét simply stated as she kept her emotions in check.

Instead of reaching for her sword, Milla's fist flew forward instead, but again her reach had come up short, her arm instead growing weak and limp, the rest of her body following suit. Again she was lying face first on the ground, her limbs unable to act upon her own will. A warm fluid began to swim onto her body now, her eye barely able to catch the scarlet lake that was forming beneath. It was her own blood that she was swimming in, her body growing ever more numb with every drop that seeped out of her wounds. Within seconds her entire body was in shock, the only part of her body able to follow her commands being her eyes.

Again Muzét felt another part of her die as she did this. Milla's determination was certainly as strong as ever, so strong that she would be willing to literally sacrifice life and limb to get her point across to her elder sister. As much as she wanted to support her younger sister's rekindled love, their duty to watch over the Human and Spirit Realms could not allow it. Not willing to show this concern and weakness, the older sister said her next words.

"Do you see where your foolishness has led you now, Milla?" Muzét spoke, her expression as calm as ever. "You can either be Maxwell or a mere human in love, you cannot be both. Now I'm going to give you a choice," the elder sister said, floating before her younger sister's face. "You may return to your duties as Maxwell once more and refrain from every seeing Jude ever again or you may live and die as a regular human, never again able to freely enter the Spirit Realm or regain your title as Maxwell ever again."

"Muzét…!" the Lord of Spirits seethed. "You can't expect me to make such a decision. I can-!"

Again the contortion of her nerves interrupted her will, silencing the Lord of Spirits as if she were an ant at the mercy of a spider in its web. Once more her elder sister's expression was frozen in that expressionless face, her eyes unblinking as the storm's rain and her sister's blood washed into one. Again she willed her arms and legs to move forward, to reach for her sword and strike down Muzét, yet they would not respond whatsoever. Knowing that she had won this bittersweet battle, the Great Spirit took her sister by the chin once more, the grip of her fingers surprisingly gentle as she looked into Milla's pink pupils.

"Again, Milla," she spoke in a somewhat wispy voice. "To live as the Lord of Spirits and be bound to your duty, or live as a human and be bound by love? Which is it that you choose?"

Muzét's offer was the same as the original Maxwell's eleven years ago; back then it was so much easier to make that decision, but as of late… These reawakened memories of her and Jude had only complicated things further. She wanted to be with Jude, she always had, but at the same time, she remembered her vow to look over both humans and spirits alike. Were she to relinquish her power, would the next Maxwell keep that vow, or would they abuse that power for their own sake? It was a difficult decision, one that left Milla indecisive for the first time in her life. And yet after a moment of contemplating, she could only say what she said next.

"…I have a request…," Milla said with much difficulty.

"Go ahead," Muzét nodded.

With her decision now made, the Lord of Spirits voiced her final decision to her sister, her eyes filled with tears as she spoke…

* * *

"Man, it seems like the weather's gotten worse," Jude overhead two of his colleagues as they stood by the window.

"Just hope it doesn't take out any of the power lines," the other co-worker commented.

"Don't say that!" the first retorted. "Do you have any idea what would happen if-"

The young researcher could only sigh as he looked back to the work on his computer screen. The schematics for the new water-producing spyrite machine were still off. At the rate they were going, Jude feared that it would probably take him at least another three years to finish the machine, and knowing the common people, such a time span was too long. However, he also did have hopes that the water would eventually replenish itself now that spyrix technology had been almost entirely replaced with spyrite, but of course, that didn't exactly help with his predicament.

"Oh man, what am I going to do?" Jude sighed. "At this rate, we'd probably be better off just building that machine Director Beryl was talking about earlier.

As if on cue, the GHS on his desk suddenly rang. Recognizing the number as being that of the front desk, the young researcher immediately picked it up, hoping it could at least give him a short break from his current predicament.

"Hello?" he answered the line.

"Jude Mathis, please report to Director Beryl's office immediately," the receptionist on the other line ordered briefly before hanging up.

"The director wants to see me?" Jude questioned aloud. "I wonder what it could be about."

Without wasting any more time, Jude hurried to the nearest elevator, riding it up to the top floor where the Dr. Beryl had set up office. The young researcher found himself shaking a little as he waited for the elevator to take him up, feeling nervous and anxious at the same time. Jude had never actually been to the director's office before; all he knew was that it was large enough to take up the entire top floor of EX Laboratories' facilities. In fact, he could only count the number of employees who had been there with one hand.

As soon as the elevator stopped and opened, Jude was surprised to find what he had entered into. He was expecting extravagant paintings, exotic plants, and classical music playing throughout the vicinity, but instead he simply saw what seemed to be another lab with several computers and other machinery throughout. If anything, these machines looked more advanced than what was available to his division; these inventions looked like they were unmanned or required very little input from a person.

"…this isn't what I was expecting…," was all the young researcher could say about his surroundings.

"So you've arrived," the director interrupted Jude's self-made inspection.

"You wanted to see me?" Jude questioned.

"I did," she nodded, her green hair slightly bobbing with her head. "Have a seat," she ordered, directing him to a nearby desk with two chairs.

Jude didn't know what to make of the situation. From the stories he heard in the past, meeting with the director always meant bad news. He recalled a colleague of his was in charge of a project for a new spyrite-powered car and he had gotten fired simply because she didn't like his results, despite the fact that the vehicle was much faster and safer than any other model currently on the market. He had heard that Director Beryl was a perfectionist and expected the very same from each of her staff.

"I understand you've been assisting with the Global Water Source Project, am I correct?" Dr. Beryl asked.

It seemed like one of the director's infamous 'interrogations' had already begun. The way she sat with her elbows on the desk, her hands folded together and her lips hidden behind them, all it left one to look at were those grimacing yellow eyes. It was already difficult to try and even understand what the director was thinking to begin with, but this only worsened the situation as it forced one to look directly into her stone cold gaze.

"Well…, that is… …I'm going to get fired, aren't I?" the young researcher sighed.

"It depends on your answer," the director said, her tone as serious as ever. "But maybe I should try another approach. I understand that ten years ago you were involved with the Divergence Catalysts Incident described in Spirius Corporation's database."

Electricity surged through Jude the very moment the director mentioned the words 'Divergence Catalysts'. Even to this day the public was not to have any knowledge of such events, much less had access to Spirius Corporation's database. So just how did Dr. Beryl of all people know this? The last time he checked, Dr. Beryl wasn't a formal employee of Spirius at all, so maybe she obtained it illegally?

"I'm sorry, Dr. Beryl, but how-"

"Don't worry, I'm actually closely associated with the Board of Directors at Spirius," Dr. Beryl quickly explained. "In fact, you can say that a majority of them actually helped EX Laboratories get off the ground when we were first established approximately 10 years ago. If it wasn't for their own research and funding at the time, I don't think EX Laboratories would be where it is right now. But I digress, I've summoned you to my office today for a specific reason. I want you to take a look at this."

Throwing a file on the desk before her, the young researcher's eyes quickly locked on the words "TOP SECRET" stamped in red. Cautiously taking the file in his hands, he opened it and began skimming through its contents. His eyes only widened from what he saw, finding the schematics of what seemed to be some sort giant mechanical device. Reading the formulas associated with the schematics, he quickly recognized them as being similar to the ones used when Rideaux summoned Milla back into the Prime Dimension. However, the formulas were slightly different, and at the same time, more advanced.

"Dr. Beryl, what is this?"

"The basic schematics for the Gate to Another World," the director explained. "I want you to be the head researcher and engineer for the project. I wouldn't have had my little speech earlier if I hadn't already at least drawn up the blueprints, and I think you of all people would be the perfect in turning my little dream into a reality."

Again Jude was in shock. To bear such a responsibility was something unheard of for someone in his current position. There had been other employees who had been working for EX Laboratories since its inception, many of whom weren't even allowed a supervisory role in the production of kitchen products, so why him of all people?

"I'm honored, Dr. Beryl, but I have to ask, why did you choose me?"

"Your experience in Divergence Catalysts easily made you the top candidate," the director continued. "Not to mention you are the 'Father of Spyrite Technology' are you not? I also think your recent winning of the Howe Award played a role in my decision of picking of you as well. In any case, it seems as if I've overstepped my boundaries and assumed you've already accepted this position. I believe I should have asked first before having you review the file."

"Oh no, it's fine," the young researcher assured her. "I'll be more than happy to take this position. I think that this project may actually be of more benefit to our world than a simple water-creation machine."

"I'm glad you feel that way," a soft smile surprisingly stretched across the director's lips. "In accordance with you accepting your new position, I'll have one million gald transferred into your account. It should already have been transferred by the time you leave the lab."

"A million gald!" Jude exclaimed.

"I think you deserve it. Think of it as a preview of what's to come for taking this new position. In any case, I've also given you approval to take the rest of the day and the following week off. I'd like to have you fully rested when you return so you can begin your research immediately."

Jude was left speechless by his employer's generosity. A million gald advance and a week of vacation. Things couldn't be more perfect for the young researcher at that moment. Barely able to contain his excitement, Jude bowed to the director once more, thanking her again for her kindness.

"Thank you Dr. Beryl. I truly appreciate what you've done for me."

"There's no need to thank me. I just expect results."

Without saying another word, the young researcher left the director's office, breathing a sigh of relief as he walked. The director didn't seem to be as heartless and cold as he initially thought. He even got to see her smile, something none of his fellow researchers had ever witnessed.

With the young researcher now out of her office however, the director turned to the monitor behind her desk. With a few clicks of her mouse, a video began to play on the screen, one that she dared not show to her recent guest. It was a video retrieved from the Exodus base that she had mentioned in her conference earlier, the last video that was recorded before the entire facility was destroyed.

"I am Milla Maxwell, the Lord of Spirits," the voice of a young girl boomed from her computer's speaker. "Members of Exodus, you shall pay for your sins!"

Upon hearing these words, an explosion burst from the north area of the camera's position on the video, the fires punching through a pair of thick steel doors. From the fires stepped out a young girl, one that looked no older than six years of age. By her side were four beings, each representing a different element, but in the child's arms, was a single baby.

The director's yellow eyes were practically glued to the screen as she watched the carnage it depicted. Geysers of red erupted from the soldiers in various ways, bones were contorted in crushed in manners that would leave even the most hardened soldiers sick, and screams of anguish that would send chills down the spines of even the dead echoed throughout the screen. Yet despite the chaos, despite the slaughter, the director had used her mouse to zoom in on the young girl and child in her arms. For a moment her eyes locked on the young girl in the screen, her face filled with a sickened glee as the young Lord of Spirits committed her acts. And yet the director's attention then moved to a place one would not expect, focusing in on the tiny life in the girl's arms, her simper widening even deeper the more the video played.

"There's no doubt about it then…," the director thought to herself. "After twenty-five years, I've finally found the key to finding you, Milla Maxwell…"

* * *

_Skit: Baby Talk_

Child Milla: So… You're a baby…

Baby Jude: Goo goo?

Child Milla: Um… How's life?

Baby Jude: Goo goo.

Child Milla: …what do like to do for fun?

Baby Jude: Goo goo.

Child Milla: …I'm not understanding anything. Do babies have their own language before they learn to speak proper English? How am I going to do this…? Hm… Oh, I know! Hey Baby, does "goo goo" mean "yes"?

Baby Jude: Ga ga?

Child Milla: …Okay… Then does "ga ga" mean "no"?

Baby Jude: Goo ga?

Child Milla: Argh! This is so frustrating! Talking to you is impossible! Wait, what are you doing? Ouch! Let go of my hair!

* * *

**Author's Note: **And so the plot thickens... I'm sure some readers may recognize the content of this chapter being the events depicted in the official _Tales of Xillia _short story, _The Day Milla Maxwell was Born_. I haven't read the actual story myself, but only the summary that was available on the Taleslations' tumblr page. As such, I made the actual contents of this chapter a bit more of my own.

I hope you've enjoyed the story so far. I'm really trying my best to keep the characters within character this time around, hopefully to a much better effect. At the same time however, I hope to try and humanize them a bit more and hopefully give each of them an equal opportunity in the spotlight if possible. Anyways, feel free to leave a review if you would be so kind, constructive criticism is welcome.

For the next chapter, we'll find out what exactly happened to Leia after the events of the previous chapter and a certain Rieze Maxian king will finally make his appearance. Hope you look forward to it.


	6. Forward

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the delay in updating. Unfortunately a family member had just passed away recently so I had been in a writer's slump for a while. It seems to have affected my writing I'm afraid, with one section of this chapter not seemingly up to my usual standards due to the state of mind I was in when I wrote it. It's not my best writing by far, I might even have to go back later on to polish it up a bit, but I think I'll have to do it when I'm in a better state of mind.

Not that I want to have things get too personal, but in regard to this chapter, since Milla and Jude had their own chapter prior, this one focuses on other members of the cast, namely what happened to Leia after her failed anniversary with Alvin. As such, I'm afraid Milla's answer to Muzét's question will have to wait until the next chapter.

For Alvin X Leia fans, there is a lemon in this chapter involving this pairing. However, as I'm sure all my readers know by now, due to the rules of the FanFiction website, the lemon is not posted here. Instead, it can be found in my blog.

I really have nothing else to say at the moment, but please enjoy the story.

* * *

_Chapter 5: Forward_

The Sharil Mansion didn't have guests as often as it used to in the past, even its rightful owner's room had been vacant for months. It seemed like an eternity since Elize had company aside from the governess's guards and some of the servants and maids. However, this wasn't the type of company she was expecting.

It seemed only like yesterday when she was the one being doted on by others. It always used to be her that needed help being put to sleep, whether it was needing someone like Jude to watch over her or someone like Leia to talk the night away until she was too exhausted to speak another word. It wasn't until her journey of eleven years ago that she truly felt like she could relax, where she could enjoy the company of others, to know that she wasn't alone.

Ten years ago during their journey with Elle and Ludger however, it was now Elize's turn to dote on the younger child. Of course Elle was very different that Elize, she always tried to act so strong, hiding her fears and doubts rather haughtily. Still, Elize went along with her act just so that she could watch out for her. She wanted to make her feel safe, to feel comfortable and secure, much like the others did for her. Maybe this was why she became a teacher, to give that same comfort and security to children as the others had given her.

"Are you sure you don't need anything?" the young magician questioned her purple-haired guest as she led her to one of her mansion's many guest rooms.

"I'm fine, thanks," Sophie assured Elize for what seemed like the millionth time that evening. "Really, you don't have to worry about me."

"Ms. Sophie, please do not be ashamed if you require anything," Rowen tried to speak now. "It really is not a bother."

"I'm fine," the purple-haired girl repeated, a slight hint of irritation in her voice. "I just want to go to bed already so we can leave as soon as the sun comes up."

Without saying another word, their guest quickly shut the door on the two. The action left Elize speechless; it's true she had some troublesome students in the past, but the way Sophie reacted…

"Are you all right, Elize?" the former butler questioned his young protégé.

"Huh? Oh yes, I'm fine," she assured him with a half smile. "I'm just worried is all."

"Is it about what Sophie said earlier, or was it her actions just now?" Rowen questioned.

"Both I suppose," Elize questioned.

* * *

"What do you mean a person destroyed your world?" Elize remembered questioning her mysterious guest earlier that day.

"This may be hard to believe, but your world of Rieze Maxia and Elympios are not the only planes of existence," Sophie explained. "There are countless other existences in the universe; your world is just one."

"So you mean there are other lands aside from Rieze Maxia and Elympios?" Rowen questioned.

"Not just lands, I mean whole entire worlds, worlds that aren't meant to connect with one another," the purple-haired girl tried to explain. "When you look into the night sky, what do you see?"

"The sky and stars?" the young magician tried to answer.

"Theoretically those stars are other worlds," Sophie continued. "But then, from the world I came from, I'm not sure if this is entirely different plane of existence or somewhere earlier or later in my world's timeline."

"Meaning?" the elderly man asked, trying to make sense of the situation.

"The world I came from may be your world's past or future, or maybe even they aren't linked by time at all. All I know is I followed the person who destroyed my world here."

"I'm not sure if I understand, but I have to ask, who is this person you're looking for?" Elize questioned.

"…I'm not sure if I can even explain," Sophie uneasily answered. "All I know is that they're after the one called 'Milla Maxwell' and the power she wields. We have to warn her as soon as possible. Take me to her right now, she needs to know-"

Before the girl could speak another word, her body suddenly became frozen, collapsing to its side onto the sofa she sat on. Quickly noticing this, the prime minister and the magician hurried to their guest's side laying her flat against the seat. Yet something was strange about Sophie. She had no pulse, no breath, yet her eyes were wide open and her body slightly twitching.

"Sophie, are you all right?" the young teacher tried to wake her. "Sophie!"

"I… I'm okay," the young girl weakly replied, her body somehow inching towards the door. "We have to warn her. Milla Maxwell is your friend, isn't she? If we don't warn her now, then-"

"Sophie, please stop!" Elize ordered, preventing her guest from falling off the sofa.

"Nobody has seen Milla in ten years I'm afraid," the former conductor interrupted. "I could call each of our former companions and check to see if they have seen her, but I'm afraid each of them will provide the same results."

"Does she have a hometown or place she often frequents?" the purple-haired girl questioned. "I demand you take me there!"

"Sophie, even the village that worships her, Nia Khera, hasn't seen her either," Elize tried to explain. "Milla really is-"

"Nia Khera you said? Then that's where I'm going!" the young girl tried to rise again, only to collapse once more before taking a single step. "Really, I'm fine," she tried to assure the two. "I thank you for your patronage, but I must be going now!"

"You can't be serious!" Rowen protested once more. "The monsters grow more dangerous by the hour and the city guard only patrols the perimeter of the city. In your current condition, you may not even survive long enough to find shelter once the sun goes down."

"Trust me, I'm used to danger," Sophie tried to assure the elderly man. "Now please, you're getting in the way of my mission."

The young girl was certainly head strong, perhaps just as if not more than a certain Lord of Spirits they knew. Regardless of what they said, they knew Sophie was adamant in finding Milla. But still, how would she even do so when no one has even seen her to the best of their knowledge. If the threat Sophie described was real and Milla truly was in danger, then Rowen and Elize knew they would have to accompany purple-haired girl.

"At least wait until morning," Elize proposed. "At least that way, we'll all be rested and we can help you. I mean you don't really know your way around this world, right? We could at least show you around, maybe even help you bring your case to Milla."

"…I suppose…," Sophie finally complied. "…I guess I still haven't fully recovered. If you'll allow me to, please let me stay the night. I won't impose any further than that."

"Please, don't worry," Elize assured the young girl. "Take as much time as you like staying here. And don't worry about imposing, if anything we'd like to help you," the words quickly caught the purple-haired girl's attention.

"Help me?" Sophie repeated. "But you'll be in danger if you come along. Even if you were to come-"

"Hohoho," the former conductor laughed. "As we stated earlier, Elize was only twelve when we went on our first adventure. If you don't mind the old cliché, but we're used to danger."

"That's right," Elize nodded. "Milla's our friend and we have to let her know. But more importantly, you need to rest. You can't tell your story to Milla if you're about to pass out every second."

"…I guess you're right…," Sophie said, defeated. "Very well, I accept your hospitality. Please excuse me for being a burden."

* * *

"She was so insistent on finding Milla earlier," Elize spoke again in the present. "I mean, I'm grateful that she shared with us her story, or at least a part of it, but…"

"…it seems like she's trying to carry the weight of the world on her shoulders, correct?" Rowen asked.

"And that's why I'm worried, Rowen!" the young teacher exclaimed. "She's just a child. I don't know exactly what happened between her and this person that's after Milla, but I know it's causing her to act irrational. Did you see how she was ready to just storm out just an hour ago? It takes about a day-and-a-half to get the seahaven alone on foot…"

"I understand your concern, Elize," the elderly man agreed. "We certainly can't have our young guest wander this land by her lonesome, especially if she is not of this world as she claims."

Despite nearly passing out from fatigue, their purple-haired guest was still conscious, her ears listening intently to the muffled voices from the other side of her door. Again Sophie had found herself in a familiar situation, finding herself in an alien world with nothing but her mission to guide her. Somehow she had managed to find what seemed like trustworthy people once again, the memory of which seemed like only yesterday and yet so long ago at the same time. This nostalgia, this feeling of curiosity and warmth, how she wished she could extinguish it once again…

"I can't involve anyone else in my mission," Sophie said to herself as she continued to overhear the voices on the other side. "Not like before…"

* * *

"You dare challenge my authority?" the King of Rieze Maxia snarled at his newest opponent. "Do you even realize who I am?"

Gaius was infuriated; he wasn't the type to be angered so easily, but even the one before him was trying his patience. Normally he would let Prime Minister Rowen handle such matters, but it was Gaius' own decision and words that put the former conductor on vacation. Realizing he had no one but himself to handle this matter, the monarch narrowed his eyes further, baring his teeth as his rage began to overwhelm him.

"You can't be serious!" Gaius snarled. "What do you mean 'Error 404, Website not found'? Stupid machines!"

It was embarrassing, but even after eleven years of adopting Elympios' technology, Gaius was still having trouble surfing the internet, much less checking his email. Whether it was using his GHS, a computer, or sometimes even flipping a light switch, Rowen was always an expert in such manners; without the prime minister, Gaius was lost. To make matters worse, his people mostly stopped having in-person audiences with him, opting instead to bring up their inquiries through email or internet forums instead. It wasn't too long ago that people would stand outside in the cold for hours on end just to bring up their problems with the king, but it seemed as if those days had now passed.

"I am Gaius, King of all of Rieze Maxia, and I order you to access my email!" the king tried yelling at his computer once again. "Open, I say! Open!"

"…um, excuse me, your majesty…," the king's yelling seemed to have brought worry to one of his servants.

"Yes, what is it?" Gaius asked, quickly regaining his composure.

"Another letter from Lady Leonhart has come in sir," the young servant said, shaking in her boots as she presented him with a letter. "I don't think this one has any internet links or anything of that nature."

"…thank you for this," the king sighed, taking the letter into his hand. "You are dismissed."

Upon taking the letter, the servant quickly left, leaving Gaius with his frustrations again. For a second he looked at the unopened letter, only to toss it into a nearby corner filled with similar papers. It was another letter from his fiancé, an Elympion noblewoman named Julia Yun Leonhart.

The truth of the matter was that the people of Rieze Maxia had been pressing their king to get married for the last eight years; Rieze Maxia needed an heir, and although the coliseum in Xian Du often settled upon who would become the new king, the people believed that it would be best that the new king be of Gaius' bloodline so that he would share his beliefs of the strong protecting the weak. Gaius was always the type of king that would do whatever it took to make his people were happy, and so, he made the best choice he could make, becoming engaged to the heir of a small Elympion corporation. By marrying Ms. Leonhart, Gaius believed it would not only help increase trade between the two worlds, but also help solidify the treaty between them.

However, the engagement was more political than anything else. Gaius could only count the number of times he had met Ms. Leonhart in person with the fingers of one hand and he could only recall her dislike of Rieze Maxian dishes such as Mabo Curry or even Soda Rice. Come to think of it, Gaius couldn't determine if he liked or disliked Ms. Leonhart as a person, their interactions entirely consisting of politics and business. Despite how he felt, the King of Rieze Maxia knew that a king exists for his people and that he should not have any say in any matters that involve them. He must do what is best for his people, even if it does not correspond with his own wishes.

"You're as popular as ever," a gentle voice sailed into the monarch's ears. "How many unanswered letters is that now? Twenty-five? Thirty?"

"I've lost count after one-hundred," Gaius bluntly answered, turning his chair to face the Great Spirit before him. "So what brings you here today, Muzét?"

"I just came here on a whim, that's all," Milla's sister smiled.

"…I see," the monarch said, turning his chair back to his computer.

It wasn't like Muzét to simply visit Gaius on a whim as she stated. Strangely, she had this urge to see him after her exchange with Milla. She knew she wanted to tell him something, but the moment she saw him, Muzét couldn't quite put her finger on what it was she wanted to say to him. Was it about her guilt over what she had done to Milla? It was justified that she worry about her sister's recent waxing conviction in her duties, but the pain she caused her was just-

Or was it something else that Milla said that caused Muzét's sudden visit? She wasn't sure what caused it, but after her spat with her younger sibling, the Great Spirit had an urge to see Gaius that very moment. Yet now that she was here, she didn't know what to do or say.

Muzét could only stand, or rather float, as she observed the King of Rieze Maxia. Her eyes were glued to his back, watching his shoulder twitch as he struggled to type on his computer's keyboard. She noticed his hair slightly rising from his growing frustration, a vein beginning to pop from the back of his hand the moment he slammed his fist against his table's surface.

As she watched him, Muzét felt her heart beating, the air around her becoming light and her throat growing dry. She thought that maybe she was getting a little light-headed at first because of her recent travels, but then her sister's own words came back to haunt her.

"As you know, the Lord of Spirits shouldn't have any business spending time with a mere human," the Great Spirit has said only about an hour ago. "Your duty is to safeguard the Human and Spirit Realms and have them balanced accordingly. Your current affairs with Jude have no place in your duty whatsoever."

"And what would you know, Muzét?" Milla questioned. "What of the time you spend with Gaius?"

"I'll have you know that my interactions with Gaius are not as shameful as your lustful acts with Jude," the Great Spirit had scoffed. "Milla, you know you had your chance to become human again eleven years ago, but you relinquished that choice."

"…a chance to become human? What does it mean to even be a human?" Muzét questioned to herself out loud in the present.

"Did you say something, Muzét?" Gaius questioned.

"No, nothing!" Muzét quickly replied, regaining her usual smile as she spoke.

"You must be tired," Gaius said, still facing his monitor's screen. "If you require rest, you may use my personal quarters upstairs. …however…," a slight tint of red befell the monarch's face with his next words. "If you still require it, you may direct tether with me as well."

"I… I think I should be okay in your quarters," Muzét replied, her cheeks somewhat flush at Gaius' last suggestion. "If you'll excuse me."

Without saying another word, Muzét began retreating to the king's quarters. Even as she hovered away, she felt her heart still beating as quickly as ever, her ears still hot from their conversation. She didn't know what to make of this situation. She could only gather this was all Milla's doing.

Unbeknownst to Muzét however, the monarch had watched the Great Spirit leave his presence until she disappeared from his sight. The prospect of marrying any other woman disgusted Gaius; he already knew long ago who he would marry if she would agree to it. Gaius was always a man who was upfront about how he felt, but when it came to her, it was sometimes difficult to even say what was truly in his mind, what was truly in his heart. No, even if he were to say it, there was still his people he needed to consider, he needed to put the matters of his heart aside for their sake. Sighing once again, he returned to his computer once more, his anger flaring once.

"…stupid…," the king hammered his desk once more.

* * *

"…a! …eia! Leia! LEIA!"

It was a familiar voice that called out to her, his voice. The darkness before her began to peel away as she opened her eyes, the vicinity around her a blur at first but slowly coming into focus. The editor found herself in an unknown room, but one she had grown familiar with during her past occupation. Upon seeing the charts, white drapes, and medical equipment, she quickly surmised that she was in the hospital.

"Leia!" the voice of her boyfriend echoed beside her once more.

"…Alvin…?" Leia groggily called, her body still fatigued.

"Oh thank god you're all right!" the former mercenary quickly wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. "One of the shop owners near the seahaven found you passed out on the docks thinking you may have washed up on shore. If I wasn't so busy with work, I would have…."

Again things became deaf in Leia's ears, the world around her becoming blank once more. Though she could still see and hear everything that was going on, it also felt as if time itself was just passing by her, as if she were merely an observer of the events that were taking place. Her body felt so light for some reason, yet at the same time, it was numb. Despite how Alvin was holding her, she couldn't even return the gesture, or maybe it was more like she didn't want to return the gesture.

"I'm so sorry, Leia," his voice became clear in her ears once again. "I swear, I'll make it up to you somehow. I'll do whatever it takes to…."

"You hurt me," she heard her voice echo in her head. "You lied to me. You promised me. You anger me. You sadden me. You are nothing to me!"

This voice that she heard, Leia was sure this was her own voice. It had her tone, it had her pitch, and yet, it did not seem like it was hers at all. The fires burning in her eyes, the lump in her throat, the quivering of her muscles, these were her emotions, and yet at the same time, they also felt like they were someone else's.

"I really have been a jerk this time, haven't I?" the former mercenary's words began to sail into her ears once again. "You know what, maybe you're right. Maybe I should just quit my job, maybe I should just call it quits and-"

"…no…," Leia suddenly spoke.

The voice that came from her mouth, it was Leia's wasn't it? Something was different about it, not just the fact that it was obviously cold and detached. It would be understandable that she was feeling this way, but at the same time, something about Leia didn't seem right to Alvin. This person before him, the empty look in her eyes, the grimacing presence, the menacing aura, even Alvin knew this was never the type of person Leia could become even if she had reached the peak of her anger.

"Leia?" Alvin called to his girlfriend.

"Don't listen to him," the voice whispered in her subconscious.

Yet the voice didn't stop there, its many commands echoing relentlessly in her head and almost in unison. It was saying things to her, hurtful things that she should share with Alvin. It said things like calling him a liar, call him horrible, tell him how much she hurt him, and yet at the same time, it said many things that were to the extreme. The voice wanted to her to tell him that what he has done was irredeemable, that after all he has done he would never find happiness, that he would only find solace in death. The voice urged Leia to get away from this man, to kill him if he pursued her in any way. The voice wanted her to hurt him, to maim him, to destroy him, to end his existence right then and there.

"No…!" Leia tried to silence the voice with her own.

"This man will only hurt you again," one of the voice's sentences echoed above the rest. "Has he not already hurt you enough times? Didn't it all begin with the scar on your back?"

In that very moment, the pain from eleven years ago quickly resurfaced. It was the time after Milla's death, a time when the entire party had separated. She remembered that day when Alvin found them in Hamil, how he tried to kill her and Jude. It was he who left the scar in her back, shooting at her with the intent of murder. The feeling of lead contorting her muscles, the way it boiled her blood, once again that pain shot through each of her nerves in the present, forcing her to scream out in pain.

"Ah!" she cried, her hand instinctively reaching for her scar.

"Leia, what's wrong?" the former mercenary placed his arms around her once more. "Leia!"

"What of the pain you felt when he told you about the first woman he betrayed?" the voice questioned once again. "That woman, Presa, you knew it would be difficult for him to talk about her, and yet…"

"…I guess I did love her…," she heard his voice again as clearly as she did that day. "I do regret everything I put her through. Even to this day, I am sorry for what I did."

Another sharp pain rushed through Leia in that moment, her eyes once again burning from the reopened wound in her heart. More pain then surged into Leia's soul, this time without mention of from the voice within her.

"I didn't mean to forget our anniversary," one of his many excuses echoed once more. "Really, I was caught up with work."

"I didn't mean to leave you at the station like that," another excuse was followed by another pang in her chest. "Something came up."

"I'm going to have to cancel for this weekend," a third broken promise echoed once more. "There's another issue at the office."

"I can't do dinner tonight. I've got a meeting with a client."

"This weekend's no good, I have to make up my commissions."

"I don't have time for a break. There's bills that need to be paid."

"I'm not sure how much more I can do this…"

With all of their arguments past and present suddenly coming to the forefront once again, the editor's cried loudly, screeching through the entire vicinity as if a monster had broken into the hospital. The inhuman scream had caught Alvin off guard, knocking him backward as his girlfriend yelled into the air, tears violently streaming down her face.

"Leia, what's wrong?!" Alvin called before her storming cry. "Leia!"

"Don't believe him," the voice urged once again.

"Don't trust him," the voice spoke at the same time with its other statement.

"Hurt him."

"Maim him."

"Strike him down."

"Destroy him."

"Kill him."

Once more she screamed, her cry shattering the glass of the nearby windows now. Whose voice was it that was speaking to her, why was this voice saying such horrible things to her?

"What's going on in here?" a nurse passing by burst into the room, only to be nearly blown back by Leia's voice.

"Get a doctor in here," Alvin ordered. "Hurry!"

"Do not let this man get near you," the voice urged Leia once again. "Do not let him hurt you anymore."

Yes it's true Alvin had done nothing but hurt as of late, yes he had broken so many promises, yes he made her shed so many tears, but at the same, she remembered the many smiles he had given her, the many promises that he did keep, and the joy he had brought to her heart.

"No, I won't do it," Leia shook her head, yet the torrents in her room somehow still swirling. "You can't ask me do something so horrible to the man I love. Yes he's hurt me, yes he's broken his promises, but at the same, he's given me so much happiness and joy over the last few years!"

* * *

Memories of the last two years began to replay before Leia's mind in that moment, memories that were free from grief and sadness. She remembered their first actual date to the very same restaurant she was to meet him earlier that day. It was a simple lunch date as she proposed a few weeks after her drunken reunion with him.

"I think I'll have an order of the Leronde-style chicken," the editor began running her finger down the left side of the menu, "along with the fried Rappig ears, mabo curry, an order of the spicy chicken rolls, chocolate pudding, and a side of soda rice."

"Are you serious?!" the salesman choked as he took a sip of his water. "That's practically everything off the left side of the menu!"

"Hey, you did say 'order whatever you want, it's on me', didn't you?" Leia smiled.

"Are you seriously going to eat all that?" Alvin groaned.

"Of course not, I'm just kidding," she joked. "Seriously though," she turned back to the waiter. "I'll just have the soda rice."

"Oh thank god," Alvin gave off a sigh of relief. "If you did order all that, I was afraid you'd use up the rest of my check for this month."

"Seriously, Alvin, do you really think anybody could even eat all that?" Leia questioned as she opened a packet of sugar for her coffee.

"The only person who comes to mind is a certain Lord of Spirits…," the former mercenary answered.

"I guess that's true," the editor began to take a sip of her coffee.

Just as she began to drink, a man with a camera suddenly appeared before the two of them, the noise of his shoes hitting the ground and his words startling the two.

"Wah!" Leia shrieked at the sudden appearance of the photographer.

"Say 'cheese!'" the man with the camera caught them off guard.

In that same second, a bright flash emitted from the device, a small picture immediately printing from the camera soon after. Within a moment the photo revealed itself, capturing the moment of the two's fright, namely the exact second Leia spilled her hot coffee over Alvin's new, white five-hundred thousand gald suit.

"Oh man, what the hell!" Alvin exclaimed, the two of them focused on the mess Leia had made instead of the photo that was just taken. "Is it just me, or do you have something against my clothes lately?"

"I'm so sorry," the editor apologized, trying to wipe off the brown stains from his white business clothing.

"Eh he he," the photographer nervously laughed as he placed the photo on the table. "I guess this one's on the house…"

* * *

Their first date was simply a reunion of old friends, but it was their second date that Leia believed their friendship became something more.

"Seriously, how old are you again?" Alvin sighed as the editor practically jumped up and down upon seeing the entrance to the park. "I thought you asked me to hang out, not babysit."

"Hey it's not my fault they don't have anything like this in Rieze Maxia!" Leia defended herself. "The closest thing we have are festivals, and even those last only a day or two at most. Hey, what's that over there!" the editor exclaimed, her eye catching a park employee dressed in a giant scorpion costume.

She then remembered the date that followed a week after the first, this time it was at an amusement park. Leia remembered the different rides and carnival games they played that day, the editor seemingly making everything a competition. From who could eat the most plates of spicy mabo curry before having a sip of water to how many times they could go on the roller coasters non-stop, it was such a blast that Leia lost count of who was winning what. It had all become a blur of what actually happened during that day in the park, but it was the night after that Leia remembered more clearly.

"Seriously, you're not gonna throw up again are you?" the salesman asked, the both of them still suffering from the ill effects of eating ten plates of spicy mabo curry earlier that day.

"Ha ha, very funny," the editor sarcastically replied, remembering the last two of his suits that she ruined. "Is that why you're dressed in jeans and a hoodie this time? Afraid I'll just ruin all the nice things you have?"

"Well you haven't ruined our day so far and I'd have to say that it was pretty nice," the former mercenary said, turning on his old charm as they walked.

It was typical of Alvin to say something as witty as that, but it was always that wittiness that made Leia's heart skip a beat, even if she did call him things like 'jerk' afterward. This time however, she couldn't find any words of retort, she couldn't find a way to lash back out, all she could do was stand in place with her cheeks burning from embarrassment.

"Hey, is that curry finally doing its thing?" the salesman's voice snapped her back to reality. "At least hold it for another two blocks. We're almost at your place, right?"

"You jerk!" her new pet name for the former mercenary now escaped her mouth. "I wasn't going to throw up!"

"Oh, so it was going out the other way?" Alvin teased, his body quickly turning and beginning to run as he saw fumes now steaming from Leia's ears.

"That isn't even funny, Alvin!" she chased after the former mercenary.

Leia remembered how she chased Alvin home that evening, recalling how he teased her with his smart aleck jokes and snickers. She recalled how angry she was from his remarks, how it ruined that one peaceful and blissful statement he shared with her. She remembered trying to throw a few things at him that evening, from old cans to even rocks. Each time she would throw something, the former mercenary would simply step aside and face her after, dealing her another sarcastic joke about how "she threw like a girl" or "if you're gonna imitate Milla, at least light it on fire and then throw it".

Their playful bickering went on for the next two blocks, the two of them growing ragged from the chase, the former mercenary stopping at her apartment complex's door in order to catch his breath. It was at this point that the editor finally caught up with him, stopping just a few steps in front of him, her body not able to take a step further.

"Really?" the former mercenary couldn't help but give another one of his quips. "You're a martial arts expert and you're already out of breath? What kind of martial artist are you?"

"And what about you?" Leia retorted. "What kind of mercenary are you running from a woman like that? Scared of being beaten by a girl?"

"Yeah, me beaten by a girl," Alvin scoffed. "All right then, lay it on me," the salesman stepped forward. "Free shot, right here!" he pointed at his face.

She couldn't recall what exactly it was that forced her to do what she did next, but the next thing Leia knew, she was grabbing Alvin by the collar and pressing her lips against his. She had experienced her first kiss that evening, a feeling she had been saving for so long to give to that special someone. As their lips met, she couldn't help but wonder why she would waste on someone like Alvin, a man who could always had something witty to say and could never take things too seriously. This was a man who she always thought of as lazy, a blowhard, an idiot, a… a man who stole her heart.

Upon realizing what she had just did, she couldn't help but grow flustered and embarrassed once more, her body quickly pushing away from his. Her eyes were now glued to her feet from where she stood, her arms placed behind her back as if she had done something wrong. Even the former mercenary was standing there in shock, his mouth hanging wide open instead of spouting out some kind of sarcastic nonsense. For the first time an odd silence hung between the two, neither one able to speak a single word or witty remark.

'Oh man, I've really done it now…' Leia thought to herself within the awkward moment. 'Maybe it was uncalled for, maybe I was thinking this the wrong way, maybe-'

Without warning, her thoughts were quickly interrupted, stopped by the pressing of the salesman's lips against hers. Her eyes were left wide open and unblinking as his mouth pushed against hers, her body growing warm with its touch. She felt her body melting with his kiss, her limbs paralyzed as she indulged in the bitter taste of tobacco coming from his mouth. Wanting to indulge more in this moment, the editor closed her eyes to fully embrace his touch. It seemed like an eternity before they both pulled away, both of their bodies now flush in red from the passion they had just shared.

"That was a nice shot," the former mercenary smiled, surprisingly speaking without a hint of wry humor in his voice.

"Your lips are chapped," Leia surprisingly responded with Alvin's usual snarkyness. "You seemed a bit rough around the edges."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!" Alvin exclaimed as his date skipped to her door.

* * *

Leia then remembered their third date, a month after their first. This date was a personal affair, the editor inviting the salesman to her house for a home-cooked dinner. Granted her cooking skills weren't as good as her father's she thought that she was at least able to make a decent roast chicken and all the fixings. Their date could have simply ended with a meal, but for Leia, she did not want it to end there.

"Man that hit the spot," the salesman belched after finishing the last morsel on his plate. "You really are your father's daughter aren't you?"

"I'm still nowhere near as good as my dad though," the editor admitted as she took his plate to her sink. "Or for that matter, Elle's already almost at Ludger's level when I last saw her five years ago."

"Still, your meal didn't kill me or give me food poisoning, so that's a miracle in itself," Alvin teased.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Leia exclaimed.

"Oh hey, look at the time," the former mercenary quickly looked at his watch after. "I've got an early start tomorrow, so-"

"Stay here tonight," Leia quickly blurted.

"Wait, what?" the words had caught Alvin of guard.

Leia found her heart beating within her ears at that moment, the world around her now in a haze. The words she just said, never once did she ever propose anything like this to anyone of the opposite sex despite how close she had been with them. Even without looking at her own reflection, she could feel how red her face was at that moment, the uneasiness causing her legs to shiver ever so slightly.

Again there was an awkward silence between the two, similar to the one that was shared after their first kiss. This was Leia's chance to take back what she had said, to spare herself of anymore embarrassment she had brought upon herself. She could have easily laughed it off and made fun of Alvin for thinking she would ever propose such a thing, but at the same time, she knew if she were to do so it would just hurt him. Leia couldn't live with herself if she were to hurt Alvin in that regard, she knew she couldn't take back what said. No, it was more like she didn't want to. Steeling herself once more, the editor took a deep breath and repeated the words she had said one moment ago.

"Please, stay here tonight."

"All right," the salesman simply nodded. "Did you want me to take the couch or-?"

Leia didn't know if Alvin was simply feigning ignorance or trying to consider her feelings when he said his last words. Despite what he was trying to say, she quickly took his hand into her own, interrupting his last words and her eyes peering straight into his. Knowing that there was no chance to turn back from this very moment, she spoke again, her voice as determined and committed as ever.

"Stay here. With me."

With no more need for words, the editor pulled the salesman from his seat, for the first time having him under her control. With nothing more to be said in that moment, she led him to a single place she would never dare bring another man, a single place only where she could find solace in the chaos of her life, a single place that had always been her sanctuary. She led him to her room.

* * *

"You can't possibly tell me to do any of those things to him after everything we've been through," Leia ordered the voice in the present. "You have no right to-"

"Yet all the memories you had just recalled were simply from the beginning, yes?" the voice questioned. "Can you recall a more recent joyful memory between the two of you? Can you recall a moment as of late that you can hold dear?"

The question had left Leia in silence once again. She thought she could try to prove her point again by bringing up more memories of the past, but she knew that she would receive the same retort. The past, it was all in the past, nothing in the present or even recent.

"You cannot answer, I'm not surprised," the voice replied in a monotone expression. "You merely cling onto this man simply because of the past you two once shared, hoping, wishing, praying that more of these memories will resurface in the future. You need to let him go, Leia Rolando!" the voice's last words were spoken sharply. "The pain, the doubt, the emptiness, is that what you truly want in life? Do you not wish for anything better?"

"Of course I do, but I…!"

"Leia, what's wrong?" Alvin continued to shake her in the present, unaware of the battle going on inside of her. "Leia!"

"I will rid you of this man," the voice coldly spoke once more, the apparition of woman with purple hair appearing before her. "I shall free you from the grief he has given you. Die human!"

"NO!"

In that very moment, Leia regained control of her body once more, her arms quickly shoving forward, quickly pushing into the former mercenary with all her strength. The sudden action had caught Alvin off guard, the realization of what happened not reaching him until his body struck the floor. In that same very second, the violent winds suddenly began to dissipate, the air growing calm once more. Despite the new sudden tranquility, the editor remained seated with her arms extended outward, the rest of her body quivering and her breath heavy.

"…Leia…?" Alvin called out to her.

"…get out of here…," she spoke in barely a whisper.

"Leia, I…"

"Get out!"

The tone of her voice was unlike anything Alvin had ever heard Leia use throughout the time they had known each other. It was serious, determined, and most of all, hurtful. He saw the water she held back in her eyes, he saw the trembling of her shoulders and the quivering of her lips; he had only seen a sliver of this emotion from her in the past, but to see it now to its full extent…

"…all right…," the salesman could only comply with her wish. "Take care of yourself, Leia…"

And just like that, Alvin was gone. With him no longer present, the water locked within her eyes began to flood downward, her voice screeching to heavens in a hurtful sob. Never once did she want to hurt Alvin like that, despite the arguments, despite the letdowns, despite it all. And yet she knew she had to hurt him, she had to let him go, she had to leave him for his own sake.

"To free him from your bonds with your voice alone, I do not know why I did not think of that," the apparition of the purple-haired woman appeared beside Leia in that moment.

Tears quickly turned to anger upon hearing these words, the editor's gaze sharply aimed at the woman floating beside her. In spite of the menacing look, the woman simply stared back with an empty expression on her face, as if she did not truly understand the events that had just taken place.

"Get out of here!" Leia ordered the woman. "I don't know who or what you are, but I never want to see your face again!"

"I'm afraid I cannot leave your side, Leia Rolando," the woman simply replied. "For you see, you and I are one. The form you see now, this being that represents myself, it is only in your mind. I am known as the 'Little Queen', and I have come to your world to-"

"I don't care about who you are and why you've come, I just broke up with my boyfriend because of you!" Leia screamed. "If only I never took your hand, if only I never let myself go, Alvin and I would still…"

Again silence filled the air, Leia's words having been swallowed up by her emotions once again. Still unsure of what to truly make of the situation, the Little Queen could only stare at her new host. Though she had not truly explained the reason for her actions and the reasoning for her coming, she knew that speaking another word would only upset Leia further. Thinking that simply staying silent and hiding her current form would be best, the Little Queen spoke her next words more carefully.

"Forgive me for being so cold," the woman bowed. "I shall rid of myself from your sight for the moment."

And just as she said, the Little Queen disappeared from her site in that instant. Despite her no longer being there, Leia knew that was simply not the case. She could still feel her presence as if her gaze and breath were still beside her. She felt what she believed was her touch within every fiber of her muscles, she could hear voice despite it not speaking, and she could still see her very self despite not being in front of her.

Leia wanted to protest once again about her presence, she wanted to tell this 'thing' to leave her alone. Yet somehow she knew this was impossible. Leia and the Little Queen were somehow one and the same, two souls in one body. And yet despite the wish of one of these souls, Leia knew she had no choice but to abide the other soul's wish and desire for the safety of the one she held close to her heart.

"Alvin…," his name escaped her lips in barely a whisper. "I'm so sorry…"

* * *

_Skit: The King's Affairs_

Muzét: Pardon me, Gaius, but may I ask you a personal question?

Gaius: …I suppose you can. What is it you wish to ask of me?

Muzét: How often do you sate your carnal desires?

Gaius: In times of duress, I suppose… Wait, what did you just-?

Muzét: Do humans always require a partner to sate such matters, or does self satisfaction-?

Gaius: Now wait just a minute, Muzét! Even for you, this is very inappropriate.

Muzét: Oh, does his majesty have this urge right now? If you do, perhaps I, or maybe even a harem, can assist you in-

Gaius: I have no need for assistance or a harem! In fact, I only require the use of… This isn't coming out right is it…?

Muzét: I suppose how his majesty handles his own affairs is his own business, but thank you for your royal insight.

Gaius: …Muzét, let us never speak of this conversation ever again…

* * *

**Author's Note: **It took me several rewrites to try and get Leia's emotional break-up with Alvin down, but somehow I'm not sure if I was able to fully convey as best as I could. I think I'll probably polish it up later on when I'm in a better state of mind, but for the time being, I'm afraid it will have to do.

As stated earlier, there is a lemon scene written for this chapter as well. I hope that Alvin X Leia fans will enjoy reading this scene; I tried to make the mood a little different than Jude and Milla's scenes, as well as their reactions to these kinds of situations different from one another. (Now that I think about it, this is probably the most adult/perverted story I'll ever write in my entire life, though I'd like to think I try to keep things a bit tasteful instead of simply being straight up smut.) As usual, the uncut version of this chapter can be found on my blog.

As far as the Little Queen possessing Leia, I originally got the idea when I learned the Leia and the Little Queen from _Tales of Graces F_ both share the same English voice actress, Lauren Landa. On that same note, the voice actress for Muzét, Jessica Straus, also voices the Fodra Queen from _Tales of Graces F_ (though Fodra Queen will not be making an appearance in this fic). Speaking of which, I learned that Ms. Landa and Alvin's English voice actor, Matthew Mercer, will both be attending Sacanime Winter 2015. Hopefully I can ask them both in the same panel how a date between Leia and Alvin would go. Actually, I might have to ask other questions too since Elle and Rowen's English voice actors will be there too, Brina Palencia and Todd Haberkorn respectively.

I'm sure some readers are wondering why Little Queen and Sophie are no longer merged after the ending of _Tales of Graces F_ and what exactly is Sophie's role in this whole story. Without giving too much away, I can slightly hint that the answer has to do with the fic's title.

Originally I was also going to put a scene involving Ivar and Elle that further depicted their lives after _Tales of Xillia 2_, but unfortunately the chapter became too long and it felt a bit out of place given the events that occurred in this chapter. As such, the scene involving Ivar and Elle will probably go into the next chapter or be deleted altogether if it doesn't match up the pace of the next chapter.

As always, feel free to leave a review and constructive criticism if you like. If need be, I'll do my best to polish up this chapter in the future. In any case, the next chapter will finally reveal Milla's decision to Muzét's question, hope you're all looking forward to it.


	7. Decision

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone! Welcome to the sixth chapter of _End of an Era_, the final chapter that will be released for 2014 and just in time for the holidays! In this chapter, we finally have Milla's big decision to Muzét's proposal from two chapters passed. Will she follow her heart and remain by Jude's side, or will she put the world ahead of her own desires and return to being Maxwell once more?

This was probably the most difficult (and longest) chapter to write so far because of Milla's big decision. Since I didn't want to delay Milla's decision any longer, I opted to keep this chapter as a single one instead of splitting it. I tried my best to put my heart and soul into it so I hope you all enjoy it. Also, there is a lemon in this chapter (seems like there's been a lot of these lately), and as always, the uncut version of this chapter can be found in my blog.

With that said, let's begin the end of Act 1 of this story.

* * *

_Chapter 6: Decision_

'I still can't believe what just happened,' Jude thought to himself as he made his way down the street to his home. 'To think that I would be put in charge of such a huge project. I mean, it's not that I've been aiming for something like this since I started at there, but…'

Before he could think of the matter further, a shimmering object from the corner of Jude's eye suddenly got his attention. It wasn't like the young researcher to easily get distracted by anything whenever he was deep in thought, but this time was different. Though it was behind a glass window, Jude's eyes couldn't help but stare at the tiny piece, looking at its simple elegance from where it stood. He soon surveyed the price for the item, its value being equal to that of the bonus he had just received today from his employer.

Under any other circumstance, the young researcher would have ignored this item, but today was an exception. No, it wasn't just today, it was these last few weeks. For the first time in his life, he was truly happy. Though he was originally content with Milla's and his decision that they made eleven years ago, the events of these last few weeks were truly blissful and timeless. Their conversations, their intimacy, their love, until recently these were merely fantasies for the last eleven years, but now…

These feelings, their time together, he never wanted it to end, and so, without hesitation, Jude entered the shop and ordered the item he saw displayed in the window.

* * *

Elle's brow was drenched in perspiration, the drops of her own sweat doing little to cool the fires running through her face. The beating of her heart was deep, the muscle practically wanting to leap out of her chest. Her own saliva did little to relieve the dry sensation in her throat, her arm still slightly trembling as she continued to stand. Her entire body went into shock in that moment as something brushed against her leg, followed by a small, but somewhat high pitched cry.

"Meow!" the young cadet's kitten pawed at his owner.

"I know, you're hungry…," Elle knelt down to her pet. "It should be ready in a bit."

Turning her attention back to the tomato broth on the stove, Elle found the soup steaming more than ever. In that instant, she took hold of the ladle she placed on the counter next to her, dipping the cooking device into the piping hot broth. Taking the utensil to her lips, she took a taste of the soup. It was a little spicier than she originally anticipated, but it wasn't enough to cause her to gag or cough. The subtle taste of tomatoes was still there, though the beef slightly overpowered it. Still the rest of the vegetables at least balanced out the rest of the flavor, so it wasn't as if this dish was a total failure.

"How did Ludger and Daddy make it look so easy?" Elle sighed at her newest failed attempt to emulate her father's cooking skills. "Still, it's good enough I guess…"

Placing oven mitts on both of her hands, the young cadet took hold of the pot and began making her way out of the kitchen, her pet following her as she did so. Within seconds she found the table where all of her fellow DOGS agents were seated, each of them already deep in conversation on the events that had transpired earlier that day.

"I'm telling you, it's probably one of EX Laboratories' prototypes," a cadet about the same age as Elle proposed. "Think about it, they're currently the lead manufacturer in spyrite-based transportation."

"More like anything spyrite-based actually," another agent interjected.

"Is that why we're handing them everything we found at the crash site, including that kid?" a third questioned.

"It's all a bit fishy, isn't it?" a fourth cadet nodded.

"Hey, food's ready!" Elle interrupted everyone, placing the pot of soup in the center of the table. "Everyone, dig in!"

Placing the conversation on hold, each of the agents began pouring themselves a bowl of Elle's soup. Though she was still green when it came to field work, it seemed like every agent thought otherwise of her cooking. In fact, during her final field exams to become an agent, many of her fellow cadets tried to be on the same team as her just so that they could eat well until the exam was over.

"Tomatoes again?!" one of the younger cadets exclaimed as they noticed the color of the broth. "Seriously Elle, is that all you ever eat?"

"I used to hate them a lot actually," Elle admitted as she placed a bowl of soup on the ground for her pet. "Someone close to me used to cook them all the time. I guess it was because of him that I started liking them as I got older."

"Oh, I see."

Before the conversation could continue any further, the GHS in Elle's pocket suddenly began to vibrate. Excusing herself for a moment from the table, the young cadet left the table and into the hallway just outside the inn's dining area. Looking at the screen of her mobile device, her lips started to beam as she saw Elize's name flash across the text message notification. Without wasting another moment, the young cadet opened the message, thinking that her old friend had finally gotten a day off work and would be able to hang out; after all, Elle was only about a day away at the Sharil Seahaven, but more like a few hours if she got permission to use one of the DOGS' jeeps to drive through the local trails.

Unfortunately, Elle's smile quickly melted when she read the message, her hopes of seeing one of her old friends crushed within seconds.

"Have you seen Milla recently?" was all the message read.

"Milla…"

The first person that came to mind when she saw that name was the woman who helped take care of her when she was a child. So many memories started flooding Elle's mind the moment she read the name. She recalled times of childish arguments such as who knew way, way, way more about the world, she remembered the many different soups the woman cooked, and she reminisced the times when she slept by her side, keeping her safe until the morning sun. Though Elle remembered a lot of good things about the former Maxwell from another dimension, the one memory stood out the most was anything but pleasant…

* * *

"Ludger! Milla!" the young cadet recalled the events of that day once more.

It was ten years ago when it happened; Exodus had hijacked a ship with several Elympion representatives, including Chancellor Marica, onboard. It was Ludger, Jude, Alvin and Milla that volunteered to rescue the representatives, with Elle and Rollo tagging along as always. Just when they had entered the main part of the ship where the hostages were being held, they were surprisingly met by Ludger's superior, Rideaux. Yet the man was there to do anything but help, if anything it was as if he was the one in charge of the kidnapping.

"Damn you!" she remembered Jude's cry back then.

"There's no need for you to feign anger, Jude Mathis," Rideaux coldly said, a hint of sadistic pleasure in his voice. "You miss Maxwell don't you? Your beloved wandering spirit."

She remembered how each of them were struggling during that day, how Alvin and Jude were held against a wall by some sort of strange arte while Milla had almost fallen into what looked like a blackhole that appeared in the center of the room. Her surrogate guardian had almost fallen into the abyss, barely hanging on for her life as Ludger transformed into his Chromatus form, using his lance as an anchor as he held Milla's hand. The expression on his face made it clear he was just barely hanging on, that he too was ready to fall into the swirling vortex. All of them were in danger, fighting for their lives, and yet here was Elle, standing by the sidelines as always.

By simply watching the events that transpired, Elle knew she had to act, she knew she couldn't allow herself to simply watch. Not willing to let the man speak another word, the young girl found herself taking hold of the sword the Milla had dropped. With anger running through her veins, the young child charged at the imperfect Chromatus user, the blade in her arms swinging forward, using every ounce of emotion to guide the steel.

"Take this!" Elle cried.

Yet much to her chagrin, the metal device only bounced off the man's body, ricocheting backward as if he were made entirely out of rubber. Despite her failed attempt, the young girl found herself striking again, her sadness and anger guiding the sword in her arms, but the swing yielding the same result as the last.

"And this! Make this stop!" she cried, her eyes burning with fire.

"I see you're quite a hit with the kids, phony," the man continued his taunts, acting as if the young child was not even there at all.

"She's no phony!" Elle found herself swinging Milla's blade once again. "Milla is… Milla!"

"Afraid not," the imperfect Chromatus user sighed, his leg suddenly pushing against Elle.

Though it was effortless on his part, the sudden kick had knocked the young girl backward several feet, knocking her flat against the floor several feet away. A blunt pain quickly coursed through every inch of Elle's body as she struck the ground, her fingers quickly dropping the sword in her hand while she was still in the air.

"Elle!" the former Maxwell cried as soon as she struck the ground.

Sitting up as best as she could, the young girl's eyes quickly tried to survey the scene, looking for her surrogate guardian's weapon once more. Yet before she could even hope to find it, her eyes quickly met with the yellow pupils of her adversary. A sinister grin was plastered on the man's face, his arms held outward with small blades held between each of his fingers. His walk was slow yet gleeful, his teeth gleaming as his lips were stretched ear-to-ear.

Despite being frozen by fear, Elle found enough strength to finally find Milla's blade beside her. Keeping her eyes close to her adversary, her arm tried to inch toward the blade, her small body attempting to dive for it within a split second after. Yet much to her dismay, her arm stopped before the hilt of the sword, pressed against the ground by Rideaux's foot. Again she saw him simper as he watched her struggle, his vicious intents coming to the forefront once more.

Without him saying a single word or moving a single muscle, Elle felt herself already being ripped apart by his gaze. Even now she can remember his sadistic smile, how his eyes expressed the joy he would get from cutting her limb-by-limb, piece-by-piece. She tried her best to hold the tears back, to stand up and stop this man from harming herself or her friends any further, and yet…

"Just let me go!" she heard her surrogate guardian beg to the Prime Dimension version of her father. "He'll kill Elle!"

Despite being scared, above all else, Elle didn't want Milla to die. Knowing it could very well be her last words, the young girl spoke once more.

"Don't give up, Milla!" she cried. "No matter what."

"Isn't that rich," Rideaux mocked them once more. "You're the one who needs to give up."

Raising his arms and blades once more, Elle could only prepare for the worse. Her heart was racing, her brow was dry, her entire body trembling. She believed it, she absolutely believed it during that day. She believed this was going to be the day that she died.

"Hang in there!" Ludger ordered the former Maxwell, despite his weakening grip on her hand. "Elle needs you!"

Another glimmer of hope fell upon Elle at that moment. Just hearing Ludger's assurance was enough to bring Elle's spirits back for a second more. Yet that hope would only disappear starting with the words that were said next.

"I'm sorry," she felt a tear run down her face upon hearing her surrogate guardian's words. "I'm gonna have to leave the rest to you."

From where she was, Elle saw Milla speak more words, but the volume of her voice made it impossible to hear. Trying to make sense of what she had said, Elle turned her full attention to where Ludger and Milla stood, her eyes widening in shock from what happened next.

Of her own volition, Milla flicked Ludger's hand away, freeing herself from his aid. Within seconds, the young child witnessed the former Maxwell fall into the abyss below, plummeting to the unknown as she said her final words.

"Please!" Milla cried. "Look after Elle!"

* * *

The feeling of being so helpless and weak quickly returned to the forefront of Elle's memory in the present in that very moment. Despite how she tried attacking Rideaux, despite her desire to save her, despite how she wished they all could just be a family, all of her efforts were in vain. No, this was much worse than simply letting Milla die. To Elle, it was her fault why she died. On that day, it was Elle who needed to still be rescued in the end, the former Maxwell sacrificing her own life to save Elle's.

There was no denying it, Milla had died for her. Throughout the ten years that passed, Elle found herself learning to cope better with her loss, joining the DOGS so that she could prevent anyone else from losing someone they held dear to their heart. She had grown stronger during that time, strong enough to even fight Elite Class monsters with at least a team of four, and yet whenever she heard the name "Milla," she found herself always reverting back to the helpless little girl of ten years ago.

Yet the name "Milla" wasn't this person that Elize was referring to and Elle knew it. She was referring to the Prime Dimension version of this individual, the Milla Maxwell who remained the Lord of Spirits. Realizing this truth, the young cadet typed her reply, the memories of her surrogate mother fresh once more.

"No."

* * *

"I'm home," Jude announced the moment he opened the door to his apartment.

"Welcome home," the Lord of Spirits immediately replied, wrapping her arms around the young researcher.

Despite seeing his lover, Jude quickly knew something was different about her. Her clothing was certainly different from what she was wearing before, a little more elegant, but at the same time, still in her fashion. She was wearing a white collared shirt with no sleeves, the shirt itself cropped a few inches above her belly. Blue lining went down the center of her shirt and under her breasts, creating a cross-like appearance on her clothing. She wore a white vest with blue lining on the edges that stopped a little bit above the middle of her back to match with the shirt, the vest hanging about two inches more than her shirt.

Like her other outfits, she also wore long gloves that with her clothes, although these gloves were more like detached sleeves than anything else. The sleeves of this article started a little bit above her elbow, running down to the back of her hands and stopping before her middle fingers. However, the front of these sleeves opened at Milla's wrists. The sleeves themselves were also a bit longer than most clothing, hanging about four inches if she were to have her arms parallel to the ground.

Milla was also wearing a similar, cleanly cropped short skirt with blue linings as well, the length equal to the last skirt she wore. Another article of clothing was worn with the skirt which held in place by a belt, covering the entirety of the back part of her skirt and reaching down to her ankles in a two-tailed fashion, the slit of the tail taking shape an inch below her knees. The white, long boots she wore were similar in appearance to ribbons like her usual attire, wrapping downward in a spiral-like fashion before creating the "traditional boot" appearance in the middle of her thighs.

Even though she greeted him warmly, there was a subtle hint of sadness in her voice. The way she was hugging him was a little strange too, it was a little tighter than usual, almost as if she were clinging him for dear life. Returning the gesture for a moment, he then gently pulled away from her, turning his gaze to her pink eyes, her expression also apparently normal at first glance, but again, he noticed she didn't seem well.

"Is everything all right, Milla?" the young researcher questioned.

"Of course, why wouldn't it be?" she answered, trying to hide the memory of the recent events that occurred that day.

"…it's nothing I guess," Jude simply replied. "So have you decided where you would like to go today?"

"I have actually," Milla nodded. "It's a special place actually, although it is a bit far. It's a place that I think you really should see. It would mean a lot to me if we could go back there together, you and I."

"Well where is it? And how are we going to get there?" he questioned.

"With this," the Lord of Spirits answered, removing Muzét's time and space dagger from the side of her skirt. "Using this we can come back before it gets late."

"Will we have time though?" Jude questioned, turning to the setting sun outside his window.

'…time…,' Milla thought to herself, slashing open a gateway to their destination with Muzét's dagger.

"Yes, we should have more than enough," she answered, trying to bury her thoughts once again. "Come, we should go now," she quickly wrapped her body around Jude's arm.

"All right, I guess…," he said as he and the Lord of Spirits walked through the gateway together.

* * *

The Spirit Realm always looked different depending on the one who saw it. To the recently departed, the world and its inhabitants looked no different than that of the Human Realm, but to those who had dwelled there for so long, it was nothing more than an endless sky. Despite its differing view however, there was always one part of it looked the same to both human and spirit alike.

In the center of this realm was a single tree, a magnificent tree neither too large or two small. An infinite number of branches climbed upward from this tree, its limbs equal to the number of roots that laid beneath the greenery before its base. Many millennia ago, it was said that this tree was in the Human Realm, bringing the gift of life to the land and the power of artes to humans. However, it seemed now as if humans had ever forgotten that this tree ever existed, much less forgotten its name. This tree, though the humans may have forgotten it throughout the many generations that passed, it was still essential to the Human and Spirit Realms of this world. This tree was life itself, and knowing that, the Four continued to watch over it despite their missing master, the Lord of Spirits.

"Was it really okay for us to just watch?" Sylph questioned her fellow Great Spirits.

"As painful as it was, we all agreed beforehand that Lord Maxwell's actions as of late have been rather worrisome," Undine reminded the Great Wind Spirit. "But if you're worried about her physical well being, you can rest assured I healed all of her wounds before she returned to Jude Mathis' home."

"She really has become troublesome though," Efreet sighed. "Even after her encounter with Muzét, she insisted on returning to town by herself. She even decided to buy new clothes instead of having us dress her!"

"The old Lord Maxwell wasn't anything like this…" Gnome pouted.

It wasn't like the Four to reminisce or compare their current master to her predecessor, but it was true. The previous Lord Maxwell was anything but irresponsible, always keeping a close eye on the Spirit and Human Realms. It's true in his final years he had mostly contempt for the humans, but his hatred melted away thanks to his successor and her selfless wish to take over his role as the Lord of Spirits. Yes, the Lord Maxwell of old was certainly a more experienced and dutiful leader, but that didn't mean that the current Lord Maxwell was a lost cause, right?

"What you four describe is certainly not the type of person I expected Maxwell's successor to be," a deep, but low voice echoed within the vicinity.

"Who's there?" the Four quickly readied themselves as two unknown presences began to appear within the rift.

Despite the voice being one neither of the Four were familiar with, they each found themselves lowering their guard as the silhouettes of two figures began to emerge from the from the fog. The first of the two figures was a form each of the Four were familiar with but had never actually met in the Prime Dimension ten years ago. This figure was shaped like a giant bird, his large and majestic wings practically glimmering with specs of gold as he flapped his wings. Each of his feather illuminated a blinding white light, flickering between shades of paleness and brightness. One would expect him to appear pompous and high strung, but instead his face simply wore an expression of seriousness and indifference. Without a doubt, this figure was none other than the prime dimension's version of the Great Spirit of Light, Aska.

The second figure was entirely unknown however. Though dark and foreboding in appearance, this spirit did not emit any hint of malice or evil. Its form was similar to a man, his head adorned with what looked like the helmet of a knight and his body dressed in armor of the old civilizations. Yet his form seemed hazy at best, even when coming out of the fog, as if the light was slowly melting his form. Though they had never met, it was clear that this individual was the Great Spirit of Darkness, Shadow.

The presence of these two Great Spirits was different than any other. Powerful, majestic, these were but a few words that can barely describe these beings, even the Four themselves found themselves feeling uneasy before their presence. Though they had lowered their guard, each of the Four Great Spirits remained cautious, unsure of the reason as to why these two had suddenly decided to appear in Lord Maxwell's realm.

"So we finally meet…," the bird-like spirit bluntly spoke, both he and his dark associate stopping several feet before the Four.

"Do you have a reason for coming to the Realm of Lord Maxwell uninvited?" Efreet bluntly questioned.

"How rude of you to speak to us in such a way," Shadow spoke, unnerved by the Great Fire Spirit's tone. "I should strike you down for speaking to me as such. You four are of the Lesser Houses of the Spirit Realm and you should each know your place."

"Well you're certainly a rude one yourself," Undine interrupted. "Regardless of our house or place, the fact remains that the two of you had just invited yourselves to Lord Maxwell's realm and-!"

"These two didn't invite themselves," another condescending, but familiar voice interjected. "We were the ones who told them to come here."

Looking into the veil once more, two more figures began to emerge, figures that even the Great Spirits Aska and Shadow found themselves bowing to. The first silhouette was that of an ambiguous-looking individual with long white hair, with blade-like protrusions extending from his forearms and a round device on his back. As he came closer toward light, his gray face remained as stern and expressionless as ever, his eyes slightly closed and the curve of his lips parallel to the ground. Beside him however, was a simpler looking being, one adorned entirely in a bright white light, his form appearing to be that of a young human boy. These two were none other than the Primordial Spirits, Chronos and Origin.

"Please forgive our rudeness for inviting ourselves," the most human-like of the spirits apologized as he and his close associate stopped a few steps before Shadow and Aska.

"We've been trying to contact Maxwell for some time now, but our attempts have been left unanswered," Chronos explained. "After overhearing your conversation just now, would you mind informing us what exactly has been going on?"

"I don't think we're permitted to say anything," Sylph tried to steer these other four away.

"This is an issue the Four can handle," Gnome nodded. "You don't need-"

"It's clear the humans have something to do with this," the Primordial Spirit of Time quickly spat. "I should have known Maxwell's successor would do something foolish."

"I don't think it's foolish," Origin surprisingly giggled. "She was born a human after all."

"Human or not, the role she has now is that of the Lord of Spirits," the Primordial Spirit of Time argued once again. "If she continues to allow her emotions to get the best of her, I fear how she will react when she learns the true role her predecessor has given her."

"…that is true I suppose…," the younger looking spirit regretfully agreed.

"Wait, what do you mean by 'true role'?" the Great Water Spirit questioned Chronos' words.

"Isn't Lord Maxwell supposed to watch over the Human and Spirit Realms?" Efreet followed.

"She is to do that and another task that we Primordial Spirits have been assigned," Origin continued. "It is a difficult task that may even end the existence of ourselves as well as those involved."

"Wait, you can't mean-?" Sylph was the next to speak.

"Though time is continuous and never-ending, it is also a cycle," Chronos vaguely explained. "And for this era, the cycle must begin again. That is the true role of the Primordial Spirits."

"I don't get it!" Gnome bluntly said in frustration. "What's all this talk about cycles and eras?"

"Gnome, stop it!" Undine ordered. "The task of which he speaks, it might explain Milla's erratic behavior lately. This era, it-"

"My avatar has already made their appearance in the Human Realm once more," the Primordial Spirit of Time continued, his eyes turning to the top of the tree before each of them. "It won't be long before 'they' meet. Just as before, it shall all begin anew once again…"

* * *

Jude didn't know how to react to what he saw upon exiting the portal Milla had opened for them. She told him that she wanted to take him special, to a place she implied they had both been to in the past. However, what it seemed like the Lord of Spirits had just brought him to a random forest. It's not that he didn't appreciate nature, it was certainly a welcome change of pace compared to Elympios' cities, but despite his best recollection, Jude couldn't remember being in this place ever in his life.

"Hey Milla," the young researcher addressed his lover as she was scouting the vicinity. "Where exactly are we?"

"A small island a little bit to the north of Leronde," the Lord of Spirits answered, her hand still flatly resting above her eyes as she continued to search the area. "…I think I see it," she said a moment later, taking Jude's hand into her own at that moment. "Come on, we should keep moving."

"Wait, what exactly are we doing here?" Jude questioned as she practically dragged him along. "I don't remember being in a place like this."

"Just follow me. You might remember something once we get to the village."

After five minutes of venturing into the forest, the two soon found themselves in small settlement about the same size of Hamil. Again the setting was so unlike the city that Jude had grown accustomed to, so quiet and relaxing. Even the villagers didn't seem to be in sort of rush, simply going about their business at a slow pace or watching the sunset while tending to their crops. Several villagers past by the two as they stood at the entrance, greeting them a simple hello as they passed. Strangely, Milla simply stood there, her hand on her hip, as if she were waiting for Jude to say something. Again the young researcher wasn't sure how to react, the reason for why he was brought to this remote village still unclear.

"Do you remember anything yet?" Milla asked after several moments of silence.

"Am I supposed to remember something?" Jude scratched his head as if he were picking his brain. "I mean the environment kind of reminds me of Hamil, but the land is certainly more flat. But then again, a forest is surrounding this village, so maybe it's not that similar… Hm, I wonder… Wait, what are you doing?" Jude protested, the Lord of Spirits strangely poking at his cheeks now.

"Poking you," Milla playfully giggled.

"…just like that time you tried cuddling me eleven years ago," the young researcher sighed. "…seriously, Milla, can you stop?" he asked, his lover still prodding him.

"Why?" she continued in her amusement. "I'm having fun."

"…just stop already, okay?" he groaned. "Really, just… Just stop it. Stop it already!"

At that moment he tried to swat Milla's hand away, only to miss her arm altogether. Instead, his hand swept into her hair, its curls somehow wrapping around Jude's finger in the process. The moment he began to pull his hand back, the Lord of Spirits herself was tugged forward, a sharp sensation erupting from her head the moment he pulled at her hair.

"Ouch!" she cried.

"Oh my god, Milla, are you okay?" Jude quickly apologized.

"I'm not sure if it hurt more back then than it does now," Milla replied, untangling her tresses from Jude's hand. "…so," she tried changing the subject. "Did that bring back any memories?"

Strangely, a sense of nostalgia had come over Jude at that moment. The way she was poking at his cheeks and then how he (accidentally) pulled her hair in retaliation. It did bring back a familiar feeling to Jude, but he still wasn't able to put his finger on it. For that matter, the village didn't seem to be a place he could vividly recall, but that same sense of nostalgia still swept over him the more he looked at its residences.

"…I guess this place does look familiar a little," Jude began to recall. "But we definitely weren't here eleven years ago, or ten years ago for that matter."

"Think farther back," the Lord of Spirits continued. "Much farther than eleven years ago. Maybe even more than twenty while you're at it."

"More than twenty?!" Jude exclaimed. "If I had to think that far, I wouldn't be anything more than a baby. I really don't think I can remember something that far back so easily…"

"I guess I didn't really think about that," Milla sighed.

"…well you did bring us all the way out here, I guess it's worth a shot," the young researcher assured her. "…although are you sure we were here together?"

"I'm positive," Milla nodded. "What about that house, does it ring a bell or anything?"

Looking to where the Lord of Spirits pointed, Jude simply saw a house that looked just like all the others in the village. It was a small home made of wood, probably about the same size as his studio. The interior didn't look like anything special from what he could see from the window either, it was just a plain house with a fireplace, bed and table.

However, something quickly flashed through Jude's eyes as soon as he eyed a corner of the house; it lasted for no more than a few seconds, but he remembered the color yellow, more like blond if he could recall. He remembered a lot of strands of blond that was very curly, a strand of green with it. He then remembered seeing a pair of pink eyes staring at him, along with a few childish giggles. This was definitely a memory he had long forgotten, he was sure of it, but how was this possible? That person he recalled looked something like Milla, but much younger, probably no more than six years old.

"Have you remembered something?" the Lord of Spirits questioned again.

"…it was something like this, right?" the young researcher reached for her crowning glory once more.

A sharp pain quickly ran up Jude's hand at that moment, the Lord of Spirits quickly swatting it away before he could touch a strand of her hair. The reaction was definitely not something that rang a bell in Jude's memory, if anything this was completely new.

"Ouch, what was that for?" Jude questioned.

"I'd rather not relive that memory again if at all possible," Milla replied. "…but then again, if you were going to do that, then I guess you are starting to remember. If that's the case…," the Lord of Spirits began thinking to herself.

"What are you thinking of now?" the young researcher questioned.

"I've got it!" Milla exclaimed, taking Jude's hand into her own. "I'll take you back there, I'm sure that will jog your memory."

"Back where? What the- Milla!"

"You'll see," she beamed. "I believe the term is 'let's go on an adventure!'"

Like a little child, the Lord of Spirits then began speeding toward the other side of the village, practically dragging her lover in tow, the speed at which they were running kicking up as much dust as it could. The excitement she displayed worried Jude at first, but his worry quickly disappeared when he saw the beaming grin on his lover's face. The way she was so adamant in trying to have him remember something he had supposedly forgotten, it was the same determination she always displayed when it came to her duty.

'I guess I'll play along a little longer…,' Jude thought to himself as allowed himself to be dragged by the Lord of Spirits.

* * *

"Long ago, before the discovery of spirits and when the world was ruled by magic, the world was almost how it is now. Technology was everywhere, it was unusual for an individual to simply walk next door to greet their neighbor. Inconvenience was what people hated the most back then, why do something yourself when you could have technology do it for you.

"Maybe it was this laziness that brought about the first appearance of the Demon King. He was said to manipulating the people from the shadows, making them believe that the people were living a life of luxury when in truth their lack of being self-sufficient was giving him power.

"One day however, Lord Maxwell learned of the Demon King's intentions and challenged him to a duel. The two fought amidst the heavens for many days and many nights, with neither gaining the upper hand. Knowing that this battle could very well last for eternity, the Demon King attempted one last move, a move that could have very well also destroyed the source of his power. He summoned a beam of light that could destroy everything in its path, hurling it at the Great Lord Maxwell with all his might. And yet Lord Maxwell would not evade the strike, opting instead to counter it with his own attack, a storm of meteors that rained from beyond the heavens. The rain had obliterated the Demon King, destroying him in an instant, yet the damage was already done.

"A part of the Demon King's Laser had fallen upon the Civilizations of Man, destroying many of the great capitals and everything in between. The technology that Man had grown accustomed to was lost, and the Ages of Darkness began once again. The Era of the Three Great Cities had come to an end that very day, but at the same time, the Era of Rediscovery began. Lord Maxwell had saved the people, but it came with a great cost, and much to his dismay, it would not be the last time they would fight…

"It is unknown how many times this cycle had repeated, but Lord Maxwell would try other methods to permanently defeat his foe. There was a time when Lord Maxwell managed to seal away the Demon King in a dungeon, but that seal was broken by a desperate band of heroes who sought the Demon King's help to stop another threat. There was a time when he even tried killing the Demon King and then have him reincarnate as a human being, but even that ended in failure as the Demon King's evil tendencies arose once more through a path originally paved with good intentions. No matter what Lord Maxwell did, no matter how hard he fought, the Demon King would always return in one form or another, the cycle continuing throughout eternity.

"It has been nearly five millennia since the last era came to an end. In the time that has passed, one can only assume that the Demon King will return in the near future. With the ending of the schism, the last journey to the Land of Canaan, we can only predict-"

The sound of snoring had quickly interrupted the rest of Ivar's tale. As the Head Agent of the DOGS Rieze Maxia chapter, Ivar thought it would be best to try and pass on some of Nia Khera's old myths to his Elympion-born agents. Actually, it wasn't just the agents from Elympios that needed to be educated he thought, even the Rieze Maxian agents need to be learn a little bit of their native land's ancient culture as well. Yet it didn't seem like any of his men had the patience to deal with another one of his 'Ancient Tales of Yawn' as they called them. The sun hadn't even set yet and they were all already fast asleep.

"Why do I even bother?" the former handmaid sighed as he sunk further into his chair.

Even though Ivar decided to return to Nia Khera after the events of ten years ago, the former handmaid still needed to find out what was his purpose in life. Upon returning to the village, he quickly realized how different and complicated the rest of the world had become. Schedules, diets, GHS's, air ships, these were but many things that complicated lives outside of Nia Khera. Despite how complicated life had become, many things that existed in Nia Khera were also lost.

No one could recall the old myths of Lord Maxwell, no one really had an idea of the creation of their world, no one knew anything of the origins of their civilization, no one had heard of the ancient technology that rivaled spyrite. Rieze Maxia and Elympios alike were continuing down a path of prosperity together, but at the same time, they were losing sight of where they had originally come from. Wanting to continue to watch both worlds walk this path and make sure that the past was not forgotten, Ivar volunteered to rejoin Spirius Corporation as a member of its new DOGS Division so that he can protect the world Lord Maxwell had given them, as well as keep the old myths alive in the new generations. Much to his dismay however, the new generation didn't seem to care about his old myths.

"…oh, everyone's already asleep," the last descendent of Kresnik entered the room now, having just replied to Elize's text moments ago.

"Yeah, it was another of my 'Ancient Tales of Yawn'," the former handmaid groaned.

"Which one was it this time?" Elle questioned, taking a seat beside her superior officer.

"The Endless Cycle of the Demon King."

"Oh, that one," the young cadet recalled. "That one's a bit depressing, even if it's just a fairy tale."

"These are no mere fairy tales, Elle!" her words quickly forced him out of his seat. "These tales are all history! The creation of our world, the ancient wars, the lost civilizations, all of them are true! They're all Tales of-!"

"Yes, Ivar, that's all they are," Elle interrupted. "They're all a series of Tales…"

Not wanting to put up with anymore of his nonsense, the young cadet and her pet made their way out of the dining hall once more, taking the exit on the other side toward the rooms they had rented for the evening. Again, Ivar was left alone with his frustration. The people outside of Nia Khera really were more complicated than those back home. In the village, people would gather around campfires to hear the old myths, no matter how many times were told. People would converse with one another, they would speak with one another, they would enjoy each other's company, yet outside of Nia Khera, it was very different.

People outside of Nia Khera always seemed to be in a rush to go somewhere, to do something. When meals were to be eaten, it was consumed as quickly possible, with conversations only lasting until the food was gone. Breaks on the job were short at best, with every eager return to their duties despite hating what they did for a living. Money was used to buy frivolous things, from GHS accessories to clothes that would only be worn once, even to this day, Ivar found these concepts foreign to him.

Knowing that his voice would fall upon deaf ears, the former handmaid sighed and continued his tale once more.

"…it has been nearly five millennia since the last era came to an end. In the time that has passed, one can only assume that the Demon King will return in the near future. With the ending of the schism, the last journey to the Land of Canaan, we can only predict that his resurrection is nigh. Heed my words my fellow Man and remember one of his but many names. Sekundes, Lord of Space and Time…"

* * *

It must have been about an hour since Milla began taking Jude on this "adventure". So far they had walked what seemed like an endless trail of nothing but farms and forest shrubbery, nothing special to the normal passerby's eyes. Yet Milla seemed to stop them at the strangest of places, whether it was a pair of rocks on the side of the road or even the middle of a farmer's field. Milla was hoping that this would awaken some old memories in Jude, but for the part, the most Jude seemed to get were mere flashes of blond hair and a pair of pink eyes looking at him.

"Still nothing?" the Lord of Spirits questioned at their current location, this time being a fork on a dirt path.

"…I can't say I'm recalling anything…," the young researcher said after a moment's hesitation.

"…hm…," Milla began to ponder on what to do next. "Wait, that's it!" she quickly exclaimed, hurrying back down the path they had just come from.

"Milla, where are you going?" Jude questioned.

Turning around in the direction she ran, the young researcher found his lover stopping before an elderly man driving a caravan-like wagon with two horses. It looked like Milla was conversing with the man, but what they were saying, Jude could not make out at first, at least until the Lord of Spirits practically yelled her next words in the elder's ear.

"I said 'can we get a ride on your wagon?'" she practically screamed at the top of her lungs.

Strangely, the old man simply nodded with a smile on his face, as if the Lord of Spirits' voice didn't burst his ear drums. Turning back around, the Lord of Spirits began to wave her lover over, a childish grin once again plastered on her face as she signaled him.

"What is she planning now?" Jude couldn't help but sigh.

"Is something the matter?" Milla questioned as she saw the discomfort in Jude's face.

"No, no, it's just I'm still not sure exactly where you're taking me," the young researcher admitted. "For that matter, I'm still not sure what I'm supposed to remember by having you take me to all these places."

"I could simply tell you, but I don't think it would be appropriate," Milla said as she and her lover took their seats between some produce laid out on the wagon. "Oh, we're moving…"

As soon as Milla spoke, the wagon seemed to jump a little bit, one of its wheels having apparently striking a rock. The sudden spike caused the young researcher nearly falling face first against the wagon's floor, only to be saved by the Lord of Spirits who wrapped her arms around his arm and pulled him back. However, it seemed like the wagon struck another rock at that point, this spike catching the Lord of Spirits off guard herself, causing Milla to fall onto her back and the back of Jude's head laying against her lap.

"Milla, are you all right?" he questioned in nearly panic.

"Yes, I'm fine," she surprisingly smiled, her palm petting against his forehead.

"Um…, Milla…," the gesture was making him feel awkward.

"Sorry," she strangely apologized. "Do you mind just laying here like this for a bit like this?"

"…sure…"

Though Jude didn't want to admit it, Milla's lap was certainly comfortable. From where he lay, he could see every curve of her lips, every angle in which the sunlight reflected from her eyes, and every strand of her silken hair. Knowing that his eyes were solely on her, she gave him a soft smile once again. He returned the gesture with his own, placing his hand on her cheek as they exchanged their gazes. Wrapping her own fingers around his, she brought his hand to her other cheek, snuggling against it as she shut her eyes.

Like many recent instances, she was showing him her vulnerable side, a side that he never truly knew existed in the past few weeks he had spent with her. The young researcher could only relax the more he watched her, the Lord of Spirits apparently having drifted into slumber as she held his head. Watching her sleep also made the young researcher's eyes heavy, causing him to yawn and sink further into her lap. For a moment, he thought, just for a moment he thought he could lay here with her, together in peace.

It was strange how she was holding him like this. It wasn't like the many times he cuddled with her after they made love, it was something else. It was comforting the way she held him, he could weakly feel her heartbeat echoing on her skin. Jude couldn't quite put his finger on it, but simply lying her like this relaxed him in a way. In a way it was familiar, it was nostalgic, reminding him of their past together…

Wait, their past? Jude didn't know what he was recalling at that moment. To the best of his knowledge he only met Milla eleven years ago, and now she was claiming that they had met long before that. These flashes from the past, the passes of nostalgia that began to unblur the moment they came to this remote place, were Milla's words true?

"Hm, it looks like we're almost here," the Lord of Spirits pulled the young researcher away from her now. "I'm afraid this is where we get off, Jude."

"Wait, already?" Jude uncharacteristically questioned as his lover.

"Thank you for the ride, sir," Milla practically yelled at the driver once again. "This is where we depart."

"You're welcome," the elderly man stopped his vehicle as the two made their way out. "You two shouldn't stay out much longer. It's getting dark."

Without saying another word, the wagon returned on its path, leaving the Lord of Spirits and the young researcher by themselves on the road once again. With the old man soon out of sight, Milla's eyes quickly began to survey the area, walking in several directions for a few seconds as if she was looking for something. Again Jude couldn't help but ponder what exactly was going on through his lover's head, but at the same time, the feeling of nostalgia was returning to him once again.

Though it was faint, he remembered the smell of the local flora. It was fresh, but with a hint of musk on it. He remembered the warped shape of the trees here, as if they were hiding something deeper within. He remembered hearing a heartbeat pressed against his ear as he saw these things, recalling how locks of wavy blond hair bounced before his reach with every second.

"Is it not here anymore?" Milla questioned as she continued to scout the area. "I'm positive this is the place from back then."

As if triggered by her words, Jude's eyes then found themselves looking in the direction of the setting sun. Though it was faint, Jude could see what he believed was a large piece of metal sticking out of what looked like a natural cavern. The faint images in the back of his mind grew clearer once he saw this, the young researcher soon finding himself walking toward the complex.

"Jude, where are you going?" the Lord of Spirits' voice returned him to the present.

"I think I found something," Jude replied. "This way."

For the first time today, it was his time to take charge, taking the Lord of Spirits' hand as they made their way through the dense shrubbery. The rusted metal was growing taller with every step that they took, the forestry becoming more clear as they drew closer. The smell of nature was becoming stronger now, the aroma of machinery soon becoming apparent.

Yet more memories were coming to the forefront now, these ones not as pleasant as the ones from earlier.

* * *

Jude recalled memories of strong, violent winds and the screams of many. He remembered the air slicing against his skin, choking him of every gasp of air, hurting him immensely. The recollection was enough to halt Jude in his tracks, the phantom pain somehow paralyzing him. At this rate he couldn't go on, the past preventing him from moving any further.

And yet he found the strength to continue moving however, the sound of a familiar heartbeat echoing in his ears once again. Though this heart was not next to his ear as it was in the past, he could still feel it beating through her hand. Looking up, he saw her once again, her concerned expression somehow causing the old maelstroms to weaken and die. No, it wasn't just her that caused the Spirits to calm down, it was his voice, how he called to her back then despite not using any actual words. He wanted them to live, to protect one another, he wanted to be safe with her. Even to this day he still wanted to be with her, to protect her, to love her.

"This is…," the past was becoming clear once more.

In that moment his eyes soon found themselves stopping before an old rusted cart that was just inches away from them. Freeing himself from the Lord of Spirits for moment, Jude couldn't help but stare at the vintage piece, a familiar voice and heartbeat echoing in his ear once more.

"I'm sorry," he recalled staring into her teary, pink eyes back then.

Closing his eyes once more, he remembered how she slowly pulled away from him, the sound of her heart growing more deaf as she placed him in the body of the old cart. In the background he heard his parents calling his name in a panic, yet his attention was focused solely on her and her saddened expression. He remembered his voice crying once again, his arms beginning to flail as she started to walk away.

"Please, don't cry," she tearfully turned back once more. "I don't want to let you go either."

"Jude!" his parents' voices began to grow louder.

"Lady Milla, we must go," the voice of the Great Water Spirit urged her young master.

He remembered her image gleaming from out of the cloudiness of his tear-filled eyes in that moment. She too wore the same expression, water running down the side of her face and her lips curled downward. He remembered that she picked him up again, holding him close once more, resting her chin against his forehead as she caressed his hair during their embrace.

Even back then he didn't want to apart from her. He remembered how her pink eyes continued to stare into his, the version of one another infinitely reflected from each other pupils. Closing her eyes, she pulled away from him once more, causing him to grow saddened once again. Yet that sadness miraculously lifted for a mere second, stopped by the pressing of her lips against his cheek. It was enough to make him smile even back then, despite the fact that she was placing him in the cart once more. Tears began to well up in his eyes once again as she made her way back into the forest, his hope of remaining with her disappearing once again. Yet that hope would remain for another fourteen years, triggered by the words she spoke next…

"We'll meet again one day," were Milla's last words that day. "I promise…"

* * *

"…this is the place where we first met, isn't it?" Jude recalled in the present. "This is the real first place that we met."

"…it is," Milla nodded. "It was twenty-five years ago. Back then I was only six and you were one."

"Then why didn't you say anything when we first met?" Jude questioned.

"…I only remembered this fact recently…," Milla answered, not wanting to get into the details that jogged her memory. "If I had known sooner, then…"

"…then what?"

In that moment, the Lord of Spirits brought her lips to a familiar placing, planting a single kiss on her lover's cheek. It wasn't just any random spot on his face however, it was the exact same location she had pressed her lips twenty five years ago. With the memory of the past still fresh in his mind, the young researcher pressed his palm against where she planted her lips, a smile stretching across his lips as their memories were in sync once again.

"…then we could have started where we had left off sooner," the Lord of Spirits finished her words.

"Milla…"

"…that kiss just now… Did it bring back anymore memories?"

It was more than just the kiss that brought back his memories, memories he never knew he could recover. This place, their being here and the emotions they were feeling now, it was like opening a flood gate to the past. Though parts of it were still a blur, he could recall the blond tresses that were always within his reach, the warmth of her skin, the gentleness of her caress, the sound of her heart constantly against his ear, and the love she showered him starting from that very day.

"I do remember," Jude replied. "I remember everything…"

"I'm glad," Milla smiled. "Now that I think about it, looking back at the past does explain a few things about you in the present."

"What do you mean?"

"Like your infatuation with 'bazongas' as Teepo would call them," a devilish grin quickly curled on Milla's lips. "So how were they? Were you able to get anything when I tried nursing you back then? Is that why you still have an infatuation with them, peeking at them when-"

"Milla!" Jude yelled, his entire face now a burning red.

"All right, I think I've teased you enough," Milla giggled. "It looks like it's already getting late," she turned to the setting sun. "Shall we go back to the village, have some dinner and then go."

"Yeah, I would like that," Jude nodded.

The two began to tread back toward the forest from which they originally came, walking hand-in-hand. Despite holding his hand, Milla's thoughts couldn't help but wander, recollecting the events that had transpired with her sister earlier that day.

Milla had made a deal with her sister, one she knew she couldn't back out of. She knew she would have to tell Jude by the end of the day her decision, and with the day now almost done, Milla was still not sure what to tell Jude.

'I really have been selfish this whole time, haven't I?' Milla thought to herself.

"Hey Milla, are you okay?" the young researcher interrupted her thoughts.

"Hm? Oh yes, everything's fine," she forced a smile.

'Everything will be fine, right?' she thought to herself once again. 'It has to be, it just does. After all, I'm the one who made this choice…'

* * *

It was already night by the time Milla and Jude had stepped through the time and space portal when they returned to Jude's apartment; dinner had taken a little longer than they expected, but then again, it was expected since it was a small village and everything at the inn was homemade. Unfortunately, it also meant the moon was already out by the time they finished, the clock reading about 9:30 PM last he checked.

"…well we're home," Jude sighed as soon as they returned.

"I can't believe it's already this late," Milla said, eyeing the clock, finding the time to be about two hours before midnight. "…it's almost time…"

Again the Lord of Spirits thoughts began to waver. Before her eyes and ears, the scene from earlier that day with her sister replayed once more. The memory left her feeling uneasy, her heart beating against her ears as she recalled the promise she made to Muzét. And yet more than anything, she recalled her promise to Jude when they were much younger. The promises she made and the paths they led to, they couldn't be more far apart.

"Are you okay, Milla?" Jude asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"…hm? Oh, yes, it's nothing," the Lord of Spirits instinctively smiled.

"If you say so," the young researcher shrugged. "I was hoping we could go watch a movie tonight, but I'm guessing the theater's already closed," Jude continued as he threw his jacket and glasses on the nearest table. "I guess we can just stay in and watch TV though. What do you want to do, Mi-?"

Before he could even finish, the young researcher found a warm presence pressed against his back. Turning around to face his lover, he quickly found her arms wrapping around him once again, pushing the side of his face just above her heart as her hand began to pet through his hair. Her body was hot, her embrace tight and unwavering. The way she held him, it was as if she was melting into him, never wanting to let go. He welcomed her embrace, indulging in her gesture, only to find a river dripping onto his face from her own.

"…Milla, what are you doing?" Jude questioned, unsure what to make of her tears.

"…I… I'm cuddling you…," she said with a break in her voice. "…humans feel better when you cuddle them…"

"Milla…"

"…just let me stay here. Just let me stay here like this, please?"

This was so unlike her, even Milla was aware of that fact. Not too long ago, she would have lectured herself over this 'waxing sentimentality'. Yet she still knew that what she was doing now, everything she had done with Jude as of late, was nothing more than idleness and a waste of time in her role as the Lord of Spirits. Despite this fact, she wanted to experience what it was like being human for a change, to fully experience being loved and being in love. She wanted this love to last forever, she wanted to always by his side.

Their promise of eleven years ago was no longer enough, she truly wanted to be by his side, right there, beside him. She wanted to be with him forever more, to give him everything that she was and will be. She had already given herself to him not too long ago, but she wanted to give more. Reaffirming that she fully committed to her lover in both body and soul, she spoke her next words, words that reaffirmed the uneasiness of their first time together…

"…direct tether with me…," she whispered.

"What?"

"While we're making love, direct tether me so that we can be one in body, mind and spirit," she asked, tears running down her face. "Please, Jude. Please let me know that I'm truly here with you."

Again Jude wasn't sure what to make of Milla's tears. He knew if he were to ask he would just upset her more. Even though this wasn't like the Milla he always knew, he was certain this was just another side she had yet to show him. Regardless, he took her hand into hers, his body tingling as he felt the mana inside of him traveling into her.

"I will always be with you and you will always be with me," he assured her.

She felt his warmth traveling inside of her with his touch, his mana sending a tingling sensation throughout every fiber of her being. She had never experienced a direct tether before, the feeling of another life being poured into her was nothing short of bliss. No, this was more than just bliss, she saw everything about her lover. She saw his shortcomings, she saw his insecurities, she saw his accomplishments, she saw his wishes, she saw everything about Jude as if he was one with her own thoughts.

She felt her body growing hot as his mana slowly flowed into her, his visions and memories becoming all the more clear with every passing second. No matter what she saw though, Milla saw that each of his wants and desires centered around her. Whether it was simply trying to get through a hard day at work to bettering the world through his research, it was all for her and only her.

It wasn't just Milla that gazed into her lover's mind, Jude too saw the affection the Lord of Spirits dared not display in front of anyone else. From innocent curiosity to when they first met, to joy she partook whenever they had their meals, and the bliss she shared whenever they made love, Jude too saw everything there was to know about his lover. Yet he also saw her sadness, her greediness to be with him despite being the Lord of Spirits. In spite of it all, everything she did just as much as for him as it was for the rest of the world. Regardless, he accepted her feelings and the promise they shared, the two lovers staring into one another once again.

"Jude…," her gaze melted into his amber eyes.

"Milla…"

Her lips were then pressed against his, the young researcher taking the initiative in their embrace. The sensation was even more blissful for Milla this time, feeling every inch of the skin of mouth and warmth of his breath. Again it felt like her body was melting further, almost as if she was already becoming one with her lover.

"Milla, I love you," she read her lover's thoughts as they embraced.

"I love you too, Jude…," she replied without uttering a word from her lips.

As they remained wrapped in each other's arms however, a tear had rolled down her eye. The time to follow through with her decision was very soon and she knew it was impossible to ready herself for its outcome…

* * *

The young researcher had fallen asleep after five minutes of their love-making, but the Lord of Spirits found herself unable to bring herself to the land of slumber. A myriad of thoughts continued to race through her mind as she stared at the clock, thoughts of their memories as children, of their journeys together, of their reunions and of their partings. A heavy weight tugged at her heart the moment another minute passed, her hand balling into a fist as she shut her eyes and remembered the promise she made to her sister hours ago.

* * *

"…I have a request…," Milla said earlier that day.

"Go ahead," Muzét nodded.

"…I ask for one more night, one more day with Jude. I want him to recall our earliest days together, of our first meeting. I want him to know how much I've loved him since that day we first met, how he was the foundation of everything I live for. I want… I just want him to know, to experience, one more normal evening with me, as a woman and not the Lord of Spirits. Please Muzét, grant me this one wish? Only then will I give you my answer."

* * *

Opening her eyes once more, the Lord of Spirits saw that it was now two minutes until midnight. Turning to her side, she saw her lover still sound asleep, locked in the realm of slumber. His peaceful expression made her lips curl once more, her eyes watering once again as she watched him.

With a sigh, she carefully made her way out of bed, gathering each of her clothes from off the ground and mattress, dressing herself in them. Fully clothed once again, she began to step toward the exit to Jude's home, only to stop the moment she heard a hollow sound from before her foot. Milla had inadvertently grazed Jude's pants as she walked, but it was the sound it made that caught her eye. Reaching down toward the source of the noise, she soon found a black, square box that fit perfectly into her palm. Curious, she found a horizontal slit in the center, pulling the box in half to reveal a sight that made her tear even more.

There was a single band inside the box, a silver ring with a spirit fossil embedded on the top. Milla had read about these things before, how engagement rings were often given by men to their lovers when they wished to spend the rest of their lives together. Again her eyes watered at the sight of the stone, of the promise that it held should she put it on.

"Well, Milla?" her lover's voice suddenly echoed from behind her now.

"Jude…" she turned around as he knelt down on one knee.

"Will you marry me?"

Her face grew flush once again, her heart racing within her ears. For Milla, this was all happening too fast, and at the same time, it had taken so long. Again the needs of her heart and the needs of the world tore at her soul, her two potential futures clashing with one another once again, reflected from the stone before her. Milla knew her answer, she knew that it would be impossible to live out both futures at the same time.

To be the wife of Jude Mathis and live solely for him or to be the Lord of Spirits and live solely to ensure the prosperity of humans and spirits alike; both were roles that she wanted to play, but she knew in her heart and soul she could only be one and not the other. Again she had to reconsider her decision, reconsider what could be her last chance at happiness. The desires of her heart and the duties of her role as the Lord of Spirits fought one another once again, her soul torn asunder by the importance of each. Yet somehow amidst the chaos swirling within, she made her decision. With tears streaming down her face and with conviction in her voice, the Lord of Spirits finally answered her lover with a single word.

"…no…"

The word "no" had never been so painful in either Jude or Milla's life; the pain that it brought was worse than any wound that either had been inflicted during their journeys together. Even the feeling of a bullet to the stomach was nothing compared to the Lord of Spirits answer; nothing could dare to compare to the feeling of refusing the future she turned away.

"…Milla, why…?" Jude could only ask.

"I'm the Lord of Spirits, Jude," Milla answered, trying to hide her sadness behind the bangs of her hair. "I live solely to protect spirits and humans from harm. It is my duty to ensure that the natural order of things remains unaltered. I cannot simply live for one man when this entire world needs me to maintain order."

"So then that is your decision," the Lord of Spirits' sister suddenly appeared behind her. "Come Milla, now that your decision has been made, let us return to the Spirit Realm."

"I'm sorry, Jude…," the Lord of Spirits apologized once more, handing him the ring that was to symbolize their future. "I'm sorry I can't spend the rest of our days together."

Without saying another word, the Lord of Spirits found herself once again in her lover's embrace. This time it was her that felt his tears, the running rivers down his eyes trailing to his cheeks and onto her own. She felt his tears, she felt his breath, and she felt his heart beating in sync with her own. Again she wanted to hold him just as she did back then, she wanted to protect him from sorrow and anything else that would upset him. But again, her duty as the Lord of Spirits would not allow it; her role as Maxwell would deny her of this responsibility, of this wish.

"…this is goodbye forever, Jude…," the Lord of Spirits said, bringing her lips to the young researcher's cheek, just as she did twenty-five years ago.

"Milla, let's go," her sister ordered once more.

With nothing more to say, the Lord of Spirits turned away from her lover, her sight locked on the portal had opened before their eyes. Muzét stepped through the portal first, disappearing within a second, leaving no trace behind as she did so. After waiting several seconds, Milla began to step forward as well, a rush of wind suddenly bursting as she drew close to the gate. However, the Lord of Spirits stopped the moment she felt a tug on her arm. Turning to the source, she found the young researcher having grabbed her hand once again, his voice showing the same conviction she first showed him in their reunion eleven years ago in Fennmont.

"Jude…?"

"I love you, Milla!" Jude screamed amidst the torrents of wind. "The world may always need you, but I need you too! I need you, Milla! I'll always need you! I know it's selfish of me to want you all to myself, I know it isn't right to prevent you from fulfilling your duty, but I know that what you're doing now isn't what you truly want!" the young researcher's words rang true in the Lords of Spirits' heart.

"…Jude, I…"

"For once, Milla, for the first time in your life, I'm begging you, think of your own happiness before the world's! Do what makes you happy!"

"…Jude… …I… I love you too."

Stepping forward, the young researcher pressed his lips against those of the Lord of Spirits once more. Again they embraced the warmth they had given each other, savoring in the culmination of their memories and their love. Neither refused to let go of the other in that moment, but the portal to the Spirit Realm wanted otherwise.

The maelstrom of the gate was intensifying by the second, the many papers and other belongings in the room being thrown into chaos. Knowing that her continued presence would only worsen the situation, Milla regrettably began to part from her lover, only to find herself becoming swept into the portal. Yet Jude would simply not let her go so easily, grasping her hand as tightly as he could, causing her to dangle towards the portal. Milla saw his struggle to do so as he held her, the young researcher burying his nails into the wood floor as he tried to stop her from going. As much as she wanted him to remain, she knew that the world needed her even more.

"Milla!"

Looking into his eyes once more, she could only give him a soft smile, parting her lips briefly to express her final words to him.

"…I'm sorry…," was all she could say.

At that very moment, the Lord of Spirits released her grip on her lover's hand, falling into the portal that very instant. In a flash, the storm that had burst through Jude's apartment was gone, and along with it, the Lord of Spirits.

He was alone now, a pit of emptiness began to envelop the young researcher from where he sat. For a moment he began to shed a tear, his fist striking the floor beneath his feet as he did so. The events that had just occurred had become nothing but a blur in Jude's mind, as if they were some sort of bad dream he could never wake from. Despite it all having happened so fast, there was but two words he could recall as vividly as when they were originally said.

"I'm sorry."

"…Milla…"

A buzzing noise suddenly echoed from the corner of this apartment now, returning what little sense of awareness he had. Walking toward the source, Jude opened one of the drawers of his dresser, finding his newest GHS vibrating and the word 'Elize' flashing across the screen. Despite what had just happened, the young researcher took the mobile device to his ear and answered.

"…hello…?"

"Finally I've got a hold of you," the young teacher said in almost a panic. "I know this is going to be rather direct, but have you seen Milla recently?"

"…no…" was all he could say.

* * *

Once again Milla had returned to the world of nothingness, her feet falling flat against an invisible surface. Unsurprisingly, the Four were standing before as she entered the Spirit Realm. However, none of them had an angry expression on their face, if anything they looked happy to see her, as if the events of the last few weeks did not occur at all. Maybe they had forgiven her, but Milla knew this was very unlikely. If anything it was just a front for them, to try and make her not feel even more uncomfortable about her decision.

"Welcome back, Milla!" the Great Spirit of Wind exclaimed.

Yet the Lord of Spirits could not respond, her heart still heavy from the words she had spoken to her lover just moments ago. Her eyes were pinned to the floor, her feet were dragging with every step, and her body somewhat wobbly. The confidence and conviction she often showed had suddenly been drained from Milla, a sight none of the Four had found ever thought possible, even when she made decisions that they themselves didn't think were right.

This expression that she was showing troubled Muzét, the Great Spirit biting her lip uneasily as she watched her younger sister. It felt as if a heavy weight hung upon her shoulders, one that she could not so easily remove or break. Guilt, it just had to be guilt what Muzét was feeling right now. Even though she did what she thought was best for Milla and the Spirit Realm, she couldn't help but feel saddened at the same time.

"Are you all right, Lord Maxwell?" Undine questioned. "Milla?"

"…just leave me alone…," was all the Lord of Spirits could say.

"Mi-?"

"Just leave me alone!"

Her unwavering conviction was showing again, but this time, there was something else behind it, emotions that she often never associated with her words. Anger, brashness, depression, these were but a few negative things that resonated with her voice.

It was then that the weight on Muzét's shoulders began to bury into her further. She had only seen her sister cry once eleven years, and back then, they were tears of joy. But the rivers traveling down her cheeks now, the water that trailed down her cheeks, these were tears of sorrow.

"Milla, why are you-?" Gnome tried to question, only to be stopped by Muzét.

"Please, let's just do as she asks," her elder sibling began to shoo the others away.

"But there is a matter of great importance that we must-," Efreet tried to explain, again only to be interrupted.

"Whatever it is, I'll hear it for my sister," Muzét assured the Great Fire Spirit. "But for now, I ask that you comply with her wish."

Without protesting any further, the Four simply nodded and made their way back into the nothingness, leaving the two siblings alone once more. Silence echoed between the two from where they stood, the Lord of Spirits now on her hands and knees as she continued sulking to the floor. Even Muzét knew that saying a single word may only agitate her sister further; the ultimatum she offered her was just but cruel. As the elder of the two, Muzét only wanted what would make her sister happy, but for the sake of the world, she had to do what she did, right?

"Milla, I-"

"I said I wanted to be left alone, didn't I?" the younger sibling seethed.

"But Milla…"

"I know what you did was for the benefit of the Human and Spirit Realms, but at the same time, I…," her tears began to choke the Lord of Spirits once again. "I…"

The Great Spirit wrapped her arms around her sister now, embracing her tightly as her voice began to bellow into the Spirit Realm. Muzét wanted to apologize for what she had done, to explain that her actions were necessary, and yet at the same time, she felt as if she didn't have the right to ask for Milla's forgiveness. All she felt she could do was be there for the Lord of Spirits, to help her release her anger, but even this may have been asking for too much.

"…please Muzét, just leave me alone…"

Hearing those words, the elder sibling felt she had no choice but to oblige. Releasing her from her embrace, the Great Spirit regretfully freed the Lord of Spirits from her grasp, making her way in the direction of Four without taking a single look back.

'As Humans would say, I really messed up this time, didn't I?' Muzét thought to herself as she disappeared into the void.

Alone once again, the Lord of Spirits cried into the nothingness, her voice taking every gasp of air within her lungs and pulling it into the great void. Tears continued running down the sides of her face, her arms hugging at themselves as if they were still clinging onto her lover. Her last moments with him had just become another memory now, the Lord of Spirits desperate to relive their time together as her memories with him continued racing before her. Yet that's all they were, memories, things that can only be recollected over and over again, but never relived.

With her voice growing deaf, Milla felt as if every ounce of strength in her body was now fading. The world around her was becoming hazy, meshing into a single black. She felt her body tipping to her side, the atmosphere growing deaf in her ears. She heard her heartbeat beginning to fade as she collapsed, everything around her having become numb and cold.

In this darkness, all she could hear was her heartbeat. Thump, thump, thump. There was nothing but this single rhythm. It was cold, it was annoying, and she wanted it to stop. Stop, just let it all stop. There was no reason for it to-

…and yet there was something else in this darkness. It was faint, barely audible, barely felt, but Milla knew it was certainly there. The Lord of Spirits didn't know what it was exactly, but she felt it somewhere inside of her.

With her strength slowly returning, her hand then glided toward her belly, finding the source of what sounded like a second heartbeat. It was a low, delayed rhythm, one that was nearly eclipsed by her own. At first she didn't know what to make of this second heartbeat at first, but she recognized its scarce aura. Life, it was no doubt a fragment of life inside her. It was a part of her own soul, as well as…

"…Jude…," she succumbed to her tears once again.

* * *

_Skit: Showtime_

Ivar: (writing) …

Elle: (sighs) …now what are you doing?

Ivar: If no one will hear my stories, then I'll write them down. I'm sure someone will read my book eventually.

Elle: (sarcastically) Uh, Elympios to Ivar. No one reads books anymore!

Ivar: Wait, what do you mean?

Elle: People only watch movies if they want to be entertained. Ever heard of a movie theater or even the internet?

Ivar: That's not true. People still read books, why else are they still being published?

Elle: They're only published if they're going to eventually be made into movies. Gosh, don't you know anything?

Ivar: Well if that's the case, I should stop writing and start directing. Better to skip a step and go straight for the gald! (rips up papers) Let's see… I'll need a script, some props, some actors…

Elle: Doesn't a script need to be written first?

Ivar: But you just said…!

Elle: (groans) At the rate you're going, I can tell your dreams will just end up a box office bust…

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well there you have it, the Milla's decision and the end of Act 1. I could have gone with the whole Milla choosing to remain with Jude thing, but then we wouldn't have a very long story (not to mention what would be the point of setting up all the other characters' plots?). It was a bit hard to do Milla's final scene, I probably had to revise it ten times because it was originally either too long or too vague. I think I'm pretty much happy with the end product though. As usual, the uncut version of this chapter can be found on my blog.

_Tales_ fans may recognize the events described in Ivar's story, but they are not told in any kind of chronological order. Even though there is a slight crossover with _Tales of Graces F_ with Sophie and Little Queen being involved, events of other _Tales_ will only be implied but not explicitly said in taking place in _Tales of Xillia's_ timeline or universe (especially since most _Tales_ games take place in their own separate universe).

As far as Milla's redesign, it was based on three characters' outfits, namely Lucy's first outfit from _Fairy Tail_, Yuna's outfit from _Final Fantasy X_, and Ange's outfit from _Cross Ange_. Artwork for her and the other characters' redesigns will be posted on my blog in the future once I've had the opportunity to complete the drawings and have them scanned.

So where do we go from here? Well as I said before, this story is mostly a drama, but now it's time to get more into the Action/Adventure aspect. Act 2 will be more action-oriented, but there will still be a lot of drama (for that matter, the other characters' arcs will be more fully developed, starting with Sophie in the next chapter since she's pretty much just making a cameo appearance so far).

Regarding the final scene with Milla's realization, I couldn't find any official source material on spirits and procreation. In terms of the original source material, (lesser) spirits are supposed reincarnations of human beings, but I never found anything about what might possibly happen if a spirit and human were to try to have a child, much less if pregnancy is even possible. For that matter, I figured spirits were more in tune with their own "bodies", hence why Milla was able to sense her unborn child shortly after the its conception.

Also, official sources state that direct tethering seems to bind spirits to a human, allowing the human to directly share mana with the spirit. This in turn allows the human to cast artes immediately while the spirit submits to the human. It is considered an intimate experience according to Muzét in _Tales of Xillia 2_. However this was all I could really find on the subject. To make it more intimate, I thought that maybe it would also link the minds of the spirit and human through something like a "psychic link", adding further fuel to Milla's reaction in the original _Tales of Xilla_ (of course, this limited linked mind thing is more of my own speculation, but I think it works well for the context of the story).

I hope you've enjoyed the story so far, but I'm afraid this is it for 2014. Please be kind and leave a review, your words encourage me to continue working on this story, and of course, constructive criticism is welcome so that I may improve my craft. Happy Holidays!


	8. One Month

**Author's Note: **Welcome to Act 2 of _End of an Era_. As I said in the last chapter, there Action/Adventure aspect of this story will now come more to the forefront, but there will still be drama, beginning with a bit of Sophie's story since she hasn't really been touched on as much. Though we won't learn the entirety of why she's in the _Tales of Xillia_ universe yet, it will be touched upon in this chapter. Please note that it isn't necessary to have played _Tales of Graces F_ to understand the story in general as that game's plot will be (briefly) summarized throughout the remainder of this story.

In any event before we begin Act 2, I'd like to take this opportunity to thank some of my regular reviewers at this time and answer some of their inqueries:

**TheAnime4Fan** – Thanks for reading this story since its inception. I hope you continue to look forward to my updates and where this tale will go from here. As far as how many acts this story will have, I'm assuming possibly a total of three or four acts with six to ten chapters (or maybe more) within each act, depending how much I have to divide up the chapters due to length.

**GroundZeroFirework** – Thanks for enjoying so far. As far as whether Milla and Jude can work things out, I don't want to just have some miracle "let's get back together" situation. It'll be a while if and when these two will work things out, regardless of Milla's current situation (and I think Jude's new attitude in this chapter will demonstrate how difficult it might actually be).

**Nameless Knight** – I do appreciate your honesty and the fact that you point out inconsistencies in the timeframes. I'll admit that my full time career prevents me from focusing entirely on writing that I often simply do a "one glance" edit before uploading a chapter. Still, I hope to do a better job in editing in the future. And yes, I do agree upon looking back at the original draft that Leia was out of character in the original chapters 2 and 3; if anything I should have waited on playing _Tales of Xillia 2_ or at least replayed _Tales of Xillia _to get a better grasp of her personality before writing.

**Time Heals All** – Yeah, a shame Alvin and Leia broke up. But then again, this is a drama story mostly, so we gotta have some tension, not just on Jude and Milla's end either despite being the main focus of the story (for that matter, I plan on adding drama to the rest of the cast as well). You are right about the plot coming together with the story of the Demon King, including the elements found in Leia's and Sophie's sub-plots. We'll start to see it all really start to come together in the next chapter.

**Silence Is Not Golden** – I like Jude and Milla's origin story too (although I haven't read the original version unfortunately), I kinda wish they fit it into the games somehow. As far as the identity of the woman who's keeping tabs on Milla, I've placed a few hints about her true identity in previous chapters based on her physical appearance and even to her occupation to an extent. I'm sure some _Tales_ fans may have already guessed her true identity already, but if not, I'm afraid you'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out her identity…

**Akali** \- Thank you for reading the story so far and sorry if translation is a bit difficult, but I'm grateful that you would go through such (boring) lengths just to read my fic! I truly appreciate your efforts to do so.

With that said, thanks to all my readers for catching up with my fic so far. I must warn that this chapter may alienate more readers based on some subject matter that will be alluded to, but I stand firmly by my decision to include it as I believe it is a subject many people struggle with in their lives. Whether people like it or not, I'm sticking with it.

Well, that's enough of this (long winded) commentary and begin Act 2 of _End of an Era_!

* * *

_Chapter 7: One Month_

The night air of Windor was unlike any other. The smell of the ocean breeze, the forest and even the flowers of the mountains would be swept away to this single point. Those who resided in the castle could never fully understand what it meant to appreciate its many whimsical aromas. Yet one didn't even need to be outside in order to experience its aroma. If anything, it could also be experienced in this place where she sat now, a place that remained a secret to her and an old friend many years ago. It was but an eternity to most men, but to her, it was merely the blink of an eye.

This place in the castle was her sanctuary, away from the politics, away from the bustling crowds, away from life in general. For her, this was a place where she could be alone with her thoughts, a place where she could be herself.

…and yet that place was no longer her own. Years ago she had brought this young man to her sanctuary, to give him a place where he could forget the burdens of his family, a place where he could not be the prince of Windor, a place he could simply be a boy. Yet that boy was now an adult, a young man ready to take the throne around the same age as his great, great-grandfather before him.

The young prince was almost similar in stature to his great, great-grandfather, tall and thin, but his muscles were toned to near perfection. His boyish charm from when he was a child was still there, but his demeanor was a mature as the most respected adult. Dressed in his regal attire, he stood before her, speaking to her in soft, loving manner he had never expressed to anyone else before. She had never seen this side of him before, she had never even seen him speak to a member of the opposite gender in this regard. And yet, here he was, Prince Wallace, the Heir to the Windor Throne, professing his love to her and only her.

"Wallace, we can't!" the purple-haired woman tried to protest. "What of your engagement to Éclair?"

"My engagement to Éclair is little more than a political decision made by my parents long before I was even born," the Prince of Windor stated. "My heart and soul should be something I myself should be able to pledge to a woman of my choice; it should not be given to someone without my consent merely for political gain.

"Sophie Lhant, I wish to pledge myself to you," the young man knelt before her, extending his hand toward hers. "I don't care if it goes against my family's wishes to strengthen my county's ties with that of President Oswell's family. Please Sophie, let me-"

"This isn't right, Wallace!" the purple-haired woman shook her head. "I mean, I've known you since you were a baby; I knew your great, great-grandfather, Richard, when he was merely a boy. Wallace, even we were to be together, in a mere moment for me, you would age from a young man to an elderly one. You deserve someone who you could grow old with, a person you could spend eternity with."

"Is it selfish of me to want to have you live that eternity for me if I can no longer go on?" the prince asked, his fingers taking hold of Sophie's chin. "Is it not true that one can only live in the moment, despite how long it can echo through time? Please Sophie, you cannot deny that these claims are false. Do not simply consider my heart; consider your own. What is it that you want?"

Again Sophie had to stand strong, she couldn't betray the memory of her old friends. She swore she would watch over them as they had over her back then. She had seen her old friends' children and their children grow up over the last century or so, always acting as a mother figure toward them all. All of them were precious to her, despite how short their lives seemed when compared to her own. Yes, all of them were precious to her, so very precious…

…and yet, Wallace's words had strung a chord in Sophie's soul. What is it that she wanted? It's true that she watched all of her old friends' descendants grow into adult and start families of their own, but with Wallace, he was different than the rest…

For some reason her memories with the young man stood more prevalent from the others; whether it was playing with him in her hiding place in Windor Castle, to tutoring him in history, to even his recent coming of age ceremony, she couldn't pinpoint the exact point in time in which she stopped seeing him as the little, mischievous boy and as the brilliant young man that stood before her in that moment. Sophie couldn't deny that whenever she looked into the prince's eyes, her heart would beat aflutter and a warmth she had never experienced in the past would ignite within her.

Sophie had tried so hard and so long to deny or acknowledge these feelings. She was practically like a second mother to him; it wouldn't be right to act upon these strange sensations that she was experiencing.

…yet even so, Sophie found herself paralyzed with guilt as she gazed into his chestnut brown eyes, her lips quivering from his breath, and the fibers of her body melting from his touch. What is it that Sophie wanted? Sophie knew what she wanted, and for the first time in her life, she finally gave into her desires…

"Wallace…"

* * *

It was now that Sophie found herself awakening from her nap, finding herself seated in a moving vehicle. For a few seconds she tried looking for her prince, looking for him in almost a panic. These cushioned seats, the wooden interior, none of this was anything from her home. But it was in that moment she remembered that she was no longer in Ephinea, she was in another place, another world, altogether.

"Just a dream…," the purple-haired girl tried to assure herself.

Yet the dream was still fresh in Sophie's mind, the pressing of his lips still fresh. However, with that kiss came a feeling guilt, the weight of a broken promise pushing down on her shoulders. Once more she remembered her promise to her adoptive father several centuries ago, how a moment of weakness led her to break her word, how a night of passion led to the end of their world…

"Oh, you're awake…," Sophie turned to the train aisle just a little bit to her left, finding the young teacher standing before her. "How are you feeling?"

"…fine…," Sophie simply replied.

"I'm sorry it's been quite a journey," Elize apologized as she took the seat across from the purple-haired girl.

It had been about a month now since Sophie arrived in this new world and there have still been no signs of Milla Maxwell. Even though she had been traveling with Rowen and Elize during that entire time, there had still been no developments. None of their friends had been in contact with the Lord of Spirits, a visit to Nia Khera and its nearby mountains yielded no results, and even rumors on the Spirius job postings involving spirits led to nothing as of late. However, Elize had a good feeling about this latest rumor, something about a blond spirit seen wandering around the Drellin area, near an EX Laboratories facility to be exact. The rumor was vague at best, but for Sophie, it was worth investigating. At the very least though, they could visit Jude since his latest job had taken him to that area for some sort of field test that day.

"…so who's Wallace?" the young teacher's question suddenly caught the purple-haired girl off guard.

"How do you know that name?" Sophie quickly retorted.

"You were calling it out a few times in your sleep," Elize answered. "Is he supposed to be a friend of yours? A family member maybe?"

It wasn't like Sophie to be personable with anybody as of late, the pain of the past constantly reminding her to keep everyone she was associated with an arm's length away. And yet she knew that the young lady she was with now would only continue to press the matter until she gave her some kind of explanation. Knowing this, the purple-haired girl took in a single breath and uttered a single word.

"No."

"…I see…," was all the young teacher could so. "…excuse me then…"

Not wanting to have a moment of awkward silence with the purple-haired girl, Elize excused herself from the train cabin once again. Even though it had been a month now since she had been traveling with Sophie, the girl from another world still hadn't really opened up about anything personal. The most Elize got out of her was that she immensely enjoyed crablettes and flowers; other than that, Sophie was just as focused, if not more, on her mission than a certain Lord of Spirits. It hurt Elize to know she hadn't become personable with the young girl in this amount of time, even her most difficult students would have at least started to warm up to her by now.

"I guess I must have been the same way not too long ago…," Elize reminisced on days long past.

Not wanting to dwell on the subject any longer, the young teacher decided grab some more fresh air, despite having done so already just a minute ago. Before she could venture back out to the observation car, Elize made sure to freshen up a little, her hands running down the sides of her white-colored jacket to free it of any wrinkles. Her fingers then reached for the collar of her light pink turtle neck underneath her jacket, make sure it curled inward at the base of her neck. Her new pink scarf was still wrapped around her jacket's collar luckily, the material having practically been sewn on as it refused to leave her coat regardless of how heavy the winds blew. Her beige skirt was also just as smooth and unwrinkled, as were her pantyhose stockings that she wore.

Unfortunately her hair had become a little messier since she last tied it, the young teacher then taking a handful of tresses on her left side and tying them into a single, long pigtail with a pink ribbon. It's true she had gotten a little old for pigtails at her age, but she didn't want to fully go back to her old hairstyle or have a new haircut altogether either, so she felt she had reached a compromise of both hairstyles by doing this.

Feeling somewhat refreshed once, the young teacher decided to venture to the observation deck of the train once again. The moment she began opening the door to the next cabin however, her eyes quickly lit up, an uneasy smile curling on her lips the moment she saw a familiar face.

"Um…, hello Sherry…," the young magician greeted the familiar woman. "…it's been a while, hasn't it?"

The woman named Sherry was about the same age as Elize, a fellow teacher from Elize's first teaching job in Hamil. This fellow teacher was about a head taller than Elize, her red hair as bright as fire and her eyes as blue as azure. To the unknowing eye, Sherry could have been a model or actress, the young teacher having been extremely popular with the students of both genders at their last school. Elize and Sherry had become close in the one year they taught together, but over the course of time…

"…Oh, hi…," the young magician's former friend uneasily said.

Elize wasn't surprised by Sherry's reaction. Even if it had been about five years since they last spoke, the awkwardness of their last conversation still lingered.

"…you look well…," Elize nervously spoke. "I, I mean… You seem like-"

"I got married recently," Sherry bluntly interrupted. "My husband and I are on a vacation right now…"

"Hey babe, is everything all right?" a man suddenly approached the red-haired teacher from behind, as if on cue. "Oh, who's your friend here?"

"Nobody," the single word pierced right into Elize's soul.

Without saying another word, Sherry was once again out of Elize's life. Elize believed she was ready for the next time they spoke, she knew that it would not be easy, but to finally experience the event firsthand was certainly not something Elize could have even began to prepare for.

The young magician wasn't sure if their fallout was more painful or if it was this encounter. Even after the fallout, Elize remembered those difficult days and nights she toiled alone. It was just like when she was being raised in the cellar at Hamil, alone with nothing but her thoughts, doubts and fears, all taken in the shape of a single doll that was also her only company and relief, a doll she named Teepo. At the same time however, it wasn't like before; during that fateful day, it was Teepo's fault why her and Sherry were no longer able to speak, it was Teepo's fault why all the school staff and students avoided her like the plague, it was all Teepo's fault why she had to resign, it was Teepo's fault why…!

"Is everything all right, Elize?" an older, raspy voice interrupted the young teacher's fault.

"Hm? Oh, yes, I'm fine," Elize found herself rubbing the streams now traveling down her face. "I think a little wind just got in my eyes, that's all."

The former butler could only look at his former protégé with concern. Though she may fervently deny what had just occurred, Rowen had witnessed everything. It didn't take much for the prime minister to recognize the real root of the "problem" for the lack of a better word. Though he wished to comfort the young teacher and assure her that she did nothing wrong, he knew that only bringing up the subject would only upset her even more. Unable to risk the respect they had for one another, the elder man simply reached into his pocket and offered her a handkerchief.

"Locking away your inner most thoughts is like setting up a dam," Rowen lectured. "Pressure can be eased by draining the dam a bit by bit, but to contain it fully will only cause the held back river to burst through in its entirety one day."

"What?"

"Oh, I suppose that wasn't my most elegant of ramblings," the former conductor sighed. "In either case, do take care of yourself, Elize."

Without saying another word, the older man excused himself from his protégé's presence. The young teacher could only watch as Rowen disappeared back inside, his 'ramblings' still fresh in Elize's ears.

"…Rowen…"

* * *

Today was a big day for EX Laboratories. After only a month of work, the Gateway to Another World had been completed. Many didn't think it was possible, but according to rumors circulating around the entire lab, its head engineer and researcher, Jude Mathis, was able to do it by virtually working non-stop on constructing the plans the actual prototype itself. The project was so huge that they were willing to allow the public to watch its first field test in their Drellin facility. The normally dormant facility was densely populated for the first time, the area in which the test were to take place now consisting of several metal bleachers alongside its chain link fences and encompassing buildings. It certainly was a big day, but for the project's head engineer and researcher, it was anything but big.

Jude didn't know what to expect of today's field test. He knew the director was pushing to finish the Gateway to Another World, but how he managed to create the designs and build the prototype in a single month was nothing short of a miracle to him. There were many endless nights in which Jude worked on the designs, many trials and errors that were held within the facilities' grounds. For the last month, his lab had pretty much become his home; in fact, he hadn't even returned to his apartment since that fateful day one month ago. Work, work, work, work, work. It was the only thing that Jude could do he thought, the only thing that might have mattered.

But then again, why did Jude care? It's not like anything mattered anymore; nothing seemed to matter to Jude at this point. In fact, he wasn't even sure why he came to the field test to begin with today. Sure he was the head of the research team that aided in the machine's development, but it's not like he had to be there. Sighing, the young researcher then began to walk toward the site's exit, stopping the moment he heard a voice he really didn't want to hear that moment.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"…Ivar…," Jude simply groaned.

It was just like Spirius to volunteer several of their DOGS agents for a test like this, after all, who knew what could come out of the Gateway to Another World or even if the machine was really stable. In case something did go wrong, the Elympion government requested EX Laboratories at least hire a security firm to supervise the project, and who better than the former DODA to volunteer for such a task.

"You helped build this machine didn't you?" the former handmaid asked, leaning closely inward to the young researcher's face. "Don't you feel an obligation to at least see it through to then end?"

"It doesn't matter how much time and effort was put into it," Jude stated, his voice somewhat distant and cold. "In the end, it's just going to upset you when it blows up in your face."

"Since when did the great Jude Mathis become such a loser?" Ivar goaded. "Come on, Phony, when did you become the wishy-washy type?" he shoved, annoyed at Jude's lack of a response. "Hah, it's hard to believe Lady Milla ever-!"

"Don't you dare mention her name!" Jude snapped, his fingers suddenly taking hold of Ivar's collar.

At that very instant, a loud clicking noise then emitted from behind Jude. The young researcher immediately knew that there was a gun now being pointed at him, the person aiming it was most likely one of Ivar's guards.

"Put him down, Jude," a familiar voice ordered.

"Elle…," Jude simply turned his gaze at his former comrade.

"Right now," she repeated, both hands still on her weapon, her aim surprisingly steady.

"I don't know what your problem is, but even you have to admit this isn't like your usual self," Ivar said, brushing himself away from Jude's grip. "There's no way Lady Milla ever could have-"

Again Jude's hand sprang forward, this time in the form of a fist, attempting to the former handmaid in the nose. Unlike times in the past however, the punch had struck nothing but air, the DOGS agent effortlessly veering away from the punch with a step to the side. However, before the young researcher could follow up, he found his arm and his body suddenly being pulled downward, his body being pushed to the floor from his own weight as the former handmaid threw him to the floor.

"Jude!" Elle quickly rushed to his side.

"Really? You were the one Lady Milla chose?" Ivar scoffed.

"I told you not to mention her name," Jude repeated once more as he rose from the floor.

Again Jude raised his fist at the former handmaid, his arm lunging forward once again. This time however, the former handmaid opted not to even attempt to move an inch as his former rival struck, simply allowing the punch to find its mark on his cheek. The single attack was enough to leave the young researcher short on breath, yet his anger still remained. Much to Elle's surprise, her superior officer signaled for him to continue, allowing him to vent out his anger. Again Jude struck, this time planting his fist in the DOGS officer's stomach, following again with a kick to the side.

As she watched her superior officer continue to take these beatings, the young recruit found herself strangely reaching for the pocket watch hanging from her pocket. Before Elle could take hold of it however, Ivar's gaze stopped her, his head simply shaking "no" amidst Jude's strikes. In that moment however, the young researcher's attacks came to a stop, the Lord of Spirits' former lover turning away as he fixed his lab coat and glasses once more.

"If you want me to stay for the test, fine. I'll be waiting with the other researchers."

Without saying another word, Jude began to walk back to his station, the two DOGS agents remaining in place as they watched their former friend disappear from sight. What they witnessed and experienced just now, that angry young man who was willing to express his emotions through physical force, that wasn't the Jude Mathis they had come to know. The empty look in his amber eyes, the gritting teeth behind his lips, and the constant tension in his fists, these were nothing the Jude they knew would ever show.

"Jude, what happened to you?" Elle could only ponder aloud.

* * *

"Yes, I understand you've left countless messages, sir," Alvin said, trying his best not to lose his cool. "Yes, I understand you've ordered over 1,000 units of Xian Du silk and you've only received 200 for your business so far, but-"

Click. It was a familiar sound Alvin had gotten used to over the last month. Another unhappy client and another one of his accounts that probably no longer wanted to do business with the former mercenary. Still, the one benefit he had from these calls was the quick but fleeting release he got from a cigarette.

"And yet another unsatisfied customer," the businessman sighed, taking a take breath of bitter tobacco.

The lung candy seemed to be the only sort of relief Alvin was able to get these days, that and the burning sensation of booze. To his coworkers, Alvin didn't seem any different, ever the braggart and charming rogue he always was with some sort of witty remark up his sleeve at a moment's notice. This is all he wanted them to see however, he didn't want them to see the frown behind his smile, he didn't want them to see the tears behind his laughter, he didn't want them to see who he really was.

However, from the corner of his eye, someone who knew his true self was walking passed him, attempting to blend into the crowds of people, a person who had known him more intimately than anyone had ever known. Putting out his cigarette, the businessman rushed into the masses, pushing his way through in an almost struggle, calling her name in desperation as he ran.

"Leia!"

Despite saying her name, the chief editor did nothing but continue forward, not even batting a glance as she continue melding into the crowds. With the volume of his voice, he knew she had to have heard him despite the convoluted sounds of those around him. Regardless, the former mercenary continued to push through the crowds, calling her name once more as her image drew closer.

"Leia!"

As if by some miracle, he finally caught up with her, his hand having found its way to her wrist. For a moment his former girlfriend tried to ignore his simple tug, attempting to continue forward another step, only to stop as his grip on her tightened. For a moment the two simply stood there, the editor's back still turned toward the businessman.

Despite having caught up with her, Alvin wasn't sure what to say now. There were many thoughts going through his head in that moment, words that wanted to express his apologies, his grief in their parting, and the joy of seeing her once again. It was all so overwhelming, but in time he finally found something to say, a single word that couldn't even come close to expressing the torment swirling inside of him.

"Hey."

"…hey…," a weak reply emitted from her lips.

Again there was silence, this one more awkward than the one they shared when he first took hold of her. His words once again fumbled within his brain as they stood there; there was many things he wanted to say, things he wanted to express, but none of these things could be expressed out of fear that she would simply reject them all and tell him to leave once again. 'Fear', it was supposed to be a word that didn't exist in Alvin's vocabulary, but here he was, paralyzed with this 'fear', unable to utter even a syllable of his thoughts.

"…are you here on a job?" the former mercenary asked, circumventing his fear for the moment.

"…yeah, I'm supposed to write a piece on the Gateway to Another World," she explained, finally turning to face him. "What about you?"

Finally, a real response, it was enough reset Alvin's confidence if only for a moment. Even though the expression on her face looked blank, at least it wasn't showing any signs of sadness or anger. He thought maybe he could ask her for forgiveness if he continued the small talk, that maybe they could close the past if he could continue speaking with her a little more. Not wanting to show his desperation however, Alvin cleared his throat for a moment, his roguish mask coming to the forefront once more as he spoke.

"Yeah, I'm on a job actually," he replied. "These EX Laboratories guys wanted a few hundred pounds of spirit fossils. I just happen to come by personally to make sure they got delivered on time. That's the motto of A &amp; Y Trading after all. Behind every sale, there's a face and a voice. Of course, with a face and voice like mine, who wouldn't want to do business with me?"

"…I see…," she began to turn away once more.

Again there was that awkward silence. In a flash his confidence was shattered. Maybe the small talk wasn't a good idea, but it was better than simply not doing anything. Or maybe he should have acted a bit more serious, after all, his snarky attitude did get him in trouble with her in the past.

"…listen, Leia…"

"…I… I have to go, Alvin," the editor said, still unable to face him.

"Wait, Leia-!"

Before he could he even begin to say another word, Leia was already hurrying forward once again, blending into the masses once more. Again he tried to follow, but this time the crowds seemed to have been diverting his path, forcing him to walk backwards toward the main observation area where the tests were to begin.

"Come on, let me through!" the former mercenary tried to push his way through. "Leia!"

Despite his deafening voice, the chief editor could only hold back the tears as she made her way forward, his very presence reminding her of the painful decision she made one month ago. No, it was just his presence that saddened her, it was hers.

"He is persistent, I'll give him credit for that," the monotone voice of her 'second self' echoed in her ears.

"I really can't speak to him?" she questioned Little Queen, the apparition of the violet-haired woman appearing before her eyes in that very moment.

"Even though our actions were harsh, if you truly love him, then you know we cannot involve him in our mission," the apparition explained.

"You mean your mission!" Leia sharply replied, her voice catching the attention of all those around her.

She had done it again, letting Little Queen's get the best of her public. Though Leia herself could see this other soul that resided within her, no one else would take notice of her presence or her voice. To everyone else, it was as if Leia were simply talking to thin air. She thought she had made it habit to speak with her by simply whispering or thinking her words, but there were times like these in which Leia allowed her anger to get the best of her, causing her to apparently lash out in public.

"Need I remind you, Leia Rolando, that your world is at risk," Little Queen explained once more. "If you wish to save this world and that man, then you must help me complete our mission."

"But what does this test have to do with your mission?" Leia questioned, making sure to only voice her concerns in her head. "If you're looking for the one that destroyed your world, then why-?"

"'She' is here," her other 'soul' sharply responded. "As I've said before, once that woman has been dealt with, then your life to go back to how it was before."

"How it was before?" the editor could only scoff at the idea. "It'll never be as it was before…"

* * *

Patience, it was always about patience. One mustn't always perform his actions as quickly as possible, doing so would not always yield the best results. Gaius knew this better than anyone else that waiting for an opportune moment was always the most difficult aspect in any battle. Move too soon and you just may telegraph your actions too soon, but move too late and that opportunity will sorely be missed. However, that opportune moment seemed to be now, the Rieze Maxian king's eyes quickly widening at his opportunity.

"Now I have you!"

Click. Finally it seemed, after nearly an hour of waiting, the monarch had taken his photograph. The perfect balance of shadow and light in black and white, how the afternoon's shadow enveloped half of the building before him in an almost 45 degree angle, and at the same time, the reflection of the sun emitting from its top right corner. It was often difficult to balance the transition of light to darkness into a single black and white photograph, but for Gaius, is seemed like an effortless, yet time-consuming endeavor.

"Lord Gaius, are you done yet?" a well-dressed woman sighed from a distance.

"I believe so, Lady Leonhart," the king replied to his fiancé.

Lady Julia Yun Leonhart was the heir to a small, upcoming manufacturing corporation of Elympios, Leonhart Industries. Though her family was of noble heritage through her ancestors' military service, the family had fallen on hard times as of late due to the recent economic collapse. However, they took a gamble and put all of their remaining money into a mechanical parts manufacturing plant. Luckily business had been good lately, having recently gained EX Laboratories as their exclusive client. Though they were certainly on the rise again in Elympion society, the same couldn't be said about Ms. Leonhart's personality.

"Ugh… I can't believe you had me stand in the hot sun," the noblewoman complained. "Really, Lord Gaius, what was the point of all that waiting? Certainly you could've simply took a photograph at any time and then edit it on your computer."

"That defeats the principal of black and white photography," the monarch tried to explain. "You see-"

"Oh come now, can we at least take the conversation indoors and away from the common rabble?" Julia haughtily questioned, using an old paper fan to cool herself. "I swear, you would think because my father manufactured a majority of the parts for this giant science fair project that…"

Again Gaius found himself at a loss. It seemed like even Ms. Leonhart couldn't appreciate his hobby in photography. Of all the pieces of technology he could master, the Rieze Maxian king chose the camera he received ten years ago from Kyle, Tanner, and their gang. At first it was merely taking pictures of people he knew, but then his hobby flourished to include landscapes, festivals, architecture, and now black and white canvasses. He even made a name for himself in Elympios as a freelance photographer using his birth name, Erston Outway.

Still, this was probably the first time he had spent more than a simple few hours with his fiancé. Gaius had resigned himself to try and spend about a week to get to know his prospective bride better, but so far he was far from impressed. The woman seemed to enjoy talking more about the prestige of Elympios society and the glory days of her ancestors. Gaius certainly tried to keep an open ear on the former subject, but it often led to mere rumors and ill speak of other noblemen or noblewomen. However, her manner of speech regarding her family's military history was more to Gaius's taste, and he too could tell Ms. Leonhart had also gone through some sort of military training despite her haughty demeanor.

"My apologies, Ms. Leonhart," Gaius interrupted the woman's ramblings, pointing at his watch. "It would appear that the demonstration for the Gateway to Another World will begin within five minutes. Perhaps we should take our seats?"

"Perhaps we should," the noblewoman huffed as she stormed passed the monarch. "However, I can't believe they're having us sit in the bleachers as if we were nothing but commoners! I don't understand how Father could allow something like this! Once I inform him of all my frustrations when this demonstration is over, then…!"

It wasn't like Gaius to simply ignore anybody, but even for him, this woman was grating on his nerves. Of course, he dared not speak his frustration to Ms. Leonhart, lest he risk ending this political engagement and possibly adding another stain on the Rieze Maxia and Elympios treaty in the process. This was all for the good of his people, he needed to remind himself of this time and time again. A king should never put his needs ahead of his people, and so, if he must endure the constant ramblings of this woman for the rest of his life, then so be it. However…

Looking to the sky, the Rieze Maxian king could only lose himself in the endless blue. For moment he thought he saw a hint of green pass by, the sign of an old friend that would still visit him to this day. Old friend? Maybe she was more than an old friend; the bond they shared certainly seemed deeper, but at the same time, it could be argued that it did not border on love. There was a certain line that neither the man nor spirit dared to cross. It was all for the sake of his people, at least that's what Gaius continued to remind himself.

"Just endure it," Gaius told himself. "A king must endure any obstacle for the sake of his people, regardless of what he himself wants…"

* * *

The tree in the Spirit Realm was always full of life, not once since its existence has its leaves once wilted or fallen. Its leaves were always a lush green color, full of life and as vibrant as the healthiest of any plant. Lately however, some of the tree's leave had begun to wilt, its branches beginning to draw low and its bark slightly rotting. Though the tree's purpose had been long forgotten, the Four could only surmise that its current state was an omen for events that had yet to transpire…

"This isn't good…," Undine said, catching yet another fallen leaf from the tree's branches.

"How many has that been now? Thirteen? Fourteen?" the Great Wind Spirit asked, having attempted to keep count of the old flora.

"Much more than that," Efreet shook his head, gesturing in the direction of a large pile he had collected during this day alone.

"I don't get it," Gnome pouted. "It wasn't until Origin and the others showed up that all of this started happening…"

"Maybe it's safe to assume that this is 'his' doing," the Great Water Spirit surmised. "After, Chronos himself explained that his avatar…"

"Even if it was 'his' doing, Milla still hasn't sensed anything," the Lord of Spirits' sister interrupted. "Not since about a month ago, there hasn't been any extraordinary spirit artes usage that could be pinned down to a single individual, much less this 'Sekundes' individual."

"Even if that is true, the fact remains that he is still…"

Milla could only sigh as she continued to hear the other Great Spirits bicker. Without a doubt, Milla knew that their current predicament was her fault. If only she continued following through with her duties, if only she hadn't given in to her desires, then maybe, just maybe…

"Jude…" his name escaped her lips in a whisper.

Her thoughts were now drifting to the young researcher more than ever. Every day she wrestled with the thought of what could have happened if she answered differently on their last night together. She pondered on the idea of what it meant to welcoming someone home every evening, what it meant to dote on a single person instead of an entire world, how it would be to spend every waking moment with someone for the rest of their lives. Every day she would ponder this, but before she could think about it for too long, her body would suddenly begin reacting strangely.

"Are you feeling all right, Milla?" Sylph questioned, noticing the Lord of Spirits hunched over on the other side of the tree.

"…my stomach…," Milla said with a sour look. "It just won't stop grumbling…"

"Perhaps you need some nutrition?" Efreet suggested.

"No, it's not that…," the Lord of Spirits said. "I feel like I have to throw up!"

At that very instant, the uneasy feeling in Milla's stomach quickly took over. Hurrying to another side of the tree away from the site of the others, the contents of her stomach forcefully excreted from her throat to her mouth. Her throat and stomach began burning after vomiting, but for some odd reason, she felt like throwing up some more. Again she allowed her body to remove more of her stomach's contents, the Four and her sister watching her with concern as she grew sicker.

After what seemed like an eternity, the Lord of Spirits finally stopped vomiting. This was the first time she truly felt this sick; for some time she wanted to experience what it was like to be sick, but she had no idea it would be this horrible. Now that she was thinking about it, she hadn't been feeling like herself lately. At times she felt like her entire body was engulfed in flames and in others she felt like the sudden urge to go to the bathroom. Even more embarrassing, sometimes she felt like her breasts were getting heavy and her nipples were tingling.

"Why am I not feeling so well?" Milla questioned aloud as she wiped away the remaining residue from her mouth.

Yet the Lord of Spirits didn't need to ponder on that question for very long, the sound of a subdued heartbeat echoing in her ears once more. Again she was reminded of his final gift that was growing inside of her, the tiny life that was conceived inside her belly during their final night together.

For the last month she believed she could keep the existence of her child a secret from her sister and the other Great Spirits, but for long she could keep it hidden was another story. For that matter, how would Muzét even react when she found out the fact? She had almost killed Milla just to realize her actions with Jude were inappropriate, who knows what she would do when she learned she was carrying his child?

And yet Milla would soon learn that answer, her sibling hovering behind her as she attempted to regain her composure.

"Milla, may I talk with you?" Muzét asked, the sound of her voice sending chills down the Lord of Spirits' spine.

"What is it?" she questioned, attempting to act as her usual composed self.

"I have something to ask you and it's not something the Four needs to hear. Think of it like a heart-to-heart talk between sisters."

"Go ahead."

Muzét found herself at a loss of words at this point, not sure where to begin. It wasn't like the Great Spirit to have difficulty in talking with others, much less her sister, but again something was holding her back. She thought she had memorized what she was going to say as she had practiced it several times to herself in her mind, but now that the time had come, Muzét found herself unable to speak a single syllable. She had already done so much to destroy the relationship they had built over the last eleven years in the last month and saying the wrong thing would probably make things worse.

In spite of that however, Muzét took a single breath, the words of her speech coming to light once again. She knew how she had to speak with her sister, she had to make sure everything she said didn't offend her any way. Not knowing what the outcome would be, Muzét finally obtained enough courage to begin again.

"Milla… On your last night with Jude, did you happen to…?" the Great Spirit's words began to trail away.

"Did I…?" Milla repeated, unsure of what her sister was trying to say.

"You know…"

"Since when did you become bashful on the concept of sex?" the Lord of Spirits questioned. "Yes, Muzét, we did have sex."

"That's only part of it, Milla," Muzét bashfully continued. "I was going to ask if you… tethered with Jude… in a direct fashion or another…?"

Direct tethering, it was sometimes an embarrassing subject for spirits, but oddly Muzét made it seem like it was no big deal when she direct tethered with Jude eleven years ago. In fact, the mentioning of the act flustered Milla to no end; even to this day it made her blood somewhat boil when she recalled this fact. However, the Lord of Spirits decided to hide her frustration over the past, answering in her more usual composed voice.

"Yes we did," Milla said, somewhat boasting when she replied. "In fact, we were direct tethered when we were-!"

The Lord of Spirits stopped in that moment, interrupted by the shocked expression now worn on her sister's face. No, this was more than just shock, it was concern. What she said troubled Muzét, but not in the manner that Milla could have predicted.

"Is everything all right, Muzét?" the Lord of Spirits questioned, now worried over her elder sibling. "Muzét…?"

In that moment, it felt like Muzét's body became nothing but air, but at the same time, it felt as if it were being pulled to the core of the earth. She suspected that something different had happened on their final night together, but this? …it was all starting to come together now in Muzét's eyes. Still, she knew she had to be careful as she treaded forwarded. By saying the wrong thing, she knew Milla might do something reckless once again, something Muzét wanted to avoid at all costs.

"…I've noticed some changes in you lately," the Great Spirit began to speak again. "The Four may not have noticed these changes you've been going through lately, but I have."

"Changes? What changes?" Milla asked, feigning ignorance.

"For one, I've been noticing the slight increase in your body temperature as of late," the elder sister began counting down, the volume of her voice increasing with every syllable. "Two, you've been having upset stomachs more often, but this is the first time you've actually vomited. Three, the food combinations you've been craving lately are not normal; who in their right mind would want fried chicken with melted chocolate and a cherry on top of it? Four-"

"Calm down, Muzét," Milla ordered. "The way you're describing me makes you sound like some sort of stalker… I understand your concerns, but I assure you that I'm-"

"You're carrying Jude's child, Milla!"

Milla's body suddenly froze at Muzét's words. As she did with her time with Jude in the past, she felt her chest beating slowly but heavily, her entire body tingling from the head-to-toe. Her throat had become parched, her brow already beginning to sweat profusely. She felt her heart throbbing within her ears, or at least she thought it was hers. Her hand then began to caress her abdomen, finding another loud, yet weak beating sensation throbbing from within. She thought she had hidden the fact well enough from her sister all this time, but now it was clear otherwise. Still, she believed that maybe she could try to act otherwise before her sister attempted something rash once again.

"That's not possible," Milla continued to act. "There's been no record of a spirit and a human procreating. What you say isn't pos-!"

Before she could speak another word on the matter, her stomach grumbled once more, her throat already beginning to burn as the need to vomit quickly overtook her body once again. Again she was at the mercy of her sister, just like a month prior. This was it, she thought, this was the point where she would have to make another heart-wrenching decision.

And yet despite her assumption, Muzét had come to her side, holding the Lord of Spirits' hair back as she excreted the contents of her stomach. Though she could only see it from the corner of her, Milla saw there was no anger or displeasure in her sister's eye, only concern. Milla would only reaffirm this fact as she saw a small, nervous smile on Muzét's face, the uneasiness naturally coming from her disgust of the Lord of Spirits' vomit.

It felt like an eternity until the contents of her stomach finally settled, the Great Spirit then helping her sister sit on the base of the tree, still away from the eyes and ears of the Four. Like any doting sister, Muzét helped Milla find a seat, taking care to make sure no falling leaves or dried bark came in contact with the Lord of Spirits. With Milla now somewhat relaxed once more, Muzét decided to continue their conversation with a single sentence.

"You are pregnant, aren't you?" she questioned.

There was no denying it at this point. Even if the Lord of Spirits were to somehow convince Muzét now otherwise, Milla knew that this would come up again sometime in the near future. Milla knew once again the Lord of Spirits could not be anything but. It was illogical and incomprehensible to watch over the Human and Spirit Realms, as well as the young life that was growing inside of her. It was the logical choice to simply do away with her child, to wash her hands clean of the matter, and yet…

'No,' Milla thought to herself, her hand still firmly hold her belly. 'I'm not letting our child go. I don't care if Muzét or the Four will try to get rid of it or me for my selfishness. I won't let them take my child away from me!"

"And what of it?" Milla questioned, already on the defense. "Are you going to have me make another one of your decisions? Are you going to-?"

Before her anger could flare any further, the Lord of Spirits had found herself in her sister's embrace once more. Again this was unexpected, how her anger and concern from a month ago was now gone. This wordless embrace was enough to slowly cool the fires erupting within Milla, the Lord of Spirits' apprehension disappearing within seconds.

"Do you intend to keep the child?" Muzét questioned calmly. "Do you intend to raise it?"

Time froze once again when she heard her sister's question. Before a month ago, she didn't even contemplate the aspect of motherhood, even after her trysts with Jude. She had read of the concepts of being a parent in many books, but she never experienced them firsthand. Moreover, how could someone who didn't have a mother be a mother? The questions and uncertainty continued to eat away at Milla's mind as she thought about Muzét's question, but regardless, the Lord of Spirits knew her answer.

"I do," Milla answered, her voice full of conviction. "Even if the Four disapprove of my decision, aborting my child is not an option. I intend to give birth and raise this child, even if I must do it alone."

"…so then what of Jude?" the sound of his name caused Milla's heart to skip a beat. "If you plan on keeping that child, will you be able to raise it without a father? Would it be fair for the child to never even know of its other parent?"

Again Milla was driven to silence. She had already broken Jude's heart one month ago when she turned down his proposal and she knew that returning to him now and announcing her pregnancy wasn't fair. She could already imagine what she believed Jude's reaction would be. She believed he would be far from happy upon her return, if anything he would be outraged that she only came to see him again to tell him that she was carrying their child. She was sure that he wouldn't hate their child though, but she knew that things between Jude and herself would never be the same. Even if they were to marry at this point, Milla felt that it would only be the sake of their child, a mask for their child to hide Jude's bitterness.

"…I… …I don't-"

Before Milla could even begin to contemplate her answer, a loud noise emitted from her ears. To Milla, it sounded like an agonizing cry for help, a cry she had grown very familiar even before she formally took her role as Maxwell. It was the sound of spirits dying, a lot of spirits in fact. It was almost the same as it was eleven years ago, when the Lance of Kresnik was activated.

"Lord Maxwell!" the Four quickly hurried to Milla and Muzét at that time.

"I know," Milla nodded. "Muzét, get us over to the source of anomaly, now!"

"Of course," Muzét answered, slashing open a gateway before them.

Without wasting anytime, the Four quickly hurried into the portal, leaving the two sisters alone once more. Again Milla was hesitating, her palm once again stroking her belly, attempting to comfort the life within. She knew that where she was going put not only her life, but her child's life at risk as well. However, as Maxwell, she knew that she could not just ignore what was happening.

"Can you really fulfill your role as a mother?" Muzét questioned. "Are you willing to place that child ahead of the world? Would you be willing to risk everything that you had built in the last eleven years simply for the possibility that your child will have a future? Are you willing to give up your role as Maxwell so that you can play the part of a parent?"

Again Muzét was giving her a choice. Like before, her words were firm, but the expression on her face was anything but stern. Even for Muzét, proposing this question was difficult in itself. Both Milla and Muzét knew the joy of watching a newborn spirit grow unto its own, but to deny Milla of her own personal experience was not something either of them could easily decide upon.

Unable to wait for her answer, the older of the two sisters stepped through the portal, disappearing in a flash. Again Milla took a moment to contemplate her sister's words, her eyes still pinned on her abdomen and the life it held. Life itself was sacred, every spirit knew that, but what of the life that they themselves could bear? How were they to measure a life of their own fruit to that of lives that were born within the Spirit Realm itself? Never was such a question posed in the history of the spirits, nor would an answer be made ever so easily.

Shaking her head of this predicament, the Lord of Spirits regained her composure, jumping through the portal with her hand still caressing her belly…

* * *

"That's quite a crowd," Dr. Beryl said, observing the gathering masses below her from behind the curtain of the stage. "The generators have just started up and soon the test will begin. You're certain this will gather her attention?"

"Milla Maxwell will certainly show upon its activation," a gray-haired young man answered. "Trust me, my information comes from a very reliable source, the very source responsible for all your last minute changes for today."

"You surprise me, Gilford," Dr. Beryl smiled, turning her full attention to the leader of the Splintered. "But then again, I shouldn't have expected less from the son of-"

"Son?!" the young man snarled. "I am no one's son! That man did nothing to raise me during our time in Rieze Maxia and my mother's name would carry no weight upon coming to Elympios!"

"I really don't care about your personal issues," Dr. Beryl sighed. "We had a deal, Gilford. I expect you to carry out your end of the bargain and I will fulfill mine. In any case, it looks like our audience is getting restless," the director peered behind the curtain once more. "I don't intend to keep them waiting. Oh, and before I forget. Each of your men have 'it' on their persons, right? The test won't go as we planned if-"

"Yeah, yeah, we do," the inexperienced leader of the Splintered sighed. "Have fun with your little science experiment," the young man said, retreating deeper into the shadows.

Gilford didn't need to walk for long before finding himself stopped by the presence of another. Even without turning to them, he could already sense the man's brash and haughty demeanor. Despite having 'employed' this man for the last month, there was still not a shred of respect found in his actions or words, the man simply mistreating the young leader at every passing opportunity. Gilford had prepared himself for the onslaught of insults from this man, expecting him to comment on his naivety or some other aspect of his leadership. And yet, the man surprised Gilford, simply asking him a question instead.

"You're sure about this, Gil?" he simply asked, still tucked away in the shadows. "Once it's begun, there's no turning back. Everything you know and have come to love about this world will soon come to an end."

"Must I remind you that there is nothing I love in this world, Sekundes," the young leader answered, still not facing his 'subordinate'. "Isn't that why you came to me, to bring it all to an end? Why love a world that leaves no place or a heart for a man of my circumstance? They say that children are supposed to be nothing but innocent, but why was it that I was found guilty the moment I was born? Was it simply because of my birthright or my lack thereof? Tell me Sekundes, would you save a world that you were not a part of to begin with?"

Silence echoed between the two after Gilford's statement, the Demon King simply remaining against the wall with his arms crossed. Satisfied with what he believed was his answer, the young man continued on his way, not looking back from the path he was forced to walk.

"…I would save such a world…," Sekundes surprisingly answered. "Because regardless of what you may believe, everyone has someone precious in their hearts…"

* * *

_Skit: Royal Pain_

Julia: Lord Gaius, may I ask you something?

Gaius: I suppose you could. What is it you wish to ask of me?

Julia: Your sword… I've heard it has a nice curve to it.

Gaius: Oh, so you have a passion for swords as well?

Julia: But of course, what sort of woman would I be if I did not? I've heard of the curvature and length of yours, but it does not seem like something you can simply whip out a moment's notice. Personally I'm more of a fan of ones with wider blades with broad shafts. I like them long, but rather thick…

Gaius: A fan of large ones are you? I must argue though that the size of one's sword shouldn't matter, but how one uses it.

Julia: Perhaps that is true, but at the same time, a small blade could do little to penetrate, even with the most skilled of users. After all, all the ones I've had in the past seemed much more capable. If I can grasp it with only one hand, I feel that it's not enough for me.

Gaius: I suppose I have to agree on that. Yet smaller ones allow easier handling, allowing you to take more than one at once. For example, you could have one in each hand, one in each foot, one in your mouth…

Julia: (blushes) Oh my! Lord Gaius I had no idea you'd be an expert on such a subject. I thought a man of your power and stature would… Surely you didn't agree to our marriage just to hide your queer tendencies?

Gaius: There is nothing strange abou- Wait a minute! Ms. Leonhart, I thought we were talking about weaponry, not…!

Julia: Well I'm talking about weaponry, but what are YOU talking about, Lord Gaius?

Gaius: …Nothing, my lady! (sighs) Why must all women misconstrue my words so?

* * *

**Author's Note:** And so the plot thickens even more (no pun intended)… Originally this chapter was to be a bit longer and culminating with the first meeting of Milla and Sekundes, but then the page count more than exceeded 20 pages, so I had to place their meeting into the chapter. As such, the next chapter will be a very action-driven chapter with all of the characters meeting and fighting the villains of this story.

As far as Elize's plot goes, I'm aware that in _Tales of Xillia_ and _Tales of Xillia 2_ that Elize does have some "crush" moments with Alvin and the intimacy titles you can acquire in _Tales of Xillia 2_ slightly hint of feelings she may have for Ludger, but there's also Teepo's infatuation with "bazongas" in the first game (and as we know, Teepo is supposed to be the voice of Elize's innermost thoughts). In order to flesh out her character a bit more, I thought maybe this (underused) subplot could be dwelled into more for this story. I'm sure there are some readers who may not like this idea or even don't like the concept of trying to explore this side of Elize's character, but I personally think it brings more depth to her character by doing so (though I'll admit, in this chapter it was just briefly introduced and not really touched upon; I hope to explore this in more detail in later chapters).

Regarding Jude's new attitude, I'm sure a lot of readers might be like "Jude wouldn't act like that!" or something to that effect. Well then, let me ask those readers this then: How would you feel if the person you absolutely loved with all your heart chose their career over you? I'm sure a majority of people would be an emotional wreck for some time (though the length of the emotional turmoil would depend on the length of the relationship as well). It's true Jude wasn't depressed over his original promise to Milla after the events of _Tales of Xillia_, but after experiencing an intimate relationship with Milla and then having her go back to her duties, it's as if she were just teasing him and toying with his emotions during that time, so of course he'd be a wreck.

I suppose readers might also be reacting similarly with Milla's attitude with her child. In any other circumstance, I believe Milla would have easily made the decision to get rid of the child and continue her work as the Lord of Spirits, but on the other hand, something of this nature, a child borne of a spirit and human, has never happened before (at least in the canon material as far as I know). Moreover, I believe most women would choose (or at least struggle to choose between) the life of their child over anything else (or at least I would) despite how selfish it may be. Of course, there will be consequences to Milla's decision and we will see how other ways of how it will affect her in the next chapter.

Anyway, in regard to Gaius's fiancé, Julia Leonhart, I'm sure a lot of readers already dislike her already, but I will admit that she is not meant to be likeable character. She is original to this story and she does have a role to play other than just be Gaius's arranged fiancé, but we'll get into that in a later chapter.

Also, even though it was implied that Sophie and Wallace slept together in her flashback, there is no actual lemon for this chapter. Maybe in the future I may do one for them (or other characters) if there are enough requests, but I'm not sure I'm willing to do one at the moment. Also, we will learn more of Sophie's past and what led her to the events of coming to the _Tales of Xillia_ world in later chapters (especially in this act), but as I said before, the main characters didn't exactly have entirely happy endings after the end of the games (unfortunately this also includes the _Tales of Graces F_ case as well).

In other news for Alvin X Leia fans, I was able to meet Matthew Mercer and Lauren Landa (the voice actors for Alvin and Leia respectively) at Sacanime Winter 2015 earlier this month and spoke to both of them on the subject of Alvin and Leia being a couple during their VIP autograph sessions. Mr. Mercer said that it might be weird at first for both of them because of Alvin's past with Presa, but he would grow more comfortable with time. Ms. Landa however said they would make a great couple since Leia couldn't get Jude, stating that they have a great dynamic, similar to what can be found in the series _Sherlock_. (On that note, I also met Sophie's voice actress, Cassandra Lee Morris, at Sacanime Winter 2015 as well; just barely caught her VIP Autograph session as I was the last one to get her autograph before she left. I also met Asbel and Richard's voice actors, Bryce Papenbrook and David Vincent respectively, as well.)

Anyway, I know this chapter's been nothing more than simply setting up for the battle for the next one, but I hope you're all enjoying the story so far. If you would be so kind and leave a review, it would be appreciated. Your kind words give me the inspiration to continue and update this fic faster. See you in the next chapter!


	9. First Strike

**Author's Note: **Welcome to Chapter 8 of _End of an Era_! As opposed to a majority of the rest of the fic so far, this is a more action-driven chapter, beginning with the first fight between Milla and Sekundes. Originally their fight was supposed to be part of Chapter 7, but due to its length, it had to integrated into this chapter.

Anyways, I'm glad readers are in support of Jude's current personality and my decision to explore a certain side of Elize that was alluded to in _Tales of Xillia_ but not in its sequel. Unfortunately, Teepo himself won't be appearing until a future chapter, but in this chapter, we'll get a better sense of what caused Elize to put him away "for good".

In any case, I'm sure _Tales of Vesperia_ fans might recognize the name of this chapter. I guess it's kind of a small tribute to that game (unfortunately I have yet to actually play it as I don't have an Xbox 360; I'll probably just have to Youtube the story or something).

With that said, let's get back to the story.

* * *

_Chapter 8: First Strike_

"My dear colleagues, I thank you all for coming today!" the director announced as she stood at the podium. "Behind me is the prototype of all of your fruits and labor over the past month…"

The opening speech had just begun and Jude already found himself bored with the situation. If anything, he was regretting not just leaving after he had taken his anger out on Ivar. Still, where else would Jude go at a time like this? He was practically getting paid to do nothing for being here that day, but it wasn't like he needed the gald or anything. Even if this portal could open gateways to other worlds, would it really solve all of Elympios and Rieze Maxia's natural resource problems? Could this gateway even work? For that matter, did he even care at this point?

"… and so, Ladies and Gentlemen, I reveal to you the results of the Gateway to Another World Project, the Otherworldly Gate Mk. I!" the director's speech finally came to a close.

At that very instant, the enormous white sheet that had been covering the giant structure behind the director began to fall. What stood behind her was what looked like two enormous metal towers linked together by a pedestal of several flights of stairs at their bases joined by a translucent colored circle at their peaks. It certainly looked like a giant gate to the average onlooker, but to someone as informed as Jude, something about this gate wasn't right.

There was a lack of a spirit fossil's glow on any surface of the machine, the coils of the wires were more loose and lax and the metal for the machine itself was lacking a proper sheen found in all spyrite technology. This machine that stood before them, this couldn't have been what they've been building for the last month; the specifications and the technology behind it were all wrong!

"Spyrix technology!" Jude quickly realized. "Wait," he tried yelling over to the director, "Director Beryl, that's not…!"

"Let's begin," the green-haired woman stated, removing a remote control from her coat.

With a press of a button, the ground began to tremble. It was a minor rocking motion at first, but the earth beneath their feet quickly shifted into a quake. The temperature of the air itself began to rise as a loud reverberating noise shook from the ring at the top of the structure, the crowds witnessing the event beginning to feel uneasy. The sky too began to darken at that point, the space between the two towers beginning to move in a fluid-like motion. Sparks of electricity the size of lightning began to emit from the peaks of the towers, crackling every second or so at first, only to build up into a constant in a manner of seconds.

The director simply stood there as the crowds began to panic, the DOGS personnel beginning to go up and down every row, forcing the patrons to remain calm as they flourished their weapons. The air and ground had grown more violent at that point as cracks began to form between some of the rows and the air violently sweeping throughout the area. Again more of the patrons began to panic, forcing the security personnel to act once more.

"Everyone, please remain calm!" Ivar tried ordering the crowds. "Return to your seats and-!"

Before he could say another word, the former handmaid found himself suddenly being tackled by a hoard of panicking researchers. Almost instantly the DOGS already found themselves in a losing battle, even the last Descendent of Kresnik finding it impossible to quell the chaos.

"Please, remain calm!" the young recruit tried to order. "Please just-!"

In that instant, Elle found herself suddenly being shoved to the floor, the masses forcing their way to the exits in a panic. It was clear that the workers and civilians at the site could no longer be reasoned with, each person shoving one another and reacting violently, attacking the guards and each other as they struggled to leave the vicinity. The entire vicinity was in uproar of disarray, screams and violence echoing throughout. Unfortunately, this was just the beginning.

"What the?" Elle found the trim of her body beginning to glow.

A violet aura began to embody everyone at that moment, furthering the confusion already set forth. Before anyone could even contemplate on its meaning, a sudden force pulled each of them to the floor. Gravity had quickly overpowered everyone within the site, the surge ripping through their flesh and bones. Within seconds, each member of the crowd began to feel weaker, their consciousness and strength fading as a mass of darkness began to form above them, which in turn began to pull toward the gates.

"I… I can't seem to move…!" Ivar exclaimed, struggling to keep his consciousness.

"It's just like back then," one person found himself barely able to stand. "It's just like when Milla destroyed the Lance of Kresnik…"

Jude could barely hobble forward as the director ignored the crowd's desperation. Strangely, the woman was unaffected by the effects of the spyrix, the violet sphere on her leg pulsing brightly as the Otherworldly Gate Mk. I continued its work. Instead of showing any concern for her employees or the patrons at the event, Dr. Beryl's undivided attention was focusing on the supernatural spectacle that was beginning to unravel before her eyes, the area between the towers transforming into another scene.

The image of an enormous tree had formed between the two towers of the machine now, the image growing ever more clear with every passing second. Instead of panicking and attempting to flee like his co-workers, Jude pressed forward toward the base of the machine, finding the director reaching into the image projected by the machine. Surprisingly, he found her interacting with the new scenery, pulling out a flower from the image and bringing it to her nose.

"Fascinating," she simply stated. "A World Tree, I've finally found one at last…"

"Director Beryl, you've got to stop this!" Jude ordered, stopping just before the pedestal from which she stood. "People are dying! Shut down the machine, now!"

"Look at you, trying to play hero once more," the director surprisingly turned to face the young researcher. "Do you really think that matters to me? This is all in the name of science, Dr. Mathis."

"In the name of science? Science is researched to help the people, not harm them! What you're doing now isn't going to help the people of this world, it will-!"

A blunt pain suddenly began to surge behind Jude's skull, his eyes then finding themselves before two pairs of familiar boots. Slowly turning his gaze upward, the young researcher found himself gazing at a pair of men dressed in sleek metallic blue armor, yet their faces were covered with metal helmets painted in splashes of red. Rifles were equipped on both of these men, their wrists also equipped with the same glowing sphere as Dr. Beryl.

"Splintered…?!" Jude snarled, immediately recognizing the altered Exodus uniforms from the news. "Dr. Beryl, do you have any idea-?"

"I have had this idea for centuries now," Dr. Beryl scoffed. "If it means sacrificing your world so that I can save my own, then so be it!"

"Your world?" the words puzzled the young researcher. "What do you mean?"

"You really don't understand anything, do you?" the director sighed once more. "I have traversed the boundaries of the stars, worlds and time looking for a way to save my own. Twenty-five years ago in your world's timeline, I was able to come in contact with someone of your world. In our contact, I caught my first glimpse of someone who held one of the keys to save my world. This person is one you know very well, Jude Mathis. The only reason I came here was so that I could usurp her power as my own."

"Wait, you can't mean-!"

"Milla Maxwell!" Dr. Beryl screamed into the sky. "The lives of your precious spirits and these humans are at stake. How much longer must I continue these transgressions until you appear before me?"

Despite her dramatic cries, the sky remained silent. The winds continued to slash violently and the unseen force was still attempting to rip out the bones from each of the site's workers. More Splintered soldiers suddenly began to appear now, coming out of the various towers in the facility and out of compartments of other EX Laboratory equipment. The Splintered men continued to line up the workers and civilians, forcing them all into a single area as their bodies remained paralyzed from the effects of the Otherworldly Gate Mk I.

From the corner of his eye, Jude saw some of his old friends being gathered one by one by each of these men. He saw Elize being dragged by her hair into a crowd of cowering children, he saw Rowen being thrown with a lot of several elderly civilians, he saw Alvin being imprisoned with a group of his fellow co-workers, and he saw Ivar and Elle being dragged off by Splintered personnel.

"Damn you!" Jude cried at his employer.

Yet when it was all said and done, the director believed using spyrix technology of this magnitude would summon the Lord of Spirits. However much to her dismay, she was nowhere to be found. A scowl soon fell upon Dr. Beryl's face, her open hands now clenching into fists.

"So you would forsake these lives just so you would remain unseen?!" the director screamed, her voice becoming a little unhinged. "Perhaps the proper sacrifice hasn't been made yet…"

With the snap of her fingers, the two Splintered soldiers before Jude cocked their rifles. Despite being weakened, the young researcher tried to strike at the two with his fists, only to be struck to the floor once again.

"Don't take this personal," the director bluntly said as she crossed her arms. "I have a mission to fulfill. Nothing more, nothing less."

Despite his efforts to move his body, Jude found his limbs unable to respond to his commands. The Otherworldly Gate Mk I as diminishing what seemed like the last of strength now, even his vision was beginning to blur and the touch of her soldiers' guns having gone numb. Darkness began to cast over his vision now, the cries of his co-workers growing deafer by the second. His eyelids were growing every more heavy, his breath becoming even lighter. He knew at that point that he was going to die.

Still, why did it all matter to Jude anyway, why would he matter to her for that matter? She left him after all, she chose her role as the Lord of Spirits over their future. For that, he dared not even utter her name, he dared not even think it. Yet, somewhere in his heart, her name was but a whisper…

Before Dr. Beryl knew it, an explosion suddenly erupted from the right tower. In that very instant, a surge of strength suddenly returned to each of the patrons in the site, Jude himself already beginning to recover.

Another explosion soon burst after, this time caused by an enormous spiked boulder that slammed into the center of the left structure. The image of the tree that was cast in the sky had disappeared instantly in that moment, a look of delight surprisingly beaming from the director's face as she observed the spectacle before her.

"She's here…," a devilish grin stretched across her face.

A loud screeching noise then began screaming thorough the clouds at that moment, a hole suddenly piercing through with what looked like a person diving from the center. Jude couldn't help but stand in shock as soon as he made out the person who was not plummeting toward them, watching her black blade slice through the wind, cutting into the two men that had kept him hostage.

More explosions followed soon after, Jude's attention turning to other parts of the facility finding the Four Great Spirits aiding in the Lord of Spirits' assault. Once again he bore witness to the onslaught of the elements, watching as fire, water, wind and earth tore through the Splintered, but at the same time, their aid causing more disarray within the ranks of the patrons and civilians. The Splintered would only take advantage of this chaos, firing upon anyone who dared run or resist, the Four doing their best to shield the innocent while righting the guilty. Yet amidst the chaos, the Lord of Spirits herself appeared in front of the young researcher, standing at his side with her sword in hand.

It was as if his heart's whisper was enough to summon the Lord of Spirits. Her wavy blond hair was just as tangled as ever, a single strand of green curving outward from the rest. Her pink eyes were filled with the same conviction that always came forth, even in the most downtrodden times. Her white, ribbon-like clothing was as pure as the snow itself and free of any loose threads. Her face was as stern as ever, devoid of any emotion from where she stood, her eyes glaring at the foe that stood before her. Swinging her blade to her side, the edge whistled sharply, the weapon then pointing forward as her conviction boomed from her angelic voice.

"Harmer of spirits and humans alike, I demand you cease your actions!" Milla ordered with absolute resolve.

"So you're Milla Maxwell," Dr. Beryl smirked, eyeing every inch of the Lord of Spirits. "You're not exactly what I was expecting. I was thinking someone a little more regal, defined maybe."

"You know my name, but I don't know yours," Milla continued, shifting her weapon's position so that she could place both hands on its hilt. "Identify yourself!"

"I suppose introductions are in order. Very well then. In this world I am known as Dr. Amelia Beryl; however, from my world, my given name was-"

"EMERAUDE!" a young voice suddenly screamed.

At that moment, a streak of purple suddenly flew from the air, slicing through the atmosphere before slamming toward the director. Again a cloud of smoke erupted around the vicinity, the dust lifting within seconds to reveal the director completely unharmed. Standing between Milla and the director however was another girl who wore her purple hair in pigtails and clothing similar in color, with a cloth-covered sword on her back.

"It's been a long time, Protos Heis," Dr. Beryl greeted the mysterious girl.

"That's not my name anymore!" the young girl spat, readying her stance again. "My name is Sophie Lhant, I won't go by anything else!"

"Please stand down," the Lord of Spirits ordered the young girl, "this woman is dangerous."

"But-!"

"Emeraude, right?" Milla addressed the green-haired woman once again. "I think you know that the time for words has passed. It's time to pay for your crimes!"

Without wasting time, the Lord of Spirits quickly sprung forward, the distance between herself and her opponent closed within the blink of an eye. As she swung her blade from her side, Milla couldn't help but notice something peculiar. She felt her body growing heavy, the air around her growing cold, and a strange feeling overcoming her.

In that moment, she felt as if time itself had slowed down considerably as everyone else around her retained the same facial expression from when she began her attack. From the corner of her eye, she saw a streak of red pass her eye, moving from corner-to-corner, angle-to-angle, as if teasing her of its presence. The Lord of Spirits couldn't help but try to watch this strange streak, turning her head in its every direction, but never once catching a good glimpse of it. Finally however, the red disappeared, taken over by a pair of pink pupils that widened before her vision.

"Hmph," the owner of the eyes smirked.

Time seemed to resume to its normal pace at that moment, the Lord of Spirits now apparently staring at a man that was upside down, falling head first to the floor. Despite the apparently suicidal jump, her opponent reached for the sword on his belt, drawing it almost instantaneously.

Clang! The Lord of Spirits was barely able to parry her enemy's strike, but somehow the man had managed to turn his body within the last second, allowing him to land perfectly on his feet to the floor. Yet he would not even take a half second to rest, his body immediately rushing forward, his sword once again leading his charge. Immediately Milla found herself on the defense again, swinging her blade to the left and then the right to counter each of his subsequent swings.

With the third blow however the Lord of Spirits opted to jump upward after her enemy's swing, readying her sword above her head to counter his last strike with an overhead slash. Yet her blow never came however, time once again seeming to slow down in Milla's eyes. Even her descent had become almost like a hover, her body practically frozen despite how quickly she willed her muscles to move. Strangely, her foe seemed unaffected by this phenomena, a sharp smirk falling on his face as he wrapped both hands on the hilt of his blue-bladed sword. Unable to block, her opponent swung his weapon forward with all of his might, slicing forward at an unnatural, yet godly speed.

Strangely however, the man stopped his blade just before it could strike Milla's flesh, having halting it just a centimeter to the side of her hip. In that moment, time seemed to return to normal once more, the Lord of Spirits now landing on the floor and the world around her in motion once again.

"So we finally meet, Milla Maxwell," the mysterious man finally greeted the Lord of Spirits.

"…do I know you?" Milla questioned.

To say that something about this man was strange would be an understatement. This person triggered something in Milla, a flash of emotions that had caught her completely off guard. Anger, hatred, disgust, and at the same time, sadness, uncertainty, and regret. This person that stood before her was as much of a stranger as the last person she had never met, but at the same time, she felt very familiar with the man, as if she had known everything about him…

Upon closer inspection, a hint of awe and even shock began to fill Milla's core. This mysterious man had long, wavy blond hair, which was strangely as disheveled as the Lord of Spirits. Moreover, this man's 'crowning glory' even had a single, long strand of hair that was colored differently than the rest, but unlike Milla's, it was colored red. His clothing was also similar to Milla's old white robes, though black and yellow in color, a pair of long pants instead of a skirt, and a two-tailed cape to match. The man wore long boots that stopped just above his knee, with similar gloves that ran above his elbow. On his belt were two scabbards, one empty, and the other to house the blue blade in his hand.

The two of them were the same, yet completely opposite of one another. It was then that Milla deduced this man's identity, remembering the message relayed to her by Origin and Chronos.

"…do you truly not know who I am?" the man questioned the Lord of Spirits.

"Clothing as dark as night…," Milla began to recall the description of the old tales. "…embroidery rivaling the luster of gold, a strand of blood sailing with the wind and the ability to manipulate time as if he were one with Chronos himself… The Demon King who has brought about the end of eras past… You are none other than Sekundes, Lord of Time and Space!"

"…so that's all I am to you now?" her words surprisingly only annoyed the man even more. "…I suppose expecting you to know was too much… After all, it was impossible for us to truly meet in the past…"

With the two deep in conversation, Sophie decided it was now an opportune moment to strike. Without wasting another second, her legs forced her forward once more, her body leaping forward as her fist led her charge, her attack aimed straight for the green-haired woman.

One strike, in one strike this could finally all be over, and then...

"Critical Blade!"

The attack was swift, more agile than a flash, the force behind her punch strong enough to pierce through the earth itself. Yet the blow failed to meet its target, her hand instead striking what felt like thick and hardened metal. Sophie's eyes could only widen in disbelief as her a new target suddenly appeared before her fist, this new target now standing before her and Emeraude. It wasn't the shock of her missing her target that paralyzed Sophie, it was the very thing that halted her attack. The purple-reddish hair, the blue eyes, the white coat, though it was much shorter and wider in stature than the original, just its very sight struck a chord within Sophie.

"This is…!"

"Mecha Asbel Mk. I, ready for deployment!" the war machine shaped in 'his' likeness said.

"Destroy them," Emeraude simply ordered.

* * *

"Bring the hostages in here!" one of the Splintered's muffled voices ordered, forcing each a group of civilians into a storage facility. "If any of you try anything funny, we will shoot so don't even think about playing hero on us!"

Rowen could only hold his tongue as he was huddled with the masses of people he was with. Despite the efforts of the Four and the few DOGS agents that remained, he knew that any of his attempts to save the civilians would be futile at this point. Regardless, he believed that a more opportune moment would arrive as soon as they gathered their hostages into a single area, leaving less guards to deal with.

Just as he predicted, the soldiers had led them into the center of the warehouse, gathering the civilians in evenly spaced rows, forming a square of sorts. Much to his chagrin however, the former conductor and his protégé were placed in the edge of these rows, near the back, close to where a guard was stationed. From what he observed from the corner of his eye, he spotted one guard in each corner, one guard in the center of each line of the square, and two guards patrolling through the rows themselves. It was tricky predicament, but not the most difficult to get out of in his experience.

Yet something was strange. Though he knew he could cast a bind arte through his dagger, it seemed as if he had suddenly forgotten how. It couldn't have been his old age that made him forget such a tactic he had used many times in the past, but he felt a little weaker as well, a little more frail…

It was then that he noticed his Allium Orb was acting strangely. Rowen had never seen its luster so dull before, as if its color was literally being drained. Even after the Schism was lifted and Lilium Orbs had become overloaded with mana, it had never did this, much less move as if it were a GHS on vibrate mode. This troubled Rowen greatly, but the former conductor could not give it much though as his protégé brought up a more important fact.

"Rowen, have you seen Sophie?" Elize questioned the elder man in almost a panic. "I can't find her anywhere!"

"I'm afraid that when the Splintered arrived, I saw her run straight into the chaos," the former butler regretfully answered. "However, I do believe that she is a capable young lady and she may be still out there trying to quell the fighting."

"I suppose, but the fact of the matter is that Sophie is still a-!"

"You, there, what are you doing?!"

The two quickly ceased their conversation in that moment, fearing that the enemy was ready to shoot them just as they did with those that dared escape seconds ago. Much to their surprise however, the soldiers had turned their attention to a young woman within the crowd.

"I…I'm sorry," the young lady apologized, having apparently fallen face first to the floor from where she sat. "I just dropped my doll, that's all…"

It was certainly strange seeing an individual of this age carrying around a plush toy, this woman appearing as if she were the same age as Elize. It wasn't just the fact that she was carrying a child's doll that was strange, it was her manner of dress too.

Despite the cold weather, she was wearing a black and white corset, the bust area being entirely black while the rest of the outfit has striped in black and white. She wore long sleeved gloves on her arms that were similarly striped, with the palm on her right hand being entirely black and the one on her left entirely white. Strangely, she even wore rather large, but thin bracelets made of metal on her wrists, its material thin enough to act as a blade.

The frilled skirt she wore was also mostly black, but with white frills and thick stitching on the side. Her legs also wore long, black and white striped socks, her shoes also mismatched in color similar to her gloves, but with her right shoe being white and her left shoe being black.

On her head was a small, rounded top hat that was worn in a slight angle. Strangely, her entire outfit blended with her crimson red hair and azure eyes. Her skin was strangely whiter than her clothes, almost pale like snow. Her body was slightly slender, but her bustline and hips accented enough to garner the attention of any man's eye with her current wardrobe.

As she looked at this woman, Elize felt a slight tinge in her heart. She felt her breath growing short, her body growing warm, and her nerves slightly fidgeting. Just looking at this woman who was of similar age had awakened something in Elize; the young teacher couldn't quite put her finger on this, but looking at this girl felt…familiar in a way, and at the same time…

But then Elize saw it, she saw a familiar item being plucked from the floor from where the woman lay. It was plush doll, a makeshift one in the form of an angel sewn together from clothing scraps and buttons. The toy was certainly not in the best condition, appearing as if it had been dragged across the entire known world and back with its cotton insides hanging from different parts of the doll. As she recognized this doll, Elize felt the world grow cold around her, the atmosphere becoming dank and heavy as it did so long ago. She heard the intangible voices again, she saw the silhouettes of shadows observing her from the other side of a glass wall, but most of all, she saw the pair of azure eyes staring into her soul once more.

"Wait, that's-!" Elize suddenly remembered.

Before she could say a word, a man in the crowd suddenly jumped from his seat, tackling the Splintered soldier next to him. In an instant he managed to shove the enemy to the floor, taking the rifle in the soldier's possession. As soon as he cocked the gun, Elize immediately recognized the man from the train earlier, having been the man who was now married to her old friend, Sherry.

"Everyone, come on! Let's-!"

Yet the man wouldn't even get the chance to finish speaking, a stream of light suddenly flashing through the warehouse. Though the source of the light was unknown, for Elize it triggered another memory, the bright illumination that was her only ray of hope within the lab. She knew the source the very moment she saw it, she knew what was the cause of it, but she could not know or anticipate was what happened next.

The doll in the young woman's possession seemed to come to life now, having hurled the light as if it were some sort of javelin through Sherry's husband, tearing through his abdomen as if it were some sort of bullet, cauterizing the gaping hole in his body in the same blast. As if she were responding to her beck and call, the angel-like doll then hovered onto its owner's shoulder, the young woman now being assisted to her feet by the Splintered soldiers that were hounding her a moment ago.

"Bradley!" Elize's acquaintance screamed from within the masses.

"Didn't I tell you that this would happen?" the young lady bragged to the men who were obviously her allies. "You always have to have someone on the inside otherwise they'll try to do something stupid."

"That's Zoe for you!" the doll surprisingly spoke, similar to another plush toy Elize and Rowen were familiar with. "She's as smart as they-!"

"Zip it, Claritha!" the Splintered magician ordered, zipping the mouth of her doll shut with a single tug of its zipper.

"Is that a booster?" Rowen observed the doll. "Elize, is it possible that-?"

"…Zoe…," the young teacher looked as if she saw a ghost. "Zoe!"

Excitement and shock had overtaken Elize in that very moment, her legs forcing her to stand up amongst the hostages. Again the Splintered soldiers readied their weapons, this time aiming it at Elize. Yet the young magician refused to back down despite the opposition, the young woman in their group ordering them to stand down with the raise of her hand. Reluctantly obeying, the young woman began to approach Elize now, her shoes clacking loudly within the uneasy silence as she and her doll came forward.

"What's this, another person who wants to play hero?" the Splintered magician questioned. "Wait…"

Those forest green eyes, that moss-colored hair, something about them began to stir something within Zoe. It had been a long time since she recalled those days long past, the cold, sleepless nights and the agony she endured every day. Her old scars began to ache as she looked into those eyes, her screams from back then tickling the back of throat as if it were raw. Yet amidst the forgotten agony, she remembered the voices once again, the words that were repeated over and over again.

"Dolls don't feel anything!" she remembered. "Dolls are nothing more than toys!"

An inhuman chuckle soon escaped the young woman's lips, the chuckle soon turning into a fit of laughter as the doll's voice continued to echo in her ear. Dolls, Zoe could only find a sick amusement in the word, her bellowing cries unnerving even the Splintered soldiers themselves. The inhuman laughter only puzzled Elize, unsure what to make of the young woman's reaction. Yet her voice would only suddenly grow silent, her body limping forward as if she were a rag doll herself.

"…Zoe…?" Elize weakly called her name.

"…it's you…," her head slightly bobbed, fire practically burning from her glaring eyes. "You! The doll who wouldn't speak! ELIZE!"

Before the young teacher could react, she found herself suddenly being pushed to the floor and her throat being constricted by a pair of hands. Once more she found herself staring into the icy eyes of that girl from the lab, this time her eyes wide and unblinking, as if she were taking delight in Elize's pain.

"Z…Zoe…?" Elize tried to call her name once again.

"What's the matter, got nothing to say without that horned friend of yours?!" the Splintered magician's eyes widened as she tightened her grip on Elize's throat. "Ha ha! Come on, speak up! I can't hear you!"

"Zoe, what are doing?" one of the Splintered grabbed the young woman by the shoulder. "We need you to keep your head in the game. This isn't the time for-"

Without even saying a word, Zoe then turned her attention to the soldier, swatting her arm outward, with the bracelet on her wrist slitting the man's throat in the process. As the soldier's body plummeted to the floor, his body began to envelop into a purple aura, the energy then quickly traveling into the violet-colored orb fused into the base of Zoe's neck. Before the rest of the soldiers could react, the magician then turned her attention to each of them, throwing the same bracelet outward. The jewelry spiraled swiftly, cutting through the air faster than bullets, but as effective as the sharpest of swords, slicing through even their armor before finding its place back on her wrist after slicing through the last soldier.

Again the Splintered magician found herself amused by death, gleefully smiling and giggling with each body she disposed of. Elize's eyes could only widen at the spectacle before her. This misplaced joy, this pleasure in agony, this is not what she expected from someone who had shared the same past with her those many years ago… And yet, here was Zoe…

"Ha ha!" Zoe laughed. "Come on, what do you have to say to yourself? Are you just going to lie there and die? Do you not even have any last words to speak?"

Again the young woman fell into a fit of laughter, the young teacher's consciousness fading even further as the trachea of her throat were crushed further inward. Everything was growing light once again, the air within her now as hot as boiling water. It felt as if Elize's insides were cooking within her own self, the fires intensifying with every lack of breath. Despite this, she began to remember again, remember the unspoken words she kept to herself and the emotions she was unable to convey.

"Zoe…, I…"

"Elize!"

It was Rowen's voice that brought the young teacher back to the world of the living, the feeling of Zoe's fingers suddenly loosening from her throat. As her vision began to recover, she then found a piece of metal now embedded in the Splintered magician's wrist. It was a small dagger, one of Rowen's in fact.

"Argh!" Zoe's hand quickly withdrew, freeing Elize from her grasp.

"Come, we must hurry!" the former conductor ordered, guiding everyone out of the warehouse. "Stay hidden within the cargo outside until help arrives. Do not make any unnecessary risks! Elize, we too must be away!"

Yet Elize could only watch as Zoe cried in her anguish, the magician surprisingly rolling on the floor gripping the knife in her wrist as if she were a child that had fallen over. Zoe's cries echoed amidst the chaos outside, the shrill sound of her voice almost loud enough to shatter the glass of the warehouse. The blood of her wound barely dripped on the floor, if anything the dagger had just barely pierced into her skin, having fallen out within seconds. And yet here was Zoe, still writhing in pain, cursing into the heavens at the top of her voice.

"It hurts!" she cried. "It hurts!"

"Zoe…," Elize could only watch the magician continue to cry.

Again the shy girl from her past came to the forefront, the young teacher unable to find any words or gestures to try and console the other girl.

And then there was her former friend, crying over the corpse of her recently killed husband. Elize couldn't help but blame herself for what happened; if she had Teepo with her, then none of this would have had to… No, Teepo was the reason why Sherry and Elize were no longer speaking, it was his fault why Elize was exiled from Hamil again, it was his…

"Sherry, I…!"

"Just get out of here…," her former friend said. "I never want to see you again!"

Elize's heart sank as it did five years ago. These were the same words that Sherry had spoke to her back then. No, maybe it was worse back then… The graffiti found on her walls and desk, the grimacing stares of villagers and students, the hateful words that were said for the whole world to hear, the memory of all of it still hurt as much as it did back then. 'Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me' was the chant she taught to all of her students, and yet, here were Sherry's words, tearing asunder Elize's soul once more...

"Elize!" Rowen's voice snapped her back to the present once again.

"I…I'm sorry!" was all she could say before vanishing into the chaos outside.

* * *

It had been eleven years since the war between Auj Oule and Rashugal came to an end, eleven years since Gaius had been in an all-out war. Though the stakes back then weren't as great as those as the battle ten years ago in the Land of Canaan, one was constantly reminded of the frailty of life every second on the battlefield. Despite many tales and myths, there was never any glory in war, only death and despair. Gaius had hoped that his efforts would mean the common people would never have to subjected to monstrosities again, but much to his dismay, it seemed as if his efforts were for not.

"This way!" the monarch signaled.

It wasn't like the Rieze Maxian king to be caught off guard, blaming himself for becoming too complacent in these times of peace. Of all days he could potentially forget his sword, it had to be this one. Still, the long iron pipe that he was able to procure was better than nothing, even if it was a bit unwieldy. No, maybe had had just gotten used to using an Allium Orb; just looking at a moment ago, Gaius knew that it was reacting strangely, a little different than how it did when the schism was released, almost as if it were being drained somehow. From what Gaius could tell, it seemed to start acting up the moment Milla and the Four appeared…

"Had I known this would've have happened, I would have at least brought my favorite rifle," the king's fiancé huffed. "Really, I fear the barrel may be rusting since I haven't fired it in-"

"Sh! That's enough, Julia!" the noblewoman's father ordered, the old man's furrowing his mustache as he spoke. "Our family has always prided itself upon martial skills before the invention of firearms. If we were fight the enemy, then we must do so head on."

"Father, that's just barbaric in this day and age! Not only would it be smart to attack from a distance, but…"

Once again Gaius tuned out his fiance's babbling, his back flat against the wall as he peeked from the corner from where they stood while ignoring her arguing. From the corner of his eye, he saw two more Splintered soldiers, each of them armed with wrist-mounted machine guns. Beneath them was a gruesome site, one he didn't want his fiancé or her father to witness despite their bravado. Several DOGS personnel were on the floor, already dead or drowning in pools of their own blood. It was clear that these Splintered soldiers were not taking captives like the rest and there would be no reason for giving these men quarter.

Gaius believed that he could easily jump from the corner and strike each of them down before they were noticed, but before he could take action, he noticed another group of soldiers walking toward them, these soldiers having with them two more DOGS personnel, individuals that caused Gaius's heart to sink for a moment.

"We found two more, ma'am," one of the Splintered soldiers said as they threw the two to the floor.

"Elle!" Gaius immediately recognized his old friend. "Ivar!"

Instinct ordered the king to rush in immediately and take care of each of the Splintered soldiers, but logic forbade him to do so. If he were to do something rash, he knew that the soldiers wouldn't hesitate to shoot both of them the moment he made himself known. No, they might instead focus their attention on Gaius, allowing Elle and Ivar to escape, neither of them were bound by any restraints after all. However, in that scenario, Gaius knew he would more than likely be killed and he could not have the people be without their king.

The monarch could only grit his teeth as he considered other possible strategies, but he soon found himself relaxing as he noticed the young recruit's eyes wandering. Elle had always been very observant, even as a child, pointing out their enemies' weaknesses in mid-battle, turning the tide in their favor on many occasions. Much to Gaius's relief, she had not lost this ability with time.

Whether it was for better or worse, Elle scouted the weaponry of her fallen comrades. About five feet to her right was a pistol much like her own. There was no smoke emitted from the barrel and the clip looked like it was fastened securely, meaning that the weapon was most likely not fired at all during the recent attack. Between the two soldiers and to the left of the pistol, she could see two short swords, short enough to be wielded in each hand without a sacrifice in speed. Lastly, she saw a sledgehammer at the enemies' feet. Upon recognizing all three of these weapons, memories of the Prime Dimension version of her father came to mind, remembering the mystic arte he had performed many times before.

"There's no use keeping them alive," the head soldier cocked the guns on her wrist. "Waste them already!"

That was Elle's cue to strike now, but before she could even move, a loud cry suddenly came from the corner. Turning her attention to the source, Elle and Ivar found an older man rushing toward them, armed with only an iron pipe in his hands.

"For glory!" the elder citizen cried as he ran.

"You fool, what are you doing?!" Gaius's voice then rang from the corner.

In that same second, the soldiers quickly began to open fire on the man, the hail of lead quickly eating through his body despite his will to continue forward. Within seconds, the man's entire body was riddled with bullets, his body strangely still standing despite the amount of holes that were now pierced through him.

Though it was not the way she wanted it, Elle's leg found itself sweeping at the enemies in front of her, causing the two of them to fall to the floor. As soon as they struck the ground, the young recruit found herself running toward the pistol she saw first, the remaining two enemies now aiming their rifles at her. Before they could fire however, the young girl's superior officer striking the barrels of their weapons, diverting them away as Elle found herself taking hold of the pistol on the floor as her other hand drew the one in her holster.

"Now!" Elle cried, tossing each of the guns into the air.

At first glance the enemy was puzzled by the young recruit's actions, seemingly giving up her weapons the moment she drew them. However, the quickly realized that she had been planning something different, finding her now taking hold of the twin blades she had spotted from the ground. The moment the Splintered soldiers realized what was going on, they found the young DOGS agent now charging at them, slicing through the first two that she had tripped earlier.

The young agent had slashed through half of their men at this point, the remaining enemies having trouble catching up with her accelerated speed. Within seconds there were only the two soldiers that originally captured her and Ivar, the two of them scrambling to reload their guns as the young recruit rushed toward them now. Surprisingly however, she dropped both of her newly acquired blades after she was within ten steps of them, only to retrieve the sledgehammer that was at their feet. With a single swing she knocked the two men into the air, only to drop that blunt device soon after, her hands now catching the two pistols she originally sent airborne a moment ago.

In that same second she began firing at the two, with each gun aimed at a different soldier. Surprisingly the young recruit's aim was accurate despite using only a single hand with each gun, the young girl targeting joints and specific nerves with each bullet. With each shot, the stream of mana became more apparent, culminating in an arc of fire as the young recruit crossed her wrists and fired her final shot.

"Ritual of Destruction!" Elle chanted her arte's name.

Within a few seconds, the opposition was already destroyed. Elle couldn't help but observe her work, noting her improvement over the last month. It wasn't quite up to Ludger's level yet, but it was enough to save her and Ivar's life for the time being…

Wait, save a life? It was at that moment that Elle remembered the elder man who unwillingly sacrificed his life to save theirs. Turning back to the body of the elder man, Elle then saw Gaius and a woman she had never seen before leaning over the old man's body. The woman was holding onto the body, her face sobbing next to his face as she continued to cry "Father!" over and over again. Again she felt a sharp tinge in her chest as she witnessed this scene, remembering the sacrifices of Milla and Ludger from ten years ago. However, knowing that she was now an agent of Spirus's DOGS, she tried to push back her emotions as best as she could, approaching the two civilians with a concerned, but professional demeanor.

"Hey, is everyone all right?" she questioned.

"Come on, pull yourself together!" Ivar tried to follow up.

"My father!" the noblewoman cried. "He-!"

"I'm so sorry, Lady Leonhart," Gaius apologized. "If I had kept closer attention to him, then…"

Again there was a loss for words. It was never easy for Gaius to ever console those that had lost loved ones who fought under his banner, and to console the woman who was to be his bride was not any easier.

Before any more words could be exchanged however, the sound of a rifle clicking caught their attention once more. Looking up the four found themselves once again in the face of Splintered soldiers. This time there were at least fourteen of them, each lined up together in a uniform fashion. At this range it would be impossible to dodge their gunfire and there were certainly more than enough soldiers to gun down each of them if they tried running in separate directions. The odds were certainly stacked against them, but there was still that slim chance that one of them could survive. Despite those odds, Elle, Ivar and Gaius took up their arms once again, ready to charge to what may be their deaths.

Yet they didn't need to charge for long, the three of them stopping the moment a black sphere suddenly appeared in the center of each of the Splintered soldiers. Within a second, the circle expanded large enough to encapsulate each of the soldiers, trapping them within. Each of them tried to shoot or bang their way of this strange prison, their actions only causing the sphere to shrink in size.

The three comrades instantly recognized this technique, turning to the sky to find a familiar Great Spirit hovering above, with her arm pointed forward and her fingers outstretched to the heavens. With a monotone expression in her face, she closed her hand into a fist, the sphere containing the enemy suddenly pulling itself inward and disappearing as the soldiers' screams reached their peak. With her friends now safe, Muzét began to lower herself toward the floor, her lips stretching slightly as she closed her eyes and waved at the three.

"Hello there," she giggled, acting nonchalant despite the actions she had just committed.

"Oh great, it's the weird lady again…," Elle groaned.

"Lady Muzét, if you're here, then does that mean-?" Ivar tried to question.

"Milla is still in the central plaza," Muzét interrupted. "She needs your help!"

"But what of the remaining civilians?" Gaius questioned, looking back at his still sobbing fiancé for a moment as he did so.

"The Four and I are focusing our efforts to evacuate them," the Great Spirit replied. "But for now, Milla could use your help. Go to her!"

"I'm sorry, Lady Leonhart," Gaius knelt to his fiancé once again. "But I must stop whoever is responsible for all of this."

"Father…," the noblewoman continued to cry over her parent's corpse.

"Muzét, please take care of her," the monarch requested to the Great Spirit. "She is…my fiancé."

Muzét felt a jolt surge through each of her nerves in that moment. It was a feeling she wasn't familiar with, but whatever was the cause made her feel uneasy. She suddenly felt contempt for the sobbing woman, how she felt like crushing her as she did those soldiers moments ago. Yet another part of her told her that she should abide by Gaius's wishes, that she was also one of the civilians Milla ordered to have evacuated. Despite her new found tenacity toward this 'Lady Leonhart', Muzét opted to keep a straight face, neither smiling nor grimacing, and nodded.

"…I will…," she simply replied.

"Thank you," Gaius said as he, Elle and Ivar made their way to the central plaza.

"So you're Gaius's fiancé," the Great Spirit turned to the sobbing woman. "Why is it that I have a sudden urge to send you to oblivion?"

"Excuse me, did you just say something?" her last words quickly caught Julia's attention.

"No, nothing, nothing at all," the Great Spirit forced a smile once again.

* * *

Blam, blam, blam. Another three shots fired, another three down. Though he managed to hit all three enemies, his aim seemed a bit off. Alvin cursed at how rusty he had become over the last ten years, he didn't even bother to go a shooting range any more after work like how he used. No, it wasn't just that the lack of training that caused the former mercenary's aim to falter, there was something wrong with his Allium Orb. It happened shortly after that Otherworldly Gate thing was activated, a little bit after the Lord of Spirits made her dramatic entrance.

"Everyone, make a run for it, now!" the businessman ordered the group of researchers he was with.

Even though he had been tasked with bodyguard type of jobs in the past, protecting what seemed like fifty people at once was completely different. Unfortunately it was only a mere fraction of the civilians or researchers that were otherwise taken hostage or gunned down, but at the very least it was better than saving no one at all.

"Damn it…," Alvin seethed, still attempting to scout the area for one particular person.

His brief conversation with Leia was still fresh in the former mercenary's mind. Even if things were going to be awkward between them again after this, Alvin still felt in his heart that he had to see to her safety, he had to know that she was all right.

"Look out!" the sound of Jude's voice turned his attention back to the central plaza just a few feet away.

In that very instant, more metal began to protrude from the arms of the mechanical humanoid Jude, Milla and the mysterious purple-haired girl were fighting. With its target in its sights, the robot's protrusions then aimed themselves at the purple-haired girl, the guns mounted on its limbs opening fire in a split second. Before she could react, Sophie suddenly found herself being carried by the man that warned her, the two of them leaping to the side and behind a nearby crate. Bullets soon followed after, the iron spheres rapidly and repeatedly striking their cover while they hid.

"Stop this now, Emeraude!" Milla ordered the green-haired woman once more as she continued to evade the mechanical devices projectiles.

"Have you forgotten about little old me, Milla Maxwell?" her last opponent's voice suddenly whispered in her ear.

Again the Lord of Spirits was caught off guard, the Lord of Time and Space having suddenly disappearing and reappearing behind her in the blink of an eye. It wasn't like the last time however, this time even Milla herself could not feel the effects of time slowing or stopping. Not wanting to take any risks, the Lord of Spirits quickly spun around, her left arm swinging outward as a blast of sharp air emitted from her hand.

"Wind Lance!" she cried.

Instead of attempting to avoid the arte, Sekundes simply batted the green wave away with his blade. The young researcher then jumped in, rushing at the Demon King with a flurry of punches and kicks. Effortlessly however, the man evaded each of Jude's strikes, simply turning and twisting his body to the side with every attempted blow. Left, right, back and front, it was as if the Demon King was merely dancing around each strike.

"Demon Fist!" the young researcher cried with his final attack.

The Lord of Space and Time flipped backward to avoid the researcher's upper cut, the projectile that followed merely skidding across the ground. However, Sekundes' eyes quickly widened as he saw Milla's form once more, the Lord of Spirits already within striking range. With the Demon King in mid-flip and his sword too far from striking range of Milla's, there would be no doubt that the next strike would end this fight.

"This ends now!" Milla cried.

Yet in a surprising turn of events, the Demon King opted not to use his powers, his lips baring another grin as the Lord of Spirits followed up with strike. Within the next split second however, Milla then saw the source of his grin, finding the reflection of an oncoming hail of bullets in her enemy's eye. Knowing she had no time to react, the Lord of Spirits could only close her eyes, only to suddenly find her body being forcefully shifted away as an arm wrapped around her abdomen.

"Are you okay?" the purple-haired girl from earlier asked as she leapt with both the Lord of Spirits and the young researcher in her arms.

Once again the mysterious girl brought them behind cover, this time using a nearby corner of the Otherworldly Gate Mk I's destroyed left tower. Prioritizing the Lord of Spirits and the researcher before herself, she pushed the two flat against the wall as the hail of bullets continued to raze their cover, the steel projectiles almost blasting through her in the process. For moment it looked like the enormous tower was enough to shield each of them from the hailing onslaught, but upon closer inspection, the former mercenary noticed the robot's constant firing was slowly eating away at their momentary shield. Within seconds, the bullets were already punching through the metal sheeting of the tower, one of the bullets even grazing the purple-haired girl's cheek.

"Damn it, they won't last much longer against that thing!" Alvin cursed under his breath as he watched his friends.

The former mercenary wasn't exactly the tactician type, but he knew that if he didn't something soon, his friends would pretty much end up like swiss cheese. With every second that passed, that was another piece of cover that was blown away. Knowing there was nothing else he could possibly do, the former mercenary began to charge forward, gun in one hand and sword in the other.

Yet as soon as he took a single step, he saw a yellow blur suddenly whiz from the side of his eye. At first Alvin believed it may have been another one of Sekundes' tricks, anticipating the Demon King to suddenly appear before him in that instant or possibly be cut in a manner he didn't notice. However, these theories were quickly washed away, the blur instead rushing straight for the deformed, mechanical weapon that was attacking his friends.

Clang, clang, clang! Several blunt impacts struck the robot's body in various body's in quick succession, much to the relief and shock of Alvin and his companions. Emeraude too was caught by surprise by this sudden attack, her body paralyzed in shock at the mechanical invention was being pummeled into scrap within seconds. However, the source of this sudden attack was soon revealed, the voice of a familiar, normally quirky, voice following.

"Here comes Leia!" the body of the chief editor formed with the stopping of the blur. "Spin like a tornado…" she spun her metallic staff at a superhuman-like speed before leaping into the air, "…like a shooting star! Soulstoke Celebration!" she cried as she lunged into her metal foe with one end of her polearm.

A giant shockwave erupted upon impact, covering the entire vicinity in a cloud of dust. The sudden attack was enough to even halt Milla and Sekundes' fight, the two rivals staring into the heavily damaged metal figure. For a few moments the robot simply stood still, with small sparks of electricity escaping a few of its newly created crevices. Leia too simply continued to kneel where she had ended her attack, her body remaining ever so still as she displayed discipline not seen ten years ago. A few more seconds passed and finally the machine began to move again, twitching ever so slightly before falling to its side.

"What the hell…?" Alvin could only ponder aloud as he slowly approached the editor.

He knew Leia was strong, stronger than your average civilian, but this... This was beyond anything a human could do, even with a fully developed Allium Orb. But the former mercenary knew that his eyes weren't playing a trick on him. This person before him was definitely Leia, but there was something different about her. No, it wasn't just Leia. There was something, someone, else with her. Though it was faint, he believed he saw the apparition of a violet-haired woman standing, or rather floating, beside Leia. He didn't know what to make of this person, but…

"So this is your new host, Little Queen?" the purple-haired girl accompanying Milla and Jude casually spoke to the now disappearing apparition.

"Little Queen?" the words left Alvin puzzled as he drew closer to his ex-girlfriend. "Just who-?"

Blam! The sound of a loud, but rather strong bullet rang throughout the entire vicinity now. In that same instant, streaks of crimson suddenly washed across Alvin's eyes, erupting from above the breast of his former love. Time seemed to slow for the former mercenary in that moment, his body unable to react as his ex-girlfriend limped forward. Her arm began to reach for him now, her hand stroking his cheek before her body struck his, sending the two of them to the floor.

"Leia…?" the tears from the businessman's eyes began to wash at the blood stained on his cheeks. "Leia!"

"A sniper? Where?!" the Lord of Spirits quickly began to survey the nearby building tops.

"You bastard!" Jude screamed into the heavens. "Show yourself!"

The world around Alvin began to fade into darkness at that moment, the only thing within his focus was the limp body now lying in his arms. The scarlet river from her heart continued to ooze, the breath from his lips hard and heavy. Her emerald eyes were growing heavy as she looked into his, her lips weakly curling as continued to pet his cheek.

"Hey…" was all she could manage to say.

"Hey…"

"C…c'mon Alvin, this isn't…like you…," she weakly said with a sarcastic tone. "Since when are you…such a crybaby…"

"I…I'm not crying…" the businessman tried his best to maintain their witty rapport. "The wind just blew something in my eye…"

"…heh, that's just like you, you jerk…," the editor closed her eyes, calling him by his pet name one last time. "…always having something witty to say…"

"Leia? Leia! Leia, please hang in there…," the former mercenary begged, his hand clutching his former lover's. "C'mon, don't you want to yell at me some more about me forgetting our anniversary? What about burning my entire scarf collection, you're still going to do that right? Or what about the threat of… C'mon, Leia. Wake up. Wake up!"

From afar, the sniper looked through the scope of his rifle once more. Once more he aligned the crosshairs, this time pointing into the skull of the man that was now holding his latest kill.

The bridge of the nose is where you want to aim, with the lines running straight through the eyes. This was the most efficient but brutal ways to shoot a man he was taught long ago. With his mentor's voice still echoing in his mind, his finger inched for the trigger once more, only to stop when the man's face appeared more clearly in his line of his vision, his target now screaming into the heavens.

"Is that…?" Gilford found himself hesitating for the first time.

For the first time in what felt like an eternity, the Splintered leader found himself trembling at the touch of his rifle. Sudden perspiration and humidity began to overpower him, his finger quivering before the trigger just as it did back then. He could hear that man's yelling again, criticizing him of his weakness. He saw his mother as well, simply standing to the side with nothing to say, again acting too submissive and weak to support her son.

"C'mon, leave the kid alone!" the same smart-mouthed voice would come to his aid again.

"Again Alfred?" the man replied, still with a form of pompousness in his voice. "You know very well he will not become a worthy successor if-"

"He can pick it up as he gets older," the man in brown coat said, playfully patting Gilford on his head now. "After all, isn't that how it worked out for yours truly?"

"…very well…," the then current leader of Exodus sighed. "I'll leave him in your care again. However, the next time I expect you to be able to pull the trigger, Gillian."

For the first time in what seemed like a million years, the leader of the Splintered let his past dictate his actions, but just as his finger was about to leave the trigger, another reminder of his past appeared in his rifle's scope. Blond hair, pink eyes, though he had never truly seen her until now, he knew just looking at her that this was the source of all his hatred, the one person that denied him of everything since birth.

Again he let his emotions overwhelm him, his teeth biting down on one another and his brow furrowed. He saw their faces once more, those frozen expressions that will always remain angry and sad. He hated them, he wanted them to die, but when the day finally he came, he…

"Milla Maxwell!" Gilford screamed as he pulled the trigger once more…

* * *

_Skit: Milla Maxwell, Linguist of Spirits_

Mecha Asbel Mk I: Bzzt… Bzzt…

Milla: I believe it's trying to say something…

Jude: Just how can you tell?

Milla: The way it's speaking right now… It's the same language Volt was using eleven years ago. Let's see… Bzzt… Bzzt… Bzzt…

Jude: You're actually trying to talk to it?

Milla: Why not? I seem to have a knack for deciphering strange languages. After all, it started with you twenty-five years ago.

Jude: (sighs) And just what did it say?

Milla: It asked me for my order. I simply replied "I'll have a double cheeseburger with no onions or pickles with extra cheese and a large soda".

Jude: (groans) Really Milla?

Mecha Asbel Mk I: Would you like fries with your order?

Milla: Yes I would.

Jude: (shocked) Wait, seriously?!

Mecha Asbel Mk I: That will be 750 gald. Please drive through…

Milla: I knew I could communicate with it! …but where am I supposed to pick up my order?

Jude: …I can't believe I used to put up with this…

* * *

**Author's Note:** …And another cliffhanger yet again… To be honest, the action aspect is taking a little longer than I had predicted, but I can assure you that this action sequence will come to an end in the next chapter.

In regard to what's happening to the characters' Allium Orbs, there is another force at work here, but it's not simply due to the Otherworldly Gate or Sekundes' appearance. In fact, it is this force that is responsible for other phenomena that is occurring in this story. What that force will be explored further in later chapters (though I can say that it has nothing to do with the violet orbs that Emeraude and the Splintered have in their possession).

Regarding Emeraude, some _Tales of Graces F_ fans might be wondering why she's still alive after the events of the game. The reason for her return will be explained in a later chapter (possibly the next if page count permits), but I'm sure those that played through _Tales of Graces F_'s post-game dungeon might have already gotten the answer.

As far as Zoe's character goes, I guess in a way she's an amalgam of Colette (from _Tales of Symphonia_), Zelos (also from _Tales of Symphonia_) and Elize with a touch of Agria on the side when I created her. She has the light-based (or rather angelic) powers of Colette, Zelos' hair and eye color, Elize's Gothic Lolita style of clothing from _Tales of Xillia_ (though more risqué and different color schemes)_,_ and Agria's psychotic tendencies (but to a much more exaggerated extent). I don't really recall a red-haired main character in _Tales of Xillia_ so I figured I'd give Zoe this hair color.

Speaking of original characters, some readers can probably guess who Gilford's father is after his little flashback. I'd rather not say who it is just yet for those that haven't figured it out, but I can say that Gilford is something of a "what if" character based on a certain former mercenary (but he's by no means a "Fractured" version of a character). Oh, and the name "Gillian" is not a typo in his flashback; it's actually a part of Gilford's real name (similar to how Alvin's real name is Alfred Vint Svent). Like Alvin, Gilford's given name is a phonetic amalgamation of his first, middle, and last names. What his actual real full name is will be revealed in a later chapter.

Regarding Leia's fate in this chapter, I'm sure _Tales of Xillia _fans might be upset about this, but then at the same time, _Tales of Graces F_ fans might have figured that there's something else at work here. Without giving anything away, I'll just say to those that haven't guessed that things aren't what they seem…

Anyway, I guess that's about all I have to say for now. In the next chapter we'll have the first battle between Milla and Sekundes come to a close, as well as possibly a few revelations of the past if page count permits. If you would be so kind and leave a constructive review, it would be greatly appreciated. Your words help me update this story faster and help my improve my craft. See you in the next chapter!


	10. Unlike Her

**Author's Note:** Welcome to Chapter 9 of _End of an Era_! In this chapter, we have the end of the first fight between Milla and Sekundes. It took me a little longer than I thought to finish the fight (sometimes I think maybe I go into too much detail with the descriptions) but I hope it's all to your liking.

In this chapter, we also find out Leia's fate from the last chapter, as well as a bit more insight into Gilford's character and his relationship with Alvin. We also get a bit more background information in regard to the Never-ending Battle between Maxwell and Sekundes.

Also, two scenes in this chapter have been edited due to (explicit) violence. The uncut version can be found on my blog for those interested in seeing the full description of the scenes (although I'm sure I'm already kind of pushing the Teen-rating envelope with some of the stuff that remains).

With that said, let's get back to the story!

* * *

_Chapter 9: Unlike Her_

Blam! A single loud noise had echoed throughout the dying chaos of the EX Laboratories facility. The booming sound wasn't what caught the group's attention, it was the events that transpired thereafter.

"Leia!" the image of their friend from afar was as clear as day.

It happened so quickly, so unexpectedly, the one person who had always kept their spirits up when times became tough had just been…!

"Leia…?" the businessman in front of their friend cried. "Leia!"

"A sniper? Where?!" the Lord of Spirits quickly began to survey the nearby building tops.

"You bastard!" the young researcher beside her screamed into the heavens. "Show yourself!"

Without wasting another moment, the six companions quickly hurried over to their dying friend. As they drew closer, the whispered words the editor and the former mercenary started to become clear, their exchange hinting at the lives they missed during everyone's time apart.

"C'mon, don't you want to yell at me some more about me forgetting our anniversary?" Alvin cried in almost a panic. "What about burning my entire scarf collection, you're still going to do that right? Or what about the threat of… C'mon, Leia. Wake up. Wake up!"

"Alvin, let me try!" the young teacher quickly began casting her healing artes.

"You're wasting your time," the purple-haired girl bluntly spoke.

"What?!" the words caught everyone off guard.

"I said you're wasting your time," Sophie repeated, her voice as cold as ever.

"You care to repeat that, Pipsqueak?" the former mercenary snarled, taking the girl by the collar.

"Alvin , please calm down," Rowen tried to reason. "Surely Sophie-"

"So you're siding with her then?!" Alvin spat. "I would think that-!"

Blam! A second shot had followed, this one coming close to the Lord of Spirits, hitting the dirt just an inch before her heel. This time however, the reflection of the scope's rifle was spotted by the young recruit.

"Hm, how unfortunate," the green-haired woman on the side of the opposition simply said. "Do you think it was deliberate that he missed?"

"Up there!" Elle pointed at the peak of the closest building.

"That son of a bitch!" the businessman spat, forcefully pushing the purple-haired girl away. "He's dead!"

"Alvin, don't go alone!" Elize tried to reason with him, only for him to rush to the sniper's position. "Why? Why won't the bleeding stop?!" the young magician turned back to her still unconscious friend.

"I'll go too!" the Lord of Spirits tried to follow.

Before she could take a single step however, she found the world around her once again growing cold. The blur of a red streak flashed across her eyes again for mere second, the Lord of Spirits unable to react once more as her body and the rest of the world remained frozen once again. Without warning a flash of blue swung forward, her body now finally able to reach, her black blade barely catching her foe's blue sword.

"You're not going anywhere, Milla Maxwell," the Lord of Space and Time simply stated as he stood before her once again.

Once again the Demon King stood before her path. Looking into his eerily similar colored pink eyes again reflected the same determination she always held. She could tell that he was just as committed to completing his task as Milla was hers. He would not let her pass a single step, he knew that he would see to it. However…

"Milla, we'll go after Alvin," Gaius volunteered, his prime minister following suit.

The Lord of Spirits was Sekundes' objective, the man not even batting an eye as her comrades volunteered to go after the former mercenary and the sniper. This truly was the case, she was his mission, he had no intention of going after her companions. Knowing this, the Lord of Spirits spoke her next words.

"…I'll leave it up to you then," Milla simply nodded as they made their way toward the sniper.

* * *

Blam! The second shot was fired; the centering was perfect, the wind still, but the target still lived. Gilford found himself shocked that he had missed despite the conditions of his shot. It wasn't his fault why he missed the woman that was the cause of all of his misery, it was the person who had moved his rifle's barrel at the last second.

"What do you think you're doing, Kaon?" the young Splintered leader questioned his subordinate.

"My apologies, Master Gilford," the woman known as 'Kaon' replied. "But Lady Emeraude stated that we were not to kill Milla Maxwell, only incapacitate her."

"Kaon, do you not understand?!" the silver-haired young man allowed his rage to get the best of him once again. "The reason for all of this, the reason for our current lives, it's all because…!"

Finally after ten years, Gilford's chance for revenge had come, and now it seemed like all of his efforts were thrown away in that single diverted shot. His teeth were clenching, his eyes were burning; anger was once again consuming his entire being.

Yet his anger soon subsided as her arms wrapped around him. Again he felt his rage lifting with her touch, the air around him growing ever so light within her embrace. The older woman always had a way to calm the young leader, even in his youth. Whether it was the flowery scent of her long, yellow-green hair or the silkiness of her skin, even Gilford did not know what entranced him to her since he was but a child.

"I know, young master…," she simply said in their embrace. "I know…"

"You bastard, you're gonna pay for-!" the two quickly found themselves interrupted by a rash but determined voice.

Until now, Alvin was determined to rip apart the person that shot Leia into pieces, but that feeling quickly subsided in that very second. Though his gray hair and red eyes reminded the former mercenary of a man that he harbored a deep hatred for, he still saw the crying eyes and sobs that once escaped those young eyes. This young man that stood before him that shot his ex-girlfriend and the young boy he wished he could save from a similar fate as he, there was no way that both be the same person, right?

"You're-!"

The sound of a knife flinging toward the two quickly interrupted Alvin's words, its sharp screech enough to practically pierce an eardrum. The blade was almost impossible for one's eye to register, a mere blur in fact. Yet the woman caressing the young Splintered leader had managed to catch it between her index and middle finger, her gaze still averted toward her young master. With the dagger now in her hand, her gentle gaze quickly shifted into a fierce one, her narrowed purple eyes paralyzing the businessman and his companions for a mere second.

"I will not allow you to harm my young master!" the woman seethed.

Releasing her young master in that moment, the older woman quickly withdrew and began charging at the three. From the sleeve or her white and violet robes, she removed a collapsible staff, gold in color, with one of its ends carrying a sphere-like head. Her assault began with the former mercenary, swinging her polearm's free end at his legs before he got an opportunity to draw his broadsword. The moment he struck the ground however, the monarch quickly sprang forward with an overhead swing of his pipe. Clang! The improvised weapon rang as it struck the ground, having slipped from the fabric of the woman's long sleeve instead of her limb. Again she struck, this time jabbing the knobbed top into the king's abdomen before quickly striking with him down with the other end of her staff.

Not wasting an opportunity, the eldest of the three men now struck, lunging inward with his rapier. As suspected, the woman had ducked underneath his attempted stab, swinging her weapon at his hip in an effort to counter. Yet her staff stopped before it could find its mark, halted by a dagger that the elder man drew as he turned his body toward his right side. Impressed by his improvisation, the woman spun her staff once again, interchanging the position of her weapon again as she leapt forward. Again their weapons batted one another, the former conductor pacing himself backward a total of three steps to match the number of consecutive swings his opponent followed with.

With the two apparently evenly matched, Gaius turned his attention to the 'young master' who was now alone to fend for himself. The man appeared to be inexperienced in combat, his red eyes concentrating on the spectacle before him. It was as if he were a child watching TV, totally engrossed by what he was seeing as he rooted for a single side. This was an opportune moment to strike Gaius had thought, his body rising once more as he took his improvised weapon into both of his hands and swung.

"Demon Fang!" he chanted as a burst of energy sprang from the force of his swing.

It was at that moment that the young man realized the errors of his ways, the mana-infused projectile rushing toward him at an alarming speed. It was already too late to even try to evade the strike; any attempts to move would probably result in the loss of at least one of his limbs. Regardless, he took the risk, attempting to jump to the side, despite his left ankle being left wide open as he made his jump.

Yet he felt nothing as a geyser of red erupted. To the shock of everyone in the battlefield, the woman had come to her young master's aid once more, risking her own life to save his. Gaius's attack had quickly eaten through the woman's entire left leg as she shielded him from the strike, the limb having been severed cleanly off as if it were a hot knife running through butter. Despite the severity of the cut however, the woman simply wore a concerned look on her face, her eyes locked solely on the young man before her.

"Kaon!" the inexperienced leader cried as he took her into his arms.

"I…I'm all right, young master," the woman assured him. "It's just a leg."

"Just a leg?!" Alvin exclaimed. "You're gonna bleed out!"

"Hardly," Kaon simply scoffed.

As if on cue, the violet sphere on the woman's hand began to glow, and with it, the area in which Gaius had cut. Light began to emanate from her palm now, the woman taking it to the newly made stump. With her touch, the wound began to close, the flesh cauterizing to her touch. The woman bit down on her own lip as she closed the cut, her face contorting further with every second that passed. Finally after ten agonizing seconds, the entire wound was closed, the woman somehow able to stand on her single leg despite the torture she had just put herself through.

"What?!" Rowen could only look shocked from what he had just witnessed.

"Young master, I advise we order our men to retreat," the woman calmly recommended to her leader, speaking as if the pain from her wound had already subsided.

"You can't be serious Kaon!" the young leader protested.

"I am serious," she simply repeated. "The presence of another within the shadows undermines my own."

"…very well, I'll send the order," Gilford simply stated as he removed a radio from his belt.

"As much as I'd like to continue with this little charade, we have other matters to attend to," the woman simply said. "Before we part however, I must ask you your name," she turned to the elder man.

"Rowen," the former conductor answered. "Rowen J. Ilbert, Prime Minister of Rieze Maxia."

"Rowen J. Ilbert," she practiced the name. "It has been many years since I've fought against a man of your skill. Remember my name then, Rowen J. Ilbert, for there is not many who I would give it and consider my equal, especially a man of your mere stature. You may address me as 'Kaon'."

"Planning on running away already, are you?" Gaius questioned.

"Enough lives have already been lost today and our spheres have had more than their share of mana," the woman petted the violet sphere on her hand.

"Wait, Gillian, you're not going anywhere!" Alvin surprisingly called to the young man.

"Sorry we can't take the time to talk, Alfred," the Splintered leader addressed the businessman. "Maybe next time we can catch up on old times."

"Ray!" Kaon suddenly raised her staff upward.

In that very instant, more beams of illumination appeared, this time emanating from her staff and spreading outward like spores. The light was enough to blind the three in that moment, but its touch was hot to the touch. Though the arte had the potential to harm, Rowen knew that this time it was merely a distraction, finding the two foes disappear into a new beam of light which seemed to have come from the heavens. With their disappearance, the arte's casting suddenly came to an end, the three now puzzled by what had just occurred.

"Who were those people?" Gaius questioned. "Alvin, you seemed to know that young man. Is he acquaintance of yours? And what of you, Rowen? Why are you so silent?"

Both Rowen and Alvin could only say nothing in response to the monarch's question. For Alvin, it was the past he thought he had long discarded eleven years ago, including that of an innocent boy he once defended from his overbearing father on a daily basis. For Rowen, it was the prospect of an individual who seemed just as, if not more loyal, to the one they chose to follow, an individual who was just as skilled as he. Unable to test the king's patience, Alvin was the first to open his mouth and end this uneasiness.

"…nobody, he's just a kid trying to fill some big shoes…," the former mercenary partially answered.

"…I see…," was all Gaius could say. "We'll discuss this matter more later. The others still need our help."

Without saying another word, the three hurried off the roof as quickly as they came. Unknown to them however, a fourth person had been present during their conflict, hiding in the shadows and waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. However, she did not get that chance, the woman beside the young man somehow able to detect her presence. With the three now gone, she came out of the corner from which she was hiding.

"'Nobody', huh?" the young woman questioned Alvin's words. "Is that the word you use for the person who killed me? What are you hiding this time, Alvin?"

* * *

Elle didn't know what to make of the situation; here she was remaining with four of her friends and a girl she never met before, standing by the sidelines once again as she did ten years ago. This man, the 'Demon King' that Ivar always talked about in his 'Ancient Tales of Yawn', not once did Elle want to believe in such a thing, but after today observing what she was seeing now, she couldn't deny that such a tale may have some merit.

"Useless!" the man cried as he dodged another combined assault from the four.

No, it wasn't just this man that Elle was concerned about, it was the Director of EX Laboratories herself, the woman who called herself 'Emeraude'. Ever since the fighting began, she had become silent for the most part, her body practically frozen with the exception of her eyes. The young recruit instantly recognized that look, being similar to that she always had when she was a child. Though she was a spectator for now, Emeraude was certainly analyzing every aspect of the fight, her eyes shifting between each fighter as they continued to exchange blows with Sekundes. Yet there was one fighter in particular she had especially been observing the whole time, the Lord of Spirits herself, Milla Maxwell.

"Why isn't it working?!" Elize cried, tears rapidly running down her face. "Leia, please!"

The grip on Elle's watch tightened as she watched her friend's futile attempts. Even the apple gels and life bottles she tried to feed her had no effect. Despite how much she wanted to help her other companions in their fight against the Demon King, Elle knew she couldn't leave Elize and Leia to fend themselves in their current predicament, even if she were to use 'it'.

"So the Old Tales are true…," Ivar said as he struggled to catch his breath. "He is capable of manipulating time as if he were one with Chronos himself."

Despite their fight having progressed for some time now, the Lord of Time and Space himself looked to be anything but exhausted unlike his opponents. Even the Lord of Spirits herself was fatigued, her entire body drenched in her own perspiration and her body melting from its own temperatures. At this rate, even she didn't know how much longer she could continue this fight, but she knew she had to end this quickly. The role this man was to play, Milla couldn't even begin to fathom the thought of what would happen if she failed in her mission.

With her eyes quickly scouting the area around her, the Lord of Spirits noticed that the rest of the Splintered soldiers were now withdrawing from the facility. Even though it seemed as if they had the advantage now, just her opponent's skill alone was more than enough to make up for the retreating troops. She knew that at this current rate all of their efforts would be for naught. She had to end this quickly, she had to end this soon, she couldn't delay any longer!

"This ends now!"

The Lord of Spirits quickly sprang forward, her sword rising above her head and slicing the wind once again. Despite being outnumbered, the Lord of Space and Time welcomed the challenge, rushing toward the opposition as quickly as he could. Though he was more than a few feet away at first, in the blink of an eye he was already in front of her a few steps away. Strangely however, his blade was once again housed in its scabbard, his fist leading his charge as he sprang forward.

Despite his sudden teleportation, Milla knew she could end this so-called destined battle with the next move. She predicted that although she would still be impacted by his punch, she would still be able to bring her blade into his skull at the same time. The punch would certainly cost her life, but the following cut would cost his as well. Neither of the spirits would survive this attack, the people of the Human Realm would survive without having experienced the cycle of this endless war.

…yet all it took for the Lord of Spirits to quickly back out of this plan was the sound of a single heartbeat. Again she heard it, the sound of her child resonating within her once again. It's true she could end this war with a single strike against her opponent and herself, but what of the life inside her? Even though Milla could always return to the Spirit Realm if her physical form in the Human Realm was destroyed, she did not know if the same rule would apply to her child. All life was sacred, it should never have to sacrificed, especially if it had not truly lived. But what of the lives of the many that could be sacrificed if she gave the life inside her priority? Wouldn't that take precedence above a single life, even if it were one she was carrying inside of her?

"Even if the Four disapprove of my decision, aborting my child is not an option," Milla recalled her words to her sister in that moment. "I intend to give birth and raise this child, even if I must do it alone."

"Milla!" Elle cried as a splash of red painted the ground beneath them.

Even her former lover was in shock from what he had just seen. What happened just now, the way she reacted to this man's assault, it wasn't like her at all. She had the perfect opportunity to end this battle with a single blow, despite the fact that it would end her own life, and yet…

Instead of swinging her blade downward, the Lord of Spirits had jumped backward at the last second, allowing her opponent's strike to rise further upward, striking at her jaw instead. Yet the Demon King's assault continued after his initial punch, following with a downward punch with his left hand afterward, striking the Lord of Spirits in the back of her skull. Yet Milla endured the strike, her left arm shielding her abdomen as best as she could, despite having not been struck there.

"What was that?" her opponent scoffed, pulling the Lord of Spirits into the air using her 'crowning glory'. "I thought you were the type to sacrifice yourself if it was for the greater good?"

"D…don't take me lightly!" the fire in the Lord of Spirits eyes ignited once more. "I summon the Four Great Spirits!" Milla cried. "Efreet, Undine, Sylph, Gnome! Come to my aid!"

In that instant, the Four Great Spirits appeared beside their master, freeing her from her captor's grasp. The Demon King nearly fell backward as he escaped their initial attack, only to find himself at his nemesis's mercy as she sprang forward once again.

"Now!" the Lord of Spirits charged, her blade slicing against the wind once more. "Come!" she chanted, slicing at her foe's legs as she charged passed him with a blaze of fire. "And gather!" her blade rose upward, a geyser of water erupting beneath Sekundes' feet and launching him to the air. "Combine!" the Lord of Spirits now jumped into the heavens, swinging her arm outward, sending a gust of air into her opponent. "Take shape!" several stone javelins then appeared, hurling themselves into her enemy. "And be my blade!" the Four gathered around their master in a cross formation. "Elemental Mastery!"

By her command, the four elements combined into a single stream of mana, the concentrated burst quickly eating away at the Demon King. As Milla had surmised, it seemed as if Sekundes was unable to use his power while he was being afflicted with pain, her mystic arte revealing a simple pile of ashes the moment the attack had faded. Though the sight brought relief to the two of her youngest companions, Milla immediately knew something wasn't right.

"Over here," her nemesis's words whispered into her ear once again.

The Lord of Spirits' eyes narrowed as his sinister voice spoke, her body instinctively turning around while swinging her sword at the source. The Demon King drew his blade again at that point, slicing outward with his cut, their steel meeting once more for a mere second.

Clang! The clash was brief, the blow strong, the single strike clearly showing this fight's victor. To everyone's shock, the upper half of a colored steel was now sailing through the air, its owner's jaw held aghast as her eyes watched it plummet to the floor. It was clear at this point that her foe's strength behind his swing was even greater than ever, his sword having effortlessly cleaved through the blade of her own in what seemed like minimal effort.

Upon seeing the breaking of her sword, her remaining allies tried to step forward, only to find themselves suddenly stopping upon taking a single step. It felt as if something was blocking their path, an invisible wall which prevented them from moving forward. As the young researcher's eyes met with the floor, he soon saw something strange in the ground. A shadow was moving, but it was a dark silhouette that had no form in the light. Before his eyes, the shadow began to expand, lifting upward from beyond the ground and into the light, forming around the Lord of Spirits and her nemesis, engulfing them in black, yet translucent sphere.

"What is this?!" Milla exclaimed as her nemesis finished the casting of his arte.

"So that was the power of your Four," Sekundes spoke once again. "To be honest, I'm not impressed. How about I show you mine?"

In that instant, four masses covered in black began to form beside the Demon King. Despite her sword being broken, Milla ready her blade once more for the oncoming onslaught. In spite of her preparations however, the dark silhouettes beside the Lord of Space and Time began to grow in size, quickly enveloping the entire vicinity in black. Even light emitted from the Four could not be found in this chilling atmosphere, yet the Lord of Spirits kept her wits about her, her eyes constantly shifting to every possible direction angle as possible. She needn't look far however, as a pair of pink eyes then opened right before her, followed by his voice.

"Now!" the light suddenly appeared once more.

Before she could react, Milla suddenly felt herself falling to the floor, a sharp pain emanating from her ankles. Turning around, she found her foe with his back turned toward her, his legs slightly kneeling and his sword fresh with blood. Before she could react however, the Demon King continued his arte.

"All things must end!" he chanted the incantation of his mystic arte.

In that instant, the Lord of Spirits found herself being forcefully lifted into the air, as if a mob of hands had thrown her into the sky. Even the Four found themselves helpless to stop this, they too being forcefully launched as the Demon King continued his attacked.

"Let it be…" he continued as he jumped into the air with his foes. "…by my hand!"

A pair of strong winds and spear-like shadows now struck the five, the Lord of Spirits once again using her free arm as a shield for her belly. As she did in the past, she endured the pain, the trauma echoing within her body as she could do nothing but watch as her opponent lifted himself into the air now, the illumination of a dark cross and four black sigils appearing in each point, with himself in the center.

"Daemonium Mastery!" the Lord of Time and Space chanted his arte's name.

* * *

The Lord of Spirits' allies could only watch in shock from the outside of the barrier invisible barrier. This man that she was fighting was definitely of a different class, able to fend her and everyone else off with apparent ease. Again they continued their efforts in destroying the barrier, yet their strikes were only absorbed into the unseen wall, their attacks simply causing rippling effects within the atmosphere in front of them.

"Just what is this?" Sophie questioned as she continued her futile attempts to pummel her way through.

"Damn it!" the young researcher cursed as he struck his fist against the invisible shield once again.

Elle could only grit her teeth as she continued in their futile efforts. Once more the feeling of being useless came to the forefront, the memory of the 'other' Milla replaying in her mind. No, it wasn't just her that was being useless, everyone was trying their best to break down the barrier and yet… If only she had the strength, if only she had more power, then…

"Elle?" the young cadet's superior turned his full attention to her as she reached into her pocket.

The world around her seemed to have gone frozen at that moment, the cries and echoes of the futile battle becoming deaf in Elle's ears. The feeling of cold metal trickled into her palm slowly, her fingers slowly wrapping themselves on her father's old memento. The power behind the watch, its power may have been sealed ten years ago, but a new power had been implemented in its wake, a power that had gone untested and was most likely unstable.

Ludger had left the responsibility of this world in her hands, and what better time to use this power that was granted to her than now. Yanking the device from her pocket fully now, she placed both hands behind the device, her voice screaming as she began to unlock her watch's new potential.

"Elle, don't!" Ivar tried to protest. "It still hasn't been field tested yet! Stand down, Cadet! I said stand-!"

* * *

More agony reverberated throughout the entire Lord of Spirits' body once again, the surge of black mana burning and slicing as it swam through her. Again the Lord of Spirits did her best to shield the life inside of her, both of her arms now covering her abdomen as the blast ate at the rest of her body. Though it lasted no more than a second, the Lord of Spirits soon found herself face first in the floor, each of her limbs having gone numb from the pain.

From the corner of her eye however, Milla saw that her four faithful servants had also been dealt the same fate, each of them surprisingly lying on the floor in agony. It was thought to be impossible that such a blow could even affect them, but something wasn't right ever since she summoned them just now. Each of them felt a little weaker, as if they had lost a significant portion of their strength. Even her mystic arte seemed a weaker than usual, as if it were only a quarter of its normal power.

Despite the concern for her followers, the Lord of Spirits quickly became overwrought with panic in that moment. The second heartbeat inside of her seemed to have gone silent. Her remaining strength then shifted to her hands, quickly searching for any signs of life, the Lord of Spirits having never looked so desperate in her life. Much to her relief however, the tiny heart inside her was still beating, unaffected by what had just occurred. Yet that relief quickly disappeared however, her enemy standing before her once again with sword in hand.

"That attack should have killed you, so why…?" the Demon King questioned, his eyes then finding themselves focusing on where her arms now lay. "No… That can't-!"

Before the Demon King could say another word, he found the invisible barrier around him beginning to crack. At first they were merely a web of tiny cracks infused with light, that light soon flooding into the rest of the darkness. Slowly, bit by bit the unseen shield began to crack like glass, the web of light soon entirely enveloping the atmosphere. Within seconds, the shield broke into many fragments of light, the Lord of Space and Time turning to the source of the break, finding several individuals standing before him, with the person in the center quickly catching his attention.

Though this young girl was dressed in traditional Spirius DOGS clothing for the most part, it was her gauntlets, boots and halberd that caught his attention. The sharply accented boots and gauntlets were identical to Ludger's, a faint glow of spirit fossils could be seen within the fullers of her equipment. Even the piece of metal that attached to her neck, chin and cheeks had this glow. It was clear at this point that this wasn't truly the power of Chromatus, just a cheap spyrite imitation in appearance only. Still, the image had paralyzed the Demon King, the man standing in shock as his eyes continued to watch the young girl.

"That's…!" the man continued to look shocked.

"Milla…," the young cadet said in barely a whisper.

Before she could take another step however, the glow of her armor suddenly dimmed, the weight of the suit pulling her to the ground. At the last second, Elle's arms pushed forward, barely catching her fall, a second flash emanating around her for a mere second before reverting her back to her original clothing. It was just as Ivar said, the suit was still unstable, its power only having been activated for a mere 30 seconds and it had already drained Elle of virtually all her strength. Still, it did allow her and the others to break through the barrier, so it wasn't for nothing.

"Elle!" the former handmaid cried, rushing her side.

"I…I'm okay," she tried to assure him. "I'm just a little winded, that's all."

"I think we both know how this is going to end," Milla said as she lifted herself off the floor. "I suggest you and your men drop your weapons now and surrender."

"I hardly think so," the woman who instigated the whole incident scoffed. "Today was a mere observation of all of your capabilities, and to be frank, I was not impressed."

"What do you mean observation?!" Elize exclaimed.

"It's just like her to do something underhanded," Sophie explained. "She had no intention of following through with her true intentions today. This was just a test to see what she would be fighting against."

"You coward…!" the Lord of Spirits spat. "I won't let you-!"

Again time had frozen itself, the Lord of Spirits once again conscious of the change. Before her eyes, she saw the streak of her foe's red strand of hair once more. It moved swiftly towards her, her body unable to even will itself to move or block. The glimmer of steel accompanied the blur this time, the Lord of Spirits unable to count the many slashes that accompany it just by looking, only to get an estimate as the Demon King chanted his arte's name.

"Million Assault!" he stated as time resumed its normal course once again.

In that one second, the effects of Sekundes' strike made itself known. It was a small cut at first, a single streak that fell from just before Milla's neck. More lines began to follow, the gaps between each cut soon widening, the pieces that were severed becoming smaller and smaller, the web of cuts becoming more ornate with time. Within ten seconds the full effect of the Demon King's cut was known, the Lord of Spirits' crowning glory having been severed from a little bit above the base of her neck and below. In her thirty-one years of existence, not once did Milla Maxwell ever cut her hair, but now here it was, a majority of it now resting on the floor. Her hair was now trimmed to stop at halfway of the length of her neck, only her bangs and sideburns having remained untouched. However, the green strand of hair was left uncut as well, still sticking out from the side of her head.

"Lady Milla!" Sylph exclaimed, his masterpiece of thirty-one years destroyed.

"At least it should be easier to style now," Sekundes simply scoffed at his latest work. "But next time it'll be your body instead of your hair," the Demon King warned.

"Are you already running away?" the Lord of Sprits questioned as the Demon King began to walk toward the director. "I won't accept your pi-!"

Again her stomach was bubbling, the contents within already starting to escape her throat. A look of disgust fell upon the Demon King's face as his enemy vomited, his once calm and collected demeanor surprisingly shaken. Her sudden illness even took her comrades off guard, each of them filled with shock as much as disgust. After several seconds, the sickness subsided, but it had left the Lord of Spirits still weak.

"All life is sacred, all spirits inherently know and believe that," the man surprisingly said, having turned his back on her once again. "What you carry has never been found in any part of our history. Even I will not end it so easily."

"Wait, what is he talking about?" Jude pondered aloud.

"I'm gonna call it day," the Demon King sighed. "Emeraude, you can probably get what you want out of her now. She and the Four seem too weak to fight."

"Wait!" Milla cried, only to fall to her knees once more.

Without wasting anymore of his breath, the four shadows from before jumped from out of the floor, engulfing the Lord of Space and Time completely. Completely covered, the shadows began to pull him toward the earth, his body sinking to ground as if he were being absorbed by it, leaving not even a trace of the shadows as he fully disappeared. As quickly as he came, he was gone in that same instant. However, there was still one more threat to deal with.

"This isn't exactly what I anticipated, but I suppose it's all for the better," the EX Laboratories director grinned.

"I don't think so!" Sophie tried to spring forward once again.

Upon hearing her former creation, Emeraude then turned toward her, extending her palm fully outward. Again the purple-haired girl found her body bouncing backward, the image of a green wall appearing before her for a mere second, indicating the presence of another invisible barrier, the same barrier that stopped Sophie's punch when this fight first began. Not allowing the shield to stop her, Sophie sprang forward again, only to fall back the moment she noticed a pair of familiar mechanical blue eyes staring at her once again.

"Warning! Warning!" the robot announced. "Resorting to emergency reserves. All living beings within the immediate vicinity with the exception of previously programmed restrictions will be targeted! Repeat…"

"What?!" Jude exclaimed. "That can't be-!"

Before the young researcher could openly protest, the machine began to open fire once more as directed. With more possible targets around it, the robot began firing wildly, as if it were a child with its finger stuck on a machine gun's trigger. The uncontrolled stream of lead quickly forced everyone to take cover that very second, the war machine seemingly having lost its ability to differentiate hard surfaces for cover and the atmosphere. Though the bullets would continue to strike the walls or crates each of its targets hid behind, the constant barrage made it impossible for any of them to get close. Yet despite its seemingly random bursts of firing, the machine never once shot anywhere near its master or her intended target.

"Everyone!" the Lord of Spirits tried to rise once more, only to find herself somehow paralyzed.

"Don't make this difficult," Emeraude told Milla, her hand reaching for the Lord of Spirits now. "I'll just take what I need and you can be on your merry little way."

Milla still found herself helpless at that point, the invisible barrier somehow finding its way to surround her body entirely, preventing her from moving and of her limbs from she knelt. From her hand, Milla could feel a strange emanating from her outstretched palm, its simple presence draining her strength as it drew closer. The Lord of Spirits noticed the sphere on this woman's leg at this point, the way it pulsed and grew brighter the closer her hand drew toward her. This device…whatever it was, Milla concluded that this was the method she planned on stealing her power. If only she could destroy it, if only she her companions could stop it, then…

"Wait, what…?" the director's hand suddenly pulled away.

The sky had fully turned black in that moment, enveloping the sky into and endless black. Everyone instantly thought the Demon King had made his return in that moment, only to think otherwise when a fearful look appeared in the green-haired woman's eyes. Whatever this was, it was certainly a threat to Emeraude, and at the same time, a possible threat to them.

"No…," Emeraude said with a quiver in her voice. "You're not supposed to be here…!"

From the darkness, a familiar figure emerged. Clad in a yellow business jacket and skirt, it was none other than Leia who was hovering in the air, but something about her was different, otherworldly perhaps. But how was this possible? Leia's body was still lying on the floor, presumably dead. Yet when they to look back at the corpse, the cadaver was now entirely covered in light, dividing itself into many fragments that disappeared into the darkness.

"What the?" the former mercenary and the three that followed him now found themselves at the edge of the event. "Leia!"

As if on cue, another copy of the chief editor appeared directly in across from her in the sky. A third one then appeared soon, after, shortly by a fourth. More and more copies of Leia suddenly began to fill the sky to the shock of everyone but the girl from another world. Even Milla and the Four found themselves in awe from what they were witnessing, this strange phenomena being alien even to them. With many new targets now in place, the robot began firing into each of them, yet its attacks seemed to have no effect, the bullets themselves suddenly stopping before they could touch any of them.

Within seconds the entire sky was now covered with these copies of their friend, each with their eyes shut and their body hovering completely still. In complete unison, they all opened their eyes however, their right arm pointing toward Emeraude and her mechanical subordinate as they all spoke in sync the same words.

"Die and rejoin the stars!" the many Leias chanted. "Purification!"

All of the darkness suddenly shifted into a blinding white in that moment, each of the chief editor's selves then turning their bodies clockwise as their right leg extended outward in a kick. The darkness then appeared once more, shifting into a single black stream which quickly hurled itself at Emeraude and the machine. The blast quickly sliced through the director and the robot in that instant, cutting both in half with a single swipe.

Yet the attack only continued for the director, that same strike then severing the digits of her fingers from her hands, and then moving to the joints in her limbs. The green-haired woman let out a blood curdling scream as the black onslaught continue to eat at her bit-by bit, her agony's cry interrupted as a final stream separated her head from her neck.

With the job now done, each of her comrades could only watch each of many Leias hover down to the earth. As soon as some of them touched the floor however, they would disappear into the white sky, the atmosphere gradually returning to its normal color. Within seconds they all disappeared with the exception of one, this one nearly falling to the floor the moment her feet touched the ground.

"Leia!" Alvin cried again, catching his ex-girlfriend in his arms.

"…Alvin…," her eyes surprisingly narrowed at his gaze.

"You are Leia, right?" the former mercenary asked.

"If this is supposed to be some kind of joke, this is your worst one yet," she huffed. "Of course I'm Leia!"

"I thought this would be the case…," Sophie thought to herself.

"So when you told us not to bother Leia after she got shot, it was because…," Elize tried to ponder aloud.

"Little Queen is capable of making many copies of herself," the purple-haired girl explained. "The one that got shot was one of those. The real Leia was probably somewhere else during our fight until its end."

"You must be Sophie, then?" the chief editor asked, pushing herself away from her ex-boyfriend. "Little Queen's original host?"

The way Leia was acting right now, it just wasn't like her. Ever since she reappeared before him, she wasn't acting like herself. The way she pushed him away, the way she violently killed Emeraude , the way she was acting right now, it was like she was ignoring him completely. The former mercenary could only surmise the original reason for their break-up was possibly because of this 'Little Queen' soul possessing her or lending her power to Leia, or whatever, but as to why she still acting like this, Alvin couldn't even begin to wonder why.

"Leia…," the businessman could only watch.

"Bzzt… Bzzt…," the war mechanization that the editor's copies defeated tried to speak.

"It's still functioning?!" Jude exclaimed.

"P…preparing self destruct sequence… Counting down… 500… 499… Error! Error! Sequence lost… Resuming at 20… 19…"

"Less than 20 seconds!" Ivar panicked. "There's no way we can get out of here in time! Oh man, I can't die now, there was so much I wanted to write! So much I wanted to do!"

Though a majority of them attempted to keep their cool, Milla knew that they had actually thought otherwise. Looking to the Four, she knew that they had still lacked the strength to defend them all from the blast, much less themselves. It was strange, at this point they would have been able to gather enough mana to at least heal themselves enough to generate elemental barriers for everyone, but now it was as if they couldn't even fend for themselves, as if they were weakened any further.

Looking to her other comrades, she could tell that neither Elle's nor Leia's newfound powers were going to be of any assistance either, the two of them still exhausted from their last use. Elize and Rowen's artes would not be enough to buffer the explosion either, nor would Jude's healing artes… It was clear that their options were running thin, the Lord of Spirits biting down on her lip as she hurriedly tried to think of a way out of their current predicament.

"There's no way it can end here!" the former handmaid continued his ranting aloud. "We can't give up! There has to be a way-!"

"Has your handmaid always been this annoying, Milla?" the Lord of Spirits' sister suddenly appeared, her demeanor as nonchalant as ever. "By the way, nice haircut, I didn't think you'd have time to-"

"Muzét, get us out of here!" the younger sister promptly ordered.

"As you wish."

"7…," the robot continued. "6… 5… 4…"

In that instant, a translucent blue orb surrounded the party, sealing them inside at taking them into the air. Though they could not hear the machine's countdown any longer, the effects of its countdown quickly made itself known, the fiery blast quickly engulfing the immediate vicinity below before hurling itself toward the heavens. The heat of the flames was soon beneath their feet, the entire party almost in panic as they saw the rising fire. Yet the Great Spirit remained as calm as ever, closing her hand into a fist, shrinking the sphere they were in further, almost crushing them as it did so. The flames were now literally at their ankles, the fire ready to consume them all, only to eat away at nothing as they all vanished from the vicinity with the snap of Muzét's fingers.

* * *

"What is this place?" Gaius questioned, finding the new atmosphere somewhat baffling.

The King of Rieze Maxia didn't know what to make of where they had escaped to; despite his many visits to Elympios, he was still foreign to many of their customs and locations. This particular place was no different, being filled with many electronic devices he couldn't even begin to understand with the exception of the many cameras that were on display. Looking around, he saw several civilians walking by, some with baskets in hand or pushing shopping carts around different aisles. He surmised at that point that they must have been in some sort of store as he soon saw signs and stickers showing prices for items that were on display.

"This is the Spirius Department Store in Trigleph…," Elle quickly recognized her surroundings. "But what are we doing here?"

"Hey, where's Milla and Jude?" Elize questioned, finding everyone but the pair in their group.

In that very instant, a portal behind the party suddenly opened, the aforementioned two suddenly springing forth, with Milla's back hitting the floor and the young researcher falling on top of the Lord of Spirits.

"Ow…!" the Lord of Spirits moaned.

"Um, Milla…," Elize found herself somewhat embarrassed by her friends' current situation.

The two quickly realized their predicament they were in at that moment, the Lord of Spirits blushing for a brief moment as she looked up to find Jude's gaze. Unfortunately, the sentiment was not returned as the young researcher pulled himself off the ground without any signs of expression, simply dusting himself off as he did so.

"Can someone explain the situation?" Jude said, getting straight the point as he ignored his former lover. "First my boss tries to kill everyone, the project I was working on for the past month ended up becoming another Lance of Kresnik, and now…"

"Jude…," the young researcher's new blunt personality had caught her off guard.

"Milla Maxwell, it's urgent that I speak with you!" the young purple-haired girl that had accompanied the party exclaimed. "I think now is a good time as any."

"I suppose," the Lord of Spirits answered with a bit a bit of uneasiness in her voice, "but honestly-"

Instead of speaking further, Milla's stomach spoke for her, grumbling rather loudly that it even caught the attention of the patrons of the store. Rowen, Alvin, Elle and Elize couldn't help but laugh at her stomach's reaction as memories of old quickly resurfaced. Despite being the Lord of Spirits for eleven years now, her appetite certainly didn't seem to change.

"She's the same Milla as always all right," Elize commented.

"Lady Milla, how may I be of assistance?" her former handmaid quickly ran to her side.

"…I could have something to eat," Milla simply answered.

"At once, I'll be sure to have this facility's proprietor have has finest chef prepare his most exquisite meal for you!" Ivar bowed before running toward the food court.

"'Finest chef?' 'Exquisite meal?' It's a department store, this isn't exactly a five-star restaurant you know," Elle sighed.

"I suppose we should follow him then," Rowen commented. "We can go over all of the details over a hot meal."

"I suppose that would be a good time as ever," Gaius nodded.

With everyone in agreement, each of them began to walk toward the food court in which Ivar had sped off. As the others began to leave, the Lord of Spirits tried to address her former lover once again, her mind racing through millions of thoughts as she tried to speak. No words were able to escape her mouth however, the young researcher instead moving forward without any sign of emotion or concern for the Lord of Spirits. The silent air between them left a cold air blowing over Milla's shoulder, her heart twisting as she saw his back growing farther between them as he walked. She reached out toward him and tried to call his name, only to stop herself as she took into consideration of the pressing matters at hand.

"No, now's not the time…," Milla told herself, her hand laying against her belly.

* * *

"…I see…," the woman simply said as she finished reviewing the video from her desk. "So this is the extent of their abilities…"

"I don't know if I should commend you or insult you for your cowardice," the Demon King told the woman as he emerged from the shadows. "But like that Sophie girl said earlier, 'it's just like you to do something underhanded'. On that note, there's something about you I just don't like."

"Oh, and what would that be?" Emeraude questioned.

Again the woman's head appeared to be severed from her body, the Lord of Time and Space's actions speaking louder than his words ever could. Sekundes could only glare at his recent kill, if he could even call it that. Taking the severed skull by the hair, his eyes could only narrow further. It was a convincing copy, almost like the real thing, the viscosity and smell of the synthetic blood was almost like the real thing. However, he could literally see the truth within her eyes.

"You and your damn machines…," the Demon King snorted, his eyes diverting to the apparently unharmed director who was now standing behind him. "Really now, do you even know which one is the real you anymore?"

"I could tell you which one of us is real," the director said as a woman in the exact same appearance and shape appeared next to her, followed by several more, "but what would be the point? As far as I'm concerned, we're all alive and breathing, a single consciousness with many bodies."

Strangely this single statement made the Demon King's eyebrow furrow, his arm quickly lunging at the Emeraude closest to him. With ease his fingers dug into her arm, the woman crying out in pain as he extracted the limb from her body. It was just as he thought, another fake, the wires shaped like veins pouring out synthetic blood as sparks barely visible to the human eye emitted from the newly formed 'wound'.

"You wanna talk about being alive?" Sekundes seethed, throwing the mechanical limb to the floor. "Then what about all those innocent people you had Gil's men kill? You told me that you wouldn't needlessly end lives, and yet you… You… You lied to me, damn it!"

"Lied? Hardly…," Emeraude's many copies said in unison.

"Shut up!" the Lord of Space and Time yelled. "Just shut up and show yourself! Your real self, or do I have to start cutting off more heads until I find the real you!"

"You want to talk about being real, isn't that rich coming from you," the copies taunted in unison. "How is what we're doing any different than the sins you committed ten years ago?"

"What?!" the woman's words paralyzed the Demon King.

"I'm not talking about Sekundes, Lord of Space and Time either, I'm talking about-"

"No, that was different, that was-!"

"Countless lives were also lost back then, and you're going to lecture me about the lives we've taken today?" Emeraude continued. "Remember Sekundes, you and I have roles to fill for our worlds, it's only inevitable that lives will be lost in the process. After all, have you forgotten the many lives you and your friends had taken? The sins of your past will forever outweigh the sins you will ever commit. Just because you saved one world doesn't mean it makes up for the many more that were lost."

Sekundes found himself speechless after hearing the woman's words. As badly as he wanted to just cut all of these mechanical copies to pieces, he knew it would accomplish very little. What she said was true, the many lives that he took in the past would outweigh the few he saved. Even so, the fact remained that…

"I seem to have struck a chord," one of the many Emeraude's stepped toward the sulking man. "I'll let my little lecture swim around a bit in that thick skull of yours. Just remember though, our actions will bring about the resurrection of both of our worlds. Resurrection cannot be brought without death… That is, if this world is really yours to begin with…"

Without saying another word, the copies of the EX Laboratories' director returned to the shadows. Even with her gone, her words still continued to echo in the Lord of Time and Space's mind. Resurrection cannot be brought without death. The words rang true to him in many ways, and yet…

"Maybe you're right…," the Demon King reluctantly agreed, "resurrection cannot be brought without death. Yet the resurrection you hope for is only for that of the damned…"

* * *

_Skit: The Naked Truth_

Elize: Elle, the way you transformed back there… It was almost like Ludger's Chromatus…

Elle: Hm, now that you mention, it kinda does… It's got the black paint, a gear-shaped spear, and the pieces come straight out of my watch too.

Ivar: It's actually an incomplete exoskeleton powered by spyrite based on recorded data from previous Chromatus users, including Ludger and Julius. With the exception of sending foes to alternate dimensions like the real thing, it can least enhance its user's physical prowess for a small time amount of time. The guys at the lab like to call it 'Promatus'.

Elize: Promatus…

Elle: Yup, just like the Chromatus in every other way!

Alvin: So if it's like the Chromatus, in reality, are you also actually wearing your birthday suit?

Elle: Birthday suit? What are you talking about, I'm not wearing a-! Hey wait a minute!

Sophie: So then is it like the spandex that the Sunspot Rangers wear?

Alvin: Ooh, just as nice! You don't leave much to the imagination, do you, Elle?

Elle: Ugh…

Leia: (Angry) Knock it off, Alvin! You're sounding like a total creeper.

Alvin: Whoa, whoa! No need to get jealous!

Sophie: Are you saying these things because you 'like them young'? Are you what they call 'a pedophile'?

Alvin: Wait, what?

Sophie: Isn't what you're doing called 'sexual harassment'?

Alvin: Now hold on! I didn't mean anything like that!

Sophie: Why are you lying?

Leia: (Fuming) Damn it, Alvin! Is this what you do when we break up? You go straight for the younger model?!

Alvin: Wait, Leia, it's no- (sound of numerous staff strikes) Hey, ouch! I was just jo- (numerous staff strikes continue) Ouch! Ow… (sinks to the ground) …ugh…

Leia: Hmph, jerk! (walks away)

Ivar: …well that was interesting…

Elize: Wow, I've never seen Leia so angry…

Elle: You said it.

Sophie: …so Elle, about your Promatus…

Elle: (sighs) …I'm not going to be able to get away from this, huh?

* * *

**Author's Note:** And so another chapter comes to a close. The fight took a little bit longer than I had anticipated that I was forced to move a scene involving some revelations to the next chapter. As such, we'll be taking a break from all the fighting and focus on character drama for the next chapter or two.

Regarding what was edited out of this chapter for this website, let's just say the Kaon healing scene and Emeraude's 'death' is much more gruesome and detailed in the uncut version (more than what we've seen in any of the games). The uncut content doesn't really add anything to the overall events, so you don't have to read it if you don't want to. (I think my mind was in a very dark place when I originally wrote it, I don't think I'll have many more gruesome scenes in the fic if it can be helped.)

Regarding Sekundes' Four, I know that Sekundes (or even Dhaos from _Tales of Phantasia_) did not have his own personal Four Great Spirits at his command, but then again, I don't recall the original Maxwell having control of Efreet, Undine, Sylph, and Gnome either. As to the identities of Sekundes' Four, they are based on canon entities found in the _Tales_ series. Also, I'm aware that Sekundes' mystic arte is the 'Sekundes Laser' (or 'Super Dhaos Laser' in Dhaos' cameo battle in _Tales of Vesperia_), but this arte won't be seen until much later due to the myth mentioned by Ivar in a previous chapter.

Speaking of Sekundes, I thought I needed to add his final scene to this chapter to show that he isn't 'just a bad guy'. True his overall goal may not be good, but as the old saying goes, 'the path to hell is paved with good intentions'. I suppose I'm basing Sekundes a bit more on Dhaos from _Tales of Phantasia_ at this point since he was a villain who originally had good intentions as well, but turned more toward the path of darkness. In any case, I think I'm guessing some readers might be guessing who Sekundes really is now, but I ask that you please not spoil any other readers with any conclusions at this point.

Regarding Elle's Promatus, I thought it'd be kind of a waste not to have the Chromatus ability appear in the story in some form or another, but it's more like a 'power-up' suit as indicated by Ivar in the skit. If anything, it actually tires the user out over time, hence why she pretty much fell over after breaking Sekundes' barrier.

Lastly (seems like I've been having these long-winded notes a lot lately), the whole copy thing regarding Leia and Emeraude. Little Queen had the ability to make copies in _Tales of Graces F_, so I only thought it natural Leia inherit some of her abilities (although they too tire her out a lot quickly, and in later chapters, using said powers does have side effects). In regard to Emeraude's copies, though it was not explicitly shown or stated, but it seems like the Emeraude that is encountered Asbel's party throughout _Tales of Graces F_ is a mechanical copy as the original Emeraude found in the game's 'archives' appears to be crippled while the one encountered can walk around on her own (not to mention there's 'Emeraude 2.0' encountered in the post-game dungeon).

Anyway, the next chapter will be strictly drama once again, namely the tension between the couples (or rather 'ex-couples'). Also, Nova will finally make a small appearance in this story (though her role will be very limited overall if anything, and no, the party won't have to make payments throughout their quest). Hope you all look forward to it!

In any event, thank you all for reading my story so far. I hope you've enjoyed it as much as I enjoy writing it. Please be so kind and leave me a review so I can improve my craft, I find more reviews give me the inspiration to update faster. Your words inspire me to continue improving my craft and I hope to continue to do so. See you all in the next chapter!


	11. Our Time

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the wait for this chapter, but I have to admit that I was kinda bummed in not getting any reviews for my last chapter that I procrastinated in updating. In any case, along with this chapter, I've also uploaded my one-shot Nova X Ludger fic, _The Words We Never Spoke_. The story can be seen as a side-story to this, but it's not necessary at all to read it to enjoy this story.

Anyways, we're taking a break from the action with this chapter and going back to the drama. For fans of other _Tales_ games (along a few other games not of the _Tales_ series), I've also put in a few Easter Eggs in this chapter, some more apparent than others.

Regarding what was edited in previous chapters, all the edits were merely cosmetic for the most part, namely things like correcting the spelling of Muzét's name, fixing the number of years mentioned in dialogue, small grammar corrections, and adding a few more details to some scenes. In other words, it is not necessary whatsoever to re-read the previous chapters whatsoever to enjoy this chapter and the story here on forward; the story and plot are still exactly the same.

In any case, hope you all enjoy this chapter, so let's get to the story already!

* * *

_Chapter 10: Our Time_

It was just as Elle said; the food at the department store was definitely not five-star restaurant quality, but it did make up for it in portions and price. Not surprisingly, Ivar didn't get a discount or anything despite how much he ordered, but at least he ordered enough that it could be considered a feast, having ordered enough food that looked like it could feed two or three families.

"This is quite a feast you've pulled together," Muzét remarked, clueless as the actual quality of the meal they were about to partake.

"They didn't have any crablettes?" Sophie questioned, somewhat disappointed.

"I said this wasn't five-star dining," Elle sighed. "This is all cheap, generic stuff they just fried for a few minutes."

"Regardless, it certainly does look appetizing," Efreet said as he and the rest of the Great Spirits each took a portion of the bounty.

"I agree with your sentiment," Gaius nodded, taking a slice of pizza from one of the pies Ivar had bought.

"Now that everyone's here, I believe we should get everyone up to speed on what events have transpired so far," Rowen proposed as everyone found their place around the table. "Sophie, would you be so kind and explain to everyone of your story?"

"This may be hard for you to believe, but I am not actually of this world," the purple-haired girl got to the point. "I have come to this world in search of Milla Maxwell so that I can warn her of-"

Sophie couldn't help but grow silent from what she saw next. A majority of the party members had been hanging on to her every word until that moment, only to be left puzzled the moment she became quiet. In the silence, they then turned toward the direction of her gaze, hearing the loud sounds of someone scarfing down their food.

To their shock, Milla had gathered many of the different courses onto a single plate, combining them in such a way that sickened almost each of them. Curry covered with ice cream, pizza topped with pieces of fruit candy, and fried chicken with nacho cheese smothered on top, these were certainly dishes no one in their right mind would eat; even Ivar found himself almost wanting to vomit at the sight.

"What?" was the Lord of Spirits' reaction to her friends' puzzled stares, biting into a drumstick covered with ice cream and cheese.

"…I think I'm gonna be sick…," Leia stated, her stomach bubbling at the sight.

"Eww!" Elle simply gagged.

"What am I going to do with you?" Muzét sighed.

* * *

Though it wasn't easy, Sophie was able to tell her story to her comrades within the last few hours, her stomach churning every time her gaze went back to the Lord of Spirits. With the exception of the Lord of Spirits' continuous chomping, silence had filled the air from where they sat.

She told them the story of Emeraude, how Sophie was created to destroy the entity known as 'Lamda'. She told them of her adventures she shared with her friends. She told them of their later adventures involving the consciousness of the Planet Fodra and her battle and eventual merging with Little Queen. The story was almost unbelievable at first, but considering the adventures they themselves partook, it didn't really surprise them in the end.

"So, are there any questions?" Sophie asked after relaying her story.

"Can you pass the gravy?" Milla inquired, a cheeseburger with several candy bars on top of the patty now on her plate.

"I don't think I can watch this…," Elize covered her eyes as she passed the Lord of Spirits the requested condiment.

"Are there any actual questions regarding my story?" the purple-haired girl repeated, her voice showing a slight sign of irritation.

"I have a question," Jude raised his hand. "You said that in your world, Emeraude was killed when Lamda entered her body. But what about what we just saw a few hours ago? Why is she still alive?"

"The Emeraude that died back then was probably not the real Emeraude," Sophie speculated. "When I was first created, she was confined to a wheelchair, but as you all saw earlier, she was able to walk just fine. I know for a fact she actually created multiple mechanical bodies for herself before dying, all of which carried copies of her consciousness. The one we destroyed in Ephinea was just one of those copies.

"However, over the years I've chased her through different worlds, I don't think the one I was chasing until now was some sort of copy. There's something on her leg that's allowing her to walk again; I've caught her off guard without it once and she wasn't able to move her legs until she put some sort of sphere on it."

"An aspyrixis maybe?" Rowen questioned between her bites. "Similar to the one Milla had to use eleven years ago?"

"I don't think so," Jude disagreed. "I've never seen one shaped like the one Emeraude uses. Aspyrixis is often cube-shaped and blue in color. Moreover, I don't think that was a spirit fossil that she was using, it was something I've never seen before. Now that I think about it, it looks similar to a Lilium Orb…"

"It's an Exsphere!" Milla quickly deduced, standing up upon her realization.

"What's an Exsphere?" Elle questioned, the word foreign to her.

"I've heard about them, but I didn't think I'd ever see one in person," the young researcher stated. "Thousands of years ago, Lilium Orbs didn't exist. In order for a person to surpass their limits, they needed something called an Exsphere. I guess you can call it an early prototype of the Lilium Orbs."

"But then why are these Exspheres no longer in use?" Gaius questioned.

"Archaeological evidence found at Lake Epsilla suggests that technology and the ability to make them was lost," Jude explained. "They say that several millennia ago, technology was almost at the same level as Elympios' technology, perhaps even greater. However, they say that a great cataclysm came down and destroyed a majority of the world's civilizations, including the Three Great Kingdoms of the time, burying the knowledge of advanced technology with it."

"That is partially the truth of why the Exspheres are no longer in use, but it's not the whole truth," Muzét began to explain. "According to the ancient myths, before the events that you had mentioned, humans weren't the dominant species in this world. Back then, the world was populated by Elves and Dwarves, both races having now become extinct. However, a growing number of mixed races began to appear, namely those with human blood and Elven blood, Half-Elves if you will. The Half-Elves were prejudiced against by their full-blooded brethren, practically made to be slaves just as the humans were back then.

"In order to combat their full-blooded brethren, they inadvertently discovered a way to use someone's soul to augment their own abilities; in order to do so, they needed to fossilize a human soul into a physical object. It was through many trials and tribulations that the Exsphere was born."

"I don't think I like where this is going…," Leia muttered.

"The Half-Elves eventually started a war against both humans and Elves, enslaving humans as they did so just so that they can farm more Exspheres," the Great Spirit continued. "Their actions and advances in technology led to a conflict that would last for thousands of years. It was at this time that the use of Exspheres had reached their peak, but they would continue to be used for some time regardless by humans, Elves and Half-Elves. However, it appears the Exsphere the woman and the Splintered were using were modified to use Allium Orb Extractors to extract the souls of the recently deceased."

"So then what stopped their usage entirely?" Rowen questioned.

"The ancient myths mention a woman named the 'Chosen of Regeneration', but the events of that Tale are vague at best," Ivar replied. "What I can gather from it though is that all Exspheres were confiscated after the Tale of the Chosen of Regeneration. However, the Exspheres and the technology at the time were eventually lost when the Demon King appeared several millennia later."

"Speaking of 'Demon King', wasn't he called 'Sekundes' by that woman?" Gaius recalled aloud. "According to various myths of the Auj Oule tribes, was he not another Great Spirit? A myth described how he was once set free by a desperate group of adventurers to aid them in their quest to save two worlds…"

"Sekundes is neither a Great Spirit nor one of the Primordial Spirits like Maxwell, Chronos, and Origin," Muzét explained. "He is an 'Avatar of Chronos', a spirit that can channel directly into Chronos' power, giving him mastery over time itself."

"What?!" the rest of the party exclaimed.

"However, even we don't have much more information on Sekundes," Milla added. "Some say he was created several millennia after the Primordial Spirits, while others claim that he was a man that could control time that was later reincarnated as a Chronos' avatar. In either case, throughout all known history and the ancient myths, Sekundes has been the arch-nemesis of Maxwell."

"The arch-nemesis of Maxwell?" Elize questioned. "But why would Chronos lend his power to someone like him?"

"I don't know," the Lord of Spirits shook her head. "There are many myths and legends that state whenever Maxwell and Sekundes clashed it brought about the end of the current era's civilization. Even I'm not certain of the last time they fought, only that it brought about the birth of our current world."

"So if the prior battles between Sekundes and Maxwell brought about the end of civilizations of previous eras, then it may be safe to assume that Sekundes has returned to repeat the cycle once again," Rowen concluded.

"It would be safe to assume so," Milla nodded. "However, something did seem strange about that man. When I was at his mercy, it seemed as if he truly was going to kill me, yet he didn't. I'm not sure of the original reasons as to why Sekundes and Maxwell began their conflict, but I have to wonder why did he let me live?"

"Could it be safe to assume that this isn't the original Sekundes we're dealing with," Muzét proposed.

"What do you mean?" Elle asked, taking a sip of a soda as she spoke.

"Milla had taken over the role of Maxwell in order to keep watch of the Spirit and Human Realms in his place," the Great Spirit explained. "What if this man had taken a similar role, in other words, he too may have been an individual that had taken over the role of the Avatar of Chronos; in this case, this man took over the role of Sekundes."

"So if that's the case, who was he before he became Sekundes?" the young researcher questioned.

"…I don't know if it means anything, but for a moment I remember that man looked at me…," Elle admitted. "It was strange at first, but then…"

"Do you know him, Elle?" Jude inquired.

"I don't remember meeting a guy like him, but the impression I got from him was just…familiar. I'm not sure how to explain it," the young girl sighed.

"I got the same impression as well," Milla added. "At first I thought it was merely because of my role as Maxwell, but something about that man does feel familiar, as if we had met before, as if I've known him my entire life…"

"I can't say I felt that last part though," Elle stated. "But he did leave some sort of warm feeling inside me…"

"Oh, perhaps it would appear that our young Elle has begun to develop an interest in the opposite sex," Rowen wittingly teased.

"It's not like that!" the last descendent of Kresnik fumed.

"What the…? Impossible!" Leia suddenly jumped out of her seat, her eyes glued to the TV in food court. "Guys, check out what's on TV!"

"…the terrorists had created a perfect mechanical replica of EX Laboratories' Director and CEO, Dr. Amelia Beryl," the reporter on the TV announced to the shock of everyone. "DOGS personnel had rescued the kidnapped CEO just moments ago, who was locked up in the Drellin facility's…."

"Wait, how's that even possible?!" Jude exclaimed as his employer appeared on the television screen.

"…they were dressed up as security personnel when they abducted me…," the CEO explained on the TV. "Before I knew it, I was unconscious, and when I woke up, I was bound and gagged. I had no idea that the Splintered…."

"So then Emeraude wasn't the EX Laboratories' CEO?" Elle questioned. "Are they two different people?"

"No, they're one and the same," Sophie shook her head. "There's no doubt that the other person on the screen is just another mechanical copy like the one they found, much like the one Asbel and I fought centuries ago. The woman this world knows as 'Dr. Amelia Beryl' and the person I know as 'Emeraude' are without a doubt one and the same person. However, I believe the real Emeraude has yet to make an appearance…"

"….a single arrest has also been made, a terrorist who simply identified herself as 'Zoe…,'" the news caster continued.

"Zoe!" the name quickly caught Elize's attention once more.

"Elize, do you know her?" Rowen questioned. "Back at the test site, you quickly rose to your feet, practically shouting her name when you noticed her doll. Is it possible that she too was another booster test subject?"

Once again the quiet girl from eleven years ago had come to the forefront. The freezing temperatures of the lab, the uneven metal scratching against her feet, the smell of iron filling her nostrils, it was if she was there once again. The days of the lab were practically nothing more than a bad dream at this point in Elize's life, but for some reason, with that girl's reappearance once again, it was coming to the forefront once more.

Those azure eyes, the never-ending tears, the constant berating and words of inferiority constantly being hurled at her were fresh once again. She remembered how she hugged her plush back then, her only friend that spoke for her during those hellish days, how she could only watch as the young girl was actually treated worse than her. Zoe… If only she had the courage to actually speak up back then, then maybe…

"…I do know her," the young teacher replied. "The truth is, back then in Labari Hollow, Zoe and I-"

"Attention Spirius shoppers," a voice began to echo over the PA system. "The time is now 8:45 PM. Our store will be closing within 15 minutes. Please take all last minute purchases…"

"Wait, that's not right!" Ivar exclaimed. "Their clocks have not been synchronized to standard Spirius Corporation time; it's only 8:44 PM by my company's watch! I demand that we speak with the manager and-!"

"Give it a rest, Ivar…," Elle groaned, already having gotten a headache from her superior officer's words. "In any case, we should probably call it a night, we can all talk more tomorrow. Elize, Sophie, you two can stay at my place if you want," the young recruit offered.

"…okay," the young magician simply nodded.

"Y'okay!" the purple-haired girl somewhat copied, waving her arm and body slightly as she did so.

"Gillian…," the businessman found himself still thinking about the young man from earlier today, having been uncharacteristically silent this entire time.

"Is there something you want to talk to me about, Alvin?" Leia questioned her former boyfriend. "Alvin!"

"Huh, what?" the former mercenary looked up to find the chief editor looking straight into his eyes.

"Don't you want to talk or not?"

"Oh, uh, yeah, we can talk…," Alvin said, his thoughts still obviously somewhere else.

"Rowen, Muzét, I have a suite leased for the night at a local hotel," Gaius offered. "There are two spare rooms in said suite that you can each use to retire for the evening."

"I shall accept your offer, your majesty," the former conductor bowed.

"As shall I," Muzét followed suit.

'Everyone's getting rooms together…' Ivar thought to himself. 'As her former handmaid, I suppose it only be natural that I…'

"Ahem," the former handmaid coughed. "Lady Milla, if you and the Four would do me the honor of-"

"…Jude, can I stay at your place tonight?" Ivar's jaw dropped at the Lord of Spirits' blunt request to the young researcher.

"What, Lady Milla-?!" Ivar exclaimed.

"It's not a problem, is it?" the Lord of Spirits asked once again.

"…sure…," the young researcher bluntly answered, not even turning to face his former lover.

"Lady Milla, there's no reason for you to go with this phony! Surely my quarters at Spirius Corporation would be much more luxurious than-!"

"Of course there's a reason for me to go with Jude!" Milla quickly retorted, raising her voice at Ivar for the first time. "I mean," the Lord of Spirits started to lower her voice, "there are things that Jude and I need to talk about…"

"Yes, 'talk'…," Muzét mischievously giggled.

"How dare you seduce the Lord of Spirits, Phony!" Ivar growled at the young researcher upon hearing the Great Spirit's offbeat comment. "A man in your state of mind isn't-!"

Before he could say another word, Ivar found himself on the floor, having been knocked back once again by Jude's fist. Unlike the last time however, Jude's punch had almost knocked the former handmaid unconscious, much to the shock of all his comrades. Milla too was in shock by the young researcher's actions; the rage in his eyes, the clenching of his fists, none of it was anything Milla had ever witnessed in their time together. This new side of Jude actually scared Milla. Thoughts of him reacting with either violence or painful words when she told him of their child were coming to the forefront now, the very thought paralyzing her. But she knew she had to tell him, regardless of he felt. He at least had to know.

"…let's go…," Jude bluntly said, still not turning to his former lover.

"Lady Milla…!" Ivar tried reaching out to his former mistress as she trailed behind the young researcher.

"Before we go, let's get one thing clear, Ivar," Milla addressed her former servant. "I was the one who seduced Jude, not the other way around."

"WHAT?!" her blunt words caught everyone off guard.

"Milla!" Muzét exclaimed.

"Oh god, my virgin ears!" Elle shuddered, pressing her palms flatly against the sides of her head.

"…well this was certainly unexpected…," the former mercenary simply shrugged.

"Uh…, congratulations, I guess…," Leia found herself at a loss of words.

"I'm not sure how much more my old heart can take…," Rowen grumbled.

"…that was certainly… unnecessary to hear…," Gaius found himself feeling strangely awkward.

"So how good was it?" Elize wanted to ask, knowing that Teepo would have spoken those words if she had brought him along.

"…Um, okay…," was all Elize could speak out loudly instead.

"…is this really the person I've been looking for all this time?" Sophie thought aloud.

"M…Milla! How can you just tell everyone…?!" Jude exclaimed, his face burning from the embarrassment.

A brush of relief swept over Milla in the moment she saw her former lover's cheeks flush with red. His reactions as of late were cold, blunt, even hurtful, but to see him become uneasy and embarrassed from her words alone… The Jude she knew and loved was still somewhere in this man that was now taking her by the hand.

"Let's just go already!" Jude said, his face still burning from the embarrassment.

* * *

"You have 50 messages in your voicemail box and 125 text messages," Alvin's GHS screen read.

"Oh man…," the former mercenary groaned, playing the first message as he gritted his teeth.

"Mr. Svent, this is Charles of The Garland Corporation," the message played. "I wanted to inquire about-"

"Message deleted," his mobile device spoke as he disregarded the rest of the message. "Next unheard message…"

"Mr. Svent, this is-"

"Message deleted. Next unheard message…"

"Look here, Mr. Svent, if you didn't want to run a business, then-"

Again he was on his GHS. It was just like back then, the many dates and moments that were interrupted by his work. When they first started dating, Leia always assured Alvin that it was never about the money. He didn't need to do things like pay her rent, buy her expensive brand name clothes, or anything else like that. Yet he persisted as always, and with time, she eventually gave in. Though it didn't cost her a single gald for these things, she still had to pay for the price in another way…

"Sorry," the former mercenary began by apologizing. "I know you've heard it a million times before, but work…."

Work, it was always about work… No, it was more about always about Alvin taking the brunt of things for the both of them. He was always her shield, whether it was protecting her from the rigors of everyday life by showering her with gifts, walking her down the street to her job, or even changing the channel on the TV if it was something she didn't like, he was always protecting her.

But then… Why was it that he always wanted to keep the burden to himself? Why wouldn't he share it with her? The man that killed her copy, it was clear that Alvin knew him. It wasn't like the former mercenary to be silent at all during the conversation that was shared just moments ago, it wasn't like him to not have a witty response. Again she was acting as a shield, but at the same time, a shield that wouldn't allow any entry from either sides.

"…I mean, the guy just won't-"

"What are you hiding, Alvin?" Leia bluntly interrupted.

"What?"

"I said, 'what are you hiding'?"

There it was, the one question the former mercenary dreaded. It's not that he wanted to hide secrets from his ex-girlfriend, but there were just some things that…should remain buried. After all, what could he tell her, that that man was… No, all he could do was brush her off, tell her anything to stop this.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Alvin replied.

"I was there, Alvin!" the editor continued. "You were ready to kill the guy, but then you hesitated. Why didn't you-?"

"He's just a kid!"

There it was again, the obvious 'let me get angry so we could drop this whole thing' bit that he often showed her during the last weeks of their relationship. In the past Leia didn't mind as much as it simply pertained to his work, but this… This was different. No, this was no different whatsoever, he was just trying to run away like he always did, not wanting to share her the truth despite what it may do to her.

"Stop giving me that 'mercenary with a heart of gold' bit!" she screamed. "You know him, don't you? You called him 'Gillian' back there. Who is he?"

Who was he? That was such a complicated question, a question he hadn't thought of in more than eleven years. He was nothing but an eyesore at first, but as he watched him grew, he was probably more of student, a kindred soul, maybe even a brother. Yet that man's blood also ran through his veins, a man who had caused Alvin and the boy nothing but grief. It took years to acknowledge the fact that the boy was innocent, perhaps he probably still is innocent. After all, how would Alvin know for certainty it was he that pulled the trigger, it might have been another sniper, it might have been…

"…he's just a mixed up kid, that's all," Alvin responded after several seconds of silence.

"'A mixed up kid'?" the words only infuriated Leia further. "So you're saying a mixed up kid ordered a bunch of soldiers to hold innocent civilians hostage? A mixed up kid allowed his subordinate to get her leg sliced off? A mixed up kid could've shot me through the heart?!"

Again the facts were right in front of him; if it were anyone else, Alvin would have agreed whole heartedly, but this…this was Gillian who they were talking about. He was just a kid, a boy who was forced to play a certain role by an uncaring father and weak mother. He was…

"…you don't know what you're talking about…," was all Alvin could say.

"Oh I don't know what I'm talking about?!" Leia exploded. "The facts are all there, Alvin! That guy, 'Gillian' or whatever you called him, was one of the people in charge of all this!"

"You're wrong!" the businessman yelled back. "Gillian's not like that!"

Leia's heart jumped the moment he said these words. Not once during their entire relationship had he ever raised his voice in such a manner. The temper flaring in his eyes, the way his fingers were balled into fists, the heaviness of breath, not once had she ever seen him this angry. Whatever the truth he was, he really didn't want to share it. Despite that, she continued to press, their relationship having already been lost one month ago.

"…who is he…?" she asked again, regaining her composure as best as she could.

"…nobody…," he responded, turning his back toward her as he did so.

"Why are you doing this, Alvin?!" the editor yelled. "Why are you always keeping things from me? Why do you think you always need to act like some sort of shield? I know that you always tried to pay for everything and even still pay for my rent to this day, but why? If you're trying to protect me, why won't you let me in, why won't you-?!"

"Because I have to, damn it!" Alvin seethed. "You and Gillian… You're both… my responsibility…"

He was doing it again, trying to play the pitiful hero, trying to keep the world on his shoulders. Relationships were always supposed to be two-way streets, everyone knew that. So then why was still trying to take it all on himself, why was he so persistent? Regardless, his words now reaffirmed her decision to leave him one month ago, a selfishness he could never be rid of. Again she felt her chest tighten from his words, but she would no longer have it. With a single breath, she spoke again, speaking at the peak of her voice with absolute resolve.

"'Responsibility', is that it?" Leia questioned. "Well guess what? I'm a grown woman, Alfred Vint Svent! I'm no one's responsibility and I can take care of myself!"

"Leia, wait!"

Without wasting another second, the chief editor was already on her way. She couldn't have it any longer, the way he would always do things in an effort to protect her. Even if the events of the last month hadn't taken place, the two of them would have still…

"Are you all right?" her other self questioned as she walked.

"…yeah, I'm fine…," Leia simply nodded, making sure to keep her voice low so that any onlookers would not think she was talking to herself. "I hate to admit it, but he's always been like this."

"Then why did you put up with it?"

"I don't know. I guess I loved the fact that he was always the type to try to take responsibility for everything. But at the same time he would never share any of that burden with me. He meant well back then, always trying to do everything in his power to make sure I was happy, even if… But it doesn't matter. He's a selfish jerk, he's always been a selfish jerk…"

Again there was silence, the chief editor once again looking to the floor. It had become a bad habit lately for the normally upbeat Leia, finding herself losing herself thinking about the past and where it had brought her. Thoughts of 'what ifs' often plagued her mind; what if she didn't take Little Queen's hand? What if she never dated Alvin? What if she didn't go out drinking during the night of her promotion. What if…?

"…he reminds me a little of somebody I know," Little Queen was the one to surprisingly break the silence. "This person, even to this day she tries to hold the weight of the entire world on her shoulders. She claims to do it in order to protect others, even if it pushes them away. Yet despite how much she pushes and carries, she doesn't realize how much they continue to want to share her burdens. It's silly, isn't it?"

"It's ironic, really," the editor said. "…but in the end, the more you push, eventually you push the other person away far enough that they could never come back…"

* * *

Gaius could only sigh the moment he turned the key to his suite; he knew that Elympion hotels were rather luxurious compared to those found in Rieze Maxia, but this was a bit much, even for a monarch like him.

The hotel suite was more like a small house that consisted of the entire top floor of the hotel itself. Though he was told that the room consisted of three rooms, it was more like each room was like a living room in itself instead of an area simply consisting of a bed which Gaius had originally thought. Now that he had seen the accommodations for himself, he believed he could have had all of his comrades spend the night in this suite, with some of his comrades each using one of the several couches instead of a bed. Still, it seemed like the others had already made their plans for the evening so it would be impractical to call them at this hour and tell of them of his change of heart.

"If you don't mind the pun, this room is certainly fit for a king," Muzét remarked.

"Your majesty, if I do recall correctly, doesn't Ms. Leonhart's family own this establishment?" the former conductor inquired.

"…really? I had forgotten," Gaius remarked, not a shred of his emotion in his voice.

Again that woman's name seemed to stir something within Muzét. Just the sound of her name, the thought of her face, the sound of her voice, it was enough to send her into a riot. Yet she couldn't allow herself to act upon these emotions; even if the people of Nia Khera could forgive her for her actions, the people of Elympios would not share the same sympathy.

"Then I bid you good night, your highness," the Great Spirit chimed in once more, hearing only the last bit of Gaius's and Rowen's conversation.

Without saying another word, the former butler walked over to the closest room and shut the door behind him. Instead of breathing a sigh of relief like he would when no one else was around, Gaius found the Great Spirit still hovering before the entrance to the suite. Again he continued to act rather stern, his facial expression remaining as serious as ever as he watched her.

Her appearance was no different than the last time he saw, her wavy green hair was still as bright as the healthiest of leaves and her pointed ears looked as delicate as ever. Her body looked just as frail as ever, her legs looking like they could fall under her own weight if she were to walk on the ground like most other people. Her smile was a bright as ever, bright enough to warm even Gaius' own cold exterior. Yes she looked the same as always, but to Gaius, he could never tire gazing at the Great Spirit whenever she came to see him.

"Is something that matter, your highness?" Muzét questioned, the king apparently having lost track of time as he silently admired the Great Spirit.

"My apologies, it must have been a longer day than expected," Gaius replied, turning around and walking to the kitchen area. "Would you care for a drink? Tea perhaps?"

"I would be delighted," Muzét smiled, taking a seat on the sofa before the coffee table.

Though the task should have been simple enough, Gaius already found himself frustrated the moment he realized there wasn't a stove anywhere in the kitchen. There was a microwave, but each model worked so differently in his eyes that it was often a challenge to even heat a mug of water. Cameras were the only piece of technology Gaius understood, and everything that didn't have a lens or require film was still a challenge.

Naturally he tried to hide his frustrations, attempting fill up a nearby mug with water from the faucet, only to find no water coming out when he tried to press the top of the faucet. Again he pressed on it, but still to no avail. He then tried gently pulling on the top, again yielding the same result. His frustration became apparent now, the king now pulling on its neck in hopes of removing the possibly defective piece that was preventing water from coming out. His frustrations brought a small chuckle to the Great Spirit's lips, finding his vain attempts cute to say the least.

"Here, let me," Muzét hovered over.

Taking the mug into her hand, the Great Spirit simply had it rest before the faucet for a mere second before water began pouring. Bringing her other hand to the faucet's side and with the swipe of her finger, she increased the temperature of the water. Within seconds the mug was filled with steaming water, the Great Spirit then handing the king the piping liquid, his face as stoic as ever as she gave him his drink.

"There you are," Muzét smiled as she handed him his drink. "Would you like anything else to go with it?" she asked as she placed a small bag of herbs into the steaming water. "Lemon? Milk?"

Again the king was helpless when it came to technology that wasn't a camera, it was so bad that even a Great Spirit who hardly interacted with the world was the one who had to complete a simple task for him. It was slightly embarrassing for the Great King Gaius to not know how to even turn on a water faucet, but strangely, it didn't annoy the monarch whatsoever. Instead, he found himself in slight awe of the Great Spirit that hovered before him, his face growing slightly warm as he stared into her light green eyes.

"Is something the matter?" the Great Spirit questioned.

"…no, it's nothing," the king answered, quickly drinking his tea in a single gulp.

The scorching liquid seared through his throat in that single second it passed into his stomach, yet the agony of the fire soon began to simmer throughout Gaius's body. Never the man to show weakness, the monarch continued to act as if he was fine, or at least he thought he continued to act as if he was fine.

"Are you all right, Gaius?" the Great Spirit now questioned, hovering ever closer to his face. "I must say, I can't imagine any human drinking an entire cup of boiling water in a single gulp. I suppose that would account for the reason why your face is red right now," she said, bringing her forehead against his.

Again she felt her temperature rising as her skin met with his, the beating of her heart now echoing in her ears. She felt his breath pursing against her lips, its very touch melting her from the inside. She felt an urge to run her fingers down his hands, to grasp them tightly and never let go. When she looked into his dark violet eyes, she too saw what she thought was a brush of red painted across his cheeks. This feeling, this…predicament… It made her feel uneasy, it made her feel tense. In an effort to halt this situation, the Great Spirit ended it the only way she knew how.

"Mmm…" she ran her fingers down the king's arm. "You look like you're in good shape…"

Again the monarch found his body growing hot again. Perhaps it was the sudden ingestion of tea at work again, but that didn't explain the throbbing in his chest that beat so slowly and deeply. Once again his eyes met with hers, but his purple eyes then tried to wander elsewhere, only to find themselves turning the curvature of her lips and the tresses of her hair. He felt his heartbeat getting louder with every direction he turned, his eyes glued at various parts of her body from her eyes, to her lips, to her breasts, and to her hips, all within seconds of one another.

The Great Spirit noticed the king's sudden easiness, as if his rapid heartbeat was beside her ear. She found herself smiling at his reaction, leaning ever so closer that her eyes met directly with his, his pupils unable to turn anywhere else. Another grin then curved on her lips, her mouth extending outward slowly as she let out a single puff of air toward his face.

This smile… It was different than any other smile she had ever shown anyone else. The feelings behind it, they were not in any way part of mischief, playfulness, or even madness. Muzét couldn't quite comprehend this feeling or reason behind it, the only thing she knew was that she wanted him to lean closer, to bring his mouth against hers, and so, she began to lift herself slowly toward to him, inch by inch…

"Lord Gaius!" an obnoxious voice suddenly yelled from the other side of the door.

"Lady Julia…," the king began to separate himself from the Great Spirit's embrace.

Again it was that woman testing Muzét's patience. The moment that Gaius opened the door and she practically fell into his arms, the Great Spirit couldn't help but feel her temper rising once more. It was difficult to stop her anger from flaring as he held her, despite the validity of her tears. Her father had just died hours ago after all; Muzét had to continue to remind herself of this fact in order to at least keep a somewhat relaxed demeanor.

"I was so scared, Lord Gaius!" the noblewoman sobbed in his arms. "There were so many dead people, soldiers and citizens alike. That woman you left me with brought me and some of the others to safety, but-! How could you just leave me in Drellin and not tell me you were coming back to the hotel?! How could you just abandon your fiancé, Lord Gaius, how could…?!"

Gaius was at a loss of words for the woman. He understood her pain and her anger. She was already upset over losing her parent, but to not inform her of his safe return after Muzét had saved him and the others wasn't fair to her. Knowing he was in the wrong, he returned the gesture of her embrace and solemnly spoke.

"I'm sorry…"

The way he held his fiancé… It was different than how he was holding Muzét moments ago. There was no warmth, no concern, simply guilt. This was an obligation, a task he simply had to complete, another mere matter for his people. Even as he gazed into Julia's tears, for moment his eyes still looked back at the Great Spirit in the room, her presence having essentially become invisible at this point.

"Well you're welcome for saving you!" Muzét suddenly flared at that very moment.

Not able to withstand another second of the scene before, the Great Spirit found herself hovering to the balcony of the suite. As she left, she found herself wishing that the Rieze Maxian king would go after her, that he would just leave that woman to her sadness and come for her. However, even Muzét knew this was simply wishful thinking. Knowing that such a wish was not becoming of him, she let out a sigh and gazed into the night sky.

"What's wrong with me today?" she couldn't help but ponder.

These impulses to see Gaius, to always be by his side, the need to feel his touch, it's true that she always wanted these from him, but until recently, she had never truly gave into these desires. These wants, these needs… Were these the same feelings that Milla had gone through in the past ten years when it came to Jude?

"Milla… You truly do know how to cause trouble…"

* * *

It had been a while since Elle had any company over at her place. Room 302 of the Fréres Apartments, it was once the home of someone she held dear to her heart. Ludger Will Kresnik, the Prime Dimension version of her father, had left everything to her. Thanks to a little manipulation of the family records on Vera's part, official records state that Elle was a distant relative of Ludger's, borne from a (non-existing) member of the Marta family. As such, she was able to inherit everything he owned, including the Spirius Corporation itself. However, the last descendent of Kresnik simply let a Board of Directors take over the company in her stead so that she could focus on her duties as a DOGS agent. Granted Vera still treated her like she was the company CEO (even lending her the company's helicopter on several occasions), the truth of the matter was Elle wanted no part of the business aspects of Spirius whatsoever.

"I'm home!" Elle announced as she opened the door to her apartment.

The moment she entered, two of her 'roommates' greeted with her a simple 'meow', the older of the two simply returning to his nap on the couch. Naturally, the younger cat began to paw at his father's ear, trying to wake up him once more as the young cadet poured a fresh batch of food into their dishes.

"Rollo's still as lazy as ever I see," Elize commented as she took a seat beside the fatter of the two felines.

"You hear that, Rollo?" Elle asked as she pulled an orange soda out of the refrigerator. "Even Elize says you're lazy. I'm not sure where Pollo got his energy, but he certainly didn't get it from you."

"This is a nice apartment," Sophie commented as her eyes surveyed the area. "Do you live here by yourself? I mean with the exception of your cats of course."

"I have a human roommate too," Elle commented as she handed each of her guests a can of the same drink, "but I guess she hasn't returned from work yet. Although the last time I checked, the bank should've closed by now, so I don't know why she hasn't come home yet…"

"I see…"

"So what's new with you, Elize? Are you seeing anyone yet?" the young cadet questioned.

"Me? Well no, to be honest," the young teacher replied. "I haven't really had the time recently to find the right person. Even though school's on break right now, I've been busy helping Sophie look for Milla until now."

"I see," the youngest of the three replied as she popped open her drink. "You know for all this talk you give about 'romance' and stuff, I don't recall you ever having a boyfriend. Is it because you haven't met the right guy, or is it because-?"

"I just haven't had the time or met the right person," Elize bluntly interrupted.

"Is that right? Well maybe if I get Teepo, we can find out the tr-"

"No, don't!" Elize quickly protested.

Her friend's reaction immediately concerned Elle. Though she never asked Elize about the circumstances, Elle was always curious as to why Elize had given her Teepo five years ago during one of her visits. She didn't quite understand the reasoning behind it since the two were virtually inseparable ten years ago and whenever she brought him out of his box. At first she thought it was simply because Elize was trying to act like a responsible adult now and not act like a child any longer, but after seeing her reaction now…

"Okay… What about you, Sophie?" the young cadet tried to change the subject. "Are you seeing anybody?"

The purple-haired girl stopped her drink at mid-sip the moment she heard the question. Again her conscience was telling her to keep her interactions with these people at an all time minimum. She had to remind herself again not to get too involved, that it would be inevitable that these people would also die. Even if they were to survive her mission, what was to become of them afterward? Like Asbel and the rest of her friends, they too would grow old and die, leaving her with nothing but memories she could not relive.

Yet she knew it wasn't fair to simply remain closed. For the sake of these people trusting her, she had to open up, at least a little. Regardless of what she said though, Sophie knew she had to keep her distance, but at the very least, say something about herself to instill some sort of trust within them.

"…no…," Sophie simply said. "…but I was married once, a long time ago…"

"You were married?!" Elize and Elle exclaimed.

Once again Sophie felt the flood gates of her life opening. This was the first step that drew her closer to Asbel and the others back then. By opening herself, she slowly became more trusting of them, more caring. She left herself vulnerable by doing so, leaving her open to the pain that was to come after their passing. Still, just a little, she thought, if she could just reveal and keep everything else locked away, she could be spared of any pain later on.

"…I can't even begin to recall how old I was when we were wed," Sophie continued. "We weren't married for very long, but we were happy. Even though…"

More memories of her old life returned to her eyes in that very moment. Though she felt the weight of the world lift off of her shoulders whenever she remembered his smile, she also remembered the bitterness that came with her sweet memories…

* * *

"You can't be serious, Wallace?!" she remembered her father-in-law's reaction back then. "You would forsake your kingdom for this…this woman!"

"Father, don't you dare refer to Sophie as 'this woman'?!" she remembered Wallace's reaction back then. "You too knew her as a child, and yet you-!"

"Which is all the more reason why I can't approve of your engagement, Wallace!" the king replied. "Sophie has been alive for the last hundred years and will continue living for many more. What may be an entire lifetime for you may be nothing more than a blink of an eye to-!"

"I've already expressed this concern to Wallace," Sophie interrupted back then. "Even if his life will be nothing but a mere moment for me, that moment will always echo throughout time, and so, with your blessing, we ask that you approve of our marriage."

"But Sophie," the monarch tried to protest. "I've known you since I was but a boy, and for you to marry my own child… No, I can't approve of it! I won't approve of it! Wallace, I order you to cease your actions with Sophie Lhant immediately, lest you be barred from inheriting the throne of Windor!"

Those very words paralyzed Sophie; the idea that Wallace would no longer be able to inherit the throne for their selfish wish, this isn't want she and her friends fought for back then. To maintain the peace that was created more than a century ago, her wish to be with Wallace now would make these efforts for nothing. She had to call off their engagement she thought, she had to bring Wallace back to his arranged fiancé, Éclair Oswell, she had…

"Wallace, I…"

"Then I hereby surrender my inheritance to the throne," Wallace surprisingly announced to the shock of everyone in the castle. "If becoming king means I can no longer spend my life with Sophie Lhant, then it is not a life worth living."

"You can't be serious, Wallace?!" the Windor king exclaimed as his son began to walk away, taking the purple-haired woman's hand in his. "To give up the throne so easily?! Just what-?"

"Come, Sophie," Wallace smiled, as confident in his decision as ever. "Let us go toward our future together…"

* * *

"Sophie… Sophie… Sophie!"

Again the purple-haired girl had the let the past get to her. No longer was she in her world, no longer was her husband holding her hand, instead she was in a different place, a different world. Before her was a pair of young, blue-green eyes, looking at her concern as if she were young puppy trying to garner her attention.

"Are you okay?" Elle questioned.

"…I'm all right."

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked," the young cadet continued. "It must be hard for you being away from your husband."

For a moment, she saw his face one last time, their final memory of them together. She remembered looking into his chestnut brown eyes, his hand covered in blood, his head resting on her lap. She remembered the tears rolling down her face, the flames created by her broken promise and selfish wish continuing to burn behind them. She remembered his smile, that stupid smile that always made her believe everything was going to be all right even though she knew somewhere in the back of her mind that it wouldn't. She remembered…

"…Ma…ma…?" she heard her heart-wrenching whisper once again.

"…it's fine…," the purple-haired girl simply shook her head. "By the way, what happened to Elize?"

"She's in my room, visiting an 'old friend'," Elle's words puzzled her.

"An 'old friend'?"

* * *

The young teacher's heart was pounding against her chest as she stacked the next box over the other. She felt the air scrape against her trachea as she continued her search through the other boxes within Elle's closet, her brow already slick with perspiration. The last time they spoke wasn't exactly pleasant, the young teacher using words she would never dare speak to anyone else.

"Here…," Elize said as she found the box she was looking for.

As expected, the wooden box was covered in thick dust, the outer contents causing its owner to cough a little at first. The moment she placed her hands on the sides of its cover, she felt her chest throb once again. Already she thought she could hear her old friend's voice, his complaints about having been locked up for five years straight. Yet to her surprise, her old doll simply remained still as she opened his prison's lid, but his face in the shape of a frown. As she did eleven years ago, she found herself unsure of what to say, but she would not give him the pleasure of speaking first, instead saying the first thing that came to mind.

"…it's been a long time, Teepo…," she simply said.

"It's been forever, Elize," the doll responded solemnly.

The two simply stood there in silence thereafter, the young teacher and the plush at a loss for words. The way they simply looked at one another through the edges of their eyes as they looked at the floor, it was as if they were complete strangers with nothing to say to one another. Yet Elize knew that the doll would speak the first thing that came to her mind, the plush beginning to do so with the first memory that popped into her head.

"Hey Elize," Teepo began to speak, "about five years ago in Hamil…"

"…I know what you're going to say," Elize interrupted. "All you do is speak my inner thoughts, is that right?"

"Yeah, that's right," the plush nodded.

Again there was silence. Elize didn't know what to say now, or maybe it was more like she didn't want to say anything. She was talking to a doll after all, or rather more like a marionette that simply regurgitated her thoughts.

"You need me to help you with Zoe, is that it?" the puppet questioned, reading her last thought he always did.

"There's no point in lying about it," Elize sighed. "Yes, I could use your help."

"It's ironic, huh?" Teepo questioned as she placed him in her bag. "Zoe was always the one protecting us back then, and now-"

"There you are," Elle and Sophie entered the room now, only to find the young teacher making her way out of the room. "Wait, where are you going? It's pretty late right now, there's nothing op-!"

"I have to go right now," Elize quickly said. "I'll be back late!"

"Wait, where are you-?"

"Don't wait up!"

Before they knew it, Elize was already out the door, just like that. Her recent actions only confused Elle and Sophie, the two of them quickly suspecting it was the puppet's doing. No, it had to be more than that, they heard the name 'Zoe' before they entered the room, the name of the terrorist that was captured. It was no coincidence that she was suddenly take Teepo with her if that was the case.

"Elize…" Elle could only voice her name.

"We're home!" the chipper voice of Elle's roommate and the sound of a third cat's meow suddenly echoed from the living room. "Oh, who's your friend?" Nova questioned as she looked into the young recruit's room. "Wait, why's everything on the floor? Why are all the boxes stacked up? Don't tell me… You're not moving out are you, Elle?" the banker questioned in almost a panic. "Was it because I drank the last of the milk? Or was it because I used up your nail polish? Whatever it was, I'm sorry, I'll pay you back!"

"No, I'm not moving out, Nova," Elle groaned over her roommate's usual ditsy behavior. "But what's this about you using the last of my nail polish?"

"Oh, uh… Well…," the banker could only give a nervous laugh.

"…this world really does have an interesting group of characters…," Sophie could only sigh.

* * *

It was almost like old times for Ivar; to him, the Four Great Spirits were more than just deities of worship, they were like family to him. Although something was different about them, not just their more strict and direct mannerisms, but the way they were acting moments ago in the food court was a little different than how they were acting now. They were a bit more energetic now, no longer appearing as if they were ready to return to the Spirit Realm at any moment. Ivar knew that it used to be difficult for them to maintain their physical forms for very long in the Human Realm because their presence drained so much mana, but with spyrite technology now being used in every household, there was enough mana to spare if the Four wanted to 'take a vacation' so to speak.

"I'm surprised Lady Muzét would allow Lady Milla to return to the Human Realm so often," Ivar said after the Four explained the recent turn of events. "It was always my belief that Lady Muzét's dagger was lost within the Temporal Crossroads eleven years ago. I can't believe you all found it again after all this time."

"Actually, we didn't find it," Sylph admitted.

"It wasn't Muzét either for that matter," Undine added.

"Wait, none of you found the dagger?" the realization quickly caught Ivar's attention. "Then how did Lady Milla come to possess it?"

"We're not sure to be honest," Efreet explained. "We also believed that Muzét had found it as well at first and left it on that pedestal when Milla found it, but when we asked her about it recently…"

"If none of you found it prior, then how did it end up in her possession?" the former handmaid questioned.

"That's what we wanna know!" Gnome exclaimed.

"Was it another Great Spirit like Aska or Shadow who visited Lady Milla's realm perhaps?" Ivar thought aloud. "No, I'm sure all of you would have sensed their presence if that was the case. Unless…"

In that same moment, the Demon King quickly came to each of their minds. After witnessing what they had just seen today, who else would be able to slip into Milla's realm without being noticed. But even if that were the case…

"If the Demon King did leave the dagger, why didn't he simply just kill Lady Milla then and there?" Ivar questioned aloud. "The Demon King is supposed to be Maxwell's arch nemesis, causing the destruction of previous eras' civilizations during their eternal struggle. But what about the dagger though? Even if Sekundes' goal was also to bring the end of the current era, why leave the dagger to begin with when he could have easily just begun attacking the cities of Rieze Maxia and Elympios. There's something else at work here…," Ivar concluded.

Neither of the Four could say anything at this point. Whatever the reason was for having the dagger reappear, they could only surmise that this was to set the stage for this era's final act. Even to this day, the Four hadn't told Milla or Muzét everything that had transpired during their meeting with the Origin, Chronos, Aska and Shadow. To tell them the truth behind their visit would only…

"…whatever it is that is at work is simply the will of the times…," the Four could only agree upon.

* * *

Silence, it was the only word that could describe the words that were being exchanged between Milla and Jude in that very moment. No, these two were not exchanging words with one another, these words running through their minds as they rode the elevator up together.

'Why did I let her stay at my place?' Jude questioned to himself, standing in front of the elevator's control panel. 'I can't believe I actually thought of her back there. Why am I even doing this; this is the woman that rejected me, saying that her duties were more important than my own feelings. Even if that's true in the perspective of the world, I still can't imagine… Ugh, stop it, Jude, you told yourself that you would move on, and yet…'

Despite his inner conflict, the young researcher failed to notice the same battle occurring within the Lord of Spirits mind as well. Standing at the southeast corner of the elevator, one would think these two were total strangers from one another seeing the distance between them. Though Milla resigned to the fact that Jude would still be bitter after a month, she was still unsure of how to tell him the news of her pregnancy.

'Should I just tell him now?' Milla pondered. 'It's just the two of us; this is the reason why I wanted to be alone with him. But even if I do tell him, how would he even react? It's unlikely he would forgive me so easily, I'm sure he might even call me a liar in regards to our child. Even if he did accept it, there's no doubt that he would still hold a grudge, maybe even more so now.'

'This silence is killing me,' the two thought at the very same time. 'Come on, say something!'

"Uh, Milla-"

"Jude, I-"

The two had spoken at the same time, only to stop realizing the other had tried to speak. Before either could get another word in, the elevator to Jude's floor had stopped, a bell ringing once as the doors drew open. Not knowing where to begin, the young researcher waved the Lord of Spirits out of the elevator, Milla following suit as he did so. As she exited, Jude couldn't help but curse himself for not opening his mouth. It wasn't easy to tell Milla that he was done with her; that what she had done had hurt him more than anything else that ever could do so in this world. Maybe in time his wounds would heal, and that they could become friends once more. However, it was still too soon to tell; a month was merely a blink of an eye for him, for all he knew, he would remain bitter toward the Lord of Spirits for all eternity.

"Well, we're here," Jude said, unlocking the door to his studio.

Much to Milla's surprise, the apartment was in the same unkempt condition it was in when she first arrived. Papers were once again strewn all over the floor and tables, clothes were hanging from furniture edges or on the ground, and even his bed had its sheets hanging from a single side as if somebody had just gotten out of it. Not wanting to comment on his upkeep, Milla only silently stared at her surroundings, doing her best not to look dismayed in anyway.

"There's some frozen pizza in the freezer if you get hungry again," the young researcher stated as he threw his coat on the first corner he saw. "You can take the bed tonight, I'll take the couch," he stated as he began to walk over to the aforementioned furniture.

Diligently, Jude started to pick up the various papers and materials from the sofa, not even caring what order they were in as he gathered them into his hands. Again he was alone with his thoughts, once again having trouble finding the words he would express to the Lord of Spirits. He found it was impossible to concentrate on these thoughts however, a voice in his mind distracting him from this. Yet the task was only made more difficult when he found the Lord of Spirits standing beside him, also gathering some of the papers into her hands as well.

"Where do you want these?" she asked as she continued to help gather his materials.

"It doesn't matter," Jude answered bluntly.

Silence often meant peace in Milla's eyes, but this kind of silence was anything but peaceful. She didn't like this situation at all; she felt constricted, limited and uncomfortable. Many thoughts and words raced through the Lord of Spirits' head as she continued with the dull task of cleaning up the sofa, thoughts of regret, sadness, and about her situation. Still, just as she thought in the elevator, she knew that saying anything at this moment would most likely only upset him further. But still, she had to do something, anything to make this awkward silence go away.

Unable to take the silence any longer, Milla did the first thing that popped in her head, dropping all of the papers in her hand, both of her palms quickly reaching for the young researcher's face. Before Jude could even begin to comprehend what was going on, he soon found his lips pressing against the Lord of Spirits'. The kiss was so sudden and it had caught Jude completely off guard, his eyes still wide open from the shock as Milla's lips locked with his own. It took several moments before Jude was able to move his body again, but the way he reacted was not in the manner in which Milla had expected.

The Lord of Spirits soon found herself forcefully being pushed backward; though it was not enough to force her to the ground, it was enough to reopen the tear that was in her heart. Jude had taken a hold of her shoulders and pushed them outward, forcefully pulling his lips away from her own. For the first time Milla had experienced the pain of rejection, a feeling she had read about many times in many romance novels, but one she had never wanted to experience.

Her eyes were unblinking in that moment, her mouth held aghast. She felt her body beginning to twitch and quiver as the young researcher simply stood in front of her, his hands still on her shoulders and his eyes shrouded by the bangs of his hair. Her pupils began to burn at the stern expression on his face, her lips fresh with his kiss trembling as if she had done something wrong. She couldn't stand this side of Jude that was her standing before her right now; she wanted the real Jude, her Jude, back, and so she called out to him once more.

"Jude?" she called his name.

"…don't…," the young researcher firmly spoke in barely a whisper. "Don't ever do that to me again!" he cried at the top of his lungs.

A sharp pain swept through Milla the very instant he spoke those words, as if a tornado had just spun through her entire being. This agony only intensified however, finding the young researcher's brow now furrowed and his breath now heaving. She saw the anger and conviction in Jude's eyes, the same expression he gave Ivar hours ago, but now it was directed toward her. She found her mouth growing dry as she tried to think of the reason for her sudden kiss, but before she could speak a single word, the young researcher spoke again.

"What makes you think you can continue to toy with me like this?" Jude questioned, his voice still filled with anger. "If I'd known a month ago that you were this kind of person then-"

Milla felt like she was being pushed into a corner now, that she had to do something to defend herself. Snapping out of her 'waxing sentimentality', the Lord of Spirits concentrated her uneasiness into her hands, balling them into her fists as her teeth began to grind against one another. Using her sadness as fuel, she converted it into her own anger, her next words as intense as her former lover's.

"And just what kind of person do you think I am?!" Milla retorted. "Don't you dare imply that I've been with others just to sate my own desires. The only person I've ever been with is you, Jude Mathis!"

"And that meant nothing to you? Our time together wasn't enough to change your mind?!"

"It meant everything to me! You have no idea how much our time together meant. Even to this day, I-"

"Even if that is true, you're the one who chose to walk away in the end!" Jude snapped. "Knowing you though, you wouldn't even visit Muzét on her deathbed even if it meant leaving your post as the Lord of Spirits for-"

"Don't you even dare go there! My role as the Lord of Spirits requires me to always be vigilant; should I even falter for one second, your entire world may be engulfed in flames."

"Oh, just like today then? Yeah, you sure did a bang-up job there, Milla!"

This conversation had only taken a turn for the worst, but neither Milla nor Jude would waiver in their conviction. His last words had only infuriated Milla further; for the first time she felt like running her broken sword through him. Despite that, she knew that she could never bring herself to react violently toward her former lover, but that did not stop her from raising her voice even further.

"As if you could do any better," Milla spat. "I highly doubt a person of your caliber could even begin to shoulder such a huge responsibility. After all, it was you who always hung around me like a lost puppy eleven years ago."

"If you hadn't noticed, a lot has changed in eleven years, Milla," Jude snorted. "This apartment, my research, my job, did I need you for any of those things? No, I didn't! This was all through my hard work; MY hard work."

"Oh YOUR hard work? The last time I checked these things were given to you by EX Laboratories; you didn't pay for your apartment, your company funded your research, and it was Spirius Corporation's recommendation that got you your current job. Oh, I'm sorry; you probably don't have a job after what happened today! Face it, Jude, it's only a matter of time before-"

"I won't be crawling back to you, Milla! I won't be needing help from you or anyone else to get back on my feet. In fact, I don't need you anymore at all!"

The words had finally come out and the two of them had grown silent at that moment. Again Milla found her eyes watering once again, her body once again trembling and growing weak. There were no words of retort that she could even begin to contemplate replying with. She began thinking that maybe she had gone too far with her words, that even though she was defending herself, she was pressing matters that she had no right to push.

As Milla was processing what had just happened, even Jude began to notice Milla's distress, the Lord of Spirits' moment of weakness shaking him greatly. It's true that what she said had upset him, but it was more than just her words that riled him up. The wounds of last month were still fresh in Jude's heart, and at the first opportunity that he could, he took that moment to lash at the Lord of Spirits, expressing to her the pain that he felt in a single explosion. He may have wanted to tell her that he was still hurt, but not like this. Knowing now that he had gone too far, the young researcher swallowed his pride and spoke again.

"…sorry…," Jude apologized.

"…no, it's all right," Milla said, her voice becoming quiet now. "I'm the one who should apologize. I shouldn't have forced the situation on you like that."

"But Milla…"

"I know it hurts," the Lord of Spirits said, faking a smile as she wiped away a tear from her eye. "You really have become a strong and independent man Jude, even without your career. I had no right to mock you for achievements at all. I'm sorry for the things I just said. I'm also sorry about the kiss."

"Really?"

"Yes," Milla weakly nodded. "I should have known that you had moved on; at one point I had anticipated it but…"

Silence filled the room once again, neither one certain of what else to say. The situation was delicate and neither wanted to break what little of a relationship they had left. Still, there was one question on the young researcher's mind, a question that had been bothering him since she came with him that evening. With no other time better than now, he opened his mouth once more.

"Why did you come back, Milla?" Jude questioned. "Why are you here with me right now?"

There were many reasons why Milla had come, but the true reason she came was to inform him of the life growing within her belly. This may have been her reason at first, but the more she thought about Jude's question, the more reasons started popping into her head. Again regret had weighed down on her shoulders, a wish to go back and change her decision on that day one month ago also clung tightly to her heart, and a desire for things to go back to the way they once were filled her soul. Each of these things were as equal of a reason than the other. Knowing that it wouldn't be fair to him to express the original reason for her visit, the Lord of Spirits spoke the one truth that tortured her the most.

"Because I'm still in love with you, Jude Mathis," Milla answered. "Even after making my decision one month ago, it was and always will be the most difficult decision I had made. But despite that and despite how you now feel, I still love you."

This was not the answer Jude expected, it was not a reply he could have imagined after Milla's firm decision one month ago. His heart was beating within his ears, his head growing light and his throat becoming parched. Milla Maxwell, the Lord of Spirits, was still in love with a lowly human like him. Jude had already resigned himself to move on and forget about their love, and yet, those feelings in her heart still remained. Would it be possible to abandon this idea of moving on and resume things the way they once were, or would Jude stand firm in his original decision as Milla did with hers? Jude didn't know what to do or say that moment, but not wanting to continue this ongoing silence, he tried to talk with her once more.

"Milla, I-" Jude tried to speak, only to find the Lord of Spirits' finger pressing against his lips.

"It's okay, there's no need for words," she assured him. "A lot has happened already today. Let's just get some sleep and we can continue this at a later time."

The young researcher couldn't object to Milla's proposal, after all, today had taken a lot out of them and their argument just now only worsened the situation. Yet he still had the desire to talk with her, he believed he could sort out these convoluted feelings for her the more they spoke. Still, there really was the risk that their conversation could turn for the worst, and not wanting to risk that, Jude finally decided to comply.

"…yeah, okay…"

"Good night, Jude," Milla said as she took over Jude's bed.

"Good night, Milla," Jude returned the gesture as he lay down on the couch.

With the flick of lamp's switch, the entire room found itself solely illuminated by the moon once more. Within minutes it seemed as if the young researcher found himself giving into slumber; however, the Lord of Spirits found herself on her side, her eyes still glued toward her former lover. Her hand instinctively reached toward him, her eyes filled with yearning and her heart as heavy as ever. She whispered his name in an inaudible voice, her arm pulling back inward as another heartbeat soon echoed in her ears once more. Closing her eyes and defeated, the Lord of Spirits' body curled inward, her hand gliding against her abdomen with tears running down her face.

"I'm sorry," Milla said to their child. "I couldn't tell him about you."

* * *

_Skit: Limited Time Only_

Ivar: I can't believe they have it!

Muzét: What is it?

Ivar: I thought it was just a rumor, but Spirius has replaced their entire stock of Apple Gels with Green Gels for a limited time only.

Elize: Green Gels?

Gaius: Hm, I've heard of these. There are tales of how they have the same effects as Apple Gels. If I recall correctly, they even replaced Apple Gels for a time after their debut.

Elize: So then why go back to Apple Gels?

Gaius: Perhaps it was the taste of the Green Gels? Maybe the color? In either case, it was destined not to make many appearances throughout history.

Muzét: When you think about it that way, there are many things that come to mind when you look at its luster. Grass, leaves, broccoli, wasabi, boogers…

Ivar: I guess we're not going to know why they were taken off the shelves unless we give them a try. All right, down the hatch! (chews on Green Gel)

Elize: Well? What does it taste like?

Ivar: …let's just say there's a reason why they're back for a limited time only…

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm sure _Tales of Symphonia_ fans were excited to see the game's plot briefly mentioned (though I went by what I remembered, but it's been a while since I last played so some details might be incorrect). That being said, I'm sure _Tales of Eternia_ (or _Tales of Destiny II_ for U.S. gamers) fans may have recognized one of the game's side quests in his brief mention of Auj Oule myths (for that matter, Long Dau is supposed to be based on Melnics from my understanding). For that matter, _Tales of Destiny _fans might remember the Green Gels that somehow disappeared in later installments (at least from the other _Tales_ games I played). As stated in a previous chapter, there will be references to past games in future chapters, but again, they will only be alluded to and not explicitly said as taking place in the same world as _Tales of Xillia_. If anything, these events will be told vaguely and even with the order of their events being incorrect at times to help add to the fact that the events of those games are essentially myths and legends in the _Tales of Xillia _universe.

Regarding the scene with the party in the food court, for some reason I got this idea when listening to the _Persona 4 _OST while writing; the Junes theme song suddenly came on and then this scene came to mind.

Regarding Sophie's talk about how she's traveled to many different worlds, I got this idea after seeing her cameo battle scene from a certain _Tales_ game (I'd rather not spoil which game or what the scene and battle entails for those who are still unaware).

Regarding Muzét's 'You look like you're in good shape' line, I'm sure _Super/Ultra_ _Street Fighter IV_ players may recognize it. It turns out that Juri and Muzét share the same English voice actress, Jessica Straus, so I thought I'd add in one of Juri's quotes for fun. I'm thinking I'll add some more of these kinds lines for other characters in later chapters (I'm thinking I'll probably get Teepo saying one of Chie's lines from _Persona 4_ since they share the same English voice actress, Erin Fitzgerald, in maybe the next chapter).

Just a bit of trivial info, the events of _The Words We Never Spoke_ took place about an hour before Nova's appearance in this chapter (well, at least her narration as a majority of that story consists of flashbacks).

Anyway, I'm sure a lot of readers are surprised with the whole Milla and Jude scene at the end. In any relationship, it's only natural that couples eventually get into an argument and I have yet to see Milla and Jude actually argue with one another in any of the games. Regarding Milla's pregnancy, a lot of readers must be wondering when she'll tell Jude. I'll just say that she'll tell him soon enough, but definitely way before this fic is close to ending.

In the next chapter, we'll have a bit more drama, namely Elize and Zoe's true reunion. Their past together will be revealed in the next chapter, along with a small revelation of the original Maxwell's and Sekundes' past battles, so I hope you all look forward to it.

As always, thank you for reading my story so far. I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I have writing it. Please feel free to leave me a review, your words inspire me to continue working on this story. See ya next chapter!


	12. Rightfully Bitter

**Author's Note: **Welcome to the next chapter of _End of an Era_! This chapter's a little different than my previous chapters in that this is mostly an Elize-centric chapter, namely her history with Zoe in Labari Hollow. I really didn't want any of my OC's to take the spotlight away from the _Tales of Xillia_ cast, but as I kept writing, the chapter kinda took a life of its own, and so, I think the chapter's kind of divided 45-45 between Elize and Zoe (with the remaining 10% left for Jude).

In any case, in this chapter we also learn why Elize put Teepo away five years ago. While some people may not agree with the direction Elize's character is going from here, I'm going to stick with it so that we can develop her character a bit more.

In addition, we learn the identity of one of Sekundes' Four in this chapter. For those who are aware of Dhaos's back story from _Tales_ _of Phantasia_, they might have seen this coming.

Also, I know a lot of readers have been waiting for this part, Jude finally learns of Milla's pregnancy in this chapter, but how he learns of it is probably what readers weren't expecting. Hope you're all looking forward to it.

Lastly, this chapter has one scene that was edited due to violence. It's nothing too gruesome, but I'd rather not change the rating to M as a majority of the fic is still rated Teen for this site. As usual, the uncut version is on my blog.

I think I've said enough, so let's get to the chapter.

* * *

_Chapter 11: Rightfully Bitter_

The sky was as clear as ever, not a cloud in sight. The little girl continued to play in the yard with her doll, throwing the patchwork figurine into the air before catching it again and again. Again she hummed a little tune, her little songs echoing into the vast landscape of the Royal Hunting Grounds.

"Here I am, the sky is blue," she sung in a little off-beat tune. "Daddy is gone, but Mommy is here too. I wish Daddy would come home soon so that we could… we could… Um…"

"It's all right, Zoe," the young girl's mother assured her. "It's a work in progress. Even the best singers had to start from somewhere."

"Even you, Mommy?" the child asked. "Daddy talked to me about your home again the other day. He said you and him from a faraway land called Elympios. Is that where you were a famous singer, Mommy?"

"That seems like it was so long ago now," her mother nodded. "But yes, Mommy was famous there a long time ago. Don't worry, Daddy and I will take you and the baby there one day."

"What baby?" the child questioned.

"Mommy didn't tell you yet?" the two's attention turned to the man that was now approaching their cottage. "You're going to be a big sister soon."

"Daddy!" the young girl happily cried.

It had been a few days since the child had seen her father, her excitement quickly overtaking her as she jumped into the man's arms. The parent returned the gesture, lifting her to his eye level as he hugged her right back, continuing to hold her as he approached his wife.

"Welcome home, dear!" the girl's mother greeted him with a kiss.

"Daddy, is it because of the baby that you've been working so hard lately?' the child questioned.

"Yes," her father nodded. "That's why Daddy's been working so hard lately. To get us what we need to go home."

The little girl still couldn't make heads or tails of situation. What did they need to go home anyway? Where exactly was home for that matter? To her, this place was home; she was born in Rieze Maxia after all.

"Trust me, Zoe, Elympios is a much better place than here," her mother continued her husband's explanation. "It's a land filled with opportunity, where anyone can be anything without being reliant on the powers the people here have. We want to bring you there, Zoe, to give you and the baby the same life and opportunities your daddy and I had back in Elympios."

"It's okay, Mommy," the little girl beamed. "There's opportunity for me wherever I go. No matter, we'll make a good life wherever we are! Anyway," she tried to change the subject. "Did you pick a name for the baby yet?"

"Your mommy and I haven't decided yet if it's a boy," her father admitted. "But if it's a girl, it'll be 'Claritha'."

"Claritha…," the child practiced the name.

* * *

"Hey, wake up!" the sound of clanging metal woke the Splintered magician. "Believe it or not, you have a visitor."

Zoe could only frown now that she had woken from her dream. She could only sneer as she recalled her mother's words, the bitter irony of parents' wish. How was Elympios any better than Rieze Maxia? The people here were just as bitter and unwelcoming as the ones in Rieze Maxia, maybe even a little more greedy too for that matter.

Not wanting to think more on the matter, her attention turned to the patchwork doll that now sat in the corner of her cell. She could only scoff at the memory she just saw, the event little more than some idealistic fantasy at this point in her life. Moreover, the fact that the toy had gone silent since their arrest annoyed Zoe to no end. No matter how many times she yelled or tapped the doll, it would not spring back to life. Not wanting to bother her futile efforts any longer, Zoe simply sunk back into her chair, her wrists still bound to the anti-arte shackles the officers placed on her.

"Concrete and iron bars…," the woman began one of her childish songs as she sat in her chair. "How I'd rather wanna be hit by cars… Mold and dust is everywhere I see… Why would anyone want to meet little ol' me?"

"You still like to sing," a second, but familiar voice began to echo from the other side of her cell now.

The Splintered magician quickly brought her tunes to a halt now, her eyes narrowing the moment she saw her visitor. Her bound hands couldn't help but twitch the moment her azure eyes saw her throat, her fingers remembering how they were grasping at her neck just moments ago. The worried expression on the young woman's face only aggravated her further, that same face that seemed to taunt her back then. With it came the freezing touch of metal once again, along with the aches in her ribs and stomach. The taste of iron was just as fresh in her mouth as ever; all she needed now was the sound of those voices, the never-ending ridicules and abuse of their captors.

"I like to sing too every once in a while," Elize continued, taking the nearby stool and placing it in front of the cell. "Although I have to admit, I'm nowhere near as good as you were back then."

"Come to laugh at me from the other side?" Zoe huffed, again acting like a little child as she turned her head away. "Or did you come just to stare, just like-!"

"I didn't come here to do that!" the young teacher quickly said. "I mean, I just came here to talk, that's all…"

"About what?" the Splintered magician spat.

This woman in front of her… Was this really Zoe? The person she remembered wasn't anything like this. She wasn't crass, she wasn't feisty, she wasn't rude, she wasn't… And yet, Elize felt something inside of her as she looked at this woman, a familiar feeling she hadn't felt in so long…

She remembered the sound of a heart beating by her ear, she remembered the slender fingers that ran down her hair, she remembered the voice of an angel singing sweet songs of nothing to her. Elize remembered all of these things clearly as she saw the person before her, she remembered the time they shared, she remembered…

* * *

Elize remembered those days in Labari Hollow. Day-after-day, it was always the same routine. The men in the white coats would bring each of them in, one-by-one, to test their abilities in artes. She didn't understand it back then, but some of the other children who were really good would start to change. Some would stop eating and sleeping altogether, sometimes it would progress to the point that they no longer felt pain or other sensations of feeling, while the worst seemed to just be empty shells that only cast artes. But then there was Elize and the other girl whom she shared this must old cell with.

This other girl was a year older than her, her hair red like fire and her azure eyes as deep as the ocean. Strangely, despite having undergone similar tests as her, the girl was still able to smile, still able to talk, still able to sing. There was never a day she was covered in bruises or crusted wounds, never a time after the tests where she was simply thrown into their cell like the dolls they kept. Elize didn't quite understand what drove this girl to keep some semblance of normalcy despite their current situation, but…

"How much longer are they gonna keep us here?" she remembered Teepo's complaints. "I wanna go home already!"

Back then, there were barely any words Elize could find herself to speak, even with the gentle-natured soul she shared this cell with. Despite how this other girl comforted her, she kept silent, letting the toy those men in the lab coats had given her do the talking for her. Yet sometimes there were instances where she would speak, though these were few and far between. Even then, the other girl didn't mind listening, not once raising her hand or voice to silence her.

"It'll be okay," the older girl continued to comfort her, continuing to stroke her hair as she cradled her by her heart. "One day, we'll get out of here. We'll escape here together."

"Y…you promise, Zoe?"

"Yeah, I promise. Just keep this between you and me though, Elize," the older girl began to pull away the younger.

At that moment, the older girl began to reach for one of the pockets on her ragged jacket, taking out the beat up angel plush she always kept close. Upon unzipping its mouth, the older girl reached into the toy's innards, removing a malformed spoon from within. Though the head of the utensil was still in its regular shape, but the other end was thinned out and somewhat pointed. The moment she saw it, Elize quickly realized that it was a lockpick, but from the way it looked it was still a work in progress.

"Just another night or two and we can use this to get out when the guards aren't looking," the older girl continued. "You won't say a word to anyone, right?"

"Mm hm," Elize simply nodded.

The older girl's lips suddenly met with the younger's forehead in that instant, the gesture causing Elize's cheeks to burn a bright red. Though her cellmate had always given her affection in the form of hugs, this was the first time she actually kissed her. The gesture stirred something inside the younger girl, something she couldn't quite understand. All she knew was that her heart was racing and the world around her began to grow light. Yet above all, she…wanted her to do it again…

"Then tomorrow," the elder girl said. "We'll both be outta here tomorrow…"

* * *

"Hey, I asked you a question!" the woman said, banging her foot against the bars the separated them.

"I…I'm sorry!" the young teacher apologized.

"And I didn't say you had to apologize!" she continued.

This anger, this frustration, even Elize was finding it more and more difficult to bear. Were the memories of her past betraying her? The Zoe she remembered would never yell at her like this, she would never even dare raise a finger toward her. Not willing to simply let this slide, the young teacher stomped her foot into the floor, her next words escaping from the top of her lungs.

"Just why are you so angry, Zoe?!" Elize finally stood her ground. "I mean…," she quickly caught herself, beginning to calm down. "What happened to you? You weren't like this when we were children…"

"Children?" the Splintered magician scoffed. "How could you call us 'children' when we didn't even have a chance to live out a childhood? Oh wait, maybe you had a childhood, but I didn't. I was forced to grow up after that fateful day," Zoe began to narrate. "Do you remember it, Elize? That day you shut me out of your life!"

* * *

"Worthless doll!"

Another blunt impact met with the older girl's ribs. A rush of burning thick, but viscous fluid seared up her throat again, the contents of her empty stomach forcefully finding themselves to the metal floor. A second kick followed after, this one striking her below her abdomen. Again and again they struck, the instances beginning to blur one another, the only other remaining constant being the metal floor beneath her. Even though her vision she began to blur, she could still hear their voices, still hear their ridicules and ill words.

"Why does Master Wingul insist on keeping this one?" one of the men in coats spat. "She doesn't even have a mana lobe!"

"Stop it!" the high-screeched voice of the younger girl's plush screamed. "You're hurting her!"

"Stay out of this, you little brat!" the sound of a cracking whip followed soon after.

Again her vision became clear in that moment, her eyes witnessing how one of the men attempted to strike at her cellmate with a prehensile leather device. Though the weapon didn't strike Elize herself, it was enough to catch Zoe's attention, her anger flaring in that instant as she raised her voice against their captors.

"Leave her alone!" the pain began to dull for a moment.

"What's this, are you getting angry?" one of the men taunted.

Despite her bravado, another blunt impact fell upon her, this time in the back of her skull, the feeling of someone's heel burying into her. In spite of the pain, she tried to raise herself off the ground, tried to let her anger drive her to save the younger girl. Yet, she found herself unable to act, the strength behind her captor's foot locking her in place.

"What, are you going to cry now, is that it?" one of the other men knelt before her face, boiling her blood further. "Dolls like you shouldn't feel anything! You worthless piece of garbage, things like you shouldn't exist in this world. A doll like you is good for nothing!"

"Stop it already!" Teepo cried once again amidst Elize's horror.

"Didn't I tell you to stay out of this?!" the third man ordered once again.

Again the man struck his whip, this time the weapon striking the young girl in the cheek. The impact was sharp, the blow behind it knocking the younger child to the floor. Drops of tears followed her path to the ground, the very sight causing the elder's anger to reach its peak in that very moment. She felt her heart bursting from chest now, her teeth breaking upon one another, and every instance of pain dulling. The world itself seemed to have become numb now, her eyes still concentrated on the tears of her cellmate. No longer able to contain the emotions bottling up within her, the elder girl screamed from the top of her lungs, her body acting on instinct from that point.

"Elize!" Zoe screamed.

Before any of the men knew it, the elder girl reached into her pocket and procured the single metallic device from within her doll's mouth. In that very same moment, the entire world seemed to paint itself in shades of black and white, her surroundings and the world around her becoming nothing more than a blur, her entire body seemingly moving on its own.

"Why you little brat!" she recalled one of their captors crying.

"Zoe, watch out!" the younger child's voice echoed next.

"I knew we should've killed you as soon as we had the chance!" another voice yelled.

"Stop it!" the voice of the younger child's plush cried.

Before she knew it, she found two of the men dead at her feet, her fist still clenching the altered spoon. The world was once again becoming clear, the color once again returning to her eyes. It was then that she saw the last man before her, her left hand gripping him by the collar, as her body lay on top of him, and the tool in her right hand ready to plunge downward. The man was at her mercy, fear flashing through his eyes. For the first time their roles were reversed, his life now in her hands.

"No, please don't!" her captor tried to beg. "I'll do anything you want, just please spare me!"

Despite what he had said, the only things she heard from this man's mouth were his ridicules. He called her a doll, they all called her a doll. Dolls aren't supposed to feel anything, they told her that time and time again. Anger, sadness, happiness, and even…

"You said it yourself, didn't you?" the elder child coldly asked. "Dolls don't feel anything. Even mercy!"

Again everything became blurred, the man's scream becoming nothing but a muted noise. She couldn't feel her arm move as she brought down the makeshift weapon into him, unaware of where she stabbed, only continuing to do so again and again. Yet there was one thing that she remained aware of that whole time, the sound of her voice as her body acted upon its own.

"Die!" the elder girl began to chant. "Die! Die, die, die, die, DIE!"

Yet the older child's body could only continue for so long, the adrenaline in her body soon dying, the pain from her wounds coming to the forefront once again as the world became clear once more. Slowly her strength began to drain, her body beginning to grow numb as she found herself collapsing backward. The very air she breathed was burning to the touch, as if razor blades were gliding down her throat. Her body was still burning, the blood covering her practically boiling. Yet her hold on her weapon remained as tight as ever, still clenched in a fist, its jagged surface embedding itself deeper into the flesh of her hand.

She had finally stopped these men, she though, she had finally ended the pain, she had saved…

"Elize…" she turned to her cellmate now.

Yet when she turned to the younger girl, she saw something she had not expected. Elize was huddled in a corner now, clutching the ragged blanket they had shared so tightly. That look in her eyes, it was something Zoe had hoped Elize would never show her. Fear, she saw the fear in her eyes, and it wasn't caused by these men either, it was caused by her.

"Elize, why…?" she questioned, reaching out for her as she did so.

Yet the younger child would only hide herself further, covering her entire face and shutting her eyes from the sight before her. The elder child's vision began to wilt at that point, blurring at first from tears, blurring from emotion, then blurring from consciousness into an infinite black she wished she could never awaken from.

* * *

Elize could only remain silent after what Zoe had said. It saddened Elize to remember that final day together, the day they were separated, the day she acted… It's true she was horrified by what she witnessed, it scared her to no end, but what frightened her even more was the way Zoe told her story. There was almost no emotion, no tears, no anger, just…nothing.

"You look like you have something to say," the Splintered magician broke the silence, leaning inward from her own seat. "Wanna share it? Come on, let's hear it."

Again the young teacher was at a loss for words. Even the way she was leaning inward was downright disturbing in Elize's eyes. The way she sat there, pushing her shoulders inward, her arms following the outline of her chest, the way she licked her lips, there was no way any other ordinary person would be acting like this, especially after narrating such a disturbing tale.

…and yet her eyes were wandering, that same feeling from her childhood being awakened again. The lightness she felt when she felt Zoe's heartbeat by her face, the melting of her knees when she heard her songs, just looking at her now, was like…

'No!' Elize quickly caught herself. 'This isn't right! This isn't right at all!'

"Oh? Just what are you looking at?" the Splintered magician leaned a little closer. "…you haven't changed at all… Then how about I sing you a little song, it always helped put your mind at ease…"

Again the young woman licked her lips, leaning in ever so close to Elize's ear as best as she could. The young teacher again struggled with herself, trying to pull herself away, to deafen the words of the Splintered magician. She knew what she was going to do would only upset her further, and yet…

Unable to pull herself away, Elize then found herself listening to the lullaby the older woman had prepared…

_"Blue skies and endless sun_

_Back then it was just Mom, Dad, and this one…_

_Torn from home, we were here_

_My parents still loved me so dear…_

_It was my bad, I had too much fun,_

_This is why Dad shouldn't have had a gun._

_That woman came, with four at her side,_

_My parents fought and they all died…_

_For a time I wandered the land,_

_My naivety then brought me to their hand._

_Labari Hollow had become our home,_

_Those days and nights we had nothing but a bone._

_With no mana lobe to call my own_

_I was often treated with a stone._

_On that day we were taken apart_

_I felt as if they had ripped away my heart."_

"Zoe, that's enough!" Elize tried to beg as Zoe's tune became more unhinged. "Please just-"

_"Day and day they tortured me so,_

_Putting me through experiments head to toe._

_Pain, agony, tears, all never dulled,_

_'When can I die?' I always mulled._

_On the day we were to be free, I was mauled,_

_Yet no one even dared to give me a single gald._

_I was an outcast that I was,_

_I had no mana lobe, that's 'cuz._

_I ran from the orphanage, that I did_

_Many would say that was stupid._

_As a girl who was hardly a teen_

_I was already considered unclean._

_Thievery, sex, and murder were my calling,_

_It would send those who heard this truth into a fit of balling._

_The Splintered found me in the street,_

_My latest job had got me beat._

_A home they gave me is what they offered,_

_All I had to do was help them fill their coffers."_

"Zoe, please, stop it…," Elize begged once more. "I'm so sorry, Zoe! I-!"

_"And so here I am, bound in chain,_

_Speaking with the girl that left me, how lame._

_We were to escape together, you and I_

_Had I only known that was a lie._

_I loved you then as I hate you now!_

_How I wish I could kill you at eat you as chow!_

_But that is neither here nor there._

_I still see how you still stare…"_

"Stop it!" the young teacher found herself screaming from her last statement. "It's not true!"

_"Those lustful eyes, those quivering lips,_

_How I know you'd like to go beyond my hips._

_You deny yourself, that much I see_

_But the truth is you want to sleep with-"_

"NO!"

For the first time, it seemed as if anger had finally taken hold of Elize, culminating as she took the singer's collar into her fist. Yet the rage in the young teacher's eyes instilled nothing in Zoe, the woman still looking at her blankly at first, and then somewhat haughty.

"Did I strike a nerve just now?" Zoe scoffed. "Isn't this rich? Here I was thinking the life you lived after Labari Hollow was all glitz and glamor, but seeing you now, I can see that you've lived nothing but a false life."

"Enough!" Elize gritted her teeth, tightening her grip on Zoe's collar as she did so. "Just what do you know about me?"

"I know from that look in your eye you've been lying to yourself the whole time," the Splintered magician continued. "You may have lived a more privileged life than me after Labari Hollow, but this entire time, you've been hiding another part of yourself, your true self, just so you can fit into society's standards…"

"I said that's enough!"

"You release your anger because you're unable to release who you really are, is that it? Heh, at least I know I've been living my life as true as I can be to myself in spite of society's expectations. Are you ashamed of who you really are? Do you really think it'll all just go away if you will it enough?"

"Stop it!"

"I have nothing to hide, I have nothing to be ashamed of. That's the biggest difference between you and me," Zoe scoffed once more.

"Elize…," her plush companion began to speak now. "What Zoe's saying… You can't-!"

"Not you too, Teepo!" Elize cried. "What you're saying, what you're both implying, I-!"

"Something happened to you, didn't it? How long ago was it? A year ago, two, maybe even five? I can see it in your eyes…"

Elize couldn't bear her words much longer, the very mentioning of five years ago was enough to bring those memories to the forefront once more. In that moment, she remembered. She remembered the day that caused her to put away Teepo until now, she remembered the day the nightmare began, she remembered… the self she tried to hide away…

* * *

"So is this your home away from home?" her co-worker, Sherry, had asked back then as she entered the room Elize was renting at the mayor's house. "It's a little small, don't you think?"

"I suppose I'm used to it," Elize admitted back then. "To be honest, I actually used to live in Hamil when I was younger, although back then I lived in another part of the village."

"I see…," Sherry simply said as she looked at Elize's meager home. "By the way, isn't that the puppet you used during class the other day?" she questioned as she picked up a familiar plush.

"Hey, I'm not a puppet!" the toy surprisingly retorted, practically springing to life in Sherry's hands. "I'm Teepo, a loveable friend to all!"

"What the-?!" the plush caused her to jump. "Elize, are you doing this?"

"Sort of," Elize explained as she took out two cans of soda from her mini refrigerator. "Teepo is a mana amplifying device known as a 'booster'. I guess you can say that he's a relic of my adventures when I was younger."

"She usually keeps me locked away in a dusty old box for most of the year," the plush said, practically crying. "We used to be such good pals…"

"Oh, don't say that Teepo, we're still good friends," Elize assured him as she handed her guest a soda.

"Er, yeah, we're nothing but friends here," Sherry said, unsure of how to comprehend the situation.

"Friends, is that it?" Teepo questioned. "You know Sherry, Elize thinks you're a good friend."

"Really?" the other teacher asked, starting to go along with the toy's playful tone now. "I think Elize is a good friend too."

"Yeah, but you know, Elize wants to be more than friends…," the plush's last reaction caused Elize to choke on her drink. "In fact, Elize thinks that you're real pretty!"

"Oh really?" Sherry continued with the puppet's little game. "You know, I think Elize is pretty too."

"All right, that's enough you two," Elize nervously laughed, trying to bring the conversation to a stop. "Come on Teepo, go back into the-"

"Really? If that's the case, would you be interested in going out with Elize?" Teepo's next statement caught the two off guard. "You know, as more than friends…?"

"Teepo, that's enough!" the young teacher quickly covered the doll's mouth.

"Um, okay…," the situation was making their guest feel uncomfortable now.

"Yeah, she's a little embarrassed by the whole thing," the toy managed to wrestle away from the young teacher now. "But the truth is, Elize thinks you're really pretty, very pretty… In fact, there are nights when she thinks-"

"Teepo!" Elize yelled, almost in a panic.

"Elize, whatever you're doing, just stop it," Sherry uneasily said. "This isn't funny…"

"I'm sorry, but it's not me," the young teacher tried to assure her guest. "He just-"

"That's not true at all!" Teepo continued nonchalantly. "All I do is voice your inner thoughts, Elize. No matter how much you try to deny or fight, all I do is-!"

"Stop it!" Elize's words became increasingly louder.

"So are you also interested Elize, Sherry? Ever since she first met you, she always-"

"Stop it, right now!"

"Elize, you and that doll," her friend said, slowly backing toward the door. "You're both-"

"Don't be afraid," Teepo continued to wrestle away from the young teacher. "Elize will make it up to. Nothing a few drinks, a movie, and maybe a bath won't-"

"STOP IT!"

The room quickly became silent now, the plush now frowning as its owner struggled to catch her breath. Elize's heart was racing and her body very tense. She couldn't remember the last time she was so angry, so embarrassed, especially by Teepo of all people. And yet, there was still Sherry, still sitting beside the two, unsure of what to say about the whole situation. Placing her unopened drink on the floor, she quickly gathered her purse and shoes, quickly heading for the door.

"Sherry, wait!" Elize tried to stop her.

"I have to go!" her friend quickly said, not even taking a glance back at Elize.

The door quickly slammed upon Sherry's exit, leaving the young teacher alone now, left with her own thoughts and embarrassment over the entire situation. Was she truly alone though? Teepo was still there with her, hovering beside her, his face now frowning, as if he were acknowledging that the whole situation was his own fault. For a moment he nudged at her shoulder, as if he were a puppy trying to get his owner's attention. For the first time however, Elize refused to acknowledge her old friend's existence, her head still facing the door.

What she was feeling now, it was the same as how she felt when she was still a child living in Hamil. The rejection, the longing for another, no, somehow this was worse… Her friend, the puppet that always voiced her inner thoughts… For the first time she only had one thing to say to him, four words that would seal away their relationship for the next five years…

"Get in the box…"

* * *

"You don't need to say anything…," Zoe's voice brought Elize back to the present. "Your eyes say it all, how you've been shunned, how they hated you, how they persecuted you, how those you thought were friends stabbed you in the back."

"…you don't know anything…," Elize tried to calm down, but her hold still as tight as ever.

"Oh, I don't know anything?" the Splintered magician questioned. "I know that look, that feeling… 'You don't meet society's standards', 'your way of thinking is wrong', 'your kind has no place here', it takes one to know one, doesn't it? Their perceptions, the names they called you, the actions they took it upon themselves to make sure you remained an outcast, you experienced it before, haven't you?"

* * *

More recent memories came to the forefront now, memories Elize tried so hard to forget in the last five years. She remembered walking through the school's hallways that day, how she overheard the other staff members whispering incomprehensible words, only to stop the moment they saw her. She remembered her students that day, how most of them looked at her with those piercing eyes, as if they were examining her from head to toe, hoping to peer straight into her soul.

She remembered when she was chaperoning recess that day that someone threw a rotting napple at her shoulder; at first she thought it was an accident, from one of the kids as first, only to find a second hitting her back soon after, followed by a third and fourth in quick succession. When she turned around to scold the kids she believed were responsible, she found two other teachers in their place, both with stern looks on their faces and another napple in each of their hands.

At first she thought it was simply a bad day at work, that maybe things would look up outside of it. She thought maybe grabbing a glass of napple cider with Sherry like other days would help her get through the day. Every day her friend would always be one of the last teachers to clean up their classroom, so she knew she would catch her. Yet the moment she walked over to Sherry's room, she found the other teacher already finished cleaning for the day.

"Sherry," the young teacher tried to greet her friend like she always did. "Would you-?"

"Not now," the other teacher said, quickly stuffing the rest of her belongings into her bag.

"W-wait, Sherry-!" tried to finish, only for her former friend to ignore her as she passed.

The day had already gone sour, things couldn't have gotten worse, right?

* * *

"Drink it and get out!" she remembered the bartender's reaction as he practically slammed the glass of cider on her table.

"Sorry, but we're sold out of GHS charms for the day," she remembered the merchant's lies when she visited her stall.

"Ms. Lutus, I can't have you continuing to be my child's teacher," one of her student's parents told her one day.

"We're not exactly comfortable talking to someone like you…," she remembered some of the other female staff's reactions when she tried speaking with them.

"Your kind isn't welcome here!" was the graffiti she found written on her board in permanent black ink one day.

"Ms. Lutus, I'm afraid we're going to have to ask you to resign your position at the end of this school year," the principal told her another day.

"Take your things and never come back here!" she remembered her landlord's final words.

* * *

The future, children were supposed to be the future. That's what she was always taught. But what about the present, what about the lives that children were living in that moment? Elize knew what it was like to grow up not really having a childhood, she knew what it was like to grow up and not having anyone really care for you, to be an outcast, to not belong.

Elize became a teacher so that she could provide the children of this generation a life she was unable to live as a child, to give them a person who would look out for them, who would be their shoulder to cry on, a person who could also prepare them for the world when they became adults. Yet now it seemed like even those that she wanted to help would not let her. Just as they did when she was but a child, the people of Hamil had made her an outcast, deeming her as nothing more than a curse on their village.

* * *

"I… Those people…," Elize could only continue in the present.

"Those people were jerks!" Teepo protested. "Making us outcasts, calling us those horrible things, mistreating us, all just because Elize-!"

Again the tears came just as they did five years ago. She heard their voices ridiculing her once again, she felt the agony that came with their words, she felt the intent of their stones and rotten fruit, she felt it all again, just as the original villagers of Hamil treated her when she was only twelve. No, it was worse this time. Those close-minded individuals, those men and women who treated different just because she wasn't like them. It was always like this for Elize; conform or be the victim of prejudice. It was just as Zoe said, if she was not herself, if she lived the life they all expected of her, then she would fit in. However…

A soft touch surprisingly slide down Elize's cheek now, the gentle hand of days long past wiping away her tears. Looking forward, she found the soft, azure eyes of the older girl looking at her once again. For the first time since they were reunited, she could truly confirm that this woman was the person she shared those many sleepless nights with, the gentle hand that continued to wipe away her tears, the heartbeat she listened to while being serenaded to sleep.

"It's all right," Zoe assured her in the same gentle tone. "I know what you've been through. I know what it means to be who we are. I know how unjust society can be if you can't be as they are. After all, you're just like me…"

Without warning, the Splintered magician's lips came forward now, peeking through the gaps of the cage that held her. Yet the young teacher did nothing to back away from their tender touch, her eyes simply held wide open and her body becoming frozen. Her mind remained focused on how soft they were, the surprisingly subtle, but gentle aroma of peppermint she breathed. Every nerve of her body felt as if electricity was surging through them, her chest tightening with every booming throb of her heart. So this was a kiss, a first kiss, a real first kiss… And yet…

"N-No!" the young teacher found herself quickly pushing herself away. "I-I'm not like you! I'm not like you at all!"

"Oh, so now you're a liar?" Zoe questioned, licking the surface of her mouth now. "And what am I supposed to believe? Your words or your lips?"

"And what am I supposed to believe?!" Elize retorted. "First you tried to kill me, and then just now you…! You're insane! You and I, we're nothing alike!" the young teacher spat. "We're nothing alike at all!"

Unable to take anymore, Elize quickly turned away, hurrying out of the jail as quickly as her feet could take her. Again she found herself crying, the tears streaming down her face as quickly as she walked. It was strange that she found herself feeling this why, but oddly, she could not pinpoint the reason for sadness. Was it the realization of the person that Zoe had become? Was it the memories of five years that triggered it? Or was it Zoe's lies that had somehow gotten to her?

Elize didn't want to think much of the matter, wiping her face as her fingers brushed against her lips. Yet she was reminded again as she touched them, the feeling of Zoe's mouth pressing against her own. In that instant she recalled the sudden embrace, the way it caused her to suddenly freeze and stop in place. For some reason remembering this caused her heart to beat so swiftly, her face becoming flush with red. Again she pondered as to why she was feeling this way. Did Zoe's words have any truth to them after all, or…?

Again she recalled their past and her female friends she had made in her lifetime. The kindness of Leia, the unwavering determination of Milla, the frightening innocence of Muzét, the spunk of Elle, and Sherry's hair and eye color, all of these were qualities of Zoe back when they were children… It frightened Elize to come to this realization, that the reason she made friends with these people was all because they resembled Zoe in some way.

"No, it's not true…," Elize could only shake her head at the realization. "It's just a coincidence. It's all just-"

"But is it really?" Teepo questioned. "Is it all just a coincidence?"

Elize could only remain silent as she thought more on the subject, her mind now drifting back into her past. She remember the few boys she had dated with when she was younger. It's true she would always blush or welcome their comments, she actually enjoyed the attention at times. She even fretted over the lack of romance during her vacations when she was still a student, her free time often used to indulge in the many old romance novels in the Sharil Mansion. She was entertained by the feeling of being in love, and yet…

When she was actually out with these boys, she never once found herself…wanting to be with them. It's true she enjoyed their company, that she enjoyed spending time with them, but to Elize, something about it didn't seem…right. Handshakes were entirely okay, maybe the occasional hug, but anything else felt so…wrong, so dirty. Every attempt for a kiss was always met with hesitation, when a boy's lips would come forward, it was always halted by an excuse of having to go or by the turning of her cheek. Any invitations to be alone with a boy often ended with Elize turning down the offer, or on one occasion, causing her to run away just moments after being alone with him.

Maybe it was just as Elize told Elle earlier, that maybe she just hasn't met the right guy, that maybe she's still looking for her Prince Charming. Yet she had not met any man who would charm her so, despite how men like Ludger sometimes made her blush with their comments when she was younger. Or maybe…

"Elize, don't think…," Teepo said. "Feel…"

"I…I don't know what to think," Elize admitted. "I don't know what I'm feeling… I…"

This whole thing was just too confusing, and simply standing here trying to sort things out wasn't helping. Sighing, the young teacher simply shook her head once more, heading back to Elle's with her heart still in turmoil.

* * *

Zoe continued to sit in her cell, her fingers still caressing where her lips met with Elize's. Unlike the younger girl, Zoe found herself smiling from their first shared embrace after all these years. It was just as she thought; soft, unbroken, innocent lips that had not graced the mouth of another. It was such a delicacy for Zoe, but she could little to indulge in the moment, her temper now beginning to flare.

"Are you going to actually do something, or are you just going to wait there all night?" the Splintered magician spat.

"I…I'm sorry," the sound of a young woman cried. "I had no idea about your past. I wish we could have-"

"Shut it!" another voice interrupted, followed by what sounded like a slapping sound.

"Really, you're supposed to be one of that man's four servants?" Zoe sighed, turning to the corner of her cell to find a sight that would normally frighten any other person.

Despite the innocence and frailty of the voice, from the shadows emerged an enormous figure. Clad entire in stone gray mail, layers upon layers of what looked like bone, black horns curved like a bull's, a face resembling a skull, and eyes as red as blood, stood the Great Spirit of Eternity, the Lord of the Underworld, Pluto. Despite her imposing figure, the Great Spirit's persona gave off the impression of a schizophrenic teenage girl, much to the shock of all those that ever met her.

"Lord Sekundes requested that we retrieve you," the Great Spirit's more serious voice explained.

"Yeah, he was, like, very specific that we-," the Lord of the Underworld's voice suddenly changed again, only to be interrupted once more as another slapping sound echoed from what seemed like her head.

"Let me do the talking," the more composed voice spat.

"Ugh, who knew one of the Great Spirits could be such an idiot," Zoe sighed. "Whatever, just get me out of here already."

With nothing else to say, a pool of darkness appeared beneath the Lord of the Underworld. Stepping inside, the unhinged spirit immediately disappeared into the vortex, as if she had fallen into a pool of water.

Yet the Splintered magician was hesitating for some reason now. Her thoughts again returned to the kiss she shared moments ago. Why? Why did she do that? Zoe always knew that her interests were always with the same gender, but to react that way with Elize… For many days and nights over the last several years she imagined what she would do to her. How she could strangle her, how she could burn her to crisp, how she could rip her limb from limb. And yet…

There were still the many nights they spent together, hand-in-hand. She remembered singing songs to her until she slept, she remembered drying her tears, she remembered rocking her to sleep, she remembered the soft smiles on her face, she remembered her giggles, she remembered…

Again they came, the voices that always went through her head. She knew they would come, the many voices of the past coming to haunt her once again. Silence, she always hated silence, she always hated it when neither she nor anyone else had something to say. Their words always paralyzed her, always babbling things such as encouragement and ridicule at the same time. This time was no different, this time it was her mother that started it…

"…be strong, Zoe…," she remembered her mother's last words amidst the blaze that was once their home. "…no matter what happens, never lose hope…"

"You're nothing more than a doll!" the harsh words soon echoed after. "You shouldn't feel anything!"

"Don't ever let anyone push you around or tell you what to do," her father's words soon followed. "If you're going to be a big sister, you need to be strong, strong enough to not only look after yourself, but those around you as well…"

"Clinging onto your emotions will only make things worse…," she remembered the advice of a raspy man's voice. "If you want to make it through the tests, you need to shut everything away, be nothing more than a doll. Only then can you survive just as I."

"You can do it!" her mother's encouragement was what she heard next, along with several other voices of her past.

"Screaming will only make it worse."

"There's nothing wrong with being happy."

"Continue the tests!"

"You'll be all right…"

"Stop struggling!"

"…remember who's the one pulling the strings…" these last words always put the rest to silence.

In that moment, the silence returned. As the many times before, she found herself somewhat wobbling, her body nearly falling over as she did so. Somehow the portal Pluto had created was still open, waiting by her feet. In her condition, Zoe could not find the strength to pass through it, her body resting against her cell's bars as she tried to regain her composure.

"Thinking about Elize again?" her own doll suddenly sprang back to life.

Again she saw herself staring into darkness, looking into an eternal reflection of black as she stared at the makeshift doll her parents made her so long ago. Flashes of those days in Labari Hollow reflected in her eyes once again, this time without the voices. It was enough to paralyze the red-haired woman again, every time she looked deep into those black button eyes, she was always reminded. How she wished she could rip out the doll's stuffing, how she would love to rip out its button eyes and turn its body into cinders. Yet something always stopped her, something in her past always thwarted her, something…

"…well…?" Claritha's voice snapped her back to the present once more.

The fear was draining itself again now, the Splintered magician now finally able to speak. Like she did back then, she closed off her emotions and shut it all away, doing so by speaking a single word.

"…no…," she simply said before stepping into the portal still laid out before her.

* * *

The City of Trigleph was a bustling part of Elympios; most Rieze Maxians who emigrated to Elympios always found themselves settling here and starting new lives working for one of the many corporations that were built here. It was a city of commerce, a city of hustle, a city where it was almost impossible to stop for five minutes. Yet this hour was an exception to the rule, this hour being the time when all of its residents were sound asleep, preparing themselves for their next grueling day. Even though its citizens were at rest, there was one who still walked the streets, one who found himself unable to conform with the rest of the city's people.

It wasn't uncommon for Jude not to fall asleep over the last month. In fact, often times he would work back-to-back shifts for a majority of the week simply because he couldn't bring himself into the land of slumber. There was always something, someone, who was always on his mind back then whether he liked it or not, and that someone was once again suddenly in his life. Her words from two hours ago were still fresh in his mind, the words 'I still love you' continuing to ring in his ears. Yet the words only brought further anguish to the young researcher. To say that he was torn about her feelings was an understatement.

Was he just lying to himself one month ago when he believed things would work out between them? It was ironic really, he was warned of what could happen by her ten years ago, or rather, by another version of her…

* * *

"Milla, wait!" he remembered chasing after the Lord of Spirits' Fractured self ten years prior.

It was after she arrived from her Fractured Dimension, her first night in Trigleph. Milla, the former Maxwell, she was the same as the Milla he knew in appearance only. From the brief interactions he had with her since her arrival, he could quickly tell that was where their similarities ended. The way she dealt with her current situation was not how he could have pictured the Lord of Spirits handled it. Withdrawn, angry and certainly saddened. Even though this wasn't the woman he had journeyed with a year prior, he simply couldn't leave her alone.

"What do you want?" she bluntly asked, not even bothering to turn around as she spoke. "Can't you see I want to be alone right now?"

"I'm sorry, the young researcher apologized back then. "It's just that-"

"Look, I said I'd tag along with you for the time being, what more do you want?" she questioned, aggravation still hanging on her voice.

"…sorry…," Jude found himself apologizing again. "…it's just that you look like someone I know, that's all."

"Someone you know?" Milla asked, turning around now. "You mean the Milla of this world, right?"

"…yeah," he admitted, "I haven't seen in her a year now, so-"

"Let me guess," the former Maxwell began acting standoffish. "Your Milla failed in her role as Maxwell, that's why spyrix is still rampant in this world?"

"Actually, she's still Maxwell," Jude explained. "She gave up being human to buy Elympios more time so that we can find a solution to Elympios' dependency on spyrix. She entrusted me to that future when-"

"She entrusted you?" the Fractured Milla scoffed. "…oh I see what's going on here… You and your Milla, you were both… I'll tell you this being the former Maxwell from my world. As long as she retains the title of Maxwell, don't ever expect a happy ending between you two."

"What do you mean?" the young researcher questioned. "While Milla ushers in the birth of more spirits and I continue my spyrite research, how can we not create a happy ending for our world?"

"I'm not talking about the world," the former Maxwell sighed. "…you really are dense, aren't you? I'll just say this, you should quit while you're ahead, it'll only hurt more later on…"

* * *

"How could I have been so naïve back then?" Jude sighed in the present.

Should he have he taken the Fractured Milla's words to heart as time went on? It seemed like he buried her advice the moment the Prime Dimension version of herself came back to him about two months ago, when they started their doomed affair. If only he had stopped that first kiss, if only he told her to return to being Maxwell, if only…

…if only he still didn't feel the same way as Milla still felt about him, Jude wouldn't be feeling this torn as he was now. Though he continued to deny it again and again over the past month, there was still a part of him that was still in love with the Lord of Spirits. Even though that was the case, her current return was only temporary, that she would probably just return to her duties once this whole matter with Sekundes was over. It didn't matter how Jude felt about the situation however, Milla said it herself a month ago. Her duties take precedence over anything else. Jude knew this for a fact now, and he would only set himself up for further failure if he even dared mention the feelings he still had in his heart.

"Hm?" the young researcher looked at his GHS.

The time on his mobile device was frozen for some reason, the time stopping at 12:03. When he last checked, this was the same time he left his apartment to grab some fresh air. Even tapping the screen did nothing; at first he thought maybe the device was broken, but then he saw tree leaves swept into the air, only that they were frozen in place. Looking around, he saw even more strange things; a bird in midflight with its wings spread but not falling, a traffic light that remained yellow, and even a shooting star in the sky that seemed to be locked in place.

Taking a moment to ponder what was going, the young researcher immediately remembered his conversation with the party just hours ago. That man, Sekundes, was said to control time and space as if he were one with Chronos, and if that was the case…

"You're up rather late…," the aforementioned man's voice echoed.

"You!" Jude quickly turned around to find the source of the voice.

Strangely, the Lord of Time and Space was simply standing by a corner with his arms crossed. Despite how Jude got into a fighting stance, the man seemed to bear no malice or intention to fight, remaining completely still with his eyes shut and his arms crossed. For several seconds the young researcher stood there, preparing himself for anything the Avatar of Chronos could throw at him, yet for some reason, the man simply remained in place.

"…is this how you greet everyone?" Sekundes sighed, taking his leave from the corner. "Seriously, you need to lighten up."

"What do you want?" Jude questioned, still not lowering his stance as the Demon King approached him.

"Why do you think it is we fight?" Sekundes asked. "What's the reason why this battle between Maxwell and Sekundes has gone on over and over, again and again?"

"You've come to end this current era, isn't that it?" the young researcher answered as the man continued to circle him. "Every time you come, it's to mark the end of an era and it's Maxwell's job to stop you."

"Really?" the man scoffed. "Maxwell is supposed to stop me from ending the current era?"

"Well why else have you come?" Jude questioned. "Every time you or any of your incarnations appeared throughout history, Maxwell appears to stop you and-"

"But then why does a new era replace the old?" Sekundes interrupted. "Have you ever thought about that?"

"What do you mean?" the Demon King's words intrigued the young researcher.

"You know the Tales…," he continued. "Maxwell and the Demon King always fight and civilization is destroyed. The old era comes to an end and the new era begins. Haven't you wondered how each of these battles begins? Have you ever thought about what's the cause for these battles? Don't you think that Maxwell would win at least one of these battles without crap being destroyed? And don't tell me it's just because Sekundes is a 'bad guy' and just messes everything up for everyone."

It was at that point that the young researcher began to lower his guard. It was just as the Demon King said, what was the cause for each of these battles to begin with? What was the cause of it now? Everything he had heard recently was that whenever Sekundes appeared, it often marked the beginning of the end of the current era. In spite of what happened earlier that day, it didn't seem like Sekundes was the one behind the attack during the Otherworldly Gate Mk. I's test; if anything, he seemed like just another pawn in the whole game. Moreover, the man didn't seem to have any malicious intent as he spoke to Jude, if anything, he seemed to just want to point out some holes in the old myths.

But if that's the case, does that mean that maybe the old myths were only half-truths, that maybe the Demon King was really…? For a moment he thought maybe there was a part of the story that Milla and Muzét may have been holding back, but then he recalled that neither of them had much information on these past events to begin with. There was also the fact that Milla had sacrificed so much in order to create the world they live in now; it wouldn't make sense that she would want it all to vanish after everything she had done and been through.

"Got nothing to say, huh?" the Lord of Time and Space broke the silence once again. "Why am I not surprised?"

"…why did you come here?" Jude asked now. "If you're trying to confuse me just so that I can change sides in your Spirit War, then-"

"I'm not here to point fingers or anything like that, I've just come to give you a warning," the man stopped his pacing now. "The seed you had planted is both a blessing and a curse. Though it may bring you happiness, it will also send the world as you know it to ruin. Are you willing to destroy the world for that happiness, for that seed to grow while destroying everything around it?"

"What are you talking about?" the man's words puzzled Jude. "How can spyrite bring about the end of the world? It doesn't kill spirits upon use, it was designed to-"

"You really are dense, aren't you?" the Demon King could only sigh again.

With nothing more to say, the man began to walk away, not even taking a moment to look back at the young researcher. After several steps however, the man stopped in place, the action causing Jude to ready his fists once again. Yet Sekundes did nothing however, simply standing there before he spoke once more.

"Emeraude and the Splintered await in the north," the man simply said. "Beyond the Resort Town of Hors, beyond the Celestial Hot Springs, deep into the snowy mountains you will find the EX Laboratories Secret Research facility. If you and your friends really wish to partake in the birth of the new era, go there. We'll be waiting…"

With nothing else to say, the man suddenly disappeared in the blink of an eye. Time itself began to move again at that point, the evening breeze once again gliding smoothly through the young researcher's hair. Despite the fact that time was once again moving, the young researcher found himself frozen, paralyzed by what the Demon King had just said.

"The seed you had planted is both a blessing and a curse," his words continued to ring in Jude's ears.

"The seed I planted?" the young researcher pondered aloud. "What is he talking about? The only so-called seed I can think of is bringing spyrite to the world, unless…"

Their final moments from last month quickly sprang back into Jude's memory. The last time they made love, the last time their hearts and bodies were one… Their feelings for one another had reached their peak back then, in that single moment, could it be possible that…?

"…there are things that Jude and I need to talk about…," he remembered her words to Ivar earlier that day.

Before he knew it, the young researcher found himself rushing home. As quickly as his feet took him, many thoughts began to race through his mind at an even quicker pace.

He remembered her actions from earlier that day. The way she jumped backward at the last moment instead of dealing a final blow to Sekundes, the way she continued to fight defensively during that entire battle, the way she got sick at the end of the battle, and then her strange eating habits that she displayed afterward. …what she wanted to talk about, could it be that…?

By the time he mind came to a conclusion, the young researcher found himself back at his studio, standing in the doorway as the Lord of Spirits continued sleep in his bed. His conclusion continued to race through his mind in that moment, his emotions once again battling one another on how he should feel. Shock, joy, anger, and many other conflicting feelings swirled inside him, the rush of emotions becoming more violent as he slowly approached her. He had to question her, he had to know. Why? Why would she keep him away from something like this?

"Milla?"

Yet he couldn't bring himself to wake her, watching her rest so peacefully on her side, her hand still reaching toward the couch from which he tried to sleep. As he saw her sleep, he could only sigh, the many thoughts and feelings within him beginning to cool. It wouldn't be right to wake her just to prove or disprove his conclusions.

"What am I doing?" Jude could only shake his head for what he was about to do.

Defeated, the young researcher decided to give up for the day. There was nothing he could do right now; all he could do was wait for the morning to confirm his suspicions and then pass along Sekundes' message to everyone. Even though his suspicions continued to swim through his head, Jude found himself too exhausted at this point to do anything, plopping on the couch once more before finally drifting himself off to sleep.

"Jude…," he thought he heard her murmur in her sleep. "I'm carrying your baby…"

* * *

_Skit: Worst Solo Ever!_

Elize: (sighs)

Teepo: Hey, cheer up Elize! You're worrying too much again.

Elize: …

Teepo: I know, how about a song; our made up karaoke always cheered you up in the past. Come on, give me something to work with.

Elize: …

Teepo: Alright, here goes. Ahem. (sings) Sadness and confusion, I don't know how to feel. I met an old friend, who had a heart of steel. Fire and rage in her eyes, surely it'd burn flies. Soft lips and peppermint breath were… …let's skip that part… Anyway, take it from here, Elize!

Elize: (sighs)

Teepo: (sings) The whole deal has me in a fickle, nothing can make me feel better, not even a tickle. Peppermint lips, my eyes at her hips, how I wish I could've stopped staring at her, but her body makes me purr. This song make me sad ever more, listening to it is simply a chore. I'm all done and I'm going to stop thinking now, so I don't have to hit you with a hammer and go pow!

Elize: …

Teepo: …man that song was depressing, this is the worst material you've ever given me.

Elize: …and this is the worst song we've ever come up with…

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, that's it, Jude now knows that Milla is having his baby. As to how he'll react to it, along with the rest of the party, I'm afraid we'll have to wait until the next chapter. For that matter, what about Sekundes' cryptic warning about the child? The 'curse' aspect of its existence will also be hinted at in the next chapter as well.

In regard to Elize and Zoe's relationship, I'm sure some readers might be clamoring that 'Elize isn't a lesbian!' or stuff like that. Again, I'm aware she's had a few moments in _Tales of Xillia _where she's had some moments with Alvin (and to some lesser extent Jude) and _Tales of Xillia 2_ where she blushes at Ludger's comments and some of the titles you can acquire when you increase your relationship level with her ('Elize's Lover' anyone?), but again I'm reminded of Teepo's comments and actions with Milla's 'bazongas' in _Tales of Xillia_.

Also, is Elize really a lesbian? Keep in mind that Teepo didn't exactly finish her comments to Sherry in the flashback sequence, nor was Elize the one to actually kiss Zoe in either the past or the present. Whether she actually is or isn't is something she'll come to terms with in the story; as far as any shoujo-ai/yuri content goes though, I'm afraid this is as far it will go in this aspect, so please don't expect any lemons involving Elize (or for that matter, Zoe) in this fic. (Also, can anyone guess where Teepo's "Don't think, feel" line came from and who said it?)

Regarding Zoe's character, I can clearly say that she doesn't have any interest in men; for that matter, her emotions are meant to be very unstable (such as wanting to kill Elize one second and then kissing her the next) due to the trauma she experienced throughout her youth (the conflicting messages of her parents and the Labari Hollow scientists don't help either). I was originally going to delve a little deeper in her past in this chapter, namely what happened after Labari Hollow, but the chapter ended up becoming too long (I'm afraid it will be delved into in a later chapter). When I get deeper into her past in later chapters though, some details would have to be censored or removed outright for this version of the story as she alluded to violence, prostitution and a lot of other dark stuff in her 'lullaby' (for that matter, her violent scenes taking place in the present will also be censored in a similar fashion as this chapter, namely with the world around her 'becoming a blur'; the scenes will still be written in detail in the uncut version). For that matter, Milla will be confronted by Zoe about what she did to her family in a later chapter.

Also, I'm sure some readers are also wondering how can Zoe cast spirit artes without the use of a mana lobe being an Elympion and all. I won't give anything away just yet, but I can state that it's not because of the Exsphere she has implanted on her chest and she doesn't have a spyrix or spyrite. This is mystery that won't be answered until much later I'm afraid.

In terms of Sekundes' Four, as we learned in this chapter, Pluto is the first Great Spirit that is under his command. As far as the identities of the other three, I'll just say that we'll learn their identities in the next few chapters; I can however say that two of them are not the monsters that work for Pluto that you fight in _Tales of Xillia _and _Tales of Xillia 2_. The other three who serve Sekundes are canon beings found in other _Tales _games, but who they are will be revealed later on.

In regard to the City of Hors, I read a little bit about it as being a location in Elympios on the Taleslations tumblr page the other day. It's supposed to be a train stop in the north according to some of their theories and translations of official source material. I'd assume that maybe the Celestial Hot Springs from _Tales of Xillia 2_ is also in that area since you can't actually visit it yourself in the game or find it anywhere on the game map.

On an entirely different subject, I saw the English dub trailer for _Tales of Zesteria_ recently. So far I'm happy with the voice actors who have been announced (namely Alexis Tipton playing Alisha, Carrie Keranen playing Lailah and Caitlin Glass as Rosé), but I've read mixed reviews of the game itself (not counting the limited role of a certain character that is). After seeing the trailer, I began pondering about maybe adding some of the Seraphim into the story, namely Mikleo and Lailah, but what role they'll play, I'm still not sure yet (though at this point, I'm leaning toward just cameos and nothing very substantial). If you guys are interested in seeing them make or not make an appearance, please vote on the poll I've placed in my profile. (By my count so far, it seems like this fic has at least six of the _Tales_ games referenced in some way, adding the Seraphim will make it at least seven.)

Anyways, in the next chapter, it's time to go back into some action. Although we'll see Jude's reaction to Milla's pregnancy, the party's reaction may have to wait until the chapter after. Anyways, if you would be kind and leave me a review, it would be greatly appreciated. Your kind words encourage me to continue and update faster. Until the next chapter, take care and thanks for reading!


	13. Simply Divided

**Author's Note: **Welcome to Chapter 12 of _End of an Era_! In this chapter, we finally see Jude's reaction to Milla's pregnancy. As I've stated several times before, this story is mostly a drama, and although we get a bit more into the action this time, the focus is still on the drama.

Unfortunately there was a bit of delay in this chapter as I had to remove a section about Emeraude's past; I had written a decent size chunk of story around it, but then after finding some source material, I found that what I had written conflicted with canon material and was forced to remove it entirely. I was hoping to delve a bit into her past a bit since it wasn't really discussed much in _Tales of Graces F_, but it'll have to wait until a later chapter so that I can rewrite so that it matches with the canon source material.

Another delay was because the fight scene in this chapter was dragging a bit long, so I was forced to split it in two and put the second half in the next chapter. My chapters these days have been so long that I thought I should try to condense it a bit more to make easier for some readers to read.

Anyways, in this chapter, we have a bit more foreshadowing for future events; _Tales of Phantasia_ fans may recognize this plot device upon its mentioning. We also see what the 'curse' aspect of Milla and Jude's child is and how it may eventually affect the world as they know it.

In any case, I think I've said enough for now, so let's get to the story.

* * *

_Chapter 12: Simply Divided_

"Upload complete…" the words flashed across the director's vision now. "Initiating start up for Body #12-13-03."

The green-haired woman woke now; the capsule containing her latest mechanical body now opening. Emeraude found it pertinent to make sure that all capsules containing all of her extra bodies stood upright after a few prior encounters she had with Sophie in the past. If her failed creation did try anything while any of her bodies were still inactivated, this would at least provide Emeraude a better fighting chance if she happened to find the purple-haired girl waiting for her. Moreover, now that her loyal servant, Psi, had been returned to her, he would be able to activate any of her mechanical bodies at the first sign of any danger.

"I suppose this is the part where I'm supposed to say 'good morning'?" the EX Laboratories director found herself frowning upon seeing the unwelcome guest in her lab.

Gilford, the young leader of the Splintered. Emeraude didn't really care for the young man himself; he was so impulsive, so quick to anger, always jumping into things before fully comprehending them. At the same time, he was indecisive and weak as a leader, always trying to limit his men's casualties and whatnot to the best of his ability. The director didn't know how this group was able to survive with him as their leader, but then she quickly saw her answer when she saw his faithful servant standing beside him.

"Needed a place to mull over your daddy issues?" Emeraude sarcastically quipped.

"How dare you insult me you-!" the Splintered leader quickly flared.

"Calm yourself, Young Master," the leader's faithful servant stopped the young man. "After all, if it wasn't for Emeraude, I literally wouldn't be standing now."

Again Kaon was able to talk sense into Gilford, the young man quickly reminded of his debt to her as his eyes turned to the spyrite-based mechanical leg his servant was standing on. On its side, one could clearly see the words 'EX Laboratories' stamped on it. These artificial limbs certainly didn't come cheap, even with the abundance of spyrite that now populated Elympios and Rieze Maxia alike. In fact, if it wasn't for this woman from another world, the Splintered would have just been another forgotten memory, another branch of the once great Exodus that was buried in history. Even if he should act grateful, there was still something about this woman that Gilford didn't like.

"We don't have time to waste," Emeraude said, getting to the point as always. "I'll take it that man delivered the message last night?"

"Surprisingly yes," Gilford nodded, trying to keep his emotions in check. "In fact he insisted that he went. In either case, Milla Maxwell and her friends will be coming here."

"Then it's time we go straight to work," Emeraude quickly ordered. "Gilford, I want you to send one of your best men to the base of mountain path to intercept the target. Make sure that they can actually follow this order."

Again this woman was grating his nerves. He didn't quite understand how, but somehow the director had gotten wind of his attempt on the Lord of Spirits' life. Still, why should he follow her orders; Emeraude wanted her alive so that she can enact her plan, whatever that was. The entire reason he became leader of the Splintered to begin with was so that he could destroy Milla Maxwell. However, he knew he couldn't volunteer himself to such a task, nor could he do the same with his subordinate, Zoe, who also shared that same hatred as himself. He knew he had to assign someone however, but who…

"May I volunteer for this mission, Young Master?" Kaon raised her hand.

"Kaon? You can't-"

"And before you protest, let me assure you that I can already use this artificial leg as well as if it were always my own."

"But-" the young leader tried to protest.

"Besides, you know full well that I too deserve the chance to defeat Maxwell," the woman continued. "The Lord of Spirits… The sins that had been wrought upon this world time and time again are inexcusable. If anyone is to defeat Maxwell and still fulfill Lady Emeraude's request, then you can trust no other than I."

"Kaon…"

"Before you start drawing out your little drama any more, let me assure that she will have back-up," the director interrupted. "I've already set up a few security devices along the mountain path, I even have a little something for Kaon, something that will allow her to traverse the landscape and the battlefield more easily. Psi!" she snapped her fingers at the mechanical boy.

With the press of a button, part of the floor between the three began to part, revealing a flat piece of metal that hovered off the floor. It was another marvel of EX Laboratories' spyrite technology, a personal hovercraft of sort (or more like a floating metal board), enough to house one person. Even this product had not yet found its way to market, another prototype the director seemingly invented herself unbeknownst to the rest of her company.

"This platform has been programmed to only work if you're sitting on it," Emeraude explained. "It won't work if anyone happens to throw you off or if you dismount. That is unless of course someone just happens to take off your new leg; if it does fall into someone else's possession then they'll be able to control the platform if they try to pilot it with your new leg in their possession."

"As convenient as it is appears, it's not exactly the most comfortable," Kaon admitted, sitting on the device with both legs hanging from one side. "…still, its advantages easily outweigh the discomfort," she said, the device now taking her a little above the air.

Gilford could only watch in silence as his subordinate sat on the platform. The way she sat on there, he could tell from the expression on her face that it brought back some memories, pleasant ones at that. It was rare to see her smile despite her nurturing demeanor, and this was one of those rare circumstances when those thin lips actually curled.

Come to think of it, Gilford didn't really know much about Kaon before eleven years ago. He was always left in her suddenly came into his life when he was seven years old, acting as a mere servant to him at first. After his father passed, his mother soon took over his father's duties, leaving the young Gilford mostly in Kaon's care. Yet after his mother taken from him a year later, Kaon was all that remained. For the past eleven years, she had always been there for him. She was his second mother, his best friend, and…

"Remember, I want Milla Maxwell alive," the director reminded the Splintered soldier. "You can do whatever you want with the rest, but bring her to me in any condition you wish as long as she's breathing, barely breathing if you need to make it so."

"If that is your will," the woman bowed.

"And I'm assuming you'll have the rest of us on standby on different posts in the mountain?" Gilford questioned, returning to the matter at hand.

"Naturally."

"Then I'll take my position at the southeast outpost," the silver-haired man volunteered. "I'll assign Zoe to this building's main hallway."

"Really, what a surprise?" the aforementioned magician said, walking out from the shadows now. "Here I was thinking you were going to have that man act as the last stand between them and our dear director here."

"Enough idle chatter," Emeraude ordered. "You all have your orders, now get to your positions immediately!"

"Yes ma'am!" the three soldiers quickly said in unison.

Upon leaving the room, the three of them already began to part ways, each one beginning to take a different path toward the direction of their assigned posts. Again Gilford was worrying, the small child inside of him still crying for his faithful servant. Yet he couldn't bring himself to show weakness; it was a lecture she gave him often, usually behind closed doors.

Taking a look in her direction, he found the woman hovering on her platform, her form shrinking by the second. Again his worries began to overtake him, the young man simply shaking his head as he reached for the pendant she had given to him as a child. The centerpiece was simply made of silver, cut into the shape of a crescent moon. Every time she went away, he was always reminded of her words, the words she whispered to him when both his parents passed.

"Don't worry, Young Master. I'll always be by your side."

Not wanting to become sentimental any further, the young leader only shook his head, running toward the exit as quickly as his feet could take him, his hand clenched over the crescent moon pendant hanging on his neck…

* * *

With the three now gone, the director walked over to her office chair, a pensive look on her face despite the clear and concise orders she had just given. Despite her commands and the measures she had set up to capture Maxwell, she knew that those three had little chance to even defeat her. They would act as a buffer if anything she thought; weaken them bit by bit before she could usurp the Lord of Spirits' power for herself. Yet even Emeraude knew that a fourth buffer may be necessary, one stronger than the Splintered. She knew she needed a greater power, a power that was equal to that of the Lord of Spirits. Again she felt his presence, the X-factor that reached out to her and the Splintered not long ago.

"The art of manipulation, boy wouldn't your father be proud…," the Lord of Time and Space scoffed from the corner.

"Unlike a certain somebody, I don't have any daddy issues," the EX Laboratories director simply replied, still not facing her guest. "What I'm doing is for the rebirth of my world; I thought I made it clear that I would be willing to pay any price to bring Fodra back to the days of old with me at its helm."

"Great, another one with a Machiavellian complex," Sekundes sighed. "Seriously, you, Gil, and those two women all have issues… …by the way, that's a nice ring you have there…," the man surprisingly changed the subject. "That stone… It's a diamond, isn't it?"

"…don't think I don't know what you're getting at with that question," the green-haired woman quickly saw his intentions. "The only way you're getting a hold of it is through my dead body, and before you get any ideas, just remember who it is that's keeping you alive; you're on borrowed time after all. If I were you, I'd finish that job I gave you when you first swore your allegiance to me."

The Demon King could only grit his teeth at the woman's last statement, his hand reaching for the violet sphere implanted on the back of his left hand. The Exsphere, a device that used the soul of a deceased individual to augment one's abilities, but at the same time, at least for the Avatar of Chronos, it was also…

"…I understand…," was all he could say. "Don't worry, I'll get the job done. I will destroy them from the inside-out…"

* * *

The atmosphere was tense, it felt like one could cut it with a knife. The fact that nobody was talking didn't help either. The way they sat in their train seats, the way none of them made eye contact with anyone else, it was if they were all strangers with one another. Elle had already gotten used to Sophie being silent, but everyone else, even Leia, acting so distant was not the type of reunion she expected after ten years.

"Are they always like this?" Ivar asked the young recruit.

"Not really," Elle shook her head. "Normally we'd all be talking about something, from dried gels to what were supposed to do, someone usually has something to say. I think something happened last night when we all left…"

The young recruit couldn't have been more right the Lord of Spirits thought to herself. Something did happen last night, and not just last night either, but this morning as well…

* * *

Milla was used to always having her slumber interrupted in the middle of a dream; in the past, it was always one of the Four or what she thought was a sudden noise that would suddenly awaken her, but this time, her morning was greeted by something else entirely.

It began as an unpleasant gurgling coming from her stomach, followed by a bubbling pain. Her stomach felt like it was burning itself from the inside, the organ twisting upon itself as it made the Lord of Spirits noxious. Within seconds she felt as if the contents within would escape her mouth at any moment, causing her to suddenly jump out of bed and run straight for Jude's bathroom.

The contents of her stomach burned her throat as she excreted it. The fire from her abdomen spread to the rest of her body, the entire world feeling as if it were engulfed in Efreet's flames. Her breath was also searing, her pants and gasps short and painful between each session. It felt like an eternity before she felt her stomach beginning to calm itself, her hand barely even able to pull the lever of the toilet as she flushed the contents down the drain. Finally it felt as if she could take a real breath, her body practically falling over backward, the bathroom wall the only thing stopping her from hitting the floor.

"Milla, are you okay?" Jude's voice echoed from the other side of the door.

"Yes…," Milla panted. "I'm fi-!"

Again her stomach was acting, her face once again finding itself quickly hovering over the porcelain bowl again. The torture was worse this time, the Lord of Spirits barely having any time to breath as the bubbling sensation spread more quickly than the last. The situation she was in now, she couldn't bring herself to have Jude see her in this state. No, it was more like she couldn't have him see him in this state, not unless…

"Milla, I'm coming in!"

A putrid aroma quickly rushed into Jude's nostrils the moment he opened the door, the smell was as wretched as the time he forgot to clean out his fridge for three months. Upon realizing his presence, the Lord of Spirits quickly flushed the toilet, only to find herself still excreting more of her stomach's contents the moment after as she hunched over the porcelain bowl. Worry hung over Jude as he saw the Lord of Spirits in her pathetic state, rushing over to her with his left hand rubbing her back with a bit of pressure and his right hand pulling back her now neck-length hair. After several moments of massaging her back, the Lord of Spirits finally began to feel better, slowly pulling herself backward with her former lover still by her side.

"Thanks Jude…," Milla panted as she flushed the toilet one last time.

"You're not sick are you?" the young researcher questioned, placing his hand atop her forehead.

"Really Jude, I'm fine," she said, brushing away his hand. "I can take care of myself."

"Take care of yourself…," the Lord of Spirits could already feel the animosity in his voice. "Do you mean just you, or do you also mean our baby as well?"

His words quickly paralyzed Milla. How he found out about the life she was carrying inside her she had no idea. She thought she was careful in trying to hide this fact until the time she thought was right, but… No, Jude was always very observant, he often caught hints or clues most people could easily overlook, whether it was slight inconsistencies in the environment to last minute strategy changes on the battlefield. Still, the fact that he found out before she could tell him…

"…how did you find out?" was all Milla could say.

"It doesn't matter how I found out!" he yelled. "The fact is you hid this away from me!"

There it was again, the side of Jude she just recently discovered, the anger and rage she never thought he had. Already his brows were furrowed, and his hands tightened into fists. She felt those glaring eyes pierce into her soul as the night before, and just like then, she felt his anger spreading like a disease. Standing up once again, she felt her emotions also boiling, quickly taking over her words as she spoke.

"Of course I had to keep this away from you!" she retorted in the same tone as the young researcher. "If I told you about this right after I ended our relationship, you'd only react in the same way as you are now!"

"That's a lie!" Jude snapped. "If you had told me sooner that you were pregnant, then I… What you did was selfish, Milla! To hide the fact that you're even carrying my child was selfish; it's the worst thing you've ever done to me!"

The Lord of Spirits couldn't deny the truth of her former lover's words; it was selfish to not tell him sooner, especially after she learned of its existence shortly after its inception. However, she still allowed her temper to control her words, causing her to retort in the same manner as she had until now.

"It was selfish, but what I was supposed to do?!" Milla spat at the top of her lungs. "I had broken up with you that evening, and for me to go back to you and tell you about our child after, it… It wasn't right! How was supposed to tell you about our baby after I hurt you like that? How was I supposed to tell you that I still want to raise our child? How was I…?"

For the first time it seemed like the Lord of Spirits allowed her emotions to truly get the best of her. It was only the second time Jude had seen her so upset, had seen her actually break down and cry. He knew now that the way he approached the matter was totally wrong; maybe it was the shock that drove him to act so irrationally, maybe it was the fact that she hid this fact from him all this time, maybe…

"…sorry," the young researcher apologized. "I had no right to get upset."

"Jude?"

For the first time in what seemed like an eternity, he felt the need to tear down the wall he set around his heart. The life inside of her was his child too, the culmination of the love they shared up until one month ago. To react in the way he did was just wrong, just childish. If he was going to play a role in their child's life, then…

The way things were now… Even Jude had to admit this is not how he wanted things to end up becoming with his former lover, even if he was still bitter about what happened one month ago. No, it wasn't just the breakup, he was going to be a father now, a parent to a child that he and Milla made together. He never once thought of parenthood before learning of this fact the night before; he did imagine marriage a month prior, but to actually raise a family… The idea of him being a father…, it did fill the young researcher with a bit of unease, but at the same time, he felt… excited, maybe even a little happy. Yet there was still that fact that his child's mother may again one day…

Again he was having trouble getting his thoughts together, not sure what to say. What he was sure of however, was that he didn't want to upset her even more, he didn't enjoy watching her cry, he couldn't bear…

"Milla… I…"

"Hello, hello, is anyone home?" the sound of Muzét's voice echoed from outside.

"Just a minute, Muzét," the Lord of Spirits called, drying her tears the best she could as she spoke.

She left the bathroom now, walking to the living room and opening the door to Jude's apartment as if the events that transpired didn't happen whatsoever. It was clear to her that her former lover was still hurt, not just over their breakup, but the fact that she hid the truth of their child for nearly a month now. These arguments, this tension, she couldn't bear to continue them much longer. Perhaps it was best to keep silent about the matter, to act as if the events of one month ago didn't happen; it had to be this way she thought. If she could only close her heart, if only she could focus on her mission, then maybe, just maybe she can spare herself and him the pain. But as for their child… That would have be to something she would have to decide upon after her mission. Yes this is how things should be for now, what would be the point of even raising their child if there would be no world to raise it in…

* * *

"Last stop, Hors!" the train announcer interrupted the Lords of Spirits' memories of earlier that day.

"Guess that's us," Ivar announced as he stood up.

"I don't see why we couldn't just use Muzét's knife to teleport us," Elle groaned as the party made their way off the train.

"Sekundes is the Lord of Time and Space," Rowen explained. "As his powers are similar to Muzét's, I can only conclude that he would see us coming if we were to use such a method. We would essentially be asking to just walk straight into an ambush if we did so."

"Aerial transportation is out of the question too," Sophie added. "Knowing Emeraude, she most likely already has an anti-air security system in place."

"Ugh, I guess it's old-fashioned walking then…," the young recruit sighed again.

"Before we go any further, does anyone have a spirit fossil battery I can borrow?" Alvin asked the rest of the party. "For some reason my GHS just died."

"That's strange, mine too," Elize added as she pulled out her mobile device.

"That's why you need to charge it every night, Elize," Teepo lectured.

"Mine is also dead," Gaius added.

"What the, I can't believe it!" Leia suddenly exclaimed next. "Mine was fully charged last night and now it's already down to 30%!"

"You know that's the exact same GHS I gave you ten years ago," Alvin reminded his former girlfriend. "The battery life on those things goes down the longer you use it."

"Yeah, the actual battery life, not the GHS itself," the editor quickly retorted. "I changed out the battery just a week ago. There's no way it could just drain from 100% to 30% in just over two hours!"

"For that matter, my Allium Orb has been fritz since yesterday," Elle added. "I had it fully developed with a water-based extractor and about halfway through with a shadow-based extractor, but now both are almost reset."

"Mine's almost reset too," Muzét added. "It's as if the mana's been drained from it."

"Maybe something is draining the mana around us…," Jude concluded. "But just what-?"

The young researcher's analysis quickly halted at that moment, the words of the Demon King springing to mind again when his eyes turned to former lover. The entire world seemed to stand still at that point, the world around him and the Lord of Spirits becoming nothing but black. He heard a heartbeat as he stood there, low and weak. He thought it first it may have been his own heart at first, but soon he found its source, literally lying in the belly of his former lover.

In that same moment, he thought he saw what he believed was a flow of mana pulling itself into her stomach, as if it were a black hole absorbing every bit of mana within its reach. At first Jude believed that it was merely paranoia, or perhaps a delusion from his recent lack of sleep, but then he heard that man's voice once again.

"The seed you had planted is both a blessing and a curse," Sekundes' words echoed in Jude's ear. "Though it may bring you happiness, it will also bring about the end. Are you willing to destroy the world for that happiness, for that seed to grow while destroying the world around it?"

"…no," Jude could only shake his head at his latest conclusion. "That can't…!"

"Is something the matter, Jude?" his former lover questioned, acting coldly as she did eleven years ago.

It couldn't be true, could it? Their baby, a child borne from a Human and Primordial Spirit, it was a miracle in itself, but at the same time, was it really the source of all the mana influxes they've been experiencing lately? The world they fought so hard to create eleven years ago, the trials and tribulations they overcame, was it all for naught? No, how could he even think such a thing; this was supposed to be his baby, his living legacy to the world, and to think of it in such a way… Even if Jude's hypothesis was true, it would be only a matter of time before it also… Milla, was she even of aware of the dangers and implications of carrying their child? Where would she stand if one day she had to…?

"Jude?" the Lord of Spirits called to him once again.

"…sorry, I… I just need to be alone right now," was all he could say.

The young researcher excused himself at that point, unsure of the direction he was heading. His sudden departure puzzled the entire party, none of them even able to guess what was going on through his head at that moment. At least everyone except the two Spirits in their party.

"Jude…," Milla tried to follow, only to stop after a single step.

He was still upset, he had to have been. Ever since their fight this morning, the Lord of Spirits believed he must've been bottling up his emotions for so long that…

Even if he is feeling this way right now however, Milla knew she didn't have time to waste. Sekundes was out there, waiting for her. If she didn't act soon, the end of this era might already take place without her having done anything to prevent it. She was Maxwell after all, the Lord of Spirits, and as the Lord of Spirits, she had to consider the mission first.

"…never mind him," the Lord of Spirits quickly reminded herself of her duty. "Everyone, let's-"

"Milla, I think you should go after him," her sister interrupted. "I know you're trying to stay focused on our mission, but I think this is one of those moments where it would be better to follow your heart. …at least that's what I think Humans call it."

"Funny hearing that from you," the Lord of Spirits said, surprised by her sister's advice. "…but you're right, there are some things that Jude and I need to talk about. If Sekundes truly wanted to end this era without my intervening, he would have already done so."

"Well, at least you're thinking logically instead of just rushing into things this time," the Great Spirit smiled.

"Thanks I guess… Jude, wait!" Milla called as she began to walk in the same direction as her former lover.

"Great, more drama…," Alvin sighed as the Lord of Spirits disappeared into town. "Seriously Jude, get your head out of ass!"

"You're one to talk," Leia quickly spat at her former boyfriend. "Ever heard the phrase 'practice what you preach?'"

The former mercenary was hoping their fight from last night would have been squashed by now, but it was clear that the chief editor wasn't going to let things go so easily. Again he saw her glaring eyes, her impatience easily shining through, her anger not even hiding behind a smile as she had always done in the past.

'Hasn't she already have enough?' Alvin thought to himself. 'It's like she's trying to pick a fight or something.'

"Seriously, are we going to do this again, right now of all times?" the businessman groaned. "Just let it go already, Leia! There's nothing else we-!"

"Oh there's plenty else you still haven't told me!" Leia quickly interrupted. "And you still haven't answered my question about-!"

"Just lay off already, will ya?!"

"I'll lay off once you tell me what I need to know!"

The party had just gotten into town and already they were falling apart. First Jude and Milla, and now Alvin and Leia… Even though Elize and Elle met with the Alvin a few months ago on a simple inventory run for his work, they didn't exactly have much time to talk at the time, if anything it was more about business than anything personal. For that matter, they hadn't seen Leia in a few years either, at least five by their count. Yet the way they were acting now, it was almost as if they were married couple in a rather heated argument, an argument that borderlined on divorce.

Unwilling to see her friends in such a state, the young teacher tried to speak.

"Alvin, Leia, please let's not do this right now…," Elize tried to calm the two down.

"Elize, stay outta this!" Alvin spat.

"Hey, you leave her alone!" Leia quickly yelled. "She has nothing to do this!"

"Yeah, and you have nothing to do with what's going on in my life!"

"That's a load of garbage and you know it! Your life became part of mine three years ago! If only I knew ahead of time our relationship was going to end up like this I wouldn't have invited you to my room back then!"

Again tensions were high, the tempers of the businessman and the editor so high that they were practically melting the snow around them. Both were acting so stubborn, neither one willing to back down from one another. It frustrated Leia to no end that Alvin was still being so stubborn, how she had the urge to just punch him to knock him back into his senses. Knowing Alvin though, he'd probably just get even more angry from such an action. Still, there was one course of action she knew that would allow her to win this conversation while ending it at the same time…

"Yeah, well- Hey, don't walk away from me!" the former mercenary yelled as Leia began stomping off. "This isn't over!" he cried as he walked after her.

The others were left dumbfounded from what they had just witnessed; another couple gone just like that. The sight of seeing their friends break down certainly was an eye-opener; in the last ten years since they were altogether, just what did they all miss? Even Elize and Elle weren't aware that Alvin and Leia were in a relationship, or for that matter that Jude and Milla…

What happened to everyone? This was the question that lingered in everyone else's mind now. Ten years ago it was nothing like this; back then everyone was so open, so close…

"Do we really have time for a lover's spat?" Gaius surprisingly broke the silence.

"Yes, speaking of which, I'm surprised you didn't bring your fiancé, Gaius," the monarch suddenly found the Great Spirit's eyes glaring at him.

It appeared to be Gaius's turn now. Even the monarch found himself completely taken off guard by Muzét's sudden question. The Great Spirit was often in a good mood; mischievous at times, and only foul when pushed. Yet the Rieze Maxian king didn't understand the reason for her sudden outburst. Had he offended her in any way? He didn't believe so, but if he did, he certainly wanted to get to the bottom of it.

"Why are you upset, Muzét, I don't-"

"You can be so inconsiderate sometimes!" she huffed, beginning to hover away as she did so.

"Muzét, stop! You know there's no I could bring Lady Julia on this journey, after-"

"Don't follow me!"

It was just Sophie, Elle, Elize, Rowen and Ivar now, the five of them in complete shock and confusion over the events that had transpired. At this point, they were expecting another two to suddenly depart from their group, fretting over something the others weren't aware of. For some time the five simply stood there, unsure what to think or say.

It was certainly more clear than ever that time seemed to have unraveled the bonds they once shared; they were all practically strangers now toward one another now, with none of the remaining five sure of what to say in that moment. The circle they once formed was now more divided than ever, with small groups having been formed in its place, groups that seemed to know nothing about one another. Ten years seemed to be enough time to divide them all, their goals and priorities having been splintered by the times.

"…was it always like this when you were traveling ten years ago?" the former handmaid tried to ask.

"…nothing of the sort," the Rieze Maxian Prime Minister answered, "although my memory may be failing me and I may have simply forgotten."

And then there was silence, the remaining five unable to say a single word to one another. Elle could still feel the tension, the unease and unrest that was now spread throughout the once close group. Ten years ago, even though she was still a child back then, there was hardly any anger, there weren't many fights, there was always the desire to make peace with everyone else regardless of who started the argument. But now…

"Everyone…," Elle could only look at the different directions the others had stormed off in.

* * *

Again Jude found his fist striking the trunk of the tree. The pain in his knuckles had left his entire hand numb, but it didn't do anything to settle the conflicting emotions he was feeling.

"Why?" he struck again. "Why? Why, why, why, why, why, why, WHY?!"

Exhaustion had finally taken over the young researcher, causing him to collapse to the floor. Despite his waning strength, his eyes continued to focus on the sunlight that shown through the shade of the snow-covered trees. Once more his thoughts started to become clear, but just as he was about to find solace, he saw her face once again, her words echoing in his ears once more.

"I'm the Lord of Spirits, Jude," the source of Jude's anger echoed once more in his ears. "I live solely to protect spirits and humans from harm. I cannot simply live for one man when it is my duty to protect all forms of life from evil."

"Because I'm still in love with you, Jude Mathis," he then remembered her words from the night before.

"Jude…," her words before his last night's sleep echoed again. "I'm carrying your baby…"

But it wasn't just her words her heard. He also remembered the voices of others, of the warnings he had been given in the past and the present…

"I'll tell you this being the former Maxwell from my world," he remembered the Fractured Milla's words "As long as she retains the title of Maxwell, don't ever expect a happy ending between you two."

"The seed you had planted is both a blessing and a curse," the Demon King's words were the next to speak.

"Maybe something is draining the mana around us…," Jude's own words soon followed.

"Why, Milla?" his fists clenched once again in the present. "Why did you do what you did? Why couldn't you tell me? Why did you even want to be with me if you were only going to return to being Maxwell? Why is our child…? Why-?!"

"Why indeed?" an uneasy, but wispy voice echoed behind him once again.

Sitting back up, the young researcher found the Lord of Spirits standing a few feet before him. At first Jude wanted to send away his former lover, to tell her to go away and leave him in his own misery. Yet when he saw the uneasy look on her face and slight shifting in her feet, his anger slowly began to melt away, his guard lowering in the same manner as it did during their reunion a few months ago.

"…do you mind if I sit with you?" the Lord of Spirits asked coyly.

"…sure…," Jude replied, a fraction of his frustration still remaining.

Not saying another word, the Lord of Spirits sat beside the young researcher, the two of them not even facing one another from where they sat. Like many times before, silence was the only noise exchanged between the two of them. For several minutes it seemed like the two only sulked together, their eyes glued to the floor as they let time pass them by. Unable to take this awkwardness any longer, the young researcher tried to excuse himself from the scene, only to stop the moment Milla opened her mouth once more.

"…I'm sorry…," the Lord of Spirits said, her eyes still glued to the ground. "I've only complicated things for you again, haven't I?"

Again Jude found himself conflicted in speaking with her. A part of himself wanted to yell at his former lover, that her presence was only confusing him further, that he was getting ready to move on and all of a sudden she came back into his life once more. Yet there was also a part of him that wanted to forgive her, that he didn't mind her return and that he wanted to raise their child. But then there was his hypothesis that their child may unwillingly be destroying the world they fought so hard to create, that their child may one day even unwillingly kill its mother and drain the mana of Elympios and Rieze Maxia. All three points were equally valid in Jude's eyes, but not wanting to commit to a single one, he spoke his next words.

"Life only gets more complicated as you grow older," the young researcher replied.

"…it's funny, who knew love could be so complicated," the Lord of Spirits weakly laughed. "Even after breaking up, there's still that whirlwind of emotions that continues to wreck havoc on your soul."

"…yeah…"

Again Jude found himself unsure of what to say. If he were to speak with her, he knew that he would first have to sort through what he was really feeling. Still unsure, he continued to keep his mouth closed, waiting for the Lord of Spirits to speak again.

"Have you ever thought about what it would be like if I did say 'yes?'" he let Milla initiate the conversation once more. "About where we would live, where we would work, or even taking care of our little one, do you ever think about any of that?"

"…I don't know…," he simply answered.

"Sometimes I think about the what ifs, the what could have beens," she continued. "Like what if I were to remain in the Human Realm? What if I decided to get a job or go to school? What if I stayed at your home and raised our child together? What would our child be like? What kind of person would our child grow up to be? What would our child…?"

His ears continued to pick on a single word she continued repeating. 'Child.' Why was it that that the word brought him so much joy and so much sadness at the same time? Even though he and Milla were no longer together at this point, he could no longer deny that there was still a part of him that wanted to be with her once again. Yet if his theory was right, then one day, even the mana she used to maintain her current form would eventually…

"Milla, can I tell you something?" the young researcher interrupted. "About the baby… I think it-"

Her lips quickly silenced his before he could speak another word. Even though he was angered by this action the previous night, for some reason he allowed himself to indulge in their kiss. It was like a breath of fresh air, filling his being with life, yet making him feel so weak at the same time. In that moment he thought he could forget everything that happened in the last month, that everything after that was water under the bridge.

But he couldn't be find any solace in her embrace; he couldn't feel its warmth, he couldn't feel its comfort, he couldn't feel his heart. He was once again reminded of her words during their break up; she was the Lord of Spirits and her duties took precedence over anything else. Again he felt as if she were toying with his emotions, the young researcher pushing her away in the same manner he did the night before. Yet he found he couldn't be angry this time, there had already been too many misunderstandings in the last two days that he didn't want to escalate another fight.

"Stop it…," he simply said.

"Why?" she questioned. "Do you not want to be with me? Do you not want to raise our child together?"

"…I do want those things, Milla…," the young researcher admitted. "…but…, things are complicated… Between you, me and the baby… Right now I… just don't know how to feel…"

"…I see…," was all the Lord of Spirits could say. "Jude, I-"

Before any more words could be said, the two soon found themselves suddenly being shot into the air. In a single second their conversation had been interrupted, the sudden explosion that erupted beneath their feet separating the two and creating a cloud of fallen snow to spread into the air. The young researcher found himself face first in the ground shortly after, his vision blurred by the combination of smoke and melting snow as a dull pain surged through every part of his body. His arms were already drained of strength at this point, barely able to pull himself back up. Yet he didn't care about his own situation, he was more concerned about hers.

"Milla!" he called into the settling debris.

"So you're Maxwell's lover…," a woman's voice echoed from above, that person now hovering down as she sat on what looked like a black metal platform.

"I take it you're one of the Splintered?" Jude questioned, finding the strength to stand upright again.

This woman was a little different than the other Splintered he had encountered so far. At this point, it was believed that a majority of the Splintered or any other faction of Exodus were made up of young adults, probably no older than Alvin's age, but this woman, she looked to be in her mid-thirties. Her yellowish green hair stood out from her modified Exodus uniform; the uniform itself was still a single piece navy blue cloth that nearly bordered on purple, but the similarities seemed to end there. This woman refused to wear to wear the standard issue helmet, black gloves and black boots, the lower half of her uniform appearing to be more of a long skirt than pants. Unlike other Splintered, this woman refused to use a firearm as a weapon, instead opting for a staff with a mace-like head on one end. Even stranger was the color of her eyes; green at first, but then shifting back and forth between yellow.

"My name is Kaon," the woman graciously introduced herself. "My apologies, but so long as you stand by Maxwell's side, I must-"

Before she could state another word, the platform suddenly rose upward once again, barely evading a ball of fire which burst to her left. Turning to the source, Jude quickly found the Lord of Spirits as the source of the attack, her left palm pointed forward while her right hand grasping her broken blade.

"Jude, get back!" Milla ordered.

Not waiting for his protests, the Lord of Spirits quickly ran forward, the air unevenly whistling along the outline of her shattered steel. Seeing this, the Splintered woman tried to maneuver her platform high once again, only to find her opponent leaping into the air with her sword above her head. The steel of their weapons clashed in the next second, its impact sending the two of them straight to the ground. Another blast of fallen snow erupted into the atmosphere the moment the metal device struck the ground, the burst nearly knocking Jude to the floor. Before he could gather what exactly happened, a single figure quickly emerged from the cloud of melted snow, followed by a blunt impact meeting with his abdomen.

"Foolish," Kaon simply stated as her hovercraft ran past him as he sunk to the floor.

The woman was somehow racing this device rather fluidly despite the confines of the forest they were in, effortlessly avoiding any trees, branches and rocks that came her way before finally stopping in a small open area just a few feet before the two of them.

"Come now, this can't be all the Great Maxwell and her lover can do?" she taunted.

Oddly, Jude found himself a little more winded than usual. Looking back, he also found the Lord of Spirits in a similar circumstance, kneeling on the floor and short on breath. It was strange; the moment this fight began, Jude felt a little weaker, a little slower too at that. For a moment he thought maybe the blow had struck him harder than he thought, but then he remembered his friends' reactions just moments ago.

Pulling his Allium Orb from his pocket, he then noticed that it seemed to have weakened, with many of the components he had extracted in the past resealed once again. A single blow couldn't have attempted to reset his Allium Orb, if anything the situation right now only further confirmed his hypothesis.

"Are you perhaps waiting for me?" the Splintered soldier questioned. "Very well, I shall oblige!"

Again the woman came over at a rapid rate of speed, effortlessly dodging the trees and rocks as she sped. The Lord of Spirits stepped forward this time, her left arm swinging to the side as she chanted her latest arte's name.

"Rock Trine!"

In that instant, several sharpened rocks emerged before the woman's platform, the arte causing the woman to slow down her device in that moment. In that some moment, Jude felt a small tingle emit from his Allium Orb, his thoughts soon being filled with the strategy of another. The young researcher immediately recognized the thought process, the combination of physical attacks and spirit artes. Linking, one of the many attributes the Allium Orb that led to their many victories in the past, in that same moment, Milla had chosen to link her Allium Orb with Jude's.

"Our souls are one!" Milla cried as she sped forward once again.

Again he saw her strategy, charging with her as they ran toward their now struggling foe. In that same instant, he saw her thoughts the moment she thought them, her strategy as clear to him as if it were his own. It would start with Milla's Binding Sphere arte, followed by his Sun Spark arte, culminating in their Linked Arte Judgment Gate. If they could just pull it off, the maybe they could stop their opponent in her tracks, taking away that platform that gave her an edge in mobility.

…yet something was strange as they drew closer. Jude felt it at the same time as the Lord of Spirits. The ability to use the Binding Sphere arte, for some reason it wouldn't activate. Again Jude's hypothesis was ringing true, his ability to also use the Sun Spark arte also seemingly forgotten. Despite this however, Milla continued her charge with no apparent strategy in her mind.

"Milla, wait!" Jude tried to order.

Yet she ignored his plea, her duty as Maxwell taking precedence once again. With her broken sword still in hand, she charged straight into the woman's path, their enemy already preparing for the Lord of Spirits' swing. For a mere second their steel clashed, a loud ring echoing throughout the forest the force behind the impact itself knocking the Lord of Spirits backward and into the air once more, with more shards of her sword raining into the air.

"Milla!" Jude cried.

The woman's platform then sprang forward, her arm quickly taking hold of Milla's collar mid-flight. Despite the apparent predicament she was in however, Jude's worry quickly dissipated, their thoughts still linked via their Allium Orbs.

In that moment, Milla took the remainder of her weapon and embedded it into the woman's shoulder, twisting the blade into a lock as she did so. A shrill cry escaped Kaon's lips in that same instant, forcing her to suddenly release the Lord of Spirits from her grasp and into the traveling winds. Knowing that his former lover hadn't thought anything else through after, he quickly leapt toward her now, catching her in his arms before placing her safely on the snow-covered ground.

The moment their feet touched the floor, their gaze returned to that of their enemy, finding Kaon having lost control of her platform in that instant. No longer was she traversing the winterscape with ease and grace, her vehicle now bumping into trees, boulders and shrubbery alike. With every impact, the platform seemed to only speed up faster, the device teetering more and more, nearly throwing off its rider with each crash. Finally however, the front of the platform collided with that of a fallen boulder, the impact knocking its rider off and onto the earth on the other side.

"Are you all right?" Jude questioned the moment he thought it was safe.

"I'm fine, Jude," she tried to assure him. "You don't have to-"

"That was reckless, Milla!" the young researcher was quick to yell. "Do you know what could have happened if-?!"

"I just said I was fine, Jude," the Lord of Spirits bluntly reassured him again.

"You idiot!" he found himself insulting her for the first time. "You may be fine, but have you already forgotten about what you're carrying in-!"

"Of course I haven't forgotten!" she quickly retorted. "If the risk was too great, I wouldn't have done what I did!"

"And just what would have happened if I wasn't there to catch you?! Have you ever thought about what might-?"

"Of course I have! That thought…every waking moment it lingers in my head… If I had it my way, I wouldn't be risking our lives at all!"

Another odd silence came between the two now. Milla knew her recent actions were a bit reckless, but at the rate she and Jude were going… No, this wasn't the time to think about their relationship. Again, the Lord of Spirits needed to consider her goal in stopping Sekundes, but after what she just did, Milla was without a weapon now. The City of Hors sold many things, but this was one of the few towns that didn't actually have merchants that sold weapons. For that matter, she had sent the Four back to the Spirit Realm before they left Trigleph; though they were feeling better compared to yesterday, they still seemed a bit drained and Milla couldn't have them take anymore of the precious mana she had brought to Elympios eleven years ago.

"…at least you got her…," the young researcher broke the silence.

"Though I suppose it was a bit crude and reckless now that I look back on it…," Milla agreed.

Before anymore words could be exchanged however, the crashed platform suddenly began to move again, twitching for a mere second. At first they thought the device was merely malfunctioning at this point, but then it began to move again. The third time it moved it began to hover on one side a little more, as if it were scooping something from off the ground.

Much to their shock however, the device had picked up the woman, who was now battered and somewhat bloodied, the remains of Milla's sword still engraved into her shoulder. Strangely however, the woman was still moving, though her breathing was much heavier than before. At first it seemed as if the fingers of her hand had become paralyzed and stiff, the woman slowly bending them inward and causing them to crack before returning to the normal mobility. It was apparent now that the woman still had the conviction to continue, that her crash was a minor setback.

The pain was excruciating, but at the same time, invigorating for the Splintered soldier. Her voice wanted to cry in anguish from the fires that ran down her every nerve, how the clots in her veins dulled the will she imposed upon her body. Despite it all however, a memory from long ago continued to fuel her, burned in her memory just like the fire that was erupting within her every fiber.

"Maxwell…," she seethed.

* * *

Again that faint memory replayed before Kaon's eyes. Those final days that seemed like a nightmare; water, fire, wind, earth, ice, lightning, shadow and light, she remembered the many elements that fought that day. She remembered the pain she experienced back then, what she was feeling now and when she had her leg cut off was nothing like she had to go through that fateful day…

"…Why…?" she asked back then, the feeling of betrayal taking precedence over the elements the forcefully enveloped her body. "After all this time, why-?"

She remembered all of them, all nine of them as they watched her fall. She trusted them, she had gone against everything she believed in just so that she could fight for her new beliefs. They agreed to fight with her, to end this never-ending cycle. But in the end, they still lacked the courage to fight, they couldn't bear to resist change. And so…

"…of all people…," she glared at a single large figure as her vision went black. "I… I trusted you the most…"

* * *

Neither Milla nor Jude could make sense of the Splintered soldier, her body now being wrapped in a bright white aura. The aura itself was faint at first, circling her like steam. As seconds passed, the illumination surrounding her made itself more known, slowly rising to the heavens like fire. Despite being battered and bloodied, the woman continued to stand, the grip on her staff tightening as the light began to burn everything around, from snow, rocks, to even trees, covering them all in dark black soot.

"I won't lose!" she cried. "I won't lose to you again, Maxwell!"

"Milla, stay back!" the young researcher ordered, readying his fists again as he stepped forward.

'Wait, something's not right,' Milla thought to herself as she observed the woman. 'That crash should have easily killed any normal human. Just how…? No, it can't be, she's-!"

The energy she was emitting, it was definitely that of spirit artes, but the level in which it was intensifying, it was beyond that of any level most humans could even hope to achieve. No, it wasn't just the level of spirit artes that concerned Milla, it was the spirits themselves. The way they were reacting to her, this was beyond a simply lending mana to the caster, it was if the spirits and her synchronized in some way, as if they were one and the same. This level of power, though Milla had only heard the tales, she now knew that this was no mere woman who was serving the Splintered, it was-!

"Jude, watch out, she's-!"

Again the woman charged forward once again on the board, the speed of the device much quicker than before. Oddly, the woman didn't even try to veer away from any obstacles, simply letting them get caught up within her charge. Without a weapon of her own anymore, the Lord of Spirits attempted another spirit arte, attempting to cast it as swiftly as she could. However, the syllables of her casting seemed too slow, her enemy already a few feet away. Yet Milla found herself suddenly stopping her incantation, finding her former lover pulling her to the side from her arm, stepping before her as if he were ready to take the blow himself.

Yet the blow never came, the sound of metal ringing suddenly echoing throughout the area. A piece of metal was now protruding into the platform, as if it were somehow binding the device from moving, albeit only a little. Upon closer inspection, the two quickly recognized the metal, being a small dagger often kept in the former conductor's arsenal.

"Kaon!" the prime minister's voice echoed from behind the two.

"Rowen J. Ilbert…," the Splintered soldier brought her vehicle to a sudden stop as Rowen and his remaining comrades came running to the aid of Milla and Jude. "I'm so glad we could meet again. I see you've brought the rest of Maxwell's companions with you…"

"That woman was casting spirit artes earlier, wasn't she?" Leia questioned as she readied her staff. "Why is a Rieze Maxian working with the Splintered?"

"Rieze Maxian or not, she's still aiding the Splintered," Gaius simply said, drawing his sword as he spoke. "Anyone who dares challenge the peace we fostered between our worlds is our enemy!"

"In either case, we suggest that you surrender now," Muzét ordered the woman. "You're clearly outnumbered and I highly doubt you could cast enough spirit artes to take all of us down."

Kaon could only grit her teeth at the Great Spirit's words. Unlike her young master, the Splintered soldier knew when she was outclassed. Even her hatred for Maxwell wasn't enough to allow her to prevail in this fight. That woman, if it weren't for her, then…

Yet Kaon would only regain her composure, reminded of another tool that was implemented into her artificial leg. Though she disliked the woman who hired her young master and his forces, her under-handed tactics did come in handy in situations like this. Not wasting any time, the woman then pressed a single button on her artificial leg, pressing it twice. The action only puzzled some of her onlookers, but the Lord of Spirits and her sister immediately knew something wasn't right.

"…the cries of the Spirits…," Milla quickly recognized their howl that was inaudible to Human ears. "Just what did you-?"

In that moment, the ground began to quake, the earth moving with a quick thud for a mere second. Another quake followed soon after, the floor once again moving, this time more heavily and lasting a second longer. A third quake, a third vibration, the trees within the vicinity now beginning to fall. For a moment the party thought that maybe Kaon had triggered several explosions within the moment, that she was attempting to blow up the mountain and cause an avalanche. However, the Lord of Spirits quickly spied something in her eye, a giant structure that seemed to come out of the mountain itself.

This structure, it was practically a piece of the mountain, with uneven ridges and numerous boulders apparently strung together to form limbs. Its shoulders seemed to rise taller than its head, its body surprisingly slender and smooth. A blue light pulsed through various parts of its body, almost like blood pumping through veins. Its pure white exterior heavily contrasted with the ferocity it displayed, the pure white snow covering every inch of its existence. With every step, the ground shook further and more heavily, nearly sending everyone to the floor. Yet this was only one of two that made themselves known, the other one soon spotted by other members of the party, its kinsmen slowly but surely making its way to rendezvous with the first.

"What are they?!" Elle could only exclaim.

"Golems," Jude immediately recognized the constructs. "But it looks like they've been modified to use spyrix…"

"A small gift from Emeraude," Kaon said, crossing her real leg over her artificial one as she continued to sit on her floating platform. "Sorry, but your journey ends here, Maxwell…"

* * *

_Skit: It's Personal_

Elle: (sighs) Since when did our group become a traveling soap opera? It seems like everyone's been hooking up with another. Jude and Milla, Alvin and Leia, Gaius and Muzét, who's next?

Elize: Um…

Rowen: Ahem.

Elle: Seriously? You two? No offense Rowen, but aren't you a bit old for Elize, and I'm emphasizing on the "bit".

Teepo: Yeah. Elize may like them older, but she doesn't like them ancient.

Elize: Teepo! I'm sorry, Rowen, but I just don't see you in that way…

Rowen: Oh ho ho! Dear me, I wouldn't dare of starting such a relationship with my protégé.

Ivar: Hm, then I suppose all that's left then is me and-

Sophie: Don't even think about it, okay.

Elle: Yeah Ivar, you can't pick up on a married woman!

Ivar: Wait, me pick up on a married-? No, I wasn't implying that! I was thinking that maybe you and-

Elle (yelling) If you think you and I are going to become anything more than co-workers then I've got big news for you, buddy! (walks away angrily)

Ivar: …so then, what are the remaining options…?

Elize: …I think I'm gonna go now… (walks away with Teepo)

Sophie: …it's not gonna happen… (walks away)

Rowen: …

Ivar: …so I'm guessing…?

Rowen: …I believe I'd rather be a bachelor for my remaining years, and not the swinging kind mind you…

* * *

**Author's Note:** And so we have another cliffhanger… Originally I was going to have the fight with the golems and Kaon take place and end in this chapter, but the fight ended up running longer than expected. Unfortunately it will have to wait until the next chapter, along with the party's reaction to Milla's pregnancy; without giving too much away, some of their reactions won't exactly be good. Speaking of which, now we know the curse aspect of Sekundes' warning. You can believe that this will certainly affect some of the party members' reactions upon learning of Milla and Jude's child…

Regarding Kaon, like Gilford and Zoe, she too wishes to defeat Maxwell, but her goal goes beyond simple revenge. Her quest is not just personal either, and without giving much away, it does fit into the grander scheme of the plot. As to the power she wields, and why Milla recognizes it, it all fits into this grander scheme.

I recently saw the news regarding the announcement of _Tales of Berseria_; is it just me, or does the main character, Velvet, look like Milla? Personally, she looks like what would happen if Milla and Jude had a child; she has Milla's hair and figure, but at the same time, Jude's hair and eye color. Just thought I'd point it out is all. In either case, I'm looking forward to _Tales of Berseria_; I'll definitely be pre-ordering it for Playstation 4 when I get the chance (of course, I'll still have to play through _Tales of Zesteria_ when that comes out in the U.S.).

Anyway, I don't really have much else to say this time. In the next chapter, we have the conclusion to the Kaon fight, more drama (as expected) and, if page count permits, more of Sophie's past. If you'd be kind a leave me a review, it'd be greatly appreciated. Constructive criticism is always welcome as it allows me to improve my craft and give me inspiration to continue and improve my writing. See ya in the next chapter!


	14. Her Burden

**Author's Note:** Welcome to Chapter 13 of _End of an Era_! In this chapter, we have the end of the Golem fight, as well as a few character revelations, especially regarding Sophie's past after the events of _Tales of Graces F_. This chapter took a bit longer to update than expected because of what I wanted to put in, namely a few revelations that I decided were okay to reveal now, but I think the chapter turned out pretty good because of it.

Anyways, we have another character make her debut in this chapter; _Tales of Phantasia_ and _Tales of Symphonia _fans may immediately recognize her once she's mentioned, but as for the role she'll play in the story, I'll admit she fits into the grander scheme of this story's plot. Speaking of which, I hope to have Act 2 (which I'd like to call the _Emeraude Act_) of this story finished by December of this year; Act 3 will bring the larger plot into the forefront, namely revolving around Sekundes and the past eras. Of course, there will still be plenty of drama as well in Act 3, along with the debut of more characters of the _Tales_ series (although which characters and what roles they'll play will be revealed later on).

I think I've said enough for now, so let's get back to the story!

* * *

Chapter 13: Her Burden

In that same instant, both of the golems raised their arms upward, slamming them down in the next second. Again the earth shook with their sudden strikes, this time launching the entire party into the air. One of the constructs reached for Teepo at this time, nearly closing its fist over the puppet's body. Before it could fully close its hand however, the young teacher swung her wand at the golem, a beam of darkness emitted from her swing, knocking its hand away.

At the same time, Elle reached for the pistols on her holsters, aiming each one at a different construct. Blam, blam, blam, she fired each gun three times, one right after the other. Strangely, each of the war machines backed away from the bullets, staggering slightly back the moment the impact met with their glowing 'veins'.

Following up on his subordinate's attack, Ivar found himself jumping onto the shoulder of one of the golems. With the construct still distracted from Elle's firing, the former handmaid quickly plunged both of his swords into one of its glowing veins. An inhuman howl escaped what was supposed to be the war machine's mouth, the former mercenary then taking the opportunity to unleash his own attack on that same creature, firing off several rounds of his own into its mouth.

"Eat lead!" the business man cried as unloaded each of his rounds.

"Here goes!" Gaius cried after, readying his sword at his side. "My sword cries out… A white blaze to vanquish evil!" he cried as he swung outward, a blaze of fire emitting from his swing before he took to the air. "Absolute Domination!"

In those few swings, the golem was already in pieces, defeated in record time. Despite their Allium Orbs acting up, somehow they had come out victorious against one of these war machines.

"When I said 'eat lead', I didn't mean it literally," Alvin could help but quip as he stared at his latest work.

In that same moment however, the same felled golem began to rise from its feet once again. It was like watching something out of a horror movie, the way its dismantled pieces suddenly began turning into a single gelatinous-like body that soon returned to its former shape. Though they seemed more fragile than before, it seemed as if these new mechanical beasts had the ability to regenerate in some way.

"How is that even possible?!" Jude exclaimed. "Regenerative spyrite technology; so the director has-!"

"Watch out!" the Lord of Spirits warned.

At the same time however, another of the giant war machines started to lunge at the party, literally jumping headfirst toward them. Jumping out of harm's way, the golem ended up striking the original mechanical beast the party thought they defeated, impaling it through its chest with its head. Yet the two still returned to their feet upon separating, despite the gaping hole that was now embedded in one of them, that hole quickly filling itself once again after several seconds.

"Everyone, try using elemental artes!" Rowen ordered, remembering their strategy from ten years ago.

"Elemental shot!" Milla quickly cast her next incantation.

In that same instant, the four elements of fire, water, wind and earth combined into a single blast, escaping the Lord of Spirits' palm in almost an instant. The sudden surge of energy was enough to obliterate everything in its path, turning trees, snow, bushes and everything into nothingness. Strangely the mechanical beasts did nothing to avoid the attack simply allowing the surge of mana to come their way.

Another explosion followed upon impact, the blast nearly knocking each of the Lord of Spirits' allies backward. If these things were anything like the originals from ten years ago, then the blast should've at least lowered their defenses, making them vulnerable to their attacks after. It went just as predicted Milla thought, the constructs were still standing, but they were possibly weakened from the attack now.

"Now!" the Lord of Spirits quickly ordered.

Not wasting any more time, the chief editor lead the next charge, her childhood friend at her side, each one taking a different golem, with Ivar and Sophie running behind them. From the rear, their other comrades provided support, with Elle and Alvin firing at their foes with their firearms as Milla, Muzét, Rowen, and Elize attacked with various elemental artes.

'I got this!' Leia thought, believing the next few blows should send these things packing.

The enemy was now within her staff's reach, her friends' attacks now coming to a halt. Knowing that it was all on her now, Leia focused all of her strength into her next swing, her voice crying into the heavens with her strike. As the weapon swung through the wind, the chief editor's staff began to glow a bright white, her entire weapon turning into a single beam of light. It was her Elongated Staff arte, a technique that helped her win many battles in the past, its power only enhanced by the other soul that now resided in her body.

"Hah!" she cried as she forced every ounce of her strength into her next blow.

Another cloud of smoke erupted upon impact, the power behind her strike nearly knocking the editor off of her feet. The swing was enough to fell an entire army she thought, it was supposed to be enough to halt even the strongest of foes. Yet as the smoke cleared, she found her illuminating polearm stopped against the exterior of the mechanical creature, as if the staff were merely resting against its body. Despite her efforts, it seemed as if the war machine was able to absorb the power of her strike, having not moved a single inch from where it stood.

"What the?!" Leia exclaimed.

As if on cue, the golem attempted to lunge its fist at the editor, her former boyfriend immediately began to open fire once again. Seeing his childhood friend's failed attempt at a strike, Jude found he her no choice but to retreat, halting his charge as he leapt backward with his next step. Ivar too retreated with his next step, jumping to the side at the last minute as the second golem lunged in with its fist. A second strike soon followed however, the swing catching Ivar off guard as he was in mid-jump. Luckily the impact of the blow never came, the golem's attack halted as blasts of elemental artes distracted the mechanical beast once again.

"Everyone, get back!" Elize ordered her friends.

Yet instead of simply pulling back as the young teacher instructed, the weapon in Leia's hands suddenly began to change as she swung it outward with one hand. In that instant, the staff itself appeared to collapse and expand at the same time, the light conforming to the shape of what seemed like a multi-section whip. The golem's arm fully extended soon after, the chief editor barely evading the strike as she jumped to the side in a somersault-like fashion. Again the mechanical beast moved with its target, turning around while swinging its arm. Again Leia evaded the strike at the last moment, this time jumping over her, before jumping to the side again to avoid a third strike.

"Wait, what's she doing?" Alvin questioned, unsure why his ex-girlfriend continued to simply evade the war machine.

Though the businessman didn't understand her tactics, Sophie quickly recognized the power she was displaying. The way she transformed her staff into a type of 'light whip' and the way she was moving around, Sophie quickly recognized that Leia was utilizing Little Queen's power once more, this time using it to bind their enemy. It was a tactic Sophie only learned much later after her initial merging with the former Fodra servant, but a technique that also…

"We have to do something!" the ex-mercenary exclaimed, trying to rush in with his sword.

"You mustn't rush in blindly!" Rowen stopped him. "A golem isn't something that one can hope to defeat alone!"

"But Leia's-!"

Again the earth shook violently, the sudden shaking forcing him to turn to the source. The second golem was not joining the first's attack on the editor, the combination of both war machines making it even more difficult for Leia to even dodge. Even for a sharpshooter like Alvin, the rate at which his ex-girlfriend was moving was just too fast; even if he or anyone else were to attempt and cover fire, the probability of hitting Leia was just too great. But still, he couldn't just stand back and watch, he had to-

"Are you just going to bicker amongst yourselves?" the woman who activated these machines continued to sit on her hovering platform. "She can't keep dodging forever…"

"Man, screw you!" the former mercenary aimed his gun at the woman.

Blam, blam, two shots fired, but each one suddenly melting from the white aura their foe still emitted. With the wave of her hand, streams of the energy suddenly began to collect before her, coalescing into a single sphere before being thrown at the party.

"Photon!" Kaon chanted the name of her arte.

In that same instant, the ball of light suddenly exploded, the streams of mana within bursting violently outward in a seemingly random fashion. The light itself burned to the touch, melting and cauterizing the environment and wounds it inflicted. Rowen himself experience the effects of the arte firsthand from its initial burst, a single beam of life piercing a bit of left bicep during his attempt to dodge. The wound it inflicted did indeed burn, but it left no blood, just a scar in its wake. Upon seeing the trees and rocks the other beams struck, it looked like it could pierce through any form of resistance with ease, having left holes the same size of the beams in its wake.

"Why you…!" the young recruit cursed, retaliating with several shots from her twin pistols.

Not relying on her force field again, the Splintered soldier took to the air once more, her hovering platform quickly veering her away from each of the shots with relative ease. Instead of simply evading the strikes, the woman charged toward the party using the full velocity of her vehicle. Again everyone was forced to go on the defense, each of them barely able to jump out of harm's way, none of them able to properly counter her charge as she easily flew passed each of them.

"Ray!" she quickly followed with a second arte incantation.

Another burst of white energy followed, this one raining from above, and randomly striking downward. Again the earth rumbled from the blasts, the area quickly being covered by the same white powder that adorned the ground. The Splintered soldier could only continue to hover as she witnessed the carnage below her, making sure to stay out of range. Even though she knew the full capabilities of her artes, she also knew that there was a high probability that Maxwell and her companions had survived the blast. The range of her Ray spell had become more random and less concentrated over the years, its strength severely waned compared to back then…

"What?!" she exclaimed as a single figure suddenly began to emerge from the clouds.

A single woman had emerged, a Great Spirit to be exact, one she had no prior knowledge of. This spirit, it came at her at a speed that rivaled her own platform's, her hair suddenly swinging outward like a whip. Veering to the side at the last minute, several strands somehow made contact with the cloth on her shoulder, cutting through it as a fine blade. Even though she dodged the sudden lunge, the hair seemed to move again, this time following the path of her dodge. Using the staff in her arms, she allowed the hair to wrap around her weapon instead, stopping the hair in place.

"You're a new dog of Maxwell's, aren't you?" Kaon glared.

"I'm no dog," the Great Spirit smiled. "I'm her big sister!"

Using her hair again, Muzét lifted her foe upward, removing her from her platform. Thinking she could no longer use the device, she quickly threw her opponent downward with all her might, hoping that gravity will do the rest. Yet somehow the floating device seemed to follow her, her hand barely catching onto its edge as she plummeted. Instead of riding the device again however, she simply used it as a platform, using it to hurl herself at the party members still on the floor.

Not caring who her targets were, she swung her staff in quick succession, striking the former handmaid and the young teacher before finding her fall suddenly stopped when her staff met with the sword of her third target. Again the elder man managed to hold his own against her; Rowen J. Ilbert, the one person who she quickly grew an admiration for.

"I find it amusing how in such a short amount of time, we always seem to meet in very similar circumstances," Kaon simply said.

"Likewise…," the former conductor quipped.

* * *

With the others now occupied, the girl from another world turned her attention to the mechanical creatures that Little Queen's new host was still fighting. Even though she was holding her, it was only a matter of time before she knew Leia wouldn't be able to continue this pace. No, it wasn't just the pace; the power she had used so far was already… Even Sophie knew her powers' limits back then; Little Queen's strength came with a price, a price that was often too much for humans to pay…

In that same instant, the golem finally landed a single blow, knocking the editor backward several feet with a single swing of its arm. The impact forced Leia to strike the trunk of a tree, the force paralyzing her body in that same instant as a dull pain ached through her entire back. Unable to move, the ground caught her fall, her arms unable to move according to her will. Though the one that struck her was unable to move anything but its arm, the second monstrosity started to move, slowly making its way to the fallen editor.

Despite witnessing these events, they were of little concern to her. Despite seeing all of them in danger, the purple-haired girl simply shook her head at their predicament. Her mission was to destroy Emeraude, that was the entire reason she began this journey. Many times throughout this journey she continued to tell herself not to get herself involved with anyone else, to keep her distance regardless of what happened. She intended to follow through with this decision; she had to if she were to finish her mission as quickly as possible. In order to save this world and many others, she had to push forward, she had to focus solely on her mission. These people had taken her as far as they could go she thought, and now she was supposed to take herself the rest of the way…

…yet Sophie found herself relenting her decision upon taking a single step, her attention then drifting back to the each of her struggling companions. Again her conscience was conflicting with her duty, the memories of her old friends and their battles coming to the forefront. The way they fought to protect one another, how they refused to leave anyone behind, that feeling she had long forgotten was taking hold of her again. No, it wasn't just them that fought so hard to protect one another, it was also her.

When they were children, when they encountered Lamda underneath Windor Castle, she had the chance to simply destroy him, she could have simply let Asbel, Cheria, Hubert and Richard die and she could've completed her mission then and there and be done with it. But she didn't do it back then, she couldn't go through with it. She couldn't let them die, she couldn't ignore their pleas for help, she couldn't…

This situation, the impending danger to the others, it was the same as back then; despite how she wanted to simply leave them on their own, despite the importance of her mission, despite how she told herself to keep everyone she met at a distance, she found herself unable to do so. These people, even though she didn't know them very long, she knew she couldn't just leave them as they were now.

Unable to ignore these memories any longer, the purple-haired girl gave into her conscience, her hand reaching for the heirloom she unwillingly inherited on her back, grasping its hilt as if it were strangling the neck of her foe. Screaming at the top of her lungs, her legs suddenly began to move, charging forward as quickly as she could, her form virtually disappearing in the blink of an eye.

In that instant, the still free golem quickly lunged its fist at where it last saw the purple-haired girl. Effortlessly however, the girl evaded the strike by jumping to the side, freeing the weapon from its scabbard at the time, tossing the sheath backward upon being drawn. A second punch soon followed, causing Sophie to jump into the air to avoid the attack. Instead of jumping backward or to the side however, she allowed her leap to take her straight into the air, her feet then landing on the construct's still extended arm. Using her foe's arm as a bridge, she charged forward as quickly as possible, the edge of the sword's blade cutting through the stone-like flesh of the mechanical beast as she drew closer to its head. Within seconds, the speed at which she accelerated was little more than a blur once more, the only sign of her presence being the growing sparks of fire that trailed her path. Yet her form took shape once more, stopping just before the war machine's face, the blade of her sword now entirely engulfed in flames.

"Burn!" the young girl quickly swung the steel to the side.

In a single stroke, Sophie slashed at the beast, the sword effortlessly cutting through the hardened flesh. In the same moment she finished the cut, the same embers that traveled down her blade ignited her foe, causing the war machine to howl once again as it began to fall backward. Before she could lose her balance however, the purple-haired girl swung again, this time with the element of ice covering her blade. Again the mechanical creature howled with the cut, its cry cut short as a glacier grew from within its form before encasing it entirely in a frozen prison. Yet Sophie's attack didn't end there however, the purple-haired girl taking to the air again, this time with the element of lighting taking hold of her sword as she lunged it downward.

"Hah!"

Before she could land the final blow however, the purple-haired girl soon found her body's fall suddenly stopping, her hands suddenly releasing her grip on her sword, the blade flying deeper into the snow-covered forest. Before she could comprehend what was happening, she found her sides suddenly being crushed inward and herself being lifted upward. From the side of her eye she then saw the source of her sudden capture; the golem that Leia had managed to bind was still able to catch Sophie, catching her in mid-jump.

It was then that she cursed her decision, her temper beginning to flare as her eyes met with the mechanical beast she thought she was defeated. She felt its boulder-like fingers tighten against her body, crushing into her abdomen now, practically stabbing into her as it tightened its grip. A shrill cry escaped the purple-haired girl's mouth in that same instant, the pressure within her body reverberating a dull pain throughout each of her nerves. If only she hadn't gotten distracted, if only she didn't let her past memories dictate her decision, if only she had only ran as she originally planned, then…

Before the purple-haired girl could lament further, a blast of elemental mana suddenly struck the arm that held her. The blast was enough to release the Sophie from the mechanical beast's grasp, causing her to fall to the floor before. Much to her shock, she found herself suddenly being lifted once again, this time being caught in the arms of another. Looking up, she found the Lord of Spirits' sister carrying her, flying her to safety from the battlefield.

"Are you all right?" Muzét questioned the purple-haired girl.

Sophie could only nod at the Great Spirit's question, her gaze returning to the battlefield they had just escaped below, finding a few of the others now focusing their efforts on the two golems. The first thing she noticed was the former mercenary rushing straight into the battle, not to face the enemy head on, but to rescue the unconscious editor who had been knocked to the sidelines. Supporting him was the young teacher, who was already casting a spirit arte with the assistance of her puppet.

"Dark Visitor!" Elize cried as several shadows in the shape of hands suddenly burst from the earth.

"My blades cry out!" Ivar followed up as he took to the air before quickly plummeting back down with the dagger in his left hand leading his fall. "Your defeat is at hand! Howling! Shimmering Impact!"

A surge of mana burst from the point where the former handmaid's blades struck, the golems themselves slowly being eaten away by the concentrated blast. The constructs still continued to move however, the deteriorating limbs still attempting to move forward as they reached for the Spirius agent. Their efforts seemed futile at first however, their bodies still bound by the effects of Elize's artes. Yet the more time passed, the more her incantation began to wane along with the power of Ivar's Mystic Arte.

"Why isn't it working?!" the young teacher exclaimed as the effects of her arte waned.

"C'mon Elize, concentrate!" Teepo frantically cried.

"We mustn't give up!" Gaius tried to rally his comrades. "We still have a chance!"

Although the Rieze Maxian king attempted to instill morale into his friends, the fact of the matter was that at this current rate, the battle would end in the enemy's favor. Gaius himself knew of the original golem's structure and how they worked; even if these were new models, they had to still have some sort of core or energy source. However, it seemed like each time they attempted to get to the core, these machines would regenerate somehow. If only they could somehow expose the core, then…

"Lord Gaius!" an annoying woman's voice suddenly echoed from out of the forest.

"Lady Julia?!" the monarch immediately recognized his fiancé's voice.

Several shots suddenly struck the mechanical beast after the shrill cry. From out of the trees a woman suddenly appeared, leaping straight into the foe with a revolver in her hand. Another two shots followed, forcing the golem to cover its face from the projectiles as the woman reloaded another six bullets into her gun with a single flick of her wrist.

The moment the new bullets were in place, the woman then landed on the creature's other arm, using it as a bridge as Sophie had moments ago. Again she shot at the beast, this time shooting at its right and left sides. The bullets found their mark, the mechanical beast howling in that instant, quickly lowering its arms as it cried. Yet instead of falling, the woman leapt upward the moment the golem lowered it arms, jumping toward the beast's face. Reaching into her dress, she then pulled out a cube-shaped device, the woman twisting the top for a mere second before throwing it into their foe's mouth.

Another explosion soon followed, the construct transforming into a gelatinous form soon after. Yet the woman simply didn't stop there, jumping straight into the blob as she fired again, her shots clearing up some of the masses, revealing a glowing violet sphere within. Upon seeing this, the woman fired a single shot thereafter, the single bullet piercing the illuminating device through the center. Another inhuman howl followed, its many pieces suddenly halting where they were, sinking into the snow within seconds soon after.

Gaius, Elize, Sophie, Alvin, Leia, and Muzét could only stand in shock now; they had not expected the battle to end in an anti-climatic manner… With the arrival of Gaius's fiancé also came several DOGS agents, each equipped with various firearms and explosives. Each of them came running from the same direction Lady Leonhart had come, arriving almost in masses like a small army. Quickly they went to work on the remaining golem, a majority of them providing supporting fire as a single agent ran up to the mechanical beast, throwing a grenade into its mouth in a similar fashion as Julia, creating the same explosion and revealing the same violet sphere that was encased in the first golem. Without wasting time, they quickly opened fire, destroying the device within seconds.

"Well then, that takes care of that," the noblewoman dusted off her hands. "Really now, I don't know why father even had us help develop these machines; one good explosion from within and their core is totally exposed…"

"Didn't know your fiancé was a DOGS agent, Gaius," Alvin remarked.

"Actually I phoned the agents in before we left Trigleph," Ivar admitted. "I gave them a heads up about our mission and told them to evacuate the town shortly after our arrival. Although I'm not sure how Lady Leonhart got here; she's not an agent last I checked…"

"You are correct, I am not agent; my being here with the Spirius agents is but a mere coincidence," Julia admitted. "Honestly, I simply tracked your GHS, Lord Gaius; I was able to follow you until your device suddenly died soon after arriving in Hors. Luckily as soon as I came to town, I heard a commotion outside the city and thought I'd investigate. Much to my surprise, there was already a DOGS team headed your way; I just happened to beat them in the race is all."

Though she didn't want to admit, Muzét was in Lady Leonhart's debt now. If it hadn't been for her and the DOGS agents, the party would have lost this battle. Maybe she had misjudged this woman; despite her haughty and off-putting personality, she was able to handle herself very well in a fight. Muzét was aware of her military-like training, thinking that it may have just been some strange hobby with no actual application, but after seeing what just occurred…

"…thank you for your help…," the Great Spirit said.

"Oh, I suppose it's my turn to say 'well you're welcome for saving you'," the nobleman scoffed, annoying Muzét once again.

"Agent Ivar, is everyone all right?" one of the agents reported now. "Is everyone in your party accounted for?"

Taking a look at the others that were close by, Ivar quickly realized that a few of his comrades were nowhere to be found. As Milla's former handmaid, he quickly noticed that the Lord of Spirits wasn't anywhere in the immediate vicinity. The phony that seduced her was also missing, along with the Last Descendent of Kresnik and the former conductor. The last time he checked, Rowen was fighting the arte-casting Splintered soldier; it was safe to assume that Milla and the others were helping him in this manner. He thought that maybe they should have been done by now, but…

Another explosion distracted the head agent now, the blast coming from deeper within the forest. The light that came with the blast, it was the same one that the Splintered soldier emitted when she was casting her spirit artes.

"We don't have time for a report," Ivar told his agent. "Some of our friends are still in danger!"

* * *

The air was hot; despite the freezing temperatures, the atmosphere felt as if it were melting his skin off. Rowen's body was aching; it was simply his age that was catching up with him, it was the wounds that he had been dealt. The iron from her scepter-like staff was enough to send even the most experienced soldiers to their knees, including Rowen who had been struck in the abdomen and left arm just moments ago. His arm and fingers were virtually paralyzed now, the agony now swelling in his stomach prevented him from standing. Despite his body being unable to stand, the former conductor continued to will himself to do so; the world that he helped create, he still had to help the next generation, he still had to prepare them for the eons to come!

…yet even will can only go so far… His body had long reached its limits, even trying to raise his head to watch the ensuing fight was but a painful task. Though he did not want to admit it, the former conductor was done; he would have to leave the rest of this battle to the younger generation.

"Disintegrate!" he witnessed the young cadet attempt one of her father's signature attacks as she charged straight on.

"Cerberus Strike!" the young researcher tried to follow up with an attack of his own as he charged at their enemy from behind.

Effortlessly, Kaon was able to block each of their strikes, swinging her staff in front of and back of her, the staff rolling over and under shoulder, and at one point, even her leg. In the next second, both of her attackers then jumped away, the Lord of Spirits now plummeting from the air with a broken tree branch in her hands. Turning her fall into a front flip, she allowed her makeshift weapon to lead her attack, chanting the arte's name as she did so.

"Death Knell!"

Flipping backward herself, the Splintered soldier allowed the branch to strike her prosthetic, the dried wood snapping upon impact. Yet the Lord of Spirits attack didn't end there however, her left palm quickly lunging forward the moment her opponent landed, the element of fire engulfing her hand as she brought it forward. Again Kaon was able to evade the attack, pushing Milla's wrist to the side with the top half of her weapon. Anticipating her foe would follow up with a quick swing with the lower half of her weapon after, Milla found her right arm instinctively reaching for her stomach in an effort to protect the life within, only to find that she had miscalculated her foe's attack.

Instead, Kaon struck with the head of her weapon, striking the nerves between her shoulder and arm. The pain quickly reverberated throughout Milla's body, but the Lord of Spirits chose to endure it, attempting to retaliate with a swing of her right arm now, this time with the power of water in her hand. From behind her foe, she could see Jude and Elle rushing to attack once again; even if Milla's strike did fail, there was no way she could swing her staff fast enough to block either Jude or Elle's next attack. Milla believed this fight would be over with the next blow, that this fight was already won.

Before the blow could land however, the Lord of Spirits found her arm quickly retracting, pulling back by a sudden flare of light that erupted around her opponent, the burst of power sending another tremor through the air in the next second, sending Milla and the others backward. Though it was blind to human eyes, Milla saw what it was that had pushed them. It was the Spirits at work once more, acting as an extension of this woman's will. Despite the sudden push however, Milla could sense their conflicting emotions; the Spirits wanted to act on behalf of Kaon's will, but at the same time, they didn't want to harm the deity that watched over them.

"It's over, Maxwell," the Splintered soldier simply said, approaching the Lord of Spirits with her weapon hanging from her side.

"Milla!"

Again her former lover tried to come to her rescue, this time trying to rush in with a sliding attack targeting the woman's ankles. Instead of tripping her to the floor like he anticipated, her metal prosthetic took the brunt of the blow, her body still moving as if he were a mere mosquito in her presence. Annoyed by his action, the Splintered soldier quickly turned her body 180 degrees, swinging her staff with one hand, knocking the young researcher to the floor again as the iron on her weapon struck the side of his head.

"Jude!" Milla cried.

Much to her relief, the blow simply pushed him away but knocking his glasses off his face. Her relief was quickly swept away soon after, her foe now forcing her attention to the young researcher. Seeing this, the Lord of Spirits attempted to move once more, trying to return to her feet, her fingers clenching into the snow as she attempted to rise. As she closed her hand, she suddenly felt a spark run through her entire body. For a quick second, she thought she saw and heard something, the world before disappearing in that same second. However, it didn't seem like a second when she saw these images…

She saw people and places that were not of this world, she heard voices and sounds of strangers interacting with one another. In her vision, she saw a world full of life, and at the same time, she saw another world ravaged by destruction, destroyed by the will of the planet itself. No, they weren't all strangers; there was one person in these visions she recognized, a young, purple-haired girl who always seemed to be by her side.

"This is…." the Lord of Spirits looked to her right hand.

Closing her fingers further, Milla found her hand taking hold of a sword, the same sword that the visitor from another world had been carrying with her until recently. Again more memories flooded into her as she took hold of the weapon, images of this blade's usage and more memories of one of its past wielders. This weapon… It was not of her world, yet its aura was similar to that of the spirits. Eleth…, the equivalent of mana from the world known as Ephinea…

Yet this was no time to contemplate on this new knowledge; her friends were in trouble, the father of her child was in trouble. She had to take action here and now.

"Jude!" Milla cried.

"Milla, no!" Jude pleaded their thoughts still linked.

Not wasting any more time, the Lord of Spirits took the sword into her hands, rushing at her foe once more. The moment Milla began her charge however, Kaon quickly turned her attention back to the Lord of Spirits, the aura of light suddenly surrounding her once again. In that same moment, the vehicle the Splintered soldier was riding until now suddenly appeared once more, emerging from the snow as if it were lying in wait. In that same instant, its rider quickly jumped onto the vehicle, charging forward without anymore concern for safety, simply charging through boulders, trees, and anything else that came her way as she continued her attack

"Die Maxwell!" the woman's voice cried as she charged.

The next thoughts that entered Jude's head through Milla's Allium Orb only confused him at that point, leaving him in complete disbelief until he actually saw her act upon them. The Lord of Spirits stopped her charge at that moment, picking up the sword's multi-colored scabbard with a signet ring inserted near its collar from off the snow-covered ground. What puzzled him even further was how she sheathed the blade soon after, simply keeping the sword at her side at that point. It was suicide he thought, he had no way of comprehending what she was planning at this point.

"Milla, get out of the way," the young researcher began his futile attempt to save her now. "Milla!"

"It ends here, Maxwell!" Kaon cried once more, her charge within a few feet of now.

"You're right, it does end here!" the Lord of Spirits suddenly reached for the sheathed sword now.

In the blink of an eye, the Lord of Spirits' right hand quickly took hold of the weapon's hilt, her right leg stepping forward as her body started to lean inward. In that same instant, the blade quickly ate through the entire body of the hovering device, splitting it in half horizontally in that single draw. This technique, it was something neither Jude, Rowen or Elle ever witnessed the Lord of Spirits perform, yet the way she executed it, it was as if she had mastered the technique over many years. It was then that they noticed her Allium Orb was reacting now, glowing a constant white light, that light matching the hue of the blade of Sophie's sword.

"What the?!" the Splintered soldier found herself shocked by the sudden attack as she began to fall backward.

"Into pieces!" Milla chanted, using the same words as the sword's previous owner, following up with the artes' name. "Stampede Strike!"

In that same instant, the Lord of Spirits now turned the blade to the ground, her arms quickly rising upward as she leapt into the air, the weapon following the arc of her swing. The attack was swift, it was precise, it wasn't like anything Milla had ever performed before. Though it was less than a second in everyone's eyes, Milla saw every instance of the arte; it began with the tip of the blade meeting her foe's belly, the sword's edge plunging slightly deeper with every inch that traveled upward, cutting her stomach and stopping at the nape of her neck, the final part of the cut ending with the peak of the Lord of Spirits' jump.

The Lord of Spirits found herself falling to the ground soon after, her body kneeling the moment she struck the floor. Again her body was feeling hot and a little drained; her left hand once again finding itself on her belly, giving off a sigh of relief as soon as she heard the tiny heartbeat within. The battle was over for now, her baby was still safe. She knew that she'd probably get another lecture from Jude after what just happened, but at the very least, her friends and the baby were still safe.

"Milla!" the young researcher and her two other comrades came running to her now.

"What the heck was that?" Elle questioned as Jude tried to help the Lord of Spirits back to her feet.

"I've never seen such a technique before," Rowen remarked. "And that sword… Isn't that the same sword that Sophie-?"

"That was Asbel's…," the aforementioned purple-haired girl suddenly appeared, along with the others and several DOGS agents.

"Asbel? Your foster father?" Milla recalled the girl's history.

"How were you able to use his Mystic Arte?" Sophie questioned. "I don't recall ever teaching, must less telling any of you how it worked."

"…I don't know," Milla simply replied. "When I grabbed the sword, I…just knew…"

"Your Allium Orb was reacting to the sword when you held it," Jude interjected. "My guess is that the knowledge held within the sword was absorbed by the Allium Orb and then transferred it to you. Could it be that when the director activated the Otherworldly Gate Mk. I it also altered our Allium Orbs to extract the knowledge of relics?"

"What do you mean?" Elize questioned.

"The original purpose of the Otherworldly Gate Mk. I was to transport objects from other worlds to ours," the young researcher explained. "This includes things like natural resources, food, and even people. I think that maybe when Milla destroyed the gate, it created some sort of reaction that spread into all of the Allium Orbs in the area; through the mana or the equivalent of mana found in the relics, we could absorb the knowledge of its past owners."

"That is an interesting theory," Gaius thought aloud. "But if it absorbs mana like you stated, then what about the mana that was apparently drained when the Otherworldy Gate Mk. I was first activated? Our Allium Orbs and GHS devices are still malfunctioning in this regard."

"Well that's-"

Before the young researcher could continue, the Lord of Spirits suddenly began to cough. At first it was mere muffles that could be silenced by their conversation, but the hacking grew louder by the second, getting to the point now that it captured everyone's attention.

"Lady Milla," Ivar tried to help. "Are you-?"

The former handmaid couldn't even finish his sentence, his former master suddenly excreting the contents of her last meal on Ivar's shoes. The agents (including Elle) could only look away in disgust as the Lord of Spirits knelt to the floor and began coughing once again, forcing the remaining residue out of her system. The others could only watch with concern as she remained in that position, her sister holding back her hair as Jude continued to rub her back.

"Milla, are you all right?!" Leia tried to interject.

Though everyone had a look of worry on their face, the girl from another world simply had a monotone look on her face. In her eyes, it was more like everything was beginning to fit into place now. At first Sophie simply thought that the Lord of Spirits was a little different, maybe even a little eccentric in some mannerisms, but now some of the facts were adding up, some of which were blind to her new comrades. The rising of her temperature, the cravings for strange foods, the inability to distinguish what could be shared socially (or perhaps this was more of her actual personality), and the vomiting she was now witnessing, Sophie knew it all too well.

"Milla Maxwell," the purple-haired girl began to approach the Lord of Spirits now that she was able to catch her breath. "May I ask you something?"

"What is it?" Milla asked between her breaths.

"How far would you go to save this world?" Sophie questioned. "What sacrifices would you be willing to make to ensure your world continues to prosper? Would you be willing to place the burdens of the world before yourself? Would you be willing to risk everything that defines your existence in order to do so?"

"What a thing to ask; I would do anything to save this world," Milla answered, unwavering in her convictions as she always has. "I don't care what the price is; if it means ending my own existence, if it means I must sacrifice everything that I am and will be, then it is a small price to pay."

"…yes, it is a thing to ask," the purple-haired girl simply said. "…then if that is your belief…"

Milla's eyes couldn't help but widen within the next second, her vision suddenly splashed in a viscous red. The visitor from another world had suddenly grabbed the sword that belonged to her foster father the second before, and in the same moment, lunged toward the Lord of Spirits' belly. Yet the steel was quickly stopped however, halted by her former lover who brought let the metal embed into the back of his left arm instead. The very action shocked everyone there, the purple-haired girl now showing a look of mild irritation at the young researcher who now stood in her way.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Jude seethed as the blade sank into his arm.

"You heard it yourself, didn't you?" Sophie bluntly questioned. "She said that she would do anything to save your world, even if it means sacrificing everything she is and will be, and so-"

"That child is not only hers, its mine as well!" the young researcher yelled, much to the shock of everyone. "As long as I live and breathe, I won't let any harm come to Milla or our baby, is that clear?!"

Again the party was taken off guard; they had just learned the other night that the Lord of Spirits and Jude shared an intimate relationship, but now they had just found out that she was now carrying his child… Time really had drifted everyone apart, each of them having gone and lived their separate lives like strangers until now. But this news of Milla's pregnancy, it certainly was the biggest eye opener of this fact.

"…Milla, is it true?" Elize questioned.

"…it is…," Milla simply nodded. "One month ago, Jude and I… We conceived the child that is now growing within me."

"Are you serious?!" Alvin exclaimed. "I never could have imagined that Humans and Spirits…"

"It doesn't matter what you all think," Sophie bluntly continued. "The fact is that you're willing to make any sacrifice to save this world, so that means-"

"Though I may be willing to sacrifice myself, that doesn't mean I'm willing to sacrifice the life of my child before or after it has been conceived!" the Lord of Spirits quickly stood her ground. "You have no right to decide what is right for my mission and you have no right to decide what cost we must pay to save OUR world! This is my decision, MY decision, not as the Lord of Spirits, but as a mother. I'll admit it's a selfish decision, one not becoming of the Lord of Spirits, but this is a choice that I have made!"

Sophie could say nothing at first in response to Milla's words; this drive, this determination, this is what she expected of the woman she had been searching for all this time. …yet this conviction was meaningless, it was for a lost cause, a goal that would only bring about broken promises, lost hopes, and most of all, broken hearts. If anyone knew of such foolish and wrongly placed conviction, it was her…

"…even if that decision means you will be the one responsible for destroying your world…?" the purple-haired girl questioned the Lord of Spirits, her words quickly resonating with Jude. "Are you willing to destroy the world you fought so hard to protect just so you raise that child? Can you bear that responsibility of letting everything you've built and created come to destruction simply for that life inside of you?"

To Jude, the young girl's words again reflected his doubts and his recent discovery of their child. The idea that their child could one day destroy the world as they know it, that their baby could unknowingly bring ruin to everything they fought for, that their young could possibly take Milla's life, how could he answer such a question? Unable to find his answer, the Lord of Spirits spoke in his stead, her answer resonating with the both of them.

"Yes."

"…then you are a fool, Milla Maxwell…," was all the young girl could say.

In that moment, the visitor from another world dropped the sword in her hands, relieving Jude from the sharp pain that had been resonating in his arm for the last minute or so. The moment she extracted the blade however, the young researcher found himself kneeling to the floor, his opposite hand now forcing itself against his wound.

"Jude!" Milla quickly took hold of her former lover.

"…I, I'm all right," he tried to assure her.

"Jude!"

The rest of the party had come to the young researcher's aid in that moment, the young teacher immediately casting a healing arte as they all gathered around him. The purple-haired girl could only look away as they gathered, the very scene filling her with emotions she thought she had long hid and shut away, memories she wished she wanted to recall and not remember at the same time…

* * *

"You're serious? I'm going to be a father?" Wallace happily cried.

"Yes," Sophie nodded. "We're having a little girl, I just know it."

"A daughter…," the former prince smiled. "We're going to have a girl…"

"Our little girl," the purple-haired woman took her husband's hand, placing it over her belly. "Our princess…"

* * *

"You're thinking about her, aren't you?" a voice in the present interrupted Sophie's memories.

It was Little Queen that had caught her attention, speaking through her new host. The moment she saw her former other soul, the purple-haired girl could only remain silent.

"She was as much your child as she was mine…," Little Queen continued. "If it weren't for our merging back then-"

"Then I would have been able to keep my promise," Sophie quickly finished Little Queen's words. "If I hadn't been so selfish back then, if I placed my promise ahead of my own happiness, then maybe…"

* * *

Again she was reminded of their final days. The blaze set forth before her, the cries of her friends' descendents, the destruction of the world around them, the blood that was now on her hands. Yet amidst the chaos, there was still his smile, that stupid, lying smile that always fooled her into thinking everything would be okay. In one eye, she felt the tears due to her failure, her heart splitting at the sight of her dying husband as they lay among the flames.

Yet in the other eye, she saw the source of their destruction. It was the descendents of two brothers fighting one another, their steel continuing to cut through each other's flesh and bone. Clang, clang, clang, their swords continued to ring, their beliefs continuing to clash with one another. Asbel, Cheria, Hubert, Pascal… The promise she made to them, their children, their children's children, and their children's children's children… Again and again her promise to Asbel rang in her head, the promise that she would watch over him and his descendents, to watch over the world they desperately fought for. And yet she couldn't help but lament from the image she saw before her, watching as his great-great-grandson and great-great-grand niece stood before each other, their blades ripe with their own blood. Sophie couldn't help but lament from the image she saw before her, watching as his great-great-grandson and great-great-grand niece stood before each other, their blades ripe with each other's blood.

"Did you know, Archer," Éclair panted, "my great-great-grandfather and your great-great-grandfather were biological siblings? Hubert Oswell was born in the Lhant family but was given up for adoption to the Oswell family shortly before Asbel Lhant enrolled in the Knights Academy of Windor."

"I really don't care about what your Armecian records show," Archer spat. "All I know is that that machine is going to bring about the destruction of other worlds."

"But in time it will save Ephinea!" the great-great-granddaughter of Hubert and Pascal continued. "Surely even you can't deny that sacrifices must be made to save our world!"

"Our great-great-grandparents wouldn't want this!" Asbel and Cheria's great-great-grandson continued. "They didn't fight so that we could become the very evil they wished to extinguish!"

The purple-haired woman knew she had to take action, she had to stop this madness. Yet the time for words was now long past, their swords the only expression they could now understand. Force was the only way she could end it all; to keep one promise, another had to be broken. The prospect tore at Sophie's soul; these two individuals, she watched them grow into adulthood, watching them become the man and woman they had become today. No, these weren't a man and woman; the people they become, the acts they've committed, they were…!

"Sophie… Please, stop them…!" the purple-haired woman's husband ordered.

"But Wallace…!"

"Promise me… Promise me, Sophie…"

Another promise, another word that she may one day have to break. The concept of promises was nothing more than empty words to Sophie at this point; a promise was only someone's failed attempt to keep a vow. But this was her husband that asked this of her, the man she placed precedence over the duty that was given to her by Asbel and the others centuries ago. Knowing this, the purple-haired woman closed her eyes and her mouth began to move.

"Wallace, I-"

Yet words quickly came to a halt, stopped by a purple blur that for a mere second traveled past her eye. The single image was enough to capture Sophie's attention, the world around her suddenly becoming heavy and black. Thump, thump, thump, she heard her own heart echo within her ears, she felt every fiber of her body slowly begin to move. Her eyes widened as the tiny figure blindly rushed into the chaos, her innocent, but high voice crying out as she ran.

"Archer, Éclair! Stop it!"

"Sonia, no!" Sophie cries deafened within the flaring inferno.

* * *

"…don't think you can ever forget about her," Little Queen interrupted Sophie's thoughts once more. "She was as much my daughter as she was yours."

"Of course I can't forget!" the purple-haired girl shook her head. "Wallace and Sonia… It's because I can't forget that I… I-!"

"What the?!" one of the Spirius agents suddenly exclaimed. "That woman is still-?!"

Another burst of light exploded in that moment, the cries and screams of others muffled before the memories that replayed in Sophie's mind. Despite this, her former other self tried to protect her using her new host, creating an energy barrier around them. Yet the explosions were not enough to shield them both, the next blast knocking everyone in the vicinity to the floor, knocking Sophie face first into the snow-covered ground.

"Is everyone all right?" she overheard the Lord of Spirits' voice amidst the chaos.

"I said I wouldn't lose to you, Maxwell!" their foe's voice started to become a little more unhinged. "I will never allow you to pass your will unto this world ever again!"

Sophie could only watch as the white aura surrounding the Splintered soldier exponentially grow, almost as if it was ready to burn down the entire forest and mountain. Despite being bloodied and battered, the woman continued to walk, her real leg dragging behind her as she limped forward. The heroes of this world struggled to return to their feet, the feeling of desperation quickly apparent in their eyes.

"Light shines forth from the darkness!" the woman began to chant her Mystic Arte's incantation. "Swallow those that side with evil and plunge them into oblivion! Lunatic!"

In that same instant, columns of illumination suddenly began to rain from the sky. Despite the blinding light, they did nothing to burn the landscape whatsoever, only burning those that came in contact with it. With every second, the number of columns continued to increase, more and more agents being seared by the blasts. From the corner of her eyes, Sophie saw each of this world's heroes struggle to find an opening, struggle to continue this futile battle.

The light was now coming for her, the purple-haired girl simply standing still as it drew closer. The days of old were getting the best of her once again, the guilt and sadness she tried to lock away having taken over. Asbel, Cheria, Hubert, Richard, Pascal, and Captain Malik… Again the broken promise came to mind once more, filling her entire being with doubt, but more than anything, her selfish wish and the results thereof had taken precedence once again. Wallace and Sonia, the culmination of her broke promise, the pride of her life long ago. For the first time in what seemed like an eternity, she allowed the memory of her family to overtake her once again, taking in their memories with the light that was just inches from bathing her…

"Wallace… Sonia…"

Much to her dismay however, the light never came, the heat of the many columns disappearing. In its place, she felt another presence standing before her, a rather large one at that. Standing before her was a creature that looked like a giant bird wrapped entirely in light. Its presence felt like something ethereal, something grand, much like the Four Great Spirits that accompanied Milla the day before.

"That's enough…," the giant creature ordered the woman.

"Aska…," the woman seethed. "So after all this time, you still side with Maxwell?!"

"I'm sorry you are still bitter about the past," the Great Spirit of Light apologized. "But bitter or not, you have no right to involve the citizens of this world in our feud. I thought you of all people would have upheld this unspoken rule."

"Wait, these two know each other?" Leia questioned aloud.

"I've suspected it ever since we started fighting, but the appearance of Aska only confirms my suspicions," Milla interjected. "The symbiosis between her the Spirits when she channels her artes, the ability to withstand injuries that would kill a normal person, and her grudge against Maxwell and the other Great Spirits, I now understand who this woman is. This woman, this soldier of the Splintered, you are none other than one of the former Great Spirits! The second Great Spirit of Light, Luna, that is your identity!"

It all made sense now; the power Kaon wielded was equal to that of a Great Spirit with no doubt, but the Great Spirit Luna? Some of Milla's comrades didn't exactly know that was, and it was expected. Luna was hardly mentioned in any academic studies, her name more associated now with ancient myths and legends, her name now nothing more than an uncommon namesake for some of Elympios' citizens.

Yet upon hearing the truth, the Splintered solider remained silent. She didn't deny Milla's claim, after all, how could she. The woman did nothing to scoff at the Lord of Spirits' accusation, saying nothing and remaining completely still as the lesser spirits continue to circle before her. Kaon would not keep the silence for much longer however, the source of her 'soul' that was embedded in her artificial leg faintly beginning to glow.

"I no longer go by that name…," Kaon finally spoke. "The Great Spirit Luna died long ago. Aska, you betrayed her back then. All that remains now is Kaon, loyal follower to my master, Gilford. What remains of Luna resides in within this device!"

As if she were pouring out her heart and soul, the surface of Splintered soldier's artificial leg suddenly began to pull back, revealing a familiar cube-like device with a spirit fossil in its center. Milla and her comrades instantly recognized the device upon laying eyes on the gold and metallic colored invention, it was a prototype that they had seen before eleven years ago, during their final encounter with the leader of Exodus at the time, Gilland.

"A spyrite?!" Jude immediately recognized the device. "But how is this possible; even a Great Spirit needs a constant supply of mana from a user in order to maintain its physical form, otherwise-"

"Your boss already had that covered," the woman pulled back one of her gloves, revealing a familiar purple sphere implanted on the back of her hand.

"An Exsphere?!" Muzét exclaimed.

"And you wish to speak of rules, Aska?" Kaon continued. "I don't believe you are in a position to preach to me about rules when you yourself couldn't even follow them back then."

"…perhaps you have a point, but in either case, I'm afraid I cannot allow you to bring harm to this girl from another world, Lord Maxwell, and their followers," the Great Spirit stood his ground.

"…loyal to the end as always," the former Great Spirit simply shook her head, acting somewhat sentimental as she spoke now. "It's a shame though, isn't it, Aska? You and I… What we were, what we could have been… Wasn't it you who once said you were the sun and I was the moon? They were two entities that brought light upon the world but were found on opposite ends of the spectrum. I remember I once argued that if that was the case, we could bridge the gap, and so when our pact was made…

"…look at me becoming so sentimental now. The past is the past and I will not look back. However, I must move forward; the atrocities that Maxwell has and will continue to bring about, I will not let them continue any longer!"

The light surrounding the Splintered soldier suddenly began to erupt once more, its intensity more fierce than before. Even the earth quaked at everyone's feet now, the illumination surrounding her as blinding as ever. The Great Spirit of Light reacted in a similar manner now, blanketing himself in the same white glow as he spread his wings, acting as a shield to Sophie and the others.

"I am Kaon of the Splintered," the woman cried once more, "one of the former Great Spirits of Light, Luna. I shall end you existence not out of revenge, but for the benefit of this world. Maxwell, Aska, and all those who would dare follow the Lord of Spirits, I shall send you all to oblivion!"

The lesser spirits continued to aid the former Great Spirit further, surrounding her in a growing aura of light. The light was no longer unstable, no longer like fire, but now a solid, translucent wall that burned everything that it touched. Several agents tried rushing toward the Splintered soldier regardless, their blades slowly melting the closer they drew toward the light. By the time they noticed the folly of their charge, it had already become too late, the light immediately swallowing them whole, suffocating their screams as the illumination continued to glow brighter. Even the other Great Spirit of Light could do little to shield the Lord of Spirits and her comrades where they stood, the power his former comrade was wielding was perhaps greater than his. Knowing this, and that his current form may not be able to withstand her onslaught, the bird-like spirit spoke to those he wished to protect.

"Hurry, get away!" Aska ordered.

Even the Lord of Spirits could not deny what she was seeing. Though she was now a mere spyrite, with the aid of the Exsphere and the souls she was gathering from the deceased through its modified extractor, her power was only growing exponentially. This was a battle Milla knew she could not win, not in her current state. Even if Luna was aiding Sekundes in his efforts to destroy the current era, the fact remained that she was not the source. Sekundes was her top priority; everything else could wait until later, until after the war had been won. Realizing this fact, the Lord of Spirits addressed the Great Spirit of Light once more.

"You have my thanks, Aska," Milla simply said.

Without saying another word, Milla took her former lover's arm and placed it over her shoulder, her sister doing the same with his other arm. The three of them began to run now, the rest of their comrades falling suit, running further into the mountain as the light the former Great Spirit cast continued to grow. Yet the Great Spirit of Light continued to remain where he was, his wings spread out as far he could, his body positioned in manner as if he were a shield. Yet he was not alone in his endeavor; beside him was a single person, a small girl that continued to stand as there as if she welcomed death. Not wanting his sacrifice to be for naught, even if it meant another casualty, Aska spoke once more.

"That includes you too, little one," the Great Spirit turned to Sophie.

"But…!"

"I see in your eyes that you are filled with deep regrets. You wish to make amends for the mistakes you have made, that you wish to right the wrongs you had created. If you truly wish to right those wrongs, what makes you think your death is the answer? If you wish to repent, live and right those wrongs with your very own hands!" Aska's words resonated in Sophie's heart.

Again Sophie was reminded by her latest vow, the last promise she made to herself before she departed her world. The wrongs she had created, at the very least she could make them right again; she would stop the one who initiated the destruction of her world, she would repent for the blood that was now stained on her hands, she would prevent others from going through this same fate, she would…

"Aska!" Kaon cried as the intensity of her artes grew.

"Go now! Go live, Sophie Lhant!"

* * *

Once again the snow was falling; it was like a blizzard for mere seconds, the sudden storm slowly settling soon after. The entire was silent once again, the trees, shrubbery, and everything completely still. Yet there was movement from within the ground now, several parts of snow-barren earth began to move. From out of the winter-plowed ground emerged the Rieze Maxian king, as well as his comrades and the remaining Spirius agents. All of them were already exhausted, but luckily uninjured from the sudden explosion.

"Is everyone all right?" Gaius questioned everyone, attempting to get a handle on the situation.

"Yeah," Leia nodded between her breaths.

"As right as I can be," Alvin answered.

"I guess I'm okay," Elize replied.

"That scared the stuffing outta me!" Teepo exclaimed.

"Aside from an aching back, yes," Rowen added.

"We're accounted for…," Milla panted, answering for herself, Jude and her sister.

"Right as rain," Elle called.

"We've suffered twelve losses in the last battle," Ivar regretfully replied after counting his remaining men.

Again the thoughts of the former Great Spirit was on Milla's mind. Milla didn't know much about the Great Spirit Luna in general; even the myths and legends that mentioned her were brief and few. It was almost as if someone were trying to eradicate her from history itself. It was curious as to why a Great Spirit with her power would try to be erased from history altogether, even if there were vilified accounts of her. Even then, why would she suddenly appear again after all this time, especially with the reappearance of the Demon King? Something about the situation didn't sit well with the Lord of Spirits; the two were obviously linked, but as for what that link way, Milla knew she had to know…

"Are you all right, Milla?" Muzét asked as Jude continued to lend his shoulder to her. "Is the baby…?"

"We're fine…," the Lord of Spirits bluntly answered. "But I'm more concerned of-"

"I'm okay too," Jude quickly assured everyone, the wound in his having been healed by Elize moments ago.

"Lord Gaius!" a shrill, yet sharp voice soon entered everyone's ear.

"Well, it seems everyone is present and accounted for…," the Great Spirit huffed as the monarch's fiancé quickly clung to his arm.

"Wait, we're missing someone…," Elize quickly announced. "Where's Sophie?"

Everyone quickly fell silent at the name of the visitor from another world. Her recent actions were still fresh in everyone's mind, especially Milla and Jude's. Even though she was distant with them since they all first met, they knew was dedicated to her mission above all else. Yet what she did just moments ago was…

"…I'm sorry, Elize…," Rowen apologized. "When we were evacuating, I caught a glimpse of her remaining in the area still."

"In other words the pipsqueak got what was coming to her," Alvin interjected. "I mean, what kind of person would try to-"

"Even if that is the case, I know she has her reasons!" the young teacher quickly interjected. "You probably don't know, but last night, Sophie told us a little bit about her past other than her journey…"

"That's right," Elle added. "She said she was married a long time ago. When she started telling us about her story, she started getting a little upset, a bit sad. I'm sure there's more to her story than just what she told everyone, and whatever she hasn't said, I'm it's the reason why she would try to hurt Milla and Jude's baby."

"…she does have her reasons…," Leia surprisingly spoke next. "I've seen them, some of her memories after her journey through Little Queen's eyes. The world she and her friends created, it was just like what we fought for ten years ago. But then as time went on, it all fell apart; she had to choose between her promise to her friends and her own happiness, and so she chose her own happiness but has regretted it ever since. I think that when she saw Milla, she saw herself, and so when she learned of her pregnancy, that's when…"

"But that still doesn't give her the right to do what she did!" Muzét spat. "Even if she saw herself in Milla, what makes her think that Milla would make the same mistakes she made?"

Despite everything that was said, even Milla didn't know how to respond to that question. If what Elize, Elle and Leia argued was true, then what would happen to their world in the future? Maxwell was a necessary entity to ensure the balance of Humans and Spirits, as well as to watch over both realms. But what would happen if she did decide to take the role of a mother? Would their world also be destroyed just like Sophie's? Would it then be right to simply leave her child with Jude if that was to be their world's future? Again, their child was but a single life, one of many that inhabited their world, but to Milla, this child was worth more than all those lives and her own. Once more she was torn, once more she couldn't decide. To continue to be the Lord of Spirits and watch over the Human and Spirit Realms for eternity, or to become a mother and live a mortal life so that she could watch her child grow? Both decisions were valid and equal in Milla's eyes, but for her to choose now…

No, it was too soon decide; there was still her mission. The Demon King and the woman he was working for were still at large, and so, she could not afford to falter. Remembering this fact, the Lord of Spirits brushed away her doubts that moment, her next words once again filled with conviction.

"This isn't the time to argue," Milla ordered. "We must move forward!"

"So we're just going to abandon Sophie?!" Elize questioned. "Milla, I understand that you must be bitter towards her about-"

"This isn't about being bitter," the Lord of Spirits interrupted. "This is about moving forward with my mission. Need I remind you that the existence of our world is at stake; we can't afford to waste any resources to find this girl who may or may not even be on our side anymore. If we are both still alive after this ordeal, Sophie and I can settle our differences then."

"But-!"

"I'm afraid I must agree wholeheartedly with Milla, Elize," Rowen interrupted. "Although I do not wish to speak ill of Sophie, I must admit that I did find her actions were rather inconsiderate and selfish. Though she may claim to be fighting for the sake of our world, in the end, her battle with Emeraude is also a personal vendetta. I'm afraid if we do meet with her again and if we don't agree wholeheartedly with her beliefs, we will cross blades."

"Not necessarily," Muzet said as she opened a small portal before her to procure a familiar sword and scabbard. "She left this behind during our escape."

"Sophie's sword…," Elle immediately recognized the weapon.

"It doesn't seem like she'll need it," the Great Spirit remarked. "If anything she's already shown she's quite capable with just her hands."

"But we can't just leave her regardless!" Elize continued. "The fact is she's out there alone and-"

"We can't…," the young researcher bluntly spoke. "In fact, I absolutely refuse to help that girl."

"Even you Jude?!"

"Of course even me, especially me!" Jude spat, his anger turned to his comrades for the first time. "She just tried to kill my child; what makes you think that I could side with such a person?"

"But Jude-!"

"Let it go, Elize," Leia tried to calm the young teacher down. "It's clear that everyone's mind is made up…"

"Then it's decided," Milla bluntly said. "Let us press onward."

"No, I won't!" Elize argued again. "I can't leave her out there!"

"I can't leave her either," Elle agreed. "Even though what she did wasn't right, we're all still after Emeraude. And it's like Milla said, they can settle their differences later."

"We don't have time to bicker anymore amongst ourselves," the Rieze Maxian king interjected. "We must press forward."

Again they were divided; time had done more than separate them in distance, but also beliefs. The youngest of the group were possibly seen as still being naïve despite the amount of time that had passed, that they weren't considering the big picture in their current situation. Elize and Elle remembered the days when the party wouldn't even consider abandoning their own, but it was obvious now that those days have long past. For Elize, she even recalled the many times that Alvin had betrayed them eleven years ago, and yet the party still forgave him. If that was the case, then couldn't they do the same with Sophie? But still, if they were unwilling to go find the purple-haired girl, then…

"…no, I'm not going," the young teacher protested.

"What?" her words caught the rest of the party off guard.

"If none of you are going to look for Sophie, then I'll do it myself."

"Me too," Elle joined in. "I haven't known her as long as Elize, but the fact is she was willing to share with me and Elize a little bit about her past life. She may have done some questionable things, but I know somewhere inside her broken self is a good person trying to claw her way out."

"Surely you two are joking," Milla could only shake her head. "As I said, we don't have time to-"

"I'm going too," Leia added. "I may not have personally gotten to know her much, but through Little Queen, I feel as if I've known her all this time. I know that she is a good person, that all she really wants is for those she cares about to be happy, to spare everyone she's become close to from any sadness. She blames herself for what happened, blaming her own happiness as to why her world was destroyed. She simply wanted to ensure that Milla would not have to go through the same, even if…"

"…so that is your three's decision?" the Lord of Spirits bluntly asked. "…very well, I'm afraid the rest of us will have to press on without you then."

"That's fine," Elize simply nodded.

"…I think we should go then…," Jude said, trying to take the lead like old times.

Without exchanging anymore words, the others began to make their way forward once again. Again there were nothing but cold gazes that passed them as they walked, their old comrades not even exchanging any words with one another as they walked. There were no jokes, no playful bickering, nothing. It was as if the events of eleven and ten years ago had never occurred.

Within seconds a majority of the party had already deserted the three. Only two remained now however, two that had actually remained silent during the whole argument. Alvin and Ivar, neither would have expected to see the two remain. After their last fight, Leia was sure that her ex-boyfriend would have left with the others without a hitch, but for him to remain…

"What are you still doing here, Alvin?" Leia questioned.

"…I've been thinking lately…," the businessman replied. "I'm here because…"

What was he still doing there? It's true he was still upset about the whole situation, that he was just protecting her from the truth, but… This whole time, despite his hardheadedness, he knew that she was right. When they were together, not once did he ever let her in and share his pain. He always had to protect her, even to this day, but at the same time, who was protecting him. Relationships were supposed to be two-way streets, that's what he learned over the years with the friends he made. It was supposed to be like this with not only friends, but also his girlfriend, even if he was supposed to protect her.

"…I don't need you to protect me," the editor replied rather solemnly. "I can look out after myself."

"I know that," Alvin surprisingly agreed. "I know that more than anyone. I'm here not because I want to protect you, but because I want to help you. I can at least do that, right?"

A sudden fire suddenly swept over Leia's face in that moment, her entire body suddenly growing hot despite the freezing temperatures they were standing in. This sensation…, it was the same feeling she got when they first started dating. His charisma, his caring, his understanding… No, she couldn't let herself fall in love with him again, she would just set herself up for failure if she did so. …but still, if he wanted to help, then…

"…f-fine, you can help," Leia quickly turned away as she spoke, crossing her arms as she did so. "But only if I ask you to, all right?"

"Yeah, I'll do that," his words made her blush even more.

"W…well whatever!"

"So then what's your excuse?" Elle questioned Ivar. "You're not gonna give me that lame 'I'm actually in love with you' stuff, are you?"

"Ha ha, do you even need to ask?" the former handmaid boasted. "I can't allow my direct subordinate to go off on her own! As the Head Agent of Spirius Corporation's DOGS Rieze Maxia chapter, I-"

Within the blink of an eye, his other companions had already begun walking in the opposite direction of Milla's party much to Ivar's chagrin. It was just one of many times that people abandoned him, and not once did it ever become any easier. The head agent's act quickly disappeared in that moment, his boastful smile now melting in the same, familiar frown he often saw when he looked in the mirror. His bragging, his over-the-top theatrics, and his loud and obnoxious personality, why did he continue to believe that creating such a façade would have helped his standing with others, even after all these years.

"…the truth is, I… …I just want to fit in…," Ivar answered with his comrades a small distance away.

* * *

Numb… Everything around her had become numb… Before that, everything was warm, almost burning, but then the cold crept in. Slowly but surely, every fiber of her being succumbed to the chilly prison; it wasn't as if she tried to fight it though, it was as if she welcomed it. Yes, this was the fate she deserved she thought; to be frozen away, just like the memories she could never relive…

'This is the way it should be…,' the purple-haired girl thought as she continued to let the chilled winds engulf her further. 'This is the way it should have been… Wallace, Sonia… Please forgive me…'

"You said you wanted to keep your promise," a warm, but unfamiliar voice suddenly spoke. "Are you afraid to right the wrongs you committed? Do you simply want to run away and not take responsibility for your actions?"

Opening her eyes in that moment, the scenery around Sophie had suddenly changed. She found herself somewhere entirely different, like nothing she had seen before. Emptiness, nothing but a white emptiness was what stood before her. Despite the atmosphere where she stood, the chilly embrace that had recently taken hold of her was suddenly gone, replaced by a glowing warmth that enveloped every inch of her self. Despite the alien environment, Sophie found herself at ease as she looked into the empty white, her body entirely relaxed.

A warm breeze soon blew passed her body, the gentle winds only soothing her further. It was then that the purple-haired girl realized she was floating, being guided forward ever so gently as a single dot slowly made its way to her vision. Gradually the outline of the dot grew, the color of green slowly coming into view. Sophie soon realized it was a single tree that stood in the center of this nothingness, a large, lively tree that seemed to stretch endlessly into the heavens and nowhere at the same time. A field of many flowers was blooming at the base of the tree, including her favorites, sopherias.

The moment her feet were floating above the flora, her entire slowly made its way toward them, her feet landing softly on what seemed like an invisible ground. Again, Sophie found herself unalarmed by her environment, her entire body still at ease despite what she was seeing. Curiosity soon got the best of her however, the purple-haired girl then approaching the tree itself. Looking at it, it almost reminded her of home, of the tree where she, Richard and Asbel made their promise many centuries ago. The memory further relaxed Sophie, her hands planting themselves flatly on the tree's surface as her forehead slowly pressed against it.

"Asbel…," she remembered. "Richard…"

"So you are the visitor from another world?" the voice spoke again, surprising Sophie.

The purple-haired girl quickly backed away from the tree at that moment, her instincts causing her to raise her fists. The voice that spoke… It was the same one that had spoken with her just moments ago. For a moment her eyes began to rapidly survey her surroundings, finding the same emptiness she had seen upon arriving. Yet a chill suddenly reverberated through her entire body a second later, forcing her attention back to the tree before her. Her violet eyes could only widen at the sight she was now beholding.

A single, beautiful woman was standing before her, standing on the base of the tree with a long, winged staff in hand. She was wearing a leaf green tunic-like robe with two tails that opened above her ankles in the front, while opening above her calves in the back. She wore what looked like a lighter green dress underneath her robes from what Sophie could see, the skirt of which stopped just before her feet. Her legs were also adorned in a lighter green cloth, taking the form of tights that blended into her bright green shoes. However, her feet were also covered in what looked like white cloth, though the back of her feet and toes were left open. A gold, vine-like tiara rested atop her long purple hair, the shade of which a little lighter than Sophie's own hair. This woman… She had a certain air about her, almost like Milla and Muzét, but without the childish innocence or social naivety.

"I'm glad we can finally meet," the woman spoke once more.

"…who are you…?" was the only thing the purple-haired girl could say.

"My name is Martel…," the woman gently said. "We have much to talk about, Sophie Lhant…"

* * *

_Skit: Hot Air_

Julia: (hugs Gaius) I'm so happy we can be together again, Lord Gaius! Don't you feel the same way?

Gaius: I… I suppose it is a pleasure to-

Julia: Oh look at you becoming so red! I never thought you'd be the bashful type, Lord Gaius!

Muzét: (fuming) Will you stop it? You're suffocating him the way you latch onto him!

Julia: (gasps) Oh my, such a rude woman… I'm appalled to even be the same gender as you! Lord Gaius, can you please explain to me what your relation is with this person?

Gaius (trouble breathing) …tha-that is, she… I-I can't br-

Muzét: (boasts) If you must know, we used to be tether buddies eleven years ago.

Julia: Tether buddies? You mean that sport children play where they hit the ball that's tethered to a pole? Surely you've grown up in the last eleven years that you no longer wish to play such childish games, right Lord Gaius? You'd rather play with a full grown woman like me and compete in more 'adult' activities, do you not?

Muzét: Ugh!

Gaius: (gasping) L…Lady Julia…, I…

Muzét: Will you release him go already? Now he's turning blue!

Julia: That's because he's cold. Don't worry, Lord Gaius, I'll just hold you a little tighter and I'll have you warmed up in no time.

Gaius: I… I can't… (passes out)

Julia: Oh my! Lord Gaius, are you all right? Were my last words a little too risqué that you passed out from the embarrassment?

Muzét: (sighs) What was the phrase Humans used to describe people like this? Wasn't it 'airhead'? Why am I even giving this woman the time of day?

Julia: Don't worry, Lord Gaius, I can revive you; it will be just like the old fairy tales. With true love's kiss, I shall awaken thee!

Muzét: (angrily) Back off! If anyone is to give Gaius any kind of mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, it's me!

* * *

**Author's Note**: And once again the party is divided once more. Will things ever go back to the way they were before, or have the times made it impossible to ever truly see eye-to-eye again? I'm afraid you'll just have to continue reading to find out…

So the truth has been revealed; Kaon is really the Great Spirit Luna in spyrite form. As far as why she's working with the Splintered goes, it all boils down to what happened at the end of a previous era with the original Maxwell, the other Great Spirits and Kaon/Luna, namely between Kaon/Luna and Aska. I always did wonder why didn't have the Great Spirit Luna in _Tales of Xillia 2_ since they had Aska; I remember in _Tales of Symphonia_ you needed to fight both Luna and Aska together in order to get them as Summon Spirits, but I wasn't sure why Luna didn't make an appearance (although her name was used as a moniker for Chancellor Marcia in Elize's character quests). In any case, the conflict that arose between Aska and Luna will be touched upon later in this story.

Speaking of Great Spirits, the Great Spirit of the World Tree, Martel, makes her appearance now. Instead of basing her appearance on _Tales of Symphonia_, I used her appearance from the _Tales of Phantasia_ anime because Kaon and Emeraude already have green hair in this story; so as to not have a third green-haired character, I opted to give Martel her anime appearance so that she stands apart from Kaon and Emeraude more. As far as Martel's role in this story, it fits into the larger scheme of things. I'm sure some _Tales of Symphonia _and _Tales of Phantasia_ fans might also be wondering how the World Tree ended up in the Spirit Realm. Without giving too much away, I'll just say it has something to do with the barrier Mint put up around the World Tree at the end of _Tales of Phantasia_. Regarding what role Martel will play in this story, it fits into the grander scheme of the plot and will fit into Sophie's story as well. Though she makes her appearance in this chapter, her role will not be fully expanded on until Act 3.

Regarding Sophie's past, yes Sophie and Wallace did have a daughter that Sophie herself gave birth to. I assumed that at the end of _Tales of Graces F_, Sophie became more human in other ways than just emotions after her merged with Little Queen, including the ability to actually have children. But then what exactly happened to her daughter? We know that Wallace has passed away, but what of Sonia? I'm afraid I'll have to reveal her fate in a later chapter.

Speaking of Sophie's past, what's the deal with the descendents of her friends? I'll just say that the reason for their fighting is linked to the origin of Ephinea and that Emeraude was involved. I hope to have this question answered by the end of Act 2, hopefully around December of this year.

Regarding Milla's ability to now use Asbel's sword and how she can now use his Mystic Artes, I figured if the Allium Orbs are losing their strength, why not give them another outlet for the characters to grow stronger instead of just going through the same Allium Orb again (for some reason I was thinking of a "level up" system when making this story). I came up with the idea of "gaining artes and abilities through relics" since there's a bit of crossover with other _Tales_ games. Of course, the party members will still use their skills and artes from _Tales of Xillia 2_ (and _Tales of Graces F_ for Sophie) a majority of the time though (so no, Milla won't always be fighting like Asbel with sword draw techniques and whatnot). As for which character will gain what other characters' skills, so far I at least have Gaius gaining some of Stahn's abilities from _Tales of Destiny_ (after all, Gaius and Dymlos shares the same Japanese voice actor), and Leia and Little Queen set in stone. For other characters, I was possibly thinking Jude and Senal from _Tales of Legendia, _Alvin and Yuri from _Tales of Vesperia_ (seeing as both character are left-handed), Elize and Philia from _Tales of Destiny _(not quite sure on this one yet), and Rowen and Leon from _Tales of Destiny_ (again, also not sure about this one, but I was thinking Rowen might pick up Leon's dual wielding that Leon used in the _Tales of Destiny_ remake and _Tales of Destiny 2_). Of course, any other suggestions are welcome as I'm still on the fence for some of these.

In any case, in the next chapter, we finally learn about Alvin and Gilford's past together. I hope to simply keep their battle in one chapter so that I can finish Act 2 by the end of this year. Unfortunately this means everyone who decided against going with Elize to find Sophie will be regulated to much smaller screen time in the next chapter, but of course, there will still be some drama with them. Also, the next chapter will mark the one-year anniversary for this story! I hope the next chapter can meet and hopefully exceed your expectations.

If you've enjoyed this story so far, please be kind enough to leave me a review. Constructive criticism is always welcome so that I may improve my craft. Thanks again for reading, see you next time!


	15. Our Paths

**Author's Note: **Hi everyone! Welcome to chapter 14 of _End of an Era_! In this chapter, we finally learn about Alvin's past with Gilford. I really didn't want to split this chapter in two because I wanted to get their past out of the way in a single shot but also so I could set things up for the next major plot points.

Though this chapter is more of an Alvin-centric chapter, there are still some Jude and Milla scenes in this chapter and a hint of what will become of their relationship. For that matter, Muzét gets a bit of screen time in the end as well. Also, we have one more character making their debut in this chapter; _Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World_ may recognize him once he's mentioned.

In other news, Sophie won't be making an appearance in the story for a few chapters, but that doesn't mean she's dead. She's just going to be out of action until she hears out what Martel has to say. What that conversation is won't be revealed until later on in the story however.

I guess that's all I have to say for now, so let's get back to the story!

* * *

_Chapter 14: Our Paths_

The young boy's grip could only tighten as the exchange continued. The fabric of his servant's dress was practically in knots now, the woman now wrapping his arms around him as if to shield him from the words that he couldn't comprehend or need to hear. After spending his whole life in Rieze Maxia, they had finally come back to his parents' homeland, a land that he was told would be much better than the world where he was raised. His mother assured him that her family would take them in and they would be able to live the same life of luxury she had growing up. Yet her statement seemed false the moment they stepped through the huge mansion, with bitter words being thrown back between his mother and grandparents…

"You think I wanted to be trapped in that hellish place for twenty years?!" his mother screamed. "Do you have any idea what I had to do to survive there?"

"Well I think your actions are quite clear," the elder man said rather pompously, his eyes leering at the young boy that hid behind his daughter's servant.

"Returning to us twenty years later with an illegitimate child, have you no shame?" her mother now questioned.

"So you deny me of my inheritance simply because I gave birth to my son?!"

"Even if you hadn't given birth to this…thing, your inheritance was already passed to your younger brother, Gerald," her father explained. "The Oscore family will live on without you my dear; your brother will continue the family line. I'm afraid we simply have no place for you any longer in the Oscore family, Rosemary."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this!" the boy's mother spat. "I am Rosemary Vul Oscore, the heir to the Oscore family; I cannot be dismissed from what is mine by birthright so easily!"

"Guards," the boy's grandmother snapped her fingers. "Show these three out the door. Should they appear within our premises again, you are granted to execute them at your own leisure."

"You heard Lady Oscore," the waiting staff of his mother's family ordered, each of them now brandishing guns. "Get out of here. Any attempts at resisting will only hasten your execution."

"Lady Rosemary…," the boy's faithful servant placed her hand on his mother's shoulder.

"…you'll pay for this, Father…!" his mother seethed. "Don't think I don't know about that little deal you're making with Spirius; that power plant you've been planning since I was a child. I'll guarantee it will never reach its completion…"

* * *

"Commander Gilford!" the young leader awoke now, the sound of wrapping knuckles echoing from outside the bunker's door.

Another dream of the past, another horrible reminder of who he was. Gilford had been having a lot these unpleasant memories resurface recently. He thought he could bury it all so easily, he thought he could possibly forget it all as long as his faithful servant remained at his side. No, maybe he could not, not after 'he' returned to his life just yesterday. Alfred Vint Svent… Where did he go after all these years and why would appear again now?

"What is it?" Gilford opened the door rather groggily, finding the outside windy and covered in snow.

"It's about Lady Kaon, sir," the messenger on the other side answered. "We don't know what happened but there was a huge explosion and…"

The young leader's blood quickly came to boil the moment he placed his servant's name and the word 'explosion' together. His grogginess quickly turned into anger, his teeth clenching down on one another as his fist quickly lunged forward, grabbing his subordinate by the collar. The young man's red eyes quickly narrowed into the empty mask that hid his soldier's face, his glare practically setting the soldier ablaze.

"Kaon is dead?!" Gilford snapped. "Kaon…"

"W…we've got reports that some of the enemy survived," the soldier continued with his message, albeit rather nervously. "Five of them are heading up this way right now."

"They killed Kaon…," the young commander continued to assume the worst. "Those bastards… They'll pay for what they've done!"

Pushing the soldier away, the Gilford immediately returned to the bunker, grabbing his rifle that hung next to the door, as well as grabbing his knife that was holstered beside it. In almost a panic, the young leader began grabbing whatever ammunition he could, even if it wasn't meant for the gun he was carrying. The rest of the bunkers soldiers could only ponder what had overtaken their leader at that moment, watching as he took whatever he could carry in almost a panic.

"I'm going out there…," he announced to all of his men rather recklessly. "The rest of you are welcome to come or you can keep watch of your post, I don't care."

Without wasting another breath, the young man began to hurry out the door once more, only to stop the moment his eye met with a silver glimmer that hung on his desk. The crescent moon pendant that Kaon had given him, even now it still glistened when he looked at it. A small calm swept over him as he stared at the silver jewelry, his memories of his faithful servant overtaking him for a mere moment.

"Kaon…"

…yet the fact remained that her killers were still out there and they were coming here. Remembering one of his servant's many loving words, he hurried out the door once more, not taking a second to look back as he hurried into the growing blizzard.

"Do not cry, Young Master," her words from when he was child continued to resonate within him. "I'll always be by your side."

* * *

Only an hour had passed since the party had parted ways, only an hour and already Jude and the others seemed to have traveled a quarter up the mountain. Granted they weren't exactly sure where they were going, but it seemed only natural that the more Splintered soldiers they came across, the closer they were getting to their objective.

"The winds are becoming more fierce…" Gaius announced as he looked outside the tent they had just set up. "We should continue to wait here, otherwise we may get caught up in a blizzard. You four," he snapped his fingers at several Spirius agents, "I would like each of you to keep watch, one in each direction. The rest of us will wait in the tents. Switch off with another agent every twenty minutes so that none of you succumb to the elements."

It still amazed Jude to no end how the Rieze Maxian monarch could easily take charge in any situation, especially with those who weren't even in his service. Neither of the four protested to Gaius' orders, not even consulting with Ivar beforehand. Come to think of it, where was Ivar, or Alvin for that matter? Jude could only assume that the two left with Elle, Leia, and Elize because it was unlikely that they could have gotten lost or were even separated in the few skirmishes against the Splintered they had encountered thus far.

The Splintered… It was still difficult for Jude to wrap his head around the idea that EX Laboratories was even associated with the terrorist group. All of his research, all of his work thus far, was it all just to provide the Splintered the means to wreck more havoc on the world that he and the others fought so hard to create?

Then there was the issue of his child; he still hadn't told Milla about his theory yet. To make matters worse, his theory was only further proven true once they began traveling with the Spirius agents. There had been conversations that not only GHS devices were suddenly drained of their spirit fossil batteries, but even some of their other spyrite-based equipment such as infrared goggles, radios, and flashlights.

Jude had to tell someone about the urgency of the matter, he had to let them know that if they continue this journey, then… Yet if he did say anything, there's no telling how everyone else may react; for all he knew, they would react the same way Sophie did. For the sake of his unborn child, the young researcher simply shook his head at the idea, not saying a single word as he left the tent and into the growing blizzard.

"Going to wander off again?" Muzét questioned the moment he stepped outside. "I would advise against that; who knows what kind of wayward spirit you'll attract this time."

"Er, yeah…," Jude simply said.

"…you should talk to her," the Great Spirit continued. "Milla's worried about you, you know. And not just since we stopped to make camp, but ever since one month ago."

"Really?" the young researcher scoffed, still conflicted over the event that occurred one hour ago, before Kaon's appearance. "Then why'd she do it, Muzét? Why even start a relationship with me if she was just going to end it like the way she did? Why did she even have to remind me of our past together? Why even visit me that day? Why even have our child? Is it just so she can fulfill some selfish love she thinks she has for me? Does she only think about herself when-?!"

A stinging pain rang throughout Jude's face now, the palm of the Lord of Spirits' sister having struck his cheek for no more than a mere second. It had been a long time since Jude had seen Muzét actually get angry, but this was probably the first time he actually saw her in tears.

"How dare you…," Muzét seethed. "How could you even consider my sister to be selfish?! She was thinking of you this entire time, you fool! Of course she wanted you to remember, she wanted you to know how long she had loved you, how she'll always love you, and she'll continue to love you despite how you may now be apart! That's why she decided to raise your child, that's why she decided to remind you of your past, that's why-! What my sister saw in you I'll never understand!"

Without saying another word, the Great Spirit hovered away quickly, disappearing into the growing blizzard. Despite the pain of her slap dulling, the young researcher still felt the truth of Muzét's words still echoing in his ears.

"…I am a fool…," Jude agreed with the Great Spirit's words.

Taking her words to heart, he found his legs quickly taking him to Milla's tent which lay near the edge of the camp. He knew that he had been rather thick-headed as of late, maybe even a bit rude and irrational. What he was feeling toward the Lord of Spirits was nothing short of conflicting; one second he would be worried about her, and the next, he would be angry. His memories of the last two days were rough to say the least, but when he looked back on the memories beforehand, he remembered a better time.

Laughter, smiles, the warmth of her touch, the taste of her lips, they were still fresh in his mind. He couldn't deny that he still had feelings for the Lord of Spirits, but with the way he was acting lately, he knew that if he didn't do something about it soon, these emotions and feelings may quickly be forgotten by them both.

Finally he came to her tent, the canvas door and windows all completely shut. Yet from the warmth being emitted from the tent's fabric, he could feel the warmth of a small fire on the other side, as well as the sound of what appeared to be a pencil writing on paper. The young researcher found himself short of breath at that moment, each of his nerves becoming paralyzed and the beating of his heart echoing in his ears. It had been a long time since Jude had ever felt this way toward the Lord of Spirits, how he felt nervous and yet excited at the same time to see her. But as he always did eleven years ago, the young researcher somehow found the courage to get out of his trance, speaking into the tent without a sign of nervousness in his voice.

"Hey, Milla," the young researcher called. "It's Jude."

"Come in," Milla simply answered.

Not wasting another second, the young researcher found his way into her rather humble abode. As with the other tents, there was very little inside the actual tent, only a few sleeping bags which were meant for Milla, Muzét, and possibly several of the female Spirius agents. In the center was a small fireplace, and in front of it, was the Lord of Spirits, sitting right in front of it. For the first time, Jude had found the Milla writing on a pad of paper, her pencil moving rather quickly and meticulously. She seemed rather concentrated on her work, paying no mind to the young researcher as he approached her. Even as he stood about an arm's length away from her, she continued her writing, still paying him no mind until he finally spoke.

"What are you writing, Milla?" Jude questioned.

"Nothing really," the Lord of Spirits answered, her focus still concentrated completely on her work. "Just a record of my life; a memoir if you will."

"A memoir?" the young researcher questioned.

"You know, for the baby," Milla further explained, putting her pencil down now so that she could face her former lover. "Would you care to read what I've written so far?"

Again he saw her childish innocence at work. For a moment he thought she could forget her duty, that she could just be a normal woman for just a small instance in these harsh times. It was instances like these that always made Jude smile back then, a small curl falling on the young researcher's lips as he took the Lord of Spirits' work into his hands. Taking a seat by the fire, he soon found the Lord of Spirits looking over his shoulder, eager to hear his opinion of her work. However, his smile was soon replaced by confusion as he read the words the Lord of Spirits wrote.

"Once upon a time there was a human girl who was to become the Lord of Spirits," the young researcher read aloud. "Ever since she was born, she was told that it was her duty to protect the world no matter what, but she never understood what that duty really meant. All she knew was that as the Lord of Spirits, she was to live her life differently from everyone else around her; placed on a pedestal for all to see, but never allowed to walk amongst those she observed.

"One day, the little girl came to a little village and met a baby. It was the first person she ever truly met, the first person who didn't treat her any differently. She instantly fell in love with the baby, always wanting to be by his side…"

The young researcher put the pages down at this point, instantly recalling this story from their own past. He turned to the Lord of Spirits, who still looked over his shoulder, as if she were expecting him to read more of the story. He couldn't deny the effect her smile had on him, his cheeks beginning to burn as he saw her anticipation. Defeated, he continued reading the tale aloud.

"She wandered the forest with the baby in hand, holding him close to her heart as they saw the wonders of the forest and spirits…," Jude continued. "They saw many plants, trees and fish; the baby hanging onto her every word with a smile as she explained the world around them. Being with the baby was the first time she truly felt alive, like a person.

"But then they came across some very bad men, men that tried to hurt the Spirits. The Spirits began to grow crazy, creating harsh winds that tried to kill the girl and the baby. She held the baby tight in her arms, keeping him close to her heart as she waited for the inevitable. Yet the Spirits soon calmed, listening to the innocent crying prayers of the baby in her arms. It was in that moment that the girl first realized what her role as the Lord of Spirits truly meant, what it meant to protect someone dead. It was then that she realized her importance of the role given to her.

"Using the elements of fire, water, wind, and earth, the girl stopped the evil men, saving the spirits and the baby in her arms. She saved the day, she protected her newfound friend, she finally understood the mission she was given. Yet knowing this, she knew that she couldn't stay with the baby much longer.

"She couldn't be greedy, she couldn't be selfish, she had to separate the matters of her heart from the matters of the world that needed her. However, she knew that one day, she would have to see him again, that she would then tell him what she truly felt in her heart.

"Placing her lips on his cheek, she made a single promise, telling him one day that they will meet again. With that promise embedded in her heart, the Lord of Spirits and the baby parted ways for now as the next time they would meet, they would finally express the words they had nurtured for so many years."

Jude finished reading the text that Milla had finished writing at this point. Despite the fact that it was rather simple, the words she had expressed had managed to touch his heart. It was the story of their past, but written in a simpler fashion that a child could easily understand it. Whether it was intentional of not, the young researcher was touched by the Lord of Spirits' memoir, a bit of the emotions he had bottled up since that fateful day reemerging once more.

"Well, what do you think?" the Lord of Spirits questioned. "I know it's a work in progress, but I think our child will get the gist of it when they read it."

"…I think you're right…," Jude agreed. "I think our child will enjoy it."

"I'm glad to hear that," Milla said, a small smile falling on her face as she took the seat beside Jude again, making sure to keep a few inches between each other. "To be honest, I got the idea of when I was a child myself. The village elders in Nia Khera and even Ivar would sometimes tell the old myths and legends around a campfire almost every day. Of course I remember as a child they were a bit hard to understand, and if you didn't pay attention, you'd miss out on some important details of the story. I thought maybe, just maybe, if our baby were to one day ask how their mother and father met, one of us read them this story. …or maybe it's just a silly idea, writing our adventures just for our child's enjoyment; for all I know, it wouldn't be something they'd want to hear…"

"No, I don't think it's a silly idea at all," the young researcher shook his head. "I think it's a great idea actually. I really think you should keep at it, Milla. You should write down our stories, write down our adventures, write down our thoughts, write down our feel-"

Jude quickly stopped himself from saying anything further at that point. The words he was about to express, even he couldn't comprehend his own feelings at this moment. The bliss he felt a month ago was nothing more than flicker now, a mere flicker that would fade once the Lord of Spirits had completed her mission. And yet…

"Are you all right, Milla?" he noticed the Lord of Spirits wrapping her arms around her legs at this point.

"…it's a little chilly…," she admitted. "Sorry, but is it all right if I ask you to sit a little closer?"

Perhaps it was a bit selfish for her to ask, maybe this also wasn't an appropriate time to make such a request. Though she tried to put up a cold front, it has actually been difficult to maintain such a façade. If it had been eleven, no, maybe even ten years ago, it wouldn't have been a problem, but now…

Not saying another word, the young researcher then got up from where he stood, saying nothing as he left the tent without saying another word. It was just the Lord of Spirits by herself again, her pink eyes turning back to the fire as she hugged her legs closer to her chest. She pondered again if maybe she was coming on too strong, that she was being selfish just asking for his company. With a sigh, she sunk her head deeper into her legs, only to find it rising back up as a soft but warm fabric wrapped around her.

"…we both might catch cold if we don't have a blanket to share either," Jude explained, taking the seat beside his former lover.

It was just like old times, the way they sat side-by-side next to the fire. She felt his touch graze against her arm, the feeling of his skin already igniting a spark of warmth within her. Her gaze then turned to her former lover's face, finding neither anger nor a smile on his face. Was he feeling indifference maybe, or simply nothing? Milla couldn't even begin to comprehend his state of mind in that moment. She felt her hand instinctively try to reach him, only to stop just before his fingers, telling herself to go no further lest she ruin this precious moment they now shared.

'No,' she told herself. 'This will simply have to do for now…'

* * *

"The winds are getting worse…," Alvin said, the swirling air slapping his scarf into his face with almost every word he spoke. "We should probably make camp for the night."

"We've only been out here for an hour, we can't just call it a day!" Elize protested. "We still haven't found any signs of Sophie."

"Trust me, a blizzard isn't exactly something you want to be in the middle of," the former mercenary explained, the pace of the air picking up now.

"He's right…," the young recruit agreed. "It's hard enough to see just five feet away at this point and it's only going to get worse!"

"Come on, Elize, I want to look for Sophie just as much as you do, but everyone else is right," Leia regretfully agreed. "Look, we can just wait until the blizzard dies down and then-"

"Hey, I think I see someone!" the former handmaid announced now, pointing to a barely visible silhouette within the blurry distance. "Hey, are you all right?!"

Silence was the only answer they received from this figure. At first they thought maybe it was just a tree or some other natural structure, but within seconds, the silhouette began to draw closer, inch-by-inch, almost in the rate of a crawl. Whoever or whatever it was, it was clear that they were walking in the party's direction, but doing so at an extremely slow pace.

"Are you hurt?" Leia called out to the mysterious person now. "Hold on, we'll come get you!"

"Hold on, Leia!"

Upon taking a single step however, the editor suddenly found herself quickly being pulled away by her ex-boyfriend. Before she could even begin to protest however, a loud bang suddenly erupted from the now dying winds, the five turning back to the figure to find him standing with his arm extended outward. The blizzard air began to die now, the sun once again bringing everything to light. As he glared into the mysterious figure that shot at them, the former mercenary's eyes widened with every inch the sun rose, his jaw held aghast as he recognized the one that had just fired.

"You!" the editor immediately recognized the young man that stepped forward.

Hair a gray as dust, but with tips colored like blood, they were the traits of the man that he hated for so many years. Yet this one that stood before still had the same innocent and naïve look, those same puppy dog eyes that begged for guidance. On his body was the uniform of those he regrettably worked for during his first years in Rieze Maxia, the blue and black uniform that he detested and never wished this young man would ever begin to wear. No, this uniform was a little different, with splashes of splintered red on his clothes' bicep. Alvin didn't want to believe it when he first saw him, but now that he was in clear view once again, now with a gun in his left hand aimed directly at them, he could only regrettably acknowledge the truth.

"Alfred…?" the young man looked at the former mercenary, ignoring his comrades altogether. "You're the one who killed Kaon?!"

"Kaon? You mean the Spyrite Luna?" Alvin questioned. "I didn't kill her; for all I know she's-!"

Before he could say another word, a small but sharp pain shot through the businessman's cheekbone. Again he let his emotions drop his guard, the bullet of one of his subordinates having grazed the area just above his cheek during his conversation.

"Alvin!" Leia exclaimed the moment she saw the fresh mark on his face.

"Commander Gilford!" several Splintered soldiers cried as they ran down the mountain path behind him.

"Don't interrupt us again!" the young leader ordered his men. "It's been eleven years since we've had a proper family reunion…"

"Proper family reunion?" Leia questioned, trying not to get flustered on the subject of this young man once again. "Alvin… What exactly is your relationship with this guy?"

"Yes, Alfred, what exactly is my relationship to you?" the Splintered's commander jeered, much to the businessman's dismay. "I can't exactly say that I'm happy that you haven't told your girlfriend here about me. We used to be so close, don't you remember how it was eleven years ago?"

"Alvin…?"

His relationship with Gillian, the boy who had been cursed with a heartless father and a weak mother. Alvin hated both of these individuals, how he wished he could just end the life of that boy's father so long ago. At first he passed that hatred onto the child, how he wanted nothing to do with him, how he cursed the blood they both shared. Yet he also knew this boy was innocent, he was simply a victim of fate just as he was. His relationship with this boy… He sought to keep it hidden for so long from those he cared about, but now there was no more use in denying it. His responsibility, his burden, he could no longer keep it secret any longer…

"…Leia, Gillian is… He's my cousin," an enormous weight lifted from his shoulders at that moment. "Gillian is my cousin from my father's side."

"Wait, your cousin from your father's side…?" Leia questioned, the pieces now quickly coming together. "You mean he's…!"

"…Gillian Fon Oscore," the businessman finally introduced his cousin, "the illegitimate son of my uncle, Gilandor Yul Svent, who you all knew as 'Gilland.'"

"'Illegitimate?'" the young man scoffed at the term. "You might as well have just straight up called me a 'bastard', Alfred."

"Oscore?" Elle questioned his last name. "As in the same family as the Oscore Plant that was destroyed by Exodus ten years ago?!"

"Shut up!" Gilford quickly spat. "Don't you dare put me in the same leagues as those money grubbing bureaucrats! I curse the name Oscore and I curse the name of Svent! I was borne with the blood of both houses yet the power of none!"

"Gillian, just what exactly happened to you in the last ten years?" Alvin questioned, trying to calm him down.

"What happened, now you want to know what happened?!" the young commander spat. "I'll tell you what happened, Alfred! You and those…people who called themselves my parents, lied to me! You said that life in Elympios would be free of hardship, free of oppression, and yet here I am, living day-after-day scrounging on what little we had taken from Rieze Maxia in a virtually alien world!

"I was told that the Svent family would welcome me with open arms and give me a life of luxury; lies! I was told the House of Oscore would care for my widowed mother and myself after the grief that befell us with that man's death; lies! I was told Elympios was a land of prosperity, where one could truly live, not just survive; lies! Lies! Lies, lies, lies, lies, LIES!

"The truth I quickly learned was it didn't matter whose blood was in your veins, all that mattered was status, status that came with birth and was not washed away like those who were stranded in Rieze Maxia thirty-one years ago! What good was the Oscore name when my mother tried to claim her inheritance? What good was the blood of the Svent family that ran through my veins when I did not share the name? What good, if any, had ever befallen me since that woman took both of my parents?!

"Yet I look at you and see what has become of your life, Alfred… Eleven years ago, you had left on a mission, promising me that you would avenge us and our fellow Elympions that were stranded on Rieze Maxia, promising you were going to kill that woman for all our sakes. Milla Maxwell, you were to end the Lord of Spirits' life, and yet you… You turned your back on our cause, you turned your back on our people, and most of all, you turned back on your promise! For you to face me now after everything that you've done, for what you did to Kaon, I will kill you here and now, Cousin!"

Not wasting anymore time, the young commander surprisingly dropped the pistol in his hand, charging straight forward instead as his right hand reached for the knife sheathed in the back of his belt. Clang! The single swipe was quickly blocked by the elder of the two cousins, the former mercenary having drawn his sword at the last moment. In that same instant, the younger of the two flipped backward, both of his legs stretched outward in an attempt to deliver two successive kicks. The strikes met with nothing but air, the former mercenary having ducked underneath the kicks, sliding underneath as he swung his heavy blade outward at where he believed the younger man would land. Yet to his shock, Gilford had placed both of his feet on the flat of Alvin's sword, using it as a platform before flipping forward once again, drawing the rifle on his back as he did so. In that same second, both cousins had now drawn their blades and their guns, the weapons equipped in the opposite hands of the other, their firearms firmly aimed at one another from where they stood.

"So this is how things are going to be, is that it?" the younger cousin seethed. "Back then, when you said you wanted nothing to do with me, that you don't have time to 'raise some brat', you truly meant to get rid of me, didn't you?"

"That wasn't-!" the former mercenary tried to explain.

* * *

Despite how he wanted to protest, the memory of that day became clear once again. It was fourteen years ago, when the former mercenary was still with Exodus. He was twenty-three at the time, and his cousin was only four. It was one of the rare occasions where he was actually working onsite with the Elympion group but his latest job was probably one of the worst.

"You can't be serious!" Alvin protested back. "Do I look like some babysitter to you?! I don't have time to raise some brat!"

"I very well could have asked you the same question back when you were around his age, Alfred," his uncle scoffed. "As I had raised you and took care of Leticia, I expect you to do the same with my heir. You can at least return the favor for your dear uncle, can you not?"

The mercenary could only grit his teeth at his uncle's statement. The fact that he would dare bring up Alvin's mother in this kind of conversation simply angered Alvin to no end. The acts Gilland forced her to commit, the way he took advantage of her and some of the other women in similar predicaments, it was enough to make Alvin want to kill this man. Yet he was forced to keep his cool, knowing that the moment he attempted anything to defy him, he would just be another dead Elympion who never got the chance to return home.

From the corner of his eye, he saw another pair of scarlet pupils looking right at him. A feeling of disgust quickly filled Alvin's core; the ash gray hair, the red eyes, they were just like his father's. It didn't surprise the mercenary that his uncle didn't want to lift a finger to raise his child. To think that he would be forced to raise this child as if he were his own was just…

"The boy is your responsibility," his uncle continued. "Do you dare object?"

…no, he had to raise him… That look in the boy's eye, the feeling of uncertainty, of being frightened, the desperation for guidance, Alvin knew it all too well. It was just like him when he first arrived in Rieze Maxia. When he believed his mother would be enough to guide him and be strong for the both of them in this alien world, he was quickly let down. Within days Alvin was forced to grow up quickly, not just for his own sake, but the sake for his mother. For a child of six to grow up so quickly was too much; in fact, many children had actually died in this new world because they couldn't grow up. Even though he shared Gilland's blood, this boy also shared his. This boy… This was his baby cousin… Whether he was Gilland's child or not, he couldn't let him or any other child go through what he had to as a boy that was forced to become a man early on…

Defeated, the mercenary began to approach the young boy, the child quickly running to his father's side. Yet his father would have none of it, shoving the child away as he attempted to latch onto hand. Disgusted that the boy's father would treat him in such a way, Alvin could only relate to him further, remembering how his uncle also forced him away to grow up on his own. Taking this into consideration, the mercenary knelt down on one knee, softening the tone of his voice as he spoke to the paralyzed child.

"…hey buddy…," Alvin said with a smile. "I don't think we've met before. My name's Alfred… Alfred Vint Svent… What's your name?"

"…Gillian…," the boy coyly replied, his eyes staring at the floor. "Gillian Fon Oscore."

"Gillian, huh? That's a nice name… …hey no need to cry, I'm not gonna bite, I'm not gonna hurt you," he assured the teary eyed child. "You and me, we're cousins you know. And cousins need to look out for each other…"

* * *

"Alvin, watch out!"

This time it was Elize's voice that snapped the former mercenary back into the present, his cousin's subordinates beginning to open fire. Much to his relief, each of the bullets stopped before they could strike the Alvin, a dark barrier suddenly covering him for a quick second. Teepo had managed to conjure a mana-infused shield at the last moment, the barrier only able to hold for two seconds, but it was enough time to allow the businessman to escape.

"Stop it!" Gilford ordered the men behind him. "I told you not to interfere!"

"You're gonna regret those words!" a rather spry voice quickly interrupted.

Before the young commander could determine who spoke, Gilford quickly found a blunt force quickly shooting through his entire abdomen. From the corner of his eye as he lurched downward, he saw the face of his attacker and the polearm she struck him with. It was none other than the young woman he thought he had killed the day before, the power behind her strike indicating that she hadn't lost any strength whatsoever when he thought he had shot her.

"Leia!" Alvin tried to protest.

"That one's for trying to kill me!" Leia simply said.

"Commander Gilford!" his men tried to protest.

"You guys should really pay attention to your surroundings," a rather annoying voice echoed in their ears now.

Before the soldiers could determine what was going on, they found two Spirius agents suddenly rushing towards them, both of them armed with two short swords. The male agent had taken the lead from the female recruit, slashing the first two Splintered he came across with a single swipe of each blade. The remaining men attempted to take aim with their rifles at this point, their guns managing to freeze the man in place before they could even pull the trigger. Yet the girl agent took advantage of this moment, jumping from behind the male agent and straight into the fray with her left foot leading her fall, her foot striking the last of his men instantaneously.

"Moonlight Assault!" the young recruit chanted her artes' name.

Within seconds, Gilford's men were already defeated. Yet much to his relief, from the reflection of the young woman's eyes before him, he saw reinforcements coming down from the mountain. The sight was enough to make him smirk for a mere second; even though Alvin and his friends seemed rather skilled, Gilford believed he at least had numbers on his side.

"What're you smiling about?!" Leia exclaimed as soon as she saw the young commander's grin.

"You've already lost!" Gilford spat. "You will die here!"

Not able to put up with the young man's threats any longer, the editor rotated the position of her staff, attempting to strike her foe with the other end of her staff on the head. Yet something was off when she swung her weapon, the speed of it was slower than usual, her fingers becoming more loose as she tried to turn it. The Splintered commander took advantage of her weakening skills at this point, jumping backward as he swung his left arm outward, striking Leia with the barrel of his rifle as he made his quick escape.

The action was enough to cause Alvin to act once again, forcing him to fire several shots as he ran toward his cousin. Yet the young commander was able to evade each bullet, weaving his body back and forth, in and out, combining his movements with dodges, rolls, and even flips.

"Is this all you got, Alfred?" the younger cousin boasted, his voice as cold as ever. "What happened to that whole talk of always being on your toes?"

The businessman was always the type to have some kind of smart aleck response to everything, always trying to quip every word he would speak. But now here was someone else, his own cousin, spouting smart aleck remarks to him in the midst of battle, albeit with a more deadpan delivery. The words quickly got to Alvin, not just because of their taunting manner, but the fact that these were lessons that he taught the young man years ago.

Letting his anger get the best of him, the former mercenary immediately switched to his broadsword. Right, left, up, and down, no matter which direction he swung, Gilford somehow managed to evade each cut, sometimes even using his gun or his knife to block the strikes. Not wanting to continue this fight much longer, Alvin remembered their training when he was but a boy. There was always one arte, one attack that had always made the boy call it quits. Relying on this memory, the businessman then put his idea into fruition, placing all of his strength into his next few blows.

"Dragon Swarm!" he chanted his arte's name.

Clang! The first strike of his arte' suddenly stopped, halted by the stock of his younger cousin's rifle, their two weapons halted as their bases locked. The way they were positioned now made it impossible for Alvin's sword or Gilford's gun to move, but it didn't stop the Splintered commander from his next attack. Dropping his rifle, Gilford quickly let the weight of Alvin's sword come down, both of his hands now wrapped around the base of his knife, his legs quickly springing him forward in practically a dive.

"Sonic Thrust!" the young leader chanted his arte's name as he charged.

Using his own gun now to evade the strike, a loud screeching noise erupted from the clashing metals. Though it was with a different weapon, Alvin had recognized the attack as a modified version of one of his own artes, one that he taught the Splintered leader when he was younger. Yet he also knew its weakness, stepping backward as to let Gilford's own weight cause him to fall, leaving him open for another attack.

"Arc Fire!" the former mercenary tried to retaliate.

Again the younger cousin saw through the attack, flipping backward as he took hold of his rifle once again, the two of them exchanging shots one again, chanting the same arte name as they fired.

"Variable Trigger!"

Blam, blam, blam. The smoke of each shot quickly enveloped the entire area, the editor only able to watch in both awe and worry. As much as she wanted to wade through the bullet-made clouds, her body was not listening to her will. Her body was already feeling more fatigued, more numb… Yet she had to know the results of the battle, her eyes only widening from the image she saw.

In the midst of their recent fire exchange, the former mercenary had somehow managed to charge toward his cousin, timing each of his shots to perfectly counter each of his bullets. During this charge, it was only natural that the younger of the two would try to back away, his pace naturally slower as he kept his eyes on his target. Moreover, the recoil and time to recover between each time Gilford could pull the trigger, especially with a rifle, gave Alvin more time to close in more distance. When he was finally within range, he struck with his sword, swinging it single-handedly with his right arm, striking the younger cousin's shoulder with the flat side of the weapon at the same moment the smoke had cleared.

"So what's this talk about being on one's toes?" the businessman quipped. "Last I checked, they weren't exactly close to your knees."

"Alfred…!" the Splintered leader seethed.

The young man tried to stand after the strike, but the same blunt force echoed throughout each of his nerves the moment he tried to stand, forcing him to kneel to the floor once again. Willing to give up his pride and ask for aid, Gilford looked back to his men, only to find the remaining of them falling to the hands of the two Spirius agents and a young woman using what looked like a doll. The sight only angered the young man further, his rage only intensifying the pain that fell on his shoulder.

"That's enough, Gillian," the older cousin ordered. "I think it's obvious the fight's over. I think you and the rest of your men should just surrender and we can just all walk away from all this…"

Surrender, such a word never existed in Gilford's vocabulary. Not when he was a child, not when he was leading his faction of the Exodus group during the hardships of his first years, and certainly not now!

* * *

"Surrender? You're telling us to surrender?!" he remembered the last day he saw his father. "We will not surrender to the Rieze Maxians, do you understand?!"

"But sir," the reporting soldier on the other end of the radio objected. "The enemy's already taken over a majority of the ship. Our last communication with the southeast corridor said that-"

"The enemy's here!" another voice cried from the line.

The sound of gunfire and screams quickly took over the remainder of the conversation, followed by the sound of static. Though the seven year old boy couldn't quite understand what was happening at the time, the one thing he did understand was that look in his father's eye. The way those dark eyes narrowed, the way his fingers clenched into a fist, the way he bore his teeth, he had seen it one too many times in his short life.

"Gilland," the boy's mother tried to speak to his father. "Is everything al-?"

Again he witnessed that man's rage, watching as the back of his hand struck the cheek of his mother. It was only a single slap this time, but it was enough to sending his mother to the ground. It was not the first time he had treated in such a manner, if anything, this is what he would consider keeping his anger in check. There were no kicks that followed this time, no words that were spat, no pulling of hair, this was simply the end of it for now.

Knowing he too would be dealt the same fate if he intervened, the boy simply hurried to his mother's side, pulling his back up from the ground as best as he could. He felt his own face scrunch as he looked at that man's back, how his fingers balled into fists so tight they could strangle the air itself.

Yet the boy would not act upon this wish, the man now walking to one of the spyrix consoles, typing something into the keyboard. Within seconds, a single device had come out of the console, a similar device to the one that man kept on his person at all times. Whenever he used it, a strange woman often appeared close to that man, a rather petite woman that looked like she was made of ice. Taking this device into his hand, the man practically shoved it into the boy's arms.

"Take this and get out of here, Gillian," was the first and last order his father had ever given him. "My research, my hard work, the last twenty years of my existence will be for nothing if we lose that spyrite in your possession."

Despite that man's orders, the boy was ready to throw the device into the ground and smash it into many pieces. He cared not for that man's hard work, he didn't care about his research, if he could, he would destroy everything that even had a trace of his existence off of the face of the world. This is what the boy wanted, this was his wish, yet his mother would think otherwise.

"I…I understand…," his weak-willed parent answered for him. "We'll protect this final piece of your research, Gilland…"

* * *

"Surrender?" the young Splintered leader questioned in the present. "You're telling me to surrender!"

Despite the intensifying pain in his left shoulder, Gilford shifted all of his weight forward and into his right arm, the knife in his hand catching his cousin off guard, slashing at his side. By the time the businessman was able to move, the blade had already seeped into his flesh, the remainder of his jump simply used to extract the steel.

"Alvin!" Leia cried.

"Damn it!" Alvin cursed, placing the flat side of his pistol against the wound.

The image of his caretaker came into Gilford's eyes once again. The gentle woman who first appeared to him a few days after he learned of that man's passing. Again he remembered her monotone, but gentle expression, he remembered the way she vowed her loyalty to him, he remembered…

* * *

"You're lying!" he remembered his mother's reaction that day.

"The video footage we recovered from the wreck proves it otherwise, Lady Oscore," the soldier tried to explain once again. "Lord Gilandor Yul Svent was-"

"It's not true!" she screamed. "Gilland said that no matter what happened, he would get us all home one day! There's no way he could have…"

Even at the age of seven, the young boy understood his mother's anger. He too was infected with this rage, but not in the same manner as her. For him, it was as if someone had robbed of the chance of revenge, someone would not allow him to take that man's life. His mother may have seen that man as his people's salvation, but to the young boy, he was the source of torment, of hatred, of damnation. This person who robbed him of his revenge, who could have it have possibly been?

"…who did it…?" the young boy questioned for his mother.

"Excuse me?" the soldier found himself surprised by the child's question.

"I asked 'who did it'?"

"A traitor to our organization," the soldier recomposed himself. "Alfred Vint Svent; he led one squadron of the Rieze Maxians to the center of the ship and was responsible for Lord Gilandor's death."

"…Alfred…?" the boy felt the world around him falling apart in that moment.

It was the first time in almost a year since he heard his cousin's name. The last time he saw him was just a little bit before his seventh birthday. The man who had become his caretaker and his teacher told him he be away for a while, but said he would come back when the job was done. Even though he wasn't told the specifics of that job, he knew that it didn't pertain killing that man, much less supporting the Rieze Maxians… But still, this was Alfred they were talking about. There was no way he would turn traitor!

"…it's a lie…," the boy tried to deny it. "Alfred would never betray us! He would never turn his back on us! He would never-!"

"That's enough, Gillian!"

It was the first time his mother had laid a hand on him. In the past, it was always her that was the victim, always the one in tears and too afraid to speak up. Yet with that man's death, it seemed as if the barrier that kept this rage entirely pent up had lifted. That look in her blue eyes, it was the same look that man used to wear… He thought at first it was an accident, that she would apologize for what she had done like she always had, but the apology never came. Instead, words of truth he never realized until the present were brought to light.

"Haven't you ever noticed, Gillian, that man was always in the business of betrayal," his mother harshly said. "When he worked for the Travis family, what did that end in? Betrayal. When he started that affair with that spy to gain information, what did that end in? Betrayal. That man was always a traitor to everyone he ever got close to, including your father! After everything your father had done for him, he still…! You would have learned it sooner or later, Gillian, that man is nothing more than a traitor with everyone he ever gets involved in."

"…no, that's not…!"

"There were also reports that one of the Rieze Maxians involved was Milla Maxwell," the soldier continued amidst the drama. "It is possible that…"

The name had made an impact on the boy that day. The Lord of Spirits, Milla Maxwell, he always thought she was just a made up monster to make him behave up until two years ago. To hear her name and the association with his cousin, there was no way… No, she did it. It was Milla Maxwell who denied him the pleasure of ending that man's life. It was Milla Maxwell who made his mother turn into this. It was Milla Maxwell who made Alfred turn his back on their people. It was Milla Maxwell… Milla Maxwell!

At that moment, the boy's own rage quickly took over, his voice crying into the heavens. Taking the device that man had left in his and his mother's care from off of the table, the boy started planting his fist into the device. In a single punch, the skin of knuckles were quickly cut, splashes of red soon painting onto the device's surface. The pain was dulled by his own anger as he cried, hitting the invention again and again. He didn't care that it was that man's wish to keep whatever this thing was safe; if it was that man's legacy, then he had to end it himself for it was the only thing left that man ever held dear.

"I hate you!" he threw the strange device into the ground.

The invention was stronger than it looked, the way he smashed it into ground was not enough to break into pieces. The boy's foot then stomped on the flat side of the device that stood up, yet his attempt at crushing it did nothing more than add a smudge from his shoe. The boy tried kicking the device again and again, each of his kicks causing another rush of tears to fall from his face.

He imagined that man with every kick, thinking how it would have been if he could land these punches and kicks into that man's battered body. No, not just that man, but that woman too. The one that denied him of that chance, that one that left his people stranded in Rieze Maxia to begin with. He wanted to end her too, he wanted her dead.

"I hate you!" he continued to cry. "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I HATE YOU!"

The moment he took the device into his hands however, the rivers of blood that he had painted on the invention's surface touched the glowing center of the device. As if reacting to his blood, the device suddenly began to shake in the young boy's hand. The child's anger was quickly taken over by fear at that point, the center of the piece beginning to glow brightly. The boy quickly dropped that man's legacy at that point, the illumination intensifying further that it was almost blinding. Even his mother began to panic, almost running in fear as she saw the events that transpired.

The boy found himself paralyzed as the column of light began to take shape before him, forming into the shape of a person. Within seconds, the empty white soon began to fill with color. First it was the color of flesh, followed by the color of dark purple in the form of a robe-like sleeveless dress, and finally various shades of yellow and green that made up what seemed like hair. The moment these colors finally came into being, the rest of the light began to dissipate, creating the image of a woman that hovered before him, her arms stretched out to the sides, her legs held together as if they were one and her eyes shut.

Despite the violent bursts of light that erupted from the device, the woman before created a somewhat calm, somewhat peaceful feeling within the boy. The air that surrounded her was free from any malice, any hatred, if anything it was pure, it was peaceful, it was…love…

The woman's feet delicately hovered to the ground now, as if she were simply walking down a flight of steps. The moment she touch the floor, her head bobbed forward rather slightly, almost as a bow to the young man. Again the child found himself speechless at the mysterious woman that stood before him, her body still radiating a warm, bright light. The moment she opened her yellow eyes, the light surrounding her began to fade. Despite the blank look on her face, she still gave off a peaceful aura, the color of her pupils slowly changing to green and then back to yellow as the boy stared at her. In that moment, their eyes met, the woman now turning her head to face the boy directly. If it were anyone else, the boy would have run away, run to the skirts of his mother, yet for the first time, the boy wasn't compelled to retreat. If anything, he felt drawn to the woman, taking a single step forward as she continued to look at him. He moved no further however, stopping the moment she opened her mouth and spoke her first words.

"Who are you, Boy?" she asked, her light, yet wispy voice calming him further. "What is your name?"

"Gillian," the boy said without a stutter or break in his voice. "Gillian Fon Oscore."

"Gillian Fon Oscore," the woman said as she knelt before the boy, taking the back of his palm against her lips. "I shall remember your name forever more. The name of the boy who awakened me from my long slumber, the name of the boy who I shall devote my life to from this point forward, I am yours to command for as long as you will have me, Young Master…"

* * *

"Prepare yourself, Alfred!" the Splintered leader cried at the top of his lungs.

Using all of the strength in his legs, the young man quickly shot forward, turning his pain into strength as he ran. Even the more experienced cousin couldn't dodge the strike that followed, the younger cousin's knife cutting at the arm that was protecting his wound. Ignoring the single cut, Alvin tried to retaliate with a swing of his longer sword, yet his attack was halted midway, stopped by Gilford's knife which quickly swung upward, only to quickly plummet back down after, plunging itself into his opponent's shoulder.

"Ugh!" Alvin cried as the knife found itself in his shoulder.

"No more games!" Gilford cried, his rage overtaking him once again. "Pay for your crimes!"

The younger man quickly withdrew the knife now, slashing it against his cousin's chest twice more in quick succession, his lips chanting his Mystic Arte.

"I'll send your corpse straight into the heavens!" Gilford chanted as he flipped backward, his foot kicking Alvin into the air for a moment. "Terminus Shame!"

Again the young man switched to his rifle, taking no more than a split second to get a lock on his target. This time there would be no hesitation he thought, this time he would pull trigger without fail. This was what he was taught, this was what he had to do. After all, it was his cousin who taught him this lesson long ago…

* * *

"What're you waiting for? Do it!"

Alfred's lessons were always harsh, but at the same time, they were fair. For every shot fired, for every blow countered, there was always a lesson on how to improve, on what was done wrong, on how well the boy did. But this, this was different.

It had been about six months since he started training, but up until this point, it had always been targets like empty jars, old glassware, or other old objects that needed discarding. Even in melee combat, it was always with rounded sticks and never steel.

"Come on, you've got me in your sights, what're you waiting for?!" Alfred ordered once more.

The boy's finger shook before the trigger, the rest of his hand shaking, but the gun's barrel remained still as it rested upon his elder cousin's forehead. It wasn't as if he had never shot a gun before, but this…

There was no room for hesitation, there was no room to ever hold back, all that mattered was pulling the trigger once the target was in your sights. The boy thought he had mastered this concept with his reaction times whenever Alfred threw their targets in the air, he even bragged about he could be a better shot than his cousin. However, he never truly understood his lessons, never understood the underlying message that came with those words.

"It's just like practice, right?" the older cousin continued. "Come on, you think you're a better shot than me, then prove it!"

The boy felt the gun grow heavier, the hammer and trigger almost impossible to pull back. The firearm was slipping from his grip now, his sweat escaping every pore from his body. The situation only scared the boy even further as he saw Alfred's expression, his face giving him that rarely serious look, that look that said 'just do it already'. Until now, that look was always enough to force the young boy to act, but now…

Before he knew it, the young boy found the gun suddenly taken from his hand and at the same time, a force suddenly sweeping at his own leg. In the blink of an eye, he was now lying on the floor, the looking up through the barrel of his own gun. As he saw this, there was his cousin standing over him, his finger already beginning to pull on the trigger. Fear quickly took over the young boy, forcing him to shut his eyes as his bladder suddenly relaxed. Yet the boy's reaction didn't mean anything to Alfred, his finger pulling on the trigger without a moment's hesitation.

Click. Much to his relief, the weapon was not loaded. Yet was it a relief? Upon opening his eyes, he still saw that serious look on his cousin's face. No, it was more than a serious look. It was an expression he quickly recognized in the mercenary's eyes. Disappointment.

"What was one of the first rules I taught you in the battlefield?" Alfred began to lecture. "Never hesitate, regardless of who your enemy is."

"I… I'm sorry, Alfred…," the boy began to cry. "I didn't-"

A few sobs escaped the boy's lips, his vision become blurred by his own tears. He didn't mean to disappoint his cousin; he was one of the few people who was actually proud of him in any way. He couldn't be a disappointment, he couldn't let him down, he had to do this, he had to continue to gain his praise. If he couldn't gain Alfred's praise, then who else would there be to cheer him on, to teach him about life, to be there for him?

"Hey, it's all right…," a soft touch fell on the boy's shoulder. "I know it's not easy."

The boy's sobs slowly came to a halt now, his vision clearing little by little to see the reassuring face of the cousin he had always known. Despite the harshness of his lesson, the child knew that it wasn't Alfred's intention to be so hard on him. This was a cruel lesson indeed, but a necessary one he thought.

"It'll only get tougher I'm afraid," Alfred continued. "One day, you might have to pull the trigger on me for real… But when that happens, at least shoot me through the heart; we wouldn't want to mess up this pretty face of mine, right?" he joked with his usual smile.

* * *

Blam! The shot was perfect, it was just as he asked for back then. Straight for the heart, ever since his cousin gave him that order as a child, the Splintered leader always made it his signature attack to fire at his foes' hearts. He had perfected this shot over the last ten years, never once missing his target until recently, this instance being another of those rare misses.

"Ugh?!" a blunt pain suddenly impacted the young man's stomach.

It was the staff of his first failed kill that interrupted the final part of his attack, its owner having thrown her weapon at the last second, causing him to miss once again. Hunched over, the young leader glared from the top of his eyes as he dropped his rifle, but his right hand tightening the grip of his knife. Ignoring the growing agony that was collecting throughout, Gilford attempted to move again, but this time his body would not react, as if each of his limbs were being held back.

"Spirit artes?!" Gilford quickly looked to his feet, finding several dark arms grasping each of his limbs.

"First Aid!" he turned to the young teacher in the group, finding her responsible for the spirit artes.

Her second arte had managed to undo a majority of the cuts he had dealt upon his cousin, the former mercenary nearly falling to the floor, only to be caught by the two Spirius agents that had swiftly defeated his other men.

"Alvin, you all right?" Ivar questioned as he and Elle lent him their shoulders.

"…yeah…," the businessman nodded as he began to move again on his own two feet. "But you guys have done enough; Gillian's my responsibility, so-"

"Enough with the whole 'mercenary with a heart of gold' bit!" Leia quickly spat. "What happened to the whole you wanting to help me thing you said earlier?"

"I do want to help! But what does that-?"

"Come on, Alvin, Leia's asking you to help her help you," Elle tried explaining. "Can't you at least do that for her?"

The roundabout way Elle explained things, yeah it didn't make a whole lot of sense, but there was some truth in the young recruit's words. For so long Alvin had it in his head that his younger cousin was his responsibility and his alone, but…

For the longest time, Alvin always thought he had to be the one to protect Leia and take the burden of the world on his shoulders. But just like eleven years ago, what was the point of becoming closer to others if you were just going to push them away? This burden, this responsibility of taking care of his younger cousin, perhaps it was time to lower his guard, perhaps it was time to share his burden…

"…yeah, I appreciate the help…," Alvin said, somewhat defeated, yet proud.

"…so this is what's happened to you in the last eleven years," Gilford scoffed. "You've come to rely on those Rieze Maxians? You've become weak, Alfred!"

More pain quickly shot through the young leader's body the moment he raised his voice, each of the fibers of his muscles practically unwinding that very second. He felt the walls of his veins and arteries collapsing from the weight of the blood that ran through them, his bones practically collapsing under their own weight and his lungs drowning with the air itself. The agony could no longer be dulled, not even gels could hope to numb the pain. The culmination of each of their blows and the fatigue from his brief scuffle with Alfred was already setting in. Regardless, he still had a mission to complete, he still had someone to kill, he still had someone to avenge!

Not wasting anymore time, Gilford sprang forward once more, his body already beginning to collapse from his run. In that same moment, the two Spirius agents also charged, their blades quickly eating at his flesh. More agony erupted from the cuts they placed on his shoulders and arms, but somehow his will persevered, his body still running despite the pain, the velocity of his acceleration only fueled by their blows.

"Teepo Vacuum!" the young teacher in the group chanted her next arte's name.

The puppet the young woman was using began to act, pulling him, snow, and any other objects within its vicinity inward like the name of her arte implied. In spite of the growing force, the young leader continued onward, rushing straight for the doll, welcoming its pull. With a single swat of his arm however, he managed to push the doll away, interrupting its attack as he continued his charge at his cousin, only to be interrupted yet again.

A more direct force tried to stop him thereafter, the editor forcing all of her weight into her right arm as she stepped toward his charge. The single impact was enough to stop him for moment, the insides of his body becoming more undone as each instance of pain collected into that single strike.

"Ugh?!" he coughed.

His entire body felt like it was set aflame now, the blunt force emanating from his stomach acting as if it were setting off an explosion from within. He felt himself curling inward from the sudden strike, his vision beginning to blur from the single punch. The darkness was slowly encroaching, and with it, another memory he tried so hard to forget…

* * *

Click. The boy was watching the video again. For the last two days, it seemed like this is all that he did. The same video, the same two minutes repeated over and over again for the last 48 hours. He had lost count of how many times he watched this very same scene, the images it held practically seared into his eyes.

"I'm Marcus with infiltration," it always began with a nervous man in a cowboy hat. "I need to talk to the main squad."

"Freeze," a gruff voice ordered the man. "You're in violation of mission protocols."

"Wait! C'mon, you guys, just hear me out!" the man tried to protest.

"Save it for the holding cell," the sound of a woman's voice ordered.

The video feed began to close in on the man now, the suspicious individual slowly backing away and cowering in fear as they drew closer. Before they could step any further however, the sound of another young man's warcry suddenly echoed from what seemed like the back of the person recording the incident. Turning to the source of the cry, a young man with silver hair suddenly sprang forward, armed with two swords that were held in an inverse manner. In three swipes, the male soldier quickly fell, the silver-haired man now turning to face the screen. Before he could strike however, a familiar young woman suddenly stepped in front of him, her sword held above her head in an angle.

"This one over here's mine!" the blond woman stated to her companion.

"Like hell!" the first woman's voice cursed.

The blond woman swung outward that second, her blade swift and precise. Yet her cut struck nothing but the air, the world now spinning with the camera's handler, the images barely capturing how its handler's leg tripped her female opponent. The woman had recovered quickly however, sitting upright in less than a second. She was not fast enough however, her jaw dropping and her eyes wide open as she saw the camera's handler aiming her wrist-mounted gun at her. Fear, it was the first time they had a recording of their sworn enemy expressing fear. To think that the camera's handler would be the one to pull it off, the one so many doubted could even begin to bring Exodus back into its former glory. This was to be her moment, this was to be the time when she finally cemented her true role as Exodus's new leader.

"Now die!" the camera's handler began to pull the trigger.

Yet that moment was for naught, the camera suddenly falling downward in an angle, the lens struggling to focus on the Lord of Spirits as if it were quickly being pulled to the ground. In less than a second, the screen was suddenly filled with static, the video itself having come to an end. Yet instead of turning off the recording like any normal person would, the boy rewound the video, beginning once more from the start.

"…I want her dead…," the young boy sneered at the screen. "I won't let her get away with what she did… She'll pay for this and everything she's done!"

* * *

"I won't let you stop me…," Gilford seethed again in the present. "I will not let you ruin my life anymore, Milla Maxwell!"

Upon noticing the Splintered leader still being conscious, Leia tried to follow up with a second punch, only to find the speed of her strike much slower than she willed. Taking advantage of the situation, Gilford simply shoved the editor away, his remaining strength forcing itself into his legs and arms once more, his sheer will guiding him once more.

The traitor, the last one he believed for the longest time was one of the last people who would turn his back on him. Alfred Vint Svent… The first person to abandon him, the man who disappeared from his life eleven years ago only to appear once again, having lived his life supporting Exodus's sworn enemy and the government that turned their backs on their people. The path toward vengeance, it would be littered with the corpses of all those that allied with the Lord of Spirits, even with those that he once considered his own family.

"ALFRED!"

Yet will could only take one so far; he felt nothing at first, but then within the next second he felt a viscous liquid covering his belly. A sharp pain then rang from just above his chest, his cousin having cut him with a single stroke of his sword. It was then that the rest of his body began to give out, each of his muscles practically unraveling by their fibers, his blood being replaced by steam and the weight of his body exponentially increasing. He tried to put everything he had left into this last blow; his life, his pride, his will, every ounce of strength that could muster, and yet…

"It's over, Gillian…," his cousin aimed his gun at his forehead.

It was familiar predicament, the same one he put himself in eleven years ago. Again he was on the ground, his cousin once again pointing his firearm straight at him. That long, expressionless face, those eyes that expressed nothing but disappointment, again he felt like the weak and crying boy of eleven years. Yet he would not allow himself to cry, he would not let the tears fall. Only the weak show such things, only the weak were expected mercy. This will not be like eleven years ago he thought.

And yet, a familiar clicking sound followed the pulling of the trigger. A second needn't follow however, the single empty shot continuing to resonate within his ears. Just like back then, he saw his cousin's stoic face, his once empty eyes now filled with something else. Sadness, pity, regret, these were not the emotions the strong were supposed to express. The very sight angered Gilford, his teeth practically breaking upon one another as he saw this weakness. How he wanted to take the gun from his cousin's hand and pull the trigger himself, how he wanted him to end things here and now, and yet…

"…that's enough…," was all the former mercenary could say.

"…why do you hesitate, Alfred?" the young man asked behind his glare. "You intend to finish me, do you not?"

"…you are finished…," Alvin continued, the look of disappointment still apparent on his face.

"Face it, you've lost, Gillian," the editor said, standing next to her former boyfriend now.

"You have no right to call me by my name, you bitch!" the Splintered leader tried to stand once more, only to find himself falling back to the snow-covered ground before he could even move an inch. "I am Gilford, Leader of the Splintered, the True Heirs of Exodus. You will address me as nothing else!"

"Gillian, Gilford, whatever…" the female Splintered agent shrugged as she took a space beside the editor. "The fact remains that we're still standing and you're the one in the dirt."

"No, the fight's not over yet," a familiar tenacity suddenly began to ignite in the young man's blood red eyes. "I won't let it end like this!"

This anger, this rage… It was the very thing that Alvin was hoping to steer his young cousin away from so many years ago. Again he saw the image of his uncle on the young man's face, their likeness was now more clear than ever. But still, he found himself hesitating… This young man was still just a victim a fate, still just a child who was given a role he couldn't even choose. But the more he looked into those blood red eyes, that same anger and rage he thought he had buried eleven years ago was returning once more.

The mercenary found his right arm twitching at this point, the heavy steel in his hand starting to lift upward. Again he saw the visage of the man who was responsible for all his hardships as a child, the man who took advantage of his mother, the man that forced innocent children into adulthood so quickly. Again his hatred began to overtake him, blinding him from the reflection that was staring right back at him.

However, his sword stopped before he could move it further, halted by the actions of his ex-girlfriend. A pile of snow simply fell on the young leader's face, having been poured by the editor, causing him to choke anymore words of spite before he could even begin to utter them. The childish action returned Alvin to reality, watching his younger cousin practically frail like a flopping fish out of water as he struggled to even raise his arms to remove the snow on his face.

"Jeez, chill out there, Little Buddy!" Leia scolded, using her old nickname for Alvin as she spoke.

"Wh…what are you doing?!" the young man continued to struggle. "I am Gilford of the Splintered. You simply can't…! Ugh, it's cold. Get this snow off of my face already!"

Again the young man's immaturity shown through, much to the delight of the five that looked on. As inappropriate as it was, it also brought a smile on Alvin's face watching him flopping around like the child he remembered from eleven years ago…

"Aww, he looks so cute trying to roll around like that…," Teepo teased.

"If you're trying to make a snow angel, you need to lie flat on your back and then flap your arms and legs like you're flying," Elize surprisingly followed up.

"Yeah, you should lay low," Ivar quipped.

"I think we're done here," Alvin said, speaking in his usual sarcastic tone. "It's about time we get going."

"You said it," Elle agreed.

Without saying another word, Elle, Ivar and Elize began to walk away from the scene. Naturally, the former mercenary had remained, his ex-girlfriend staying with him as he continued to stand there. His usual snarkyness quickly melted away at that moment, his eyes once again filled with concern as he turned back to his younger cousin. From what she could see, Leia saw something she hadn't seen in Alvin very often, an expression he always tried to hide away with sarcasm and bad jokes. It was the same look he had when he lost Presa eleven years ago, the same look he had when she broke up with him the month prior, it was a look that always infected her with the same emotions that he tried hard to bottle up.

"Damn you Alfred, where do you think you're going?!" the Splintered leader continued struggling, still blinded by the snow placed on his face. "Come back here and finish me!"

"…Gillian, do you remember the words your father spoke to me when we first met?" the businessman, starting to get sentimental once more. "He said you were my responsibility. I didn't like it being forced it on me at the time, but… Don't think I ever hated taking care of you. If there is one regret I had when it came to you was not coming back for you. If I knew you'd choose the same path of your father and mother, then-"

"You think I chose my path?!" Gilford objected. "I never chose this path! It was forced upon me when-!"

"Of course you chose this path!" Leia interjected. "You think Alvin's life was just handed to him? No, he chose to side with us back then, even though it meant turning his back on your father and people! He knew what they were doing wasn't right, and even though there were still people in Exodus he cared for, he chose to do what was right. He chose a path of hardship after coming back to Elympios; he never tried to return to the Svent family, he never went back to Exodus even though they were the only ones who he still knew back home, he chose to make a new life for himself. Even though it wasn't easy at first, he still made his own decision, and to this day, he never looked back or made excuses!"

"Leia…," the former mercenary found himself taken aback by her words.

"…is that it?" the young man simply scoffed. "…you really have grown weak, Alfred…"

"Have I?" he questioned. "…if that is the case, maybe being weak's not that bad… But then again, did I ever tell you the phrase 'strength in numbers'? You should give it a try some time, Gillian. Go start a new life, make some new friends and maybe the next time we meet, it can be more like old times, except without any guns or blades," he couldn't help but joke.

With nothing else to say, the former mercenary and his ex-girlfriend began to walk away. Just like that day eleven years ago, he didn't dare look back on his decision. Though he didn't turn his head, the day he left was once again playing before him…

* * *

"You're going away?" Alvin remembered the sniffling child.

Goodbyes, the mercenary was never really the type for him. It was always the same for him for the longest time, reveal just a bit of yourself so you can gain their trust, but only reveal so much so you can get in and get out just as the job always described. Yet this tactic simply didn't work with the boy; this was his uncle's son after all, his cousin. If he were to even pull such a stunt, then he'd probably be hung for it.

…but for Alvin, raising this boy was more than just a job. To him, it was giving the child someone to look up, someone to protect him, someone to teach him about the world. For Alvin, this was about being the person he never had growing up, to actually be there for someone and make sure they never walked down the same road he walked.

"Hey, it'll be all right," he assured his younger cousin. "It's just a job, a job that'll make everything better for all of us once it's done."

"Mom said you're supposed to kill Milla Maxwell, is that true?" the young boy questioned between his sniffles.

"…it's a bit more complicated than that, but yeah, that's the idea."

"Aren't you scared? They say that if you don't eat all your food, she'll come to you when you're sleeping and rip out your tummy."

Alvin couldn't help but chuckle at the child's statement. The urban myths of the Lord of Spirits were getting more and more interesting by the day. However, this wasn't the time to joke and he knew that. He had a job to do, and the sooner he finished it, the better it would be for Gillian.

"Scared? No I'm not scared," the mercenary boasted. "You think that crazy Lord of Spirits scares me? Just watch, a shot to the heart and she'll be as good as dead, just as I taught you."

"So you're not going to shoot her in the face either?" the young boy questioned, forgetting his fears as he bought his cousin's enthusiasm.

"Nope, even if she is the Lord of Spirits, she still is a lady. At the very least, she'll die from a broken heart once I'm done with her."

The child was beaming once again, his smile causing him to do the same. Yes, this is the way he should go, not with the boy worrying, but with him forever remembered on a positive note. He had to be strong for him, so that the boy could grow up to be strong himself.

"Take care of yourself while I'm gone, Gillian," he gave the boy one last pat on the back. "Be strong, for both our sakes."

* * *

"…vin… Alvin… Alvin!"

The present took hold of the former mercenary once more. Turning back to the source of the voice, he found the editor dragging her feet several feet behind him. It was obvious that she was exhausted, that she was ready to pass out at any moment. The very sight worried Alvin, the way she struggled just to keep up with his normal pace. His gut told him to go over there and pick her up, to carry her the rest of the way, yet he remembered his agreement with her before he followed her on this adventure.

"What's wrong? The weather have you down too?" the businessman said with his usual sarcastic wit.

"C…cut the act, Alvin," Leia heaved.

"What act?"

"You know what I'm talking about!" she lectured. "'You and Gillian… You're both… my responsibility', remember that whole conversation?"

"Yeah, and didn't you say in said conversation 'I'm a grown woman, Alfred Vint Svent! I'm no one's responsibility and I can take care of myself!'?" he replied, his roguish grin still beaming.

"…I guess I did say something like that…"

The sound of the cold wind was the only thing that followed after their exchange of words, both of their eyes still drifting away from one another. It seemed like an eternity, but they at least avoided argument. At the very least, this was a step in the right direction to making things right again, wasn't it?

"…seriously though, you were right back there…," Alvin admitted.

"Huh?"

"About the paths we chose in life… In the end, I went my way and Gillian went his. I chose to let go of my hate, to accept the hand fate had given me, I chose to start a new life, but Gillian… He never let go of his hate; even though he never wanted to go down the same path as Gilland, he let his hate blind him so much that he eventually went down the same road as his dad. But that was his choice, even if I wasn't there to help him make it."

"Alvin…"

Her body started to grow warm at that moment, the deep, but slow throb of her chest echoing in her ears. She felt the world around her start to get heavy, her cheeks burning as if a furnace was set in front of her face. Again he was making her feel this way, the nearly indescribable feel that made her fall for him back then. In that moment she thought she could forget about the drama they shared recently, she thought they could finally look past their difference, that they could possibly…

"Hey, what's wrong, you gotta fever or something?" the businessman questioned, placing his hand over her forehead.

Her heart was racing in that moment, her brow quickly melting into his palm. Yet the feeling quickly went away however, the fire that was burning inside her quickly replaced by rage.

"Oh jeez, really? If you're that hot, why not just start taking off some of your clothes?" his sarcastic wit quickly returned. "I mean really, it's just the two of us here. It's nothing I haven't seen befo-!"

"Way to ruin the moment, you jerk!" Leia yelled, throwing a fist full of snow at her ex-boyfriend.

"Wait, we were having a moment?" Alvin continued. "Here I was thinking-"

"Ugh, just forget it!" the editor began to stomp ahead. "How did I even put up with this for two years?! Seriously Leia, first it was Jude and then it was this… Man, you really know to pick-"

Before she could protest any further, Leia suddenly found herself being lifted from the floor. Her arm was soon wrapped around a shoulder, her face right beside his again.

"What are you doing?!" she exclaimed, her face as bright as ever. "I didn't ask you to carry me. I'm totally capable of walking."

"I know…," the former mercenary said, his wit from seconds ago having disappeared once more. "But sometimes when you walk, it's better to do it with someone else, isn't it? It'll be a lonely path if you don't have someone to share it with, right? Side-by-side, standing next to one another on equal footing, not one ahead of the other. It's better to walk this road together, isn't it?"

Instead of getting even more angry, Leia could only nod at his response. With her arm still around his shoulder and back somewhat hunched, they both took a step forward, walking their first step in perfect tandem. A second step followed, again both at the same pace and time. A third, a fourth, for the first time, it seemed like they were completely in sync.

'This is the path I've chosen…,' Alvin thought to himself. 'Gillian, maybe one day our paths will cross again. When that day comes, I hope then we can all be family, a real family this time…' he said, his eyes turning to the editor beside him.

* * *

White… The color of emptiness… Gilford never grew accustomed to the blank space, it always had to filled in some way. Purpose, definition, he needed something, someone, to always fill that void. All of his goals, all those that he cared about, everything that defined who he was, it was not all gone…

No, there was still one more goal, one more reason to live. Milla Maxwell, that woman still lived. No, it wasn't just her, the traitor he once held in high regard, the traitor that shared his blood… Alfred! That man would pay for the humiliation he dealt him this day.

Finally it seemed like he could move again, his hand reaching for the GHS that he had in his pocket. Yet much to his dismay, there was nothing when he reached for the location of the device, his pocket seemingly empty. He thought maybe he had just placed it elsewhere on his person at first, but after rummaging through ever possible crevice in his clothing, he could not find it anywhere.

"Where is it?" he began to panic. Just where-?"

It was then he remembered the single blow Alfred's woman had dealt him. It was hardly noticeable at the time, but as his consciousness was dwindling, he felt a second hand reach into his pocket, with a third blow following soon after, the third strike the same as the first. The woman had pilfered his mobile device, he was sure of it now.

In a panic, the Splintered leader quickly hurried to his fallen men, rummaging through each of their corpses in an effort to find a radio or GHS. He had to warn his comrades up ahead and at the EX Laboratories facility that his device had gone missing. The map to the facility, its layout, passwords, everything was saved on his device!

"Damn it, how stupid could all of you be!" the silver-haired man seethed.

Yet there was not one radio or GHS. He figured that all of his men must've hurried down the moment he left their post or they were destroyed during the scuffle with the Spirius agents. He figured by now Alfred would have already forwarded this information on to his comrades, alerting them of his men's location at the best way into the facility. This was his mistake, his screw-up, and there was no one else to take the blame except…

"Alfred!"

Taking his rifle and knife, the man tried to hurry down the same path of his cousin. Yet the moment he took a single step, a wolf suddenly appeared in the young man's path. Upon seeing the monster, Gilford immediately readied his rifle, aiming it straight at the beast. Yet the moment he had finger on the trigger, several more beasts suddenly appeared. This time it was snow cougars that came, surrounding him from his left and right. Again his inexperience had quickly shown through, the young leader almost in a panic as he changed targets between each of the creatures.

It was strange that they were acting this way; Gilford had never heard of these two different creatures working in unison like this before, especially without any sort of audio cues. Even stranger was how none of these creatures were circling him like prey, each of them simply standing there, watching him closely. He didn't what to make of the situation, but he didn't want to find out what it was exactly they were planning on doing.

"I'd appreciate it if you put your hand off the trigger," a young man's voice echoed now.

Immediately, the young leader pointed at the direction of the voice, turning to the one spot behind him that still wasn't covered. A single figure was approaching him from where he could see, a Human from what he could tell. No, this feeling he got as this man drew closer, he had a different aura about him, one that wasn't Human.

This young man that approached him had caught Gilford completely off guard. The first thing he noticed about this man was his clothes; a long black scarf that hung around its wearer's neck in two pieces, long black gloves, a sleeveless navy blue shirt with two tales, and black baggy pants with a cross each leg, these certainly weren't clothes the locals or anyone from Elympios or Rieze Maxia would certainly wear. For that matter, the sword he carried on his back was certainly different, shaped like one half of a scissor and house in a large, rectangular leather sheath. Stranger was the actual appearance of the man himself; blond hair with a single strange sticking upward, pale skin, and strange ruby-colored eyes. The young man looked innocent enough if it weren't for those eyes, that scarlet eyes that looked like they could devour one's soul. Panic quickly overtook Gilford the moment those pupils met with his own, his body quivering as he readied his gun.

"G-get back!" the young leader ordered.

Before he could speak another syllable, the young leader suddenly found himself being hoisted into the air. Looking down, he saw the red-eyed man staring straight into his soul once more, his face as stern as ever.

"I think you need to calm down!" the young man replied. "I don't know what Luna sees in you, but I will abide by her wishes for now."

"Y-you know Kaon?" Gilford questioned as the man put him down.

"…maybe we got off on the wrong foot as you Humans would say," the mysterious person began to calm down, releasing the Splintered leader from his grasp. "After all, I too walked amongst your flock once so long ago…"

"You say 'Humans' as if you're not one yourself," the Splintered leader said, trying to act civilized once again. "Just who are you?"

"…I had a name once, a name the people of this era seemed to have forgotten. I will tell you my name when the time comes, but for now, we must prepare for the next act. Even as we speak, the Lord of Time and Space is preparing for his role…"

* * *

Again Muzét found herself frustrated. It wasn't like her to suddenly explode like that; in the past she always found a way to bottle up her emotions, but until recently…

"…this is you're doing again, isn't it Milla?" the Great Spirit sighed.

Ever since her fight with Milla a month ago, Muzét often found herself …emotional about certain subjects. Whether it was about Gaius's actions, that woman who desperately clung onto him, and now just recently Jude's attitude toward her sister, it was all just …too Human for her…

"Really, what am I going to do with myself?" Muzét questioned aloud.

"I should be asking myself the same question," her sister's voice echoed from behind her.

The Great Spirit turned around now and saw her sister standing there, her body covered in a rather large blanket. Before she could protest about the Lord of Spirits being outside, the younger sibling wrapped the elder with the larger fabric, standing beside her as they looked into the storm fading in and out before them.

Though things between them were getting better again, neither sister was quite sure what to say that moment. No, it was more like Milla wasn't sure what to say, the Lord of Spirits simply looking out into the wilderness rather blankly. There it was again, the uncertainty in her sister's eyes that Muzét was not used to seeing. Though the Great Spirit would never say so, that look worried Muzét; until recently, Milla was always so confident, always certain of her decisions, always unwilling to back down, but now…

"…so have you thought about what we talked about?" Muzét asked, bringing up her question of two days ago once more. "Do you know what you're going to do?"

More uncertainty, Muzét definitely saw her sister's heart sink further upon asking her this question. She couldn't push Milla though; trying to question her further would only push the two siblings apart even further. Perhaps silence was the best answer Muzét could get at this point, after all, with the world at stake in this moment, surely this matter could wait, couldn't it?

"…I still don't know…," the Lord of Spirits shook her head.

"…I see…"

"…it's funny, isn't it," Milla continued. "Humans believe that having a baby is supposed to be such a joyous occasion, and yet, ever since we learned of my child's existence, it's been anything but happy. I wonder if all expecting mothers go through the same thing. Do they wonder about their future after their baby is born? Do they worry about which of their parents will raise them? Do they wonder if they've made the right decision to keep the child?"

Muzét could say nothing to alleviate the Lord of Spirits' distress. This was something she could make no comments on. One wrong word could dictate the Lord of Spirits' future once again. On one hand, she could give up her pregnancy and continue to watch the Human and Spirits Realms once again. Yet if she were to do that, Muzét would lose the niece or nephew Milla was currently carrying within her.

Or maybe she could give birth and simply place the child in Jude's care, but that wouldn't be fair for the child, would it? To only know its father and not its mother, that wouldn't be fair to Milla either, or Jude for that matter if Milla decided to raise the child herself.

Or maybe Milla could give up being the Lord of Spirits altogether and raise her child with Jude as any normal Human couple would. Over time they could work out their issues and then… But would that even be possible; the world needs a Lord of Spirits, for Milla to enact a selfish wish could very well put both realms at risk.

'No, there must always be a Lord of Spirits,' Muzét thought. 'Despite how cruel it is, this one truth and rule must always be obeyed. Unless…'

"…I'm sorry to have bothered you, Muzét…," the Lord of Spirits apologized as she started to walk back to the camp now. "I understand if you're still upset with me…"

Without saying another word, Milla walked away, leaving the Great Spirit alone once more. Even with her sister gone, Muzét was still concentrating on her sister's predicament. She had just come up with perfect solution she thought, the perfect decision that would guarantee Milla's happy ending. Even if the Lord of Spirits were to disagree with it, Muzét knew that if she truly wanted the best for her child, she couldn't refuse, and so…

"…Milla, please don't be upset," the Great Spirit spoke. "This decision I've chosen, please know that I've made it with your best interests in mind…"

* * *

_Skit: 50 Shades of Xillia_

Jude: What's this? It seems like you've written something else too. Let's see… 'He began to trace his fingers up my skirt. His touch was heavy, yet as light as the clouds. They crept further upward, crawling ever so slightly. Then…' Wait, is this…?

Milla: I also tried writing in another growing literary genre I learned about in Elympios and Rieze Maxia. I believe they called it "Mommy Porn".

Jude: (sighs) Really Milla?

Milla: Did you want to read more?

Jude: (blushing) I…I'd rather not! …but then again, this doesn't exactly fit the genre either… '…Then he placed his hands on my stomach, waiting there. For a few moments we sat there, waiting, waiting for that sign of life that grew within me…' …yeah, this definitely would not fit the bill…

Milla: Hm…, so the genre of "Mommy Porn" isn't about the erotica of a woman being pregnant? Perhaps I misinterpreted… So then, would it be safe to assume that maybe it has to do with sexual arousal for cooking? If that's the case, isn't that also what they call "Food Porn"? Or does it have to do with arousal when completing housework? Aren't the people who enjoy housework called "neat freaks"?

Jude: Um, Milla, I think you're completely missing the point…

Milla: I've also heard the term "freakazoid" before. I'm not exactly sure what a "zoid" is, but perhaps it has something to do with some sort of fetish. Then there's also the term "freaking out", which I'm assuming is a synonym for another similar sounding word.

Jude: Milla, now you're just missing the point altogether…

Milla: …I give up… Who knew writing erotica could be so difficult? …maybe acting out and filming the process would be easier…? If that's the case, I'd need some actors and-

Jude: No, no. I think you should just stick with your memoirs, Milla.

* * *

**Author's Note:** And so the plot thickens further. So what exactly is Muzét's decision regarding Milla's current predicament? Unfortunately you'll just have to read on and find out, but I will say that it will be revealed within the next few chapters.

Regarding Milla's story, I got the idea that she could be a writer over the fact her love of reading in _Tales of Xillia_ and _Tales of Xillia 2_. This idea was further reinforced after reading a translation of a (non-H) doujinshi that re-imagined Jude as a high school student and Milla as a college student; in that doujinshi, Milla stated that she was a Fine Arts major so I thought it'd only be appropriate if Milla herself would take up an interest in writing as well (after all, Leia's already an investigative reporter and I can't exactly picture Milla having the patience to do any research to write).

Ratatosk also makes his appearance now as well. I know that a lot of people didn't like _Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of a New World_, but I believe he is a necessary character in the _Tales_ series lore regarding the distribution of mana, and what with the 'curse' aspect of Milla and Jude's child, I would only think it would be appropriate that he makes an appearance in this story. Regarding his exact role in the story, it will be revealed later on in the story, but I can say that he is not one of the Great Spirits that Sekundes controls.

Well there you have it; Gilford is actually Gilland's illegitimate son and Alvin's younger cousin. I figured if Gilland forced Alvin's mother into a sexual relationship, what would stop Gilland from doing the same with other female survivors? Also, in _Tales of Xillia 2_, Exodus pretty much just seemed to do random acts of terrorism without much explanation, but in this chapter, I tried to link some of those acts with an explanation (in this case, the destruction of the Oscore Plant was Gilford's mother's act of revenge against her family for disowning her). Also, by making Gilford's mother the female soldier that was killed by Ludger and company as soon as they boarded the E.S.S. Pelune, it only further fueled his hatred for Milla (though he naturally wasn't aware that it was actually Ludger who killed his mother and that it was Alternate Milla in that scene, not Milla Maxwell).

In any case, Kaon/Luna is still alive, I just failed to illustrate that in the last chapter. As far as why Kaon/Luna is still and always has been submissive to Gilford, I remember in Jude's story quests in _Tales of Xillia 2_ that Celsius mentioned something about how Jude's spyrite prototypes made spirits subservient to the wielders against their will. As such, Kaon/Luna was submissive to Gilford since first summoning her (much like Celsius was toward Gilland).

So then, that leaves us with what happens in the next chapter. Next time we'll get a little bit of Emeraude's past and what happened after _Tales of Graces F_ to explain her coming to the _Tales of Xillia _world. Also expect a bit of character drama as well, all leading up to a confrontation between Milla and Zoe over Zoe's past. Hope you all look forward to it!

In any case, thanks again for reading. If you'd be so kind to leave a review I would be ever so grateful. Your kind words inspire to continue writing and I do like constructive criticism so that I may improve my craft. Thank you all for reading so far. The best has yet to come!


	16. Troubled History

**Author's Note:** Welcome to Chapter 15 of _End of an Era_! In this chapter, we finally get a bit of Emeraude's history and why she decided on going to Rieze Maxia after the events of _Tales of Graces F_. I've been wanting to add this for some time now, but I had to make a lot of edits on this section after finding some canon material regarding Emeraude and Dr. Cornell. In the original _Tales of Graces F_, you get an idea of why Emeraude became who she was, but I thought I could expand on it a little bit more in this fic, especially so she doesn't just come across as "I'm evil just because I am".

We also have a bit more of Zoe's past as well, namely her connection with Milla and why she wants her dead. Originally this information was going to put in Chapter 11 but was cut due to the chapter's length. Luckily I was able to work into this chapter, which actually works better in my opinion.

Lastly, we have a Gaius and Muzét moment in this chapter as well. I've been meaning to add some more scenes involving their relationship and I think this chapter finally gave me the chance to do so; after all, it seems like there's been a lot of Jude and Milla, and in the last chapter, some Alvin and Leia scenes but hardly any love for these two.

In any case, let's get back to the story!

* * *

_Chapter 15: Troubled History_

The cold mountain air was still numbing to the touch. Though the winds had died down the last few hours, the atmosphere itself was still as chilly as ever. The Lord of Spirits made sure to keep herself and her former lover wrapped in the same blanket as they walked, their skin would've been rubbing against each other with every step if it were not for the sleeves of their clothes.

"I think this is it!" one of the Spirius agents taking the lead announced.

Trudging forward quickly, Milla practically ran until she reached the edge of the cliff. Any other person would have lost their balance from standing where she was, but she just had to see the enemy's stronghold for herself. It seemed like a poor choice for a base from what she could gather, being housed in between three different mountains leaving for only one way in and one way out. Moreover, its closed-off dome shape structure didn't help either, it was as if they were deliberately trapping themselves in. Something definitely wasn't right with this whole set up; did the enemy deliberately want Leia to obtain this information and then forward it to them?

"Milla, get back!" her former lover pulled her back from the edge.

It wasn't just for her safety, the Lord of Spirits quickly noticing her entire entourage lying flat against the ground now, all of them covering themselves in snow. Sure enough, a metallic sphere soon began to hover from above their heads, its single large camera lens acting as an eye for the structure below. Unable to cover herself entirely, she soon found the blanket she and her former shared moments ago covering the both of them, with just enough space for the two of them to observe the mechanical scout.

For a few moments it lingered above them, each member of the entourage continuing to remain motionless from where they lay. For some time, the mechanical device remained motionless with the exception of its lens, the device's focus slowly shifting from left to right as if it were looking for anything out of the ordinary. The snow-barren earth was already taking its toll on the Lord of Spirits' body at that point, her body naturally wanting to shiver from the winter powder. Fearing that she won't be able to keep still much longer, she could only shut her eyes and await the inevitable.

Much to her relief however, the device soon floated away, continuing forward without looking back as it traversed to the other cliff's ledge, simply floating downward as it did so. With the device now out of the way, the Lord of Spirits and her entourage were finally able to move again, each of them practically jumping out of their hiding spots, practically gasping for fresh air as they emerged.

"Is everyone all right?" Gaius questioned the entire party, having been the only one seemingly unaffected from their recent camouflage.

"I-it's about time that thing l-left…," the monarch's fiancé shivered.

"According to the files that Ms. Rolando forwarded to us, the next one will be arriving within five minutes," one of the Spirius agents reported.

"I believe it would be wise if set up camp about two miles from our current location," Rowen proposed. "From there, we can plan our attack based on the files Leia had forwarded. Have the maps and layouts been printed onto paper as requested?"

"We have them right here, sir," another agent reported, carrying several sheets of paper with him.

"Good; we don't know when the rest of our spyrite devices may suddenly die out so must prepare accordingly," the former conductor continued.

Milla could only remain silent as the others conducted their business, her main concern was trying to warm herself up again for the sake of the life that grew inside her. She tried rubbing her hands against her arms in an effort to warm herself, but her arms were quickly growing numb from her efforts. She thought maybe she could use a fire arte to warm herself, but then she always thought such an action would warn their enemy of their presence. If it was simply her alone, she knew she could endure the freezing temperatures, but with the other life that was inside of her, she knew she couldn't take the risk.

Before she could lament further on her situation, she felt herself suddenly being pulled, stopping before the body of another. It was none other than the young researcher who pulled her in close, wrapping his arm around her as he did many times one month ago. Instantaneously she felt her temperature rising as her body touched his, finding herself almost in shock as she saw a concerned expression on her former lover's face.

"Stay close to me," he said without a shred of anger or sadness in his voice.

Milla could only nod in response to Jude's order, the young researcher then actually pulling him closer so that her chest was now touching his. The moment their bodies touched again, she noticed a light tint of red brushed over his face now, his body slightly twitching for a mere second as they touched. The Lord of Spirits quickly recognized that look, remembering the way she would always tease him when he had any sort of illicit thoughts. The look brought a smile to her face, her cheek brushing against his as she leaned a bit more inward.

In that moment, she quickly caught herself however, telling herself to back away now lest she be shoved aside. Much to her surprise however, the young researcher did the complete opposite, wrapping both arms around her now, holding her tightly. It was just like back then, the way they used to snuggle after making love, the way he would hold her so close and unwilling to let her go. Even his eyes were closed in the same manner as they were back then, his breath even tickling down her neck as they embraced.

"Jude…" she whispered his name.

"Getting cozy, are we?" her sister's voice quickly snapped the two back to reality. "Is this what Humans call 'foreplay'? So is it safe to assume the next part involves-?"

"Th-this isn't what it looks like!" Jude quickly exclaimed.

"He was just keeping me warm, Muzét!" the Lord of Spirits also found her cheeks flushed in red.

"Yes, warm, but warm where?" the Great Spirit teased as she floated away.

Despite her sister's words, the Lord of Spirits still found her former lover still holding her closely. His hold around her was still tight, despite how red his face was now. In spite of their embarrassment, Milla knew this wasn't the time to linger, watching the rest of their entourage continue forth. Seeing this, she was quickly reminded of her mission, her composure once again setting in.

"We should keep moving," Milla said a matter-of-factly. "Sekundes is close, we can't let our guard down."

"Right," Jude agreed.

Without exchanging any more words, the two began to follow the others. Though she did not notice it at first, the young researcher was still walking beside her every step of the way, the two of them still sharing the same blanket and their hands still joined. His touch was as warm as ever, still gentle, yet firm. The fire of their embrace still ignited in the Lord of Spirits, finding her lips still slightly curved as she stared at the end that held hers. Looking up, she found a pair of amber pupils also look at the same sight, fixated on the way they held one another still. He didn't seem to notice as she watched him intently, causing her to giggle ever so slightly.

"Is something wrong, Milla?" the young researcher questioned, having her short laughter.

"No, nothing," she beamed. "Nothing's wrong at all…"

* * *

"I want you to standby where you are, is that clear?"

Emeraude wasn't the type to get flustered so easily, but this young woman under Gilford's command was certainly trying her patience. She still seemed to have the mentality of a child, her orders seemingly going in one ear and out the other. Or perhaps she just didn't like taking orders to begin with, Emeraude didn't know. All she knew was the Splintered magician was to buy her more time, enough time so she could enact her plan.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it," Zoe sighed on the other line. "I'm on standby 'til they get here. By the way, could you at least have someone bring me a hot cocoa or something? Your little art gallery is freezing!"

"It's not art, those are relics," Emeraude sighed. "Look if you want something to eat or drink, just get something at the cafeteria and then hurry back to your post!"

Unable to deal with the woman any longer, the director quickly hung up her GHS. Falling back into her office chair, she let out a huge sigh, her eyes staring directly into the ceiling. The silence she desperately fought for was quickly interrupted however, the sound of small, metal feet clanking against the floor. Turning to the source, she found her loyal servant approaching her with a tray with a cup of hot cocoa in his hands.

"Thank you, Psi," she sighed, simply taking the drink and placing it on her desk.

She still couldn't comprehend why the mechanical boy continued to serve her such things; food, drinks, these things were of no use to her in her current body. Even her true self didn't need such frivolities, it was all meaningless to her, meaningless since that day…

* * *

It had been the first time in what seemed like eternity since he was able to grace her with his company. Even though they had seen each other almost daily at the lab, this was entirely different. It was rare for Emeraude would wear something other than the clothes she wore at the lab, something that was a little more airy and loose. For a moment she found herself smiling as she looked at her reflection, admiring how the dress clung to her body. Yet that smile quickly melted as her eyes traveled downward, stopping at the device that aided her movement.

Again she cursed herself for being unable to move her legs; she had been angry at herself for not being careful when the accident happened, been angry at her carelessness. She blamed herself for this fate, how it changed her life dramatically. It wasn't the limited movement she was angry, it was something else, something closer to her heart. Ever since he saw her like this, he had grown more…distant… Perhaps he was upset with her over what happened, maybe his admiration for her had melted away, but whatever the case was, maybe today, maybe her invitation, would set things right again…

The doorbell rang now, catching the green-haired researcher slightly off guard. Excitement and worry quickly overtook her in that moment, forcing her to look at the top half of her reflection once again, her arms quickly pulling at any folds or wrinkles on her clothing. Again it rang, the woman almost in a panic now as she wheeled herself to the door. She felt her heart beating rapidly now, the air around her growing more humid all of a sudden. It wasn't like her to feel so nervous, so flustered, but this was Dr. Cornell, the only person who could ever make her feel so strong, so confident, yet so weak and so vulnerable.

"Just a minute," she called to the other side of the door.

Again she put the finishing touches on her appearance, combing through her hair one last time. The beating her chest had gotten even worse now, her hand now shaking as she reached for the button to open her home's door. She couldn't even bear to look at her finger push down on the device, closing her eyes as the metal entry pulled upward into the arch. The moment the entrance was fully open, her eyes followed suit, finding the man she held so dear standing before her.

"Hello, Emeraude…," the older gentleman simply said.

"Dr. Cornell, welcome!" Emeraude greeted, the nervousness from earlier seemingly gone now. "I'm glad you came," she said as she guided him into her home. "I hope you're hungry; I've prepared a lavish meal for tonight. If I recall correctly, you enjoyed the crablettes at the seafood restaurant close to the lab so I took it upon myself to learn the recipe."

"Yes, thank you, Emeraude…," the scientist said as he placed his coat on the rack beside the door.

He was doing it again already, distancing himself from her. Though it was brief, she saw his eyes wander again, turning to the paralyzed limbs she once stood on. That look always created a discomforting feeling in Emeraude; she knew that it wasn't pleasant, to see her having to rely on a wheelchair to get around. She hated that look he always gave her, that look always turning everything sour within seconds…

"Would you care for some wine?" she tried to change the mood. "There's some merlot in the refrigerator, give me a moment and I'll-"

"No, let me," the doctor insisted.

Again she was feeling uneasy, the way he continued to insist he do things for her. She knew that she wasn't incapable, she could still do everything she used to do, whether it was getting a beaker from the shelf, to moving herself onto a chair, to even cooking her own meals, she knew she could still do it all and still do it for him. Yet his insistence always got to her, not once could she ever stop or deny him of anything.

"You keep your glasses in the third cabinet, right?" he asked upon retrieving the wine.

"…yes…," she simply nodded.

He continued his search afterward, scurrying through her cabinets despite having heard her answer. Again it felt like he was ignoring her, even though they were the only ones there. The distance between them had never been so vast, never been so far. They were once so close, though never on equal footing or side-by-side, she always thought she would one day be able to walk beside him. But that dream was becoming impossible now, not just in a physical sense. That distance between them was growing, the two of them drifting farther and farther apart.

The yearnings of her heart urged to close the distance between them, to act upon her desires. She found herself approaching the scientist now, the space between them shrinking. Her heart was racing again, her lips quivering and her brow beginning to sweat. Yet he was still unaware despite how close she was now, his back still facing hers.

'Look at me, see me, turn to me,' she wished beneath her breaths. 'Please look at me, see me for who I am. Please… Please love me!'

It was almost as if he heard her silent plea, the scientist having turned around in that very moment. In that same instant, Emeraude began to act upon the illicit thoughts she had kept to herself for so long, lunging out of her wheelchair and into her senior's arms. Her sudden actions caused the man to fall over, his head striking the cabinets now behind him. His subordinate's action bewildered him at first, his confusion turning into something else as he saw her lying on top of him.

Before he could speak, he found his lips suddenly silenced by her own. He felt her breath heaving into his mouth, muting his objections as she forced herself upon him. Again and again their lips met, diving again and again, the emotions she continued to bottle up no longer able to be contained.

"Love me…," she practically begged with every kiss. "Please, love me…"

"No!"

Suddenly she felt her body suddenly forced backward, the man she so adored having shoved her away. She was unable to stop her fall, her body in complete shock over what had just happened. Once again he stood, the distance between them as far as ever. She felt the last threads of her heart unravel with that single word, her eyes held wide open as if it was continuing to echo in her ears. She saw that same look in his eyes again, that look she always saw whenever he tried to look away. Despite all she knew, she still couldn't understand what exactly that feeling was. Contempt, anger, disgust… Whatever it was, it was almost enough to send her to tears, and in that very moment, for the first time she felt it. She felt the tears fall as she let the rest of her heart come undone.

"We…we can't do this," Dr. Cornell said, turning his back on her once again.

"B…but why?" she questioned. "Dr. Cornell, for the longest time, I-!"

"No, Emeraude, you don't," he simply shook his head. "Ever since that day, I-"

"I don't care!" the green-haired woman tried to object. "Please, Dr. Cornell, I… I love you, so please, love me! Just love me!"

Desperation, for the first time in her life Emeraude was desperate, she was pleading, she was weak. For him, just for him she thought she could act this way. For him to see her now in such a pathetic state, she didn't care. She wanted to reveal herself to him, to show him everything that she truly was.

"Please…," she begged. "Please love me…"

"I… I can't…" he simply replied. "Someone like you, and a man like me, I… Such a love is doomed to fail…"

* * *

A beeping noise soon interrupted Emeraude's thoughts, the EX Laboratories director immediately clicking on the console before her.

"What is it?" she questioned the person on the other line.

"It's the enemy!" a panicked Splintered soldier answered on the other line. "They suddenly attacked out of nowhere."

In that same moment, the sound of an explosion quickly boomed in from the radio, followed by the sound of several screams. It was obvious that the soldier on the other line wasn't going to answer anymore, the director quickly changing radio channels in that instant.

"All units, this is Dr. Amelia Beryl," she announced, using her alias as she spoke. "We have a breach in on the southwest side of Section 13B. Heavy Arms Units 1 through 6 are to report to Section 16A and 16B in vanguard formation. Melee Arms Units 13 through 24 are to assist in those areas. Mechanics Units 7 through 18, deploy all your drones to the Section 16A and 16B as well. Artes Units 11 through 14…"

The enemy was here, though it was sooner than expected, she believed she could still pull through with her plan. Despite these orders, she knew eventually her foes would break through each of her defenses. Time, all she needed was a little bit more time and then…

The pieces were finally coming together; her quest could finally come to an end. Milla Maxwell, the salvation for her world, the key to power, the Lord of Spirits was of her only concern. With her presence now confirmed, she could finally begin the final steps of her plan.

* * *

Another swing, another cut. That was another one down, only one more of many. Looking up once again, the Lord of Spirits saw the possibly infinite amount of foes that charged her way. Not wasting a second more, she took the Eleth Sword once more, running toward the opposition without any hesitation, the blade once again slicing the wind as she charged.

"Hah!" she cried as she ran.

Again she swung, quickly cutting into the torso of the first Splintered she came across, her body then instinctively ducking to dodge the spear of the soldier behind the recently killed. Her arm then instinctively stabbed upward, catching her foe's abdomen in that same moment, her body then pulling the corpse closer, using to shield her from the next three shots that were fired from her foes. The moment the projectiles ceased, she immediately kicked the body in the same direction as the fire, causing the three soldiers to fall over, her feet immediately stepping on each of them as she continued her charge deeper into the opposition which began to surround her. Immediately seeing this, she readied the blade once more, her body spinning as she ran, her arm extending outward with her cut as she spoke the chant of another arte she inherited.

"Death by moonlight!" she cried, quickly slicing through each of the soldiers that surrounded her.

"Milla!" the sound of Jude's voice then rang in her ears.

It seemed that her last cut had missed one of the soldiers, the spearman still charging forward with his polearm. With arm still extended, even Milla knew she could not block this strike, nor would she have enough time to evade it. Yet she didn't worry about her predicament, simply remaining in place as her lover then sprang forward, his fist rising upward as he charged.

"Demon Fist!" he chanted his arte's name.

A large blast of mana suddenly shot outward with the swing of his arm, knocking back the spearman and several behind him. It was the young researcher's turn now to lead the assault, his fists and feet either blocking or striking each foe he encountered, the impact of each of his blows quickly subduing all those he struck. The Lord of Spirits also had his back during his charge, blocking or striking all those that he had missed or failed to finish, the two of them once again in sync as they were ten years ago.

"We won't let you get passed us!" another squadron suddenly appeared from the opening gates now.

Upon quickly seeing the firearms the enemy possessed, the two quickly jumped to the sides in different direction, quickly finding cover behind either corners or crates. Yet the enemies' numbers quickly began to lessen, stopped by several shots fired by the agents behind them. The soldiers armed with spears and claws attempted to charge forward at that point, only to find themselves unable to move, finding several knives beneath their feet, as well as a glowing glyphs that covered the ground. Before they could comprehend what was going on, several strands of what appeared to be hair suddenly stretched toward them, slashing at least three of their numbers before a single man suddenly leapt from the air, armed with a long curved sword, cutting down the rest in mere seconds.

The battle was over now, the Lord of Spirits and young researcher now coming out of their hiding places. Looking back to the corridor they just ran through, they saw what seemed like an entire army now lying on the floor, some still living, but suffering from their injuries. It still surprised the two how much of the opposition they took down, despite their Allium Orbs being nearly reset.

"I believe that went rather well," Rowen complimented, stroking his beard as the party looked over their latest work.

"You're certain this will lead toward the center of compound?" Gaius asked, flicking his blade before applying a piece of cloth along the steel.

"According to the map Leia sent us this door should lead us into the main hall," Muzét said as she looked over a printout of the map. "From there, we may need to ride the elevator down several floors until we reach Emeraude's location."

"Ride it down?" Milla questioned. "Hm, that would seem logical; she must've foreseen we'd attack and believed it would be safer to create a bunker underground then to reside at the top where we could potentially fly up to her without the use of an elevator…"

Before the five could contemplate on the matter further, a single shard of metal interrupted their conversation, embedding itself on the steel door that stood before them. Another shot quickly fired, the Rieze Maxian king quickly deflecting the bullet with his recently cleaned blade. A third shot fired, however this one came from their side, the single bullet hitting the sniper that stood in the doorway from which they came.

However, with that single fire came at least three more. More shots soon followed in retaliation, the Rieze Maxian king stepping forward in response, his curved blade slicing through each of the projectiles as if they were paper. His fiancé then followed up with his counter, returning fire with six of her own. Yet her shooting seemed to only act as a signal for their enemies as many more soldiers began to flood the area, some entering from other areas of the corridor they had missed. The Spirius agents immediately ran for cover at this point, a few of them unable to do so as they met with a hail of gunfire. Again Julia fired as she ran for cover, the Rieze Maxian monarch again deflecting as many bullets as he could as his allies took cover. Despite his incredible skill with the sword however, the man was still only human.

The pain was sudden, a small sputter of blood escaping his shoulder from both sides, following the path of the bullet that pierced through it. His left hand's grip on his sword quickly fell in that moment, his fingers barely twitching as his left arm simply hung from his shoulder.

"Lord Gaius!" his fiancé cried.

"Your majesty, are you-?" Rowen tried to inquire.

"Keep going…" the monarch said.

"Gaius…?" Jude tried to make sense of the situation.

"You don't want this current era to come an end do you?!" the king yelled. "Take Milla and continue onward!"

"But Gaius-!" the young researcher tried to protest.

Despite worrying herself, the Lord of Spirits could only silence her former lover, tugging at his arm and shaking her head. Again she steeled herself for this moment; despite how close she become with her friends, she knew that her mission would have to take precedence over anything else. For the sake of this current era, for the sake of the world, she had to move onward.

"We understand," was all Milla could say. "Thank you, Gaius…"

Without saying anymore words, the Lord of Spirits and the young researcher pressed onward, not looking back as they continued through the next door. The former conductor was the next one to leave, giving a simple bow before hurrying after his comrades.

Strangely however, the sister of the Lord of Spirits remained, her eyes glued on the wound recently inflicted on the king's shoulder. Such a wound would not be enough to cause Gaius to fall, Muzét of all people knew this fact. Yet she found herself filled with worry and apprehension, the feeling only worsening as she looked at the still open wound.

"What are you doing, Muzét?!" the Rieze Maxian king yelled. "She's your sister, isn't she? Isn't it your job to protect her?!"

"Y…yes it is," the Great Spirit found herself stuttering. "But-!"

Another shot was fired, in that same moment, interrupting Muzét's words. Even if the bullet would have 'killed' her, it would have only destroyed her current physical form, her being resurrected once again in the Spirit Realm. Despite this fact however, Gaius had somehow found the strength to act, shoving her out of the way and forcing the bullet into his already injured arm.

"Gaius!"

"Just go, Muzét!"

Already he had been shot twice, even the monarch had his limits and she dared not push them. For his sake, she had to move forward, she had to leave him be. …yet there was still this feeling inside of her that made her feel so …sad… Fear, is this what fear was? It was similar to when she met his fiancé, this feeling that he was going somewhere and possibly could never come back. That feeling was there, but this situation, it was somewhat different… Not wanting this fear to overtake her, the Great Spirit found herself suddenly acting, her hands cupping the king's face as her own mouth pressed forward.

"Lord Gaius?!"

A kiss… Muzét never understood what it was that made Humans cherish actions such as this, but now that she was experiencing it herself… The feeling of two lips meeting, it felt no different than skin contact, but at the same time, it felt pleasant, pleasurable even. This moment they were sharing, this was their moment, one not even his so-called fiancé could steal away. This single moment was to be theirs and theirs alone, she didn't want it to end, yet…

"Don't die…," was all she could say as she floated away.

The Rieze Maxian king found himself still paralyzed by the Great Spirit's action. Even though she had teased him many times throughout their many interactions, this was the first time she had actually pressed her lips against his. Gaius felt his heart pounding against his chest at that moment, the entire world weightless and his body on fire.

Yet the world would not wait for him, reality having pulling him back as a third projectile nearly struck his face. The chaos was once again coming into focus in his eyes, the Rieze Maxian king stepping forward as an incomprehensible voice yelled at him from behind. For a few seconds, the world grew silent, its attention solely focused on the single man.

"He can only use one arm," one of the Splintered pointed out. "Let's kill him already!"

"…my name is Gaius, King of Rieze Maxia…," he began. "My name means 'he who pulls the world'. You believe I can only use one arm, but let me tell you that you are wrong. In one hand I carry this sword, and in the other, I carry the weight of the world. You believe my single arm will not be enough to slay you all, but let me assure you otherwise!"

Despite only being able to use one arm in that moment, he lifted the blade effortlessly, slashing at the air in the same velocity as he would if he still had both hands on its hilt. In that same moment, the air suddenly burst outward like a sudden storm, sending several of the Splintered to the ground, unharmed, but still shaken. With his single arm, he continued to ready his blade, the woman behind him stepping beside him now. More came to his side now, the agents that had been hiding now standing beside him. Neither of them were moving, all of them were standing at the ready, ready for the king's order.

"The fate of the world rests in our hands," he continued. "Do you dare challenge the world itself? Come at us should you dare!"

* * *

The smell of brimstone was stronger than usual. The animals outside were also getting restless, banging at their fences again and again. The combination of these and the shaking of her mother was enough to wake the child now.

"Mommy?" the child rubbed her eyes. "What's going on?!"

"Zoe, hide in the closet!" her mother suddenly ordered. "Don't say a word, don't move, and whatever you do, don't come out until either Mommy or Daddy tell you to, no matter what!"

"Wait, I don't understand, what's going o-?"

The entire house suddenly began to shake at that moment. The ground itself also suddenly began to move as sharpened rocks suddenly burst upward from out of the earth, nearly impaling the child and her mother. The woman then moved quickly, practically throwing her child in the closet she had mentioned, closing the door almost in the same instant.

"Mommy?" the child found herself further confused.

"Don't come out!"

From the crevice in the door, she saw her mother remove something from her pocket. It was a single cube-like device, almost the same as the one she found in her father's forge hours earlier. She remembered the loud banging noise it made and the fire it started. She remembered getting yelled at by both her parents for her careless actions and the constant lectures she received thereafter. Even more memorable was the argument that ensued soon after; though she could not understand the specifics, she at least understood the order to pack up as much as possible and that they should leave first thing in the morning.

A loud boom suddenly exploded from outside, the sound startling the young girl. It was the same noise that came when she touched that cube, it was probably the same fire that also burst when she heard it. Closing her eyes and covering her ears, another explosion bang followed, the noise still echoing clearly despite how hard she pressed. Yet another noise followed, this one different than the last. It sounded like crumbling rocks, followed by what sounded like her father's screams slowly become muffled. Her eyes opened thereafter, finding what looked like her father in the distance from the keyhole of the closet, his body encased entirely in numerous stones.

She heard her mother's scream soon after, she could practically feel the tears running from her other parent's eyes. The girl could only follow in her mother's actions, muffling her whimpers with her hands. Yet the image of her father was soon blocked by another, a single young woman who stepped over the petrified corpse.

This woman that appeared, though the child did not understand everything at the time, she knew she was the one responsible all this. Her appearance was deceiving at first; long, wavy blond hair, pink eyes, and a slender frame, she appeared be nothing more than a harmless 12 year old girl. However, beside stood four monsters, creatures the child had never seen before. Fire, water, wind and earth, each of these creatures seemed to embody one of these four elements.

"Why must your people persist on killing the Spirits?" the girl controlling the beasts questioned her mother. "Woman of Exodus, I demand you surrender now and cease your usage of spyrix immediately!"

"Surrender you say?" the child's mother scoffed. "Even if I did surrender, you would just kill me like you did my husband, Milla Maxwell! Surrender is not an option; I'd rather attempt to take your life before-!"

With the wave of her hand, a gust of wind suddenly shoved the mother to the side, forcefully knocking her against the wall. Yet the sudden blow wasn't enough to stop her, the woman still reaching for the cube-like device once again. The moment she tried to activate it however, she found herself encased in a bubble filled with water. Again the other girl was controlling the strange beasts, the palm of her hand remaining open as the child's mother slowly drowned in the encasement. Despite what she was witnessed, the little girl knew she could not act. She could only watch as the tears fell more rapidly than ever, her sobs muffled by her own hands, her mother's orders still fresh in her mind.

After nearly a minute, the bubble finally burst, the woman's body falling to the floor with no resistance. Her body was soaked and completely still now, the girl approaching her and placing her hand on her wrist.

"…it's done…," she simply said as she stood back up, crushing the cube with her foot as she did so. "Efreet, I want this entire vicinity and all of its contents burned to the ground. I don't want any traces of spyrix to remain, is that clear?"

"Yes, Lord Maxwell," the fire being nodded.

In the blink of an eye, the entire vicinity of her home had become ablaze. Despite her mother's orders, the young girl knew she could no longer remain in hiding, she had to get out of there otherwise she would share the same fate as her parents. For a moment, her narrowed eyes remained locked on the Lord of Spirits, her visage as clear as ever despite the tears that welled within her pupils. She lacked any form of expression, any form of regret, sadness or even anger. The way she looked at the burning house simply looked…empty. For only three seconds she and her subordinates remained, only to walk out the door she had just broken down soon after.

It was at that moment the young girl finally came out of her hiding place, the flames that were ignited already beginning to consume a majority of her home. The little girl hurried to her mother as she remained still on the floor. She shook at her parent in a panic, crying as she tried to wake her soaked body, but her attempts yielded nothing. She rushed to her father next, attempting to pry the rocks that had enveloped him, only to find him in a solid single piece of rock, as if he was always encased in stone. The tears on her face seared against her cheeks more than the inferno ever could, her entire body shaking non-stop as she continued in her attempts to awaken her parents. Yet after what seemed like an eternity with the ever-growing fire, she knew her attempts were in vain, her body simply sulking to the floor, drained of every ounce of strength.

"Mommy… Daddy…," she cried amidst the fire. "Why…? Why did this have to happen? Why did…?"

That other girl's face was still flashing before her eyes. The way she acted so nonchalantly, the blank look on her face, and the name her mother mentioned before she was killed. 'Milla Maxwell', it was a name she would never forget, a name she would wipe off the face of this world!

* * *

The sound of a familiar explosion interrupted the Splintered Magician's thoughts at that moment. Despite what she had just remembered, Zoe found her face simply blank, simply monotone. Her heart was still steady, her mind focused; any other person would have had some sort of feeling of anticipation, of excitement, of anger, and yet…

"She's here…," was all the magician could say.

"Are you prepared, Zoe?" her doll questioned. "The day of reckoning is at hand. Whatever may be, please know that I have your back."

"I know, Claritha," Zoe said, again her facial expression remaining the same.

In that same moment, the door to the corridor suddenly opened. It was not as Zoe expected, no more explosions, no kicking things down, just the metal door opening and closing as four entered the room. Despite there being four that entered, the magician's attention focused on the blond woman in the group, finding her in a state she did not expect.

"Strange, why aren't they pursuing us?" the old man in the group questioned.

"We can only assume it's a trap…," the Lord of Spirits said between her breaths.

The woman she was waiting for, it was strange seeing her like this. She was breathing heavily, the sword in her hands gripped somewhat loosely and her body drenched in sweat. Even stranger was that the Four Great Spirits were not with her, instead replaced by what looked like one woman who was assumed to be spirit as well, along with two Human men. Zoe thought perhaps her mind was playing tricks on her for a second, thinking this couldn't be the same woman who killed her parents nineteen years ago. Yet Zoe knew in her heart that this was the same woman who had destroyed her home, that ruined her life, that she swore to kill. Knowing this, the magician began to step forward, her voice as cold as ever.

"You're finally here," Zoe simply said.

"Do I know you?" the Lord of Spirits questioned as the magician stopped several feet before her.

"You don't know me, but I know you," the Splintered magician stated, her voice starting to become unhinged. "Milla Maxwell, the Lord of Spirits; protector of the Human and Spirit Realms, savior of Rieze Maxian and Elympios, destroyer of Exodus, murderer of parents and children, I know exactly who you are!"

"Wait a minute!" the elderly man in the group interrupted. "You're Zoe, the woman who Elize grew up with in Labari Hollow!"

"And you're that old man who threw that knife at me yesterday!" Zoe seethed.

"You must know that Zoe is a sensitive girl," her doll began to speak. "When that knife struck her, she-"

"Zip it, Claritha!" the doll's owner spat. "Or do I have to sew your mouth shut this time?!"

"…no ma'am…," Claritha said, her head hanging low as she answered.

"…I see, so you're like Elize…," the young researcher said, observing the two's dynamic. "You were also part of the booster re-"

"Shut up!" Zoe yelled, becoming even more unhinged at the sound of her former cellmate's name. "Don't you dare compare me to her! We're nothing alike, nothing alike at all!"

"But Zoe, didn't you tell Elize last night when you kissed her that-"

Before the doll could finish her words, the back of the magician's hand swung outward, striking the plush's mouth. The very action shocked the four that witnessed it; they had grown accustomed to Elize's kind and caring demeanor despite the experiences she had in Labari Hollow, but to see someone who had grown up in the same situation but ended up developing a drastically different personality had somehow caught them off guard.

"I said zip it, Claritha…!" she seethed once more.

"I…I'm sorry…," the doll cried.

"You seem to hate Milla as much as Elize," the Great Spirit questioned. "Care to tell us why?"

"Let's skip everything and get straight to the point then!" Zoe snarled. "Nineteen years ago, do you remember what you did at the Royal Hunting Grounds? The couple that lived out there alone and lived a simple life, do you remember what you did to them?"

"…I vaguely recall…," Milla replied. "But they were not a mere couple; they were Exodus agents, one of which was a spyrix weapons manufacturer. They had done a good job hiding their true identities until a mishap caused one of their weapons to go off, alerting me of their location. As the Lord of Spirits, I acted upon my duty and destroyed their facility, ending their lives in the process."

"You have a good memory for something you 'vaguely' recall, but let me tell you something you didn't know. They had a daughter, they were supposed to have two!" the magician screamed, swinging her arms to the floor so that her chakrams could fall into her hands. "You murdered them, Milla Maxwell. Nineteen years ago, you killed my parents and the sister my mother was still carrying within her womb! To you it may have just been a spyrix weapons manufacturing place or whatever, but to me, that was my home, it was the only home I knew during the first five years of my life! My parents, the cabin, the well beside Daddy's workstation, the little stage Mommy used to sing, the cradle we were building by the tree, all of it's gone now, taken by your hand!"

A sudden weight fell on the Lord of Spirits stomach at that moment; it felt as if she wanted to vomit that very moment, almost like the many times her child had kicked her in the last few days. Yet this was different; guilt, it was a feeling Milla was not familiar with back then, but after her travels with Jude and the others eleven years ago… No, it was more than that. It was the fact that the woman she killed was pregnant and she did not know it at the time. Milla was now in similar circumstance as that woman, and knowing this…

"Claritha!" Zoe ordered. "Release Restriction Level One, integrate usage of Class Four Spirit Artes."

"As you wish, Zoe," the angelic plush nodded.

In that instant, coils of light began to surround both puppet and master. The symbols on these coils, the four recognized them instantly; they were the same ones that could be found on Elize's spirit artes, albeit slightly altered. For a few moments the two remained still, the coils shrinking around with every passing second. Eventually they touched the magician's skin, the light burning to the touch as she cried from the pain. Yet the agony was brief, last only a few seconds, the inscriptions of the coils now written throughout different parts of her skin, yet the light did not burn parts of her clothes at all, nor did it imprint said cloth.

"I won't lose…," the magician spat between the spaces of her teeth. "I'll avenge Mommy and Daddy here and now!"

"Everyone, stand ready!" the former butler ordered his comrades.

"Have at you!" the doll responded to Rowen's words.

"Die, Milla Maxwell!" the magician suddenly charged.

* * *

'This world… still needs me…'

This was the single thought that continued to permeate in her mind since her hibernation began. Fodra's core had suddenly gone berserk, the planet itself suddenly become violent towards its denizens. No, it wasn't attacking just anything, just one species. Man… It was deliberately attacking all of Mankind. She had led them to believe that all of their world's problems lay within one being, one force, the origin of all her problems. Lamda… If that thing didn't exist, surely Emeraude and Dr. Cornell…

'This world still needs me…'

No, there was no turning back. Someone had to take the fall. He had to be the one. That selfish man… He took her heart and threw it away. She wanted to give him her everything, to be more than mentor and student, to be more than simple colleagues, she wanted him… She wanted him to pay for his selfishness, she wanted him to take the blame, she wanted him to be her scapegoat. This world… If he couldn't give her the world, she would have to take it for herself.

'This world still needs me…'

Yet even countless years, maybe even centuries later, the world still rejected her. She had awakened in a future time, or rather, her consciousness in an artificial awoke in a time in which Fodra had been virtually forgotten. Those that were able to escape to the artificial colony of Ephinea had lost its origins, the people of Ephinea having been reduced to low-level technology it seemed. Yet somehow a small group of these people had made their way to Fodra, all in the hopes of repairing the humanoid she developed to destroy Lamda long ago. Protos Heis…

'This world still needs me…'

She thought assisting these people would allow her to grow in power once again. From what she had learned during her brief travels, Lamda was once again destroying the world, doing everything in its power to wipe out the existence of Humans once again. She thought this Lamda was still the petulant 'child' it was while still in Ephinea. She thought she could take to take its power for herself, try to take advantage of its naivety, but she had made a grave miscalculation. For a moment she obtained its power, but it was for naught.

'This world still needs me…'

Even though her artificial body was destroyed, she didn't die. If anything, the memories that were made through the construct was streamed directly to her true self which continued to be hidden away on the now forgotten world. She had effectively become immortal at this point, having been hidden away in one of the last prototype cryogenic freezers that never finished development. It was a gamble that she test it during the last days of her world, but it would be a gamble that would pay off.

'This world still needs me…'

Through this experiment, she was able to continue various kinds of research. Artificial life, power sources, and most of all, exploration beyond space and even time. This research, all of it, was to be done in creating her world anew, with Emeraude at its helm. If she were to rebuild this world, it had to be done in her image; she knew that Fodra itself was attempting to reinvigorate life into the dying world, but it was not in the way she envisioned. Mankind would once again have to start from scratch, going back to the primal days before technology was at its prime. Even those in Ephinea would stand little chance against Fodra's ever evolving environment.

'This world needs me…'

It was only by accident that she happened to make contact with another world, speaking through only radio communication at first. She was then later able to use satellites to gain photos and small videos of distant worlds. Not all of these worlds were filled with life however, some were more desolate than her own, others a dying wasteland, but in the few that she did find, there was common occurrence in each of them.

'This world still needs me…'

Spirits… Mana… These were but mere fairy tales she had read when she was but a child; as an adult, she easily dismissed such phenomena as nothing more than superstitions or fantasy, but to see the phenomena they created was something else entirely. The ability to manipulate the elements and environment, the way they acted as a substitute for technology, the possibilities were infinite. Despite the various ways they were utilized, there was one thing they all had in common. A World Tree…

'This world still needs me…'

All Spirits and Mana required a World Tree, but the trees themselves were delicate. It would be impossible to simply take one world's tree and create the world as she saw fit; no, she needed to start from scratch, to shape the tree and her world in its image. She needed its seed, a Mana Seed to be exact, but in order to obtain this, she needed vast amounts of mana to do so…

'This world still needs me…'

By luck, she managed to make contact with a scientist from an alien world, a world where Spirits and Mana existed. At first she simply wanted to write this world off as another futile point in her search, but during their last communication, that's when she learned of her…

"I am Milla Maxwell, the Lord of Spirits," she remembered hearing her name for the very first time. "Members of Exodus, you shall pay for your sins!"

A deity-like being, she remembered being fascinated by this young girl who could control Four Great Spirits simultaneously with ease. She witnessed firsthand this child's power, seeing how she effortlessly controlled the Spirits to her will. If such a being did exist in this world, Emeraude quickly knew this had to be the key to saving her world. She would have to usurp this deity's power as her own, that would be the key to reviving Fodra in her image. Yes, this had to be done, she could no longer remain in slumber once more, and so…

"Hey, are you all right?" she remembered awakening. "C'mon, give me an answer!"

It was the first time she truly opened her eyes in what seemed like an eternity. She remembered waking in what seemed like her lab, the entire facility having fallen into shambles with the exception of her cryogenic chamber. She found herself surrounding by people she didn't know, but was familiar with. Hair with two different colored tones, it was none other than the Amarcians. This one in particular that was holding her in that moment, at first she had the urge to strike her as her features became clearer.

That youthful face, the white, curly hair, at first she believed the one before her was one of Protos Heis' allies from back then, the Amarcian girl who they called 'Pascal'. Yet upon closer inspection, she saw this individual was someone similar, but different. The tips of her hair and eyes were blue, a pair of square spectacles were worn over her eyes and the expression on her face was more serious. No, this wasn't the same girl; although by simply looking, she could tell they were related. Perhaps this was her daughter, or…

"Lady Oswell, is everything all right?" the voice on her radio questioned.

"Yeah," she answered. "You won't believe this, but I've found a survivor."

"Seriously?" the voice on the other line exclaimed. "If that's the case, we'll send a medical unit to your location. Stay with the survivor until they arrive."

"Y'okay!" the serious woman responded in the same manner as the girl back then. "Hey, stay with me," she began to snap her fingers in front of Emeraude's eyes.

"W…who are you…?" the scientist questioned as her consciousness dwindled one again.

"Éclair," she said. "Éclair Oswell…"

"Éclair…," the name remained on Emeraude's tongue. "This world… needs me…"

* * *

Taking a sip of the drink Psi had left her, Emeraude sighed once again. She still couldn't tell if it was hot, bitter or even delicious. Perhaps she only did it out of habit despite not having used her natural body in what seemed like an eternity.

Reflection, it was a bad habit that Emeraude couldn't shake whenever she was waiting in anticipation. Still, perhaps it wasn't all bad, after all, such a habit had kept her focus after all these years. Soon however, soon her goals would finally come into fruition.

'…it's just a manner of time…,' the director thought to herself. 'Just a little more time, that's all I need before I can finally return and make the world right. I have to thank you for rejecting me the way you did back then, Dr. Cornell; if you hadn't done so, a new goddess and era would not be descending upon our world. Those scum who remain on Ephinea can continue to rot in that dying place they call a world. A new era will befall Fodra soon, and I will be the one to shape that era. Just a little longer… Whether by force or your own power, come to me, Milla Maxwell. Come to me and give me the strength I need to rebuild my world. The world…still needs me…'

* * *

The atmosphere was searing, the air practically melting his lungs. The weight of the world was still resting on his shoulders, on their shoulders. Gaius, the man who elected to pull the world by his own strength had found the burden getting the better of him. The sword in his right hand was beginning to fall, the blood in his veins now dripping to the metal floors, and his vision beginning to blur.

Before him were many who fought by his side, many who died for his wish; though he did not know them for very long, he was still proud to have taken up arms and fought with them. He was proud of those who still stood and continued to fight, including the woman he was betrothed too; despite the many wounds that had been inflicted upon her, she still stood, her haughty demeanor having disappeared. Yet it didn't seem like she could stand much longer herself, the noblewoman now kneeling to the floor, the barrel of her gun stopping her fall.

"…just a little more…," Gaius said to himself, his voice nearly deaf in his own ears. "The world… I must continue…"

Despite how much he pushed his body, even the king knew he had his limits and he had already well exceeded his. He felt each of his muscles growing numb, his joints loosening, and the air he breathed becoming thinner. The sights and sounds around him were beginning to merge into the encroaching darkness, the sword in his hand lowering to the ground. Yet he could still see the enemy, its numbers having grown few, but still growing ever so slowly. Seeing this, he willed his single arm to move once more, the grasp of his weapon no longer steady.

"Take 'em out," he heard one of the enemies' orders in almost a whisper.

Before he could even see the fingers of his foes pull the triggers of their weapons, he felt his body falling forward, the sword in his hand clattering to the floor. He didn't even hear gunshots, not even feeling his flesh being pierced by the bullets. It was over he thought, he had pulled the world as much as he could. He lead his people to the best of his ability, he had opened the path to the future. His work was done he thought, even if he could not accept such a fate.

Yet his work was anything but done, the monarch's will pushing him to rise again. Acting upon sheer will, his fingers wrapped around the hilt of sword, his arm quickly rising upward as he stood. The blade quickly cut into his closest foe, the one beside him having fallen soon after, a single bullet having pierced through his helmet. Turning behind him, the Rieze Maxian king found his fiancé injured but still breathing, loading another six shots into her gun as she panted. Several Spirius agents still lived as well, although some were barely even able to stand. Seeing his allies before him renewed his strength, the monarch swinging his sword once again with a single arm, cutting the wind as if it were flesh.

"We've come this far and we simply can't give up now!" he heaved, his words becoming clear once again. "The world still needs us! Even if we do not come out of this alive, we must at least ensure the world continues down its current path for as long as we breathe. Come my brothers and sisters in arms, let us-!"

Before he could finish his speech, the sound of gunfire quickly interrupted his words. Yet this hail of bullets was not aimed at Gaius or his allies; its source surprising coming from the back of the enemy. The Rieze Maxian king was puzzled at first by this sudden change of events, his confusion soon turning into relief as he saw a familiar figure charging through the opposition.

"Outta the way!" the sound of the young recruit's voice echoed from within the enemy's ranks. "Move it!"

Her body was light, the blades in her hands acting as mere extensions of her arms. She found herself moving on impulse despite the alarming numbers of her foes, flipping straight into the opposition before she let her arms swing inward and out, cutting into flesh, metal, or anything that dared come her way.

The agility, the speed, the way she continued to evade and strike within the same movements were exactly like his. They may not have been exactly up to par she thought, but the way she was moving was just like the Prime Dimension version of her father. It was as if he was guiding her in that moment, his form practically moving before her, as if instructing her how to dodge, roll, slice, and jump as they went forward.

"Don't hog all the fun!" a more annoying voice followed suit. "Light Spear!"

The recruit's superior officer now made his appearance, his body quickly spinning and jumping upward, lessening the enemies' numbers even more now. The remaining enemy found themselves found themselves turning their back on their original targets, only to find the Rieze Maxian king charging once again cutting down the first few who dared turn their backs on him.

"We're our maneuvered!" one of the Splintered cried. "Someone, call for back-!"

A blunt impact quickly met with the soldier's face at that point, the soldier behind him also being struck with the same force. It was the chief editor who made her appearance now, swinging her staff in nearly every possible direction as she charged. Yet it seemed her movements were not as smooth or as concise as her companions as one of the enemy spearman rushed in, stabbing forward in an area the editor had left herself vulnerable. Yet the spearman quickly fell however, a single shot echoing from behind his charge. Looking to the source, the former mercenary was now charging forward, slashing and shooting his way through the enemy's ranks as well.

"Sorry, was I supposed to ask about that one too?" the businessman asked his ex-girlfriend.

"I'll let that one slide," she simply replied.

"We're being routed!" another of the Splintered exclaimed. "Everyone, fall back!"

"Sorry, not today!" a floating puppet suddenly appeared before the soldier's face.

"Now Teepo!" the plush's owner cried.

"The ultimate, invincible…" the puppet suddenly charged forward at the remaining enemies.

"…Magic Circle!" the young teacher finished the chant.

Dark mana suddenly began to wrap the remaining soldiers, binding them within a several halos that coiled around them. The plush itself began to quickly dart around these circles, its speed increasing with every second, the coils themselves tightening with its path. Before long the remaining enemy were wrapped like sardines, practically crushing each other, the mana that held them suddenly beginning to glow once again.

"All finished," they chanted at the same time as the coiled mana burst into an explosion. "Scary-Go-Round!"

The battle had now finished much to Gaius and the remaining agents' relief. Had they continued the fight much longer without their friends' assistance, even the Rieze Maxian king knew the outcome would not have been the same. It was nothing short of a miracle that they arrive at this point and time, and he couldn't be more grateful.

"Goodness, is it finally over?" the monarch's fiancé's haughty attitude quickly returned.

"His majesty, are you all right?!" Elle exclaimed, finding Gaius nearly on the floor now.

"…I'm all right…," he answered, trying to pretend the last battle had not affected him.

"Everyone who's able, tend to the wounded," Ivar quickly ordered his men. "…guess that actually includes me as well," the former handmaid said, pulling out a medical kit from his jacket as he did so.

"Were you able to find Sophie?" Gaius questioned, trying to take his mind of his wounds as the Spirius agent started applying some healing artes.

"There was no sign of her anywhere," Leia admitted. "We don't know if the blizzard simply covered her tracks or what, but we couldn't find a trace of her."

"The pipsqueak's a tough one," Alvin threw in his two cents. "I'm sure she's probably made her way here already; she might have taken advantage of the fighting and snuck in during that time."

"Wait, where's Milla and the others?!" Elize questioned.

"Milla went ahead with Jude, Rowen and Muzét," Gaius replied. "The door behind me leads to the main corridor, I can only assume-"

Another explosion burst in that moment, interrupting the Rieze Maxian king's words. Though the effects of the blast were not felt from where they stood, it was obviously not the case from the source. Whatever the cause was, it was obvious it had come from where Milla and the others had run off to.

"What the heck was that?!" Elle exclaimed.

"Light Spirit Artes…," Elize quickly analyzed the source. "But they're different than the ones from that soldier from earlier…"

"Ha ha ha!" a familiar cackle quickly caught the young teacher's attention. "C'mon, call out your four buddies, I won't consider it cheating!"

"That voice…," Elize immediately recognized its speaker. "Zoe, why is she here? I thought she was detained…"

"A crazy girl like her? Even a cell made of concrete couldn't keep her in," Teepo remarked.

"We needn't waste anymore time…!" Gaius ordered, attempting to stand once more, only to find his body falling back against the wall once again.

"Gaius, we'll handle things for now," Leia volunteered. "You should and the others should rest up for now. We'll help Milla."

"The fate of the world…," he tried to protest.

"…the fate of the world, is that what you're worried about?!" his fiancé suddenly fumed. "Is that your excuse to hurry to that floating woman's side?"

The look in Lady Leonhart's eyes quickly caught everyone's attention. At first Gaius believed it was a mere jealous reaction after what Muzét just did, but that look in her eyes was more than mere jealousy. It was pure anger and rage, the look in someone's eye as if they were prepared to kill. Maybe it was also just leftover aggression from the fight, but the root seemed deeper than that. Even Gaius had noticed a hint of it shortly after her father's death, a dark hatred that began to grow. It seemed that this darkness could only subside whenever he was present, and so, despite his friends' current circumstance, he found himself defeated and simply remained where he sat.

"…go then…," was all Gaius could say, defeated by the woman's words. "I should remain here and have my wounds looked at."

"…yes, you should do that…," Julia said with an innocent smile, a hint of the hatred still lingering in her voice.

"I'll remain here and take care of the wounded," Ivar volunteered, not fully aware of the situation. "It was selfish of me to leave them to begin with. These men are responsibility so I should be the one taking charge."

Not wasting anymore time, the four remaining comrades simply nodded at one another, hurrying straight into the next fray. Again Elize found her heart beating with anticipation. Zoe… How would she greet her this time? Would she try to strangle her again? Would she try to kiss her? Or would she try to do a sick combination of the two? Whatever the situation was, Elize could only steel herself as she ventured forth…

* * *

"Grave!"

The Great Spirit tried casting another elemental arte, the earth beneath the Splintered magician's feet crumbling in that instant. Yet the magician simply took the air, propelling herself further upward as she took two steps against the closest wall, as if she was able to briefly walk on it as if it were perpendicular with the ground. Kicking against the wall, Zoe jumped outward again, hurling the razor rings from her wrists again, throwing one after the other.

Clang! Clang! The first chakram ricocheted against a column, bouncing instead off one of the young researcher's gauntlets at the last second. Yet the same chakram still met its target somewhat, slicing Jude just below the frame of his glasses, the projectile then bouncing off another wall before it and its companion returned to its owner's wrists.

"Jude!" Milla cried.

"Claritha!" Zoe ordered her plush thereafter, raising her hand to the air.

"Angel Feathers!" the doll raised its own arm upward.

Beams of light suddenly sprang from the plush's hand, the illumination coiling around it at first before hurling itself outward. The beams found themselves targeting the elderly man and Great Spirit, forcing them to dive out of the way at the last moment, the light creating a small explosion upon impacting the ground. Taking advantage of the smoke that followed after, Rowen quickly hurled a single dagger at the source, throwing it at the apparent puppeteer. Unlike the last time however, the doll quickly flew into the blade, catching it with its stomach. Unlike Teepo however, Claritha exhibited no signs of pain despite taking the knife, continuing to float around as if it was still unharmed.

"That same trick won't work again!" the action angered Zoe further.

"Then how about this?" the Lord of Spirits' voice echoed behind her now.

Turning around, the magician found her nemesis having leapt in the air, her blade already swinging outward. Anticipating her next blow, Zoe blocked the next strike with the ring-like blade on her left wrist, her right hand then taking hold of its twin and swinging it inward. Yet Milla quickly saw this herself, forcing all of her weight backward, making her body perpendicular with the floor at the last second. As she finished her flip, she readied her sword once again, swinging outward with all her might, only to stop at the last second as a sharp pain suddenly reverberated into her spine.

"What-?!" the Lord of Spirits exclaimed before her body fell to the floor.

From where he stood, the young researcher saw it all. Though Milla dodged the initial strike, the magician had let go of her weapon after her missed strike. As she had throughout this fight, Zoe took advantage of the space around her, allowing the chakram to bounce in the corner behind Milla, propelling it straight into her back as she finished her flip.

"Milla!" Jude tried to hurry to his former lover.

"Oh no you don't!"

Again the magician used the space of the corridor to her advantage, this time simply throwing her other weapon downward in angle, causing the chakram to bounce up and down against the floor and roof like a ball. Despite the increasing velocity with each bounce, the young researcher managed to block the projectile once again, practically swatting aside backward after, ending its trajectory. With the threat now out of the way, Jude continued to run toward his lover, his hand just a few inches before hers.

"Milla!"

"Jude, watch ou-!"

Before he could hear her warning, the same cutting sensation suddenly embedded itself in Jude's back. Much to their others allies' shock, the chakram that Jude had pushed away had split into two the moment it was behind him, both halves quickly shooting outward upon separating, with the other half had embedded itself deep into a wall. The impact of the shard had also sent Jude to the floor, his left arm barely able to catch his fall. Despite the injury inflicted upon him, his concern was still for his former lover and their child.

"Milla, is the baby-?!" he tried to question.

"Our baby's fine," she assured him, its heart still echoing in her ears. "A little shaken up, but fine."

"Baby?" the word quickly caught their foe's ears. "Well isn't this ironic?"

"Get away from them!" Muzét ordered.

The magician seemed defenseless now, having lost both of her weapons just moments ago. The Great Spirit tried to take advantage of this, charging straight for the Splintered woman. Spheres of black collected within Muzét's palms as she rushed forward, the atmosphere around her being pulled into them. Despite the danger, Zoe simply remained in place, that evil simper still stretched across her lips. That smile only angered Muzét further, causing her to act impulsively, hurling the two spheres at the Splintered magician.

"Do it now!" she then ordered the former conductor.

Hearing her call, Rowen then threw another pair of blades into the masses of mana, causing them to burst the moment they were punctured. The dark energy quickly enveloped the area where their foe stood, but the task was not complete.

"Tidal Wave!" he cast a water arte in the same area immediately after.

A torrent of water immediately swept the same vicinity of the blast, their foe apparently still within. The slashing waves lasted no more than five seconds, but the power of the combined artes was strong enough to decimate even the most hardened soldier. Yet the water seemed clear on its owned, apparently being absorbed. Much to their shock, the Splintered magician still stood, her doll once again protecting her. Much like Teepo, the plush had created some sort of vacuum, instead having created some sort of portal in order to disperse the artes.

"Impossible!" Rowen could only exclaim.

"Blades, come hither," the magician then spoke.

As if on cue, the three weapons suddenly retracted to Zoe's will, the two pieces embedded in Milla and Jude forcibly removing themselves back to their master. In a single motion, the chakram that had struck Milla returned to her right wrist, but instead of letting the left one return to its full form and return to her left arm, the magician simply dodged it, allowing the two pieces to bounce off the wall behind her. Even when the pieces ricocheted just a few inches before her body, Zoe did not move, simply remaining still as the shards continued forward.

Despite seeing the glimmer of the steel, the former butler found his body unable to move. The aches in his knees were worsening again, the fatigue from the last assault already setting in. At the rate these weapons were traveling, it would be impossible to dodge them, it would be impossible to survive. And yet he still lived, the Great Spirit beside him surprisingly taking the blow in his stead. To the Great Spirit, mortal injuries were merely setbacks; should their bodies expire, they would always rematerialize in the Spirit Realm and could always create another physical form upon their return to the Human Realm. However…

"This…this isn't…!" Muzét could only look at the piece that was now embedded in her stomach.

Despite being a Spirit, the piece of metal felt different from other injuries she actually sustained. The pain behind the stabbing implement, it was as if it was reaching inside her, pouring into her very soul. Not once did the Great Spirit ever fear death, but there was something about this object that threatened her existence. The void, this was the power of the void, a power that was only supposed to be possessed by Origin, the only power that could erase any form of existence. Though the power within the shard was not enough to end her existence as it was, if she or Milla were to be struck by those same blades several more times in this same battle, then…

"Muzét, are you all right?" Rowen questioned.

"Think I don't know anything about your kind?" Zoe scoffed. "Funny how the power of the void can mess with Spirits…"

"Where did you obtain such weapons?!" Milla questioned. "Origin would never-!"

"Shut up, this is supposed to be my moment!" the magician became unhinged again. "After nineteen long years, nineteen years of suffering, nineteen years of killing, stealing, doing whatever I had to do to survive, I can finally have this moment… It's funny, don't you think? Back then you murdered my mother in cold blood the same way I'm about to kill you. Both of you were expecting to bring a-!"

Before she could say another word, the Splintered magician felt the ground beneath her feet suddenly begin to burn. Looking to the floor, she found the tile floor beginning to melt, a pentagram painted at the bottom and a cylinder of dark purple light beginning to take shape around her. Forced to give up her speech, the magician jumped backward, narrowly escaping the explosion of mana that was trapped within the circle where she was standing.

There was only one other person who would dare do such a thing. Another person she hated just as much, if not more, than the Lord of Spirits. Glaring, she turned her eyes back to the entrance of the room, finding her aforementioned person and three other individuals standing with her. Elize Lutus, the girl who turned her back on her when they were children, again she felt her emotions conflicting as they stared into the stern expression on your youthful face.

"That's enough, Zoe!" Elize simply said.

"Elize…" she seethed. "I knew you'd come back after you've had a taste," her conflicting emotions came to the forefront again.

She was doing it again, trying to playing with her emotions. Elize found her body growing tense as she saw her former cellmate staring at her, the way her azure eyes glistened, the way she arched her body forward, the way she licked her lips, it disturbed her to no end. Yet the others were only puzzled as they saw this woman, the three of them unaware of the true history between the two magicians. The way she was acting disgusted one member in particular, forcing her immediately point her twin pistols at the woman in an attempt to cease these actions.

"Drop the act!" Elle interrupted the strange woman's gestures. "Don't be confusing a battlefield for a strip club, Lady! I don't know who you are or what you did to Milla and the others, but you're gonna pay!"

"I'm hurt, Elize," the magician's emotions seemingly changed once again, turning now to sadness. "You couldn't tell your friends about little ol' me. Don't you remember those nights we spent together, those days in Labari Hollow when-?"

"Hey, you didn't answer my question!" the young Spirius agent interrupted again.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you it's rude to interrupt someone's conversation?" Zoe's emotions quickly flared. "Now stay out of this before-"

Again Elle interrupted her words, this time fire a shot with each of her guns at the woman. Standing completely still, she allowed the bullets to continue her way, simply shutting her eyes as they charged toward her. Much to Elle's shock however, a single plush suddenly veered before each of the bullets' paths, shielding the magician from the fire.

"What the?!" Leia exclaimed the moment the tattered doll made its appearance. "It's just like Teepo!"

"No way!" the puppet protested. "I'm much cuter than that raggedy piece of junk."

"So you're another test subject from Labari Hollow," Alvin stated, drawing his sword and gun as he spoke. "If that's the case, then-"

"Zoe, we have to stop this!" Elize interrupted, trying to call out to the magician once again. "Please Zoe, we don't have to fight! I can forget about everything that's happened between us the last few days, I can forget about how you tried to strangle me, I can even forget about what happened last night, so please-!"

"Forgive and forget, is that your game?" Zoe huffed. "You wanna talk about forgetting, are you still trying to forget who you really are?!" the words quickly sent a jolt through the young teacher. "You wanna forget about last night so you can hide your true self again, is that it? I thought it meant something to you, Elize; I thought I meant something to you!"

"Zoe, you do mean something to me," Elize tried to assure her. "You always have. During our time in Labari Hollow, I-!"

"Just shut up! Claritha!"

Again coils of light surrounded master and puppet, the familiar symbols that Elize recognized from their days in Labari Hollow, the same scars that she remembered when she cast her spirit artes. This light, it was different from the first ones that illuminated when she fought Mila and the others. Jude didn't know what to make of it, but he remembered the words the magician stated when she first activated her power. No, there was more to it than just the words. The artes that were cast during their battle, they were entirely different than how Elize would cast hers.

"Everyone, watch out!" Jude warned. "That booster she's using, it's different than Teepo!"

"Release Restriction Level Two," the magician ordered her doll. "Integrate usage of Class Three Spirit Artes!"

"Acknowledged," Claritha said. "Integrating usage of Class Three Spirit Artes."

Again the coiled light shrank, the beams once again burning into the magician's flesh. Her cries this time were louder than before, the symbols of mana aligning below the original ones she had first integrated. Unlike before, the sensation from releasing this restriction had taken more out of Zoe, her body somewhat staggering and smoke emitting from the freshly made marks. Despite her bravado, the Splintered magician simply remained silent at that point, her body hunched over as if it were ready to fall at any moment.

To Elize, the pain reminded her of agony they went through in Labari Hollow, of the many types of torture they were forced to endure. As she saw Zoe's agony, she too remembered the pain from back then, the burning sensations that always erupted through her veins every time they pierced needles into her skin. But no, what she was seeing now, this was worse. The pain of knowing the lives they lived at after that hill, the guilt of being fearful of her that day, the feelings she kept hidden for so long, once again it seemed as if Zoe was being punished for Elize's actions.

"Zoe…?" Elize tried calling to her once again.

In that same instant, the magician's head quickly sprang up to stare at her former cellmate. The look in her eyes was different, more frightening than ever. Wide open and unblinking, the color of her pupils had turned into red and her irises black, the familiar sick simper once again stretching across her lips. No, it was more disturbing this time, her tongue hanging out from her mouth as she smiled, licking two of her fingers before she shut her mouth again.

"What the heck?!" Elle found herself paralyzed by the magician's new form.

"She transformed, just like Wingul eleven years ago!" Leia reminded her allies.

"If it's just like Wingul, then…," Elize remembered some of the other children in Labari Hollow. "Zoe, stop it! If you continue, then you'll end up just like-!"

"I want you…," Zoe spoke, her words as disturbing as ever. "I want you all to myself… I want to hold you, kiss you, ravish you, strangle you, murder you… I won't let anyone else take you. You belong to me… ELIZE!"

* * *

_Skit: Sisterly Love_

Muzét: …

Milla: Is something wrong, Muzét? You stayed back there with Gaius a bit longer than the rest of us.

Muzét: Hm? Oh it's nothing. By the way Milla, may I ask you something? When you first kissed Jude, how did it feel?

Milla: How did it feel? Hm…, what would be the best way to describe it? I guess I felt vulnerable and weak, and yet at the same time, empowered, like the world was at my fingertips. It felt like everything around me was becoming light, like time had stopped and we were the only ones there…

Muzét: Really? How come I had a different experience?

Milla: What do you mean?

Muzét: I always imagined something like a symphony playing, birds suddenly flying upward, and the world turning white, but what I felt was something a little chapped, somewhat soggy…

Milla: …from what you describe, it doesn't sound like you or Gaius are good kissers…

Muzét: Maybe you're right… I might just need someone with more experience to teach me. Hm… I know! Milla, you've kissed Jude plenty of times when you two were together, right?

Milla: We have, but just what does that have to do with your situation, Mu-?! Hey, what do you think you're doing?! Let go of me, Muzét!

Muzét: As Humans would say, 'practice makes perfect'! Come on, Milla, pucker up! Give your sister a nice, big wet one!

Jude: …am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?

Rowen: (shakes head) I don't know whether to pity you or be angry with you, Jude.

Jude: What do you mean?

Rowen: You had the chance to live out many a man's dream, Jude. Look before you! Kissing sisters! If you held out a bit longer with Milla, you could have shared that experience before us!

Jude: Wait, Rowen. First of all, it was Milla who-

Rowen: Such a shame, Jude… You could have had it all… (walks away)

Muzét: (smiling) Well that was certainly educational. You've taught your big sis a great deal, Milla! (floats away)

Milla: …

Jude: Um, Milla, just what happened back-?

Milla: …Jude, can I ask you a favor?

Jude: Um, yeah?

Milla: Can you hold my hair and rub my back? Either the baby's kicking again or that experience with Muzét is still lingering in my mouth…

* * *

**Author's Note:** And so another cliffhanger! Even though Zoe is supposed to be like a "dark Elize", I thought I'd give her a different fighting style than Elize. In order to go a different direction, I added the restriction system for her and Claritha; the more restrictions Zoe lifts, the more power she gains (this also includes what she can do with her chakrams), but of course, said power comes with a price. More of this system will be discussed in the next chapter.

Regarding Emeraude's past, _Tales of Graces F_ players might remember a flashback scene in the game where Dr. Cornell blames himself for Emeraude becoming confined to a wheelchair. During said scene, it seemed like Emeraude had some sort of crush on Dr. Cornell, but from his inner monologue, it seemed he could never get past that guilt of what happened to her. I thought by creating her flashback scene in this story, we could see a more direct point in her past as to why she went down the path she did in the game and this fic. Of course, as to how she ended up in the _Tales of Xillia _world, I'll explain that a bit more in the next few chapters.

Is it just me, or did Gaius not really have much scenes in _Tales of Xillia 2_ that showed just how badass he is? I thought he needed something in this story to show just how powerful he is which is why I had him stay behind to protect Milla and the others.

But what about his fiancé, Julia? The darkness welling up inside of her that Gaius noticed is something else aside from jealousy. Though we won't see it with this act, this 'darkness' will play a significant role later in the story and she will have an actual part to play in the plot.

Anyway, in the next chapter, we have the battle between Elize and Zoe. More of their past together will be revealed as Elize not only struggles against her former friend, but also the feelings she had kept inside of her after all this time. Hope you're all looking forward to it!

As always, thanks again for reading. If you would be so kind and leave me a review, it would be greatly appreciated. Your kind words inspire me to continue writing. See ya in the next chapter!


	17. Impure Hatred

**Author's Note: **Welcome to Chapter 16 of _End of an Era_! This is more of an Elize and Zoe-centric chapter with a bit more of their pasts together revealed, along with an explanation of how Zoe's artes work. Sophie makes a brief return in this chapter as well (I kinda missed having her around, she was my favorite character from _Tales of Graces F_).

In other news, unfortunately it seems like updates are progressing a lot slower than I anticipated due to my work schedule; it seems like I'm working overtime almost every day now and it's hard to even get enough downtime to write or do anything else. Also with _Tales of Zesteria_ coming out next month, I'll probably be using my meager free time to play that as well.

In any case, that's enough about me, let's get back to the story!

* * *

_Chapter 16: Impure Hatred_

The pain was unbearable; the solution they continued to inject into her veins burned like magma, scorching every fiber within her muscles. She felt it traveling into every inch within her, muscles, organs, bones, and even her heart. She had lost count of the number of times she lost consciousness, the number of times they revived her before she could be released from this agony. Death, even the scientists would deny her the sweet release of nothingness…

"Sir Wingul, why are we continuing with this subject?" she overheard one of the researchers ask the man in charge. "Our numerous studies show that she lacks a mana lobe. Aren't our results going to be fruitless if-"

"It's precisely because this child doesn't have a mana lobe that we are using her for these tests," the raspy voice of a cold man interrupted. "Our king has the potential to fell even the Lord of Spirits, but potential is all it can ever be, potential. If Gaius is to rule all of Rieze Maxia as the king he is destined to be, we need him to actually have power that rivals that of Maxwell. Tell me, doctor, do you believe in Angels?" the man tried to change the subject.

"I don't see what you're getting at, sir."

"For the longest time I didn't believe in them either, but recently our paleontologists unearthed some peculiar remains. I'm not going to bore you with the specifics, but what we found was something no ordinary Human can possess."

"So then is it safe to assume that what we are implanting in this girl is…?"

"You're still conscious, aren't you?" the man addressed her now. "If you value your life, you will listen to my next words and hold them close to your heart. Though you have no mana lobe to call your own, we have given you another gift, one that has not been bestowed for many millennia. The blood that now flows through your veins has granted you the power to wield artes even the Great Spirits could not hope to wield, but this power comes with a price. One day, it will consume and destroy you; however, all is not in vain.

"We have placed four levels of restrictions in your body; unlocking each restriction will hasten your demise. The more restrictions you release, the more power you gain and the faster you will die. Keep in mind too that it is easier to reset your restrictions when you have relinquished less of them. Should you release all four, you will surely die within a single hour at most. However, you may also live a full life if you never release any of your restrictions."

"…why…?" the girl asked over the numbness of her body. "…why are you doing this to me…?"

"It would be disastrous if we tested this process on our king," the man explained. "However, this is also where your lack of a mana lobe comes in. Because a mana lobe is required to effectively manage the restrictions, you could easily turn against us if you had one. As such, we have also implemented a fail safe should you decide to rebel…"

* * *

The glass shattered instantly, the translucent material quickly melting into the tile floor upon contact. Elize had somehow managed to dodge the beam of light that was thrown by the doll, but she did not anticipate the delayed burst that followed after. The sudden explosion was weak, but it was still enough to knock the young teacher onto the floor. For a moment her hands seared from the still hot glass, causing Elize to wince from the pain. Yet the pain subsided somewhat quickly, using her healing artes immediately after to heal the minor cuts. The fight had already begun, but Elize still found herself conflicted to fight the young woman before her. Zoe, if there was any trace of the Zoe she once knew still inside the Splintered magician, the young teacher felt she had to reach out to her.

"Zoe, please stop!" Elize tried to beg again. "There's no reason to-!"

"Claritha!" the magician ignored the young teacher's plea.

"Death Eater!" the plush slammed its fist into the floor.

The light within its hand suddenly spread into the ground now, illuminating several of the gaps between the tiles. Before Elize could react, she suddenly found her body being pulled to the side, just as the tiles themselves began to lift themselves upward, carried by a burst of pure mana. Reacting to this attack, Elle pulled the trigger of her pistol three times, aiming it again at the apparent caster. Instead of letting the doll shield her like before however, she used the blades mounted on her wrists to slice through each of projectiles.

"No way!" Elle exclaimed, releasing Elize as she loaded a new clip into her gun. "How can she just cut through my bullets like paper?"

"Maybe it just needs some brute force!" the editor charged in from the side.

Again the doll did nothing to aid its master, the magician stepping backward to evade Leia's hammer-like swing. Instead of retracting her polearm however, Leia then swung upward with her staff, swinging it slightly the side as she lifted her weapon. Again Zoe dodged, ducking beneath the strike, her body spinning backward as she did so. However it seemed like the attack was little more than a diversion, the former mercenary having already begun his own vertical swing. While still in the midst of her spin however, the magician's arm swung outward, the chakram mounted on her wrist slicing him in the leg. Ignoring the pain, Alvin quickly retaliated, swinging his broadsword upward in a single stroke, forcing the magician to flip backward. As she made her jump, she then noticed a grin stretching across his face, the expression puzzling Zoe until the moment she landed on her feet.

"Gotcha!"

The editor swung one end of her staff in full force in that moment, striking Zoe across her left cheek, the impact causing her to spin in the opposite direction to the floor. A loud thud resonated throughout the corridor in that moment, the four companions quickly gathering together thereafter. For a few moments they waited, watching for any signs of movement from the Splintered magician.

"Did that do it?" Leia questioned.

"The young lady was writhing in pain when I had a knife barely graze her yesterday," Rowen put in his two cents as he joined the rest of his comrades. "I can't imagine how a full impact must have felt if you struck her in the face, young miss."

"The puppet did say she was a sensitive girl…," Elle added.

"It was a bit anti-climactic, but I'm glad you're all here," Milla said as she and Jude pulled themselves back to their feet. "As I've said many times already, we don't have time to waste."

"Well then I think we should get everyone patched up and go on our merry way!" Alvin proposed.

Despite her friends' words, Elize could only remain focused on her former cellmate. She saw what happened to her; it was clear as day. The way she was hit with Leia's staff, the impact to the ground, it definitely would have knocked anyone out, but something wasn't right. Zoe's facial expressions when she was struck, they just didn't match up with how one should normally feel when they're hit. Blank, just completely blank… There was no scrunching of her face, no sudden gasps for air, just…nothing…

"Is something the matter, Elize?" her mentor's words tried to snap her back to reality. "Elize?"

It was then that she saw it. It was hardly noticeable at first, but the second time she saw it, the young teacher quickly readied her wand once again.

"Everyone, watch out!" the young teacher warned her friends.

"Retribution!"

Before they could comprehend what was going on, another ring of light suddenly flashed from the floor of the room. The party found themselves unable to move at that point, their bodies not responding to their will to move. Paralysis, a condition they often faced in battle eleven and ten years ago. But this was different; the blood in their veins felt like it was burning, any links that were previously established by their Allium Orbs now broken and unable to be reestablished. Other status effects were also created with that light, despite the fact that it did little more than glaze over everyone.

"Just what in the world is this…?" even Muzét found herself unable to act.

"I…I can't reach for my watch…," Elle also found her body remaining still.

"Wait, why was everyone affected but not me?" Elize questioned.

"Didn't you hear me just now…?" the young teacher looked back to the source of the voice, finding her former cellmate beginning to stand once more. "You belong to me, Elize…"

It was just as she suspected; despite her sensitivity she displayed yesterday, Zoe had become immune to pain. The restriction she lifted just now, Elize quickly realized what it had done to the Splintered magician. Each of the children in Labari Hollow had undergone different experiments with boosters, but what Zoe underwent was something she never learned. Still, the idea of restrictions and the immunity to pain, Elize had seen it in some of the other children back then, the ones who eventually became little more than arte casting machines.

"Zoe, stop it!" Elize tried to plea one last time. "What you're doing now, if you keep this up, then you'll end up just like the others back then. Is that what you really want?"

Before she could elaborate further, Elize suddenly found herself being picked up from the ground by the collar of her shirt, being lifted ever so slightly so that she could meet the black and red eyes that now stood in front of her. The young teacher found herself struggling, her legs flailing against the air and her hands trying to pry herself from Zoe's grasp. Despite her predicament, Elize looked straight into her former cellmate's eyes, finding something she didn't expect to see. Though it was hardly noticeable, there was the same look she saw back then; that look of worry, concern, and affection. She saw what looked like tears welling up within the endless black of the magician's eyes, as if Zoe was conflicted over her current actions. Elize soon felt Zoe's hold beginning to loosen ever so slightly, almost not noticeable, but it was all Elize needed. That expression in her eyes, she recognized it well.

"Run…," was what Elize thought the expression said.

"Zoe, I…"

Knowing this, the young teacher's plush suddenly charged forward, ramming straight into the magician's wrist with all his might. The single push was enough to free Elize from her grasp, the young teacher then quickly taking advantage of the sudden attack. Swinging her arm outward, she cast an array of dark light that spread outward, the rays enveloping the space they touched in darkness and burning everything that it passed. Quickly seeing this, the magician quickly jumped backward and to the side to evade the blast, barely dodging the arte as dust settled throughout the entire area.

"Dispel!" Elize chanted her next arte, attempting to relieve her friends of her ailments.

A flash of white light emitted from Elize's wand at that moment, another illuminated ring quickly enveloping throughout the room. It felt like a breath of fresh air the moment the arte passed, but they knew this wasn't the time to relax. Each of them quickly took up their weapons once again, Milla in particular instead moving her arms in the form of a cross, creating a familiar sigil she had used often in the past.

"Efreet, Undine, Sylph, Gnome," the Lord of Spirits chanted. "Come to my a-!"

"No, don't!" Elize quickly stopped her.

"Have you gone mad, Elize?" Muzét questioned. "Why would you stop Milla from summoning the Four?"

Why did she stop her? Despite the amount of power Zoe wielded, it was clear that even she couldn't rival the power of the Four Great Spirits. Even if she were to somehow fight on even ground with them, if Zoe's power was anything like the other children's back then, then her body would eventually… No, this wasn't about simply defeating Zoe, for Elize, this was something else…

Out of all the children who survived Labari Hollow, Elize seemed to be the only one who found any semblance of normalcy. A loving home, an opportunity to grow up and make friends, and even a career she enjoyed… She thought she had moved on with her life, thought that horrors of her childhood were over and gone. Yet five years ago in Hamil, Teepo made it clear there was still a part of her that was still the same scared little girl. Uncertainty, lies, insecurity, and most of all, guilt…

"…I've been running away for a long time…," the young teacher admitted. "I thought I was able to move on with my life after meeting you all eleven years ago, but when it came down to it, I… I was only running, running away from my past, and so…"

Taking another breath, the young teacher stepped forward once again, closing her eyes as she remembered the harsh truth of her past. She remembered the tests, she remembered the beatings, she remembered the others she had left behind, but most of all, she remembered the one that continued to hold her so dear. Her feelings for this girl, she still couldn't quite make sense of what they were, just that these feelings were held so dear to her heart. Elize once said eleven years ago that Jude was her very first friend, but upon looking back further, she now realized she was mistaken. The person who was her real first friend, the person that she always held dear to her heart, it was…

"Zoe…," she opened her eyes once more. "I don't know how I really feel about you, but I can admit that you were right. I have been lying to myself. I've been lying about who I am, about what's really in my heart. I can't forget about our past so easily, and I can never forgive myself for even trying to do that. Even though I'm uncertain about how I really feel, I do know that I can't run anymore. I will fight you, Zoe. I will fight you and together we can finally sort out how we both really feel…"

* * *

Cold, empty, dark… This place was to be her new home. The little girl found herself shivering from the atmosphere, the bleak metal walls do nothing to comfort her. She could barely see anything in front of her, the light used to illuminate the area barely showing through the few holes throughout the room. The smell of iron and waste filled the area, its stench choked her at first, but the need to go home overtook everything else.

"Mommy… Daddy…," the child began to cry once again. "I wanna go home…"

"Hello?" a voice from within the darkness called. "Is someone there?"

The little girl quickly jumped from the other voice, her instincts rushing her to the nearest corner, her body cowering as her eyes remained locked in the darkness. From the shadows, she saw another girl emerge. She looked to be about the same age as her and slightly taller. From the small bits of light that shown through, she saw the color of her bright red hair, almost like a rose in its prime. The color of her azure eyes reflected brightly even with the miniscule illumination, her skin almost white like snow. Despite this other girl's apparent gentle demeanor, the little girl continued to huddle in the corner, her arms gripping her sleeves tighter and her eyes shutting tightly. She found herself quivering now, shaking like how she always did whenever she was uncomfortable. Yet the shaking soon stopped, her body relaxing as a gentle hand began to pet against her head.

"You're just like me, huh?" the other girl questioned.

The little girl already found herself in tears at that point, her body lunging forward as her arms wrapped around the other's waist. The other girl followed suit, wrapping her own arms around her, with one hand stroking her hair as she rested her chin on top of her head. Even without saying anything more, the little girl thought she heard her words, words of assurance, words that instilled a little bit of strength in her once more.

Peppermint… Strangely, the little girl noticed the smell of peppermint on this other girl's breath. The aroma had begun to sooth her further, the chills that surrounded her body beginning to warm as the fabric of their tattered clothes and skin continued to make contact. Comfort, it was the first time in days she felt safe, she felt wanted, she felt…

Yet the moment soon came to an end, the older girl pulling the younger away, despite her desperation to continue holding her. Even though the little girl continued to hold onto the older one, the elder of the two continued to let her remain in place, allowing her to continue to listen to her heartbeat. Placing her fingers on the younger's chin, the older girl looked straight into her leaf green eyes and spoke gently once again.

"My name's Zoe, what's yours?" she asked.

"…Elize…," the little girl answered.

"It's nice to meet you, Elize," the older girl smiled.

"And I'm Claritha!" the older girl said with a slight change in her voice, pulling out a ragged doll from her pocket.

The sudden appearance of the toy startled the younger girl again, forcing her to retreat to the other corner now. The older child frowned at her latest attempt to make friends, stuffing the toy back in her pocket thereafter. Again she came to the little girl's side, wrapping her arms around her again, the younger child surprisingly welcoming her embrace again.

"…sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," the older girl apologized. "Can we still be friends?"

The younger one didn't know what to say at that point; all she knew was that she wanted to continue holding onto this other girl. Despite the fact that they just met, the little girl believed she had already made a new friend, she had already found someone to trust and confide in, someone to…

"…okay, friends forever then," the older girl took the younger's tight embrace as her answer.

"_In the dark, I found the light_," the elder child began to sing.

"_I finally found something just right._

_Here we are, you and I,_

_I swear to you neither of us will die._

_I'll hold you dear from here 'til there,_

_Please know for you I will always care…"_

* * *

A sudden force forced the young teacher backward, the dull pain of her back striking the wall quickly sprang throughout Elize's body. Her arms barely stopped her fall, her body hunched over with her knees scrapping against the ground. She needed just a moment to breathe, just a few seconds to cast an arte to heal her recent wounds, but such a moment would not be allowed. Looking upward, she saw the beam of light again, the rays of illumination once again coming forth without any signs of stopping.

"Angel Feathers!" the Splintered magician chanted again with her next attack.

There was no time to evade the arte, the young teacher quickly setting up a barrier before her as her stood up the best she could, crossing her arms in front of her in an effort to shield herself from whatever her mana shield could not. Another explosion soon followed, the smoke that resulting blinding its spectators from the outcome. One of the spectators could watch no longer however, reaching for her heirloom watch once again, only to be stopped by the Prime Dimension version of one of her surrogate parents.

"Don't!" Milla ordered Elle.

"Why the heck are going stopping me?!" the last descendent of Kresnik objected. "If we don't do something, then Elize will-!"

"Elle, this is Elize's battle," Rowen interrupted. "For Elize and Zoe, this is beyond a mere squabble. This is a battle between two former friends, a conflict of the heart that goes beyond merely trying to kill the enemy. This is a battle that is meant to express the feelings that had been laid dormant in their hearts since their childhood. For us to intervene would be a great crime and travesty toward Elize. No matter what happens, we must simply bear witness to the battle before us. If and only when Elize should fail that we intervene, otherwise…"

"C'mon Elize, hang in there…," Jude said as he could only watch.

"I want you…," the magician's voice echoed once again from the smoke. "Accept me for everything I am. Can't you do that for me?!"

From within the smoke, a purple figure suddenly sprang forward, its mouth opening wide and chomping onto the magician's face. Teepo's sudden 'bite' blinded Zoe, causing her to flail in every direction, her arms desperately trying to tug the plush away. The party's faith was quickly restored at that moment, even more so as they saw the young teacher now emerging from the rubble. With the wave of her wand, Elize once again readied herself, saying the words she so often spoke in battle ten years ago.

"Go Teepo!" she ordered.

"Mm, you taste like candy cane," the plush continued to 'chomp' on the magician as she flailed.

"Get off of me!" Zoe ordered between her struggles. "Claritha!"

The angel-like plush suddenly sprang forward now, quickly pulling away Teepo in a single tug. The magician's doll then followed with a single punch to Teepo, striking him in the face with a single punch. The puppet flew back from the impact for a mere second, only to retaliate by springing forward, striking with a headbutt to its skull. The two plushes were now exchanging blows, the magician concentrating on the spectacle for several seconds, only to find herself suddenly being pushed to the floor.

Much to her surprise, Elize had sprung forward now, tackling her former friend to the floor. The magician allowed herself to bounce off of the ground for a mere second, allowing the impact to spring her back to her feet thereafter. Her arms quickly swung outward after, throwing the chakrams on her wrists outward at the young teacher. Forcing all of her weight back for a mere second, Elize managed to dodge both blades at the last second, her body then turning as she swung her wand in the projectiles' direction. A wave of dark mana followed with her swing, interrupting their trajectory and sending them to the floor. With her opponent now disarmed, Elize quickly cast her next arte with the next turn of her body.

"Pow Hammer!" the young teacher quickly summoned a magical toy hammer with her next swing.

"Blades, come hi-!"

Despite her orders, the words could not come fast enough, the mana-made tool striking the magician instead. The single hit was enough to stun her, her body unable to react in time Elize struck again, this time using her wand to summon three figures of light shaped like stars. The projectiles quickly met with Zoe, knocking her back a few steps upon impact, but they were little more than a distraction for her next attack.

"Evil souls, come forth…," the young teacher chanted. "Dread Wings!"

Mana in the shape of dark-colored blades suddenly appeared before her opponent now, each one raining down upon her in quick succession. The burning sensation each of these blades created was enough to bring even a grown man to his knees, but strangely, the magician was still immune to the pain, charging forward in the middle of the incantation, ordering her weapons once again.

"Blades, dissipate!" she said as she swung her arms outward.

It was a familiar sight for Rowen and Muzét, the chakrams each suddenly disassembling into two, the projectiles then immediately shooting outward in opposite directions. Again Elize was forced to dodge, diving to the side as two the weapons grazed the material of her skirt and sleeve. Yet to her shock, the attack was a mere distraction as her opponent was now charging toward her. Swinging her wand once again, another small burst of mana flew outward, but like her last few artes, the incantations did nothing to stop her. Within seconds she was already in front of her, her right arm once again grabbing her by the collar and lifting her into the air again.

"Will you finally accept the truth?" Zoe questioned once again. "Will you continue to deny yourself of what it is you truly want?"

"Eat this!" Teepo suddenly sprung forth once again.

Again the purple puppet had come to her aid, opening its mouth to allow a small blast of violet mana to strike at the magician. Despite not feeling any pain from the blast, it was enough to force Zoe to loosen her grip, allowing Elize to break free once again. Taking advantage of this opportunity, the young teacher quickly struck with her actual wand, striking her former friend across the cheek as she turned and jumped backward, her next incantation already being prepared.

"Open a covenant of darkness…," Elize quickly chanted as a circular sigil opened in front of her. "Ignite Terror!"

An onslaught of mana surged from within the sigil, spraying outward like vines desperately reaching for the sun. The first impact was enough to send Zoe back several feet, the second sending her back even further, pushing against the furthest wall. The rest of the impacts only continued to pound against her into the wall further, the bursts creating smoke that began to fill the area.

Despite her wish to avoid this conflict any further, Elize knew she could only continue with her assault, her body already beginning to sweat as her muscles began to grow stiff. Her body was becoming fatigued and her mind starting to ache. Though the others would not recognize it, there was still one entity that knew what was truly going on.

"Elize, stop!" Teepo tried to warn her. "If you keep this up, then-!"

* * *

"I'm glad you could come, Ms. Lutus."

It was so sudden that she was summoned by one of Driselle's aides; every once and a while it was merely so that she and Driselle could grab lunch and take a short while to catch up on old times, but this was different. It was six years ago when Driselle had actually appointed Elize with her first actual task, a task in which she was to meet someone she had never heard of. Rachel…, the name was hardly familiar with Elize; it was a common name after all. Why Driselle wanted Elize to meet up with such a person was a complete mystery at the time.

"If you don't mind me asking, can you tell me who I'm meeting?" Elize asked.

"Our men found this young woman on the outskirts of town," Driselle's aide continued as they walked through the guards' barracks. "It seems like her and her parents were attacked by some monsters on their way here. Unfortunately, her parents didn't make it…"

"How horrible…," Elize gasped. "So then did you want me heal the survivor's injuries?"

"Not quite," the aide answered rather bluntly. "If anything, she survived the attacked unscathed and the monsters that apparently attacked her were burnt by what seemed to be fire artes. The reason we called you is because we believe she is similar to you."

"Similar how?" she asked as the aide opened the door before them.

The aide needn't explain any longer as soon as the door came open. Sitting on her knees in the middle of the room was a single young woman, about Elize's age at the time. The young lady had dark hair, eyes that were of equal shade, a simple summer dress. At first glance, she looked like nothing out of the ordinary, but what truly caught Elize's eye was the device this woman had on her person. Dribbling on her hand was a red-colored plush, shaped almost like a ball, but with eyes and a mouth that looked like it opened. The toy quickly reminded Elize of Teepo, her friend that she often kept put away during that time.

"That's a booster…," the teacher-in-training at the time quickly recognized the device.

"Our men have been unable to reach out to her," the aide continued. "She acts as if our people aren't in front of her. And then that…doll for the lack of a better word…"

"I suppose I could try," Elize said.

The teacher-in-training began to approach the young lady now, finding her still dribbling her plush in the same way Elize used to with Teepo during her first adventure several years ago. It was almost looking into a mirror for her, watching this woman simply kneeling on the floor and playing with her doll. Yet there was a subtle difference Elize noticed as she observed her; her eyes were focused entirely on the doll, as if there was nobody else in the room with her.

"Um, hello…," Elize tried speaking now. "I'm Elize Lutus, what's your name?"

The young lady didn't answer, her attention still primarily focused on the doll before her. The childish smile that was stretched across her face and the giggles that followed began to unnerve Elize. It was at that point she began to notice the differences between herself and this woman. Whereas Elize was able to mature and move on with her life after Labari Hollow, this woman clearly did not. This child-like mentality she witnessed, the way she was denying the world around her, it was clear this was her only way to cope with everything that happened. Not knowing what else to do, the teacher-in-training tried another approach.

"Okay, Teepo," she reached into her bag to retrieve her old friend. "You try."

"Well hey there," the puppet tried communicating with the woman's toy now. "My name's Teepo. What's yours?"

"…Yupo…," the doll surprisingly answered.

"Yupo, that's a nice name," Teepo continued. "So is it okay to ask if you're from Labari Hollow too?"

The young lady stopped dribbling her toy now, her childish smile quickly melting. Her plush also began to sneer at that point, as if they were insulted by Teepo's question. Despite wanting to avoid any hostilities, the other toy quickly opened its mouth again, its tone more harsh than they could've imagined.

"Don't you ever bring up that place, do you understand?!" Yupo yelled for the both of them.

"We're sorry!" Elize quickly apologized. "We didn't mean-!"

"Oh, you didn't mean, what?" the other toy began to mouth off more. "If you really are from that hell hole, how are you able to talk about it so casually? Even at the orphanage, we… Wait, I don't remember you from the orphanage at all! You're one of those scientist scumbags, aren't you?!"

"No, we're not!" Elize vehemently denied the statement. "We're just like you! We-!"

Before Elize could say another word, the young lady quickly stood up, swirls of fire beginning to coil around her. The aide quickly pulled out his GHS at that point, calling for security to intervene immediately. Seeing no other choice, Elize drew her wand at that point, readying it before her as the flames began to reach toward the ceiling and walls. In that moment, several security officers quickly entered the room, each of them prepared to cast water artes. Yet their artes merely turned into vapor before they could even finish their incantations, the intensity of the inferno growing exponentially with every second. It eventually came to a point where the fires themselves began to engulf the young lady, but oddly, the fire seemed to have no effect on her.

"We won't go back there!" the toy spoke again. "We won't return to that place. We-!"

Before the toy could say anything further, a flash within the flames suddenly emitted for a quick second. Elize couldn't quite make what that mere flicker was at first, but she soon realized the flames that were surrounding the young lady were now actually burning her. For the first time, Rachel began to speak from her own mouth, crying out in pain using her own voice, the bloodcurdling cries practically bursting the eardrums of everyone who stood before her.

"Oh my god, Rachel!" Elize cried.

"…now I get it…," the young lady said as she knelt to the floor. "You're the one 'she' used to talk about at the orphanage. The one who ran away…"

"The one who ran away?" Elize questioned. "What are you talking about?"

"Zoe…," she heard her name for the first time in many years. "So this is the one who got away…"

With nothing more to say, the young lady simply let the flames take her, her body falling flat on the floor before turning into nothing but soot. Elize found herself speechless now, unable to comprehend what exactly happened. She had never once experienced her artes going out of control whenever she used Teepo in the past, but to see such a thing happen to someone similar to her… And then the name she said, 'Zoe', could it be that after all this time, she…?

"Just what was that?" Driselle's aide questioned.

"Over usage of boosters will eventually cause too much stress on your mana lobe," Teepo explained.

"Teepo?" Elize turned to her friend.

"They said back then that most of us have limiters that usually prevent stuff like that from happening," he continued. "Over time though, these limiters start to weaken every time we're used, especially when amplifying mana. Some of the side effects seemed good at first though, like not feeling any pain, not having to eat anything, but then you got into things like not feeling anything at all, not sleeping, and eventually not even being able to talk. Worst case scenarios were when the other kids seemed like they were in La La Land all the time."

* * *

"Elize, stop it!" her plush snapped her back to the present once more.

Hearing her friend's plea, the young teacher immediately halted the casting of her artes. The amount of mana she was using was too much; even if she did store Teepo away for some time, she couldn't risk ending up like Rachel did that day. Even so, if she were to continue with her arte, Zoe just might have…

"…that was close," Elize heaved. "…thank you, Teepo…"

"Elize, are you all right?" Jude and the others rushed over to her now.

"You're not injured, are you?" Rowen questioned.

"I'm fine," the young teacher nodded, "but Zoe…"

Looking to where her former friend once stood, Elize saw nothing more than a gaping hole in the furthest wall now. The wall itself had almost entire collapsed and crumbled, whatever remained of the Splintered magician was now buried beneath. Despite her apparent victory, Elize felt…empty… She thought she could get the answer she sought if she continued her battle with Zoe, but it seemed to yield no results. More, maybe if they had fought just a bit more, then maybe…

Before she could contemplate further on the matter however, the debris began to move. Once more, Elize saw it coming, pushing herself in front of all her friends, her wand ready. The others soon saw it too, finding the Splintered magician emerging from collapsed wall, her entire body once again covered in an aura of light. Even though she showed no signs of pain, her body looked as if it were ready to collapse. Her arms were practically dragging on the floor, her legs limping and her breathing rapid.

"Zoe…?" Elize slightly lowered her guard.

"…not yet…," the Splintered magician heaved. "I'm still not there yet… Claritha!"

The plush immediately sprang to life after hearing her name again, springing forth from the rubble as if they were nothing more than pillows. Floating by her master's side, the doll prepared for her next orders, pushing its arms inward as it prepared for her command. For the young teacher, she knew what her next command would be, the next few words which would teeter her closer toward the same fate as Rachel that day.

"Zoe, don't!" Elize yelled. "Do you have any idea what'll happen if you keep doing this?! You have to stop, you can't…!"

'You have no idea how much you mean to me…,' Zoe thoughts muted her cellmate's words. 'You have no idea what I've been through and what I've done to come this far…!'

"Release Restriction Level Three," the magician ordered her doll. "Integrate usage of Class Two Spirit Artes!"

"Zoe, no!"

* * *

The atmosphere was damp and cold, the smell of iron strong. Her muscles were aching all over, her breath practically breathing in needles. Just the touching the metal-clad ground with her bare feet was almost enough to paralyze her. No, it wasn't just the floor, even the fabric of her ragged clothes felt different, almost as if she could feel every fiber being glued to her skin.

She had just woken up after she heard that man's words, finding herself in what seemed to be an entirely empty room. The lights were brighter, almost blinding in fact; she had gotten used to the darkness that even the faintest illumination hurt her eyes. Before she could contemplate what was going on, she heard a familiar voice echoing from above, a voice that instantly caused her to glare at the source.

"Are we ready to begin?" the black-clothed man asked the scientists behind him.

"What's going on?" the young girl questioned. "Just where-?"

"We're merely going to put you through some tests," the man answered. "We wish to see the results of the solution being integrated with your body."

"Master Wingul, the other subjects are ready," one of the scientists announced.

"I will not lie, the trials ahead will be difficult," the man in black continued. "Even I do not know if our actions will yield the results we are hoping for. Regardless of your survival or death, I truly am sorry for all of this, but one's sacrifice could mean the survival of the many. In this case, your survival of these many trials can very well mean the survival of our king in the days to come."

"What are you talking about?" the young girl questioned. "I don't understand."

"Subjects are now being raised into the test area," another scientist announced.

"Very well, let us begin," the man in black said, pointing his finger to the scientist sitting by a console. "Release Restriction Level One. Integrate usage of Class Four Spirit Artes."

"Acknowledged," the scientist nodded, beginning to type away at his device. "Integrating usage of Class Four Spirit Artes."

"Wait, what's going on?" the young girl questioned as several halos of light began to surround her body. "Just what are you-?"

Her questions quickly became muted thereafter, muffled by the screaming of her own voice as the illuminated coils shrank onto her flesh, branding their mark upon her skin as if she were some sort of animal. The pain was great, echoing through every fiber of her body, its agony forcing her to keel to the floor. Within seconds it seemed as if the marks had left scars on her body, with two of the coils actually solidifying before her wrists, taking the shape of what seemed like razor sharp bracelets. Despite their edge however, they failed to draw her blood or cause her any form of discomfort. Much to her relief, the pain from the burns quickly began to subside, but at the same time, she fell into complete shock once more as she soon found herself surrounded by others such herself.

There were two others that were now in this strange room with her, each of them armed with a stuffed animal similar to Elize's. Unlike her former cellmate however, their faces were completely blank, their bodies completely still and their eyes almost unblinking. They looked nothing more than dolls at first, nothing more than lifeless beings in the form of humans. Yet at the sound of a horn, they all suddenly began to move in unison, lower their stances slightly as if they were ready to fight. The girl found herself nearly falling backward upon their sudden movement, the pain of hitting the floor almost paralyzing to the touch once again. Yet before she could recover however, the man in black spoke once again, his words causing her eyes to tremble once again.

"Begin the test."

In that same moment, the elements of fire and wind suddenly came forward, emitting from the hands of the children before her. Not a word was uttered, not a warning was spared, simply the casting of an arte that was aimed directly at her. The girl had barely made back to her feet in time when they began their attack, her body falling to the floor once again in that same instant. Not even bothering to look back, the girl quickly crawled back to her feet, running as quickly as her feet could take her, hurrying to the closest door in the vicinity.

The girl hurriedly tugged at the knob of the door, but found it unable to twist, pull or even be pushed. Regardless, she found herself practically clawing at her potential escape, tears already streaming down her face as the bursts of the elements continued to rage just inches away from her.

"Let me out!" she cried. "Let me out! Let me out, let me out, let me out!"

"I'm afraid the only one you can rely on is yourself," the man in black continued. "No aid will come."

"Kill or be killed!" another scientist ordered. "This is survival of the fittest after all! If you want to live then-!"

The man in black drew his sword in that moment, striking the man with the blunt side of his blade, silencing him in a single swoop before returning the weapon to its scabbard. His normally monotone face seemed rather agitated by the man's words, perhaps even offended and sickened. Yet even the girl knew there was truth to what the scientist said. Kill or be killed… If she wanted to live, then…

"Mommy…," the image of her parents returned to her mind once again. "Daddy… I…"

The past had returned for a mere moment, the first five years of her life flashing before her eyes once more. She remembered the smiles, the laughter, the joy they all shared. She remembered their many words of wisdom, telling her things like to never give up, that as long as she smiled, she would never know sadness. She remembered how they always told her to be brave, to save face before others, to always be selfless.

The girl remembered many things, yet above all else, she remembered their cries, their agonized faces, their lifeless bodies and the young woman that stood before their corpses and the burning of their home. She remembered that blond hair, those pink eyes, the empty expression on her face, she remembered it all and the name she was associated with.

For the first time in years she felt her blood truly boil; the teachings of her parents were quickly forgotten in that instant. The culmination of her experiences over the last few years had come to its peak once again. The constant beratings, the daily beatings, the painful experiments, but most of all, the pain of betrayal. Again she remembered the little girl she tried so hard to protect, the girl she took the brunt of everything for. Despite everything she endured for her, the little girl couldn't even bring herself to face her during her time of need. That look of fear, of disgust, it hurt her just as much, if not more, than what that young woman did to her parents years ago. Once again her anger had reached its peak, her voice crying into the heavens as screamed her traitor's name.

"ELIZE!" she cried as she charged into battle for the first time.

* * *

Elize could only prepare for the worst as she heard Zoe's last words. The two magicians had remained completely still from where they stood, each one waiting for the angelic plush to act. Blinding light would cover the entire area, the pain from the searing of the mana coils would fill the air, and the magician would once again go through another transformation.

…yet none of these things happened. Instead, the room was as it was simply hours ago; the Splintered magician was still limping against the destroyed wall, the young teacher was still standing with her wand ready, and the fight's occupants still watching with anticipation and worry. Zoe's teeth could only clench from the current situation, raising her voice once again as she repeated her order.

"Didn't you hear what I said, Claritha?!" Zoe snarled. "Release Restriction Level Three. Integrate usage of Class Two Spirit Artes!"

"Permission denied," the angelic plush surprisingly replied. "Releasing of Restriction Level Three is prohibited under current circumstances."

"What current circumstances?" Elize could only watch as her former cellmate's words became more harsh. "Do as I command, release the restrictions!"

"Permission denied," Claritha repeated once again. "Releasing of Restriction Level Three is prohibited under current circumstances."

A brief feeling of relief swept over Elize in that moment. Yet worry soon overtook her, seeing her former cellmate beginning to bite down on her lip, breaking the skin and causing a small stream of blood to fall to her chin. As soon as the first drop fell to the floor however, the magician quickly loosened her jaw, the coils that had seared themselves onto her flesh beginning to disappear. The darkness that covered her irises began to clear as well, returning them to a milky white as her red pupils also turned to azure. Much to the young teacher's shock, the magician's body suddenly collapsed as well, rolling on the floor like a child throwing a fit.

"Argh!" Zoe cried from the top of her lungs. "It hurts! It hurts!"

"What the hell just happened?!" Alvin exclaimed as he saw the magician writhe on the floor.

"The pain from their battle has suddenly come to the forefront," Rowen explained. "In other words, her restriction didn't make her immune to pain, it simply shielded it, much like a dam holding back a river."

"Zoe, what's wrong?" Elize began to lower her guard. "Zoe!"

Again she saw her in pain, the torture she was forced to endure. Back then she would always Teepo to try and alleviate some of her wounds and stop the bleeding, but this time, Elize found herself unable to do so. Again she was paralyzed, frozen in place and unable to act. The blood, the anger, the hatred, it was the same back then on that fateful day, only this time it was Elize who had caused this anguish upon Zoe.

Yet she couldn't just watch this time; she wasn't the same scared little girl anymore. If her actions caused Zoe to be in this state, it was only natural that she should take responsibility.

"Zoe!" the young teacher immediately dropped her wand, rushing to her old friend's aid. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Zoe!" she cried, attempting to alleviate the pain with her artes as she did back then. "I didn't mean to hurt you like this, I…!"

Elize found herself choking on her own words now, her face now burning from the tears that fell from her eyes. She felt her chest becoming tighter as she sat there, her artes slowly closing the many cuts and injuries she had inflicted on her friend. She felt her arms slightly twitching as she sat there, her body willing them to try and wrap them around her friend. She wanted to hold Zoe close, to never let her go, to always keep her by side, just as she had done for her when they were children.

This feeling, this urge to always be by her side…, it was different than how she felt about anyone else she had ever met. Despite the transgressions between them, despite the animosity Zoe now had for her, Elize felt that all could be forgiven, that she could forgive her friend for all wrongdoings she has or ever will commit, even if it meant standing up to the rest of the world. Even though this is how she felt, Elize still couldn't place a single word to this feeling, this emotion, this bond…

"Elize…," a warm hand swept over the falling rivers on her cheek.

Opening her eyes, she saw that gentle smile once again, that reassuring grin that despite everything they had been though, it was all going to be okay. Seeing this smile always made Elize's lips curl back then, the same way it was doing now despite the tears that still ran down her face. Again she felt her heartbeat through the hand that caressed her, the warmth behind that always comforted her despite the cold air they endured every day back then.

"Zoe…," the young teacher whispered once again.

Before she could say another word, she found her friend trying to sit up once again. Yet as she tried to lift herself off the ground, Elize found herself slowly being pulled forward. Again she smelled the faint aroma of peppermint emitting from her breath, the smooth skin of her lips drawing closing to her own. Once more the magician seemed to be taking advantage of her, to force herself upon her in a way that she did not want. However, Elize did nothing to push her away, her body remaining completely still, her vision gradually becoming black as she shut her eyes, the taste of the cool herb ready to enter her mouth once again.

As it was with the previous night however, it was not meant to be. This time it was another who interfered, the sound of an explosion that caught the two's attention. Quickly turning to the source, they quickly found several Spirius agents suddenly rushing into the corridor. It was enough to scare the two, but that fear was quickly swept away soon after. A single figure walked in the center of all these men, his stature and presence practically demanding the attention of everyone in the vicinity. Relief quickly swept over Elize in that moment, her lips slightly beaming as she saw the imposing man.

"Gaius!" the Great Spirit waved at the Rieze Maxian king.

Gaius was never one to really smile, much less show emotion, but something wasn't right in that moment. Even though his face was normally stern, Elize saw something different in his eye. His vision was turned to her friend just a few inches before her, the grip on his sword as tense as ever. The young teacher wasn't able to understand what was going on that moment, but then he spoke, saying he words she would never have expected.

"Elize, get away from that woman!" the monarch ordered.

"Wait, wha-?"

"Demon Fang!"

Before she knew it, Elize found herself suddenly being pulled away, her body pressing against another just as Gaius had used his arte. Ivar had saved her from the king's sudden attack, leaving Zoe to fend for herself once again. Elize's eyes could only widen once again as the arte seemed to make its impact, once again filling the corridor with smoke, blinding all those that stood there.

"Zoe!" Elize cried once more.

"Your majesty, have you gone mad?!" Rowen quickly questioned.

"That woman is a terrorist," Gaius solemnly interrupted in his usual cold tone. "She must be eliminated."

"Hold on, Gaius," Leia tried to speak now. "It's not that simple. That woman and Elize, they both grew up together in Labari Hollow. They were both-"

"…I know," the king simply said once again. "I know that she is another survivor of the booster research experiments. But there is more to it than that; the procedure she underwent was different than that Elize and the other children went through. It was a procedure I should've been forced to endure instead, yet… I cannot even begin to make excuses for the transgressions that were placed upon her unwillingly, but I will not make excuses or forgive the actions she herself committed."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Jude questioned.

"Even though it was cruel and unjust, when she was at the Labari Hollow facility, she was forced to kill," Gaius began to explain. "She killed some of the guards that mistreated her, she killed the other subjects she was forced to fight, and she killed some of the scientists that forced the experiments on her. I can forgive such actions, but I cannot forgive the other murders she has committed."

"You mean her acts as a member of the Splintered, right?" Jude questioned.

"No, even before her involvement with that organization," the monarch shook his head. "After the experiments were shut down, all of the surviving children in Labari Hollow were placed in orphanages, Zoe being one of those children. Yet upon being released, she was…different from the other children. Understandably, she was more anti-social, more withdrawn, but at the same time, she was more violent and more destructive. The trauma had scarred her greatly, the ability to kill having become second nature at that point in her life…

"In her time at the orphanage, it was said that she killed another child for taking a toy she was playing with, she killed a second for simply taking a chair she normally sat in. We tried to get her into some form of counseling, similar to what we give soldiers who return from war, but she even killed the counselor during one of her sessions. It wouldn't be fair if we executed a child back then; we even tried prison to quell her violent nature, and yet she managed to escape, killing several guards in the process.

"Throughout the years, rumors in different parts of Rieze Maxia emerged about a girl with an angel-like doll murdering people on whims. At first I believed it was nothing more than an urban legend, but after reviewing Wingul's old research notes and seeing her now in the flesh… For me to kill her now is simply mercy, like bringing down a mad dog who can no longer recognize his master."

"A mad dog?!" the words infuriated Elize. "Gaius, Zoe is a human being! You can't-!"

"You have my condolences," Gaius apologized once more, "but please know that it brings me no pleasure in ending the life of one who has only known sadness and adversity. For the sake of the world, no, for her own sake, I must end her suffering."

"End my suffering? What a load a crap…" a single voice echoed from within the smoke.

Again the magician still stood unscathed, her doll once again hovering at her side, its arm raised and a mana-infused barrier standing before her and her master. Despite not being harmed, there was something different about Zoe. Her body was sulking and her head hung low. It was an entirely different side that she had not displayed whatsoever previously, even when she told the tale of her parents' death to the Lord of Spirits and her companions.

"Zoe…?" Elize tried to call out to her once again.

"…you had me there for a second, Elize…," the magician spoke rather solemnly. "For a moment, I thought you really did care…"

"Zoe, what are you-?"

"Who am I to you Elize? What exactly am I to you? What exactly do you feel about me?"

They were three simple questions, yet the answers to each of them were so complicated. The young teacher found herself struggling to convey a reply, the many conflicting emotions still in turmoil in her head and heart. But was it a struggle, or was it more of the fact that she truly did not know.

Again she had trouble understanding what she was feeling, she couldn't even begin to comprehend it all. Even Teepo found himself silent, the one thing that was always able to express Elize's thoughts when she herself was unable to. The only thing that was certain however, was that what she felt about her former cellmate was something she never felt for anyone else. Not knowing what to truly say, the young teacher voiced her next words.

"…I don't know…"

A sudden weight suddenly tugged at the magician's heart the moment she heard those three little words. The entire world had suddenly become frozen, her soul feeling as if it were being unraveled slowly, fiber by fiber. She felt tingling sensation in her eyes, a growing lump in her throat; it was that same feeling as back then, that feeling of rejection when she looked at her with those frightened green eyes.

"…I'm sorry, Zoe," Elize tried to approach her friend once again. "But-"

"…I loved you…," the magician sniffled. "I still love you, and yet…"

Though it was hardly noticeable at first, it soon became a little more apparent when the Lord of Spirits looked at it a second time. The fragments of the Splintered magician's weapons were moving once again, vibrating ever so slightly. Yet with every falling tear, it soon became more obvious that they were reacting to their master's will, beginning to take to the air once more.

"Everyone, watch out!" Milla ordered the moment the weapons began hover. "Her weapons, they-!"

"Releasing Restrictions Levels One through Four," her plush announced in a monotone voice. "Integrating usage of all known Spirit Artes."

Rings of light again surrounded the magician, the halos brighter and thicker than ever. Their very presence made the wind scorch like fire, but it was nothing compared to the burning sensation that was being passed onto her skin.

"AAAHHHHHHH!" Zoe cried as the coils made their mark.

In that very moment, the two chakrams quickly flew forward, quickly veering past the party and toward the young teacher. By the time Elize had noticed the two blades, they had already zipped past her, the weapon fragmenting into even smaller pieces than before, stopping just before a few inches before the magician's back.

Beams of light suddenly sprung from these fragments now, the illumination colored differently than the coils from before. The black and red beams attached themselves to Zoe's flesh, this time the light burning through her actual clothing, forcing her spine and body to arch backward, and intensifying the volume of her scream. The air surrounding her suddenly shot outward, creating a sudden storm that began to push everyone back, sending nearly everyone to their knees. Despite the sudden and harsh windstorm however, Elize continued to try and stand, attempting to brave through the slicing streams as she called her name once more.

"Zoe!"

The wind had blinded her considerable, her form little more than a black silhouette in the center of the gale. No, her form was different now, something she had never seen, something not human. The light that was now illuminating from her back, they were like wings, feathered wings. The illumination looked as if it were carrying her from the floor, causing her to hover from the ground ever so slightly. She simply looked like she was being hung from these wings, her head once again sulking and her body limp.

"Zoe!"

"Elize…" the magician's voice echoed in familiar, raspy like tone. "U baull budin'ek yaoidi an'editi! (_The next time we meet, I'll be the one to break your heart!_)"

"Wait, that was Long Dau!" Leia immediately recognized the dialect. "Why is she speaking that language all of a sudden?"

"Zoe, wait!" Elize pleaded once more as her wings began to flap. "Zoe!"

The tempest intensified a second time, this time exploding in a single blast that pushed the magician to the floor. From where she lay, she saw the silhouette of her friend disappearing into the now opened ceiling. The black and red wings that were on her back, they looked so majestic, so pure, and yet, so sad. Her friend dared not even look back as she flew, instead soaring upward, flying toward the heavens with her doll

"Zoe, don't go!" Elize cried. "ZOE!"

Yet her voice fell on nothing but deaf ears, her friend seemingly disappearing into the setting sun itself. The young teacher could only stand in the center of the damaged room now, her eyes still concentrated on where she had last seen her friend.

Something wet fell on her cheek in the next second. It was different from the snow that rained from outside, it was something warm and translucent. It was a tear, Zoe's tear, the last tear she could possibly shed in remembrance of what they were and could have been. Knowing this, the young teacher closed her hand on the previous drop, protecting it from the rivers that now flowed from her face.

"Zoe…," she cried.

The Rieze Maxian monarch found an entire room of leering eyes directed at him now, including those of Muzét. It was not often that he found himself the target of such anger and hate, but he knew when he was at fault and was always the type to admit to it.

"…I'm sorry…," Gaius apologized.

"Hey Elize, are you gonna be okay?" Elle shyly approached her friend now. "About Zoe… I know you two were really close when you were kids, but… I just want you to know that if you wanna talk about it or anything else, I'm here for you."

"Not just you, Elle," Jude and the others walked over to the teacher now. "All of us."

For a moment the tears came to halt, the young teacher wiping away the remaining rivers that poured down her face. Seeing all their smiles was enough to cause her own lips to curl briefly, yet her eyes were still wilting behind her smirk.

"Thank you, everyone…," she weakly grinned.

"Come on, cheer up a bit," Ivar said rather solemnly, offering her a handkerchief.

"Are you going to be okay?" Leia questioned as Elize took Ivar's handkerchief. "If you want to stop for now, then-"

"No," Elize shook her head. "Like I told Zoe earlier, I don't know how I truly feel about her. I still don't know how I truly feel. But I do know that every time I see her, I'm coming closer to finding that answer. When I do find it, I just hope it's not too late to tell her how I really feel. Because of that, I have to move forward and not look back."

"Well spoken, young miss," the young teacher's mentor smiled.

"Very well, then let us continue onward then," Gaius proposed.

With everyone in agreement, the entire party began to venture forward. However, despite Elize's assurance that she was all right, one person still found herself remaining behind. Her pink eyes remained locked on the now opened ceiling, the weight of the recent battle and that of one she had never thought of in the last nineteen years tugging at her heart.

"You have a good memory for something you 'vaguely' recall," Zoe's words were still fresh in Milla's ears, "but let me tell you something you didn't know. They had a daughter, they were supposed to have two! You murdered them, Milla Maxwell. Nineteen years ago, you killed my parents and the sister my mother was still carrying within her womb!"

The second heartbeat that pounded within her ear was tugging at her soul little by little. Here she was preparing a fragment of her and her former lover's self into the world, and yet after all these years, the truth of the crimes she committed had come to light. Milla had denied a woman of giving birth to the life growing inside of her, she had stolen an innocent child's parents away and forced her to live a life of anguish and torture; for her to try and bring her own seed into this world and raise it as she saw fit, did she truly have the right to become a parent herself?

"Milla, is something wrong?" her former lover interrupted her thoughts.

"Hm?" the Lord of Spirits snapped out of her thoughts in that moment. "…it's nothing," she simply shook her head.

Though she may have said it was nothing, even Jude could read what she was really thinking. He knew it hurt her to know she had killed another woman who was expecting, one who was in the same circumstance that she was now. He wanted to comfort her and assure her that there was nothing wrong, to tell her to not think about it, but before he could even begin to speak, the Lord of Spirits opened her mouth first.

"Come, we can't keep the others waiting," she said, masking her doubts once again. "Let us continue onward…"

* * *

Sophie found herself speechless now. The words that Martel had spoken to her, even she found herself unnerved by her proposal. The way the Great Spirit was staring at her now, that almost blank look, even the purple-haired girl found herself shocked by what she had just said.

"…how can you even ask such a thing of me…?" Sophie just had to break the silence. "I'm not of this world, and yet you…?"

"It's because you are not of this world that I must ask you of this favor," the Great Spirit of the World Tree continued. "No, not just I, but all of us."

With her words came more apparitions, five of which she was already familiar with. Instantly she recognized the four beings that Milla Maxwell had summoned, as well as the Great Spirit of Light that protected her just moments ago. Those that she did not recognize, she immediately knew they were at least of equal importance, with the exception of two beings who were adorned in white, who seemed to be greater.

"Regardless of what decision you make, we will abide by it," the spirit in the form of a young boy assured her. "The future of this world, we would like to entrust it to you."

"But how can you even ask someone like me to even make such a choice?!" Sophie protested once again. "It was because of my decision that my world-!"

"It was because you made that choice that we have entrusted you to make this choice," the Primordial Spirit of Time interrupted. "To ask Milla Maxwell to make such a decision in her current state… It is almost too cruel of a burden."

"And yet you ask me to make that choice in her stead?!" the visitor from another world continued. "I can't do this. I won't do this!"

"And what would Sonia want you to do?" Martel quickly caught Sophie's attention once again. "What would your daughter, your husband, your foster father, and all those who passed away up to this point want you to do?"

Silence quickly followed with the mentioning of her name. Again the culmination of her failures was brought forward, the purple-haired girl unable to even think of a retort upon being reminded of her family. The results of her decisions, the choices she had made, how could she even make up for what she had done? Redemption, it was the closest thing she could do to make amends for the destruction of her world, and yet…

"Our time to speak has come to an end," Martel interrupted her thoughts in that moment. "For now we shall return you to the Human Realm."

"Wait!" Sophie tried to protesting, her body beginning to be carried away by unknown force in that moment. "I haven't made my decision. I haven't agreed to do anything. I…!"

"Regardless of your decision, we know that it will be the right one," Origin assured her. "The coming of the next era, we would like for you to be its judge. Upon reaching judgment, your redemption will then be at hand…"

* * *

_Skit: Unrestricted and Uncensored_

Leia: I'm telling you, that's gotta be the case!

Jude: Leia, I don't think this applies to Elize…

Leia: Of course it does! It just has to work.

Milla: Now that Leia mentions it, I am interested in knowing if it'll work too.

Jude: Even you, Milla?

Elize: What are you all talking about?

Leia: Just a theory regarding boosters.

Teepo: What about 'em?

Leia: It seems like everyone we've encountered over the last few years seems to be able to transform in one way or another. There was Wingul with his hair turning white, Zoe with her wings… Elize, do you think you could do the same thing?

Elize: Now that I think about it, I haven't given it a try. I guess it's worth a shot. (breathes in) Okay… Release Restriction Level One, integrate usage of Class Four Spirit Artes!

Jude: Wait, can't you already use Spirit Artes?

Teepo: (begins shaking and glowing) Whoa! WHHOOOOAAAA!

Everyone: …

Milla: …nothing happened…

Leia: I guess maybe my theory was wrong. I guess-

Teepo: Leia, even after ten years, Elize thinks you're still really annoying.

Leia: What the, where did that come from? That was totally uncalled for!

Elize: Teepo, stop it!

Teepo: Jude… Eleven years ago, your hair was long enough that Elize mistook you for a girl when we first met. In fact, right now the only thing that seems masculine about you is the barely seeable stubble that grows on your chin.

Elize: Teepo, that's enough!

Teepo: And Milla! I always thought your bazongas were the best, but after seeing Zoe again after all these years, yours don't even come to a close second.

Elize: (blushing) Teepo, be quiet! I…I'm sorry everyone, I… I guess this was a bad idea…

Jude: …when we released a restriction on Teepo, did we just reveal more of Elize's inner thoughts instead?

Milla: Hm, if that was only Restriction Level One, then I wonder what else we'd learn if we delved further. Let's see… (yells) Release Restriction Level Two!

Leia: Wait, you actually want to learn more?

Teepo: (glows and shakes) WHHHHOOOOOOAAAAAAA! Man, being a grown up sucks! I've heard about aging gracefully, but seriously, Elize thinks she's much better looking than all of you. Seriously, Leia, your new haircut makes you look like a boy who's never gonna hit puberty. Jude, you look like a homeless guy in a labcoat, like your some washed up university professor who's been wasting his nights away at the bar after losing his job. And Milla… Make up your mind, are you gonna go the stripper route or the wholesome look, you can't have both if-!

Elize: (covers Teepo's mouth) I think we've heard enough… (runs away with Teepo)

Everyone: …

Milla: …I don't know about you, but I certainly appreciate Teepo's honesty, shall we release another?

Jude and Leia: (yells) NO!

* * *

**Author's Note:** Not really sure what to say right now, I've just been so beat with work these days…

So how does Elize really feel about Zoe? Even though it's hinted that she might share love for her, Elize isn't sure what kind of love it is. I'll just say for now that Elize will get her answer possibly in Act 3 of the story, but if not in Act 3, she'll get her answer in Act 4. I'll just let you all know right now that a (male) love interest for Elize will appear in Act 3, but as to who that love interest is, I still need to work out some details…

In any case, I thought the whole restriction thing for Zoe's powers would put a new spin on things instead of having her just cast Spirit Artes like everyone else. As far as why she spoke Long Dau at the end when all of her restrictions were removed, there is an explanation for it that I'll reveal much later on the story. It's not simply because she was personally experimented on by Wingul either.

In the next chapter we're going to take a short break from the fighting and mostly go back to the drama. The (ex) couples will get one last moment together before the beginning of the battle against Emeraude. How will Jude reveal the true nature of Milla's pregnancy? What kind of future will Milla decide for their child? Where will Alvin and Leia's relationship go from here? Can Alvin and Leia even have a future together as her merging with Little Queen begins to show its repercussions? And what about Muzét and Gaius; can they simply just live out their lives apart after Muzét's kiss? Find out all this and more in the next chapter of _End of an Era_!


	18. Beginning Anew

**Author's Note:** Hi Everyone! Welcome to Chapter 17 of _End of an Era_! In this chapter, we take a brief break from the action and focus a bit more on the drama. With this drama, we also finally learn the gender of Milla and Jude's baby, as well as more of the repercussions their child will bring upon the world.

Also, this chapter contains not one, but two lemon scenes; as such, the uncut version of this chapter can only be found on my blog.

Anyways, I'll cut things short for now, so let's get back to the story!

* * *

_Chapter 17: Beginning Anew_

"We've lost Squadrons 16 through 32," the voice on the other side of the radio exclaimed. "We're suffering heavy casualties. Dr. Beryl, please, give us your-!"

Another bloodcurdling scream, followed by the sound of a hail of bullets. Again the director simply turned a deaf ear to the many sacrifices, her attention once again solely locked into the glowing device before her. Even her assistant, Psi, looked at her with concern, sensing that something didn't seem right with his master. The way she had been peering so closely to that violet orb in front of her for the last hour was disturbing, as if she were hypnotized by it. The glow was faint at first, but it seemed like with every passing soul, the device seemed glow just a little brighter.

"Just a little bit more…," the director remained entranced by the sphere.

"We've lost communications with Gil, Zoe, and Kaon," a rude voice interrupted the scientist's concentration. "Aren't you the least bit concerned?"

The green-haired woman's fascination was quickly replaced by a scowl in that moment. If there was anything that she truly hated that remained of her human self, it was being interrupted.

"A king must sacrifice his pawns if he is to survive the game," Emeraude simply replied. "Of course, this rule also applies to his knights, bishops, rooks, and even queen should the need arise."

"You really are one piece of work," Sekundes sighed as the scientist began to approach him.

"Regardless of what you may think, I at least produce desired results," she confidently boasted. "Speaking of results, what of yours?"

It sickened the Lord of Time and Space to have to answer this woman. The very notion of serving one such as her continued to wring at his stomach. Yet he knew that she had a role to play, that she was a vital piece to play in the new era.

"It's been planted," the Avatar of Chronos replied. "They will be destroyed from within when the time comes. There are already many doubts and uncertainties within them; time has not been kind to any of them, their relationships having become strained in the last ten years. Even now-"

"I needn't hear your long-winded explanation," Emeraude quickly interrupted. "You've done what is necessary, right?"

"…yes…," the Sekundes simply nodded.

"Then that's all I need to know," the director said, returning her attention back to the purple sphere once again.

With nothing more to say, the Lord of Time and Space left the vicinity of Emeraude's office. He then found himself standing before a small library, filled with many books that covered every inch of its walls. The man could only frown as he looked at his drab surroundings, slightly annoyed that the only pieces of furniture aside from bookshelves were two chairs and a single small table with a chess board and chess pieces on top of it. Seeing the unfinished game made the Lord of Time and Space scoff, the man taking the white king into his hand.

"A king must sacrifice his knights, bishops, rooks, and even queen should the need arise, huh?" Sekundes returned the piece to the board, only to swat the entire game off the table and onto the floor. "You idiot, don't you know? In the end, it's the player himself that decides whether or not this is a game they want to play…"

* * *

"We've secured the west side of the compound," Ivar listened to his men on the radio. "We're meeting very little resistance as we're pushing to the south. Our next batch of reinforcements from HQ should be arriving within the next half hour as well."

"Good, keep it up," the former handmaid ordered. "At this rate, we should have the entire facility under our control within the next four hours."

Something about the whole situation just didn't sit right with the young Spirius agent. Even though there was heavy opposition when they first came in, it all just seemed to die down as time went on. The enemies Elle and her friends encountered seemed to be very disorganized, a majority of them actually caught off guard when they attacked. It was as if all communications around the facility had been cut, leaving them leaderless. Whatever the situation was, even the inexperienced cadet knew something wasn't right.

"Is this supposed to be a Spirit Fossil mine?" Alvin commented about their current surroundings.

EX Laboratories was certainly more suspicious as ever at this point in Elle's eyes. The top levels looked like any ordinary business complex that she had seen, but the lower levels were completely different. Once they traveled down the cargo elevator that was at the end of the main corridor, it seemed like their metallic surroundings slowly began to give away, revealing a more natural cavern that slightly glowed a light blue, similar to Felgana Mine. At the very least, Elle was expecting a giant training facility or barracks, similar to Spirius Corporation's training grounds for the DOGS, but this was something unexpected.

"Oh my, isn't this so romantic, Lord Gaius?" the king's fiancé clung to his arm, marveling at the faint illumination around them.

"…if our lives weren't at stake, I suppose it would be…," the monarch uneasily said, sensing a murderous aura within the immediate vicinity when he spoke.

There were numerous corridors and natural walkways from what Elle could see; she even faintly heard what sounded like a waterfall in the distance. It was almost like an underground world of sorts, vast and seemingly infinite from what she could see.

"I never knew such marvels still existed in this world," Rowen stroked his beard, peering into the star-like illumination that hovered above them.

"It pales in comparison to the real stars in the sky when viewing them at the peak of the Nia Khera Hollowmont, but it does come to a close second," the former handmaid stated.

Despite the awe everyone was displaying, there was one person who was in complete silence during the entire time. That stern look on her face, even though she was different person entirely, Elle quickly recognized that look, that same look of worry the other Milla always used to wear when she thought nobody was looking. Thinking the others might not have noticed this, the young recruit tried to speak, only to be interrupted by the Lord of Spirits herself, choosing to express her concerns on her own.

"I think you should all return to the surface," Milla tried to order. "If Emeraude truly is here, then that must mean that Sekundes will be here as well. I would like all of you to return to safety and leave the rest to me."

"Milla, you can't be serious?" Leia protested.

"After all we've been through, you're just going to tell us to leave?" Elize was the next to question.

"Seriously, just what's going on through your he-?" Alvin tried to debate, only to be cut off again.

"This is different than what we've been through ten and eleven years ago," the Lord of Spirits tried to explain again. "Our entire world is at stake, this current era may come to a close. This is my burden and my burden alone, I can't involve you in-"

"And how is what's going on now any different than ten or eleven years ago?!" Jude protested at the top of his lungs.

"Jude?"

"Even though Sekundes wasn't causing the corruption and chaos of those events, the fact still remained that our current era could've come to an end if we had failed in either of those journeys," the young researcher continued. "This isn't the first time we faced such adversity, Milla, why should this time be any different?!"

"Because it is different!" the Lord of Spirits snapped back. "That man, Sekundes, it's his objective to destroy everything in existence; Humans, Spirits, everything. Even you have to admit that wasn't the goal of our enemies in the past, Jude!"

"Regardless, the fact still remains that there's no reason for you to do this alone," Jude continued. "Or have you forgotten that it's not just about you anymore? That life inside of you, your child, OUR child, how can you subject our baby to such danger by yourself?"

Another odd silence hung between the two former lovers at that point, their friends unable to say anything as to calm or break the tension. Yet it seemed like neither Milla nor Jude were willing to back down from their beliefs, the two of them glaring at one another as if they were enemies. After an eternity of this tension, the Lord of Spirits spoke, her tone cold, yet her heart broken.

"…I'm the Lord of Spirits, Jude…," she spoke, her eyes covered by the bangs of her hair just like that day one month before. "It is my duty to ensure the safety of the Human and Spirit Realms at all costs. Should it come down to it, I will fulfill my duty, whatever the cost. That's what the Lord of Spirits is supposed to do, isn't it?!" she screamed, revealing her watering eyes.

It was the first time the Lord of Spirits revealed her sadness to all of her friends. Despite the gritting teeth, despite the grip of her fists, despite the anger in her voice, the sight of her tears had come to the full attention of each of her companions. For the first time she let her inner conflict come out, she had shown her self-doubt. It was unbecoming of her, even she could admit that. She was supposed to be the Lord of Spirits, she was supposed to do everything in her power to protect this world, and yet…

"Milla, wait!" the Lord of Spirits quickly turned and ran from her former lover. "Milla!"

Again the young researcher found himself at fault. His own brashness had caused her to leave, breaking her heart once again. Yet at the same time, he knew he wasn't entirely at fault. The way she spoke, it was as if the events with Zoe were still tugging at her heart. No, it wasn't just that, her duty to protect this world was still prominent; it was still at the forefront of her existence. Yet despite all these things, there was still the desire to protect their child, to raise it to adulthood. The prospect of being a mother excited her greatly, probably more than anything else. It was a greedy and selfish wish, one that greatly conflicted with her duties as the Lord of Spirits, one that even Jude…

"Hey Jude…," Leia tried reaching out to her childhood friend. "Are you-?"

"…I'm going after her…"

Without saying another word, the young researcher found his feet stepping forward, his pace quickly hastening to the best of his ability. Within seconds, he already lost sight of the Lord of Spirits, the many twisting corridors and tunnels already confusing him. Even as he looked back, he couldn't tell what direction he had come from. Despite this new predicament, he continued to look forward, his attention once again fully focused on the Lord of Spirits.

'Milla…'

* * *

This whole situation was just uncomfortable for Ivar; eleven and ten years ago, he always wondered how the Lord of Spirits fared traveling amongst this group of comrades. Though it upset him at the time, he knew that these people brought out a different side of her that she never showed with anyone else. Smiles, laughter, and even concern for others. He could admit now that he was jealous at the time, that he wanted to be a part of that group, to continue to be by her side. Yet here he was with them all finally in the present, but things didn't look anywhere near as fine and dandy as he imagined…

"Great, more drama…," Alvin sighed at the young researcher's departure. "Just what we need right now…"

"It would be wise if the rest of stayed within the immediate vicinity," Gaius proposed. "I suggest we make camp here for the night in preparation of their return."

"Inside a cave, are you mad, Lord Gaius?" Lady Leonheart protested. "Surely we could simply rest up top now that Spirius' agents have taken over a majority of the facility?"

"We should scout the immediate area for any potential hostiles and supplies," the monarch continued, ignoring his fiancé's protests. "I shall remain here and make camp with our current supplies. If you find anything even remotely useful, please bring it back here."

"Well then I guess we should all just split up then," Elle proposed.

The former handmaid tried to protest to the young recruit's words, but before he could even get a word out, each of his companions had already begun to go their separate ways. These people, truly these weren't the same ones who the Lord of Spirits held in such regard back then, were they?

The situation was upsetting to Ivar, he wanted to speak up and say something about it. However, he could not bring himself to do so, fearing his words would end up in similar situations as eleven and ten years ago. Everything he said, everything he tried to do, it only seemed to make the situation work against him back then. From trying to 'protect' Lady Milla from Jude, to trying to quell what he believed was a ruckus caused by Ludger, it always seemed to blow up in his face one way or another.

"Is there a problem, Ivar?" Gaius questioned, snapping the head Spirius agent out of his thoughts.

"…no, it's nothing," he replied with the shake of his head. "It's nothing at all…"

* * *

The editor found herself nearly tripping again, her arms barely stopping her from falling completely. Though she was able to protect herself, the few pieces of dried moss that she had gathered for tinder was now staining her jacket in a dark brown shade. Leia simply tried to dust herself off from the situation, but the tingling sensation in her arm had returned.

It wasn't just the slight numbness that concerned her however; the flashes of a dying world, the smells alien to Elympios and Rieze Maxia, and the memories of those she never knew but somehow vaguely recalled, all of them were flooding her mind once again. Wait, was it her mind, or was it hers? At first it was easy to distinguish her own memories and feelings from 'hers', but as of late…

"You've been exerting yourself too much," her other 'soul' finally spoke again.

Little Queen had strangely been silent since yesterday, not even speaking to Leia's thoughts as she often did. No, maybe it was because she didn't need to speak with her. Their thoughts, their memories, the feelings, all of them, slowly but surely, their minds were…

"I…I'm fine," the editor tried to assure her aloud, despite being able to simply voice her assurance through her thoughts. "It's nothing…"

"I've warned you of the repercussions of my power," Little Queen continued. "It may appear as mere fatigue at first, but our fusing is becoming more and more apparent. By continuing to use my strength, our wills, memories, thoughts and even emotions are slowly but surely becoming one. If you hadn't used my power yesterday to attack Emeraude, then the effects you're feeling now wouldn't-"

"I told you, I'm fine!" the editor yelled at the top of her lungs.

Again she saw more memories that were not of her own, finding a party of seven individuals who wished to save their world standing before her. She remembered their determination, their inability to back down, how she thought of them as nothing more than annoying insects that were slowly destroying their own world as they had Fodra. She felt anger, hatred, and an urge to kill. The beings, these Humans, they all… they all needed to die!

…No, that wasn't right, these weren't her memories, these weren't her beliefs! Leia, her name was Leia Rolando; she was the chief editor of one of the most prestigious newspaper companies in Elympios. She was born in Leronde, the daughter of the small town's innkeeper and chef. The desire to end the lives of other Humans, to purge the world of all those that would do it harm whatever the cost, this wasn't her wish. This was…!

"You needn't deny it," her other 'half''s apparition appeared beside her now. "However your current predicament is entirely my fault; I believed sharing your body would only be temporary, that once we had found Sophie again, she would take me back into herself. Yet-"

"So then why are you still tormenting her?" the voice of the former mercenary suddenly interrupted their conversation. "Why are you still hurting her?"

"Alvin?" Leia found her ex-boyfriend standing before them now.

"Why am I still hurting her?" the apparition questioned in a monotone voice. "Why are you still hurting her? Even to this day, your words, your actions, and even your presence still tug at her heart. You have no idea how much damage you've already done to Leia; leaving her alone, never once opening yourself to her, always keeping your distance from her. You claimed to be her shield, but if anything, you were more like a wall, keeping yourself away. You certainly have protected her, protecting her from yourself."

The entity's words struck a chord with Alvin, her words being those that he could not deny. Was he really just protecting her from himself as Little Queen said? It was true, he came to realize that fact recently. He always that he had to protect her, to shield her from any pain, but…

"…yeah, I've been a real jerk, I get that a lot," the businessman said, his feet slowly bringing him forward as he spoke his next words. "For the longest time, I felt that I had to always be her shield, that I always had to protect her from anything that would hurt her in anyway. She's a strong and capable woman, I've always known that, but for me, she's always been so kind, so delicate… I did everything in my power to try and protect her from anything; from paying all her bills, to killing all the spiders she found at her home, to stopping those that would bring her physical harm. I was her shield, I protected her from everything I could, guarding her from everything, even myself…"

"Alvin…"

"Relationships are a funny thing; I know I don't exactly have the best track record when it comes to friends, much less lovers… It was one thing to be true to your friends, but it was something else to be true to the woman you love. I thought I had to protect her even from myself, to not let my past affect our future. But what I ended up doing instead was holing her up somewhere, pushing her away.

"Leia… I wanna make things between us work," his words caused her heart to jump. "I know I've always been a jerk, you're always quick to point that out. I don't want to shut you out anymore. I know I'm not the best guy for you; I can be loud, I can be crass, and I can be forgetful, but I want you to know that I'm the kinda guy that will do my best for you. I really want to do everything in my power to make you happy, even if that means there are times you'll be upset, angry or sad. The burden that is my life, I'm willing to share it with you now, and so-"

"Don't…," the editor simply said, turning her head away.

"Leia?"

"If you keep melting my heart like this, I know you'll just ruin it with another one of your sarcastic remarks," her eyes briefly turned toward his, her cheeks now glowing a bright red.

"Yeah, you know me pretty well by now," a soft smile fell upon his lips.

"Alvin…," she fully faced him now.

She was falling in love with him again… No, she was always in love with him. Despite how he made her feel sad, despite how many times he let her down, there was still that drive, that compassion, that always made her fall for him time and time again. Even Little Queen recognized this drive, this same will that continued to push so hard, yet be gentle. It was just like back then, when Sophie made that choice. Even though it led Sophie down her current path, again the Fragment of Fodra found her form disappearing once more, obliging to her other 'self''s wish, at least for the time being…

"…so is this the part where we have some kinky make-up sex?" the businessman's usual wit suddenly came to the forefront once again, only to quickly be wiped away with the following slap of his cheek.

"Way to ruin another moment, you jerk!" Leia huffed.

"Yeah, you know me," Alvin shrugged.

This time it was her that caught him off guard, quickly taking hold of his shirt's collar and pulling him downward to her level. Her lips met with his in the same way they did on their first kiss two years ago, their very touch warming her entire being. For the first time, she felt as if his heart was beating with hers, completely in sync. Her pulse was racing, her throat was dry; more, she knew it that moment she truly wanted more. She wanted to share more laughter with him, she wanted to share more moments together, she wanted to share his past, she wanted to share his burden. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she knew that he was now willing to let her in, to truly welcome her into his life, not just as her protector, but as her equal…

"I love you, Leia…"

"I love you, Alvin…"

* * *

The young teacher continued to look into the endless twisting corridors before her. It was strange and almost ironic that Elize enjoyed being alone now despite her childhood, how it allowed her to be at one with her thoughts without the chaos of everyday life. Yet for first time in a long time, she didn't like the feeling…

"Do you wanna talk about it, Elize?" her stuffed friend asked. "…I guess I should already know the answer to that…"

"Who am I to you Elize?" Zoe's questions continued to tug at her soul. "What exactly am I to you? What exactly do you feel about me?"

"…you love her, right?" Teepo questioned the young teacher. "Then why not say it?"

"…because I don't know how I love her…," Elize answered. "I can't deny that she will always have a place somewhere in my heart, but where that place is and not knowing what kind of love it is just… not right… It wouldn't be fair if I simply told her 'I love you' without knowing exactly what kind of love it is. My definition of love and her definition of love may be different; I can't mislead her into thinking that my love for her is the same as hers. To do that would be just as, if not crueler, than telling her my answer from earlier. I can't hurt her like that, but at the same time, I…"

Again Elize was distraught. Despite expressing how she felt, she still found it impossible to truly sort out her feelings. This was one of those rare times it was impossible to come up with a conclusion on her own; her answer was so distant and so far. She didn't know how to sort out her feelings, she didn't know what to think…

"Is what Zoe said earlier troubling you, Elize?" the voice of her mentor slightly relaxed her thoughts.

"Rowen?" the young teacher turned around to find the former butler.

"I believe I told you before that locking away your inner most thoughts is like setting up a dam. Pressure can be eased by draining the dam a bit by bit, but to contain it fully will only cause the river to hold back to burst through in its entirety one day. If you don't mind, I would like to add a little bit to that anecdote."

"Go ahead."

"Regardless of how much the river is held, it then leads to the ocean. Wading through can be quite tumultuous, it can even be disastrous. Yet that should never be an excuse to stop your journey. Once you've found your way, once you've found your answer, it will make the trip well worth it."

"Rowen…"

"…I'm sorry, perhaps my words aren't as useful as they once were at my ripe old age," the elder man let out an uneasy chuckle.

"No, it's fine," Elize shook her head. "You're still coherent despite your age."

"Yeah, I would've thought you'd gone senile by now," Teepo remarked.

"Teepo, be quiet! Bad Teepo! Bad!"

"Ho ho! I'm sorry to disappoint, but I believe I still have a few years in me before I reach that point," Rowen laughed more confidently.

"Speaking of which, I thought you were supposed to retire two years ago," the young teacher tried to change the subject. "Come to think of it, how has Lu- I mean, Chancellor Marcia, been doing? You two were seeing each other for some time, right?"

The former Conductor immediately fell silent upon hearing her name. The retired Elympion politician that helped bridge the gap between Rieze Maxia and Elympios, it had been a long time since he had even thought of her. Yet the mentioning of her name stirred an uneasy feeling in Rowen, a feeling of sadness, and perhaps regret…

* * *

"I believe this is it," the Elympion politician sighed, closing her door to her office one last time. "As of today, I'm no longer a chancellor, just an ordinary citizen of Elympios."

"You truly have served the people of not only Elympios, but Rieze Maxia, well," the Rieze Maxian prime minister said as they walked down the halls of her office one last time. "If it were not for your open mind and willingness to place the needs of the people ahead of everything else, peace between the two nations would not have been possible."

"Come now, Rowen, haven't I told you that flattery will get you nowhere," the former chancellor gave him a slight nudge.

"Indeed it doesn't," the elder man smiled. "However shared dining experiences, gifts of chocolates, flowers and jewelry, as well as walks around the city with the occasional detour seem to prove otherwise."

"As sharp as ever," she giggled, taking his hand onto hers, her head now resting on his shoulder. "So tell me, is this something I can look forward to everyday after our retirement?"

"Well my lady-"

Before Rowen could speak another word, his GHS suddenly began to ring. Instead of simply ignoring the device, the prime minister's eyes quickly widened when he recognized the number that flashed across the screen. Not wasting a single moment, the old man quickly brought the mobile device to his ear and spoke.

"This is Ilbert," the prime minister spoke in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Prime Minister Ilbert, there's been a situation," the aide on the other line said almost in a panic. "Negotiations between the Rieze Maxian and Elympion merchants in Marksburg are turning sour. Neither side is willing to trade with one another until the tariff rate has been decreased."

"And just where is the mediation being held?" Rowen questioned.

"The E.S. Pelune, just off of the Elympion port of Marksburg," the aide answered. "However, I just received word that Ambassador Philip is willing to attend the mediation. I apologize, but please disregard this conversation and…"

Ambassador Philip…, one of the newer, younger councilmen that was recently elected into the Rieze Maxian Government. He was an excellent mediator, one who was able to successfully negotiate the demilitarization of both Rieze Maxia and Elympios a year ago. There was no doubt that this mediation regarding the tariffs would provide no difficulty for him, yet…

"No, send a helicopter to Triglyph," the prime minister ordered. "I will attend the mediation and make the negotiations on Ambassador Philip's behalf. Inform his highness that I will settle the disputes myself."

"Yes sir!" the aide said before Rowen hung up his mobile device.

"Are you serious right now, Rowen?!" Marcia asked, frustrated. "I thought you said you had already placed in your request for retirement; you assured me that you would no longer have to attend anymore mediations unless they were considered Class One!"

His request for retirement, the former Conductor did in fact place it on Gaius's desk. However, he could not tell Marcia that the moment he placed it on the king's desk, he quickly took it back and ripped it into pieces. This new world was still young, it still needed guidance he thought. It was still too soon to leave it in the hands of the generation. No, he had to do more, more to ensure that this new generation would prosper.

"…I am sorry, Marcia, but the new world still needs guidance…," was all Rowen could say.

"'Needs our guidance?'" she questioned, still flustered. "Rowen, you said that in the time we have left, we have to create a world in which the new generation can settle their disputes through peace, without the need for war and violence. That time has come now, Rowen; it's been ten years since the treaty between Rieze Maxia and Elympios was made. The animosity of our two nations has come to pass. Can't you see it, Rowen? Our work is done, we should allow the next generation…"

Was their work done? There was truth in Marcia's words, that peace had come between their two nations. However, there was still some work to be done. The disputes and disagreements were no longer in the battlefield, but now in the judiciary and legislation. Treaties, tariffs, laws, legal disputes, no, the battle was still not over he thought. It was his duty he believed, his duty to make sure everything was at peace.

"Forgive me, Marcia," the former conductor said as he took his leave. "My work is still not done…"

* * *

"Rowen, is everything all right?" Elize's words returned him to the present. "Rowen…"

"Man, he really has started to go senile…," Teepo sighed. "Or maybe he just needs another hearing aid."

"Teepo, stop it!" the young teacher scolded the plush once again.

"Oh, my apologies, Elize," Rowen said as he cleared his throat. "I didn't mean to have you worry. After all, I was the one worrying about you, and yet here I am being a burden."

That smile of his, Elize immediately recognized it when her mentor was feeling uneasy. Despite being in his seventies now, the young teacher knew that although he was still capable, he was now struggling as well. The last few battles had taken more of their toll on him despite how he would not admit it. His mind didn't seem as sharp as before either, taking more time to contemplate any form of information for just a few seconds more. She knew he was always dedicated in everything he did, but now…

"Do you think Jude and Milla have returned yet?" Rowen tried to change the subject. "We should probably return to the camp once we've finished gathering whatever supplies we can find for tonight."

Without saying another word, the prime minister began to walk away. Despite his pace and mannerisms, Elize still saw that glint in his eye. He was still committed to the people of Rieze Maxia, but at the same time, it was obvious he could not truly commit to those in his personal life…

* * *

Gaius could only watch as his betrothed finally settled; Lady Julia wasn't the easiest person to appease, but somehow he managed to convince her to sleep on the canvas blanket he had prepared for her. It was obvious that she was exhausted from today's events, in fact, her actions even surprised Gaius. He could never have imagined such a seasoned marksman resided within such a haughty noblewoman such as herself.

"…Lord Gaius…," she murmured his name in her sleep.

In the few times they had met previously, somehow Lady Leonheart had fallen for him. It was clear she that she would always be by his side through thick and thin. She was in love with him, madly in love at that. Despite how she felt however, Gaius… couldn't return such feelings toward her.

Perhaps it was her overzealous personality, maybe the way she looked, or perhaps it was her mannerisms, but whatever the case was, Gaius knew he didn't share the same emotions his fiancé had for him. Yet this wasn't about a matter of the heart, this was a matter of duty, it had always been that way. After all, the monarch had a brief glimpse of what would have happened if he followed his heart instead of his duty in his journeys to Fractured Dimensions ten years ago. Witnessing his kingdom's rule under Wingul's hand only further enforced Gaius's belief that a king must place his people ahead of himself no matter what the circumstance.

Perhaps in time he could grow to love Lady Julia. After all, many arranged marriages had worked out in that way before the many tribes of Auj Oule were united, in fact, many of those marriages produced children who would become great leaders or generals. Maybe the children this woman bore him would also become a great king such his himself, but on the other hand, there was always that possibility that they may end up as haughty and demanding as her.

Regardless of how he felt, he could not falter in his duties, this engagement and later marriage being one of them. Even though…

"Do you have a moment, Gaius?" the wispy voice of a familiar Great Spirit interrupted his thoughts.

"Is something the matter, Muzét?" the monarch turned around to find the Lord of Spirits' sister hovering before him.

"Oh nothing, I just thought we could talk, just you and me," she said with her usual beaming smile. "You know, for old time's sake."

"Yes, that would be nice," the king said as he returned to his feet. "Shall we go over there so as to not disturb Lady Julia's slumber?"

She hated even the sound of her name, she especially hated hearing it come from Gaius's mouth. Ever since she met this woman, Muzét found herself hating her, despite having not been given the chance to really speak or interact with her. It was immature and unbecoming of one such as herself, even she could admit that. Regardless though, the Great Spirit attempted to keep her composure, smiling as she always did so as to hide how she truly felt.

"What would you like to talk about, Muzét?" Gaius questioned the moment they were more than an earshot away from their camp.

What did she want to talk to him about? She had the urge to be with him so suddenly, to be by his side just as they were eleven years ago. Yet here they were, alone together, and now she couldn't think of an excuse to keep him away from that woman. Not knowing what else to say, the Great Spirit opened her mouth and said the first thing that came to mind.

"…are you really going to marry that woman…?" she asked.

It was an obvious question with an obvious answer. Even Muzét knew of the circumstances between Gaius' and Lady Julia's arrangement. Even if those were the circumstances, even though she had heard the news and rumors, for some reason, she just had to hear the answer directly from him. Hearing those words of confirmation however, was not something she prepared for…

"…yes…," he simply nodded.

His response left a knot in chest the moment she heard it. She felt a lump growing in her throat now, the world around her suddenly turning black. Again she felt her blood boil, but at the same time, she felt like rivers were going to fall from her eyes. Muzét felt she could not reveal this side of herself to anyone however, she especially couldn't show it to Gaius. Reminding herself of this, she spoke again, the curl of her lips now disappearing.

"…I see…," was all she could say.

There was a silence between the two now, the quietness between them strange and awkward. Even the normally monotone king felt something wasn't right; that barely noticeable reflection of water in her eyes, the slight quiver in her lips, it was a side of the Great Spirit he had never seen before. She was feeling uneasy, perhaps even sad. The fact that he was betrothed to Lady Julia had upset her, even Gaius knew that. But was it because he was engaged to Lady Julia or was it because he was just engaged to someone else in general?

He remembered their kiss they shared just moments ago. The warm embrace of their mouths was unlike anything he had ever experienced. The vigor it filled him with, the weightlessness it brought into the atmosphere, the bliss that ignited within every fiber of himself, such a feeling was not something he ever shared with anyone or anything else. He wouldn't deny it, in fact, he would even admit it if he were asked. Despite his current situation, despite his engagement to Lady Julia, the fact of the matter was that he was in love with Muzét.

"Are you perhaps jealous?" the Rieze Maxian king tried to break the silence between the two of them.

"Hm? Jealous?" the Great Spirit tried to act coy. "Now why would I be jealous?"

"Be honest with me, Muzét," Gaius said, his resolve as absolute as ever. "Back there, when I risked my life to save yours, you took my face and placed your lips upon my own. Even I cannot deny that we shared a kiss," the prospect actually made him blush. "If you do wish to share your heart with me, then I-"

'Share your heart', even Muzét knew these were words not becoming of a king. He had a duty to fulfill, people to serve. Even the Great Spirit knew of this fact. Emotions cannot be placed before the needs of the many, they cannot be placed ahead of only one. Knowing this, the Great Spirit immediately cut off his next words.

"No, I don't," Muzét simply said.

"Then why kiss me if-?"

"It was just another whim of mine, that's all."

Again there was silence. Even the air would not sway before them after this exchange of words. Blank stares were simply exchanged between the two now, neither one able to follow up with the Great Spirit's last words.

It was not uncommon for Gaius to not be able to reach another with words alone, in fact, disagreements happened regularly for him at the many conventions and meeting he attended with Elympion diplomats. However, this was different. He felt hurt, he felt bitter, and yet, he knew there was nothing he could do to change the situation. Accept it, all he could do was accept this was the way things were and the way things should be; this is how he lived his entire life up until this point and this very moment should be no different…

"…a whim, that was all it was? …very well, if that is what you insist…," he said before walking away.

She felt him drifting away further again, his back growing ever smaller with every step. Her body had the urge to reach for him in that moment, to fly after him and wrap her arms around him. She wanted to hold him, kiss him, lay with him, and remain together for the rest of eternity. Yet all she could do was watch and remind herself of his duty, watch as he walked without looking back and his head held high.

The Great Spirit felt the liquid from her eyes now falling down her cheeks and her lips quivering once again. It was strange that she was feeling this way; she never once found herself upset over any lies she had told in the past, but this time, her words truly hurt herself in a way she could not even begin to describe. All she knew was that she didn't mean a word of what she said, if circumstances were different, she would have let him finished speaking, she would have let him pour out his heart and soul, and she too would have returned the gesture. But things were different, their lives were too different…

A king must always place his people before himself, again she had to remind herself of this fact. At the same time, she knew a Great Spirit must also fulfill their duty over anything else. Yet why, why was it that she was starting to go against this notion? Regardless of the circumstance, she knew she couldn't be selfish, she couldn't follow her heart. She had to put up with her fate, not just for his sake, but hers as well…

"…Gaius…"

* * *

The sight and sound of a waterfall was always peaceful for Milla. There was always something about the water that relaxed her thoughts and eased the tension of her nerves. Yet this fall she discovered did nothing to relieve her stress, her mind still focused on the events just moments ago…

"…I'm the Lord of Spirits, Jude…," she had said. "It is my duty to ensure the safety of the Human and Spirit Realms at all costs. Should it come down to it, I will fulfill my duty, whatever the cost. That's what the Lord of Spirits is supposed to do, isn't it?!"

She let out another sigh as she continued to sit by the falls, her arms hugging her legs as her pink eyes continued to focus on the never ending falling spring. It wasn't like her at all to be acting this way, to act so…human… The emotional outbursts, the feeling of guilt, the feeling of regret, and the greediness of her actions, if she could she would at least scold herself for her actions as of late, reminding herself that her recent actions were unbecoming of the Lord of Spirits.

Again she was lamenting on her decision several months ago; the sudden urge to see Jude, the first night they spent together, their expression of love for one another, if only she had listened to her conscience and didn't go through with any of it, then none of this would be happening.

…and yet a part of her didn't regret any of this happening. The second heartbeat within her was as strong as ever, the sound of her child's life echoing deeper and louder with every second. The very thought brought a smile to Milla's face, the idea that she was bringing a life of her own into this world. Yet at the same time, she questioned if she was even worthy of such a gift; she had ended the life of a woman in similar circumstances nineteen years ago, probably one of many others she killed. Even though it was for the greater good, even though it was her mission, Milla still…

"…you really know how to cause trouble, don't you?" an uneasy smile fell upon the Lord of Spirits' face as her hand rubbed her belly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that in a bad way. You've just made my life more interesting, that's all…"

"Milla!" the voice of her child's father soon echoed in the form of a whisper. "Milla!" his voice grew a bit louder than the last.

The Lord of Spirits remained where she sat, her eyes still focused on her stomach. She didn't bother to return his call, her voice remaining silent despite his voice now practically almost in the same vicinity. A part of her wanted to tell him to leave, to go away and to never bother her again; yet there was also that part of her that wanted him to come, to have him find her.

Love was complicated thing. It can bring two people together just as easily as it could drive them apart. It could bring comfort, but it could also bring pain. Yet in the end, was it truly worth it? Even the Lord of Spirits didn't have an answer, and she knew couldn't find it in a book. The only way she could find out if it was truly worth it was if…

"Milla!" her former lover's voice was now practically yelling in her ear. "Milla!"

It was then that she turned to the source, finding the young researcher gasping for breath and covered in sweat. Again a part of her wanted her to tell him to leave her alone, that if she were to speak with him further, another argument would break out. Yet there was another part of her that wouldn't let her do this, instead keeping her mouth shut as her eyes simply stared.

"Hey…," her former lover tried to speak.

"Hello there…," she simply responded.

The sound of the waterfall was the only sound that was exchanged now. Despite thinking about how he was going to apologize and rehearsing what he was going to say a million times over, the young researcher found himself unable to even voice a single syllable. The sight of her still saddened pink eyes kept the words from escaping mouth, lumping them in his neck. His knees started buckling as his unsaid words continue to bring him unease; he felt like he couldn't face her now, that he wasn't worthy to be by her side. He wanted to run, to just drop it all so that he could harm her no more, yet a part of him urged him to remain, that same feeling that made him pursue her again and again, despite how much pain it would bring the two of them.

"…is it all right if I sit next to you?" he finally asked.

"…sure…"

With her permission, he took a seat beside her, their bodies only an inch apart from one another. Despite his struggle in trying to search for her, he found himself unable to find anything to say. He was afraid that his next words may insult her further, that he may accidentally hurt her once again. He found his heart still racing as he stared at the Lord of Spirits, watching her continuing to caress the surface of her belly as she looked into the waterfall just before them. He felt his cheeks burn as he surveyed every inch of her body, his own self growing hot as he stared at her. His face only began to burn brighter when she turned to him, forcing him to shyly turn away, forcing his attention to the waterfall before them.

Seeing this, the Lord of Spirits couldn't help but giggle at his reaction. There was a part of him that was still the same old Jude she had come to know, she had grown close to, she had been in love with since so long ago. Yet there was still that side of him that she knew could hurt her, that would get angry, that would criticize. Instead of teasing him as she always did up until one month ago, she turned back to the waterfall once again.

"…I should've been more considerate," he began to speak. "I had no idea what you were really feeling. I…I've been a real jerk since last night, haven't I?"

"…yeah, you were…," Milla surprisingly agreed. "It's funny isn't it? I asked you ten years ago if you ever wanted to get into a fight with me. Do you remember that Jude?"

"…yeah," a slight chuckle escaped the young researcher's lips. "Back in Fennmont, right outside the Laforte Research Center. We were talking about how you almost drowned me in that bubble during our reunion eleven years ago. Ludger came running thinking we were arguing at the time."

"Eleven years… It's amazing how things change…"

The two shared a laugh for a few seconds, only to find themselves unable to speak after their reflection had ended. Silence came between the two again in that moment. Neither was sure what to say in that moment, afraid that the next thing that came out of their mouths may be hurtful. Still, with her here now, he had to ask her, now before her duty once again took precedence over anything else.

"How long have you known?" Jude questioned.

"…about a month now…," she admitted. "Shortly after our last night together."

"Wait, how's that even possible?"

"Spirits are more attuned to their own bodies than Humans," Milla explained. "In fact, I could even tell you the baby's sex right now if you wanted."

"Tell me."

"It's a girl. We-, er, I'm having a girl."

"A girl…," the news brought a smile to Jude's lips.

"…I wish to raise her myself," Milla continued. "Even though I'm the Lord of Spirits, I… All Spirits know that life is precious, but a child borne of a Spirit and a Human has never been recorded in history. Our child is the first of its kind, Jude, and I want to raise her to adulthood, regardless of how anybody feels."

"I'm glad you feel that way," the young researcher said.

The conversation of their child had brought a smile to Jude's face, but at the same time, it brought him some sorrow as well. His theory on their child absorbing all of the mana around them, how could he bring himself to tell her that one day the life she was carrying may eventually take her own?

Even though this was his child, he knew he couldn't be greedy. Milla had chosen her role of The Lord of Spirits over their relationship after all. As the Lord of Spirits, she couldn't afford to be greedy; she had to place the world before her own wants and needs. If that were the case, he had to tell her the truth, even if it would bring them both great pain and sadness.

"Milla, there's something you should know about our baby," Jude began to speak. "You see…"

"…she's absorbing all of the mana around her at an alarming rate," the Lord of Spirits managed to finish his words. "I already know…"

"Wait, but how-?"

"As I said just now, Spirits are more attuned to their bodies than Humans. Though the rate she is absorbing mana isn't great enough to threaten the mana in Elympios and Rieze Maxia at this time, it is also draining my own mana. Within three months, she will have absorbed enough of my mana to prevent me from retaining my role as the Lord of Spirits; in nine months, she will consume all of my mana and I will cease to exist. By that time I will have already given birth, and then…

"I don't know if her existence will continue to absorb the mana of our world until there is nothing left after she is born. Even though she may very well bring about the end of the world that we fought so hard to create, I… I still want to bring her into this world."

"Milla…"

"I know it's unbecoming of the Lord of Spirits, it's unbecoming of me to be so selfish. I know I'm the Lord of Spirits, I've reminded you and the others of that fact many times before. However, as of one month ago, I am also a mother. Is it selfish for a mother to simply want the best for her child, even if it means abandoning the dreams and ideals she herself built beforehand?"

Her eyes were once again welling up with tears, her arms hugging her legs tightly. She knew her recent words and actions were in contradiction with her role as the Lord of Spirits. For the first time since she took the role of Maxwell, she felt uncertain, she felt conflicted, she felt…weak. Her new role as a mother, even she knew couldn't abandon it so easily, even though it conflicted with her being Maxwell. She knew the dangers of bringing her child to their world, she knew that her daughter may one day destroy everything she and Jude fought for, but to deny the culmination of their once shared love a chance to live despite being innocent, Milla knew she couldn't do such a thing.

"Personally, I think it's only natural that any parent would want the best for their child," Jude began to speak. "There's an old saying I remember from my time as a student in Fennmont; they said 'there's nothing so innocent, yet so destructive, as a baby'. Babies take things apart and destroy them out of innocent curiosity, not because of malicious intent. I think it's the same for our daughter. When she is born, I know she wouldn't want to drain the mana of this world because she wanted to; she had no choice in the matter."

"Jude…"

"And besides, I'm a scientist, remember? I believe that one day I could find a way to stop her from draining mana from her surroundings. But even if I don't, I'd still like to raise her into adulthood and beyond. I'd…protect her, I'd keep her safe from all those who would try to bring her harm. I would keep her safe, I would love her, and I would die for her, just like how I would for you."

Milla felt her heart jump the moment she heard his words, her eyes once again welling up with tears. She found her lips slightly curling now, her cheeks flushed with red, and her body growing hot. Her eyes turned to him now, finding the reflection of her pink pupils bouncing off his amber eyes. She found his body leaning closer now, her body slightly pulling back out of instinct as he drew forward. Before she knew it, she had lost her balance, falling to the floor in the next second.

Despite the short drop, she didn't strike the ground, her body instead kept slightly hovered by the arm of the young researcher. Again she found herself staring into his eyes, finding his cheeks burning red like hers. They were so close again, lying before one another like the day several months ago when she first visited him in his apartment. She felt her heart throb within her ears and her throat becoming parched; her vision focused on his mouth at that moment, her lips quivering at their sight, urging her to bring them forward. Yet she couldn't bring herself to do so, her conscience again reminding her that only more pain and rejection would come should she dare kiss him once more. Relenting, her eyes began to turn away, only to look back with the same unblinking gaze as he spoke.

"I want to ask you again, Milla," her child's father spoke. "I want to ask you to marry me once this is all through. Even if you say no, I still want to ask. Regardless of what you answer, I want you to know that I want to raise our daughter, together with you, for as long as you and I stand on this earth. Even if our remaining time together is short, even if I can't find a solution to our daughter's predicament, I want to spend the rest of our days together. Will you, Milla? Will you let me ask you to marry me again once this is all through?"

Her heart was fluttering faster than a hummingbird's wings now; the atmosphere around was so hot, yet so comforting. Her body felt like it was weightless in that moment, almost as if she were laying on the clouds themselves. She could no longer hold the tears back, shutting her eyes so that they fall more freely down her face. Her arm began to pull forward, her hand stopping just before his cheek. The Lord of Spirits' pink eyes opened in that moment, a soft smile now on her lips.

This was her moment, it was their moment. The prospect of becoming his wife was open to her once again. Like last time however, she found herself conflicted on how to answer, unsure of what she should decide. Despite not knowing her answer to his marriage proposal, she knew the answer to his current answer, saying the single word from the bottom of her heart.

"Yes."

The young researcher began to pull himself away now, lowering the Lord of Spirits gently to the earth as he tried to stand. He would not get far however, her hand pulling on his as her yearning eyes continued to stare straight into his.

"Jude, I need to tell you now that I don't know what the future will bring or what my answer to your proposal will be," the Lord of Spirits said. "However, even though you may hate me for saying this, but I want you to know that I love you. I've always loved you. I'll always love you."

The Lord of Spirits could only watch as the young researcher continued to stare back at her. The beating in her chest was throbbing in her ears again, her face flush with anticipation as to how he would react. She expected him to return the gesture, but at the same time, she expected him to deny her. She wished for his answer to be favorable, for him to respond positively to her confession. Yet the anticipation was getting the best of her, her hand beginning to loosen. Her hand would not fully let go however, his own fingers stopping her as they firmly gripped hers.

"And I love you too, Milla," he finally admitted the words that were still lingering in his heart. "I still love you. Regardless of what has happened and what will happen, I will always love you too."

It was his turn to take initiative, his body pulling her forward as his lips met with hers. The shock of his words was still fresh in her ears, her eyes still widened when their mouths met. She felt every inch of her body melt at his very touch, the air around her becoming light. Time had frozen for her as they continued to touch, her eyes slowly shutting so that she could indulge in his kiss. Yet time was cruel, her lover pulling her away ever so gently so that he could stare into her bashful pink eyes once again.

"Milla…"

"Jude…"

The Lord of Spirits found herself falling forward now, stopping herself on her lover's body, her arms wrapping around his shoulders and her head resting by his ear. The young researcher returned the gesture, his own arms wrapping around her waist, his cheek caressing her face as she leaned into him. Again their love was acknowledged and returned, the two of them once again locked in an embrace they did not want to end.

The sound of the second heartbeat had reminded her that this moment was all it could ever be, a mere ripple in time. Her mission, there was still her mission to stop the Avatar of Chronos. These moments would be for naught if she could not stop the wayward Spirit. Yet even if she did stop him, in time, their child may one day take her life, that their time together was not meant to be forever. Regardless, she wanted to spend as much time with him as possible, to share as many moments such as this one for the remainder of her days. She wanted this moment to resonate throughout the rest of their lives, to always be remembered. Knowing this, she began to pull away from her lover and spoke her next words.

"…Jude, I don't know how much time we have left together…," she admitted. "Very soon, I will be forced to fulfill the prophecy of the never-ending battle between Sekundes and Maxwell. Even I cannot determine if the others or ourselves will survive this war. Should we come out victorious, there is still the issue of our daughter and the burden she never chose to carry. If we can't find a solution to her predicament, then I will surely die. Because of this uncertainty, I… I…"

The next words she wished to speak made her feel uneasy, much like their first night together. Though it brought her simple bliss and pleasure, the words before had always made the Lord of Spirits into a shy and bashful woman. Yet she knew there was the possibility that this could possibly be their last moment together, and so…

"Please Jude, at least just one more night. Please let's share this one more night together like we always used to, just the two of us…"

The grip their hands shared was still firm, their stares infinitely reflected back to one another from their eyes. Again he moved, his mouth leading as he pressed his lips on her own. This kiss was more passionate than the last, their bodies pressing closer than their last embrace. Her body was melting again, her heart already ready to leap out of her chest. She dared not even breath as they kissed, wanting to indulge in every aspect of his taste and aroma. She felt every inch of his lips as they stood there, how smooth and soft they were. Much to her dismay however, their mouths soon parted, his amber eyes once again peering into her own as he said his next words.

"We can have as many nights as you want together…," he assured her.

* * *

Elle could only sigh at the meager supplies that everyone brought back. A few dried pieces of moss and fungi, the disgusting meal rations she and Ivar had always kept on hand, and other things that just didn't seem edible. The last descendent of Kresnik knew that this wasn't a vacation and she shouldn't expect the best accommodations, but even their adventures ten years ago at least yielded better ingredients.

"I guess I should start cooking…," the young recruit sighed as she looked at her limited supplies.

"I wonder where Milla went," Elize wondered aloud as she stared into the fire.

"I'm sure she's fine," Rowen tried to assure his protégé. "If anything, Jude would have probably found her by now. They should be back any minute now."

"Gross!" Elle exclaimed as she pried open one of the cans of Spirius agent rations. "Who in their right mind would eat this?! This doesn't look like mabo curry at all! For that matter, where's the rice?"

Leia could only sigh as the aroma of 'aged curry' swept into her nostrils. She found herself shivering despite being close to the fire, the cave surprisingly as cold as if they were staying outside. Yet warmth quickly fell upon her at that moment, her boyfriend having wrapped his jacket around her shoulders and taking the seat beside her.

"Sorry, should I have asked that time too?" he questioned.

"Yeah, you should have," Leia huffed, wrapping half of the coat around the former mercenary as best as she could. "It would actually be warmer if we both shared it you know."

Ivar could only watch as his comrades sat around the fire. It seemed like everyone was becoming closer, but at the same time, they were still rather distant. It was a scene he had become familiar with as soon as he came to Elympios; certain groups of people gathering together but leaving others out. If he recalled correctly, these were sometimes called 'cliques'. To this day, it still brought a sense of unease whenever he saw these things; it always meant leaving others as outcasts, it meant a lack of community, it meant drifting.

Leia and Alvin sitting by the fire, Rowen and Elize sitting on the other side of the flames, Gaius and his fiancé resting in the tent several feet away, Muzét hovering by herself at the camp's edge, Elle alone with the cooking, Ivar knew this couldn't have been how things were eleven and ten years ago when the Lord of Spirits went on a journey with these people. He couldn't stand to see such disparity, in fact, he wouldn't stand for it!

"All right everyone," the former handmaid stomped, making his presence known to everyone there. "It's story time!"

"Story time?" Elle's eyebrow arched at her superior's words.

Story time, it always brought community together back in Nia Khera; whether it was the fussiest of children to the elderly and everything in between, everyone would always come together when it came to the ancient myths and legends. At least that's how it was back home, but in Elympios, with his agents in particular, all it seemed to do was bring them together in slumber and boredom. Regardless, he knew that the spark between each of them was still there, the closeness that he himself never experienced with them, he was sure that he could still bring it out.

…yet it seemed like it would only be the latter with these people, each of them already showing no form of interest whatsoever, each of them returning to their own groups once again. It seemed like all was already lost the moment he opened his mouth; these people really had no interest in one another, only themselves. Ivar had no choice but to concede to this fact, that there really was no hope to reconnect them all, but…

"Story time?" the Lord of Spirits' voice questioned. "What tale are you going to share this time?"

"Milla!"

The sound of her voice was enough to gather everyone's attention in that moment, all of them standing up as the Lord of Spirits and the young researcher walked back into the camp. Even Ivar could feel the sense of relief that was now shared amongst the entire party. The way they gathered around her and Jude, the way they smiled, their concerns, it was enough to unite them again. The former handmaid couldn't help but also beam as he witnessed their reunion, but again, he lamented at the thought that they would once again simply return to going their separate ways once the excitement died down.

"Now that I have your attention, I must ask if any of you know how the Great Spirits got their names?" the Spirius head agent continued, his words now catching all of their attention. "Come, gather around and hear this Tale of friendship, love, and the origin of the Spirits themselves."

"Hm, I remember hearing this myth a long time ago," Milla said as she and Jude took a seat by the fire. "Leia, do you still carry a pen and paper, I'd like to take some notes."

"Sure thing," the editor said, handing the writing tools to her.

"Well it's not like my GHS is gonna work down here, so sure, I'll bite," the salesman said as he took a seat beside his girlfriend.

"It's just like back at school," Elize was the next to gather around.

"I don't believe I've heard this one," Rowen stated next.

"How interesting, I don't think the Auj Oule Tribes ever had this myth," even the Rieze Maxian king stopped at the gathering, leaving his fiancé in slumber.

"Though you may know the names of Great Spirits such as Efreet, Undine, Sylph, and Gnome, not many can recall how they got their names or how they came unto this world," Ivar narrated as the rest of the party began to gather before him. "Our tale begins in a city called Zaphias, where one day, the aque blastia core that supplied water to the lower classes of the city was stolen. During this time, there was a former knight named Yuri Lowell…"

For the first time since they all journeyed together, they were no longer simply just comrades, but friends. The way they hung onto his words, how they laughed, jested, and even cried as he told the ancient myth was nothing short of beautiful. How they hung onto his every word, how they listened to every syllable, how they clung together in anticipation, these were the sort of people the former handmaid had been searching for.

For the first time, Ivar truly understood why the Lord of Spirits favored these men and women so long ago; no, this was more than just a simple understanding. For the first time, he truly felt that he had joined their community, that he had finally fit in and became one of them…

It felt an eternity of laughter and joy during those last few hours of the night, the bonds between each of them strengthened once more. Whether it was Leia mocking Jude for choking on their dinner, Milla tugging at Elize's cheeks as if she were still a child, Muzét misinterpreting Elle's insults as compliments, and even Ivar joking with Alvin and Rowen, it was if the distance that separated them for the last ten years was always closed.

Again they were filled with hope and no sense of despair. The battle that would come tomorrow, for the last few hours of that evening, they would forget it all and simply focus on their final moments together, as close as any group of friends could be…

* * *

"They're late…," the purple-haired girl continued to stand in place. "Is she as committed as she claims she is?"

The visitor from another world had been waiting for what seemed like an eternity now; she believes at the very least an entire day had passed since she saw them. In what seemed like the blink of an eye, she was talking with Great and Primordial Spirits, but then she soon found herself here, in this strange cavern, standing before a metallic door that was in the same shape and design as those found in the aircraft ports of Fodra. There was no doubt that Emeraude was waiting somewhere behind this door, but Sophie found herself unable to enter; the words of the World Tree Spirit continued to resonate with her, the duty she was appointed still tugging at her heart.

"The fate of their world rests in my hands," Sophie reminded herself. "If I could not save my own, then at the very least, I need to save this one…"

"Hey, there's something over here!" the voice of one of the Lord of Spirits' comrades echoed from the distance now. "C'mon, we should hurry up already!"

"Elle…," she quickly recognized the recruit's voice.

The purple-haired girl knew she could expect the Lord of Spirits and the rest of her comrades to come quickly now. Again she steeled herself, knowing that their last meeting was filled with animosity. However, Sophie could feel no remorse for her actions; though it was cruel, she knew she had to test the Lord of Spirits. A person who dared hesitate for any reason would not be able to save this world, a person who could not place their duty above all else was incapable of it. Milla Maxwell claimed to place her duty to this world above all else, and yet, she dared place the life growing inside of her on an equal, if not greater, pedestal. Despite her words, Sophie knew she had to see her resolve, she had to judge if she was indeed worthy of saving this world.

Looking up, the visitor from another world found the Lord of Spirits and her comrades approaching. Their hastened pace quickly slowed the moment they saw they saw the purple-haired girl, their running turning into a gradual stop until they were standing only a few feet apart. Understandable, animosity was filled in the air, about half of this group already prepared to strike her down. Stranglely however, there was no anger or hatred emanating from Milla Maxwell herself, but the father of her child…

"You again!" the young researcher spat.

"Jude, wait!" the Lord of Spirits calmed down her lover.

"Is this where you've been the whole time, Sophie?" Elize questioned, her voice filled with concern. "You had us worried sick."

"Sophie, you've been acting reckless," Little Queen's apparition appeared beside her new 'other self' now. "I understand why you did what you did, but you simply cannot-"

Again the visitor from another world acted, her body virtually disappearing from everyone's sight and reappearing again within the same second. The sound of ringing metals quickly echoed in the next second, the Lord of Spirits slightly drawing her sword to block the purple-haired girl's punch. The strength behind the blade and gauntlet appeared equal, neither one able to push back the other. As if they were facing a mirror, both fighters quickly jumped backward, readying themselves for the next strike soon after. The rest of her party also tried to draw their weapons as well, only to be stopped with a motion of the Lord of Spirits' arm.

"Wait!" Milla bluntly ordered.

"Yesterday, you told me about your resolve," the purple haired girl continued. "You told me 'I would do anything to save this world. I don't care what the price is; if it means ending my own existence, if it means I must sacrifice everything that I am and will be, then it is a small price to pay.'

"You said those things, and yet you also said 'Though I may be willing to sacrifice myself, that doesn't mean I'm willing to sacrifice the life of my child before or after it has been conceived!' Tell me, Milla Maxwell, how do you intend to save your world if you are unable to sacrifice a mere one for many? How can one bring herself to save the world and the child they hope to raise?"

The Lord of Spirits found herself taken aback by Sophie's question. It's true that one could not hope to save the world and raise a child if it was their duty to simply watch over this world. Raising a child to adulthood was not something becoming of one such as the Lord of Spirits, and at the same time, one raising a child could not hope to save the world if they must continue to watch their young. Again the prospect of both wishes conflicted with another, but regardless, the Lord of Spirits had an answer and spoke it with absolute conviction in her voice.

"…you're right, it is impossible for one to save the world and hope to raise a child, but let me tell you this, Sophie Lhant. I'm not alone," Milla answered, her voice as commanding as ever. "This world, it no longer simply rests in my hands alone, but my friends as well. In the past, I always thought it was my burden alone to watch over this world, but I had forgotten that it's not just me who has assigned themselves this duty, but the kings, governments, the general population and even the children of the next generation who watch over this world. My comrades and I had resigned ourselves to this fate eleven years ago, and we still stand by our decision.

"You ask of how I can raise my child and still watch over the world, I can tell you now that again it isn't just me who will watch over her. She has a father, another parent who would be willing to raise her, to watch over her, to fight the entire world for her with as equal conviction as myself. The man I love, Jude Mathis, I place my complete trust in him to raise our daughter, to share the responsibility of taking care of her. Even though I don't know what our future together will bring, I know for a fact that I can leave her in his care regardless of what happens!"

The purple-haired girl found herself in complete shock by the Lord of Spirits' answers. Instead of trying to come up with an excuse to do everything together, she simply admitted to it being impossible in doing it alone. The strength of her friends, the faith she put in the people of this world, and the complete trust she had in the man she loves, each of these things were words Sophie herself had placed her faith in a long time ago. For the longest time, she believed in that choice, she believed in everyone around her, she believed she didn't need to do things alone, she believed…

"…a wise answer…," the visitor from another world concurred, "but also the words of a fool…"

The visitor from another world readied her fists again, her legs moving shoulder width apart and her knees bending slightly. Seeing this, the Lord of Spirits readied her blade again, bringing it to her side, the tip facing upward in a slight angle, and her left arm somewhat stretched forward. Though she had come to respect her answer, Milla knew that her words were still not enough.

"Show me your resolve," Sophie ordered. "Show me the faith and trust you put in your friends, lover and this world!"

* * *

_Skit: Spiritual Cuisine_

Elle: Hey, dinner's ready!

Alvin: All right, let's dig in! (looks down at plate disgusted) Um… what exactly is this?

Elle: Mabo curry rations, rotting mushrooms, dried moss, a few wood chips and everything else you guys brought. I tried adding a few apple gels in there as well to try and add some flavor.

Alvin: (shudders) Ugh, can you even eat this? It's like a gelatinous black hole…

Muzét: Well it certainly has a unique look and texture… I wonder how it tastes… (eats a spoonful of curry)

Alvin: I think I'm gonna be sick…

Muzét: Hm… It's actually quite tasty!

Milla: Really? Let me try! (eats a spoonful of curry) Oh my, that certainly does have a unique flavor! It's delicious!

Elle: No way, now I wanna try some! (eats a spoonful of curry) (chokes) Ugh, this is gross! Seriously, how can you eat this?!

Alvin: They say that food is comfort for the heart and spirit, but seriously, I think this can only apply to these two…

* * *

**Author's Note: **And with this, another chapter comes to a close. So the couples are pretty much back together now, but can any of them truly have a happy ending after the revelations that were revealed in this chapter? You'll just have to read on and find out…

I've always planned on Milla and Jude having a daughter from the beginning of the story, but as far as the name of their child, I'm still contemplating on that one. Originally I was going to name her "Jula" similar to my pen name, but I found it too similar to Julia's name, thus possibly confusing readers later on. There is another name I have in mind for her, but I'm still contemplating on it at this time.

Regarding Milla's emotional breakdown, I sometimes feel like I'm making her seem weaker than her video game counterparts, but at the same time, I believe she would be struggling with this kind of issue if it did happen in-game. Even though she was always the type to place her duty as Maxwell ahead of everything else, I would also like to believe that she would place her role as a mother on equal grounds despite the conflict. Motherhood does change a lot of things for women after all, though some more than others. In either case, I hope to remedy her emotional breaks soon, especially after she makes her decision regarding Jude's wedding proposal.

I've been wanting to write a bit more of Rowen's personal life after the events of _Tales of Xillia 2_ for some time, but it seemed like I didn't have a real opportunity to do so in earlier chapters. I'm glad I was able to finally fit some of it in with this chapter as it seems like almost everyone else has had their time in the spotlight. As this Act is almost done, I'll have to definitely implement more of his personal plot into Act 3.

I know a lot of people didn't like Ivar in the original games, but for some reason, I liked his character a little bit; he was always a bit of a screw-up, but he always had good intentions in my opinion. Despite the fact that he was in love with Milla, I think he accepted that she would never return his feelings; however, I think at the same time, he wanted to learn what it was about Jude and the others that made her so trusting toward them. I think in the end, all he wanted was to fit in so he could find this answer, hence why his personal act has been about him trying to fit in with the group.

In other news, _Tales of Zesteria _recently came out; I started playing but haven't gotten very far yet. Playing will probably take what little free time I have left these days, but I'll still find time to write, though updates will be a lot slower due to my work schedule and me playing _Tales of Zesteria_. As far as if there will be any crossover of this fic with _Tales of Zesteria_, I'm not so sure how much crossover there can be at this point, but I'd like to have the Seraphim show up at least in cameos later on in this fic. I'm enjoying Lailah's character so far with her feigning innocence. Is it just me, or am I the only one getting some Sorey and Mikleo vibes that seem to be more than just friendship?

Anyway, in the next chapter, we learn more about what happened to Sophie after the events of _Tales of Graces F_ and how she and Emeraude ended up in this world. About five more chapters left and Act 2 is complete. Hope you're all looking forward to it!


	19. White Wishes

**Author's Note:** Welcome to Chapter 18 of _End of Era_! In this chapter, we have Sophie's test against Milla's resolve. However, is it really Milla that's being tested, or is it Sophie herself? The battle between the two saviors begins and ends here and now!

Even though this is supposed to be Milla and Sophie's battle, I feel this is more of a Sophie-centric chapter, namely her past after the events _of Tales of Graces F_, along with how she and Emeraude came to the _Tales of Xillia_ world. I've wanted to fit this into the story for quite some time as I'm sure some readers have been wondering how Sophie and Emeraude got here exactly. While the exact answer won't be given until the next chapter, we will learn how they at least left Ephinea and ended up in the _Tales of Xillia_ world, along with how Emeraude destroyed Sophie's world.

Also for _Tales of Graces F_ fans, Asbel and Cheria finally make an appearance in this chapter in the form of a flashback. I've been wanting to add the scene with them for some time now, but I think now is the perfect time for them to make an appearance.

Lastly, I'm sure _Tales of Graces F_ fans will quickly recognize the name of this chapter. In truth, the lyrics behind the English version of this song inspired me to write this fic. The themes seem to be pretty different in the Japanese and English versions of the song, but I'll get into more details about that later.

Well I think I've said enough for now, let's get back to the story!

* * *

_Chapter 18: White Wishes_

The metal barrier quickly hit the floor, the ten companions quickly jumping through the new entrance. However, the visitor from another world quickly followed, leaping at them with her feet, kicking them both forward in quick succession as she chanted her arte's name.

"Dragon Dash!" Sophie cried before hitting the ground.

The purple-haired girl seemed vulnerable now, the young researcher immediately rushing forward with his own fist. Yet he found himself quickly knocked back, the visitor from another world having flipped backward and back into the air without delay, striking him with her feet as she jumped into the air with him, striking him again with one of her own punches as they plummeted to the floor.

"Eagle Dive!" she chanted.

The former mercenary tried to attack the moment she hit the floor again, only to have his blade be knocked away with the brush of Sophie's arm, his steel having been parried by one of Sophie's gauntlets. She virtually disappeared from his eyes soon after, appearing behind him as she delivered a single kick which knocked him forward and into the closest wall.

As if driven by rage, the editor now charged in with a lunge of her staff, her attack also parried by the brush of the purple-haired girl's hand. Yet the attack seemed to be little more than a distraction, the Rieze Maxian king now striking with his own mighty sword. Their combined efforts were for naught however, the visitor from another world predicting the attack as she quickly rolled out of harm's way, only to face more opposition in the form of the Rieze Maxian prime minister and former handmaid.

With little effort she blocked their combine assault with the pieces of metal worn on her forearms, her legs then sweeping against the floor immediately after and knocking each of them to the ground. Her body then jumped off the floor, her arms pushing her weight backward as she turned her movement into a back flip, avoiding the several shots that escaped the young recruit's and the king's fiancé's guns. The firing soon stopped however, the girl then turning around to find the Lord of Spirits now ready with Asbel's blade in hand. Again the visitor from another world did the impossible, her feet landing perfectly on the flat side of the blade, timing the meeting just right in the blink of an eye.

"What?!" Milla exclaimed from the action.

Instead of delivering her next attack, the purple haired girl quickly jumped forward to the nearest wall feet first, only to ricochet off of its soon after. This time it was Elize who tried to take advantage of the situation, swinging her wand outward as several star-shaped mana beams spread outward. Again Sophie managed to deflect each attack, swatting them away with little effort until she met the floor. For a moment she had found herself caught off guard, the image of the former handmaiden now appearing from the corner of her eye. Unable to move in time, she quickly turned to her opponent and raised both of her fists upward, blocking his two blades in an x-like fashion, locking the two in place.

"Damn it!" Ivar spat at his failed strike.

"Is this the extent of your resolve?" Sophie questioned the entire party. "You can't save this world if this is all you can do."

Flipping backward into the air once more, the purple-haired girl struck the Spirius agent with a single kick, her body once again ricocheting off of another surface, this time using the ceiling. Once again the party prepared for her next assault, only to be caught off guard by her next attack.

"Release!" she suddenly dove toward the Lord of Spirits now. "Come forth!"

Again she disappeared into what seemed like thin air, reappearing once more before Milla in the blink of an eye. Before she could react, the Lord of Spirits felt herself being lifted into the air as Sophie once again became one with the wind. The rest of the party too found themselves suddenly being attacked by an apparently invisible party, each of them unable to react in time as the visitor from another world continued her assault as if they were all motionless.

"My heart roars!" her voice echoed amongst the many purple blurs that slashed them.

Each of them were airborne now, none of them able to act as the blunt force of her fists struck each of them without mercy. No, perhaps that wasn't right. Despite the many punches and kicks that were being relentlessly dealt, not one blow ever came to her stomach or anywhere near the child she was holding in her womb. Each of these attacks were deliberate, the way they accurately struck every nerve, joint, and everything between. Each blow was meant to fell a person, meant to break their will, yet at the same, this deliberate act of not striking her child, the way she avoided ending the life that had yet to begin, why would she be showing any mercy?

"Infinitia Soul!" the purple-haired girl appeared once again above them all.

* * *

"Mommy… Mommy… Mommy!"

The purple-haired woman came out of her thoughts now. Looking before her, she saw her daughter's chestnut eyes staring right at her. The little girl was doing it again, looking at her with those innocent doe-like eyes with concern. Not wanting her to worry, Sophie curled lips ever so slightly, patting her child on the head as she did so.

"Yes, Sonia?" she greeted her daughter.

"Why are you still staring out the window?" she questioned. "Is it because you can't wait for Daddy to get home, or is it because-?"

She could sense it too, her little Sonia. Sophie hoped that her daughter would not inherit her abilities, that she wouldn't be sensitive to the nature of Ephinea, but her hopes were for naught soon after her birth. Like her mother, she had a fascination with flowers, but at the same time, she was able to sense early on if any plants needed any water or needed to be repotted. As time passed, she became sensitive to other things; from unnatural changes in the wind, to movements in the earth that were impossible for any normal human to sense, to even the decreasing levels of the sea. Sophie tried her best to hide these things from the world, hoping she could shield her daughter of the burden she put upon herself several centuries ago when she merged with Little Queen, yet it seemed her wish was ignored.

"The weather's just being a little strange again, that's all," she tried to assure her child.

"Again?" Sonia pouted as she sat herself on the chair beside her mother. "When are things going to get better?"

"Someday soon, my dear," Sophie did her best to keep her smile. "Someday soon…"

Someday soon, if only it were that simple. The truth of the matter was that this world, Ephinea, was dying. Although it was made to house the citizens of Fodra and their descendents while their home world was still recovering, it was not meant to last forever. Even though Lambda said he would quell Fodra's anger, the planet itself was not yet fully restored. A majority of the old world was still in ruins and uninhabitable; the soil on the surface of Fodra was still not ready for growth, nor was water sustainable unless one dug deep into the core. A joint venture between the Armecians and Strahta led by Hubert and Pascal's great-great granddaughter, Éclair Oswell, were attempting to hasten the process of Fodra's healing process, but as of late, their efforts were for naught.

"Oh, so you don't miss me one bit?" a chipper voice interrupted as the door swung open.

"Daddy!" the little girl now ran to her other parent.

Again he was all smiles, picking up their little girl into his arms and tossing her slightly into the air before giving her a big hug. His beaming lips were enough to make Sophie put aside her worries, they were always enough to make her forget her woes no matter the circumstance. His smile, it was always his smile that made her feel at ease, made her feel safe, made her feel… alive.

"Welcome home, Wallace," the purple-haired woman greeted her spouse. "How was work?"

"There were a lot more patrons at the pub today," the former prince of Windor now turned musician said as he gave his wife a kiss on the cheek. "They all seemed to be fisherman under Archer's employ. However, the young lord seems to have laid off more of them as of late; he says there hasn't been enough fish being brought back as of late. I don't mind the extra tips, but I can't help but worry what's been going on with the world lately."

Again she was reminded of the state of their world. Granted Ephinea wasn't going to end with this generation, it would eventually wither and die within the next few generations. At the rate Fodra was recovering, it would be too late to save everyone in Ephinea except for a maybe a select few who were able to venture into the old world. The race to rebuild Fodra was becoming more critical, even the Valkines Cryas and Lastalia on Ephinea were starting to fail, the Eleth they were producing no longer enough to sustain the growing population of their world. No, it wasn't just the growing population, it was the simple fact that Ephinea was never meant to be a permanent home to begin with; it was only to last for several generations until Fodra could be revived.

They needed a permanent solution if they were to continue living in Ephinea. Something that would continue to provide them with natural resources; no, they need a more natural world, one that was self-sustainable, not something entirely built by the hands of man. Yet such a solution was only found in fairy tales; even the Armecians were nowhere near the same level of technology their ancestors utilized back in Ephinea.

"You're doing it again, I see," the purple-haired woman found her husband's arms wrapping around her waist as his breath tickled against her ear. "Going off into your little world where even I can't reach you. Is it too late for me to ask you to come back?"

He was doing it again; the way he would pepper his words and flirt with her was enough to forget about reality. She found herself giggling as he continued to tease her, placing her own hand over his as she feigned shyness. Yet he persisted in his teasing, kissing her tenderly on her neck once more, their very touch causing every fiber of her nerves to stand. Even though she was again in bliss, the two of them were returned to reality once again by the sound of a flustered voice.

"Why do you two always start acting weird whenever Daddy comes home?" Sonia huffed.

"Sorry, Sonia," her father said, turning all of his attention to their daughter now. "Daddy just missed seeing Mommy when he was at work today."

"Really Daddy?" the child rolled her eyes. "You two see each other every day. You see me every day too."

"Ha ha, I guess you're right," the former prince laughed. "But regardless, Daddy always looks forward to seeing you and Mommy every time he gets off work."

"You're really weird, you know that, Daddy," the child continued.

"Yes, your daddy really is weird," Sophie agreed as she wrapped both of her arms around her husband.

"By the way, Sonia, remember how I said I'd take you to work one day?" Wallace tried to change the subject.

"You said I could go when you've made up a name for your new song," the child beamed. "Did you finally come with it, Daddy?"

"I sure did," he assured her. "The name of the song is 'White Wishes'; and just like I promised, I want you and Mommy to sing its debut. You still remember the words, right?"

"I sure do," Sonia smiled.

"That's great, sweetie. But what about you, Mommy?" he turned to the purple-haired woman now. "Do you remember the words to our song?"

Singing, it wasn't exactly Sophie's forte, but according to her bard-for-a-husband, she had a natural knack for it. Of course to him, every word she spoke was music to his ears. Yet even the lullabies she once sang to their daughter seemed to even capture the attention of audiences. There were a few times when Sonia was a baby when the other children in Lhant would start to sit around her to listen to her songs, and sometimes, even adults would come and listen. It was embarrassing at first, but it was hardly unpleasant. Still, the idea of all those eyes staring straight at her unnerved her even more than her adventures to save Ephinea twice generations ago.

Yet that confidence she always had would always resurface, her confidence growing by the second with every syllable she sang. Even though it was just her husband and daughter standing right before her, she felt herself a little unnerved once more. Yet she couldn't let those innocent and anticipating smiles disappear just because of her nerves. This was their song after all, a song Sophie herself wrote and her husband made the lyrics.

Thump, thump, thump; every time she spoke these words, it always made her heart feel aflutter. The meaning behind every syllable, every pause, it was but a mere fraction of what she truly felt. This song was a part of her, a part of their story, it was but one of many ways she could express their happiness.

Yet she couldn't bring herself to see her family continue to wait for her lyrics in anticipation. Thinking of the continued happiness it would bring them, she opened her mouth and began to sing their song.

"_Think of days with no hope,  
So alone in the dark  
__I cried so many tears…_

_Now I know, now I know  
The page was turning  
__Chapter one in my book of love…_

_But you came and you showed me that dreams can come true, __  
__I want you to know my heart glows from your touch. __  
__In your arms all my pain inside washes right through __  
__Together we'll find the way… _

_I believe your love, I believe in our love.__  
__No matter what I know our aim is true. __  
__Every step we take, our love will grow stronger __  
__I wish that two hearts could be one…_

_Here we are, hand in hand  
We watch the stars up in the sky  
__They're shining down upon us…_

_We can share everyday,  
In every way  
__We hold the promise of tomorrow…_

_Hold me tight I wanna feel you close, __Don't let me go __  
__I want us to be until the end of time __  
__Call my name any time when your heart feels sorrow, __  
__I'll wipe the tears from your face…_

_I'll be there for you,  
I'll be right by your side  
__I promise to cherish eternally…__  
_

_You're the only one to lead me through this life  
I wish that our hearts could be one__…_

_Seasons are changing,  
__Snow's coming down now, __  
__Melting form traces of our love__  
_

_Never be alone __  
__Forever more…_

_I believe your love,  
I believe in our love_

_No matter what I know our aim true  
_  
_Every step we take,  
Our love will grow stronger  
__I wish that two hearts could be one…_

_I'll be there for you, __I'll be right by your side __  
__I promise to cherish eternally __  
__You're the only one to lead me through this life __  
__I wish that our hearts could be one _

_I wish that our hearts could be one…_

* * *

Another flash of purple burst before everyone's eyes, yet unlike the last, no pain followed. Opening their eyes, they found the purple-haired girl having diverted her attack, striking what seemed like a metallic spider that was unlike anything found in Elympios. A product from Fodra, just one of Emeraude's weaker creations Sophie remembered.

The party was a bit surprised by her apparent act of mercy, each of them slightly lowering their guard as the visitor from another world turned her attention to the hallway that now stood before them. None of them were sure how to act, unsure if the battle was over or she was simply trying to catch them off guard.

Yet the Lord of Spirits sensed something before that final blow. Regret, sadness, and a slew of other similar feelings; they were exactly the same emotions that Milla herself was going through with her current situation. No, these feelings were more evolved, they ran deeper than what the Lord of Spirits was feeling. Milla understood these feelings, she understood the pain that came with them, she understood that one day she may very well walk down the same path.

"…I understand now…," the Lord of Spirits spoke again as she rose to her feet. "You believe that watching over the world and raising a family is impossible. You know this better than anyone because you lived through that decision, isn't that right?"

The visitor from another world remained completely still after hearing the Lord of Spirits' words. The hostility between the party and the purple-haired girl had ceased for now, their attention fully concentrated on her motionless body. Though her face remained as monotone as ever, the aura she emitted was slightly different. The pain she had bottled up since she began her journey was resurfacing once more, the agony that came when she was unable to fulfill her promise and protect her family. Even she couldn't deny this truth, she could only acknowledge it.

"Hundreds of years ago, I promised Asbel and Cheria that I would watch over the world we saved," Sophie began to narrate. "I promised that I would make ensure their children, their children's children, and all future generations would have a future free of war and hardship. I promised them that I would watch over Ephinea, that I would watch over their children and descendents, but I… …I was too weak to keep that promise."

Thinking this was an opportune moment to strike, Julia fired another two bullets at the purple-haired girl. Her aim was perfect, the shots fired in quick succession, but somehow the visitor from another world was able to stop them with the metal mounted on her wrists. Taking this as a signal to continue, Sophie charged once again, aiming for her last attacker. A single punch to her stomach was enough to stun the noblewoman, the others immediately trying to advantage of the purple-haired girl now being in the center of them all. Yet again, she moved with great agility, practically dancing around their every strike, swing and mana incantation.

"Like you, I fell in love with someone I wasn't supposed to," Sophie continued to narrate as she continued dodging and retaliating against each of their attacks. "He was the great, great-grandson of my friend, Richard, the heir to the Windor throne. Even though I helped raise him as a boy into adulthood, he was…different. He was always so full of life, always looking at the brighter side of things, always persistent no matter how old he became. I tried so hard to keep my distance, so hard to keep my promise, but I… I was weak, I gave into temptation."

She took to the air after her last statement, a collection of mana-like light suddenly glowing in her hands. In a single swift movement, the beams rained down upon the party in the form of daggers, the light blinding and stunning each of them the moment they struck the floor. Even though this attack was the perfect set up to end the fight, she was hesitating again, hesitating enough that even the light and its burning illumination dimmed.

Again the purple-haired girl was standing before each of them, her monotone expression replaced by a different emotion, one that they had each only witnessed recently. Sadness; her usually blank face melted into sadness once more. Yet her sadness was different; though her lips were quivering and her teeth biting down on one another, her eyes were completely free from tears. It sickened Sophie that she was not like everyone else, that without Little Queen, she was not a real person. She couldn't really cry, she couldn't really get angry.

Even back then, did she truly feel sorry for Éclair? Was she really thinking the promise she made, or was she just thinking objectively as she always used to?

* * *

"Mommy, can we go already?" Sonia groaned for millionth time that day.

"Just a little bit longer, sweetie," Sophie assured her daughter.

"How much longer is she going to make us wait?" even the Lord of Lhant sighed now. "I mean seriously, even Éclair has to have a personal life too."

"Patience, my lord," the lord's young butler, Belford, said, laying down a cup of tea before his desk. "You know how Lady Éclair can be."

"I know, I know…"

Archer Lhant, the great, great-grandson of Asbel Lhant and Cheria Barnes. He was about 18 years old at the time, about the same age as Asbel when he inherited his father's title. Out of all the descendents she raised, Archer was probably the one she was closest too when he was a child. She often took care of him as a baby and child, almost like a second mother to him. However, he shared the same stubbornness and hardheadedness as his great, great-grandfather, but perhaps too a bigger extent. He was never one to back down, never one to really take 'no' for an answer, and was always ready to prove his point no matter what he had to do. Sophie thought maybe he would mature and grow out of this phase when he became an adult, believing he would calm down and turn that rashness into boldness with some constraint, yet time seemed to prove otherwise. The young lord was impatient, brash, and somewhat impulsive. Even though his intentions were always good when it came to serving the people of Lhant, his solution to things wasn't always the most peaceful.

When there were protests for increased taxes on food due to the recent shortages, instead of having an open forum to discuss the situation, the young lord opted to simply arrest the protesters instead. His impatience also extended to diplomacy as well; he often wasn't the type to sit down during negotiations with other nations or villages, often simply sending representatives in his stead. Even Sophie knew that he was not a fit lord for the land, even when he was growing up, but he was Asbel and Cheria's heir. She had tried to rear him in the right direction when he was a child, but it seemed that it was probably not enough.

Still, the young lord was at least always there as a dedicated uncle for her daughter and as close of a friend to her husband as Asbel was for Richard centuries ago. He may have been a lacking leader, but he was still a good friend and family man first and foremost.

"If she's not here in five minutes, I'm gonna have to call it a day," the young lord sighed as he sunk back into his chair.

"Mommy, can I call it a day too like Archer?" her daughter now asked as the butler placed a plate of cookies before her.

"Come now, Sonia, we can't be rude," Wallace tried to dote on their child. "It's been a while since you've seen Éclair, right?"

"…more like forever," the little girl pouted again as she hopped back into her chair. "Stupid Éclair, making us wait…"

"Helllloooo! Is anyone home?" a rather chipper voice echoed from the entrance of the manor.

"Finally!" Archer threw up his arms as he got out of chair.

"Finally!" Sonia also said, mimicking her uncle in the same manner.

"It's been a while, Éclair," the young lord greeted the Armecian representative as she showed herself into his office. "I think it's been about two years, right?"

The moment she walked through the door, the smile that was on her face quickly melted the moment her chestnut brown eyes fell upon Sophie and Wallace. Éclair Oswell, the great, great-granddaughter of Hubert Oswell and Pascal; though she was just as bubbly and friendly as her great, great-grandmother, she also had the ability to be as stern and serious as her great, great-grandfather. When her great, great-grandparents were married, they made an effort to have each of their future generations learn about their Armecian heritage despite being raised in Strahta. If anything, all of their descendents ended up in politics like Hubert, with Éclair acting as the Strahta ambassador for the Armecians.

Yet above all else, she was also Wallace's former fiancé, their wedding arranged when they were both only at the age of four. Though it was clear early on that Éclair had taken an instant liking to Wallace during the few times they met as children, it was clear even back then that the former prince had his eyes on another. When their engagement was cancelled eight years prior, it seemed like all communication between Sophie and Éclair had disappeared; they would still see one another during political gatherings and parties, but they would never exchange and formalities other than a few words despite the purple-haired woman's good will. Sophie understood that she was bitter about the whole situation, and she hoped time would have allowed them to mend their broken relationship, but their present meeting again seemed to prove otherwise.

"It's good to see you, Éclair," Sophie tried to greet the Armecian ambassador. "You seem well."

"Yes, 'seem'…," Éclair simply said, the wounds from eight years ago apparently still fresh. "Anyway, I haven't come here for idle chatter," the serious, straight forward attitude of her great, great-grandfather quickly came forward once again. "I'm here to discuss something important with you, Archer."

"If it's about the latest trading tariffs, talk to my council about it," the young lord groaned.

"Ugh, this is boring!" Sonia started to become more flustered. "I don't understand any of this!"

"Sonia, that's enough, please," Wallace tried to scold his daughter.

"No, this is more important than some trading deal between Lhant and Strahta," Éclair continued. "I think I've found something, or more like somebody, that can help us with the situation of our world."

"Don't tell me you believe in all that garbage that's going around that the world's coming to an end?" Archer asked.

"It is coming to an end and you know it, Archer," Éclair snorted. "Seriously, the droughts, the dying crops, even the decreasing monster populations, I'm sure even you've noticed it by now. Just look at the meadow at the cliff we used to play in when we were children; even you have to agree most of the flowers there have died off and haven't grown back. Seriously, stop and smell the roses, literally."

"Are you trying to insult me?!" the young lord's temper quickly flared, his hand reaching for his family sword.

"Archer, stop!" Sophie tried to dissolve the situation. "That goes for you too, Éclair!"

It was then that Éclair's glaring eyes averted their gaze to Sophie. The intention to hurt, to kill, the purple-haired woman immediately recognized it coming from the Armecian ambassador. Yet it seemed like that aura slowly dissipated, the blue-haired young woman catching herself as her eyes began to relax slightly. Seeing this, the young lord also stopped reaching for his sword, standing upright once again.

"…sorry," Archer apologized. "I suppose I was too rash for a second there."

"I think that goes for the both of us…," Éclair also admitted. "Either way, I didn't come here to fight. I've come to tell you that I think I've something, or rather someone, from Fodra who can solve our world's crisis. You may enter now!" the Armecian ambassador called outside.

It was then that the doors to Archer's office began to open now. The sound of a squeaking wheel was the first thing they heard, followed by the sight of a person sitting on a wheelchair. As this person entered their office, the purple-haired woman felt a sudden jolt run through her heart. The memories of her past suddenly came forward now; endless hours at the lab and the procedures she was forced to endure, her first images of an alien world that would eventually become her home, the seemingly endless battle between herself and one of the many pieces of Fodra, and then the reunion between herself and this individual with her newfound friends.

The emerald green hair, the yellow eyes, the voluptuous figure, and that monotone, yet calculating face, the very sight of her was enough to make Sophie's fingers clench into a fist. The moment their eyes met, the purple-haired woman suddenly found her body acting on impulse, charging forward with her fist springing forward.

"Emeraude!" Sophie cried her old nemesis's name.

Despite the danger, the Fodra scientist simply remained in place, not even budging from her wheelchair as the purple-haired woman's fist inched closer. Clang! A loud thud erupted in place of her hand meeting with her foe, her punch stopped by the flat side of Éclair's dual-bladed lance. Before she could even attempt to deal her second punch, she felt her other arm suddenly being pulled back, followed by a voice that would normally soothe her.

"Sophie, what's gotten into you?!" Wallace tried to calm her. "So-?!"

It was the first time her anger got the best of her, it was the first time she ever hurt him on purpose. With the shove of her arm, she flung him away at full force, throwing her husband against the wall, the impact causing a crater to form around him. Yet it wasn't enough to stop her in that moment, her fist now flying forward once again. However, the blow never came, stopped by another voice that was even more dear to her.

"DADDY!"

It was as if she came out of a trance when she heard Sonia's voice, the image of her little girl crying over her unconscious father as he lay face first on the floor. Her anger was quickly replaced then, replaced by worry and sadness as she tried to rush over to her husband.

"What have I…? Wallace!" she cried. "Wal-!"

"Get away from him!" her little girl quickly shielded her father.

The very sight paralyzed Sophie; it was the first time her child had ever stood up to her in defiance. The anger in her eyes, the rivers running down her face, and those arched eyebrows, just looking at Sonia for those few seconds was enough to engrain them in the purple-haired woman's mind forever.

"I won't let you hurt him anymore!" Sonia continued. "I won't ever let you touch Daddy again!"

"Sonia…"

"Yes, quite touching…," the green-haired woman now spoke, almost in mockery. "Is it safe to assume that little girl is your daughter, Protos Heis?"

Again she was trying Sophie's patience, her old name causing her to grit her teeth once again. Yet she wouldn't dare raise her fist this time, especially not in front of her daughter. Defeated, the purple-haired woman could only continue to clench her fist and simply let the insult slide.

"Emeraude?" Archer repeated the woman's name now. "Wait, you can't mean the same woman who my great, great-grandparents and Sophie fought two hundred years ago?"

"The one and the same," the scientist simply nodded.

"Éclair, do you have any idea who this woman is?!" the young lord questioned. "She's the one our great, great-grandparents-!"

"I know," the Armecian ambassador simply crossed her arms.

"Then how can you bring someone like her to my house, much less help her find a solution to Ephinea's environment?" Archer asked. "You should know full well that she can't be trusted!"

"If you haven't noticed, it's not like she can even do anything," Éclair continued, tapping the scientist's paralyzed legs with the flat edge of her weapon.

"Éclair, you don't understand," Sophie tried to reason with her now. "What made Emeraude dangerous wasn't her strength, it was her mind. She was able to manipulate all the governments of Fodra into believing that Lambda had to be destroyed in order to save the old world when it was she herself that caused Fodra's will to attack their civilizations. Even when your great, great-grandparents found her, she was still able to manipulate them into doing her bidding until she was able to merge with Lambda. Éclair, you have to trust me, Emeraude is only using you for her own gain."

"Oh, much like how I trusted you?" Éclair snidely remarked. "Yeah Sophie, thanks for letting me trust you so you could steal my fiancé away so that you can start your own family with him."

"Éclair, that's not-!"

"Emeraude, we're leaving," the Armecian ambassador began to walk away. "It's quite clear that the Lord of Lhant will not assist us in our endeavors to solve Ephinea's crisis."

"Hang on, Éclair!" Archer stopped her for a mere second. "If you plan on walking out of here with Emeraude, I'm going to acknowledge your actions as an act of war against Lhant!"

He was acting brash again, thinking only of the moment instead of what his actions may bring in the long run. The young lord's butler attempted to reach out to his master, but could only relent knowing that once Archer had made up his mind, there was no going back.

Again, Sophie knew she had to dissolve the situation, she had to help each of them calm down. But then there was her husband, still lying on the floor, unconscious and no one but her daughter and the Lhant family's butler attempting to tend to him. She found herself at another standstill in that moment, it was as if the choice she made eight years ago was coming forward once again. Continue to watch over the world or wallow in your own happiness? She knew she couldn't let things stand between the distant cousins as they were now, but at the same time, Wallace's injuries looked serious, maybe fatal. Neither Sonia nor the Lhant servant knew of any recovery artes; however, if the purple-haired woman were to attempt them, she would have needed her utmost concentration in order to heal his most serious wounds. Forced to act, Sophie made her decision.

"Sonia, Belford, please move out of the way!" the purple-haired woman ordered.

Despite her daughter's attempt to protest, the young butler took the child in his arms and moved her away, allowing Sophie to complete her task. For a moment, she shut out the events the simply occurred, putting every ounce of her concentration into her arte. It was just as Cheria taught her many years ago; concentrate on the life before you, think of it like a candle you don't want to extinguish. She closed her mind off from the world in that moment, her thoughts still focused on her husband and the pain she caused. At the very least, she was able to stop the bleeding, her incantation interrupted by the next words that were spoken and would haunt her forever more.

"…Y'okay, you want a war?" the ambassador asked, using her great, great-grandmother's catch phrase as she spoke. "Fine, you got it. Once we march out this door, you and I are enemies, Archer Lhant…"

* * *

"…you believe that you can still watch over the world if you depend on its people, yet you think you can also raise your child together with the man you love…," Sophie began to end the narration. "However, let me tell you from experience that even when you depend on others, what you wish for is still impossible!"

"That's a lie!"

It was the young researcher who struck now, charging in with a flurry of punches and kicks. Again it was child's play in Sophie's eyes, the purple-haired girl simply stepping back to avoid each punch and the lift her arm slightly to block his kick.

"So young, so naïve…," Sophie commented rather coldly. "…just like him back then."

"Just what do you know?!"

Yet Jude wouldn't let up on his attack, following with a second and third kick immediately after, jumping to the air as he dealt both strikes, spinning his body with his final attack. Instead of simply dodging however, the purple-haired girl took hold of the young researcher by the ankle, spinning her own body as she did so. In a single revolution, she then tossed him to him comrades that were attempting to charge at her now, hurling Jude, Gaius, Leia and Alvin into the wall behind them.

"That's enough!" the young teacher exclaimed.

A beam of dark mana fired soon after, nearly catching Sophie off guard. Yet the blast struck nothing but air and the wall behind her, the visitor from another world simply stepping to the side to dodge it.

"How could you speak so coldly about your husband?!" her last words infuriated the magician. "Wasn't he the love of your life? Didn't he bring you any happiness?"

"What do you know?"

Turning her attention to Elize now, she practically disappeared from everyone's sight again, only to reappear in front of the young teacher. Her plush immediately tried to save his owner, only to be grabbed by Sophie, using him as shield against a dagger thrown by Rowen, tossing him at the elder man immediately after, sending him to the floor as well before delivering a single jump kick to Elize, knocking her to the ground with the single strike.

Instead of waiting this time, she immediately charged at the next threat, hurling herself at Muzét in the same moment she sent forth several strands of her sharpened hair. Ignoring the tresses by literally punching through them to break their form, the Great Spirit found herself unable to act as the purple-haired girl leapt straight for her, her right arm extended outward, catching her by the neck. Again she took advantage of the moment, hurling her outward, throwing her against Gaius's fiancé just as soon as she recovered from the blow to her stomach.

"Time to get serious!" the young recruit began to reach for her watch.

Yet it seemed like her announcement quickly caught Sophie's attention, the visitor from another world appearing before her now. The first punch she dealt struck her ribs, the second her chin, and the then third was a kick that knocked her backward, causing the Kresnik heirloom to fall from her hand. Her superior officer tried to charge in now, attempting to strike from the air as she had earlier. Instead of waiting for his blow, she met him halfway, again using the gauntlets to block his pincer-like attack. With a single push of her head, her crown struck his nose, her feet again coming forward thereafter, using his body to ricochet backward, changing her course to face the Lord of Spirits.

"Do you really think bottling up your past will only benefit you in your mission?" the Lord of Spirits questioned. "You're such a fool."

Milla thought she was ready this time, swinging the Eleth sword upward to catch her incoming punch. Again the metals of their weapons clashed, the savior of the other world immediately trying to follow up with a kick. Yet Milla saw through her strike, jumping backward to avoid the attack, swinging her blade close to the ground to parry Sophie's next few punches that followed as she rose back from the ground. However, even the Lord of Spirits could only evade her opponent's assault for so long.

"Release!" the purple-haired girl spat. "No escape!"

The Lord of Spirits' eyes could only widen as the visitor from another world suddenly accelerated into nothing more than a blur. A blunt impact struck the center of her chest now, her entire body now flying backward, her eyes now locked at the empty violet pupils that stood before her.

But were they empty? Again Milla saw something flicker within her gaze. This pain, this sadness, it was clear she couldn't bottle it up much longer. This fight they were participating in, was this truly their fight, or was it more of hers? Before Milla could even question Sophie, the purple-haired girl chanted her mystic arte's name, finishing her attack.

"Critical Blade!"

Like the others, the Lord of Spirits also fell. Once again she was in the center of this world's heroes, standing before each of them as they shifted between the darkness and the world of the living. Were they truly their heroes though? Each of them were struggling for breath now, all of them succumbing to the pain she had dealt each of them. These were people she traveled with, people that also shared her goal, and yet, they were weak in her eyes. They had the drive, that much was certain, but drive could only take one so far in their goals. Surely this wasn't all they were capable of?

"It's just like back then, isn't it?" the visitor from another world began to reflect once again.

Her final memory of Ephinea was coming to the front once now. The lost lives, the chaos that ensued, the declining environment, and even the relationship with her daughter that was never repaired. All of it was because of that woman, all of it was because she couldn't fulfill her original promise. Emeraude, if only she had kept her vow, her world would never have been destroyed; no, it wouldn't have even come to be to begin with!

* * *

The Seaside Cavern, the hangar where Asbel and the others found a still working spacecraft to travel to Fodra. Right under their noses, Éclair had illegally authorized her connections within the Armecian people to modify the relic. The moment Archer learned of this, he and a squadron of his most able knights marched to the site, beginning their attack almost immediately. Much to their dismay, Strahta forces were there as well.

"Archer…, Éclair…"

The purple woman's eyes were completely wide open as she saw the carnage that lay before her. Masses of men and women lay before, some of whom she recognized as soldiers that regularly patrolled the streets of their respective nations. The smell of iron and flames filled the air, it was enough to even suffocate the battle-hardened woman, sending her to the floor in disgust. The sounds of clanging metals and cries of men continued to resonate the air in an ever-looping lullaby, their cries filling Sophie's eyes with tears.

"Sophie, you mustn't lose sight of your goal," Little Queen's voice tried to re-focus the purple-haired woman to her true mission. "Our goal is to quell this conflict; stopping Emeraude is just a part of that. No matter what happens you mustn't lost sight of that objective."

Even after all these years of being one, Sophie still found it strange that Little Queen was the one who always pushed the purple-haired woman to follow her heart. Perhaps it was now that she no longer needed to watch over Fodra that she needed someone else to watch over. Happiness, she wanted to ensure Sophie's happiness above all else now, just like she used to want Fodra to prosper like in the ages of old.

"Sophie…," a gentle hand fell upon the purple-haired woman's shoulder now.

It was the first time he couldn't bring himself to smile, even if it was supposed to lift her spirits. This was the first time Wallace had truly seen a battlefield and it disgusted him greatly.

"All these people…," Sophie's eyes continued to burn. "If only I had spoken up, if I only I could have made Archer listen, then none of this would have-!"

"You mustn't blame yourself, Lady Sophie," the young Lhant butler, Belford, tried to assure her. "Lord Archer's brashness has once again come ahead; even I can't deny that his actions as of late have been unforgivable."

"But still, I have to try and reason with him," Sophie tried to regain her composure. I have to try to dissolve this situation between them. I have to stop Emeraude, once and for all!"

"…it's not just you, Sophie," her husband tried to assure her. "The both of us will bring this to an end. For the sake of these two countries, for the sake of our friends, and for the sake of our daughter."

Their daughter, Sonia, she hadn't been the same since that day Emeraude reappeared. She was more cold to her mother now, she was more distant. The child simply wouldn't respond to anything Sophie said, simply trying to brush her off or anger in her some way. There were times Sophie would even become upset with her because of her new temper, the ensuing fights always pushing them further apart. Even Wallace would sometimes try to intervene, but the child would only then lash out at him. Perhaps when this was all over they thought, when this was all over they could make amends with Sonia and become a family once again.

"Die Strahta scum!" the voice of the Lhant lord interrupted their thoughts.

"Archer!"

Not wasting any time, the trio immediately rushed into the fray within. The chaos was even more brutal within the confines of the hangar, the spilling of blood and the crunching of bones now in every direction of sight. It was nearly impossible to tell who was friend or foe within this chaos, it was almost as if the soldiers themselves were simply killing anything that moved.

"Over there!" Wallace quickly spotted the Lord of Lhant as he traversed the short flight of stairs toward the aircraft. "Archer!"

Turning her eyes to the direction of Asbel's descendant, she found herself quickly glaring once more. Beside the craft was her nemesis, simply typing away and sitting at the console as if the events before her were not transpiring whatsoever. In one second, a stray arrow had flew in her direction, but the scientist didn't even flinch as it hurled itself toward her. Instead of delivering the killing blow however, a hand quickly caught the shaft of the projectile, that of the other one she was trying to meet. Éclair had come to Emeraude's aid, the very thought enough to cause Hubert and Pascal to roll in their graves.

The very sight tugged at Sophie's soul, but she could not lament for long however. Before she knew it, she and her comrades already found themselves under attack by the very same soldiers they were trying to save.

"Hostiles!" her old instincts quickly returned in that moment.

Her body began to move on its own accord now, dodging the initial spear that lunged toward her. Her fingers quickly wrapped around the polearm soon after her evasion, pulling its user inward as soon as she grabbed it. The soldier soon fell after, knocked out cold by single punch she delivered to his cheek. Yet this wasn't enough however, the remaining soldiers continuing their assault as they charged forward.

It was now that Wallace acted, lunging at the first incoming soldier, lunging his rapier into the shoulder of the knight. Yet his attack did not end there, the former prince quickly withdrawing the blade before lunging it forwarded several more times, delivering quick pokes into each of the man's limbs, incapacitating him but still leaving him alive.

Three more enemies were left, each of them still in the middle of their charge. It was the butler's turn now, the young man taking hold of three throwing knives into his hand, hurling them outward, aiming them perfectly as he also disarmed them before he himself rushed into the fray. With his foes disarmed, he used his own martial prowess to subdue each of them, hurling them each to the ground, delivering a final punch to his final opponent to ensure they were knocked out.

"Go now!" Belford ordered the purple-haired woman and the former prince. "You must stop this needless slaughter!"

As if on cue, many more enemies turned their attention to the young butler now. Before Sophie could even say a word of thanks, she found her arm being tugged by her husband and her body moving forward, but her eyes still on the disappearing image of the young butler. From the minute gaps in the battlefield, she saw him fight, saw him make even more of those knives appear from apparently out of nowhere. She heard his voice, she heard his screams, she heard him not speak a word with regret, only the last words the cheered them on.

"Go, Sophie!"

Again she felt another piece of herself break; she also knew the young butler when he was but a child. Belford, some would say that he was Sophie's protégé, how he dedicated himself to serving the Lhant family with all of his heart and dared not even think or wish of living a life outside of it. No, perhaps he had surpassed Sophie in this regard, having stuck to his vows as a butler, having never followed his heart, leaving the Lhant family strictly within his charge. It was the waste of an innocent life she thought, a life that could have been used to make something of himself, a life that could have become great. Yet because she broke her own vow, Belford's fate was now sealed.

"Sophie, watch out!"

The cruelness of reality returned with the sound of her husband's voice, the flashing of steel already blinding her sight. She awaited the pain that was to follow, the feeling of metal cutting through her body as a viscous liquid ran from the freshly made crevice. Again she was losing her focus, she was waning further in her original promise. Yet before the flickering blade was not that of a foe she soon learned, it was that of her husband's rapier lunging forward, piercing through the metal plate of the soldier that dared harm his wife. However, this attack was different than any blow he had ever dealt.

Blood, she saw the thin crimson river that ran down his blade, dripping from the newly made wound and running down Wallace's sword. It was the first time he had ever killed another human being; even though they swore they would try to bring this conflict to a peaceful solution without the loss of any lives, it seemed as if that wish now was nothing more than an impossible fantasy.

"Wallace, you…!" the sight left Sophie speechless.

Yet no response would follow this time, the man instead rushing back toward those that dared harm his spouse. In the blink of an eye, the gentle demeanor of her husband had vanished, replaced by what was essentially a demon. He showed no quarter to the men that came at him or her head on, his sword quickly piercing through their flesh still made vulnerable through the gaps in their armor or simply piercing right through it. He showed no remorse as her struck, his emotions held back by what was essentially a blank slate on his face. There no consideration for his fellow man, only contempt.

The slaughter was over in what seemed like a blink of an eye, yet at the same time, an eternity. Standing before her now was her husband, covered in the blood of others, panting heavily as the crimson fluid continued to run down his sword and clothes. The symphony of war had become silent in her ears now, only the sound of his gasps were reverberating before her. No, that wasn't right; she also felt a thumping sound, a heartbeat, her heartbeat. Thump, thump, thump; it was the first time she ever felt this way toward him. Fear, anxiety, these were things she would never associate with Wallace, and yet it all seemed to vanish the moment his eyes met hers once again.

"Are you all right, Sophie?" he questioned.

In that moment she thought she had lost him, but his words were enough to console her and remind her otherwise. What she saw just now was a side of him she had never seen, a side that scared her greatly. Yet he had not lost himself luckily; his concern for her overpowering everything else in that mere moment in which he saved her. Not wanting him to left in shock, she gave him a soft smile a nod, to which he responded the same. However, it was not meant to last.

"Ugh?!" the former prince's eyes quickly widened in the next instant.

Again she felt as if time was standing still in that moment, her eyes fully opened and unblinking. It was a single crevice on his chest, one that could never be fully healed no matter how strong one's artes were. From that crevice exited a tiny projectile covered in red, the iron fragment now embedding itself just before Sophie's foot. In the back, she then saw the culprit who shot her husband through the heart, his murderer simply standing there with an empty look on her face and smoking pistol in hand. Éclair Oswell, one of the descendants of those she swore she would look after and protect; the bitter irony that she would be the one to destroy her own personal happiness.

"Wallace…," his name slowly escaped her lips. "Wallace!"

"You bitch!" the lord of Lhant swore amidst the fighting.

"Just a little longer…," the green-haired scientist continued to type away at her console. "Éclair, make sure I'm left interrupted, do you understand?"

"Of course, Emeraude."

The way Éclair obeyed that woman's orders struck another chord in the purple-haired woman's soul. Betrayal, the bitter fruit of betrayal, she had never wished to taste it against since Richard betrayed everyone when he was under Lambda's influence so long ago. It was a difficult prospect to swallow the first time, but to experience it a second time was just unbearable. No, perhaps because it was more than simple betrayal, it was karma. Sophie had stolen Wallace away from Éclair when she succumbed to her desires eight years ago, and now Éclair was stealing him away in a different way, ensuring that neither of them could again have the former prince.

"Sophie, you mustn't lose focus!" her other self tried to order her. "Sophie!"

For the first time, Sophie wanted to willingly break her promise. For the first time since their souring relationship did she want to strike down the woman, wring her neck with her own hands, to pummel her to death until there was nothing left. This throbbing pain in her chest, the fire in her eyes, it was the first and last time she ever let rage fuel her, the first and last time she would break her promise.

Her voice screamed into the heavens now, her cries disrupting the symphony of war before her. Like her husband, she let her emotions take over in that moment. Her fists began to move of their own avail, punching, choking, ripping, and crushing everything and everyone that stood before her. In that moment, it didn't matter who anyone was; everyone was guilty, everyone was her enemy, everyone…needed to die.

It was over in a flash, the many men and women she came to save had now fallen, all nothing more than mountains of bodies that lay beneath her feet. The act of mercy was quickly forgotten; all forms of compassion that she learned to feel over the last few centuries having disappeared in that one moment. The humanity she so desperately desired so long ago was now gone, completely washed away by wrath and fury. She had done the unthinkable, she had committed a great sin, yet she no longer cared, at least, she didn't care at that moment.

"…Sophie…"

A gentle voice, it was his gentle voice. Amidst the burning embers and the clashing of metals, she still managed to hear his voice. It was weak, it was coarse, it was low, and yet, she still managed to find her husband amidst the mountain of corpses that she created. Despite having been shot in the heart, he still managed to remain conscious, still managed to speak. Shame quickly overtook the purple-haired woman the moment she took her husband into her arms again, the emotions she harbored before she unleashed her vehemence upon these men and women quickly overtook her.

"Wallace…," she took his hand unto her tear-soaked face.

Yet this was not the time for grieving, the sound of clattering steel reminding her once again of the goal she and her husband came here to accomplish. Turning her attention to the source of the spat, she saw the descendants of her comrades once again, both of them exchanging blows with their words, as well as their swords. She saw the metals go back and forth, cutting into either air, cloth and even flesh. Watching them fight only caused Sophie's heart to sink further, a thousand tears for every drop of blood that had fallen.

Yet above all, she looked at her own hands, her own blood-soaked hands. Her wish to continue to watch over the world she and her friends created hundreds of years ago now tarnished, ruined by her own hands. In that single instant, she had gone against everything she fought for, throwing it all away the moment she let her emotions get the best of her. She had disgraced their memory, she had destroyed their wish.

"Sophie…," her husband called to her once again. "It's all right…"

"Wallace, I…"

"…get back on your feet… We all fall eventually, but at some point, we always have to get back up and continue on our way. That's you told me back when I was a boy whenever I fell, remember?"

"…I did say that…," Sophie recalled. "You used to trip a lot back when you were a child," she softly smiled. "We all fall eventually, but at some point, we always…"

"…get back up," he finished her words. "…get back up and continue on your way… You said that we would come here to stop the fighting, didn't you? For our daughter, for Sonia, that's what this was all for, to give her a world with no fighting. If what is what you still want, then go, go finish what we've started."

"Wallace…"

Again they were interrupted, the fighting of the Lord of Lhant and the Ambassador of Strahta interfering with their moment. Yet it deserved Sophie's full attention regardless; the descendant of Asbel and Cheria, and the descendant of Hubert and Pascal, she simply couldn't stand back and let them continue regardless of what was toiling in her heart.

"Did you know, Archer?" Éclair panted between blows. "My great-great-grandfather and your great-great-grandfather were biological siblings? Hubert Oswell was born in the Lhant family but was given up for adoption to the Oswell family shortly before Asbel Lhant enrolled in the Knights Academy of Windor."

"I really don't care about what your Armecian records show," Archer retorted. "All I know is that that machine is going to bring about the destruction of other worlds."

"But in time it will save Ephinea!" the Strahta ambassador continued as she raised her voice. "Surely even you can't deny that sacrifices must be made to save our world!"

"Our great-great-grandparents wouldn't want this!" the young lord clenched his teeth. "They didn't fight so that we could become the very evil they wished to extinguish!"

The purple-haired woman knew she had to take action, she had to stop this madness. Yet the time for words was now long past, their swords the only expression they could now understand. Force was the only way she could end it all; to keep one promise, another had to be broken. The prospect tore at Sophie's soul; these two individuals, she watched them grow into adulthood, watching them become the man and woman they had become today. The people they had become…they were no longer children who simply needed to be babysat. They were people who had done horrible deeds, they were people that caused people to suffer, they were people that needed to be stopped.

"Sophie… Please, stop them…!" the former prince coughed.

"But Wallace…!"

"Promise me… Promise me, Sophie…"

Another promise, another word that she may one day have to break. The concept of promises was nothing more than empty words to Sophie at this point; a promise was only someone's failed attempt to keep a vow. But this was her husband that asked this of her, the man she placed precedence over the duty that was given to her by Asbel and the others centuries ago. Knowing this, the purple-haired woman closed her eyes and her mouth began to move.

"Wallace, I-"

"Archer, Éclair! Stop it!" a young, shrill voice cried.

From the side of her vision, she saw a familiar purple blur, one very similar to her own. She felt the last piece of her soul tear away at the moment, the sight of her young daughter rushing into the conflict between the two descendants. Without even thinking, she suddenly released her husband from her embrace, her legs already pushing her forward with every bit of vigor.

"Sonia, no!" Sophie cried.

She caught up with her in less than a second, but by then it was already too late and the damage was already done. She heard the familiar sound of a pistol go off once more, followed by the feeling of a small, lithe body falling to her shoulder. Again she felt a warm residue meet with her face, the clear liquid washing away but a streak of red that was on her face. Her vision locked upon the tiny culmination of her and Wallace's love, watching as her tiny brown eyes began to close before her. Her arms quickly tightened around her daughter now, her legs quickly growing limp as she let the weight of her daughter overtake her and push her to the ground.

"…Sonia…," the purple-haired woman cried. "Sonia!"

Her little girl simply remained still in her arms, not uttering a single word, not moving an inch, nor was she opening her eyes. She simply lay in her mother's arms, her body completely still and paralyzed. It was the first time Sophie every truly panicked, the water from her eyes searing down her cheeks. Her voice continued to cry her name at the top of her lungs, the air scraping against her throat with every syllable.

"Sonia…, open your eyes!" the mother's words scratched against her throat. "Please, tell me you hate me, tell me how you're still angry, tell me you'll never forgive me, tell me… Sonia, please… JUST WAKE UP!"

* * *

"…even if you manage to follow your heart, one day it will lead you to betray the very world you swore to protect," the purple-haired girl continued in the present. "In a single second, you will abandon your ideals, you will forget about everything you fought for and your whole world will be gone in a flash!"

"…and just what do you know about Milla?" the sight of the Lord of Spirits' lover rising to his feet widened Sophie's eyes. "Even if her decision would bring her great hardship, even if it forced her to sacrifice everything she held dear, Milla would never once back down from her decision, she would simply move forward and not look back with any regrets!"

"You talk as if you're the only person who had to make sacrifices in life," the former mercenary was the next one to stand. "Get your head out of your ass and stop thinking the world revolves around you, Pipsqueak!"

"Everyone suffers loss in their life at some point," Elize followed up, "some greater than others. But that doesn't mean you let that which you've lost control the rest of your life!"

"…we all fall at some point," the chief editor started to speak, "but we all have that choice to get back up and move forward."

"Loss may shape your life's path, but it should never direct it!" Rowen also stood.

"True strength is the ability to move forward, not weighing yourself down with your loss," Gaius heaved.

"I speak from experience," Muzét began to hover again. "To let your loss guide your path in life will only lead you down a darker path, darker than the one you currently walk."

"I too lost people who were dear to me," Elle also chimed in. "Milla, Ludger, Daddy… I lost them all. Even though their deaths saddened me, I didn't let their sacrifices bring me down; the foundation of their lives is what made me who I am, so that I could better myself so I could become someone they would be proud of!"

"All of us have loved and lost in some way, Sophie Lhant…," the Lord of Spirits rose once more. "I too admit that even if I am to survive the birth of my daughter, it is only inevitable that people I hold dear will move to the next life in one form or another. However, as the Lord of Spirits, no, as an individual, I will never let that loss hold me down. Yes I may grieve, yes I may be saddened, but that will not prevent me from moving forward!"

"…so you all claim…," was all Sophie could say.

Again the Lord of Spirits readied her blade, the purple-haired girl once again disappearing before her sight. Clang! The steel of their weapons clashed once again for a mere second, but the single punch was a mere distraction, the visitor from another world quickly ducking after, sweeping at her opponent's leg with a single turning low kick. Milla quickly saw through her strike, jumping backward for a mere second, only to charge back forward as her body turned with the following slashes of her sword.

"Whirlwind Assault!" the Lord of Spirits chanted her arte's name.

For Sophie, each strike was a clear as day; with little effort she dodged each cut, turning, ducking and even jumping to avoid each swing. She felt it with every attempt attack, the turmoil that tore inside the Lord of Spirits, the harsh truth that she could achieve neither wish. The duration of the arte lasted no more than a few seconds, leaving the purple-haired girl entirely unscathed despite the Lord of Spirits' best efforts. Again she was unimpressed with her resolve, unimpressed by her answer. Surely there was no way this was all the so-called Lord of Spirits was capable of.

"It's useless…," Sophie scoffed after dodging Milla's final strike.

Despite her words, the visitor from another world felt a warm substance flowing down her cheek now. At first it was barely noticeable, but the warm fluid soon became more rapid, a little more thick. Placing her palm at the source, Sophie's eyes could only widen as she felt the newly made cut placed on her cheek.

"Wait, how is this possible?" Sophie questioned. "I saw every strike, I telegraphed every instance your muscles moved, so how did you manage to cut me?"

"Eleven years ago, I once lectured that Humans always made the same mistakes throughout history," the Lord of Spirits narrated. "I spoke of war, famine, pestilence and death that all generations would bring upon their own civilizations. I wholeheartedly agreed in this belief, and yet there was one medical student who argued with me that things can be different. This student argued that Humans are not merely children, that they can be responsible for their own actions, that they can learn from the mistakes of the past to improve their own future. He taught me that Humans and Spirits can co-exist peacefully, that Humans can create a better world for themselves without sacrificing the Spirits. That student was Jude Mathis, the father of my child and the man I love; by traveling with him and our friends, he was able to convince me that perhaps this time things will be different, that the endless cycle can come to an end. Even though such promises have been made numerous times throughout history, I became convinced that as long as there is hope, there is potential for change."

Determined, the Lord of Spirits swung her sword twice more before the purple-haired girl, deliberately cutting at the space around her, never once aiming for her body. The resulting sharp winds blew within two different directions well after Milla's cuts, the bursts of air quickly dying as she sheathed the Eleth blade once more.

"Sophie Lhant, I admit that you walk the same path I am currently undertaking," Milla continued, her weapon still sheathed and at her side. "However, I must also argue that even when two walk the same path, they will not always come to the same destination. As I had been convinced that history can change, that individual lives can matter in the grand scheme of things, and that the role of a mother is as equally as important as that of the guardian of the world, I too wish to convince you that I will not make the same mistakes you have. For as long as there is a will, as long as there is hope, fate can be changed!"

Sophie could say nothing after hearing Milla's words. Even the friends that stood by her were convinced, going to her side once again after her lecture. She saw not only the determination of the Lord of Spirits, but that of her friends and lover. Their conviction, she quickly recognized that sheer will to overcome any form of adversity, to overcome fate itself. This wish, this unwavering drive, it was the same as Asbel and her friends many centuries ago.

Even though it was the same, Sophie couldn't accept that this time things would be different. She had already experienced the hardships of trying to place two important roles on equal grounds, she could not bear to watch the same thing happen again.

Even though that was the case, even the visitor from another world had found her resolve shaking, shaking as it did on that day long ago.

* * *

It was raining that day. Normally the purple-haired woman would enjoy the falling drops, namely because of the fresh aroma it created in the garden once it had subsided. However, today was different.

The door to the Lord of Lhant's room opened now, the doctor solemnly exited as he fixed his glasses. The older woman beside Sophie quickly rose from her seat now, almost in a panic as she stood.

"How is he, doctor?" the elder woman question. "How is Asbel?"

"I'm sorry, Lady Cheria," the physician simply shook his head. "I'm afraid he's only getting weaker. I don't think he'll be able to last through the night."

"No way," the young woman beside Sophie now protested. "Dad wouldn't let some disease take him down! He always used to brag how he saved the world not once, but twice! He…he's supposed to be invincible, that's what he always told me. Isn't that right, Sophie?"

A million thoughts raced through Sophie's mind in that moment. Even at the ripe age of sixty, he always pushed himself to strive for himself and others, especially his wife, Cheria, their daughter, Aria, and their grandson, Alex. Yet perhaps it was because he pushed himself so hard that he became sick; he was never the type of person to place any sort of burden on others; even Sophie herself knew this as he doted on her as a child, despite her being older than him.

"Grandpa's going to be okay, right, Sophie?" the lord's young grandson questioned.

"I've given him enough medicine for the night," the doctor interrupted. "He shouldn't feel a thing when he finally comes to rest."

"…Thank you, doctor…," was all Cheria could say.

"I apologize, but I wish I could have done more," the physician continued.

"No, you've done enough," Sophie's foster mother continued. "Really, thank you for everything you've done."

With nothing more to say, the doctor made his exit into the pouring rain outside. With the man now gone, the normally cheery elderly woman broke down, kneeling to the floor as she buried her face with her own palms. Sophie's eyes could only water as she witnessed Cheria in this state, her chest contorting and her throat in knots. She tried to look away as Aria tried to comfort her mother, only for her foster sister to also break down in the same manner.

Yet she couldn't look away for long. Asbel would never have wanted to see his family like this, he would never would have wanted them to be upset over him. Knowing this, the purple-haired woman quickly swept away the residue collecting in her pupils and spoke to her family.

"Cheria, Aria, Alex, Asbel wouldn't want to see any of you like this!" she tried to suppress her own sadness. "It was never his intention to hurt any of you; it would only bring him even more discomfort if he saw all of us like this. If anything, Asbel would want us to see him off without any tears in our eyes, without any signs of any sorrow; he'd want us smiling, laughing, remembering when we were all a family. That's all he ever wanted; to see those he loved and cared for to smile, to be happy. If this is supposed to be his final moments, then we need to make sure that he leaves with a smile on his face, without any regrets."

Silence only followed after Sophie's little speech. For a moment she believed that maybe her proposal only upset her family, but then she saw that familiar spark in Cheria's eyes.

"You're right, Sophie," Cheria said, placing both of her hands at her hips as she spoke. "Asbel wouldn't want to see any of us like this. If what the doctor said is right, then I want him to know that we're okay, and that everything will be fine. Everything will be fine…"

"Mom…," Aria found herself speechless.

"Cheria, Aria, Alex, Sophie, are you still there?" the old lord's voice echoed from inside the room.

"Yes, we're all right here," Cheria answered for the four of them.

Without saying another word, the family entered the lord's room now. Despite having become the Lord of Lhant, Asbel and Cheria's room was anything but lordly. There were no suits of armor, there were no weapons on display, simply portraits of family and friends they had made years ago.

Sophie couldn't help but look at each of the portraits, her eyes first laying upon the family portrait she first saw in the Lhant manor when Asbel was still a child. He was so young, so full of life back then, if not a bit immature.

The next portrait was that of Asbel and Cheria, holding baby Aria in their hands. At this point, he still had a bit of his boyish looks and still wearing the same white coat and slacks he wore during their adventures, but his hair had grown a bit longer; even in this portrait, he was still smiling, his lips grinning from ear-to-ear as he always used to. Even his wife still wore her red and white dress, her hair still adorned in curls, and also expressing the same joy as her husband. To the side, Sophie saw herself, standing beside her foster father, looking at baby Aria with glee in her eyes, her white dress standing out a bit more than everyone else's clothing in the picture.

The third portrait was from Aria's wedding, with Sophie's foster sister and her late husband in the center. Even though this was painted approximately ten years ago, Asbel was no longer anywhere near his youth, his face now adorned with a fine beard and mustache, the outlines of his face a little more apparent now. Despite his rugged look, he still had that same smile from when he was a child. Even Cheria was showing her age in the portrait, her bright redish-violet curls now having a few strands of gray within, but her lips still beaming. Even though her foster parents looked as if the times had passed, she turned to herself in the portrait now, finding her wearing the same white dress and having the same youthful look as she did when Asbel and Cheria were wed.

The final portrait was made in the last year, again consisting of the Lhant family. Asbel was again in the center, sitting with a cane in his hands now, his wife, Cheria, standing beside him. The hair on both of their heads was now completely silver, the outlines of their faces even more apparent now. Yet what remained the same was their smiles, those smiles that would always remain locked in eternity in these paintings. Even Aria was looking a little older compared to the last portrait, with a few wrinkles on her brow, possibly caused from the grief of losing her husband soon after their son's death. Even though Sophie was quick to point out the way each of them were aging, she again saw herself, wearing the same white dress, her skin as fair as ever, as if a day had never passed for her.

Again she was reminded of her predicament from nearly forty years ago, how she told Asbel of her concerns that one day they would all pass and that she would always remain the same. She always knew somewhere in the back of her mind that this day would eventually come, but never this soon.

With no other paintings to turn to, the purple-haired woman was forced to now face the elderly man who now lay in the bed before her. Asbel Lhant, the Lord of Lhant, her foster father; despite the fact that he was now bed-ridden, he was still wearing that innocent smirk he always had when they first met when he was a child.

"Good to see you all…," the elderly man smiled.

"Asbel…," his wife could only say.

"Hey, don't look so blue," he assured her, caressing her cheek as he spoke. "It's not like this is the end."

"But Asbel, you… …no, you're right," Cheria could only agree for his sake. "As long as I still remember you, as long as you're still in my heart, you won't be going anywhere, right?"

"Yeah," Asbel simply nodded. "I'm sorry, Cheria. Just know that I love you and that I-"

"Asbel, stop!" the elderly woman broke down again. "I thought we were going to talk like this isn't the end. You can't just go back on your word and do this to me!"

"…sorry, I've upset you again, haven't I?" he apologized. "I should apologize to all of you too," the old lord turned to the rest of his family now.

"Dad…," Aria could only look at her father with concern.

"Will you be getting out of bed soon, Grandpa?" the young Alex questioned. "I thought we were supposed to go the festival in Windor this year."

"Don't worry, Alex, I promised that you would go this year, didn't I?" Asbel assured his grandson. "Just don't worry so much about your old grandpa here."

"Okay!" the child nodded, still oblivious to what was really going on.

"And how come you haven't said anything at all, Tiger Festival?" Asbel asked, calling the purple-haired woman by the name he was originally going to give her.

"I'm sorry, I just… …I'm not sure what to say…," Sophie explained.

"I know, there's so much you want to say, but so little time," the elderly man snickered. "It's funny; when we first met, you seemed like the oldest out all of us. And then about ten years later, here I am adopting you as if you were still that child who never grew up."

"Asbel…"

"Do you remember, Sophie? Our friendship pact that we made so many years ago?"

"I do. I'll never forget. The promise we made that we will always be friends. The promise I made to you, Richard and Lambda that I will continue to watch over Ephinea, to watch over your families, to watch over everything we accomplished in our lifetimes and ensure that your dreams and wishes will remain intact."

"You definitely promised a lot more than Richard and I did then," her vows brought a slight chuckle to the old man. "Listen Sophie, I'm glad you made that promise, but I want you to promise something else for me too. Promise me that you'll find your own happiness," the words sent a spark through the purple-haired woman's heart. "Promise me that no matter what happens, when the opportunity to follow your heart comes, you will follow it."

"Asbel, I don't understand…"

"Sophie, throughout my entire life, you've always been there for Cheria, Aria, Alex, and me, and for that I am always grateful. However, I want you to also consider yourself, your own happiness. I know that watching over our family has brought you happiness, but as your father, I always wanted you to find something that truly makes you happy. I want you to find that something or someone, to live out your life as you want, not just how you were told to. I want you to find that happiness, Sophie, and when you do find it, you'll never let it go. Promise me, Sophie, promise me you'll find what truly makes you happy and never let it go…"

This promise, this talk of true happiness, it was alien to Sophie back then. Serving and being a part of the Lhant family had given her happiness, but this other form of joy that he mentioned, she wasn't sure what to make of it at the time. Was it something to do with hobbies, food, or friendship? She didn't understand at the time. However, what she did know that it was something she had to experience, something she had yet to discover. This happiness Asbel spoke of, it was the first time she had even pondered about it. Unable to let her foster father down, she spoke her next words with no reservations.

"…I promise…"

* * *

That promise, that simple promise back then. Who knew it would be so much trouble, who knew it could cause so much grief? To protect the world and to protect her own happiness, how was she supposed to be able to choose? How could she have agreed to do such a thing?

"You're still struggling…," the voice of her former 'other self' spoke, standing beside her new host. "Sophie, Asbel wanted us to find our own happiness, he wanted us to follow our own path, no matter the circumstance. Wasn't it you yourself that assured Cheria and the others back then that all Asbel truly wanted was to see the smiles of those he cared about, regardless of what happened, just so he could see them happy? Don't you think that extends to you as well?"

Sophie could only respond with silence, her words during foster father's final days fresh in her mind once more. Everyone's smiles, everyone's happiness, that was all he and Cheria ever wanted from their family.

And yet it was the path she chose for her own smile that led Sophie to where she was now. The war that she could have prevented, the lives she could have saved, the anguish that was now ever present in her heart, it was because she sought her own happiness that it all came about!

"No, it doesn't!" Sophie shook her head, her voice becoming unhinged. "It's because I thought that wish extended to me that they all died. It was because of that moment of weakness, that night of passion, and my selfish wish that caused the end of my world! I… I don't deserve to carry on that wish! I don't deserve to be happy!"

The air around the purple-haired girl suddenly exploded, pushing the heroes of this world backward. For the first time, the visitor from another world could no longer contain the agony that tortured her soul, for the first time in many years, her emotions erupted from the top of her voice. Her cries were enough to touch the heavens and beyond, the clenching of her fists enough to shatter the core of the planet itself, and the burning in her eyes rivaled that of the freshest magma. In spite of her sadness however, no tears could fall, no heart of hers was able to break; she was not Human, she was not a person, she was an incomplete mess, one that didn't deserve the happiness her foster father wished.

…yet despite her cries, a warm presence met with her shoulder. It was the palm of this world's savior; despite the fighting, despite the disagreements, despite the tension, Milla Maxwell still stood before her, her right arm now wrapping around the purple-haired girl's neck and placing her face into her shoulder. The way she held her, it was comforting, it was warm, it was…just like him back then. She felt something wet fall upon her cheek that moment, something that didn't come from the cavern or her eye. Looking up, she saw that the Lord of Spirits had shared her pain, that she understood the emotions that were tearing her apart.

"You and I…, we're not that much different," Milla spoke. "We walk the same path as saviors of our worlds. Though the road we chose was meant to be one of pain and loneliness, I believed as you did back then that we still deserve to be happy. Even if it is for a mere wrinkle in time, I believe that the happiness we find should be cherished, not forsaken. I don't know what the future will bring, I don't know if I can keep wearing my smiles or expressing my laughter forever, but I know that whenever I think back on the moments that made me happy, it is enough to keep me going, it is enough to keep me strong. Do you not feel the same way when you think of the past? Of the times you shared with your friends and family? Do they no longer fill you with joy?"

The visitor from another world couldn't protest to the Lord of Spirits' words, she could only agree. From the small adventures she had with her friends when they were children, to the laughter she shared with her comrades around their many campfires, to the loving embrace of her husband, there was no way she could deny that such memories thawed her now icy heart. As she recalled her moments of love and friendship, she felt reinvigorated, she felt like she could take on the entire universe, she was filled with the confidence she needed to accomplish her goals.

"They still fill me with joy," the purple-haired girl returned Milla's embrace. "They make me smile, they make me laugh. They make me feel…alive… However…"

As if their thoughts were in sync, the two released one another, each of the saviors jumping backward as they readied their weapons once again.

"I said that I was going to test your resolve, Milla Maxwell," Sophie said with renewed confidence. "I want you to show me your faith, show me what I had lost with your next blow and I will show you the resolve you reinvigorated within me."

"All right, but don't say we didn't warn you!" Elle cracked her knuckles.

"Wait!" the Lord of Spirits signaled to each of her comrades.

"Milla?" Jude was the next to question.

"Sophie stated that she wished to test my resolve," Milla explained. "I thank you all for all your support thus far, but I believe the remainder of this fight rests solely in my hands."

"That's exactly right," Sophie agreed. "I want to see it with my own eyes, I want to feel the determination behind your strike, I want you to show me that fate can be changed. Prove me wrong, Milla Maxwell, show me that you will take control of your own destiny!"

The Lord of Spirits could only nod in response to the purple-haired girl's request, a small smile stretched across her lips. As if still in sync, the two of them readied their stances once more.

The purple-haired girl stepped forward now, bending her legs slightly. Her right arm arched slightly upward now, a few inches from her chin, her left arm more parallel with the ground, but both hands clenched into fists.

The Lord of Spirits responded in similar manner, keeping the sword she borrowed from the visitor from another world still sheathed but removed from her belt. Her legs bent in a similar manner as her opponent's, her right leg bent and her left straight, her body's weight leaning more outward. Her right hand hovered over the blade of her sword, her fingers slightly curved, ready to grasp the weapon's hilt at any moment.

Sophie immediately recognized the Lord of Spirits' stance, finding it the same one her foster father always used to use many years ago. Again she saw him standing before her, that same childish, but innocent smile that never went away no matter how old her got, that same smile that helped her open her heart so many centuries ago. Asbel, how could she dare think that he would never approve of her happiness, how could she ever think he looked down on any decision she ever made?

No matter what you do in life, always put every inch of your heart and soul into it, that's what he always taught her back then. One blow, this next blow, she was going to be sure that the two of them were going to put each of their resolves into this single strike.

"Now!"

"Release!"

* * *

"EMERAUDE!"

She remembered leaping at her the moment she stepped into the ship; she remembered the rage that possessed every fiber of her being. Her fingers quickly wrapped around her neck the same moment the vessel's doors came shut, how her eyes glared straight into hers. She could have snapped her neck at any moment, she could have let it simply end right then and there. But for the first time, it was simply wasn't enough.

"What are you waiting for, Protos Heis?" the scientist questioned between her breaths. "Aren't you going to end it here and now? Go ahead and kill me… Kill me with that heirloom you took from the Lord of Lhan'ts corpse. It's justice, isn't it? Just a single slit, a single cut and it will all be over."

The sword she took from Archer's corpse still hung from her back, it weighed nothing compared to the guilt that now rested on her shoulders. It would be easier to simply cut her down, to slit her throat, to chop her into pieces, but Sophie wouldn't accomplish her task so quickly or easily.

At her behest, the purple-haired woman tightened the grip around her throat, pressing her fingers inward just a little slightly. The woman's voice began gurgling at that point, her fingers and toes beginning to quiver with the slight increase in pressure.

"Sophie, stop, not like this!" her other self began to appear before her now. "We were supposed to stop the conflict between the Strahta and Lhant forces; even though Emeraude was behind the conflict, the two armies are still-!"

"…I will kill you…!" the purple-haired woman continued, ignoring Little Queen's words. "…but it won't stop here…"

For a moment she relaxed her grip around her nemesis's throat, easing it slightly so that she could regain feeling in her body once more. For a moment Little Queen's unease began to relax, only to quickly return soon after, the purple-haired woman suddenly tightening her grip once again, this time exerting even more force into Emeraude's neck.

"…however, I just don't want it to end!" Sophie finished her words.

Her muscles tightened now, exerting even more force as ever as she strangled her creator's throat. Even as she struggled for her life, Sophie still saw that sick simper that was stretched across her lips. She couldn't bear to see it, she wouldn't dare let her do it. More pressure, more force, it didn't matter at this point; she just had to stop her smiling.

"…goodbye…," the purple-haired woman seethed as she tightened her grip once again.

"…goodbye indeed…," the scientist continued to smile.

It was then that Sophie realized something wasn't right. Her eyes then turned to the scientist's body, finding her left hand reaching for the strange sphere-like device that was implanted into her leg. Before she could finish her, it was already too late.

The entire ship suddenly accelerated now, the force enough to send the two flying backward in an instant, the back wall of the vessel stopping them. With her eyes now focused on the front of the ship, she saw something, no, someone sitting in the pilot seat. Dressed entirely in metal, as tall as a child no older than eight, Sophie immediately recognized Emeraude's loyal servant that Sophie and her friends left on Fodra many years ago.

"Psi?!"

"Slow and steady wins the race, is that why you tried to take your time in trying to kill me?" Emeraude questioned. "You should have finished me when you had the chance!"

It was Sophie's turn to be caught off guard, the scientist reaching for the arm of her wheelchair and withdrawing a blade hidden from within it. Yet instead of taking the blow that was meant for her, she found herself completely unharmed.

"What?!" Emeraude exclaimed from the latest development.

Much to both of their shock, the purple woman's other self had taken physical form once again, taking flight and pushing Emeraude against the ship's airlock. In quick succession, Little Queen shut the airlock door, isolating her and the woman from the rest of the ship. Before Sophie's eyes, they struggled in the confined space, her other self pressing Emeraude against the door that was to lead outside the ship. Even though she was watching this, Sophie couldn't help but look shocked as she saw the image that reflected from glass on the airlock door.

Shorter, long pigtails and the child-like face she had known for so long; with Little Queen separated from herself, her form had returned to that of a child, to the same form she had when she first met Asbel and the others.

"Sophie!" her other self's voice echoed in her head now. "Open the airlock to the outside!"

"Little Queen, if I do that, then you'll-!"

"I can't let you dirty your hands anymore. Sophie, if you don't then-"

Her next words came from within the airlock now; even though it would have been muted by most Human ears, Sophie still heard Little Queen's cries. The device implanted Emeraude's hand, it was something she had never seen before. It was a glowing sphere, the invention glowing slightly at first, but growing brighter with every second. Whatever it was, it seemed to be absorbing Little Queen's strength, little by little.

"I was planning on saving this once we reached our destination, but I suppose I can always make more," Emeraude continued to smirk.

"Sophie, please!" her other self begged once more.

Again she found herself in a predicament. Archer, Éclair, Wallace, Sonia, and now Little Queen. She had already lost so much in a single day, lost sight of everything she fought for. She thought she could follow her heart and watch over the world, yet it was not meant to be. They say that one who seeks two hares ends up with none, if only Sophie had followed this advice then none of this would have been. Archer, Éclair and Wallace would still be alive to this day, and Sonia would never have been dealt her fate. Her world, they all meant the world to her. If they were her world, then after today, her world…

…her world had truly come to an end…

With nothing left, she pressed the button to release the airlock, the door to the outside suddenly swinging open before succumbing to the blinding vacuum outside. Just like everything she once stood for, her nemesis and her other self had been swept away, taken away by the currents of time and space.

"…it's done…," was all she could say.

* * *

It was done now, their battle was over in that single moment. To everyone's shock, the fight was decided just like that. A single strike, almost impossible for the naked eye to see. The clash between the two saviors was already over, the victor unanimously decided.

"…I've lost…," was the only thing she could say.

She had lost everything that day; she lost her way, she lost everything dear, and most of all, she lost everything she lived for. This battle was already decided before it started; if one is to accomplish their goals, if one is to strive, then they must live. She had lost that concept on that fateful day; her goal had become an obsession, a poor substitute for living.

"Have you still not found your way?" the victor questioned, her hand now reaching for hers.

Her way… The only way she knew was concentrating on her task for so long. She mistook her task as her way of life for the longest time; she thought if she focused on her goal then nothing else would matter. Yet day by day, little by little, she began to crack; it was simply impossible for anyone to focus on their mission alone, even for a savior of the world.

"I want you to find that happiness, Sophie," his words echoed once again, "and when you do find it, you'll never let it go."

Yet for the last few years, she tried to do the opposite. She knew Emeraude was still out there, she knew that her creator still had a goal in mind. Sophie did everything in her power to learn what Emeraude's plans were. Much to her surprise, Emeraude had left records of another world on the vessel, records of an alien world, time, or maybe even a plane of existence altogether. The purple-haired girl tried to piece together what she could from the many seemingly random records, namely that of Spirits, Mana, and other foreign terms she at first did not understand. Despite not understanding how they were all connected at first, she did understand one name that continued to appear over and over again. Milla Maxwell.

"Can you stand?" this world's savior offered her hand.

"We all fall eventually," she remembered her last words to her husband, "but at some point, we always…"

"…get back up," she remembered him finishing her words. "…get back up and continue on your way…"

Wallace, even though he was no longer here, she still remembered his innocent smile above all else. That stupid innocent smile that always tried to assure her everything would be all right, for the longest time she thought she should just forget it. However, was it really right to forget about something that made her heart race, that made her feel warm, that made her feel alive?

Her way… For some time she lost her way, but now, looking back at the path she walked, looking at the one who began to walk the same road while trying to veer in another direction, she knew she had found her way once again.

"I found it…," the purple-haired girl said as she continued to look at the many glowing stones above. "…I finally found it again. My way, my life, my heart, I found it all again."

The visitor from another world took the hand of the Lord of Spirits now, her body soon hoisted to her feet. Again there was no animosity between the two saviors, simply a firm, but soft smile.

"Do you still believe we're undertaking the wrong path?" Milla questioned. "Do you still believe the memories of loved ones are merely trivial and mean nothing for those who are tasked to look after the world?"

Even though she had felt her resolve firsthand, there was still doubt in Sophie's heart. Even though she had the drive to fulfill her role as the guardian of this world and that of a mother, who was she to say that the Lord of Spirits would or would not falter as she did one day? She was walking the same path as her, and yet, there was a part of her that wanted to be believe that maybe, just maybe, she could arrive at a different destination.

"I don't know," the purple-haired girl answered. "But what I do know is that no matter what happens, if you ever lose your way, remember those in your heart. Remember them and you'll find your way once again; you may not be entirely be back on track at first, but at least you won't be lost anymore."

* * *

The Avatar of Chronos continued to look at the monitor before him. At first he believed Emeraude's creation would at least slow down his nemesis and her party, but if anything it seemed to do otherwise. He could still see some of the tension that lingered as he watched them, but he saw it was something that could be assuaged within the near future. After all, he knew that Jude was never the type to hold a grudge, especially once an understanding had been reached.

Jude… There was a time the two of them had an understanding, a bond that they shared. No, it wasn't just with Jude; Leia, Elize, Elle and the others, they all had something they all shared, they were all united in the same cause. Yet it seemed as if they had all moved on now, those days of the past now completely forgotten.

"Thinking back to the days when you were a Human?" a familiar male voice interrupted. "Trust me when I say this, but I do understand."

"No, this isn't the time to get sentimental," the Lord of Time and Space shook his head. "That was a long time ago in another life. Have you come here to lecture me too, Ratatosk, or should I say the Lord of Monsters?"

Turning around, Sekundes had found the Great Spirit leaning against the corner. He seemed as cocky as ever as he stood there with his arms crossed, his ruby eyes shut but his ears obviously still open.

"I'm not here to lecture you, I share your sentiment, that's all," the man simply said as he began to stretch. "I too lived amongst them, and as disgusting as they may be, I will admit that there is something…fascinating about them. In any case, I just wanted to let you know that I've secured the boy just as you wished. As whiny as he is, are you sure about him? I know he and Luna have a sick motherly-son sort of bond, but he seems rather weak, for the lack of a better word."

"It's because Gil is weak that we can use him," Sekundes replied. "Not all who have changed the world start as strong. It takes time, perseverance, drive; the boy may be fueled by rage, but I think we can mold him properly into our cause given enough time. Besides, our other 'candidate' seems a bit unstable."

"You saw a glimpse of it as well?"

"What resides in her soul has never been seen in Rieze Maxia and Elympios. I've only heard vague tales of the power that lies within her and its potential, but to try and use it to our own ends would most likely end in catastrophe."

"Julia Leonhart…," the other man turned to the surveillance now the moment she appeared on screen, "the last heir of a cruel, yet just sentence; at least just in the eyes of the one who cursed her family to begin with.

"Speaking of which, why do you wear the title 'Demon King'?" the Lord of Monsters changed the subject. "In my era, demons were and are still creatures of darkness and pure evil. You don't exactly strike me as that kind of person; if you were, I would've personally killed you when we first met."

"…there was once a man who existed after your time and before this era that was also given this title," the current Demon King narrated. "His intentions were pure, his actions selfless, but the people of this world persecuted against him, deeming him a 'Demon King' simply because he was not of this world and because his beliefs contradicted with their society. In order to get his point across, he accepted the title of 'Demon King' as if it were an honor, accepting that role in order to fulfill his goals so that he may save his own world and the world that would not welcome him.

"Though his actions were seen as evil and cruel by those who were not aware, he gladly became that era's villain so he could show the people of this world the error of their ways. Even though it cost him his life, even if he would forever be remembered as evil, it was a selfless act that benefited our own world; if it were not for his actions, even your efforts to save this world would have been left for naught when you chose to seal yourself away and rewrite one of the laws of this world."

"…I see, so you are like that man, accepting the role of this era's villain so that you may bring it to salvation. Then again, I shouldn't be surprised. After all, you were once-"

"Who I was then and who I am now are two different people," Sekundes quickly interrupted.

"In any case, the next act is about to begin," Ratatosk said. "Are you prepared?"

"As ready as I'll ever be…," Sekundes answered as he began to take his leave. "Don't worry, I'll put on a good show while I'm out there…"

The Lord of Time and Space said nothing else, his form vanishing from sight before Ratatosk's eyes. Though he was alone now, the Great Spirit found himself shaking his head at his comrade's statement. Despite awakening to a world that was unaware of his own sacrifice, Ratatosk still looked fondly back at his memories of when he lived amongst the Humans. Even though he had separated his Human self from his current self, he could not deny that a part of his current self still longed for those days with those he considered his friends.

"You've already put on a good show," Ratatosk remarked. "Once again you've shown me how bad of a liar you can be."

* * *

_Skit: The Crablette Diet_

Sophie: Sorry, is everyone all right?

Alvin: (groans) Ow, my arm's still killing me! How can a pipsqueak like you wipe the floor with all of us?

Elle: You said it! In the times we hung out, I've never seen you exercise or train at all.

Leia: Hm, no exercise or training, that could mean only one thing. The secret must be in your diet!

Sophie: (confused) My diet?

Leia: My mom always told me a warrior's true worth isn't in the results of his training, but what he puts in his body! Without proper nutrition, even the most rugged training exercise routines won't create any results.

Elle: Hey, maybe you're right. That has to be it! That's probably why she's always been eating crablettes with every meal.

Sophie: Actually, that's not-!

Alvin: Crablettes, those tiny crab-stuffed omelets? Who would've guessed?

Leia: All right, it's settled then! Starting today, I'm on a strict crablette only diet! What's there to lose? Eggs are packed with protein, the crabs themselves are low in fat, and they're so small that you could eat 'em by the handful!

Alvin: All right, you got me sold. Time to say goodbye to my morning exercise routine. If it works, I can pitch the program to our newly developed Fitness Department at the company!

Sophie: Wait, it doesn't work like tha-!

Elle: (interrupts) Count me in on the crablette diet too! All that power and none of the exercise or training, I can't wait to start!

Sophie: (sighs) …the people of this world really are something…

* * *

**Author's Note:** I've been rather tired from all the overtime at work lately (seemed to have caught the flu while I was at it), but I'll try my best to go over a few points that were revealed in this chapter.

And there you have it, Sophie's past is revealed. I would have like to have put more details in terms of how things further degraded between Lhant and Strahta over time, as well as what happened to Sophie's family during that time, but doing so would have taken several more chapters. I plan on writing this in more detail in a prequel fic later down the road tentatively titled _Broken Promises_, but I won't write it until I'm at least done with _End of an Era_ as parts of the story will spoil some of the Sophie's personal arc in this fic. _Broken Promises_ will follow Sophie's history more closely, namely her relationship with Wallace and a more detailed account of how her world was destroyed.

Speaking of Sophie's world, it turns out Ephinea itself was not actually destroyed, but everything Sophie held dear. As far as if we'll see Ephinea in this story outside of Sophie's flashbacks, I can see at least for now that the _Xillia_ cast will not be traveling there. As for why it's slowly falling apart, I always figured Ephinea was only supposed to be a temporary solution until the World of Fodra had pretty much "fixed itself up" after Emeraude ticked off the planet's will by experimenting on Lambda.

Also, was everyone that Sophie held close truly die? Sophie's flashbacks didn't exactly show everyone dying, though I can confirm that at the very least, Wallace did die in her arms. Unfortunately, Sophie's personal arc still isn't over yet as she still has other issues to work through, but at least she's on the right path toward happiness again. For that matter, can she even merge with Little Queen after she lost herself before leaving Ephinea?

In regard to Sophie going berserk in her flashback, I understand she's not the type to just start killing things, but I think watching anyone they hold dear (especially the love of their life) and the stress that was going on in her life would just cause anybody to eventually snap. I'm definitely hoping to show more of how Sophie gradually broke in _Broken Promises_, namely her degrading relationship with Sonia.

Regarding Sophie's song, I'm sure _Tales of Graces F _fans immediately recognize its lyrics (I have to thank the Animelyrics website for posting it). When I re-listened the English version of the song before writing this fic, it gave me the idea of Sophie and Wallace's relationship. I felt the original Japanese lyrics for the song was definitely more suited for the _Tales of Graces F_ game and the events that transpired therein, but the English version seemed to suit more if Sophie happened to fall in love, especially with someone that was much younger than her after the epilogue of the game.

Regarding Sekundes and Ratatosk's talk at the end, I'm sure _Tales of Phantasia_ fans are aware of who they were talking about it. Though Dhaos himself will not make an appearance in this story, I'd like to think he lives on in Sekundes to a degree. What exactly Sekundes and Ratatosk's goals are though won't be revealed until Act 3.

However, I can guarantee that we will learn Sekundes' true identity at the end of Act 2. Several hints have been made about his true identity throughout the story and I'm glad some readers have even given me some theories as to who he really is (or rather was). I'm afraid the only thing I can say for now is please be patient; I'm hoping his true identity will at least be a surprise to my readers.

I've been playing _Tales of Zesteria_ lately and think I'm close to the end (right now a certain '_Persona 3_ rip-off' character just joined my party). I've been enjoying the game so far, but I think the plot isn't as good as _Tales of Xillia 1_ and _2_ personally. I do thoroughly enjoy the characters though; I think my favorite character so far is Lailah; I just like her lame puns and her horrible way of lying. I also like Edna's moments with Mikleo; they've got a great love-hate relationship, I can see them as a potential couple. Other than that, it's sad to see there's no real romance in the game; Sorey just strikes me as the type who will never have or even understand romance due his naïveté and the fact that he must remain pure to continue being a Shepherd.

Speaking of _Tales of Zesteria_, I can say now that if things in the plot work out how I'm predicting in the end, I can have a bit more crossover. That's right folks, the Seraphim will be making an appearance in _End of an Era_! However, their roles will most likely be minor, if not little more than cameos. In fact, I already have a skit planned involving Lailah, Leia, Sophie, Nova, and Symmone (I'm sure some _Puella Magi Madoka Magica_ fans might know where this is going).

In any case, in the next chapter, we have the showdown between Milla and Sekundes! Unlike this chapter, it will be action-packed with hardly any flashbacks like previous chapters. We'll also learn the identities of more of Sekundes' Four; I can say that _Tales of Phantasia _fans can probably guess their identities. Hope you all look forward to it!


	20. Fated Decisions

**Author's Note:** Welcome to Chapter 19 of _End of an Era_; this will be the last chapter of the year. The rematch between the Savior of the _Xillia_ world and the Destroyer takes place here and now! However, is this merely a battle between good and evil or is there more to it? Read on and find out now.

It took me a while longer than usual to write this chapter unfortunately not just because of work, but because the original draft dragged the fight between Milla and Sekundes too long; as such, I had to trim about 50% of the fight off so it wouldn't be too long like the last chapter.

Also, prepare yourself for cameos in this chapter. As to who's making an appearance, read on and find out.

In other news, there are only three chapters after this one before Act 2 comes to a close. Once Act 2 has come to an end, I'll be taking a small break from writing this fic; I'll definitely return to finish it though, especially for what I have in store for Acts 3 and 4.

Anyway, I've said enough for now, so let's get back to the story!

* * *

_Chapter 19: Fated Decisions_

She was staring at it still. The violet orb that floated before her was glowing brighter by the second, it was as if the illumination had hypnotized her. Though the look on her face was fascination at first, it was slowly melting into annoyance, into impatience.

"This is certainly taking longer than I had anticipated," Emeraude said with a hint if irritation in her voice. "I had expected to be complete within two days time, but I should have anticipated that Gilford's remaining forces would have begun retreating sooner than this."

The Fodra scientist had lost track of when she last had communication with the Splintered forces. Though they were all pawns in her scheme, they were all still pawns who had a role to play. Whether it was the lowliest grunt to the leader himself, each of them were a step closer toward her goal.

"Thank you, Psi," the green-haired woman said as her mechanical servant laid another cup of coffee before her.

Pointless, she thought as she took a sip of the bitter drink. Not just the idea of feeding a mechanical body sustenance, but the idea of waiting. She could literally hit the switch at any moment, take what she needed from her pawns, but even if she were to do that, she was still missing that one component from her target. Milla Maxwell, that power she was wielding, it was the last component she needed before she can rebuild Fodra in her image.

"Oh, what is this?" the scientist's yellow eyes turned to the screen to her left now, finding the Lord of Spirits and her comrades on the monitor. "I see; she's made it this far, just as I anticipated. Just a little longer… In the meantime, I believe I should 'stretch my legs' so to speak," her vision then turned to the single metal coffin in the center of her workplace.

* * *

Her feet hurt, her body was sore, her muscles aching; regardless of how she felt, she had to continue pressing onward.

"Be on your guard!" the Lord of Spirits could only order her comrades. "We don't know when our foes will strike."

This underground facility continued to wrap downward, sending the party deeper and deeper toward the planet's core. Yet it wasn't as simple as descending steps downward; it was obvious that when Emeraude built this facility, she wasn't going to make it easy for anyone to reach her. From the various paths that required keys, the different elevators that tried to throw them off by leading them to different floors altogether, to even the security automata they encountered, all of it was built to impede their goal.

However, it was not enough to stop them. Her mission continued to guide her, will to save this world from the mechanizations of Emeraude, the Machiavellian scientist from another world, and the prophesied harbinger of the end, Sekundes. No more, she would waste no more time in fulfilling her mission. Yet even if she did succeed, there were still the matters of her heart and duty she needed to resolve.

The floating platform came to a stop now, finally descending to its destination. Something was different about this floor however; there was no security, there were no more open-ended spirals downward and there were no other floating devices. No, this was simply a flat ground that floated in mid-air, with several streams of energy flowing throughout like veins. At the north end of this floor was a large, circular door conjoined to the facility's walls, the door also filled with the same vein-like power lines that covered the ground. It was clear that they had come to the end of his facility, the familiar dread that always crept on them eleven and ten years ago taking hold of each of them in that single moment.

"Took you long enough," a stern voice echoed from the vicinity now. "Is this where I'm supposed to say 'I'm impressed' or 'this is where your adventure ends'?"

All of their attention quickly refocused now, turning to the single man who stood before what seemed to be the vault-like door to their nemesis. Once again Sekundes was standing in their path, his arms crossed as he stood upright before their final goal. His pink eyes again shot like daggers the moment he opened them, his attention obviously focused on his destined nemesis. The moment their vision met, the Lord of Spirits immediately began to reach for her blade, the rest of the party quickly drawing their own weapons as the Lord of Time and Space approached them.

The man didn't even bother reaching for either of the two swords on his belt, walking up to them rather casually. The expression on his face was rather strange however, acting as if he were bored with the situation. He stopped just a few inches just before the Lord of Spirits, placing one hand on his hip as he began to eye her up and down. He let out a sigh the moment he saw his vision glazed over the stern and serious expression on Milla's face, his expression once again expressing his disappointment in his nemesis.

"Have you always been like this?" Sekundes asked, a hint of exasperation in his voice. "Seriously, you need to lighten up."

"And you're obviously not taking this serious enough," Elle quickly flared. "Seriously, Milla could wipe the floor with someone like you in the blink of an eye and not even break a sweat! Actually, if all of us were to attack now, it would be over in less than ten seconds!"

The man couldn't help but stare at the young Spirius agent now as events of his past life came to the forefront once again. The laughter they shared, the tears they cried, and the sacrifices made so that she could live, the Lord of Time and Space swore he would not allow his past life to interfere with his current mission. Resigning himself to his fate once more, he simply spoke his next words.

"…you've got spunk, Kid, I'll give you that," he replied in a rather matter-of-factly tone.

"Our goal is Emeraude," Sophie interrupted the man. "If you're only going to stall us with small talk, I suggest you move out of the way so that you can spare us the ten seconds we could be using on her."

"Oh don't worry, I'll make this worth the full ten seconds and then some," Sekundes assured the party.

"Your quarrel is with me, Sekundes!" the Lord of Spirits grabbed the man's attention once more. "Whether you stand aside or fight, it is my duty to-!"

"Yeah, yeah, duty this, duty that," the Demon King said, fanning the words away as he spoke. "Seriously, is that all you ever talk about? God, Jude, how can you put up with someone like her?"

"Don't talk to me like were friends just because you shared Emeraude's location to me the other day," the young researcher scoffed.

He felt a familiar tinge when he heard these words, the final hours of his past life once again coming to the forefront. Those days long past weren't going to disappear as easily as he had hoped, they wouldn't go away in the blink of an eye. Still, he brushed it off as best as he could, the words of another interrupting his reservations.

"The time of the prophecy has come!" Ivar said, preparing his fighting stance as he spoke. "Demon King, we will not allow you to bring this era to its end!"

"Really now, I'm the one to bring this era to an end?" the words piqued their foe's interest.

"Don't listen to him," Jude warned his comrades. "He's just going to try and confuse you!"

"Jeez, the more you hang around this woman, the more you become like her," Sekundes scoffed. "I've heard the longer couples are together, the more they become like each other. God that must be so painfully dull for the two of you."

"What are we waiting for?!" Julia's temper suddenly began to flare. "Let's just kill him al-!"

Like Sophie before, the Lord of Space and Time seemed to disappear from their very sight in the blink of an eye, yet unlike the visitor from another world, the man reappeared several feet behind all of them. Each of them quickly turned their attention to him as he simply stood there, snapping his fingers soon after. In that instant, the air around suddenly blasted several sharp bursts, each one close to a vital vein or organ on each of their persons. It was clear that if he wanted, the Avatar of Chronos could have easily killed each of them in that very moment. Again they were reminded of the power he wielded, each of them paralyzed by the power they just witnessed firsthand.

"…what in the world…?" the noblewoman questioned as the air became still.

"Now then, do I still have ten seconds of your time?" the man asked, reaching for the two swords on his belt now. "I'll have you know that you're gonna have to invest a lot more if you expect to get to Emeraude. Prepare yourself!"

Again he disappeared from everyone's sight, only to appear in the center of all of them in the blink of an eye. His right arm quickly swung downward, slicing at Gaius with the blue blade in his hand as he stepped forward. The speed of his cut was great, just barely missing the Rieze Maxian king as he jumped backward. However this didn't stop the Demon King from striking again with the same sword, swinging it one more time as he took another step. This time their blades clashed for a mere moment, acting as a sort of signal for Alvin and Leia to charge in now. Yet Sekundes quickly saw through their charge, his body spinning now, his arms extending outward so that he could cut all those that dared come close. Out of impulse, all three jumped backward from his cut, evading his successive slashes.

"Demon Fang!" Alvin tried striking from a distance.

"Really now?" the Lord of Time and Space sighed. "Fierce Demon Fang!"

His next swing was more powerful than the last, the ground quaking with the moment the blue blade in his right hand struck the earth. A shockwave of mana surged from the floor in that instant, the projectile immediately swallow the former mercenary's attack as it charged in his direction.

"Go Teepo!" the young teacher tried to attack now.

The plush immediately charged straight toward Sekundes now, attempting to pull him in as he absorbed the air around him. Yet it seemed to have no effect on the Avatar of Chronos, the man simply swatting him away with the flat side of the plain-looking sword on his left. The moment he shoved the puppet away however, he soon realized the error in underestimating his opponents.

"Binding Sphere!" the Great Spirit chanted.

In that instant, even the Demon King found himself being pulled into the miniature vortex. It was a struggle for even him to remain in place as he tried to hold his ground, but he soon found himself suddenly being pulled even closer as he blunt impact shoved him from the back.

"Take this!" Elle yelled as she delivered a single jumping kick to her foe's spine.

"Damn!" Sekundes couldn't help but curse.

Not wanting to waste this opportunity, the former butler now struck, throwing a trio of daggers into their foe, each of the steel pieces embedding themselves on the man's arms and one of his legs. Unable to move, the Lord of Time and Space found himself being pulled into the dark sphere, the arte crushing him from the outside-in. Yet the party dared not let up on their attack at this point, the Lord of Spirits and her lover now charging in once more.

"Ready?" Milla questioned as their Allium Orbs became in sync with one another.

The young researcher spun his body counter clockwise, extending his leg outward as he took to the air upon impacting the Demon King. The Lord of Spirits soon copied his movement, spiraling upward but striking with her sword instead. The moment they both reached the peak of their jumps, Milla pushed all of her weight forward, turning her jump into a front flip with her weapon leading the way.

However, their linked arte was soon interrupted, her nemesis having found the strength to finally defend, blocking Milla's next strike in an x-like fashion with both blades. The two then pushed each other away in that moment, using the failed strike as a platform to jump backwards, only to leap back at one another the moment their feet touched the floor. Clang, clang, clang! Again and again the metal of their blades continued to ring against one another, the velocity of their strikes increasing the closer they came to the floor once again.

"Seriously, is that all you got?" Sekundes jeered his nemesis.

"Death Knell!" Milla chanted her next arte's name.

A cloud of dust erupted the moment they both struck the floor, the shockwave knocking each of the Lord of Spirits' allies backward. For a moment the smoke had enveloped the entire vicinity, the victor of the fight still unknown. The young researcher immediately tried to wade through the darkened clouds as soon as he rose, crying her name as he ventured into the dirty mist.

"Milla!"

The smoke was beginning to disappear now, but much to his relief, the Lord of the Spirits still stood, or rather, was attempting to stand. Her nemesis was standing in the center of a tiny crater now, his swords still crossed in an x-fashion to block Milla's last strike. It seemed like the two of them were in a standstill, with neither gaining the advantage over the other.

"Milla…?" Jude called out to her once again.

"Jude…, everyone, stand back!" the Savior of the World ordered her comrades. "This fight… I must be the one to end, so please…!"

"…I see you got yourself a new sword," Sekundes commented, acting rather nonchalantly as he spoke. "I'm surprised it can actually withstand my own."

"That's more than what can be said about yours," the Lord of Spirits snidely retorted.

In that instant, the sound of metal cracking began to echo throughout the vicinity. The saber in Sekundes' left hand was starting to develop a web of fractures, the ruptures spreading throughout the entire surface rather quickly. Noticing this, Sekundes immediately released the sword in his left hand and jumped backward, the impact of Milla's delayed strike once again causing a small cloud of dust to erupt into the air. For a moment it seemed as if he successfully evaded the Lord of Spirits, only to find her leaping out of the smoke now, both hands wrapped around her blade as she swung it from the side.

"Hah!" she cried with attack.

The cut was supposed to be perfect; there was no way he should have been able to evade it whatsoever. The power behind it was enough to defeat any foe, regardless of whether they were wearing armor or not. It was a perfect strike, it was a blow to end this feud. Yet it was still not enough.

"Freeze!" he suddenly ordered.

The Lord of Spirits found her body unmoving the moment he spoke those words. Time had once again become frozen, the action of her comrades and their expressions locked in place. Though she was fully conscious and could see and everything that was still occurring, her body would still not move to her will.

"I thought this was supposed to only take ten seconds," her nemesis mocked as time remained still. "It's been about two minutes now and you're not even close to beating me."

Swinging the broken saber to the side, several halos began to illuminate around the weapon, engulfing it into a white light as orbs in the shape of a clock's face appeared in front of it. Within seconds, the light began to expand, the hands on the clock moving backward rapidly, the sword once again taking shape in the man's hand, completely unbroken and unscathed as if it were brand new. It was at that moment that Milla was reminded of the power he borrowed from Chronos, the ability to not simply heal or repair, but the ability to reverse time itself.

"I can literally do this all day, Milla Maxwell," Sekundes continued to taunt. "Come on, time's still ticking."

"Unfortunately for you, I don't have time to waste!"

The flow of time began to move again, the Lord of Spirits acting upon instinct as she continued her charge, her sword slicing against the wind as she ran. The Lord of Time and Space also followed, rushing in quickly with both of his blades at his side. This time it was he who struck first, striking with upward with the weapon in his left hand, the weapon in his right immediately following after. Milla quickly saw his first strike, jumping back after his initial slash, barely moving her blade forward just in time to block his second. Her foe didn't stop however, spinning his body as he extended his arms, both of his cuts missing this time as the Lord of Spirits ducked underneath his strike, pushing all of her weight into her arms as she lifted her body upward in a spiral-like fashion.

"Cloud Pierce!" Milla chanted the name of her arte.

A spiral kick upward, he believed he anticipated her next attack correctly, but to his surprise, the attack was little than a feint. In mid-jump, she cancelled her spin, slashing outward instead as her feet met with the floor. The Avatar of Chronos barely deflecting the single strike the Lord of Spirits had prepared, his body even more unprepared as she delivered several more slashes as she quickly rose to her feet and charged at the same time. Her attacks were swift and relentless, cutting at him from every possible direction, not once letting up her offense she followed through with her charge.

"Do we really have to do this?" Sekundes questioned as they fought. "Why do you insist that we fight to begin with?"

"Because this is my duty!" Milla replied, as convicted as ever as she swung her blade.

For the first time, she seemed to have him completely on the defense, each of her successive strikes coming closer and closer to meeting his flesh. Even the expression on Sekundes' face was changing now, his cocky and smug look now replaced with struggle. Finally she saw it, a faint streak of red that escaped just an inch of his cheek, her blade finally having cut through the Demon King himself. Believing she could end this battle now, the Lord of Spirits charged once more with all her might, each of the four elements at her command engulfing her as she struck.

"Overdrive!" Milla chanted.

She had him beat; this was to end the destined feud here and now. He was certainly a strong opponent, perhaps one that would have been her equal if he hadn't underestimated her. This time he would be defeated, this time there wouldn't be a need for her to risk her or her child's life to achieve victory. She wanted to believe this, but at the same time, she had anticipated his next move.

The world around her began to suddenly move at a snail's pace for the second time, her own body included. Yet instead of taking advantage of his power as he could have earlier, her foe simply stood there with his arms crossed and his sword sheathed, using his words once more.

"You speak of duty as if you're obligated to fulfill this task given to us," Sekundes began to speak. "Hasn't it ever crossed your mind that maybe, just maybe, there be something more to it than us fighting throughout all of time. Tell me, why do we even have to fight to begin with? Why does this little dance between Maxwell and Sekundes continue throughout every era, throughout all of time? Isn't enough that we simply exist to begin with?"

"Simply exist? The roles we were given cannot simply have us 'simply exist!'" Milla retorted. "I am Maxwell, the Lord of Spirits. It is my duty to ensure peace between the Human and Spirit Realms; I cannot 'simply exist', I must fulfill my mission no matter what the cost. Stopping you here and now is just one part of my duty, one that I shall carry out with every fiber of my being!"

"You really do take things too seriously," the man sighed again. "And here I was thinking I could just have a talk with you. If that's the case, it looks like you need to open your eyes a little more. Tetra Assault!"

It was as if the elements themselves betrayed her in that very moment, the element of fire hitting her with his first strike, a downward punch that struck the back of her head. As if to mock her further, an uppercut imbued with the element of water followed, this strike meeting with her chin. The element of earth was next, coming forth from his back leg which leapt forward, striking her left shoulder. The final strike was that of wind, the element bursting forward and pushing her foe past her as he pushed his other foot against face. The moment his final blow made its mark, the pacing of time had returned to normal, the Lord of Spirits being pushed backward as the blunt impacts finally began to reverberate throughout her body in the same instant.

Not willing to give in, the Lord of Spirits could only tighten the grip on her sword as she fell, lunging it straight into the ground once again to prevent her from fully falling. The steel screeched as it ate away the ground, the weapon sparking as it cut deeper into the metal floors as her fall decelerated. Before she could fully stop however, her nemesis had disappeared from sight once again. Recognizing his previous tactics, she quickly withdrew her blade from the ground now, raising it upward just in time to block her foe's next strike.

"Sword Rain!" he chanted his next arte's name.

Again his strikes were almost impossible for the eye to register, forcing Milla to act on the defensive once more. The rapid stabs only accelerated with every lunge, each stab practically turning into a blur of flashing metal. The attack left itself with no openings, his power seemingly making it impossible to counter. Yet from the corner of her eye, she saw this attack was merely a distraction, a ploy for his next attack as his right arm began to slice upward.

"Raining Tiger Blade!"

A sharp pain seared into the Lord of Spirit's cheek thereafter, her foe's blue blade having managed to cut her just below her eye as he rose to the air. Ignoring the pain she followed up with her own attack, attempting to meet him halfway as sliced upward with her own jump. Yet much to her dismay, his attack was not over, his jump now turning into a front flip with both swords hammering downward with his strike.

Clang! Again their blades met for a brief moment, the two Spirits pushing themselves backward immediately after the strike, only to continue their assaults immediately after. The steel of their blades continued to eat away at each other, sparks, pieces of metal and even drops of blood escaping with each cut.

"You stick to your guns, I'll give you that," Sekundes complimented as the continued to exchange blows. "Do you truly think I'm going to end the world? Do you exactly know how I'm going to do it? Can you tell me why I want to do it?"

"Enough!" Milla spat as she shoved her opponent away with her next blow.

Her sword slashed forward with all her might, her foe once again disappearing before the steel could eat at his flesh. Anticipating he would strike from behind she quickly turned with her weapon ready, but much to her surprise, he was nowhere to be found. Yet in that next second, she felt his presence once more, his breath creeping down her neck, his body again falling headfirst toward the ground as it did when they first met, his voice uttering a single word which slithered through her every nerve in her body.

"Gotcha!"

Another sharp sensation quickly emanated through every fiber of her self, her left arm barely able to stop her fall as all of her weight suddenly pushed toward the ground. Her will pushed her to continue however, yet the Lord of Spirits found herself still in shock from the cut, unable to move anything but her head, her eyes grimacing at her nemesis who once again stood behind her with a nonchalant look on his face.

"I could kill you here and now if I wanted," the Lord of Time and Space said rather coldly, placing the flat side of his sword on Milla's shoulder, the edge just before her neck. "In fact, I could've killed you, your friends, your baby, and everyone and everything in this world in no time at all with the power I've been granted."

"I won't let you!"

Her conviction overtook the pain in that moment, her body immediately spinning out of her nemesis' blade as she rose to her feet, slashing outward as she stood. Despite her escape, the Lord of Time and Space simply remained where he stood, the grip on his sword now loosened. Thinking he was trying to catch her off guard, the Lord of Spirits placed both hands around her sword's hilt, angling the blade downward in a forty-five degree angle and shifting her body so that her left side faced her nemesis. Even though she was prepared to attack, Sekundes simply stood there, opting to speak instead of fight once again.

"Tell me, who was it that dictated that Sekundes will destroy the world and everything in it?" the Demon King questioned. "Who was it that placed in the roles of savior and destroyer? Who said we had to play the parts we were given?"

She didn't want to listen to his words, she never once questioned her role as Maxwell, and yet like the many instances as of late, she found her resolve waning. Milla did not want to acknowledge anything the man said, she would not want to believe any of it. And yet she found herself questioning the validity of his words now.

All the old myths and legends mentioned that Maxwell and Sekundes were destined to fight at the end of era, that the Lord of Time and Space was to bring about the destruction of the world itself. It was Maxwell's duty as the Lord of Spirits to prevent that destruction, to stop Sekundes himself every time he appeared. It was a simple tale that always echoed throughout history, and yet, for the first time, Milla realized how flawed the tale truly was.

Why would Sekundes want to destroy the world? If he truly had the power to manipulate time as Chronos, he could easily use that power to destroy it all in the blink of an eye, literally. Yet every myth and legend that mentioned his name never had him use this ability whatsoever. It was always the clashing of their mystic artes that brought the end of an era, the clash between the Lord of Time and Space's Laser and the Lord of Spirits' Meteor Storm. Yet not once in their meetings had Sekundes once used this Laser that was associated with the old tales. In fact, why would he even show the party, or especially herself, mercy?

"Did I finally get something through that thick skull of yours?" Sekundes interrupted Milla's thoughts. "Do you not realize the error in the old tales?"

It was more than a single error however, in fact there were several holes throughout. Not just in regard to Sekundes' use of power, but of Maxwell as well. Why was it that only Maxwell was the only one to stop the Demon King; wouldn't the other Primordial Spirits or even the other Great Spirits themselves be able to stop such a threat. What was the cause of their fighting to begin with; a prior relationship between Maxwell and Sekundes had to exist if they would continue fighting for all eternity.

The origin of their conflict was also something that was never mentioned; even if other myths and legends, there was always a reason as to why the villains committed such heinous acts, whether it was simple revenge or misguided beliefs that led them down the path of darkness. In fact, as Elize questioned not long ago, why would Chronos willingly grant someone his power if they were to destroy the Spirits as well? For that matter, couldn't he simply strip that power away if he was the one to grant it to begin with?

"…I…," the Lord of Spirits found herself at a loss for words.

She began to lower her sword now, her eyes now drifting to the floor below her feet. The holes in the tales she was fed for many years overtook her, forcing her to question herself and her resolve yet again. Had this doubt always been there, had she truly been so blinded by her mission as Maxwell that she failed to see such discrepancies? Her role as Maxwell, was she truly not worthy or fit for it?

"Stop confusing her!"

It was her lover that quickly caught her attention at that moment, standing a few inches behind her. It wasn't just him however, it was the rest of their comrades as well. All of them, even the purple-haired girl with whom she had fought just hours ago, were standing by her side. The unwavering conviction in their eyes firmly told the Lord of Spirits that they supported her cause wholeheartedly, in spite of what this man was saying.

"Whether or not there are discrepancies in the old tales, that doesn't excuse your actions!" Jude yelled. "I don't know what your agenda is, but I don't care. You're allying yourself with Emeraude, a woman who clearly has nothing but selfish ambitions. Even though she seeks to bring about the rebirth of her world, she's willing to sacrifice our own to do it. You talk about why should you even fulfill the roles you've been given when you're obviously fulfilling it as we speak!"

"…Jude…"

The Lord of Spirits' eyes widened at that very moment, her lover's words reaching straight into her soul. Her conviction was renewed now, the grip around her sword tightened, her arm slashing the weapon at the air before she settled into her fighting stance. As she stood there, she felt her lover's presence drawing closer, her eyes turning beside her to find the young researcher also preparing a similar fighting stance. For a moment their eyes met, the very image causing a soft smile to fall upon their lips, their resolve as strong as ever.

"Seriously, after my little speech, you still want to fight?" Sekundes shrugged his shoulders.

"Sekundes, I will admit that your words have some validity," Milla admitted. "However, your actions as of late only reinforce my belief that you are attempting to end our current era! How you side with Emeraude, the destruction you've brought about by allying with the Splintered, and the fact that you still attack my friends! As per my mission of Maxwell, no, as a person who resides in this current era, I will stop you!"

"Guess there's no other way around it in then," her nemesis groaned.

With the savior and destroyer once again reaffirming their beliefs, they started to rush at the other as humanly possible. Swinging his left arm to the side, a familiar column of light cast itself into his hand. The saber he wielded took shape the moment he closed his hand, the grip on the blue-bladed sword in his right tightening the moment the other weapon materialized. The sword in Milla's hands also tightened, the edge of her steel gliding against the metal ground and sparking as she ran.

Clang! The three blades crossed in a single swing, meeting for less than a second before the next blow followed. Using only the weapon in his right hand, Sekundes shoved Milla's blade to the right, his left arm then lunging forward. His lunge was stopped however, the young researcher having rushed in time to deflect the strike with one of his gauntlets. His left foot came forward now, planting itself in their nemesis' abdomen, the Lord of Spirits now rushing in again, her sword then cutting outward with her next strike. Using his saber as a shield, the Lord of Time and Space allowed his weapon to shatter upon impact, dropping the broken blade as his left palm lunged forward.

His fingers immediately pressed inward the moment his palm met with her face, the pressure immediately sending a dull sensation throughout her skull. Yet Jude came to her rescue this time despite her orders, striking the man's wrist with a slight uppercut with his left arm before his body moved inward again, using a straight punch with his right arm, embedding it in Sekundes' stomach. The pain was quickly dulled however, the Lord of Time and Space immediately retaliating as he slashed outward with his remaining sword. This time it was Milla's turn to come to Jude's rescue, their swords striking eating away at each other with the next blow. This meeting was again brief, the Lord of Spirits already preparing her next strike.

"Whirling Assault!" she attempted her next arte.

"Whirling Assault!" her foe surprisingly chanted the same name of his following arte.

It was as if both were in sync at that moment, their swords crashing against each other from the same angle, their bodies also moving in the same exact motions as they spun with nearly every step, their blades gracefully eating away at one another again. With the final cut, they both jumped away, again as if in sync, the two of them then both quickly chanting their next arte and hurling it at the same time.

"Blaze forth! Fireball!"

The two incantations immediately burst upon their meeting, the embers and smoke immediately blinding the Lord of Spirits and filling her lungs with the darkened smoke. Knowing that her foe had survived the blast, she telegraphed his next blow, jumping to the air and swinging her sword upward, blocking his hammer-like structure.

"I should've known you'd guess that right," her foe surprisingly complimented.

It seemed like he was toying with her; every move that she made, every cut she dealt, every spirit arte she cast, she knew that it was just as he predicted. Even if he could predict or even mirror her artes, she knew there was one thing he could not mimic, despite their weakened power due to her current state.

"Efreet! Flames!" she summoned one of her loyal servants.

In that instant, the Great Spirit of Fire appeared from nothingness, a raging inferno immediately bursting from whence he appeared, the fires roaring upward like a volcano bursting. Even though his summoning was weaker than usual, the Lord of Spirits took a gamble in trying to catch him off guard. She believed that he thought he would not summon any of her Four because of their weakened states, that her concern for the Human and Spirit Worlds would not allow it. Yet again, she found herself in shock, the man having predicted her summoning, countering with his own.

"Pluto! Shield!"

Much to her shock, another Great Spirit appeared before the Demon King, protecting him from Efreet's fires, taking the brunt of the fire in his place while covering herself with bone-laced shield. The fires died upon contact, the skull-like face of the Lord of the Underworld then peeking from its side almost like a child, innocently greeting the Lord of Spirits instead.

"Heya, Maxwell, it's been a while," Pluto spoke.

"Sylph!" Milla called her next servant.

Not wanting to wait for her foe's next attack, the Lord of Spirits summoned the Great Wind Spirit next, commanding her servant to safely send her and Efreet to the ground. Mimicking the savior's second summoning again, the Lord of the Underworld took hold of her master, taking him into her arms as she brought him safely to the ground, stopping several feet away. Once again the savior and destroyer were at a standstill, neither one gaining the upperhand over the other.

"Looks like we're still evenly matched," Sekundes grinned.

"Hey, forget about us?" a high pitched voice then caught the man's attention.

Turning around, the Demon King then found himself jumping backward as several metal projectiles rained upon him. His focus then turned to the Spirius recruit now standing before him, her body adorned in a familiar blue shirt and similar tie. It wasn't just her clothes that stopped him however; even the way she drew her twin blades and the way she held them was eerily familiar. A reverse combat grip with the blade pointed away from the ground, the weapons themselves held with the steel held perpendicular to its user's arms. Seeing the girl stand here like this sent a chill in that man's spine, memories he wished to forget coming to the forefront once more.

"Gotcha!"

His recollection was enough to distract him, the Lord of Time and Space soon finding a blunt pain reverberating throughout his entire being. It was the editor that struck this time, striking him twice with her staff, hitting him with each end in consecutive hits to the side of his neck and then side. The Demon King quickly tried to retaliate, slashing outward at Leia with all his might, only to have his blow deflected by another. This time it was the eldest man in the group who stopped him with a single swing, following up with several more slashes of his lithe blade.

"Rage Crescendo!"

"Pluto!" the Demon King attempted to order his servant as he jumped away.

Again the monstrous Spirit tried to defend her master, however her shield quickly stopped before it could protect. Muzét's hair had managed to take hold of the Great Spirit's shield much to her disgust, the Rieze Maxian king now charging straight for the Lord of the Underworld, taking to the air as his body set itself ablaze.

"Pale Ghost!"

"Pluto withdraw!" Sekundes surprisingly ordered his servant.

Without using his power, the Avatar of Chronos quickly jumped backward to evade the king's initial strike. Yet he underestimated the monarch, his body quickly turning as he slashed outward immediately after, the blade managing to cut just above his abdomen.

"Lucky shot!"

His retaliation was swift, his sword swinging outward in a crescent motion, the element of ice following the arc of his attack. It was easy enough for Gaius to dodge, the attack little more than a child's play in his eyes much to the aggravation of the Demon King. Before he could follow up however, a sharp pain began emanating from his leg now, his entire body starting to slow down as a result. Looking at the source, he immediately recognized one of the trademark daggers that belonged to the former conductor. Though he was able to withdraw the piece of metal, the damage had already been done.

The former handmaid tried to attack now, jumping in with both swords lunging. Even though the strike was as clear as day, Sekundes found himself unable to move, forcing the Lord of Time and Space to utilize his power once again. A few seconds was all he needed to undue Rowen binding arte, freezing time so that he may provide himself that much needed time. With body able to act again, the Avatar of Chronos took to the air once again, thinking it would allow him to prepare for his next attack With his foes now several feet beneath him, he restored time to its normal flow, believing he was a safe distance away, only to find it otherwise.

"Teepo Copter!"

Again he underestimated his foes, the young teacher seemingly linking with Milla's Allium Orb before the time freeze, giving her insight on how the Demon King would attack next. The blunt strikes from Elize's wand continued to beat at him for several seconds, his left arm swinging outward in an attempt to push her away, his hand flinging earthen projectiles as he did so.

"Get off of me!" he screamed as he attacked.

"Dagger Splash!" the visitor from another world quickly followed up.

Again he miscalculated, the magician's attack was little more than another distraction as the purple-haired girl struck. The power behind her artes echoed within every fiber of his being, mana itself burning to the touch as he tried to withdraw each of the blades. Yet more agony soon followed after he withdrew each one, this time caused by another set of metal projectiles.

"Variable trigger!" the former mercenary had struck now.

His aim was true, each one finding its place on the Demon King's body, distracting him from landing on his feet. A large thud erupted the moment his shoulder struck the ground, another cloud of smoke filling the air as he did so. The pain was beginning to overtake his body now, blood and sweat beginning to merge with one another as he struggled back to his feet. Utilizing his power once again, he then brought his hand to his chest, the same orbs shaped like clocks circling his body this time, the hands of each one turning backward until each of his wounds were closed and fatigue were gone.

Though he used his power to seemingly heal, he quickly realized the error in his ways. It was evident to his opponents now that his power was limited at best; the Lord of Time and Space unable to freeze time and heal himself at the same time. For that matter, it was obvious that he could not continue to use his power whenever he believed it was convenient. He may have borrowed his powers from the Primordial Spirit of Time himself, but it seemed as if even these powers had limitations.

His left arm tried to swing outward again, the familiar beam of light that resembled his broken sword beginning to reform. Again the hands within the illuminated orbs moved backward, only to stop at the 9'oclock mark. Instead of revealing a completely new saber like times before, the weapon that appeared was already filled with cracks, the steel practically exploding within the next second in the same manner it did when Milla last broke it.

"Damn it!" Sekundes cursed at his failed attempt.

"So even your power has its limits…," Jude observed aloud.

"Shut up, just what do you know?!" the man spat, surprisingly breaking out of his usually nonchalant and boastful character. "You have no idea what I'm really capable o-!"

Bang! Bang! Bang! This time it was Gaius's fiancé who struck, firing three bullets from her gun. Though in earlier circumstances the Lord of Time and Space could easily dodge each one or perhaps even cut them, something was different this time. He did attempt to evade or deflect each of the projectiles, but this time, his movements were slow, they were weak. Each of the shots quickly met their mark, piercing through his right arm and shoulder.

"Argh!" their foe surprisingly cried.

The pain from each shot quickly took over in that instant, causing him to drop his remaining sword, his left arm quickly reaching for his injured limb. This pain, it wasn't something he could easily dull for some reason, his body even kneeling as he gripped his wound. It was obvious at this point that his power had weakened significantly now.

His left arm attempted to cast his trademark arte again, the clock-like orbs covering his fresh wounds. The arms within started to move, their speed much slower than before and the limbs somewhat struggling. Time would not rewind however, the wounds closing for a brief second before bursting open once again, his voice crying out in pain in the same manner as seconds ago.

"Not now…," the man grit his teeth. "I can't be out of time yet. There's still…so much I have to do…"

It became more obvious now what his limitations were, the Exsphere engraved in the back of his left hand was no longer glowing brightly, its radiance now pale and weakly blinking. He was short of breath, his right arm unable to even pick up his fallen sword. In Milla's eyes, he was no different than any ordinary man, and yet there was something else about him, something she recognized.

The moment she stared into his pink eyes, she saw something…familiar. She felt a never-ending darkness, air as cold as the harshest of winters, but at the same time, a feeling of content. It seemed like this was to be eternity, this was simply fate. However, it was also not meant to be.

"You cannot die yet," she heard Chronos' voice. "You have yet to fulfill your true role."

Though the memory was brief and foggy at best, it was enough to capture the Lord of Spirits' full attention. It was clear now that this man before her did not choose to become the current Lord of Time and Space of his own free will, but it was forced upon him by the Primordial Spirit of Time. Who he was and what his fate was to be were still unknown to Milla, but oddly, she could fully comprehend it all, as if she herself had experienced it.

"Hold on, stay back," Jude's voice returned Milla to the present. "We don't know if he still-"

"There's not many Humans who can say they've thwarted someone with the power of a Primordial Spirit," the Lord of Spirit looked up, finding the noblewoman now approaching her nemesis. "I'm sure the number of people who have killed such individuals is even lower."

"You idiot, stand down!" even Muzét tried to stop her.

Much to Milla's shock, Gaius's fiancé was now standing over her nemesis, her pistol now pointed directly at her foe's skull. Again her haughty and reckless behavior had blinded her to the truth of the situation. Even if she was descended from a long line of Elympion soldiers, her personal ego was once again getting the best of her.

"Lady Julia, get away from him!" Gaius tried ordering now. "Can't you see he's only baiting you in?!"

Yet his fiancé could only laugh at the situation, laugh at how a mere group of Humans could kill the equivalent of a Primordial Spirit. No, this was more that just them killing a Spirit, this was part of her revenge. This man, this Spirit, he was part of the attack that happened in the EX Laboratories facility two days ago. If that was the case, then his death, his demise, was well deserved.

"Die…," the noblewoman simply said.

Bang! Another pull of the trigger, another life that was to be taken; her aim was perfect, it was point blank, there was no way she could have missed. Yet here she was, standing before a now empty floor, her target nowhere in sight. For a moment Julia found herself confused, believing that her mind was possibly playing tricks on her. But she soon realized it was no trick, that reality had quickly caught up with her.

"You thought you could kill me?!" a blunt pain suddenly erupted from the noblewoman's gut.

The Lord of Time and Space had done it again, managing to use his power one last time to bring himself to safety, reappearing just now so that he could counter with an uppercut to Julia's stomach. The impact was enough to cause the noblewoman to vomit a thick crimson residue from her mouth, the following punch to the back of her skull knocking her to the floor, a small crater forming around her the moment she struck the ground. It was clear at this point that the Demon King was no longer holding back, grabbing the woman by the hair immediately after, delivering a third punch to her already battered face.

"Lady Julia!" Gaius cried.

"I've got her!" Elize tried to cast one of her healing artes. "First A-!"

"Gremlin's Lair!"

Like the battle two days ago, a dark bubble surrounded the Lord of Time and Space, preventing Elize's arte from entering the vicinity. Not wasting any time, the last descendent of Kresnik immediately activated her watch, her arms immediately lunging forward with her new form's spear. Clang! Clang! Clang! It was different this time around; whereas in their previous encounter, a single strike was enough to break through the darkened forcefield, the same weapon was causing little more than chips this time around.

"What the?!" Elle exclaimed as the spear bounced off.

"We must break through!" Rowen ordered.

With his next stab, the former conductor immediately found something unexpected as he withdrew his blade. A black mist flowed onto the steel of his rapier, falling down almost like blood. It was at that moment he saw the pair of red orbs that were now staring back at him from where he stabbed. More of these crimson circles suddenly began to open around this black mass now, its body beginning to break apart in a web of cracks. No, this mass was actually many creatures, beings that had no place in the Human Realm, beings that had not even stepped foot in the Human Realm for millennia.

"A Forbidden Spirit?!" Muzét quickly realized what they were now up against.

"The Great Spirit of the Forsaken," Milla further explained. "The one who inhabits thousands upon millions of bodies yet shares a single consciousness. Gremlin's Lair!"

"It doesn't matter what this thing is," Leia said as she continued to pound away at the united mass. "We have to save Lady Julia!"

As if triggered by her next strike, the Great Spirit's many selves suddenly began to move, dissipating before all of them and surrounding the party as if they were a swarm of bats. Clawing, scratching, biting, the devilish spirit was relentless in its assault, quickly sending the Lord of Spirits and companions to her knees. It was clear that their foe's latest summon could easily overpower and kill them at this point, yet it seemed like he was still holding back against them. No, it wasn't just the fact that he was holding back, he wanted them to witness his current actions firsthand.

Sekundes was no longer pulling punches so to speak, his fists and feet repeatedly pounding into the noblewoman. Despite her body being bruised and battered in nearly every inch of herself, she continued to stand, her arm quivering as she tried to aim her gun once again. Immediately recognizing the threat, the Demon King practically ripped the weapon from her hand, his fingers immediately clenching down on it with all of his might, crumbling it into a single ball as if it were a mere piece of paper. She was unarmed now, unable to stand any longer at this point, the noblewoman now sitting on her hands and knees, her consciousness lingering between life and death.

"Come on, we have to break through!" Jude tried to order his comrades.

"Lady Julia, I'm coming!" the Rieze Maxian king tried to rush to her aid once again.

The swarm quickly noticed the monarch's attempts, the infinite swarm now focusing more on the man. For the first time it seemed like the normally calm and collected Gaius was struggling, his slashes merely cutting air no matter how swift he swung his sword. The Forbidden Spirit would only retaliate in his attempts however, their claws and teeth beginning to bite even deeper into the party as they relentless attacked.

"…I don't know how much more I can go on…" the young recruit heaved as her Chromatus-like suit deactivated itself.

"Come on, we can't give up!" Ivar continued to fight.

Yet their struggles seemed to be in vain. The merciless assault was slowly eating away at them, all of them practically helpless to fight back. All that was necessary was a single attack, Milla thought, a single arte that could potentially free them long enough to come to Julia's aid. Yet Muzét and Elize's dark artes would most likely have little effect against the Forbidden Spirit, and Rowen himself looked to be even more drained than ever.

"I just need an opening…," she then her lover mumble amidst the disarray. "I just need a few seconds for a clear path so I can reach him…"

Again the responsibility fell on Milla's hands. She was Maxwell, the savior of this world, it was only natural it would fall upon her shoulders once again. There was one arte that she had not utilized, one that was not known to her eleven and ten years ago, a spirit arte that her predecessor once used many times in the past, an arte she herself had yet to master. It was a gamble to even attempt such an attack, but with no other choice, the Lord of Spirits swung her arm outward and chanted her arte's incantation.

"Gravity take shape, enrapture those to my will… Tractor beam!"

Streams of green mana suddenly enveloped the ground now, the swirling upward into columns, the beams then merging into one and creating a large bubble that surrounding the party and their attackers. With the wave of her arm upward, the grotesque creatures and the bubble swiftly flew toward the heavens, the bubble seemingly passing through the Lord of Spirits and her allies as if it didn't exist. The bubble itself began to condense itself the moment it was a safe distance away, closing with the Lord of Spirits' fist crushing the many masses into a single ball. Yet her work was not done however, her arm then coming down quickly like a hammer, slamming Gremlin's Lair into the ground once again, its many selves still captured.

"Do it now!" Milla tried to order her lover.

"It's time!" the young researcher chanted as he pounded his fists together, his body then rushing toward their foe with all his might.

"Gremlin's Lair, withdraw!" their target suddenly disappeared with the wave of their nemesis's hand.

With his servant now gone, the Lord of Time and Space now turned to his new opponent, drawing his sword once again. His speed was predictable the man thought, it was something even he could stop with his current condition. This charge, this attack, he knew it all too well; he had witnessed it many times before, yet never experienced it firsthand. His fist was just inches before him now, but Sekundes did not fall back or linger.

"Jude!" his lover cried as his body came to sudden stop.

He didn't notice it at first, he didn't even truly realized what had happened until a few seconds later. At first he thought it was just his body simply slowing considerably, only to come to a stop the moment he felt a tingling in chest. The pain quickly intensified, the source then grabbing his immediate attention. The moment he found a slab of blue steel protruding from his body, it was then that Jude realized that at the last moment, the Lord of Time and Space had raised his sword, simply pointing it forward and allowing the young researcher to simply run himself through the steel.

"…it's over…," Sekundes simply said.

Not wanting this opportunity to be wasted, the man plunged the weapon further, stopping the moment his sword's hilt was lying flat against the young researcher's body. A splash of red escaped Jude's mouth for a mere second, the steel of the man's sword surprisingly cold, yet also flowing like water. He felt his body growing limp as he stood there, the man's left arm now wrapping around him, holding him close as darkness began to take him.

"Jude!" even the Lord of Spirits' voice began to dull in his ears.

He felt his body growing limp, the weight of his body slowly lifting. Even the sharp edge of the sword embedded within him began to disappear, the air around him becoming weightless. The crimson rivers that flowed from the crater planted in his chest were flowing more quickly as the sensation of his limbs grew duller.

From his blurring vision, he saw a pair of familiar pink eyes. For a moment, he thought they were his eyes, the pupils of the man who killed him. Yet when he stared into them, he saw otherwise. The haziness around the pupils, the biting of one's lip, the single tear that fell from their face, it was a familiar presence. He felt their sadness then, he felt their regret, he felt their sorrow, he heard…their voice.

"…I'm sorry…," he thought heard the voice say. "…but…"

"…you need to die!" that man's voice quickly interrupted.

The world around him suddenly appeared once again before his eyes, his own fist launching forward into the person that stood in front of him. The pain of the steel withdrawing from his body quickly erupted throughout his entire being now, the crimson rivers once again pouring onto the floor below with the steel no longer embedded in his flesh. He felt the atmosphere take him further, his weightless body now falling backward, hitting the floor with little more than a deafening thud.

'So this is it…?' he questioned, his word unable to be conveyed through his voice. 'This is…how I'm going to die…?'

"Jude!" her voice growing even more quiet than ever. "Jude!"

The darkness overtook him now, the sounds around him growing mute. He felt the air around him growing colder and colder until there was nothing left but numbness. Even the ground beneath him felt like it was gone. His eyelids had become heavy, his entire being still. This was the end he thought, the end of his journey, the end of his life…

…yet it was then that he heard it. A baby's cry, echoing from the distance. It was loud and it was shrill. Curiosity quickly got the best of him, his eyes then turning to the direction of the young child's voice. It was then that he saw a tiny light, seeing two figures kept within. In it, he saw his lover sitting with a young life held in her arms. He saw her weakly cradling the child, doing her best to put calm it down. Even though she was clearly trying, he saw the look on her face, an empty, sad expression he had barely seen. No, it was more than her saddened face he saw. She looked as if she was malnourished, her arms barely even able to hold the baby. The cries of the child grew louder as he approached them, the empty look in her eyes still glazing over the baby and never averting anywhere else. Even her breath was heavy as she simply sat there, her consciousness fading with every second.

"Milla…?" he tried to call to her.

"…how could you Jude…?" he heard her ask in a whisper. "…you said you would watch over her, that you would live on and raise her in my stead. Our baby… Do you intend to have her grow up with no parents at all?!" the Lord of Spirits turned to the young researcher now.

He felt a fire burn inside him the moment he heard her words, the weight of his body returning to him once more. The tears streaming down his lover's face filled him with more vigor with every drop that fell, his fists clenching once again as he heard his child's cries.

"No, no I don't," the young researcher shook his head.

"Then what are you doing?" she questioned. "Get up, Jude Mathis! Stand up and fight for our child once more!"

In that second, the world quickly glazed over his vision once again, his body suddenly moving on its accord. The pain that had overtaken him was gone now, fully replaced by unmatched conviction. A sigh of relief quickly swept through each of the party now, the Lord of Spirits' lips beaming from ear-to-ear as her lover found the strength to stand, her left hand once again sweeping over her belly.

"Jude…"

"…so you can still stand up," the Demon King simply said. "I should have known it would take more than-!"

The Lord of Time and Space's next words were quickly silenced, the young researcher's fist coming forward as swift and fiercely as ever. A second punch and then a kick followed, his next attacks only increasing in speed as he hammered into his lover's nemesis, his body moving so fast that it was almost impossible for even Sophie and Milla to see.

"My fists will open the heavens!" the young researcher chanted as he relentlessly continued his assault.

A flurry of swift punches and kicks soon followed, the Demon King managing to block each strike with his own fists. Though he tried to match Jude's speed, the man still struggled to counter each blow, his body staggering with each successful and even failed hit. Noticing this, it only pushed the young researcher to continue to go faster, to hit harder, the culmination of his power then collecting into his next punch.

"Final Fury!" Jude chanted his mystic arte's name.

The single blow quickly knocked the Avatar of Chronos backward several feet, sending him straight toward the door he was desperately guarded. Yet it seemed like the man was still able to fight, leaping toward the young researcher once again. Despite his bravado, Jude found himself succumbing to his injuries, the pain he had held back exploding throughout his entire body. Yet another quickly charged forward, her blade sailing against slicing the wind as the ground itself caught on fire.

"Now!" it was Milla's turn this time.

The steel in her hands quickly slashed into her foe, the razed earth eating away his feet, only the flames quickly dying, only to be replaced by a geyser that sprung upward with the rise of her sword.

"Come!" she chanted. "And Gather!"

Wasting no time, her left arm then swung upward, the air then curving into the shape of blades, her body also taking to the sky with her next attack.

"Combine! Take shape!" the Lord of Spirits continued, her following attack summoning javelins of earth to strike her foe. "And be my blade! Elemental Mastery!"

The four elements rained down upon her nemesis now, the surge of mana enough to obliterate even the strongest of enemies. However, the savior already knew firsthand that the Demon King was not one to be underestimated, that he could still possibly stand after two Mystic Artes. Sensing her lover's thoughts thorough their linked Allium Orbs, she realized they had both thought the same thing. Knowing this, they both prepared for their final assault.

"Ready?" she questioned.

Their strength renewed, they both charged, their movements in perfect synchronization, swiftly striking their nemesis with their fists and blade.

"Humans…," the young researcher began to chant as they both struck the Demon King from opposing.

"…and spirits…" the Lord of Spirits continued, the two of them striking again in perfect unison.

"…shine bright…" Jude broke the chain of their synchronized attack, launching their foe into air with an uppercut.

"…as one!" Milla quickly followed, slashing their nemesis twice more as she took to the air, knocking him back toward the ground.

"Bonds…," the savior's lover charged into the air once more, his fist leading the way.

"…eternal!" the savior herself plummeted with her sword ready.

"Tiger Blade Sigma!"

A single synchronized strike quickly followed, the impact of their strike clearly visible to all. A look of pain and shock was now plastered on their enemy's face, the grip on his blue blade quickly loosening, the sword clattering the floor as if he were nothing more than a piece of trash. The two who initiated the strike soon met with the floor, the two of them barely able to catch themselves from completely falling over. Both of them were drawing breath heavily, their bodies entirely drenched in their own sweat and blood. Despite their fatigue, they had done it; they had defeated the Avatar of Chronos, they had defeated the destroyer of this era.

"Jude…," the Lord of Spirits turned beside her to find her lover panting.

"Milla…," the young researcher returned her gaze.

A soft smile fell upon the two's lips at that moment, both of them now falling to the floor their arms and legs outstretched, but their hands tightly gripping one another. In that moment, it felt like a large weight had fallen off of their shoulders, the fires within them cooling with every breath they savored.

"Jude, Milla!" their comrades now hurried over to their aid.

"Are you all right, Jude?" Leia questioned, her eyes concentrating on his still bleeding wound.

"Hold on, let me apply a healing arte," Elize ordered.

"Milla, do you know how reckless that was?!" Muzét huffed. "Do you realize you put the baby-?"

"Reckless or not, she and Jude managed to overwhelm the Demon King," Ivar interrupted. "And here we all were to witness such a grandiose event."

"So then is it over?" Alvin questioned, his eyes now locked on what the fresh corpse of their nemesis.

"Sekundes, the Lord of Time and Space, surely he had to be the most powerful foe we had or will ever fight," Rowen lectured. "With his death, perhaps now this era can continue on its current path."

"That's fine and dandy and all, but what about Julia?" Elle questioned as she watched the Rieze Maxian king approach her unconscious body.

"She tried fighting that man by herself when he summoned that barrier," Sophie said a matter-of-factly. "I can't even begin to think what he could have done to her in that small amount of time. I don't like saying this, but I don't think she could have…," her voice began to trail away.

"Lady Julia, are you all right?!" Gaius took his fiancé into his arms. "Lady Julia?!"

He was calling her from the top of lungs, he was saying her name with every ounce of his strength, but it was not enough to garner a response. This was not the first time the Rieze Maxian king had someone die on him, in fact, it would hardly be the last. Yet there something strange as he held her; there was no grief in his heart, there were no tears running from his eyes, there was no knot in his throat. There was simply…nothing.

Perhaps he had grown accustomed to losing comrades in the battle, perhaps he had seen too many die before his eyes, but this, this was supposed to be different. This woman was to be his bride, this woman was to be the queen of his people, this woman was to bear his children. Yet as he held her, he felt not a tinge of sadness or regret. He knew it was cruel, he knew it wasn't fair to her memory, but the truth was, he just couldn't feel anything for her.

"…I'm sorry, Lady Julia…," was all he could muster to say without a shred of emotion in his voice. "I really didn't mean for any of this to happen."

The party could only look on as they observed what they believed was Gaius mourning over his fiancé. Though victory was apparently theirs, the Lord of Spirits felt a sudden spark jolt through her entire body in that moment. In her ears she could still hear it, on her skin she could still feel it, on her breath she could still taste it. The Lord of Time and Space, the man that was her nemesis, he…still lived…

"Gaius, get away!" Milla quickly warned.

Her warning came too late however, the Demon King now standing once more despite the many cuts and bruises now rampant on his body. The way he stood before the kneeling king, it was as if he towered the great monarch himself. Yet he was obviously fatigued, his blue sword being used as a cane as he nearly tripped over it. Seeing their foe rise again, the Rieze Maxian king quickly took hold of his sword, swinging at the Avatar of Chronos in one fell swoop. Instead of dodging or even blocking the cut, Sekundes simply brought his hand onto the blade, using his palm to stop the cut as his fingers tightly took hold of the back of the curved steel.

"What?!" Gaius exclaimed, unable to pull his weapon away from the man's grip.

"You and me have an iron will…," Sekundes panted, stepping toward the Lord of Spirits as he spoke.

Again Gaius attempted to strike, letting go of his sword as his hand curled into a fist. Still grasping the blade of the king's weapon, he simply swatted at its owner, striking him with the sword's hilt and releasing it from the grasp in the same motion. The blow was strong, enough to knock even Gaius backward, sending him to the floor at his comrades feet much to their shock.

"Neither of us will ever back down our convictions, no matter what," Sekundes continued. "I know this better than anyone. In fact, you of all people should know this better than anyone!"

The resolve in his voice, for some reason it went straight to Milla's heart. It was that feeling of familiarity again, the feeling that she knew this man for so long, it was the exact same emotion she felt when they first met two days ago. Even now as he struggled to stand, she felt his heart reaching for hers, she felt his resolve mirroring her own.

"Do you really not remember me at all, Milla?" he questioned again, dropping her title altogether. "Did you really forget me and everything we share?!"

Again, who was this man? The things he spoke of, this bond that she and him have, what was it exactly? There's no way she ever knew this person; there was no man like this that she had ever met prior to the events as of late.

No, that wasn't true. She did meet him once, a long time ago. Their time was brief, the bond they shared was one no others could even hope to share, not even with Jude. The memories and emotions were there, but his name, his face, his identity, oddly enough she could still not recall them.

"You really don't know when to call it quits!" the Spirius cadet immediately reached for her watch now.

Placing both hands behind her heirloom, a light quickly enveloped her body, covering her entire form in black. The darkness began to take shape within seconds, protruding slightly into the shape of gear-like pauldrons, gauntlets and boots. Her skin's complexion turned gray, the watch in her hands now extending in shape, transforming into a spear-like device. Despite the battery on her suit already nearly depleted, she reactivated her Promatus, its very sight paralyzing the Lord of Time and Space.

"…don't get in my way, Elle…!" the man snarled as he continued to move forward.

"Don't talk to me as if you know me! Form Destroyer!"

The last descendant of Kresnik charged now with all her might, her polearm leading the charge. Her speed was fast, rivaling that of Ludger when he was at his prime, the power behind her strike also his equal. But to the Lord of Time and Space, it was mere child's play, his already bleeding hand grabbing the point of the spear and stopping her in place.

"No way!" Elle exclaimed.

"It looks close to the Chromatus, but it's a cheap copy compared to the real thing," Sekundes commented.

With the simple wave of his arm, the Demon King threw the cadet back to her allies, the impact of her fall enough to disable her Promatus transformation. The rest of the party immediately drew their weapons again, the hostility in their eyes enough to stop the man in his place. Their anger, the way they way they stood there, the way they raised their weapons, it was clear now that they had moved on and that the Demon King was just another forgotten in page in history.

"…so it's not just her, I see…," the man commented. "It's all of you. To think that Ratatosk was right; I am a horrible actor. But like I said just now, Milla, you and me, we never back down, no matter what!"

There was no need to hold back anymore, there was no reason to stop. His duty, his drive, in that moment he simply forgot it all and gave into that moment. He forgot his mission, he ignored his true calling, he withdrew from the plan.

"You and the people of this world have long since labeled me and everyone who possessed the name 'Sekundes' as 'The Demon King'," he seethed. "I accepted that title, I wore it like a badge of honor like a man whose misinterpreted ideals made him a villain of his era. But for you, for you all to move on and forget me, I can't forgive you, any of you, for it!"

His arms quickly moved outward now, motioning them in a familiar cross-like fashion. Orbs of mana quickly formed behind him, the streams of light streaming into his palms soon after, slowly collecting into a single body that formed between his hands. The air began to swirl around him now, the winds suddenly forming into cyclones that whirled around him. Streams of fire also razed the ground with the passing of time, the element of water also circling around as the ground began to crumble.

"Wh-what is this?!" Leia exclaimed as the elements grew awry.

"No, it can't be!" Ivar exclaimed. "The mystic arte of destruction, the incantation that could only be spoken by the Harbinger of the End… The Sekundes Laser!"

"Blessed by the Lord of Creation, I culminate the light of life into my hands," Sekundes chanted as he charged his Mystic Arte.

"Wait, the light of life?!" Jude caught his words. "Why would he control the powers of life itself if-?"

"We don't have time to think about the details!" Milla ordered. "We need to stop him now!"

Without thinking, the Lord of Spirits led the charge once again, her comrades following close behind. As if the light itself had a will, the beams quickly sprang forth, firing in every possible direction while shielding the Avatar of Chronos. Within seconds, the entire vicinity was filled with a blinding smoke, the heated streams burning everything that it touched. The touch of a single stream was enough to send each of the savior's parties to their knees, stopping them from taking a step forward.

It was strange however. This light that touched them, it caused no pain, no harm; it felt as if something simply told them to stop, as if some sort of divine being were directing the laser. At the same time, it wasn't like a command, but more like it was as if they had each stopped on their own accord.

"What is this?" Elize questioned. "Why are we stopping?"

"It's like something's telling me stop," Alvin added. "But for some reason, I can't fight it…"

"Is this truly the power of the Lord of Time and Space?!" Rowen questioned.

"Fire, water, wind, earth, light, darkness, I command thee to bend to my will to shape this era…," Sekundes continued, the illumination in his hands burning as bright as ever. "Rain upon my foes and those who dare stand before the streams of time itself; I heed that you defy thy blessing of Paracelsus and deliver the Reins of Fate to those who walk down its path…"

"…his words…," Gaius also observed. "…why would he speak of handing the Reins of Fate to mankind if his goal was truly-?"

"Milla, you have to stop him now!" the Great Spirit ordered her sibling. "You can't allow him to finish casting his arte!"

"…I know, Muzét…"

So it had come down to this. The culmination of their destined battle; the casting of the forbidden artes between the savior and destroyer. The Sekundes Laser, in every ancient myth and legend, it was always countered by Maxwell's Meteor Storm. In their journeys together, it was only cast in the Spirit Realm or in her predecessor's Spyrite form, negating a majority of the damage it would normally create in the Human Realm. If she were to cast it here, there was no telling what it could do; true it may destroy her nemesis her and now, but the damage it could cause to the surrounding area, no, the world itself, it could be nothing less than complete destruction.

Yet there was also her foe whose goal was to end this current era. If she were to simply allow him to continue down his current path, then what world would be left for the life that was growing inside her. Chaos, uncertainty, anarchy; these were but a few of the many aspects of the new era the ancient myths spoke of, the new era that Sekundes wished to bring about. Knowing she could not allow her daughter to live in such a world, the Lord of Spirits continued to push on once more.

"What?!" the chaotic elements suddenly came to a stop.

The atmosphere was calm once again, the illuminating mana suddenly dissipating into nothingness. The Lord of Time and Space had stopped his incantation, his arte halted by one he did not expect. The party could only observe in the same state of shock as the Demon King, finding another standing behind him, her fist buried deep into his spine.

"Lady Julia!" Gaius exclaimed.

The noblewoman had regained consciousness somehow, or at least, she seemed to have regained consciousness. Something was different however; her haughty demeanor was entirely gone, and her body standing as if it were little more than a mannequin. Gaius had noticed it before ever so slightly, the feeling of contempt and murder that emanated from her being. Now however, it seemed to be more apparent than ever.

A dark purple aura bordering on black was now radiating from her body, the dark shadow slowly enveloping everything around her. As this body or darkness expanded, the Lord of Spirits and her sister found their stomachs churning, the air around them suffocating them the more they looked at her. This power, this darkness, it was more than simply enveloping everything around the noblewoman, it was acting as an extension of her.

"What in the world?!" Jude exclaimed.

The growing impression was more like a shadow that stood behind her, almost controlling her like a puppet. It had no form of its own at first, but slowly it began to take shape into what seemed like a person at first, but then a monster soon after. The sharpened teeth, the ragged hair, the muzzle-like nose and claw-like nails, though its face was obscured in black, its presence was enough to paralyze each of them with fear.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Alvin exclaimed.

"Lady Julia…?" the Rieze Maxian monarch tried calling out to her once more.

"…this power…," the Demon King coughed, his eyes glaring back at the reawakened noblewoman. "So this is-!"

Her eyes opened now, revealing two empty pupils that were now colored a dirty white. The figure that stood behind her began to disappear, as if he were being absorbed into her. As the essence of the darkness flowed into her, she began to bear her teeth, revealing canines as pronounced as beasts found in the wild and her normally well kept hair slowly became ragged and cluttered. She opened her mouth now, her normally well-mannered, yet haughty voice replaced by an inhuman snarl.

"Lion's Howl!" the noblewoman cried the name of her arte.

Before they couldn't even begin to fathom what they were witnessing, a burst of dark mana suddenly burst from her hand, launching Sekundes forward in the same manner he threw Elle and Gaius just moments ago. Just like that, the Avatar of Chronos was lying on the floor, his body entirely still. For a few seconds, Lady Leonhart simply stood there, watching their nemesis struggle to stay conscious, until the very same battle fell before her.

As she stood there, the entire party could feel a maelstrom of negativity stir within them. Anger, rage, the need to destroy, even Sekundes didn't feel anything of the sort during their battles so far. These negative emotions, for some reason they were spawning from Gaius's fiancé of all people. This power, this dark power that overwhelmed her, at the rate it was increasing, it was as if she was producing Miasma itself, but much worse. This power, it was the very definition of darkness, of evil, of…malevolence.

Her attention then focused on that party at that point, all of them instinctively readying their weapons once again. With her empty eyes, it seemed as if she had forgotten who was friend and who was foe, her open hand reaching out for them as if she were grasping at each of their necks. Just the very motion of her fingers was almost enough to suffocate each of them, the darkness she was emitting somehow spreading unto each of them as she grasped.

Hurt, kill, destroy…, these were just a few words that the voices spoke to each of them. Unlike the sudden command emanating from Sekundes' Laser, the words were more of commands than suggestions, commands that were forcing them to obey. Against their will, they each started to turn their weapons toward one another, their faces each bearing the same dark grin that was now plastered on the noblewoman's face.

"Die…," the voice in each of their heads ordered. "Die! Everybody must die!"

"NO!"

The voices suddenly became silent now, surprisingly halted by the one who tried to kill them just moments ago. The Avatar of Chronos had surprisingly come to their aid, his own fist once again embedding itself in Lady Leonhart's stomach. The blow was not swift and power, yet not fatal. As his hand remained buried in her abdomen, she began to shut her eyes again, the shadows around her slowly fading with her consciousness.

"…what a pain…," Sekundes spat, tossing the unconscious noblewoman back toward his enemies.

"Lady Julia!" Gaius hurried to her side once more.

"Let me help!" Elize ran over as well.

"…just what was that…?" Jude couldn't help but question. "Milla?"

It was a bit anti-climactic, surprising as well. Unexpectedly, Julia had turned the battle over in their favor, but still, she could not argue with the negativity she spread onto everyone in that single moment. That darkness that slowly consumed them, it was like a virus. The fact that each of them, including herself, were powerless to even ignore those voices, it was something that the Lord of Spirits knew she simply could not ignore.

"…no, it's not over yet…," the Avatar of Chronos interrupted Milla's thoughts. "We're still…not done yet…"

"Seriously, why won't you die?!" Leia spat as she readied her staff.

"I am the Avatar of Chronos…," Sekundes said, clenching his left hand into a fist as a he spoke. "I have the power to control time as if I were the Primordial Spirit of Time himself. I-!"

The orb in the back of the man's left hand suddenly burst now, the device shattering into many pieces. The violet light contained within burst outward after, flowing outward like blood as its owner cried in a bloodcurdling scream. His right hand tried to grasp the broken device, his body staggering left and right as the pain seemed to erupt through every nerve in his body.

"His Exsphere, why did it suddenly explode?" the former conductor questioned.

"Now, why now?!" the man screamed between his cries. "No, I still have time, I can't die yet! There's no way I can-! It's you, isn't it?!" he cursed in the direction of the vault-like door. "EMERAUDE!"

The Lord of Time and Space ran toward the vault now, his fist collecting surges of mana within. His body began to collapse unto itself however, his actual body beginning to disintegrate as the last bits of light within his Exsphere began to die. Soon his feet disappeared, leaving him to fall onto his ankles and then knees. His left hand and arm were the next to fade, his body collapsing flat on the floor as the mana still collected within his hand. Despite his current state, he still tried to move toward the door, crawling toward with only his right hand the remains of his dwindling body. Yet even his remaining arm would disappear within seconds, leaving only a neck and head the continued disintegrate into the atmosphere. Knowing now his efforts would be in vain, the Lord of Time and Space could only stop, turning his face to the side as he accepted his fate.

"…I see, so again it wasn't meant to be…," the Demon King scoffed. "This era, perhaps it wasn't meant to end. Well then, what are you waiting for Milla Maxwell?" the man turned his attention to his nemesis now. "It's your job to save the world, isn't it? Go and save it before that crazy woman does something even you can't fix."

"Sekundes…," the Lord of Spirits could muster nothing to say. "Very well, we will press on."

"Wait, what about Julia?" Elize questioned. "We can't just leave her here."

"But at the same time, we can't bring her with us," Sophie argued. "After what just happened, it wouldn't be wise to take her with us."

What were they to do with the noblewoman? The visitor from another world was right; just the idea that she was able to make each of them want to kill one another with what seemed like a single thought wasn't something that could easily go unprecedented. Yet at the same time, Milla realized that this was not of Ms. Leonhart's free will; whatever it was, it was something beyond her control. The smart thing to do would be to simply kill her and that would be the end of it. However the Lord of Spirits knew she simply couldn't just take her life; she had already taken lives that had yet to live. She was Gaius's fiancé after all; if anyone had the right to make this decision, it would be him.

"I think we should leave Lady Julia here," Ivar proposed. "However, I'll radio in my men for an emergency evac. They should get to her within an hour tops."

"Right, if even she wasn't a threat, we can't bring her with us due to her current injuries," Jude agreed. "Is that all right with you, Gaius?"

"It is the best course of action so I will allow it," Gaius nodded.

With nothing more to say, the savior of this world and her friends ventured forward through the vault-like door, running toward the future as fast as their feet could take them. Yet as they ran, a feeling of sadness and regret befell the adventurers who traveled together ten years ago.

That man, before he met his demise, he acted as if he knew them, as if he were with them all a long time ago. Even they couldn't deny that there was a familiar to him, that he was someone they were once close to. Even though they all contemplated on the matter, they could think little of it at the moment; they could only venture forth, they could only venture toward the future.

* * *

"…I see, so you were telling the truth…," a lone figure giggled as she continued to sit at the platform above the final floor. "This power, there's no longer any doubt about it. That woman really is the true heir of my master…"

"How long do you intend on simply observing the stage instead of acting upon it, Symmone?" the Lord of Monsters appeared behind the dark-haired girl now.

"Oh, have I only been observing?" the girl turned to the Great Spirit now, a dark simper still stretched on her lips. "I haven't exactly been a part of the audience the whole time you know. Don't you realize that I'm what you call 'an active participant', or maybe the term 'behind the scenes' is more appropriate?"

"…I suppose you are correct in that sense," the blond young man corrected himself. "If Sekundes were to appear before them in their true form then-"

"Such drama, such tension, my master would have been so pleased," Symmone smiled, still enraptured in the moment. "Oh how I wish I could be a part of the main stage. But even if I were to make an appearance, do you think our dear audience would even see me? We Seraphim are not visible to all you know."

"The people of Rieze Maxia and Elympios have evolved differently from those from your homeland," Ratatosk continued. "Even the Elympions who lack the power to manipulate the lesser spirits still have enough latent power to see those of significant power such as Maxwell and Sekundes."

"Speaking of our dear Lord of Time and Space, you weren't lying when you said that he was such a horrible actor. Or rather, should I say-"

"I think we've wasted enough time, Symmone," the Lord of Monsters quickly stopped her. "This act is about to come to close. 'That woman' has played out her part just as Sekundes predicted. We must see to its end before the next act can begin."

"Lord Sekundes, such a fascinating stage you have set for us," the dark Seraph clapped. "How I would love to see how this curtain falls before it rises once again…"

* * *

There was no mistaking. The chill that ran down her spine, the ominous air that simmered the atmosphere itself, and the feeling of dread and hopelessness that slowly suffocated her entire being, there was no doubt that 'it' had returned.

"Is something the matter, Lady Lailah?" one of the Squires asked the Seraph of Fire.

"Matter?" she questioned, a certain spark shining in her eye as she spoke. "Matter is the very essence that composes everything around us all. For many centuries, scientists have struggled to even scratch the surface of what makes matter matter. In fact, one could argue that Seraphic Artes…."

She was doing it again, one of her rants to throw off signs of suspicion or worry. It would only be a matter of time before the Squires and even Shepherds would lose interest and no longer pay her any mind. Though this tactic always created a false sense of security in others, it did nothing to ease Lailah of the split second she felt that familiar dread. It was faint, barely noticeable in fact that any other Seraphim wouldn't have noticed it.

'Sorey…,' her attention turned to the direction of the beacon of hope that had always shined from the north. '…this Age… it's also coming to a close, isn't it?'

* * *

_Skit: Anti-Climactic_

Elle: Seriously? That was it?!

Milla: What are you talking about, Elle?

Elle: That was seriously the end of your big showdown? I mean, where were the explosions, the big speech of utter contempt that you had him beat, but instead all we got was just him disappearing into nothing.

Muzét: Even I have to admit that it was a bit anti-climactic. He wouldn't even explain where you originally met him. Didn't anything come back to you during that last battle?

Milla: I have to admit that even as of this moment, his words still perplex me. However, he did speak some truth; his presence has created a sense of familiarity. I'm sure all of you even felt it as well.

Elle: …you know what, you're right… It has felt like I've known, but where we've known him from, I can't…remember…

Milla: What concerns me just as equally is Julia Leonhart's power; that dark aura and malicious intent that flowed from her, I don't think even the previous Maxwell encountered such power.

Muzét: (huffs) I wouldn't pay much mind of that woman. She's just a bitter girl whose mind solely revolves around her beloved "Sir Gaius". Ugh, I can't stand her! The way she acts like she's better than everyone, her weird way of trying to bond with people, and the way she flirts with Gaius…

Elle: …wow, that sure sounds like someone else we all know…

Muzét: Of course it's someone we know! It's that woman, that "Lady Leonhart", who else would it be!

Elle: Gee, some people just have a lot more in common than they think, don't they, Milla?

Milla: (giggles) I suppose they do. …still, that power she wields, why do I have a feeling that it too will one day become a threat to our world…

* * *

**Author's Note: **We've got a bit to cover, so I'll do my best to consolidate everything as best as I can.

Well then, is Sekundes truly dead? Nope, not at the slightest; if anything, it's gonna take more than that to take out the Avatar of Chronos. Remember Symmone's line near the end of the chapter, 'you weren't lying when you said that he was such a horrible actor'. But again, who is Sekundes exactly? Keep the guesses coming my dear readers, I'm sure his identity may still surprise you when it's finally revealed at the end of this act.

For that matter, is it really Sekundes' role to bring about the end of the current era? Even if it is, is what he truly wishes to bring about a bad thing? Again, all will eventually be revealed.

In any case, the power of Malevolence has crept its way into the _Xillia_ world. To be honest, _Tales of Zesteria_ had disappointed me in terms of story; I was expecting great potential with Symmone as a secondary villain, but instead all we got was her crying after her final fight with Sorey. She had such great potential I thought, believing she could do more in the plot given her powers of illusion and everything; even more upsetting was her limited role in the Alisha DLC (for that matter, the ending is more like a cash-in prologue for the new _Tales of Zesteria _anime that's coming out next year).

So then, how does Julia emit Malevolence? I'm sure some readers have already figured out the reason seeing how there's some vague hints throughout the fic so far, but I'll reveal the official reason soon enough. Up to this point, Julia had been nothing more than a stock character to annoy Gaius, so I thought it was time to hint at her bigger role in the story. On that note, I'm aware "Lion's Howl" from _Tales of Zesteria_ is the same arte as "Beast" in _Tales of Xillia_; however, from my understanding, the two artes use two different hiragana in the Japanese version of the games. I may be wrong in that sense though, but I don't think it'd be right for Julia to use such a common arte as "Beast" considering what I have in store for her in future chapters.

It was great to finally fit Lailah into this fic, even if it was for a small cameo in this chapter; she was my favorite character in the entire _Tales of Zesteria _cast, followed by Edna. So what role will the Seraphim play in the later chapters then? I can say for now that they won't be entering any pacts with the _Xillia_ cast so they won't be purifying any Hellions; if anything, the Seraphim will most likely just play minor roles in this fic.

In other news, I just saw the new trailer for _Tales of Berseria_. Again, I'm thinking the main character, Velvet, seems to be what would happen if Milla and Jude had a daughter since she has Milla's general appearance but also has Jude's eye and hair colors. Furthermore, she seems to use a combination of their fighting styles, using a katar as her weapon of choice so that she could slash at her enemies like a sword, but still use hand-to-hand techniques. It's also interesting that the world of _Tales of Berseria_ is also the same one as _Tales of Zesteria_, just taking place in the distant past. Hopefully the links between the two games are more like the link similar to _Tales of Symphonia_ and _Tales of Phantasia_ wherein it isn't necessary to play both to truly understand the story, but the links are vague at best.

I guess that's it for now. Hope you've enjoyed reading this story so far. Next time, the party finally confronts Emeraude, the real Emeraude. Not only will they have their final battle, but we'll also get Milla's answer to Jude's proposal. Will she follow her heart this time, or is their love truly destined to always be unfulfilled? For that matter, what of their unborn daughter, what will become of her and the fact that she may involuntarily destroy the world as they know it? Find out next time in _End of an Era_! Happy Holidays, everyone!


	21. The Unrequited

**Author's Note: **Hi everyone, welcome to Chapter 20 of _End of an Era_! In this chapter, we have the prologue to the final fight between Emeraude and the party. Though her goal is clear, what exactly is the reason for her quest for power and just why does she want to reshape Fodra? Revelations of Emeraude's past are now revealed in this chapter!

I originally planned to have the final battle with Emeraude happen in this chapter, but unfortunately, the chapter ended up becoming too long at a certain point that I had to split it in two. Because of that, I also had to unfortunately delay Milla's answer to Jude's proposal for the next chapter.

I figured I haven't developed Emeraude enough in previous chapters; we got a few glimpses into her past, but I figured I still haven't shown her history in Rieze Maxia, much less her real motivations for wanting Milla's power. It's always been my personal goal to try and give every character their own story and not just have them be how they are just because. Still, that doesn't mean this is an Emeraude-centric chapter, the heroes will still get this moments to shine in this chapter.

In any case, I think I've said enough for now, so let's get back to the story!

* * *

_Chapter 20: The Unrequited_

White, it was the first color she first saw. She remembered how heavy her eyelids were she first reopened them, the sound of humming machinery ever close by. The smell of medicine was also abundant in the air, as was the aroma of sterile metals and plastics. She remembered her body being heavy, her arms being dragged downward simply from the weight of her bones. It felt like her body had been put through a solid concrete wall at least 100 times over, each of her nerves and senses being heavily dulled.

She couldn't help but wonder where she was now. The last thing she was able to recall was falling into the currents of time and space, how the Guardian of Fodra attempted to sacrifice herself in order to save her new host. Her new host, Protos Heis, again she dared stand in her way for the proper rebirth of their world.

"Oh, you're awake now?" a man in a heavy trench coat entered the room.

"…where, where am I…?" she questioned, the hazy atmosphere slowly taking more shape.

"A hospital in Trigleph," the man answered, taking a seat beside her bed as he began writing on a notepad. "You're lucky to have made it out of there in one piece, can't say there were many survivors after the E.S.S. Zenethra disappeared into Rieze Maxia."

That was all she needed to hear, the words 'Rieze Maxia'. It was enough set off a certain spark inside her; despite her creation's attempts, Emeraude had made it through to her destination without the aid of the inter-dimensional craft she created back in Ephinea. However, she knew there was more to it than her simply arriving.

"Some people believe the ship itself was absorbed into Rieze Maxia, others think it just sank," the man continued. "All we know is something quickly burst through it and that left a hole in the barrier around it for a few moments. It was the first time in who knows how long anything was able to get in or out."

"What do you mean 'who knows long anything was able to get in or out?'" the green-haired scientist questioned.

"I thought everyone in Elympios knew about how Rieze Maxia has been sealed off from the entire world for the last few millennia. That is, unless you're one of them…"

Emeraude quickly recognized the glint of suspicion in the man's eye now. She then recalled her conversations with Dr. Albright about the state of this world, how the people of Rieze Maxia were like monsters as they had the ability to cast Spirit Artes. Yet she naturally did not have to worry, such a feat was impossible for her. However, at the same time, this man may still be suspicious of her she thought; for all Elympions knew, not all Rieze Maxians could cast Spirit Artes either. There was only one thing she could do to play it safe.

"…I'm sorry, one of who?" she questioned, falling back into the mattress, shaking her head and placing her palm over it as she spoke. "Everything right now is just so hazy…"

"…amnesia, huh…?" the man seemed to buy her act. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised; who knows how long you were out there. Maybe we can talk once you've remembered something."

Without saying another word, the man left the room now. With the man now gone, the green-haired woman now turned to the rest of her surroundings. She observed the equivalent of electricity and a few other electronic devices, including a TV that had been running since she had woken up. The technology was a bit more advanced than she expected, though nowhere near as advanced as Fodra's. When she looked at the environment outside, it only further reaffirmed her observations; there were no signs of vegetation whatsoever, almost as if all plant life had become extinct.

"Is this world dying as well?" Emeraude questioned herself. "Surely I didn't come to waste my time on another dying plane of existence."

"…it has now been three days since the disappearance of the E.S.S. Zenethra," the news report on the television caught her attention now. "A majority of the cruise's passengers and crew are still missing, and a majority of those found are now deceased, including the patriarch for the esteemed Svent family…."

"Three days since the disappearance of the E.S.S. Zenethra?" the first words of the report caught the scientist's interest. "…so it appears I've arrived six years too early, and in the wrong part of the world at that. Still, perhaps this is fate; the actions that will happen and have happened are to be guided by my hand…"

* * *

His chest was heaving, every inch of his skin wet and sticky. He felt the veins in his chest still throbbing mercilessly; even though the wound was closed, it was only enough to stop the bleeding for now. Any doctor would have easily told Jude to simply stop what he was doing and get some rest, that any other physical activity would just delay the healing process. Yet he continued to push, he had to continue fighting, for her sake and that of their child's!

"Soaring Vortex!"

That seemed to be the last of Emeraude's security. Though they were large in number, the automata were little more than pieces of scrap in the party's eyes. Even though their Allium Orbs were apparently reset two days prior, it seemed like they quickly regained what was lost and then some within that amount of time. Still, Jude could only anticipate that the worst was still to come, despite Milla's 'destined battle' having already reached its conclusion.

"Seriously, is this why EX Laboratories was always ordering metal from us?" the businessman shrugged as he looked at the destroyed robots. "Sheesh, people always clamor about getting the cheapest stuff, but come on, you get what you pay for."

"Is it just me, or do these designs look similar to the ones Spirius uses?" Elle questioned.

"No, they're exactly the same," Ivar answered, "right down to the notches on the scorpion barbs."

"She made these on my world too," Sophie added. "Depending on how long she's been living in your world, she may have even invented the technology for it on Elympios."

"Now that you mention it, these are also the same designs Exodus used in Rieze Maxia," Alvin added.

"Then it's safe to assume that she's been in our world for approximately 31 years then," Jude concluded. "Could it be possible that was manipulating the events of our world for this very day?"

"I think it's very unlikely," the Lord of Spirits answered. "She may have played a minor role in the background however; from creating some of our mechanical adversaries, to Spirius's connections to Exodus, I'm sure she was simply plotting everything up until the present, but never really interfering. But why she would choose now of all times to act, I do not know."

"I guess we can ask her ourselves," the editor said, cracking her knuckles as she stared at the final door that stood before them now. "We ready for this?"

Not even waiting for anyone to reply, Leia immediately struck the door, delivering a swift kick to the two sliding metal surfaces. Much to her annoyance (and to the amusement of the others), the doors did not fall however. A tingling sensation instead crept up her entire body, the bones in her foot practically shattering from the impact.

"…ow…," the editor hobbled, her cheeks flushed in red with an embarrassing smile on her face.

"Yeah, real smooth, Leia…," Teepo groaned.

"Allow me then," the Rieze Maxian king volunteered as Leia took her place beside the rest of her comrades.

Realizing the rest of the hall was too narrow for him to swing his mighty sword, the monarch looked at the two pieces of metal before him. Surveying the surface quickly, he saw a minute gap between them. Upon finding it, he quickly tried to plunge his fingernails between, his arms then trying to pry the two doors to the side. Within seconds, Gaius already found himself struggling, his nails already beginning to burn and his teeth clenched down on one another. However, he would not give up, continuing his struggle as he tried to push all of his weight into his fingers. Yet the gap he pulled on would not widen, several loud snapping sounds instead echoing loudly into the air, followed by a morbid look on the king's face as he turned around, as if he were biting on his own tongue to prevent himself from expressing the pain that was streaming down each of his fingers.

"Really, how many kings, Spirits, and people does it take to open a door?" Elle sighed at their predicament.

"Let me try," the Lord of Spirits' sister volunteered now.

The air grew still now, the electronic lights around the vicinity beginning to dim and flicker. The debris at their boots began to quiver slightly at first, the ground itself shaking within seconds. A dark sphere soon appeared before the Great Spirit's head, her right hand rising upward with her finger pointing directly at the black mass.

"All shall be punished!" she began to chant the incantation for her Mystic Arte, the sphere above her growing with every passing second. "Eternity calls upon you! Your final prison awaits! Event Horiz-! Ooh, a door switch!"

Just like that, the sphere disappeared, the Lord of Spirits' sister then bringing her finger on the switch located next to the entryway. With little effort, the two doors then pulled to the sides, opening with no resistance whatsoever. The Great Spirit then turned back to the rest of her friends, an innocent smile on her face as she turned toward them. The entire party could only sigh at the predicament they caused themselves, the monarch even more embarrassed by the fact that someone like Muzét had outsmarted him again when it came to technology.

"You're welcome, everyone!" she teased as they all walk past the door.

Even though she had a smile on her face, the Great Spirit was still wrought with concern. Her gaze was concentrated on her sister, focused on how she would sometimes stroke her belly, caressing the life she was carrying within. The events of last month once again played in her mind, how Muzét forced the Lord of Spirits to remember her duties and to forsake her lover. She knew it wasn't fair to Milla; the elder sister did what she did simply for the benefit of the Human and Spirit Realms, regardless of what was in the younger sibling's heart. But things were different now; this wasn't simply about Milla's duties and her love for Jude.

The child Milla was carrying was the first of its kind, borne of a Human and Spirit. Even Muzét couldn't bring herself to tell Milla as something as hurtful as getting rid of it; even if this life wasn't the first of its kind, this was still her niece. Again the Great Spirit caught herself when she realized her way of thinking, that she shouldn't be putting her own emotions before her duties. Yet here was Milla forced to make the decision between her heart and her duty in the near future. Muzét didn't know what decision her sister was going to make, but regardless of what she chose, Muzét knew what she had to do, not just for sister's sake, but her niece's as well.

"Milla…," the elder sibling could only say as she followed far behind the others.

The hall in this room was different than what they had encountered so far; it was narrow at first that they could only go in one at a time, but it quickly widened enough so that it could literally fit an entire army with its soldiers standing next to each other with at least arm's length of space between them. Light was mostly absent in this area, the cold green hum of computer consoles acting as the only source of luminescence. Yet there were also various antiques strew throughout as well, all encased within glass. These antiques varied from rusted weapons, clothing, aged gels, and even scraps of metal that seemed to be nothing more than junk.

"What exactly is this place?" Elize questioned as they ventured forward.

"Man, at least get some candles in here," her plush commented. "What is she, a vampire or something?"

"Whatever the case may be, this whole thing just sucks," Elle quipped.

"Be on your guard," the Lord of Spirits quickly returned them to the seriousness of the situation. "We don't know if Emeraude has set up another trap for us here."

As calm and collected as ever Jude observed. He didn't expect anything less from his lover; if only the same could be said about himself.

In truth, unease was swelling within the young researcher. Everything around him felt so surreal right now, as if he were an outsider simply observing in. It wasn't so much their current predicament that made him feel so anxious, but the question he would ask of her once again when this was all over.

Many possible outcomes swirled in Jude's head about how she would react to his proposal. At times he would predict that she would turn down his proposal like the first time, the Lord of Spirits then disappearing from his life for good, taking their daughter with her to the Spirit Realm, never to see either ever again. Yet in other times, he predicted that she would accept his proposal, that she would become his bride. In these cases however, he also imagined the effects of their child's curse, how she would one day take Milla's life shortly after giving birth to her. He also foresaw himself being unable find a cure for their daughter's curse and their world dying as she matured. There were many possible outcomes, the number of which possibly rivaling the number of Fractured Dimensions that once existed. Regardless of what her answer would be, it would do nothing to alleviate Jude's nervousness until then.

"What have we here?" the former Conductor's curiosity interrupted Jude's thoughts for a moment. "Jude, would you mind taking a look at this for a moment?"

Hearing his elder comrade's request, the young researcher hurried over to the console in which Rowen was examining. Looking at the monitor, Jude quickly recognized the schematics on the screen, as well as the various charts and equations that seemed to be measuring real time data. Though it was smaller in scale, the young researcher quickly recognized the interface being that of the Otherworldly Gate Project that he had been working on for the past month. The plans were almost the same, but something was different. There was a piece of a data he didn't recognize, data that seemed to relate to power input and output.

"There's no doubt about it," the young researcher said as he continued to look rummage through the data, his comrades coming to his side as he spoke. "These are the schematics I created for the Gateway to Another World Project, but it looks like they've been modified it."

"How so?" Gaius asked.

"The power source…, it's not like anything I've seen for either spyrix or spyrite," Jude continued to analyze the data. "But I recognize some of the formulas; it's almost the same as the one Rideaux used ten years ago when…"

"Wait…," Elle's heart began to drop at that moment. "You mean can't mean…?"

"…the reason why the Splintered were given modified Exspheres to begin with… It was so that she could extract the users' life force into her own to power up the latest version of the Otherworldly Gate," Jude regretfully finished.

"Wait, so then anyone who was wearing an Exsphere is…?!" the former mercenary tried to question.

"So that was what happened to Sekundes moments ago…," Milla simply said, trying not to think of the repercussions.

"Damn it!" Alvin spat, his thoughts immediately returning to his cousin. "Gillian, does that mean that Gillian was also-?"

"Alvin, just try not to think about it, okay?" his girlfriend tried to console him. "We don't know if Gillian-"

"And just how would you know?!" Alvin exploded, kicking the console closest to him. "Just when I thought I could get him on the right path, just when I thought we could be a family again one day, all this…"

In the last two days alone, Leia had seen sides of the businessman he dared not even show her. This anger, this sadness, this regret, he always tried so hard to never show any of these things to her. Yet here he was, pouring every ounce of his emotions and laying them all out before her. Knowing saying anything else on the matter would only upset him further, she chose her next words more carefully.

"…it'll be okay…," the editor apologized, wrapping herself in her boyfriend's arm as she spoke. "If he really is your cousin, you know he'd be too stubborn to go out just like that," she tried to mimic his usual sarcasm.

"…you know what, you're probably right…," Alvin nodded. "Thanks, Leia."

"It seems like she also modified the plans to create a more compact version of the gate," Jude continued in spite of the drama. "The way it's been downsized, it's much smaller than the Otherworldly Gate Mk. I that we created in Drellin. If anything, the Mk. II looks like it could be mass produced and outfitted to almost every city in both Elympios and Rieze Maxia. Luckily it looks like Emeraude's only made one so far."

"Can you find out where it is?" Ivar questioned.

"It's right here," the voice of their enemy quickly alerted each of them.

A light suddenly shined from the darkness now, revealing the green-haired Fodra scientist who stood before them. Despite having come this far, their foe simply stood there with a single hand on her hip, her face displaying neither dissatisfaction nor anger.

Another light turned on soon after, this light revealing a similar arch-like device found in the EX Laboratories facility two days ago. It was a more compact version of the Otherworldly Gate Mk. I, about the size of a normal person. Yet this device was not functioning at the moment, simply standing there as if it were another piece of art, similar to the other relics in the room.

"Emeraude…," Sophie stepped forward before the rest of her comrades.

"'Well done, I'm glad you could all make it this far', is that what you expected me to say?" their foe asked.

"Sekundes has fallen and you're all that stands left," Milla pointed out. "I suggest you surrender now; enough lives have been lost and a mere scientist such as yourself-"

"Screw this, let's just end it already!" Alvin interrupted.

Blam! That was all it took, a single shot to the heart. Like anyone else, Emeraude's body had fallen to the floor, her corpse creating a loud thud the moment it struck the ground. The woman may have been a genius or whatever, but she was just a person like everyone else. In fact, she wasn't even fighter, so why waste anymore time on these melodramatic speeches and whatnot, especially now that Milla had completed her 'destined battle'.

"That was for Gillian…," the businessman coldly said as he lowered his pistol.

"Really, that was it?" Muzét questioned, somewhat disappointed.

"…again with the anti-climactic-ness,…" Elle groaned.

"If you don't mind the cliché, but you didn't think it was going to be that easy, did you?" the purple-haired girl said, having kept up her guard.

As if on cue, several beams of light suddenly burst from the darkness now. Taking to the front himself, the Rieze Maxian king batted away each of the projectiles with his sword as if they were mere flies. Looking to the source of the attack, the sound of clacking footsteps echoed from the darkness, their owner slowly stepping into the light. Once again it was their foe who looked completely unharmed, stepping on the recently made corpse as she stood before each of them.

"What the hell?!" the editor exclaimed upon seeing her.

"It's just as I said, she's made various robotic copies of herself, including the one Alvin just destroyed and possibly this one," Sophie reminded her comrades.

"You are correct that this body is indeed one of those robotic copies," the 'new' Emeraude stated, "however…"

Snapping her fingers, the darkness behind her slowly began to pull backward. The party's eyes could only widen with the increased light, each inch of the illumination revealing another copy of their foe. Three more had stood behind their initial foe, followed by another nine, their numbers exponentially increasing as the light drew backward. It was easy to lose count of how many copies of their enemy stood before them now, all of them perfect mechanical copies of one another, each of them armed with either a sword, spear, or gun. With the entire room now illuminated, they soon found half of the entire vicinity occupied by an army of Emeraude copies.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Elle exclaimed at the sight of their enemy.

With another signal of her arm, several of the automata charged forward. As if leading his own army, the Rieze Maxian king quickly stepped forward, swinging his mighty blade with a single swoop, his steel cutting away at the mechanical bodies as if they were little more than paper. Another few then stepped forward, all of them now charging toward Gaius. Again he cut each of them down with little effort, although his strikes soon slowed as more appeared before him, slashing at his limbs with their weapons. Though he was able to ignore the pain, at the moment, it was the former mercenary and his girlfriend who came to his aid, striking the new opposition away with blunted attacks and bullets.

"Thank you for the assistance," the monarch said rather solemnly.

"They're all just as fragile as the first," Alvin pointed out.

"Fragile or not, we could easily become overwhelmed if we don't play this right," Leia pointed out.

"In any case, the real Emeraude seems to have gone through the Otherworldly Gate Mk. II," the young researcher said as he continued to analyze the console. "I'm not sure where she went exactly, but one thing's for sure; if she didn't plan on coming back, she would have had her robots destroy the device. I can reactivate it, but it's going to take some time to boot it up again."

"In other words, we need to keep the machines off of you until you can reactivate it, is that it?" Milla questioned as she drew her sword again.

"That's precisely it," Jude nodded.

"Very well then, we'll buy you as much time as we can," the Lord of Spirits said. "Try and open the gate again as soon as possible!"

"Everyone, get ready!" the young teacher warned her comrades. "Here they come!"

* * *

"Impressive work, Dr. Beryl," the president of Spirius said, looking impressed by the latest demonstration. "Your animatronic robots certainly emulate their live counterparts well; I can't believe basing your machines on scorpions, bees and arachnids could produce such excellent results. You surely have a knack for robotics and spyrix technology. To think you've only been here for four years; you've climbed up rather quickly."

"Think nothing of it, Mr. Bakur," the Fodra scientist said as she deactivated her machines. "This is all in the name of science and the growth of Elympios. Once the way to Rieze Maxia has been opened, there's no telling what the Elympion army will encounter on the other side."

Four years, it had been four years since Emeraude had arrived in this world. Ever since she had awakened here, she had done her best to hide her true identity at all costs; Protos Heis was still going to be arriving any day now, it was just a matter of time before she came. In order to prepare for her arrival and the day she would meet Milla Maxwell, Emeraude had taken a job at Spirius Corporation under the alias 'Amelia Beryl'. Everyone seemed to buy her story that she was simply an amnesiac, though it was harder to convince the police and other government agencies that she was not of Rieze Maxian descent on the account that they had no records of her whatsoever. Luckily the CEO of Spirius, Bisley Bakur, had taken a quick liking to the green-haired scientist, fascinated that by her vast knowledge in practically every field of science.

"Yes, once the way to Rieze Maxia has opened…," the Spirius CEO's slightly trailed away. "This world truly does need someone like you, Dr. Beryl."

"This world truly does need someone like you, Emeraude," she heard 'his' voice once again.

After all these years, she remembered him once again. The foolish old man, the way he used to smile at her, how he firmly placed his hand on her shoulder as he had placed his faith in her work long ago. For some reason, remembering it made her heart skip a beat, it made her cheeks flush with red, and it made her breath heavy and short. Dr. Cornell…, why was it now of all times that she began to remember him so?

"Is something the matter, Dr. Beryl?" Bisley questioned his subordinate.

"No, it's nothing, sir," Emeraude quickly dismissed the man's concern. "Perhaps I'm just exhausted after preparing for today's trial run."

"Then I suggest you get some rest," the large man ordered as he made his way of the DODA Training Grounds' elevator. "I see a great future ahead of you."

The man was gone after that, leaving the scientist alone once again. The green-haired woman could only scoff at the CEO's words. She already knew that she would have a great future for herself, one that didn't involve Spirius. If anything, this world's technology was primitive; in fact, he never even noticed that she was able to hack into his personal files from her own workstation.

The idea of 'Fractured Dimensions' and 'Waymarkers' intrigued Emeraude at first, but then she believed there were too many factors in trying to utilize these toward her goal of rebuilding Fodra in her image. For one, there was no definite way to be sure that this dimension was the prime one. Another was the idea of the 'wish' if she had somehow obtained each of the Waymarkers; the Primordial Spirit, Chronos, did not seem like the type to bend to a Human's will, much less allow one to see Origin. No, this world was only a stepping stone to save her own after all; all she needed was the power of Milla Maxwell, nothing else.

Yet Emeraude was still a year early before the Exodus scientist made contact with herself while she was still in Fodra. If the Rieze Maxians' level of technology was even more primitive than that of Elympios, than it was safe to believe that it would be impossible for them to make contact with herself at their current rate. If time were to continue as it was destined to, she had to play a more active part.

"Testing, testing, one, two, three…," the Fodra scientist spoke into the microphone in her console. "Testing, testing… This is Dr. Amelia Beryl of Spirius Corporation. If anyone is there, please respond."

It was a fruitless endeavor perhaps; this idea that she could turn the cogs in her favor was just like her attempts to make contact with other worlds back when she was in Fodra, all were mere shots in the dark. Ever since she had started working at Spirius, Emeraude had attempted to get into contact with Exodus once again, using radio technology to try and get in touch with the stranded group. She had been attempting to make contact nearly every day, but to no avail. At least until now…

"…llo? Is some…there…?"

Finally, success she thought. Still, this was no time to celebrate. The cogs of Fate were turning once again, and in order to make sure her destiny was still on track, she spoke her next words.

"Please switch to frequency 158-631-443-218-25," she ordered, relaying the frequency she had used when she first established contact with Exodus long ago in her world. "I repeat…"

"Destiny is a funny thing," she heard her mentor's words speak to her once again. "Some believe it is a predetermined road that we must all walk. Others believe it is a road that we ourselves pave. Whatever the circumstance, one will never reach their destiny unless they act, whether it is of their own accord or of another's…"

* * *

Cool, yet calming to the touch. It had been a long time since Emeraude had actually felt anything of the sort, no, it was more like it had been a long time since she had felt in general. The smooth ground, the fresh air, even the feeling of cloth that wrapped around her skin, these were all things that become nothing but foreign to her over the last few decades.

Yet she also felt a slight tinge of pain run up her leg; the numbness that came with controlling each of her mechanical bodies did nothing to train her in ignoring the pain that came from using aspyrixis. Any other person would have been paralyzed from taking a single step, but the Fodra scientist knew she couldn't let the tingling sensation stop her. Yet her will could only withstand the agony for so long, her body nearly collapsing with her next step. She would not fully fall however, her body stopped by another. Gasping for air and drenched in sweat, she turned to her mechanical assistant, attempting to pull herself back to her feet after.

"…thank you, Psi…," she heaved. "I'm all right."

Focusing on her goal once more, she continued walking into the emptiness before her, her eyes continuing to focus on the single patch of greenery that seemed closer than ever. The Spirit Realm, the World Tree, it was sooner than she expected, but she had finally made it here.

"Just a little longer…," she heaved, her right hand reaching for a device she kept holstered on the back of her belt. "…just a little more… This world…, my world…, still needs me…"

* * *

Her muscles were aching, her breath was hot, and her body drenched in sweat. Despite how she felt, her body continued to move on its own accord, moving simply on instinct. Her fists and feet continued to move swiftly, pummeling at everything she saw that had yellow eyes. She showed no mercy as she continued to attack, the pain she felt numbed to the point that even when these mechanical replicas cut, stabbed or even shot, she felt nothing.

Yet even Sophie had her limits, fatigue started to settle in as her left knee fell to the floor, her right fist catching the rest of her fall as she struggled for breath. By kneeling here, she then found a faint line of crimson stinging her vision, drops of her own blood now mingling with sweat. She could not rest for long however, looking upward once again to find the never-ending army of her nemesis still strong, charging straight for her. Seeing this, the visitor from another world struggled to stand once more, but her limbs unable to move according to her will. Even if she could not stand, she believed she would at least go out fighting from where she knelt.

"Overdrive!"

It was this world's savior who came to her rescue however, charging straight into the fray with the four elements acting as her shield. Despite the dangers she was presenting her unborn child, the Lord of Spirits still lead the assault against their enemies. Her friends soon followed her closely into battle, despite them also being injured and fatigued. Mana and steel became little more than a whirlwind of destruction before Sophie's eyes as they struck down the army before them; yet it wasn't as if they too were unscathed as they fought; even the Lord of Spirits' friends were attacked themselves, yet somehow finding the strength to ignore the pain and continue fighting. The purple-haired girl knew she couldn't simply watch as the fight continued, finding the will to stand again as the knuckles of her bracers struck one another again.

"Here we go!"

Moving as quickly as her body could take her, the images of her enemies turned to little more than blurs. Leaping straight into the center of the masses, she quickly restarted her attack. Punches, kicks, chops, throws and bursts of mana, all of them were seemingly a single blow to those who simply looked on. Even in the middle of this destruction, their foes still charged toward her, their weapons at the ready as they charged inward. Again the pain of each blow was nothing but numb to her, the intended agony simply fueling her further as she prepared for one final attack.

"Release!" she chanted, striking her knuckles together one more time. "Impale with light!" she chanted, throwing several beams of violet energy into the robotic copies of her creator. "Blaze forth toward the sky!" she cried as her body disappeared into a blur once again.

Again it all happened in somewhat seemed like an instant, but for Sophie, she saw every punch and every kick, she felt every drop of synthetic blood, the crunch of every metal joint, and the tear of synthetic fibers as she struck her enemies. The sky itself soon felt like it was becoming her earth, her legs moving so swiftly that it felt as if she were actually running into the heavens, her body continuing to rise before reaching the peak of her strike, her form becoming to visible as she prepared for the final blow in her Mystic Arte.

"Zero Dissolver!" she before plummeting back to the earth in the same velocity she flew.

A beam of violet burst from the point of impact, her fist having struck the metal floor, creating a meteor-like dent in its center. Everything in the immediate vicinity of her final strike quickly blew backward as if caught in an explosion, the machines that were closest to her quickly vaporizing into little more than scraps of iron and dismembered bolts. In spite of the disarray and destruction her arte had created, the purple-haired girl still managed to stand, uttering a single word as she closed her eyes and turned her head away from the destroyed opposition.

"Goodbye…"

In that moment, it felt like the walls that were holding back the pain and fatigue had suddenly collapsed, the culmination of it all sending Sophie to her knees once again. Her lungs were now burning with the very air she now breathed, her sweat burning her flesh as if it were acid, and her very clothes acting as if they were little more than shackles that pulled her closer to the planet's core. Even she knew at this point she could not act if just one more of these robots were to attack. Yet that attack never came, her eyes now looking up to find the entire vicinity now covered in destroyed automata and computers.

"Are you all right, Sophie?!" the young teacher came running to her aid.

"I'm all right…," the purple-haired girl heaved.

"The pipsqueak here really can pull her punches," Alvin whistled in amazement. "I'm sure she'd even have you run for your money, Jude."

"Yeah, I'm sure she could," the young researcher said, still typing away at the console. "Okay, that should do it," he said as a portal opened in the center of the Otherworldly Gate Mk II. "We should be able to get through now. There's no telling how long the gate will last so we have to move quickly. I'll go in last to make sure the machine's still up and running when you all pass through."

"I'll let my men know about the machine in case the portal does close," Ivar said as he brought out his GHS, quickly typing away a text as he spoke.

"I wonder where it is exactly she went," Muzét pondered aloud.

"That woman seemed fascinated by something she called a 'World Tree' when she activated the original Otherworldly Gate," Rowen recalled.

"A World Tree you say?" Milla began to ponder. "Even I'm not familiar with the term, unless…"

The Lord of Spirits' eyes quickly widened at that moment, the bottom of her fist striking her other palm upon realizing the answer.

"The Spirit Realm!" she exclaimed. "Muzét, do you think she might be after the tree in the Spirit Realm?"

"I suppose, but why would she go after that old thing?" the Great Spirit questioned. "I mean, it's the only real thing that continues to retain its form for even the eldest of spirits, but even they're not sure what its true purpose is."

"I'm surprised you of all people don't know," Sophie surprisingly interrupted, walking toward the portal as she spoke. "The World Tree, maybe it was a mistake when 'that woman' sent it to the Spirit Realm several millennia ago."

Without saying another word, the purple-haired girl went through the portal without hesitation. Her words only confused the party further, not sure what to make of what she had just said to the Lord of Spirits and her sister.

"So what exactly was that about?" Elle questioned.

"We can always ask her later," Gaius said, being the next to step through.

Not wasting anymore time, the others each began to make their way through the portal, one-by-one, leaving the Lord of Spirits and her lover as the last ones to enter. Instead of simply entering like the rest of her comrades, Milla simply stood there, gazing into the gateway. Leaving the console, the young researcher immediately recognized that look, that look being the same expression she wore one month ago when they parted ways. It was clear that she was once again contemplating his proposal, how it was unlike her to be so deep in thought in personal matter.

"Milla…"

"Back to the Spirit Realm…," Milla reflected aloud. "I knew I would have to return someday, but…"

The Lord of Spirits quickly fell silent as she looked into the rippling gate, the young researcher's gaze simply locked upon her as she stood there. Again he was not sure what to say, afraid that his attempts to comfort her would be for naught. He couldn't simply watch her as she was however, saying the first thing that quickly came to mind.

"I don't understand Emeraude's taste in art," Jude commented, walking over to one of the shattered display cases, finding a pair of black bracers with thick red rectangles on the back. "She calls them relics, but they seem more like random pieces of clothing and weaponry, don't you think?"

A shocking sensation suddenly shot itself through Jude's body the moment he drew closer to the armored gloves. With that sensation came a brief flash of what seemed like another world, an entire civilization that seemed to exist on a single, enormous ship. In that brief flash, he saw images of this civilization that seemed impossible for any sort of vessel to carry. Lush forests, advanced technology belonging to an ancient civilization, a race of men who could breathe underwater, and items that helped one advance their power. Yet amidst it all, he heard a single name that continued to resonate in his ears, the name 'Senel'.

"Is something the matter, Jude?" the Lord of Spirits questioned.

"Hm, no, it's nothing," the young researcher assured his lover. "I just think I should take these for safe keeping…," he said as he replaced his own gauntlets with these new ones.

"I see," Milla simply said, recalling what happened when she first took up Asbel's sword.

"As you always say, 'we've wasted enough time here,'" Jude tried to lighten the mood, doing his best to impersonate his lover. "'Onward!'"

Her impersonation caused the Lord of Spirits to giggle ever so slightly, allowing her to focus on the task at hand once again while pushing her personal concerns away for the moment. Not willing to simply let his impersonation slide, the savior retorted with one of her own.

"Then as you would say, 'I think we should go now,'" she teased.

Taking their hands unto one another, their conviction was renewed once more. Their eyes met again in that moment, neither of them wavering and their determination as firm as their hold on one another. Without saying another word, they stepped through the portal, promising one another that they would continue to focus on the task at hand, the longings of their hearts to be resolved once this was all over.

* * *

The smell of fresh flowers; it was something she not experienced in what felt like an eternity. The blades of grass at her feet soothed her already aching limbs, the aroma of the flora easing the tension that slowly swallowed her with every step. A gentle breeze swept over her as she drew closer to her goal, her vision turning toward the heavens as the view of the magnificent reached upward. Already she had lost sight of the endless sky as she looked upward, her heart beating swiftly with anticipation as she drew closer.

"Finally…," she breathed as she found herself at the base of the World Tree. "The key to saving my world, the key to rebuilding to Fodra, finally I've found it."

Again the foreign feelings returned to the scientist, the sensation of her beating heart matching the curve of her lips. It was a response even her mechanical assistant hadn't seen in the longest of years from his creator, the very sight sparking something within him. He couldn't begin to describe what this sensation was, only that that he knew he did well without having needed to hear Emeraude's words.

The scientist's amazement quickly melted however, her excitement cascaded over by the task at hand. Bringing her left hand upward, she turned the violet orb in the back of her hand to face the tree. Shutting her eyes, she attempted to concentrate her strength into her Exsphere, focusing on her wish to rebuild her world. She felt the device tingle as she let the energy release itself from her body, her limbs already beginning to grow numb from the sensation.

"Just a little more…," she told herself, concentrating the siphoned souls into the tree. "They'll be here any minute now…"

"Emeraude!" a familiar voice interrupted her.

Protos Heis, it was just as she predicted. Turning around, the green-haired scientist found herself standing not only before her creation, but also the Lord of Spirits and her entourage. Again she looked at them without any signs of discontent, simply staring at them as if she had predicted their arrival.

"Just what do you think you're doing?!" the former handmaid questioned, already flustered by the situation.

"Isn't it obvious?" the scientist practically rolled her eyes. "I'm supplying the World Tree with my Mana."

"That Mana isn't yours to begin with!" Leia exclaimed. "It belongs to the Splintered soldiers that you stole it from!"

"Regardless of whose Mana it truly belongs to, the fact remains that you are a threat to our world!" the Lord of Spirits stepped forward. "We know you didn't come here to simply donate Mana to the Spirit Realm, tell us what your goal is!"

"Didn't I tell you before?" Emeraude scoffed. "It's my intention to return life to my world; I don't care if I have to destroy yours to do it."

"That's a lie!" Leia's 'other self' suddenly appeared now. "Fodra itself is healing! You simply wish to reshape it in your image!"

"Healing?" the green-haired woman scoffed. "You call a world riddled with monsters, flora and fauna that only grows near the core, and ruins of civilization 'healing'? What you describe as 'healing' is simply a wasteland; I see no progress, no evolution, nothing, not even contentment. Even the world where Fodra's descendents now reside is nothing more than a cesspool of stagnation; men and women who only struggle against themselves in order to halt their own species' progress! They had their time to find a solution, but now even as I speak, their world is doomed to collapse upon itself. Ephinea was never made to be a permanent solution to Fodra's deteriorating state, it was only built to delay the inevitable. But if I, the last true Child of Fodra, reshape it in my image, the world would only prosper under my rule!"

"…this woman is truly terrifying…," Gaius surprisingly remarked.

"You call yourself the last true Child of Fodra, but let me assure what you said is nothing but a farce," the purple-haired girl stepped forward now, her normally calm demeanor beginning to break. "If you truly were a Child of Fodra, explain to me why you did what you did? Why did you torture Lambda? Why did you continue to fight against the will of the planet itself? Why did you manipulate the world governments into thinking the world itself was rebelling? Why would you sacrifice Fodra's entire population for your own ambition?

"What about my world? Why manipulate Éclair? Why send my friends' descendents to their deaths? Why murder my husband? Why…?" her words choked within her throat now. "Why Sonia…? My little girl…, how could you have done such a thing to her?!"

Though her ears had deafened the last half of her confrontation, her mind was focused entirely on her first words. It seemed like the first time Emeraude struggled to find an answer; the fact that a great mind like hers couldn't find a response frustrated her to no end. Immediately her mechanical servant took note of the gritting of her teeth, the scrunching of her face, and the hardened grip of her fists. It was one of the few times Psi saw her lose her composure, but his concerns seemed to disappear with her next words.

"…because Fodra needs me…," the green-haired woman answered somewhat haughtily. "Fodra needed me then as it needs me now. Maybe you didn't realize it back then, Protos Heis, but Fodra's evolution was at a standstill before I intervened. Everything had simply become so convenient at that point; from shops that didn't require any more people, to machines running themselves, the people of Fodra had become nothing but complacent in their pathetic little lives. There was no growth or need to evolve, and no desire for it. We needed progress, we needed to move on. And so when Lambda was created from Fodra's core, our key to progress came about.

"Yet Dr. Cornell was a fool. His progress in researching Lambda was nothing more than child-rearing. No, it wasn't research at all; it was simply a man taking care of what he believed to be a boy. The way he spent his every waking moment with him, the way he gave him his undivided attention, how he continued to believe that Lambda even had any potential whatsoever to become another one of the mindless masses, it sickened me to no end!

"Progress needs sacrifices, it cannot stand to wait! It was for the sake of progress that I experimented on Lambda to begin with, it was for the sake of progress that I fought against the will of Fodra itself, it was the sake of progress that I sacrificed Fodra's citizens, it was for the sake of progress that I am attempting to germinate a Mana Seed, it was for the sake of progress that I sacrifice this world and all of its people. Progress, all of it is for the sake of progress!"

Her convictions were firm, her voice steady and lacking any form of emotion. It truly was a frightening thing hearing such beliefs coming from the scientist's mouth. But at the same, there was something else behind her words, something that she tried her best to hide, her best to deny, something that she herself may have forgotten or chose to try and forget for the longest time.

"For progress?" Sophie questioned, her voice beginning to break. "You committed such horrible acts 'for progress?!' I'll kill you!"

"Wait!" the Lord of Spirits quickly halted the visitor from another world. "You say you've committed your crimes in the name of progress, but let me tell you that what you speak of is incorrect" Milla remarked. "If anything, your tale sounds more like unresolved heartbreak."

"What did you say?!" the words quickly infuriated Emeraude.

"You want the world to end, whether it's your own or this one," Gaius calmly chimed in. "Yet when you speak of this Dr. Cornell, how he spent his time with Lambda, how he seemed to be happy to simply spend time with him, you sound like nothing more than a jealous child!"

The green-haired scientist felt a sudden twist in her chest in that moment, a knot that suddenly bound itself so tight that it felt like her heart was splitting in two. She found her teeth biting down now, the skin of her bottom lip breaking quickly as a thin river of red began to run down her chin.

Psi didn't know how to react as he saw his master in this state, unsure of how to react as he witnessed this act. Her normally composed demeanor was slowly cracking while her cool deposition was quickly deteriorating.

"It's true, isn't it?" Leia questioned, having searched through her 'other self''s memories just now. "Lambda stole away Dr. Cornell from you, isn't that it? He meant the world to you, didn't he? He wasn't only your mentor, he was also the man that you-"

"Shut up!" the scientist quickly screamed. "Just what do you know about me? Who are you to say anything about my situation?!"

"Whether you acknowledge that man as the love of your life or whatever else, I can speak from experience and say that at the very least, he was the foundation of your existence," the Great Spirit's words caused her heart to contort further. "When you lost him, when you could no longer garner his attention, when you could no longer heed his call, hear his voice, or even speak to him, that was when this whole ordeal began, didn't it?"

"No, you don't understand!" Emeraude seethed, her voice becoming even more unhinged. "The world, my world, it needs me! I need to follow through with its progress, I-!"

"And who told you that Fodra needs you?" Jude questioned now. "Was it Dr. Cornell? Was he the one who told you that you had the potential to lead Fodra down the right path for its future?"

Her eyes quickly widened by her former subordinate's words, her pupils shrinking into virtually nothing and her eye lids opened as wide as humanly possible. Again their words were getting the best of her, how they continued to eat away at a part of her she could not explain nor fathom. Each of their syllables, the sound of their voices, the meaning behind their words, they continued to take her apart piece by piece. This fire that burned within her, this rage, even the normally composed scientist could no longer hold it back.

"AND JUST WHAT DO YOU KNOW?!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "The woman you loved had left you! She chose a path different than your own! She chose another life instead of one with you! You and I, we're exactly the same, Jude Mathis!"

She had him there, how could the young researcher deny her claim at this point. She knew of his relationship with Maxwell, she knew how the Lord of Spirits had left him one month ago in order to pursue her own goals. And yet, her former subordinate could only stand there, as if unaffected by her words.

"I can't deny that I may have become like you if I had let my grief fully consume me," Jude simply shook his head. "But after having her return to my life, even if it is just for these last few days, I did learn something about myself, about us. Our paths are not different. We both still wish for a world where Humans and Spirits can co-exist, where neither one is superior to one another. We both wish for a better future for our world, we both wish for a bright future for this generation and the next. I know there is a possibility that Milla and I may not even be together anymore when this is all over, but I can still say with confidence that our goals in life are exactly the same. We want a future for all Humans and Spirits, we want a future for our world, we want a future for our daughter, even if she may one day…," his words began to trail away.

"Just face it, lady, you're just a heartless romantic who never learned to take rejection!" the former mercenary's further pierced her soul.

"Precisely," Rowen agreed. "The darkness in your heart, the never-ending void that fills you, the black hole that continues to suck you in until nothing is left; you believed that if you yourself could not have him, then nothing and no one can. You wanted to share this pain, you wanted to be spread your unfulfilled love, you wanted the world to share in your experience, and that was why you've committed so many atrocities against your world and our own!"

It felt like another dagger had stabbed into her soul now, the bite on her lip burying deeper now. Yet the pain was dulled by the sensation burning within her now, an agony that could only be caused by a concept she had been denying for years, no, centuries. Truth, who knew the truth could hurt like this.

"…I think we've said enough…," the scientist began to recollect herself once again. "You say that I could never get over my grief, that I could never get over the pain of his rejection, then let me share with you this pain!"

Her right arm quickly reached for her back pocket now, her hand quickly taking hold of the device she had kept hidden. With the flick of her arm, she revealed what appeared to be an ancient gun. The weapon was made up of blackened metal, but strangely, it had three triggers, one in the back, and one each side of the barrel's base. Even more peculiar were the white symbols that stuck out beside the side triggers, being that of a cross-like with an 'x' that had its ends curve inward. Again they didn't know what to expect from the Fodra scientist, each of them readying their fighting stances as she began to move the firearm.

Her next action only confused the party further, bending her arm in a forty five degree angle as she placed the gun's barrel to her head. Suicide, was that her answer, or was she simply just trying to throw them off? Unsure of what to expect, both Alvin and Elle quickly readied their own guns, their fingers already beginning to pull on their triggers.

Bang! Much to their shock, Emeraude had fired first, pulling the trigger of her own weapon before either the business man or Spirius cadet could attack, the firearm aimed directly at the side of head. Yet to their shock, the woman simply did not fall over after pulling the trigger; instead, her Exsphere began to suddenly flash like an alarm. Bringing the device before her face now as the relic's glow became stable. The shimmering orb soon turned into white, the light from within then cascading unto the rest of her body. The illumination caused her to scream, as if it were burning her entire body. Though the action perplexed the party, Elize immediately recognized it, finding the current situation similar to what had happened with Zoe moments ago.

"Everyone, watch out!" the young teacher ordered. "It's just like what happened with Zoe!"

"Zoe, you dare compare me to that manic depressive girl?" Emeraude's voice boomed from within the light. "No, let me show the culmination of my research, the pinnacle of war technology, a combination of the finest weapons from my world and many others!"

The light had dimmed now, but oddly, the scientist looked no different. Even though she looked the same, the entire party could sense that something was different. Her Exsphere was glowing again, as well as the aspyrixis on her right leg and a third light on her spine. Her body then pulled itself into the air, her feet simply dangling from the ground as she outstretched her arms.

The power that flooded within her, the flow of Mana that ran through her veins and nerves, it was a similar sensation as when one of her mechanical bodies merged with Lambda centuries ago. No, this was greater than Lambda; this sensation, this power, this was all hers, not some mechanical body's. Siegfried, the device that Sekundes had gifted her upon their first meeting, who knew it would imbue her with such power…

"Milla Maxwell…," she seethed once more. "Prepare to be executed!"

* * *

_Skit: Revolutionized Remedies_

Milla: (coughing)

Elize: Milla, are you okay?!

Milla: (gasps) …I'm fine… It's just the baby-! (begins to vomit)

Elle: (disgusted) Well, there's goes breakfast…

Elize: Sophie, you went through what Milla's going through, right? Is there anything we can do for her morning sickness?

Sophie: There's not much you can do unfortunately. However, I remember a few times when I was having morning sickness that Wallace used to help me move around to settle my stomach. If you remain stationary, you'll only get sicker.

Elle: Move her around, got it. Come on, Milla! (pulls up Milla from ground)

Milla: Elle, what are you-?

Elle: And spin! (begins to twirl Milla counter-clockwise)

Sophie: Wait, that's not what I-!

Elle: Time to go faster! (spins Milla around faster)

Milla: No, do-! (spins several more times before being suddenly stopped by Elle)

Elle: Did that do it?

Elize: How are you feeling, Milla?

Milla: (dizzy for a moment) …

Elle: Hey, I think it worked!

Milla: (vomits)

Elle: (disgusted) Ew!

Elize: Elle, what were you thinking?! You're supposed to spin her the other way, as if we were fast forwarding time! Come on, Milla, let me give it a spin!

Milla: Elize…, please do-! (begins to be spun again)

Sophie: (sighs) If these two were my handmaids when I was with Sonia, I'm sure I'd have gone to labor after the first revolution…

* * *

**Author's Note:** And so the curtain comes to a close for now. We've got a bit more ground to cover, so I'll do my best to explain now.

Regarding how Emeraude arrived in the _Xillia_ world, she didn't actually break through the barrier of the Schism; according to the official source material, the Schism was pierced through by the Elympion government who were conducting tests on a device to dispel it. If anything, she simply arrived after the test took place, essentially "crash landing" in the ocean. Of course, a sudden impact like that might have probably killed her (even if it was water) but I believe she has such a strong will that she could probably survive a nuclear explosion (okay, maybe that's an exaggeration, but I think she's like a cockroach and just refuses to die so easily).

I always thought that some of the robot enemies from _Tales of Graces F_ and _Tales of Xillia_ looked the same, so I thought I could kind of add to the mythos that Emeraude had created them in the _Xillia_ world too (although I'm sure Spirius could have also created them themselves though). Emeraude did mention in an earlier chapter that Spirius did help fund EX Laboratories when it first started, so I thought it'd be necessary for her to make some kind of huge contribution to them in order to gain their trust.

Regarding Siegfried, I'm sure _Tales of Zesteria_ fans are now wondering how Sekundes got it to begin with (who then gave it to Emeraude). I don't recall Sorey giving the gun to Rose during the last fight with Heldalf, I always thought he kept it with him until the very end. As far as how the weapon ended up in Sekundes' hands, I'll reveal the reason later on, but I'm sure some readers can probably take a guess.

Speaking of Siegfried, I'm sure some fans also got the _Persona 3_ easter eggs revolving around that last scene. Aiming the gun at her head to amplify her powers and the line "Prepare to be executed!" came from _Persona 3_ as Emeraude shares the same English voice actress as Mitsuru, Tara Platt. On that note, Ms. Platt also voiced Gaius's sister, Karla, in _Tales of Xillia_. Gaius's line "…this woman is truly terrifying…" is another easter egg in that regard as I read somewhere that Gaius is fearful of Karla when she's angry.

Regarding Jude obtaining Senel's gauntlets from _Tales of Legendia_, I did state that all the main cast will gain some artes and alternate fighting styles from characters from other _Tales_ games. In the next chapter, Jude will be displaying some of Senel's artes. The rest of the cast will get their alternate styles in later chapters.

In any case, in the next chapter, we have the final battle between Emeraude and the party. What exactly did Siegfried do to Emeraude when she pulled the trigger? Can the party defeat her in spite of being heavily fatigued and injured? And most of all, what will Milla's answer to Jude's proposal be? Find out this and more in the next exciting chapter of _End of an Era_!


	22. Mad Dance

**Author's Note: ** Welcome to Chapter 21 of _End of an Era_! The final battle with Emeraude comes to a close with this chapter, and with that, the long anticipated answer to Jude's proposal! However, even if Emeraude is defeated, did the party truly prevent this era from coming to an end? Find out here and now!

Originally I was planning on having this chapter be a part of the last chapter, but as you can see, the page count would have been too long, so luckily I broke it up into two chapters. I'm sure more _Tales of Graces F_ fans may recognize the title of this chapter if they're familiar with the names of songs from OST.

In any case, I'll cut things brief now. Let's get back to the story!

* * *

_Chapter 21: Mad Dance_

Her cut was swift, every ounce of her remaining strength had been poured into her next attack, her arm continuing to veer the weapon in her left hand in various directions, mimicking his every move that she witnessed many time before. Her foe should have been turned into little more than ribbons with those few strokes, but instead of finding her bloodied corpse, Elle had realized she had only struck air.

"What the?!" the cadet exclaimed.

Somehow the woman had ended up several feet behind them, catching each of them off guard. In the same movement he used to face her, the businessman quickly aimed his pistol and fired, unleashing three consecutive shots. Again she somehow evaded each bullet, her form suddenly disappearing from all of their sights.

"Again with the disappearing act?" Alvin spat? "Damn it, where'd she go?!"

It wasn't long before she reappeared, taking form again in front of the Rieze Maxian king this time, her normally stoic expression now fully consumed by rage. Wasting no time, Gaius quickly lunged at the woman, only for his blow to be deflected with the wave of her hand. Her right hand came forward now, her palm then emitting a strange green light that sparked outward. It was enough to stun even Gaius, the lightning forcing him to kneel to the ground.

"Gaius!"

Upon seeing this, Muzét was the next strike, her tresses immediately launching outward in an attempt to bind the Fodran. She did nothing to evade this time, simply allowing herself to be captured. Not wanting to waste this opportunity, the Great Spirit quickly summoned a dark mass into her palm, the sphere quickly growing in size. The moment it was the size of her enemy's skull, she quickly threw it forward.

"Child's play!" Emeraude's eyes suddenly widened in that moment.

Using her bindings as a conduit, the same green thunder channeled itself throughout Emeraude's body before traversing down the strands. Even the Great Spirit found herself falling before the shocking sensation, her hair releasing its hold on her foe as she knelt to the floor.

"Did you forget something?" Muzét looked up now, finding her arte now literally in the hands of her enemy.

Before she could even attempt to return the favor, a dagger suddenly hurled itself into the black sphere. Despite his perfect aim, Rowen could only scoff at his failed throw, the woman once again disappearing from their sight. Having learned from their encounter with Sekundes, the old man anticipated the next attack perfectly, attempting flip to the side to avoid her next strike. Even though he had predicted the next attack perfectly, his execution was off, his body not jumping as high or as fast as he thought he could, forcing his body to take the blunt force of the swung firearm.

"Rowen!" Elize screamed.

"Eat this!" her plush tried to charge now.

Turning her attention to the two now, without even looking, she aimed the strange weapon at the plush, her artes then channeling into the gun in almost an instant. With the pull of the trigger, a large eruption of lightning quickly shot outward, catching both the young teacher and Teepo in its blast.

Unable to take pleasure in her latest work, she found her body then instinctively moving slightly to the side, avoiding the lunging strike of the Lord of Spirits. Knowing her lover wasn't far behind, she quickly turned around to find her former subordinate now charging forward with his fist. She avoided his initial punch by simply hovering slightly backward, dodging his following three kicks with the same leg by moving back even further. Instead of simply avoiding his next attack, she struck now, again attempting to attack with a melee strike of her gun. To her shock however, the young researcher had caught her arm, using it as leverage as he flipped forward while still holding onto her arm, bringing her into the air with him.

"What?!" Emeraude exclaimed.

"Stone Crush!" Jude chanted the name of his newly inherited arte. "Milla!"

"In a flash!" the Lord of Spirits quickly sprang forward with her own inherited arte.

Despite their efforts, the Fodra scientist had disappeared once again and reappeared behind them in a single second. Realizing their error, the two lovers immediately changed the course of their attack, only to stop as a single purple blur quickly charged past them. Overcome with emotion, Sophie had initiated her own attack, rushing forward with all of her strength.

"Emeraude!" she cried from the top of her lungs.

A single blow struck the scientist's face now, the one punch enough to knock her backward. The pain bled through every fiber of her nerves, the bone of her jaw practically cracking in her ears as her creation's knuckles followed through. The agony would quickly dull however, the scientist's eyes once again widening, revealing a psychosis she had kept at bay for so many centuries. The look in her nemesis's eyes caused a sharp tinge to reverberate in Sophie's chest, that look foreign to even she.

The green-haired woman refused to teleport this time, the sphere in her left hand glowing once more, her entire body then enveloping in the same light within a half-second. The illumination exploded into a fire explosion after, knocking back the entire party and enveloping the immediate area in a cloud of smoke. Despite the attack, from within the clouds, the visitor from another world continued her attack, rushing in again.

"What in the world?" Jude questioned as he continued to hear the fighting ongoing from within the clouds.

From the dark mist, the silhouettes of the two adversaries were as clear as day. A relentless barrage of punches and kicks were delivered by the purple-haired girl, the scientist simply take every blow as she retaliated with never-ending streams of lightning artes. The two continued their death dance heedless of any form of defense, both driven by the whirlwind of emotions that lay in their hearts.

Though their fight was supposed to only involve the two, the damage that was dealt was slowly spreading. One of Sophie's kicks had managed to break off a piece of bark from the World Tree when she failed to land her strike on Emeraude; in another instance, the lightning artes the scientist cast had vaporized an entire branch of the tree into ash. Though a majority of the party could only watch as the two visitors from another world continue they're violent exchange, the two Spirits in the party felt otherwise.

It began as a tingle at first, a slight burning sensation that came from within, but then it slowly began to turn into much more. It soon turned into the feeling of needles piercing into the joints, and then it felt like their blood vessels were slowly being torn by every fiber. The lesser Spirits around them too felt this pain, but many were not as strong as their lord and her sister. Some of them began to pass on from the pain, turning into nothingness, much like when their brethren that fell before spyrix.

"Milla, Muzét, what's wrong?" the young researcher noticed the two of them suddenly growing weaker. "Milla!"

Their world, it was still at risk. The danger these two presented, it was just as significant as Sekundes' quest for destruction at this point. Though both were normally level-headed and calm, it appeared as if they had each reached the point of no return, having lost sight of their original goals, their only desire to rid themselves of the other before them.

"We have to stop them," the Lord of Spirits ordered her comrades. "At this rate, they'll destroy both the tree and this realm!"

* * *

"I see great things ahead of you, Emeraude…"

She heard his voice again, the sound of it only fueling her to continue forward. Her heart was racing, her veins boiling in steam and her voice shrill and ragged. Just remembering him, any aspect about him, it was enough to dull the pain, it was enough to continue the fight, it was enough to drive her forward.

"I'll kill you!" her creation cried, her emotions dictating her every strike. "I'll kill you for what've done, Emeraude!"

"What I've done?!" the scientist spat, ignoring the severity of her creation's strikes. "It's more of what you failed to do! I created you to destroy Lambda, to destroy that 'thing' that Dr. Cornell raised as his own. You failed in that mission; if you had never failed, then I would have-!"

The purple-haired girl quickly interrupted her words, leaping forward and spinning her body, her foot striking her creator's jaw, silencing her. The blow was enough to stun her for a moment, allowing Sophie to bob in with her fists ready. An uppercut to her stomach, and then a quick jab with her other hand to her face and then a straight punch with her initial arm to her chest, it was enough to knock out any other person, but for Emeraude, she would not let her consciousness linger.

"Dr. Cornell…," she remembered her weakness back then.

The way he made the air feel light, the way her made her lips curl, the way her made her heart skip a beat, this memory and every instance that she could recall only opened the floodgates of her anger further. She was weak back then, she was pathetic. To think that she would ever place emotion over logic was absolutely inconceivable in her eyes.

Before she could react to the purple-haired girl's attack, she soon found her body bound by her creation, her neck wrapped between both arms and her skull pressed against both her palms. At first she believed Sophie wanted her to suffer, to die a slow and painful death. Yet it seemed she was ready to end this conflict; a simple tug would be all it would take, a quick snap and it would be over.

"Emeraude, please, wake up!"

She heard his voice again, the way he called to her on that day after accident. She thought he was worried, she thought it be the start of the next step in their relationship, but when it came down to it, the sound of his voice that day was only the precursor to loss.

Emeraude lost many things that day; she lost the use of her legs, she lost his attention, she lost the sensation of her soul, but most of all, she lost him. Ever since the accident, he did his best to avoid her, cutting their conversations short, his eyes always attempting to look away. Even when they did speak, he always seemed to take it upon himself to try and help her in the most mundane tasks such as getting her a glass of water or even reaching for things on a high shelf. She knew from that day on their relationship would be based on nothing but pity and sorrow; yet she didn't want his pity, she wanted his love!

Remembering him again filled her with more fury, the blood in her veins beginning to boil like water. Her muscles tightened, her teeth cracking as the bit down on one another, her will soon taking shape as the fire within her suddenly burst. The fiery explosion was enough to free her from her creation's grasp, the relic on her back having been triggered by the deteriorating state of her mind.

"Sophie!" the young teacher quickly hurried to her side.

She saw them again, the so-called heroes of this world that dared mock her. Emeraude swore she could hear all their condescending voices hidden beneath their concern for Protos Heis. They were taunting her, laughing at her, mocking her very existence. The way they pulled out her very soul, they way they made a fool out of her, she wouldn't have any of it.

"I'll destroy all of you!" she screamed.

It was then that the party realized Emeraude had another relic in her possession; it looked like a broken sword with a four-point star hilt. Though the blade was clearly broken, the purple guard was still completely, with gold-like veins still extending all the way to the side and an arrow-like point barely reaching toward the blade. In the center was a peculiar gray sphere, the piece beginning to glow red as flames began to ignite around the scientist. Strangely, the fires themselves did not burn Emeraude, simply dancing and spreading like the anger she had pent up inside her. The leaves of the tree began to catch aflame as the inferno intensified, the scientist leaping up into the air before diving back down.

"Rising Phoenix!" Emeraude chanted her arte's name as she plummeted back toward the earth.

Yet her blow was suddenly stopped, her body quickly jerking backward as her found her leg caught in something. Looking to the source, she found the Great Spirit intervening again, one of her elongated strands having taken a hold of her foot despite the flames that encircled her, though it was not enough to bind her. With little effort, the scientist quickly swung her hand at the hair, burning through it with ease and releasing her in that instant. Though she was free, she failed to notice the 'other half' of her opponent below casting an arte.

"Give form to my will," the editor chanted, the form of Little Queen appearing beside her. "Demonic Saber!"

Several dark blades suddenly surrounded Emeraude, the shadow swords each pulling inward as in the blink of an eye. The Will of Fodra, now it was her own world that dared mock her? Forget the world she thought, there was no point in reshaping it in the manner in which she saw fit. Destroy it all, that what she truly wanted, isn't it? That's what they said she wanted to do, bring everything into a black hole and spread her pain throughout it all!

Despite Leia's incantation, the arte was weak, simply burning away by the intensifying flames that surrounded Emeraude. However, it was merely it too was a distraction, the scientist learning too late as a sharp sensation suddenly pulsed into her abdomen, her body suddenly flying backward as the face of the youngest fighter in their group continued to impale her with her charge.

"Form Destroyer!" Elle chanted before throwing the polearm with the scientist still impaled on its sharp end.

Emeraude could nothing but endure the arte, her body suddenly stopping as it met with the floor, the spear still lodged in her stomach. The fire surrounding her began to die now, the blood pumping in her veins rapidly pulsing through the newly opened crevice on her body. She felt the pain no longer numbing through her will, the burning air scorching her lungs as she struggled to breathe. Slowly she felt her consciousness fading, the white emptiness of the Spirit Realm fading into black.

Yet in that darkness, she saw him again, the man that was once the center of her world, his back still facing her. She found her hand reaching out to him, his form beginning to blur into the void. She spoke his name in hardly a whisper, crying out to him from the bottom of her heart and soul. For a moment he stopped, his gentle eyes turning to her once more.

"Emeraude…," she heard his voice one more time.

She felt her chest grow heavy as she saw, the liquid in her eyes smoldering as she saw him. Weakly her arm rose again, reaching out to him as his image pulled away from her vision and blurred. Further and further he faded, yet she insisted upon reaching out to him. Through sheer will alone, the very sight of him became as clear as ever despite how far he had gone. The distance between them made it appear she could fit right into her very palm, her fingers delicately outlining his form as if he were standing there with her.

"Dr. Cornell…"

Her hand now clenched into a fist upon his very sight, crushing the image into nothingness. Upon opening her hand, the man she had once adored was gone. The floodgates in her heart had opened once again, and this time, she knew there would be no going back.

* * *

It had been nearly a minute now and still their foe had not moved. Despite her many enhancements and practically infinite wisdom, she was still only Human. This was the real Emeraude too this time, not some mere machine that contained her consciousness. There was no way she could have survived Elle's Mystic Arte when she activated her Promatus, right?

"Did that do it?" Ivar questioned.

"For a person driven entirely driven by rage and jealousy, she certainly had a strong will," Milla remarked. "To think what someone like her could have done if she had somehow stolen my power…"

In that instant, their foe's chest began to move. A hacking cough soon escaped her mouth, as well as a few spurts of thick crimson that spat from her wound. It was clear that Emeraude still lived, albeit barely.

"Are you serious right now?!" Leia exclaimed. "She just doesn't know when to quit."

"Then I'll be the one to finish her," the purple-haired girl volunteered.

Again she saw their faces with every step she took. Archer, Éclair, Belford, Wallace, Sonia… The lives of those she held dear, how their memories continued to fuel her, how they numbed the pain despite the fatigue, how they drove her to continue rise every time she fell. Like her nemesis, she allowed herself to let her emotions overtake her, the very incarnation taking shape into her one fist in that very moment. A sick satisfaction began to sweep over Sophie as she drew closer to her dying foe, watching her squirm on the other end of Elle's spear, how every drop that escaped her body was just a tiny bit of repentance for destroying her world. Though she could not save those dear to her, at the very least, she could gain some sort of satisfaction by ending her creator's life and preventing the same tragedy from befalling others.

"Die!" the peak of her anger forced her to lunge forward.

Her punch was swift, the blow enough to crush an entire planet, but the intent behind it driven completely by malice. This was to end her journey, this would be the end of it all, yet Sophie found herself stopping, unable to follow through.

Her arm stopped before it could make contact with the one before her. The mechanical boy, Psi, had now stood in her path with his arms stretched outward. Despite the fact that he was only a single obstacle before she could finally take her revenge, Sophie could not bring herself to follow through with her attack. Despite the atrocities that their creator had committed, Psi could not bring anyone to bring harm to his master. He never once lifted a finger to bring harm unto others, nor was it ever his intention to. He lived only to serve his master, to ensure that her life was as pleasant as possible.

Centuries ago on Fodra, even Sophie couldn't bring herself to tell him of their creator's apparent death when her mechanical body was destroyed by Lambda. It wasn't just that, she couldn't tell him of the many crimes she brought upon their world and her friends. To Psi, Emeraude was his reason for living, the center of his world, perhaps even his goddess. Sophie couldn't bring herself to destroy his innocence, she couldn't bring herself to end his reason for existence, and even now, she could do no such thing, not in front of him at least.

"…Psi…"

The mechanical boy continued to stand firm, the look in his eyes practically saying 'no, I won't move!' For the first time, Sophie saw what seemed to be emotion coming from the mechanical servant, the determined look in his eyes causing the purple-haired girl to waver, her thoughts returning to her loved ones in that moment.

Again she remembered the saddened look on Sonia's face on that day she let emotions get the best of her. She remembered the tears that streamed down her daughter's cheeks, the harsh tone of her voice, the defensive actions she took to ensure Sophie would not bring anymore harm to her father. Her lips began to quiver in that moment, her heart becoming heavy and her eyes melting. It was in that moment that Sophie realized she was doing it again; she was letting her emotions take over her actions, causing her to blur the lines of right and wrong. She swore to herself on that day she wouldn't let it happen again for her family's benefit, and yet, here she was once again breaking that oath.

Realizing this, the anger held in her fist began to dissipate, her arm lowering itself as she continued to look into the mechanical boy's eyes. She expected her comrades to berate her for her weakness, but surprisingly, neither of them said a word, simply standing beside her as if they were in support of her decision.

"It's okay, Sophie," Elize tried to assure the purple-haired girl. "Our battle, your battle, it's over now…"

"…no…, we're not done yet!"

It happened so quickly and unexpectedly. The same spear that was driven through the Fodra scientist had quickly sprung forward, impaling itself through the mechanical boy and into the abdomen of the purple-haired girl. Once again her indomitable will had kept her alive, allowing Emeraude to pry the spear out of her abdomen and lunge it through her loyal servant so that she may deal what she calculated to be a lethal blow to her other creation.

"No!" Elle cried the moment everyone witnessed this turn of events.

In a single tug, the spear quickly dislodged itself from both of her creations, sending both to the ground the moment the weapon clattered to the ground. Before her very eyes, she saw what looked like shock in the mechanical boy's eyes, his pupils held as aghast as they were wide. The element of surprise was frozen on his face, not once dwindling for a second as he lay in the pool of black, synthetic blood that poured underneath him.

Though the blow did not end her life, Sophie was now hunched over, her life's elixir also rapidly pouring before the empty ground. With one arm of her wound and the other preventing herself from falling to the floor, the visitor from another world looked up to her nemesis, glaring at her once more whilst staring at the mechanical boy with worry and concern.

"…why, Emeraude…?" Sophie questioned. "Psi was nothing but loyal to you. All he ever wanted was to be useful to you; how could you betray the one person that wanted nothing more than to be of benefit to you?!"

"Of benefit to me, of course he was of benefit to me," the green-haired scientist evilly smirked. "He acted as a distraction, allowing me to land a decisive blow on you."

"Are you mad, Emeraude?!" Jude now spoke. "You'd be willing to sacrifice the one person who wanted nothing more than for you to be happy just so you can settle a grudge?"

"Why on earth would you go to such lengths?" Rowen questioned.

"It's like you just said," Emeraude scoffed. "I want nothing more than to have this world, my world, and all of existence, share my pain. You've all opened the floodgates, are you thinking you can just easily close them now that the storm is coming?"

"That's enough…," the purple-haired girl tried to stand once more. "…this has gone on for far too long, Emeraude…"

Despite her bravado and her efforts thus far, Sophie found herself unable to fully stand, her actions only causing her wound to open further. Again she fell, barely stopped from hitting the floor by the young teacher and the Spirius agent. This was supposed to be her fight, her responsibility, and yet she could do nothing in her current state.

Seeing this, again the Lord of Spirits understood her pain. It was Sophie's duty to end Emeraude's life, it was her current reason for living. Yet Milla knew she simply couldn't let the visitor from another world continue to risk her life in such a way; though her husband and child were no longer of the mortal realm, Milla knew she couldn't simply let Sophie's life end in vain. No, she had to live, the Lord of Spirits would see to it herself. For the sake of her family, she had to live out her own life for their sakes.

"Elize, Elle, stand back and watch over Sophie," the Lord of Spirits ordered the two. "We'll deal with Emeraude."

"Got it!" Elle nodded.

"Trying to fulfill your role as the protector of this world?" Emeraude scoffed.

"I was the original reason why you came to our world, am I not?" Milla questioned as she drew her sword once more. "Well now you have me. You said that you wanted my power, so why don't you claim it for yourself?!"

"…you'll regret those words…," was all the scientist could say.

Again she took the black gun into her hand, aiming its barrel at her skull once more without hesitation. Once more she pulled the trigger, the firearm causing a bright light to suddenly blind everyone's eyes. From within the light, she quickly toward the Lord of Spirits, flames surrounding her entire body. As expected, the scientist charged straight for Milla, her speed rivaling that of Sophie's. Bringing her sword upward, she evaded the green-haired woman's blow, cutting her hand at the same time she blocked her attempted lunge. Unlike any other person however, the pain seemed to be numbed, the woman instead continuing her assault despite having the sword still embedded into her hand.

"Milla!" her lover quickly pulled her out of the way.

Despite the fire in her other hand, the young researcher blocked her strike with his own arm, the flames still singing his flesh through the metal of his gauntlet. Ignoring the burns, he quickly twisted his body and forward, his hind leg now coming forward, striking rapidly as he kicked.

"Talon Storm!" Jude chanted as he delivered three quick, successive kicks.

Despite watching her lover's best efforts, she again noted the pain was somehow dulled, despite the copious amounts of blood she was losing with every passing second. Their enemy's arm then swept outward, the flames held within then shooting outward in an arc; this time it was the Lord of Spirits' turn to save the young researcher, pulling him out of the way as she jumped backward to evade her Fireball arte. To her dismay however, several of the flames had found their way onto the branches of the World Tree, the fire slowly beginning to ebb away at the leaves.

"Undine!" the Lord of Spirits quickly summoned forth the Great Water Spirit.

By her master's command, the Great Water Spirit appeared before the tree, washing away the flames with a single burst of water, that same stream also aimed at their foe. Seeing this, the fires surrounding her suddenly ignited further, transforming the water into nothing more than scalding steam. With another wave of her hand, the flames surrounding their enemy disappeared, appearing again beside the tree with the swing of her other arm.

"Eruption!" Emeraude chanted the name of her arte.

Despite the sudden burst of fire, the Spirius head agent quickly sprang forth before the blast, shielding the tree as best as he could from the impending flames, protecting its base and branches from catching aflame. In spite of the actual burns he sustained, Ivar still stood as confident as ever, readying his two blades again, preparing for her next assault. The action only infuriated Emeraude further, causing her to prepare another arte.

"Flare Tornado!"

A raging inferno took shape around her now, quickly expanding outward into a swirling vortex that seared everything in its path, forcing Ivar to withdraw from his current position. Again Milla tried to command Undine to repeat her actions, only to relinquish her command upon noticing the former Conductor already casting his own arte to counter hers.

"Freeze Lancer!" Rowen chanted, summoning several shards of ice.

The projectiles quickly sprang forth upon being summoned, yet each of the sharpened icicles quickly melted the moment they touched the fire, doing little to kill the raging inferno. Despite the outcome, the elder man could only smirk, much to the confusion of the scientist. It was then that she realized too late that the Rieze Maxian king had taken the opportunity to jump into the chaos of the flames itself, his hand quickly taking hold of the relic on Emeraude's back. The moment she realized this, it was already too late, the monarch having already pried the broken sword from her back as he lunged forward with his own.

Again she was impaled, but instinctively her body moved backward, removing herself from the elongated blade. The moment she was cleared of the steel however, a blunt impact struck her jaw the moment she turned, knocking her in the opposite direction. From the corner of her eye she saw that it was the editor that struck her with her staff, her boyfriend soon charging in while firing several shots of his pistol. To the best of her ability she dodged, each of the projectiles simply skidding against her skin as she moved out of harm's way. Yet with every step, it was becoming clear that the scientist was losing consciousness, her movements becoming more sloppy and loose. Seeing this, Milla quickly surmised that even if she and her comrades didn't deliver a killing blow, she would at least die from her wounds. However in that amount of time, Milla could not even begin to fathom what kind of damage Emeraude could potentially cause to the World Tree.

"Everyone, charge her, now!" the Lord of Spirits ordered her comrades.

"Wait, do-!" the purple-haired girl tried to warn.

It was already too late to hear her warning, the Lord of Spirits and each of her comrades charging forth. This era she thought, she had succeeded in preventing its end. Though it was unclear when another threat would arise, at the very least, she had averted disaster for now.

"Haaahhh!"

"I have you!" the green-haired scientist suddenly looked up.

As if the wounds that were recently inflicted had no effect, the scientist stood up, a flash of light suddenly bursting from her body. The illumination quickly passed onto each of her opponents that attempted to attack in unison, forcing all of them to suddenly halt in place, their limbs completely frozen. Instantly the party recognized what had occurred; their foe had used an Hourglass item against them, freezing them in place.

Unable to act, the green-haired woman struggled to stand, ignoring the agony that came with her wounds. Her body was heaving heavily, her spine bent, and her limbs growing limp. The air around her began to grow dark as she struggled to stand, the never-ending white of the Spirit Realm slowly melding into black. Sparks of Mana began to emit from their foe's right hand now, growing more violent by the second as she brought her hand closer to her body. Despite the danger, the growing thunder would not harm her, only reacting to her will as it continued to crackle and spark.

"Sacred Lightning…," she began to chant, bringing her hand close to her heart. "Bow to my will… Decisive Saber!"

Throwing down both of her arms toward the floor, a sharp, burning sensation suddenly began to rain downward from within the darkness. It was at that exact same moment that the party found themselves able to move once more, yet none of them were able to react in time to evade her Mystic Arte.

Unable to avoid the attack, the Lord of Spirits could only brace for impact, placing both arms around her belly, attempting to shield her unborn daughter from the oncoming onslaught. A burning, sharp sensation quickly reverberated into each of her nerves in the next second; it felt as if she was being burned and stabbed from the inside out throughout every fiber of her being. Though the initial pain lasted for no more than a few seconds, the after effects of the incineration was still apparent and searing each of the comrades, paralyzing them once again.

"…Milla…!" the Lord of Spirits turned beside her to find her lover also on the floor. "…the baby…?"

"…she's okay for now…," she assured him, though noticing her heartbeat was now extremely rapid. "But at this rate…"

"Damn it, not like this…," the former handmaid cursed, also unable to stand. "We have to…protect the Spirit Realm…"

"Elize, do something!" Elle ordered the young teacher.

"I'm trying!" she retorted, yet her plush was unable to respond. "I don't know what happened, but ever since she shot Teepo, his amplifying abilities have been acting on and off."

"You all saw it, didn't you?" their foe scoffed, her body once again lurching as she struggled to stand. "The darkness within me, the essence of my heart; you shall pay for peering into my soul! You shall pay for your transgressions; Fodra, Rieze Maxia, Elympios, every world, everything, I'll make sure to bring it all to an end!

The light in her Exsphere began to glow again at that moment, each of the heroes unable to act. A string of light suddenly began to emit from each of them now, causing each of them to cry out in pain as it traveled to the device on the back of her hand.

"What manner of sorcery is this?!" Gaius exclaimed, also helpless against this strange power.

"Her modified Exsphere," Muzet recognized the device. "She was planning on using it to absorb Milla's power. But the way she's using it, she not only intends to take Milla's power, but all of ours!"

The Lord of Spirits could not even find the strength to acknowledge her sister's words. The burning sensation that drained all of them had especially weakened her the most as the Four would not heed Milla's call, her link with them having been severed after Emeraude's last attack. Burning, cutting, freezing, and crushing, it felt as if all four elements were striking her from within. Even as she did her best to ignore the pain, she could feel the second heartbeat within beginning to fade by the second.

"…not like this…," the Lord of Spirits could only seethe through her bravado. "It won't allow it to end like this…"

Sophie could only hang her head as she could do nothing but watch as her new comrades lay powerless against her nemesis. Stepping forward, she found the pain of Emeraude's lunge quickly spreading throughout her entire body, forcing her to curl into the crevice with each step. Her will could only bring her so far however, the pain overtaking even her indomitable will. Looking up, her vision began to wilt as she saw the light intensify, the darkness of Emeraude's heart taking over everything once more.

"What?!"

In spite of what she was witnessing, the visitor from another world somehow found her body beginning to pull itself up again. The pain that came from her abdomen was dissipating now, her eyes turning to her wound, finding it slowly being mended by a bright light. Instantly recognizing the radiance, she felt another presence standing behind her. Aska, the Great Spirit of Light was now standing at her side.

The moment she recognized the bird-like creature, she turned to her foe, finding a blur of darkness swirling around Emeraude, breaking the strings that bound her comrades. The black trail it created suddenly solidified now, capturing Emeraude in what seemed like a cage of darkness, the incarnation of the blur now taking shape into what appeared to be a knight clad in the dark void itself; it was none other than the Great Spirit of Darkness, Shadow.

"What the hell's going on?!" Alvin exclaimed, unsure what to make of the situation.

"The Great Spirits…," Milla quickly recognized each of her brethren. "They're reacting to Sophie!"

"Do you really think you can stop me?!" Emeraude spat, the lightning surrounding her breaking down the dark barriers around her.

Again she tried to act, charging straight for her creation that was wrapped in the Great Spirit's light, her form disappearing from everyone's eyes in a blink. Though it was brief, her form suddenly reappeared, suddenly stopped in the same manner she had halted everyone's actions with the Hourglass. It was then that another Spirit made his appearance, a Primordial one in fact. Chronos was now standing beside the tree, using his powers of time to halt the woman's strike. Beside him stood another familiar presence, that of a young boy whose form was simply colored white. A third presence then appeared between the two, this one unknown even to the Lord of Spirits herself. Violet hair, green clothing shaped like that of a flower, and a golden staff in hand, though her name was lost on each of their tongues, it was clear that she was none other than the Great Spirit of the World Tree.

"Emeraude, you dare threaten the existence of not only our world, but everyone in existence," the Spirit in green spoke. "For that, your life has become forfeit! Lord Maxwell, we the Great Spirits implore that you end this woman's life before she brings ruin to not only the Spirit Realm, but the Human Realm as well."

Having been reminded of her duty, the Lord of Spirits could only nod in agreement. However, even though this woman dared attempt to destroy their world, Milla also acknowledged the fact that someone else had the proper right to complete this task.

Even though she had also come close to bringing the same destruction to the Spirit Realm, Milla now saw the light that reappeared in Sophie's eyes. No longer was she simply blinded by rage and the need for revenge, she was now being guided by a sense of purpose. This was purpose was greater than vengeance, it was a need to protect, to save, a world from destruction.

The visitor from another world looked as ready as ever; despite her wounds not being fully healed, she had enough energy to finally complete her task. Acknowledging that Sophie's mission took precedence over her own, she relinquished her orders from the Great Spirit of the World Tree, giving Sophie her blessing to finish the task in her stead.

"Sophie, complete the task you have given yourself and save our world!" Milla ordered the purple-haired girl.

Having being given the Lord of Spirits' blessing, the purple-haired girl was filled with vigor once more. Acknowledging her champion, the other Spirits also began to stand down, the light and darkness that surrounded the two visitors from another world now fading. The purple-haired girl's feet now met flatly with the invisible ground again just as her nemesis returned to a neutral stance. Even though this was not their world, this was their battle and its inhabitants were willing to leave its fate in their hands.

"Hmph, you're all such fools," Emeraude could only scoff at their decision. "I'll be sure to destroy your world as quickly as I destroy her!"

Mana once again began to surround the green-haired scientist, its sensation already beginning to flare into the atmosphere. From where they all stood, each of the spectators could feel the intensity of the fiery air, its aura suffocating. Despite the danger, they simply stood back, the purple-haired girl remaining still as her own light aura began to glow now. Gentle, light, uplifting, the Mana she exerted was the complete opposite of her creators. Both appeared to be equal in power, both appeared to have the same drive; it was now in Fate's hand how this final battle would play out.

"Prepare yourself, Protos Heis!" her creator screamed as she charged.

Despite having disappeared from sight, the purple-haired girl remained calm. Amidst the changing winds, she heard the drops of blood that fell from her creator's wounds, she saw the streaks of red disappear with the air. She felt her own laceration still dripping as she stood, her body again growing numb from the sensation, her breath becoming heavy. In spite of her wounds, she saw her foe in the blink of an eye, the lightning in her hands as fierce as ever. Seeing this, the purple-haired girl quickly struck with the same velocity, her own hands filled with Mana as she cried.

"It ends now!"

Cupping both of her hands forward as she extended her arms, the light in her hands quickly burst forward, shooting outward at the same time the thunder in her creator's hands burst. Another explosion followed upon their meeting, the blast blinding all those who witnessed it while dulling their sense of hearing. Yet from within the blinding illumination, they could see two figures having been pushed backward from one another, flying in separate directions before hurtling toward each other in the next second.

"Watch me run with the wind!" Sophie's voice echoed from within the glow as she drew closer to her nemesis. "Arte: Shadow Moment!"

A final explosion followed; this one bigger than the last. Violent winds quickly swept over the entire vicinity in that moment, pushing everyone who looked on backward. Within seconds, the air quickly died, leaving a desolate calm soon after. Looking back to where the light once shown, two figures remained, standing with their back facing another, each of them standing with their fists extended outward. Another geyser of crimson escaped one of the figures now, their eyes widening from the shock as the agony of their wounds began to explode from within. Unable to hold the pain at bay any longer, their body collapsed to the floor, the world around them turning black despite their eyes having been left wide open.

"…no…, not like this," was all she could muster to speak.

"SOPHIE!" Elize cried the purple-haired girl's name.

Hearing her name, the visitor from another world turned back to her friends now, revealing to them an expression she never dared show any of them in the past month. A small smile was on her lips, the expression as relaxed as her lowering fist. Standing victorious, the young teacher and recruit could contain their excitement no longer, rushing over to their friend with tears of relief in each of their eyes. Not wanting to be left behind, the editor and her boyfriend soon followed, the former handmaid, former butler, king and Great Spirit following soon after.

"You did it, Sophie!" Elle exclaimed, wrapping her arms tightly around the purple-haired girl.

"Not bad, Pipsqueak," Alvin was the next to congratulate her.

"You did great, Sophie!" Leia followed up.

"…thanks everyone…," the visitor from another world uneasily said. "I couldn't have done it without all of you."

Despite the festivities, the Lord of Spirits could only look on, unable to join in the celebration. Something was still on her mind as she had watched their battle, an uncertainty she could not describe. Though the battle against Emeraude had been won, there was still another battle that Milla herself was still fighting, a battle within her heart.

The moment had finally come and her heart was still torn. She had saved this era, but it would only be inevitable that it would be threatened again. There was no doubt that this world would always need Maxwell, but at the same time, there was one person who would always need her, a person who saw her not as the Lord of Spirits, but as his soul mate.

Though she had been trying to hold it back during the last battle, the reality of the matter was she still had to answer Jude's proposal. To be his wife yet relinquish her role as Maxwell, or to remain Maxwell but sacrifice her one chance at happiness. It was not an easy choice; if anything, the more she thought about, the more she found it difficult to make. And then there was the matter of their child; should Milla attempt to raise their daughter if she remained as Maxwell, or should she simply leave her in Jude's care. It was an impossible decision; regardless of what she chose, she knew there would be no winners, there would only be loss found in either choice.

"…Jude…," his question now took precedence in her mind.

"Is everything all right, Lord Maxwell?" the Great Spirit of the World Tree questioned as she stood beside her.

"…yes, everything's fine…," she answered after some hesitation.

"Change will always be inevitable," Martel began to speak. "Trees, flowers, birds, human lives, even the sky itself, all of it is meant to mature and grow. Life is all about change whether you are a Spirit or Human; without change, how can you acknowledge that you even exist?"

The Lord of Spirits could find no words to respond, her thoughts still focused on the question her lover were to ask her at any moment now. Though the advice she was given made sense, she began to contemplate on it, applying it to her current situation. Yet whether or not she would follow it or not was still something she was unsure of.

"Again you Humans continue to impress me," Origin complimented, turning his attention to Sophie. "Even though you yourself are not of this world, you were still willing to risk your life to a place you could not call home."

"Technically I'm not Human," the purple-haired girl corrected the Primordial Spirit. "But despite that, I simply couldn't let Emeraude destroy your world. Even if my quest was driven by revenge, I know that my family and friends wouldn't allow your world or any other be harmed if it could be helped. I'd like to think my promise to protect my world extends to others as well."

"In either case, even I must commend you for your selfless ideology," the Primordial Spirit of Time added.

"Thank you, everyone, but I believe it's time that we see you all off," the Great Spirit of the World Tree regretfully interrupted. "Lord Maxwell, Muzét, would you be kind enough to go home with them?"

"It would be our pleasure," Muzét answered with a smile.

"Then you should take this," the Primordial Spirit of Time said, handing the Great Spirit a familiar dagger.

"All right, it's time to go home, everyone!" the Lord of Spirits' sister informed everyone.

Slashing into the atmosphere, another portal opened before each of them. One-by-one they each began to leave the Spirit Realm. Even though they had all walked through the portal, one of the party had remained, the Lord of Spirits still locked in thought, her heart still heavy with anticipation and worry.

"Maxwell, you should get going to," Origin interrupted her thoughts.

"What, but-," she tried to protest.

"As I said moments ago, change is inevitable," Martel repeated once more. "However, whether you choose to accept it or deny it is up to each individual's choice. To move on and live or to remain still and simply exist. The choice is yours."

"…I… …I understand…"

Without saying another word, the Lord of Spirits stepped through the portal, the answer she was seeking ever closer.

"…farewell, Milla Maxwell…"

* * *

A cold gust of air was the first thing to greet the Lord of Spirits as she entered the Human Realm once more. As her vision became more clear, she soon saw the sky level with her vision. Yet she found her feet flatly resting against the ground, the earth beneath her feet slightly uneven but safe to walk on. Upon closer inspection, she quickly recognized her surroundings; she was standing at the peak of the Hallowmont, the village that raised her just below her feet. A soft smile swept over her lips the moment she realized where she was, a single tear falling down her face as she saw this.

'How appropriate,' she thought as she saw the morning sun beginning to rise from the darkness.

"Milla!" the voices of her comrades quickly caught her attention.

Turning around, she saw each of them standing before them. She noticed Elle waving at her, her childish innocence still beaming. Beside her were Elize, Teepo and Rowen, standing rather calmly with smiles still stretched across their faces. To the right, she saw Gaius, his facial expression as monotone as ever, but his eyes displaying signs of relief and happiness. Beside him stood her former handmaid standing confidently, yet his clothes comically still simmering from the heat of the arte he took earlier. Her eyes then turned to Leia and Alvin, both of them hand-in-hand as they cheered her on. She then saw her sister and Sophie, who were filled with the same level as joy as their friends, the sight of the purple-haired girl's lips curling being more than appropriate.

Yet above all, a single individual stood out amongst all of her friends. Standing in front of each of them was the young researcher. Though he stood firm, she saw a hint of uneasiness in his eyes and his body slightly shaking. The very sight also caused a slight bit of unease within her, the beatings of her chest echoing loudly in her ears. The air around her began to grow hot again, the ground beneath her virtually disappearing the closer they came toward one another. Unable to handle the tension, she focused on his amber eyes, finding her own embarrassed reflection infinitely staring back at her.

Unable to simply leave things as they were, both tried to speak, their voices echoing at the exact same moment, the two of them each speaking the name of the other.

"Jude…"

"Milla…"

Again he felt it in his heart, the same weight that came with the anticipation when he first asked her. Even though she had rejected him the first time, he did not know if he could handle her declining once again. However, even if she did turn down his proposal, he knew this time that their love was eternal, taking form in the shape of the daughter that was growing within her. Yet he had to know, he had to ask, he wanted to see if for just a brief moment in time, they could be a family.

His heart was tingling, his joints were melting, his throat was parched. It was now or never he thought; this moment, it would be their final one together or the first of many as husband and wife.

"…I want to ask you one more time…," the young researcher began to reach in his pocket, removing a familiar ring and stone. "Even though our remaining time may be brief, even though you may return to your duties as the Lord of Spirits, I want you to know how much you mean to me, Milla Maxwell. I know that this world needs you, that the Spirit Realm will always need you, but I will always need you as well. You mean more to me than myself and everything in this world and the next. I know it's selfish of me and that it isn't fair me to ask, but please, entertain this lowly soul and let me propose to you this: Will you marry me, Milla Maxwell?"

She felt her entire body melt with those six words. Six words, those six little words would be the driving force of her future from her on forward. Her life's two future paths were once again strewn before her; to be with the wife of Jude Mathis and raise their daughter in the meager time she has left, or to be the Lord of Spirits for the little time remaining before another could take her place to watch over the Human and Spirit Realms. Even if her remaining time were to be short, she had to again choose between the sake of the world and the sake of her own happiness. Again it was an impossible choice, one no one should ever have to make, and yet, here she was, forced to make that decision once again.

Thump, thump, thump… Heart was heavy once more, her eyes filled with tears, and her lips quivering with the anticipation of her voice. She could ponder on this question forever, but she knew that time would not stand still any longer than it should. Duty and her heart were still in conflict, the path of two futures that could never begin to co-exist. Both futures were valid for her, the refusal of one as equally heartbreaking as the other. How could she choose, what would she choose?

And yet in spite of her inner turmoil, she somehow found her answer, speaking her next words from within her soul, her tears crying for the future she dared turn away.

"Jude, I-"

"Oh come now, Milla, think about yourself for once!" her sister surprisingly interrupted.

"Yeah, totally!" Leia jumped in as well.

"I've heard the phrase 'nice guys finish last', but come on, give Jude here a break," Alvin snidely remarked.

The three's words had quickly caught the Lord of Spirits by surprise, as did the facial expressions of her remaining comrades. All of them, even the normally stoic Gaius, seemed supportive of Muzét's words, despite the selfishness behind them.

"Everyone?"

"Pain and sacrifice are necessary to acknowledge one's existence," the monarch lectured. "However, what good is that pain and sacrifice if you could never truly taste the fruits of your labor?"

"Even you deserve to be happy, Milla," Elize added. "You've done so much for our world, for us…"

"Yeah, what his majesty and Elize said," Elle said, unsure what to say herself.

"Lady Milla, even you deserve to be happy, not for the benefit of others, but for yourself" Ivar surprisingly remarked.

"And if it's watching over the Spirit and Human Realms you're worried about then, I…"

It was the Great Spirit's turn to hesitate now. Even though she made her decision about the matter two days ago after speaking with her sister, she found her words suddenly stopping. For a moment, her green eyes turned to the monarch's violet pupils, gazing at them at the future she herself threw away.

'It was just a whim…,' she continued to assure herself in mind, her heart reminding her of the kiss they shared. '…it was all just a whim…'

"…I will watch over the Spirit and Human Realms in your place," Muzét volunteered to everyone's shock.

"Lady Muzét, what are you saying?!" Ivar exclaimed. "You can't mean-?"

"With your permission, I would like to inherit the role of Maxwell, Milla," she continued without any more delay. "Please Milla. You, Jude and the baby deserve to be happy together, as a family. Please, let me promise you that I will watch over the two realms as closely and justly as you have in your stead."

"Muzét… I… I don't know what to say," the Lord of Spirits found herself at a loss for words.

"Just say 'yes'!" the visitor from another world now spoke. "Didn't you tell me that 'even if it is a mere wrinkle in time, happiness should be cherished'? Cherish that happiness, Milla Maxwell; after all, we both walked down the same paths, a path I no longer regret."

Hearing all of her friends' support caused another tear to fall down her face. As the Lord of Spirits, it was always her duty to be selfless and put the needs of others before herself. And yet, hearing their words, their selfless wishes for her, she knew now the answer she had made before even hearing them speak was the right one.

"…yes…," the single word came from every facet of her heart. "Yes, I will marry you, Jude Mathis!"

Words could not even describe how the young researcher was feeling in that moment. Looking into her wilting eyes and soft smile, he too could no longer hold the tears back. It was then that he placed the delicate jewelry on his lover's, no, his fiancé's finger. The metal glided against the surface of her skin with ease, stopping perfectly at the base. Taking the ring closer to her eyes, she found it unable to move or slip from where it lay. She saw their reflection from the fossil's sheen, the smiles that were stretched across their faces and the future they were to share together.

"Milla…"

The Lord of Spirits threw herself at her fiancée now, wrapping her arms tightly around him, her hold of him so strong that was impossible for her to let go. The young researcher returned the gesture, holding her as close as ever, the two of them wrapped in each other's warmth as they continued to gaze upon each other's eyes. The beatings of their hearts were completely in sync now, they're bodies touching so close that they were practically one.

Unable to simply hold one another, both of their mouths drew forward until their lips were pressing against one another. A gust of warmth entered both of them as they shared this embrace, the air around them become as weightless as the clouds. The throbbing in their chests played like a lullaby as they stood there, a never-ending song that they could dance to for all eternity.

It felt like an eternity of bliss as they stood there, the emotions kept in their hearts no longer held back by duty or for the sake of others. For each other, finally, they could sacrifice nothing and simply be there for each other.

"I love you, Milla," she heard his words without having hear him speak.

"And I love you, Jude…," he heard her wordless reply with the continued seal of their kiss.

* * *

Nothingness, that was all that was laid out before; nothing but this familiar dark void that continued endlessly. It was cold, yet she was numb. It was a familiar feeling that she had grown accustomed to over the many years she had existed.

Yet the reality of the situation quickly took hold of her, the aching sensation of her lungs now forcing to excrete its contents outward. The thick ruby residue that lurched from her throat and out her mouth burned like acid, the air that she exhaled cutting the inside of her neck like razor blades.

"…no, not yet…," the Fodra scientist coughed, weak, but still alive. "I won't die yet… I can't die yet… My world… My world still needs-!"

"Again with the self righteous crap about how your world still needs you?" a familiar voice quickly placed the woman on alert once more.

In that very moment, Emeraude quickly found herself pulling herself back to her feet, the pain that surged through her entire body numbed in those few precious seconds. Standing up, she soon saw a familiar face standing before, standing there with their arms crossed and a stern expression on their face. Yet something was unusual as she peered into their eyes; they were the same in every way, but the expression behind them was…different. As she stood before this person, she soon realized their true identity, lowering her guard and addressing them as she normally would have.

"Is that you, Sekundes?" she questioned the Lord of Time and Space. "I thought I told you not to appear before me in your true form."

"Whatever…," her subordinate simply sighed.

"Don't take that tone with me!" the woman's temper quickly flared, "you have some explaining to do! You informed me that you had planted the seeds that would destroy them from within!" her temper quickly flared. "When we fought, they were as united as ever, even Protos Heis had become one within their ranks. They were focused, they were strong, they were united, and yet, where were the seeds you planted? Why were they not fighting amongst themselves, why were they not tearing themselves apart, why-?"

"But I did plant them," the Demon King defiantly interrupted, "they're just not ready to sow. In fact, by the time they're ready, I would have already washed my hands of the lovesick woman standing before me!"

The words were enough to make the scientist's rage ignite once more, the Exsphere on her right hand immediately beginning to glow as she lunged her open palm forward. A violet light soon encapsulated the Lord of Time and Space, forcing the Avatar of Chronos to the floor in pain.

"It was my intention to absorb the power of the Lord of Spirits, Milla Maxwell," Emeraude seethed. "However, I suppose your power will have to do if I am to take my revenge. After all, you are-"

Her speech was interrupted yet again, this time by the Demon King's cackling. Her insubordinate servant's laughing quickly unnerved her further, the very fibers of her sanity peeling away little by little by every increasing octane their mocking amusement reached her ears. Again she tried to use the power of her Exsphere, attempting to absorb the Spirit's power unto her own, only to find her efforts futile.

"Who do you think it is you're dealing with?" Sekundes questions. "Did you really think I needed your piece of junk relic to keep myself sustainable in the Human Realm, much less the Spirit Realm?"

"What?!" Emeraude exclaimed, realizing now that her attempts were fruitless.

"Poor, sweet Emeraude…," a second, but unfamiliar voice began to echo now. "A victim of unrequited love who simply wanted to share the world her pain; you have such a brilliant mind, but such a weak heart."

Another individual appeared before her now, this one taking the shape of what seemed like a young girl with dark hair and clothing. Her childish, yet stoic demeanor sent a jolt throughout Emeraude's entire self. The girl's dark eyes lit up with glee as she openly mocked the scientist angered and frightened the scientist at the same time, a feeling even foreign to herself. As she stared into her pupils, she saw something powerful, something divine, yet something sinister.

"Don't you dare mock me, Spirit!" the scientist became desperate now, taking the relic firearm Sekundes had given her, pointing it at her skull one more time. "The moment I pull this trigger, you-!"

"And who do you think it was that gave the Lord of Time and Space that relic before it was passed onto you?" the young-appearing girl asked. "But if you're so insistent, let me tell you something about Siegfried. It does act as an amplifier for one's power, but it does nothing on Humans; it's more of a placebo effect really, a placebo effect with all the bells and whistles that you would expect from amplification."

"I don't believe you!" Emeraude cried once again. "I'll destroy all of you!"

"Sekundes, this has gone on long enough," the Primordial Spirit now appeared beside his avatar. "Finish her and take what is yours."

"No need to tell me twice," the Avatar of Chronos sighed. "Symmone, do what you will with her."

In that same instant, it seemed like each of the Spirits had disappeared from Emeraude's sight. Again she was surrounded in nothingness, the world around her having gone silent.

"What happened?" she questioned aloud, her sanity still teetering on its edge. "Where?"

"The world needs you, Emeraude…," another familiar voice echoed now.

"It can't be, Dr. Cornell?!"

Turning around, the green-haired scientist saw her mentor standing before her. The sight of the elder scientist made her blood boil once again, but upon seeing his calm, yet somehow joyful expression, she found a strange calm sweeping over her. Her anger was soon lifted away, her legs now moving without her input as she approached him.

"The world needs you, Emeraude…," the man repeated once again.

"Dr. Cornell…"

"The world needs you to die!"

His last words had broken the last straw of her sanity, her fist quickly lunging forward now, her fingers then taking hold of the elder man's neck. With all of her strength, she applied as much pressure as she could into his trachea, forcing both of their bodies to the floor as she strangled him. As she choked him, she still noticed that dark simper still on his lips, even at the same moment she heard the cracking of his neck and saw his eyes roll into the back of his head.

She had killed him once again, yet the voices were still mocking her.

"Fodra would be better off if you died," she turned around to find him still standing.

"Shut up!" she cried, this time hurling at Mana-infused ball of lightning at the man, vaporizing him into a crisp.

"Such a brilliant mind, but such a weak heart," he appeared behind her once again.

"Afraid of a little rejection?" another apparition appeared beside her.

"Is this all you can offer?" a third now took form.

"You're so pathetic."

"How did I ever put my faith in you?"

"Shut up!" she screamed as more copies of her mentor appeared around her, each of them with something different to say. "Shut up, shut up, shut up! I… I'll kill you all! I'll destroy you like how I'll destroy the world!"

Ignoring the girl's words, Emeraude took the gun to her head once more. The device was as heavy as ever, the trigger still difficult to pull. The cold feeling of the barrel numbed her skull for but a moment, her finger already pulling the device backward. Just pull the trigger, that was all there was to it. Pull the trigger and it would all be over.

Blam! In that instant, it was done. Like the many times before, she felt an enormous weight lifted from her shoulders, the air around her becoming weightless and calm. The pain that possessed her had all but disappeared, the words and voices of Dr. Cornell becoming mute. Yet something was different this time; her limbs had gone numb, her nerves paralyzed and her will slipping. Within seconds she found herself on the ground once again her eyes staring into the nothingness once again.

"…how…?" was the only word that could escape her lips.

"…how pitiful you should die like this…"

Again she saw him, all of him, standing before her eyes. Despite how her anger flared, despite her intention to destroy, despite it all, she could do nothing but stare. They were mocking her again, laughing at her even, watching her writhe from where she lay, tortured and defeated. Yet there was nothing she could do this time. Emotions of the past and present began to merge as the darkness drew closer. Love, hate, animosity, nurturing, respect, contempt; a maelstrom of conflicting feelings continued to consume her. Yet these emotions started to disappear one-by-one, everyone of them turning into nothingness, leaving her as the pitiful and broken woman everyone had truly saw her to be in her last moments.

"Dr. Cornell… Please… …love me…"

With the Fodra scientist now dead, the many forms of Dr. Cornell all merged into a single entity, the appearance of what seemed like a frail older man now revealing its true form. It was not the worst disguise Symmone had ever created, but it was not the best. Seeing the woman finally pass brought a simper to the illusionist's face, how she would have enjoyed to end her life herself.

"Did you forget to tell her that you switched Siegfried's ammunition before she woke up?" the Seraph 'innocently' asked the Lord of Time and Space.

"Details, details…," the Avatar of Chronos sarcastically replied.

"You certainly took your time with this one," the Primordial Spirit of Time commented as his avatar removed a certain ring from the scientist's finger. "You could have simply killed her the moment you met her and took the Diamond Ring."

"I could have, but then Milla Maxwell would have been more easily able to see our plot," the Demon King commented, admiring the jewelry that was now placed on their hand. "She would not have hesitated to stop us if her mind and heart were focused in her role as the Lord of Spirits."

"So that leaves one more component before the Gates to Paracelsus can open," the dark Seraph commented as her new master placed the jewelry upon their hand. "By the way, Lord Sekundes, what shall we do with him?"

The mechanical boy who so loyally served Emeraude seemed to have been all but forgotten since the last part of the battle began. Though the blow he was given would have killed any other living creature, the automata was simply a machine, and thus, still functioning. Kneeling before him, Sekundes looked closely at the boy for a few moments, the cogs in his head turning once more. Another sick smile stretched across the illusionist's lips, realizing the Demon King had chosen a role he could still play.

"We'll take him with us," her master ordered. "He still has some use."

"Sekundes, how much longer do you plan on waiting until you can open the Gates of Paracelsus?" the Primordial Spirit of Time began to grow impatient.

"One month," his servant replied, taking one last item from Emeraude's corpose. "I will give her one month of peace. Within that time, her remaining powers of Maxwell will wane that she will not even be able to tether with the Four for a prolonged period of time. Also at that point, the new Maxwell's power will also not have been matured enough to be considered a threat. However, most of all, I know this is what she deserves; I of all people would know and respect that."

"And you are all okay with this?" Chronos asked, turning around to face the aforementioned subordinates of the Lord of Spirits.

"Even if we had inherited the names and roles of our predecessors, we shall defy their destinies and assist you in ending this era," the Great Spirit of Water spoke on behalf of the Four.

"The Will of Paracelsus has been enacted for far too long," Origin spoke now. "We must sever the chains that bind us all if we are to finally end this cycle of life and death."

"But do we have enough for the Xillia Pact?" Shadow questioned now. "Without the last incarnations Celsius and Volt, we are four."

"Leave that part to me," Sekundes assured the Great Spirit of Darkness. "In one month's time, it will all begin to fall into place."

"Then you have one month to prepare," the Primordial Spirit of Time said, handing his avatar a familiar long blade thought to be lost in the Primordial Crossroads. "Once you have obtained the exact location from the Celestial Record, use this blade to transport yourself to the Continent of Glenwood. Be wary that our domain cannot extend that far; it will feel like another world altogether."

"One month…," the Demon King reflected upon taking the sword. "In one month's time, the final curtain to this era will rise."

Without saying another word, the Avatar of Chronos slashed into the atmosphere, opening another portal into the Human Realm. Focused on their mission with the mechanical boy in tow, the dark Seraph and her new master went through the gate, each of the Great Spirits looking on until they vanished into nothingness once more.

"Are you certain it was wise to trust that girl from another world?" Origin questioned the Great Spirit of the World Tree.

"Sophie Lhant can be trusted," Martel assured her fellow Spirits. "Should Maxwell, no, Milla intervene in any form, I believe she will do what's best for the sake of this era…"

* * *

_Skit: Love Hurts_

Elize: (sighs) …true love…

Alvin: (sarcastically) Yeah, it sure is something.

Leia: Hey Alvin, can I ask you something? How come Milla and Jude are engaged already and we've never even talked about marriage?

Alvin: W-wait! Marriage? Come on, Leia, how can you even think of marriage when-?

Leia: (angry) Jude and Milla had been going out for what? Maybe a month until they broke up? Then they get back together and now they're gonna get married. What about us, Alvin?

Teepo: Yeah, Alvin. What about you and Leia?

Alvin: Whoa, whoa, easy there! Why are you putting me on the spot like this?

Leia: We've been dating for two years and you never once mentioned the idea of marriage. What's up with that, Alvin?

Alvin: (defensively) It wasn't exactly two years you know. You broke up with me last month; we only got back together yesterday when-

Leia: Really, that's your excuse?

Alvin: Well I… Oh fine, do you really want me ask you that bad? Will you marry me, Leia?

Leia: (fuming) No!

Alvin: And why not? I just thought you said-

Leia: Where's the dinner? Where's the romantic music? Where's the ring for that matter?

Alvin: (flustered, but sarcastic) Okay, fine. So if I take you to grab a burger and play the radio in the car while we're eating onion rings, then you'll say yes?

Leia: (yells) You jerk! (hits Alvin with staff)

Alvin: Hey, ouch! Seriously, why do you-? (gets hit again) No need for vi-! Ouch!

Elize: …

Teepo: I guess it is true. The ones who love you the most do hurt you the most…

* * *

**Author's Note: **And so the battle has been won, but the true war has yet to begin…

There you go Milla and Jude fans, the two are finally getting married! I always wanted a happy ending for these two in the games, but it kind of saddened me that they were never truly given that chance what with Milla having to fulfill her role as Maxwell. At least through this story she at least has Muzét inherit this role (of course, can Muzét herself keep this role or will she also succumb to her emotions like Milla?).

So then, Sekundes is still alive, and what's this, the other Great Spirits are in league with his plan? Just what exactly are they planning and what does it have to do with the Continent of Glenwood? And what of Sekundes 'seeds' that were to destroy the party, what exactly are they? And just what is the task that Martel gave Sophie? For that matter, who is Sekundes really? All will be revealed soon, but I can say, that Sekundes' true identity will be revealed within two chapters.

I'm sure some _Tales of Phantasia_ and _Tales of Symphonia _fans recognize the Diamond Ring; I think they may have also put together what the "last component" is and part of Sekundes' agenda. For those who haven't figured it out, I'll reveal the reasoning at the end of this Act.

Speaking of references to other _Tales _games, what about the continent of Glenwood? I find it strange that in the _Tales of Xillia_ world map, they've never stated in any official source material what's to the west of Rieze Maxia (we of course know from _Tales of Xillia 2 _that Elympios is to the east). Moreover, _Tales of Zesteria_ only takes place on a Glenwood; what's beyond that, even the official source materials I've found so far didn't say. So perhaps they're on the same planet? Who really knows, but for the sake of this fic, I'll say that they are (I'll get into the differences between the Spirits and Seraphim in the story when the time comes).

Also, regarding the broken sword that Gaius took from Emeraude, I'm sure _Tales of Destiny_ fans recognize it as Dymlos (though he is no longer sentient due to the events of that game). Like Milla and Jude so far, Gaius will also inherit Dymlos' artes, though these skills will show up in a later chapter.

Anyways, in the next chapter, we finally have Milla and Jude's wedding. Naturally, there will be no action in the next chapter, just some romance and drama, along with a preview of things to come. I'm making it my personal goal to try and release it on or before Valentine's Day, hopefully I'll have it out by then.

Hope you're enjoying this story as much as I am writing. As always, thank you everyone for reading and especially thank you to those who take the time to review and give me your thoughts and suggestions. See ya next chapter!


	23. Our Day

**Author's Note: **Welcome to Chapter 22 of _End of an Era_; we're taking a break from the action again so we can commemorate Milla and Jude's big day. Naturally, there is a lemon with this chapter, and as usual, the uncut version can be found on my blog. Even though this is supposed to be Milla and Jude's wedding, the rest of the cast also gets their chance in the spotlight with a hint of things to come in later chapters.

Without much further ado, let's get back to the story!

* * *

_Chapter 22: Our Day_

Another sigh escaped her lips; she was never the type to look into the mirror and gaze upon her own reflection, in fact, she was never really the type to fix herself up or be concerned about her appearance whatsoever. In the past, she had always given this task to her handmaid; until last month, her only concern was keeping order within the Human and Spirit Realms.

'Will it be all right?' the former Lord of Spirits questioned as she looked into reflection for what seemed like the millionth time that day. 'I won't start tripping down the aisle, will I?'

The placement of her hair, the length of her dress, and even the idea that she might have 'looked fat' in her gown were never things she used to consider until this day. It was strange for Milla to even think of these kinds of things, a small smile falling on her lips the moment she realized she was even thinking on these matters. It was ironic she thought; if this was herself looking into the mirror eleven years ago, she would have brushed off the idea of marriage and believed raising a family as frivolous. Yet here she was, the woman who was once the Lord of Spirits letting go of that part of her life so that she may start anew; no longer would she be Milla Maxwell, Lord of Spirits, she would have a title she considered just as, if not more important, Milla Mathis, wife and soon-to-be-mother.

"Is everything all right, Lady Milla?" her former handmaid asked from the other side of the door.

"Yes, you can come in now," the former Lord of Spirits replied.

Giving a few extra seconds before he would open the door, Ivar found himself staring at what he believed was an angel. Though he had made all of her clothes in the past, this he believed had to be his greatest masterpiece. The dress itself was sleeveless, but he had created white silk gloves for her arms, the clothing running a little bit past her elbow, with a single thin line matching Efreet's flames running down from her middle fingers to the top of the gloves. The dress clung closely to her body, but not enough that it accented her every detail of her curves; however, the top trim of the dress did follow the outline of her cleavage. The white gown was rather long and adorned with several colored ribbons, the hue matching that of Undine. The veil itself was also white, but with several strands of green in the back to match the winds of Sylph. The hanging earrings she wore were of a maple color, similar to that of Gnome. This dress, it meant a lot to Ivar; not only would it be the last piece of clothing he would ever make her, it would be the last task she will ever give him as the Lord of Spirits.

"How do I look?" she asked Ivar.

"B…beautiful!" he replied, doing his best to keep back his usual excitement whenever he spoke with her in the past. "I'm sure, no, I know Jude will love how you look."

"Thank you, Ivar."

A silence befell the two at that moment. It was a common practice when the DOGS agent used to serve her on a regular basis, but for some reason, it felt odd for Ivar this time. Maybe it was the fact that this would be the last day he would see her as the Lord of Spirits, maybe it was the fact that she had chosen to live the rest of her life as a human being, or maybe it was the fact that she was now moving on before he could tell her what was truly in his heart.

If given the chance, Ivar would have expressed his love for Milla Maxwell eleven years ago. He thought that if she were to fall in love, it would be with no one else but him; who else could she have loved other than the one who had served her for practically her entire life? However, she had already given her heart away long before he had even begun to serve her; Jude Mathis, the young man who taught her the importance of her mission when he was but a baby himself.

Looking back now, Ivar understood the jealousy he felt for Jude. Here was an outsider suddenly gaining the Lord of Spirits' trust, a young man who was taking her away from him. He thought he could prove he was superior to Jude in every instance they met, but every time he attempted to do so, he only made himself look like a fool. No matter how much he tried, no matter how hard he tried to garner her attention, it was only now in the present that he could acknowledge that the only person who was fit for his beloved Lord of Spirits was Jude Mathis. Even though he could now accept that fact, Ivar still believed at the very least, he should tell her how he felt if he himself was to move on.

"…Lady Milla…," Ivar tried to speak. "If I may say something, the truth is-"

Milla could only close her eyes and shake her head before he could speak another word. Without having even said anything, she could tell what he was going to say; even without the power of the Four, her feats continued to impress him even now. She approached him now, tilting his head slightly downward for a moment, placing her lips on his brow for but a second much to her former servant's shock.

"I know, Ivar," she told him. "And I'm sorry, but my heart has always belonged to Jude."

"…I've always known too," he admitted. "But regardless, that doesn't change the fact that I've always wanted you to be happy, Lady Milla. Even if it wasn't with me, I always wished for you and the man you married to forever find bliss. Jude is…a good man; if anyone can make you happy, I know it's him. Lady Milla, please be ha-"

"Please, don't call me 'Lady Milla' anymore," she interrupted her former handmaid. "As of today, I am 'Milla Mathis'; I'm just another person, like you. I'm your equal, Ivar, I'm your friend. Please, just call me 'Milla'."

"…very well… Milla, please be happy. All three of you; you, Jude and your baby, I wish you nothing but happiness."

"Thank you, Ivar. I wish for you to be happy too."

Without saying another word, the former Lord of Spirits left the room now, her head held high and her eyes looking forward. Again the former handmaid saw her becoming more distant, just as he did when she first began to walk her current path eleven years ago. He dared not try to stop her this time; he could only watch as she continued down her way, his head held high and his lips curled with a small smile.

"Be happy," he again told her as she disappeared from his life once again.

* * *

This was certainly a different event; despite his many years of being in Rieze Maxia, Derrick had never been to a wedding such as this. The people of the Village of Nia Khera were dressed in rather bright colors, possibly mimicking those of the Four Great Spirits he thought. For that matter, he was surprised by the attendance of those who came; the shrine itself was not large enough to house all of its guests, but regardless, there were many villagers who were willing to simply stand outside and look in to watch the ceremony.

"I still can't believe our son's finally getting married!" the groom's mother said, still trying to wrap her head around current events.

"I'm surprised myself that they're already going to be having a baby," her husband commented. "Really Jude, did your mother and I not teach you about certain precautions when-?"

"Give our son a break, Derrick!" Ellen scolded her husband. "After all, he's a grown man now, isn't he?"

"…yes he is…," he sighed.

Jude could only sigh himself as he heard his parents talking from the front row of the aisle. It was just like them to be talking about him behind his back despite being in the same room as them.

Yet he could only sigh again as his thought traced through a few more of their words. '…they're already going to be having a baby'; the idea of being a father didn't really scare Jude in all honesty. If anything, there was something else he was afraid of, something else no other parent in the history of their world had ever dealt with. Though he assured his soon-to-be-wife that he hoped to find a solution to their child's predicament, the more he thought about it, the more he began to lose hope.

* * *

"No, that can't be the only way!" Jude remembered his reaction during the last test.

"Jude, calm down, I know you're upset," Balan tried to ease the situation. "But I'm afraid that no matter how many tests we run at this point, it will only lead to the same conclusion."

It was soon after their battle against Emeraude that EX Laboratories had slowly began to fall apart. With its CEO and director, Dr. Amelia Beryl, having gone missing (per the official Elympion news and reports), the entire company had fallen into disarray. Much of the company was already being bought out by companies like Spirius. At the very least, Spirius was kind enough to give Jude a job with its Spyrite Development Department, allowing him to work again with Balan who had been working there since the dissolution of their original lab at the Helioborg Research Station eight years ago.

Through his connections with Elle, Jude was able to procure the most advanced equipment Spirius had to offer so that he could try and find a solution to his and Milla's unborn child's problem. However, each of the tests had always come up with the same solution, a solution that would no doubt be impossible to fulfill without destroying the world itself.

"It's impossible, you're practically telling me we need to use the Mana of another Primordial Spirit in order to stabilize our child's Mana consumption!" the young researcher exploded again. "We can't ask Chronos, Origin, or Muzét of such a thing; if any of them were to lose all of their Mana, not only would they cease to exist, but the balance of our world would quickly fall apart!"

"I know it's cruel, Jude, but-!"

"You're pretty much telling me to choose between my family or the world! I swore to Milla that I would-!"

"Jude, that's enough!" his fiancé quickly intervened.

"Milla?"

"I've already sacrificed much when I decided to keep our daughter," the former Lord of Spirits explained. "I know it was a selfish thing to do given what she may one day do, but… Jude, you can't save everyone or everything. I already said that I would give birth to our daughter, even if I wouldn't be able to hold her in my arms and even if she may become a danger to the world we had saved. I've already resigned myself to my fate should you not have been able to find a solution for her condition. If the solution you found is the only one then… Then let's spend my last eight months in this realm together as if every day was our last."

* * *

"…as if every day was our last…," Jude recalled in the present once more.

"Hey, quit lookin' so glum," a rather witty voice said, its speaker's arm wrapping around his shoulder and pulling him in. "Or do you miss the bachelor life already?"

"Knock it off, Alvin," Jude groaned at his best man's sarcasm.

"Come on, you're marrying the girl of your dreams, at least try to look happy," the businessman continued to quip.

"For once, you should actually listen to Alvin," Leia said, standing opposite of her boyfriend on the bride's side of the aisle. "Just don't make it a habit it though; trust me, I can speak from experience."

"Yeah, love you too, babe," Alvin said, his lips motioning a kiss toward her as he spoke.

"Damn it, Alvin, not in public!" the editor's face blushed a bright red. "And especially not in front of my mom!"

"Hey you, just when are you going to propose to my daughter already?" the aforementioned parent suddenly asked, striking the former mercenary in the head with her trademark broom. "She may be whiny, clumsy and moody, but she deserves the best, and frankly boy, you're far from the best."

"Ouch, jeez… I can see where Leia gets temper from…," the businessman continued to joke.

"In all seriousness, Jude, today of all days is not meant to be filled with sorrow," Rowen began to speak now, having stood beside Alvin in the aisle. "This is a day meant to be of nothing but joy and bliss."

"This is your day, Jude," Elize jumped in now, standing beside Leia on the other side of the aisle. "Yours and Milla's. If Milla really doesn't have as much time as she says she does, then shouldn't you try to fill every moment you have together with happiness?"

"Yeah, that and kinky sex at every opportunity?" Teepo butted in, his voice loud enough for the entire shrine to here.

"Teepo!" the young teacher embarrassingly covered her plush's mouth.

"Ha ha! Yeah, I suppose you're right," Jude couldn't help but laugh at Teepo's statement, the words enough to make him forget about his worries and acknowledge the truth of his friends' words. "Thanks everyone."

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention, please!" the village elder's voice echoed throughout the shrine. "Today is a day that will be forever remembered in the history of our village, a day that will one day be recorded in the annals of history. Today is the day our beloved Milla Maxwell will take our leave of our village, the day when the Lord of Spirits left the Spirits she desired to protect so that she may walk amongst Men, the day that she will walk down her remaining days in the path of life with the man she loves. With that, I present to you, Lady Milla Maxwell, Lord of Spirits."

In that very moment, silence filled the entire shrine now, each of the guests clearing the center aisle as the bride made her appearance. Her wedding dress was nothing but spectacular in his eyes, the way it highlighted each of her features that her soon-to-be-husband always adored. The slight green in her veil only made her pink eyes stand even more; the hanging maple earrings perfectly accented the shape of her face; the red lining in her gloves perfectly outlined the shape of her slender, but toned arms; and the dress itself highlighted the tone of her cream-like skin. The groom felt his heart beating deeply and slowly as she drew closer, the curve of her lips only swelling the muscle in his chest further. He found the air getting hotter as she took her place beside him, the air traveling down his parched throat almost suffocating him as those endless pupils met with his.

"Jude…," the sound of her voice melted him further.

"Milla…"

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two," the village elder began to preach once again. "This is union built on trust, on friendship, and above all else, love. Out of everything we Humans can feel, love is one of a few selfless emotions. It can never be stolen, it can never harm, it can only be given. These two stand before to create a union based on their selfless, on their desire to simply make one another happy. It is said when Origin first created our world…"

The words of the elder's sermon began to disappear in Elize's ears in that moment. Her focus remained on that of her two friends, adoring their smiles and their loving gaze toward one another. Even though it was not herself that was experiencing such a union, she felt the air around her grow light and her eyes heavy. She was happy for the both of them, ecstatic even. Yet as she saw the still budding emotions laid out before, she felt her own heart to sink, memories of the past she thought she had forgotten coming forward once more.

"…Zoe…"

* * *

As always, it was another chilly day; it was impossible to tell if it was day or night during their time in Labari Hollow. Comfort was never a luxury for Elize back then, it was almost impossible to truly feel safe or relaxed. Yet she found herself more anxious than ever that night as she stood in front of the only door to their cell. Tomorrow. Tomorrow was the day she and Zoe were to try and break out. No more sleeping on metal floors, no more of these strange tests, it would be just her and Zoe out in the world.

The prospect of being anywhere else frightened Elize to no end, she had no idea how things would be once she ventured outside the walls of the facility. Would be people be just as cruel if not more so out there? How would they be able to survive in a world they had not seen in years? Is there even anything outside these walls?

"Are you okay?" the older girl asked, still awake.

"We're scared!" the younger girl's plush spoke for her. "We don't know what to expect out there."

"It'll be all right," the red-haired child assured her, wrapping her arms around her. "I don't know what's out there either. It doesn't matter though, does it? Because we'll be together."

"I know that, but…," tears began to escape Elize's eyes now. "But how long will we be together? Are you going to leave me once you find a home? Are you just going to take off if you ever get angry at me? Will you just let me go if-?"

"You're worrying again," Zoe softly interrupted, her hug becoming slightly more firm now. "I won't ever leave you; I promised that to you, didn't I?"

"And just how do I know you'll keep that promise?" the younger girl cried.

"Because this will be the biggest promise I'll ever make," the older girl said. "Mommy and Daddy always told me the biggest promise and commitment you could make is getting married. If that's the case, then I want to marry you, Elize."

The worry that had taken over her had been quickly swept away during that moment. Something else had quickly possessed the younger girl now, something she could not describe. Though more tears were escaping her eyes, the water that ran down her face was not from sadness, but from joy. Her legs started to quiver now, her lips slightly shaking and her brow slightly sweating. Thump, thump, thump, she could hear her heart beating over the rest of the sounds around them, the only other ambiance she could hear was of the same throbbing coming from Zoe's chest.

"Elize…," the red-haired girl turned her around, their faces slowly being drawn toward one another.

"Zoe…"

Marriage, this was the ultimate promise. To become a bride, that was her new dream, her new wish when they were to finally leave this place. This promise, this wish to always be together, it was supposed to be sealed with their lips that day. However, perhaps it was not meant to be as she had thought.

There was no warning when the three men suddenly entered their cell; scientists who always brought them to the testing areas using force. Today was no different however in that regard, yet today was different, Elize did not just know it yet. For this was the day…

"Worthless doll!" the foot of one of the men struck Zoe's ribs.

"Why does Master Wingul insist on keeping this one?" another commented. "She doesn't even have a mana lobe!"

"Stop it! You're hurting her!"

"Stay out of this you little brat!"

"Leave her alone!"

…this was their last day together for many years…

* * *

"Elize, are you okay?" Leia asked, whispering beneath the sermon's words.

"Hm, oh yes, I'm all right," the young teacher said, wiping away the tears from her last memory.

Though she herself did not notice it, both the bride and groom were a little concerned when they saw their young friend beginning to cry. However, after seeing her put another smile on her lips, they knew something was not right. Yet without her even speaking, they could tell that she was saying 'don't worry about me, this is your day' through her wilting eyes. Obliging by her wish, their focus returned to the village elder's words once more.

"…and this brings us to this fateful day we are now living," the elder continued. "May you present the rings to the bride and groom?"

Though she believed herself a little too old (and even the wrong gender) for the task, Elle now walked down the center of the aisle, a pillow in her hands. On that pillow was the embodiment of Milla and Jude's vows; a pair of silver rings. Though they were plain in appearance, the meaning behind them was more previous than anything. Despite not fully comprehending the meaning of the rings, she at least knew there was no one else more deserving than Milla and Jude were to each other.

"These rings a symbol of a promise, of your vows," the elder said, taking the rings unto his palm. "The circle they form is meant to represent eternity and the union you are to create today. Now I understand that you have each prepared your own vows?"

"We have," Milla nodded.

"Then if you may present you vows to one another."

It was unlike Milla to be nervous whatsoever; even saving the world was a walk in the park compared to what she was about to do. It wasn't that she was afraid of being fully committed to Jude, it was the fact that words could not truly comprehend the matters of what truly laid in her heart. She had practiced and reworded her vows many times over before this day, but not once did she ever believe they could fully convey what she felt and the promise she wanted to make. Yet now was the time to speak this vow, and she found herself unable to do so. However, even if she could not fully convey her thoughts and wishes, she knew their true meaning would still reach him.

"Jude, when we first met, you had awakened something inside of me," the former Lord of Spirits began. "It was the first time I felt needed, I felt loved. What you felt about me, it was unconditional; you didn't know who I was, and yet you still placed your full trust in me. When we first parted, I…," the tears in her eyes suddenly caught in her throat. "I… I had never truly known sadness; it was a feeling I would never forget. I promised you that day that we would meet again one day, and now, here we are.

"Throughout our time together, you always made me realize something about myself, whether it's the joys of eating, the compassion needed to care for the needs of others, and even the need to love and be loved. Whenever I'm with you, I always learn something about myself, I always learn more about what it is to live.

"And so, as we promised eleven years ago, I make this promise to you once again in a more literal sense. I promise to be with you forever more, in body, mind, and spirit. I promise to be your wife and you my husband. Whatever may come, I will always be by your side and in your heart, Jude Mathis."

With her speech now done, the former Lord of Spirits took the larger ring from the elder now, slipping it onto her husband's ring finger, her pink eyes as focused as ever on his. The young researcher could only smile as the band fit snugly, unable to move a single inch from where it lay. Yet as he focused on her gaze, he soon realized it was now his time to speak his vows.

Unlike his wife, he was unable to come up with anything that sounded anything romantic, or for that matter, coherent. Every other speech he prepared until now was simply factual, nothing eloquent. Regardless, he knew he couldn't leave his new wife in anticipation, so he tried his best to come up with his words right then and there.

"…well, I guess we can all agree I'm nowhere near as good as Milla when it comes to speeches," he nervously scratched his head, causing a slight chuckle to echo from the rest of the shrine. "In fact, she's probably better than in me in nearly everything. She's strong, athletic, committed, and very devoted in everything she does; in fact, she's nothing short of amazing. But maybe it's because she's so amazing that I always strive to catch up to her.

"Milla, you said that I always help you realize something about yourself. If I can help you realize some things you had never known about, then I can say that you strengthen the weaker things about me. It was your influence that allowed me to find my path in Spyrite, it was your influence that helped me become a leader, it was your influence that allowed me to face adversity, and most of all, it was your influence that finally allowed me to tell you how I've always felt.

"Milla, there may not be a day I can be as strong or as committed as you, but now, I know that you will always be there with me, by my side with as you as my wife and me as your husband. Whatever happens, I always strive to be a better husband and father for our daughter. I promise you that I'll never stop striving, I will always try to improve myself for the benefit of my family, no matter what may come. Everything that I am, everything I will become, it will always be for you, Milla Maxwell."

Having said his vow, the groom took the remaining wedding ring from the elder now, removing his bride's left glove so that he place the band over her ring finger. Like his, the jewelry fit snugly at the base, unable to slip or move from where it lay. He saw her eyes light up the moment the ring was set, the two of them exchanging another loving gaze as they stood hand-in-hand once again.

"The vows of your union have now been set," the village elder announced. "By the power invested within me as blessed by Lord Maxwell and the rest of the Great Spirits, I now pronounce you as husband and wife. Jude Mathis, you may kiss the bride."

Hearing those words, the groom took little time to pull back the veil of his bride. Her beaming smile was even more clear than ever now, her lips pushing toward his before he could even fully wrap his arms around her. Despite her dive, the young researcher was able to catch her in his arms, their mouths pressing against one another as they seal their vows with a kiss. A loud applause soon followed, the people in the shrine all rising to their feet as they continued to clap their hands.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I now present to you Jude and Milla Mathis!" the elder announced.

"Milla…," the young researcher continued to tenderly embrace his wife.

"Jude…"

* * *

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" Leia questioned as she and their friends began to leave the shrine.

"It's fine," Milla answered as she saw off their friends. "It's a tradition in Nia Khera for the bride and groom to clean up the shrine after the ceremony. Besides, there isn't much to clean up; the villagers already took back the benches and ornaments. We just have to put a few things in order."

"Good thing we're not on cleaning duty then," Alvin sighed. "Come on, Leia, we'll meet up with Mr. and Mrs. Mathis at the reception like everyone else."

"Don't take too long now," Elize added as the Lord of Spirits re-entered the shrine.

With their friends now gone, the former Lord of Spirits closed the door to the shrine now, locking it as she did so. With everyone but her new-husband having left, a sense of nostalgia swept over her. For twenty years, this shrine had been her home. Other than the Four, it was mainly just her at the time, with little contact from the outside world. To her, this was her world back then, this was all she truly knew. Yet now after all this time, she found it a bit…lonely, a little sad even. If the events of eleven years ago had never occurred, would this shrine still be the only world she knew.

"Is everything all right, Milla?" Jude interrupted his wife's thoughts.

"Mm hm," she nodded, his words were enough to wipe away that saddened feeling. "Jude, can you please lock the door in the back, please?"

"This one?" the young researcher asked, locking the bolt in place. "So then how did you wa-? Milla!"

To his shock, his bride was already pressing her own body closely against his, her arms wrapped around his body. Her touch was as gentle as always, the feeling itself causing his every nerve to stand.

Happiness, it was a word that was hard to explain, the descriptions she had always read in books past could only describe it vaguely at best. It was a feeling she had only felt once when she was but a child, only to nearly forget it until eleven years ago. The beating of her heart, the lightness of the atmosphere, the gentle caress of another, it was always through him that she felt such things. She never wanted this feeling to go away, she never wanted this moment with him to end, she simply wanted to be here with him.

As their lips sealed together, their mouths began to bicker. Again and again they met, the warmth of their touch cascading over her entire being. After several more seconds of indulging in his taste, she reluctantly pulled away ever so slightly, her pupils still aligned with his amber eyes. Again she felt her heart practically jumping out of her chest as she stared into the infinite reflections of one another, her lips and hips yearning for more as they continued to stare at one another.

"Sorry," she suddenly apologized.

"Milla?"

"There is no tradition of the bride and groom cleaning up the shrine after the ceremony," she explained, her voice not showing any guilt as she spoke.

"I figured as much," Jude chuckled. "You just wanted to consummate the marriage the moment all the guests left, isn't that right?"

"You know me well," Milla returned with a giggle of her own. "You're the only person who has ever known every facet about me, Mr. Mathis…"

"And I can say the same about you, Mrs. Mathis," he said, placing his lips on hers once more.

* * *

His aim was steady and his eyes sharp. His target was right before him, sitting naturally as they conversed with the others around them. It would be difficult to isolate them altogether; it wasn't his intention to get others involved, but at this rate…

Yet they started to move now. It was now or never he thought, this was his only chance to seize this opportunity!

"Now I have you!"

Click. Click. Click. Perfect, he thought. With a little bit of cropping, Gaius could isolate the photograph he took of Ivar before he left the table to greet some of the villagers. It was rare to see him converse without making himself look like a fool in some way, but finally he was able to take a decent photograph of him for Milla and Jude's wedding album.

"Really, Lord Gaius, how much more photos do you have to take?" the nagging voice of his fiancé groaned for what seemed like the millionth time that day.

"Lady Julia, I insist you please don't refer to me by that name while I am attending my friends' wedding," Gaius tried to request again, keeping his temper in check. "Please just refer to me as 'Erston' during this venue. Secondly, I believe I had informed you two weeks prior that I was acting as the photographer for Milla and Jude's wedding. I would only attract undue attention if the people knew that their king-"

"If you truly insist, Erston," the noblewoman said rather haughtily as she began to walk away, fanning herself as she did so. "Ugh, such a boorish wedding; I don't understand why they simply couldn't have built a larger establishment to house the event. I actually had to sit outside in the dirt like some commoner! I swear, the people of Rieze Maxia…"

Endure it; again Gaius had to assure himself to endure it. In the last month alone, he truly was learning the limits of his patience with this woman. With no other person had he ever felt so…annoyed, so frustrated! And yet, he knew he had to endure, not just for the sake of his people, but the world itself.

"My, she's just as lovely as ever," a sarcastic, yet whimsical voice quickly caught Gaius's attention.

"Muzét?"

He could not recognize the new Lord of Spirits at first, finding her sitting in a wheelchair while wearing a rather large fedora hat and trench coat that hid her wings. To further hide her identity, she even wore rather large sunglasses that practically covered the entire top half of her face.

"You're incognito as well I see," the monarch remarked with his old comrade.

"Of course, can you imagine how the villagers would react every second if they knew their new 'Lady Maxwell' was amongst them?" she remarked.

"Yes, I can only imagine."

Even though they hadn't seen each other since the incident one month ago, neither one could find any more words to say that moment. 'How are things?', 'What have you been up?', and other similar things were though of but could not be said. However, there was one topic which clearly sprang into the new Lord of Spirits' head, the topic having already been at the top of her list of subjects to speak about with the Rieze Maxian king.

"After everything that's happened, do you really still plan on marrying that woman?" Muzét asked, her sunglasses hiding her disgust as she sneered at the noblewoman.

"…yes…"

"You hesitated for a second there, may I ask why?" the Lord of Spirits pointed out.

"…to say I will make her my bride out of love would be nothing short of a lie," Gaius replied. "As I said before, it is my duty to the people that I marry someone of equal prosperity from Elympios to further cement relations between our two nations."

"…of course you would say that…," Muzét said, turning her wheelchair in the opposite direction upon hearing his reply.

"Although there is also another reason," he admitted. "I'm sure you're aware of it too."

"That power that she manifested one month ago," she recalled the darkness that tried to infect everyone during the battle with Sekundes. "You believe your presence is the only thing that can hold it back."

"…yes…," he nodded solemnly. "In the last month, I had come to learn the history of the Leonhart family. The tale of how they came to Elympios is nothing short of tragic…"

* * *

"I thank you for keeping my daughter safe, your majesty," the monarch recalled meeting with his fiancé's surviving parent after the incident one month ago.

"Think nothing of it," Gaius said. "After all, we are to be wed and it is only natural that a groom protect his betrothed."

"…I see, but were you the one protecting her or was she protecting you?" Julia's mother questioned.

"Excuse me?"

"…you saw it, didn't you…?" the noblewoman questioned. "The power my daughter wields. The malevolence that possesses her?"

The king could only say nothing in response to his future mother-in-law's inquiry. The mere mentioning of said power sent a jolt through his entire body, possibly scaring him even. The negative emotions that she was emitting that day and how it consumed them like a virus, the way it made them almost turn against one another was nothing short of horrifying.

"Your lack of an answer shows me you did see it," the woman spoke again as she walked over to a chest on the other side of the room. "To be honest, I can only count the number of times my late husband succumbed to the darkness on one hand. We believed this power was slowly disappearing from our family's bloodline, in fact, for the longest time we believed it was truly gone by the time Julia became an adult. However current events seem to prove otherwise."

"What exactly is this power she possesses?" Gaius questioned.

"We don't know exactly," Julia's mother shook her head as she removed a brightly colored orb from the chest she was rummaging through. "All we know is that it is not native to Elympios. You should see it with your own eyes."

The noblewoman offered the gem in her hands to the Rieze Maxian king now, the monarch unable to make heads or tails of the device. It was certainly a strange piece of jewelry he thought, especially the way it seemed to change color every few seconds. The moment he reached for the orb, he saw something quickly flash through his eyes, images of an alien land that belonged to neither Rieze Maxia or Elympios. Unsure what to make of what he saw, he took the gem into his hands, allowing the images it showed him to consume his vision.

The first thing he saw was a well-dressed, bearded man; from the look of things, he appeared to be some sort of military official. He saw a disgusted look on the man's face as he stared straight at him, his face showing even more disgust as a pair of reptilian-like hands reached for him. At first Gaius believed he was looking through the eyes of a monster, only to hear the gurgling cries of a baby coming from what seemed like his own mouth.

The man that was staring at him quickly drew a knife at this point, attempting to lunge straight at him. However, a woman soon intervened, coming between the man and himself. He could not make out what they were saying, their words incomprehensible.

The images then seemed to flash forward in time, the background now consisting of an ocean. He found himself huddled in what seemed like a single small boat, the vehicle passing through a storm. With him was the woman from earlier, trying to shield him from the elements as best as she could.

Again the images skipped time again, this time placing him in a familiar setting. Elympios, or what he believed to be Elympios from hundreds of years ago. Yet even this place was not welcoming it seemed, each of the civilians that were encountered running in fear until the military arrived, apparently chasing him out of the city.

It was clear that this individual whose eyes Gaius saw through was an outcast in society based on his appearance alone. From a reflection, he saw an individual that was more creature than man. His head was similar to that of a lion, his hands and feet similar to that of a reptilian beast. His appearance alone was enough to frighten anybody who saw him.

Yet it seemed he did find a place where he was welcome. He was became a soldier it seemed, perhaps a mercenary. War and conflict were the only places he could find a home. His prowess on the battlefield was as frightening as his appearance, having been able to destroy platoons of enemies by himself by literally having them turn against one another.

Though it seemed his life would know nothing but conflict, it all seemed to change suddenly one day. After returning from a battle, he saw faint light shimmer from the east, the illumination filling him with pain. Thankfully the pain was brief, but upon looking at his hands and reflection, he did not recognize the face he saw and the limbs in his possession. Though he was now in a body he no longer recognized, he felt as if a burden had suddenly lifted from his shoulders, a burden he never chose to carry.

With his monster-esque appearance gone, he could begin to live a life a normalcy. Not long after, he fallen in love with another soldier, fathering a child with her. Much to his relief, their child was not born as a monster as he was; he was completely human it seemed.

It was then the gem showed many other individuals, possibly more of Lady Julia's ancestors. Yet at the same time, he also saw some these individuals succumb to the power they inherited, attacking friend and foe alike. It seemed to be up to the rest of the family to quell their family member, ending their life before a lot more damage could be done.

The images came to an end shortly thereafter, the monarch in complete shock over what he had just seen.

"That was-?" Gaius tried to make sense of what he saw.

"Originally this family was known as the Lionhearts based on the appearance of Julia's first ancestor," her mother continued. "They made their living as mercenaries to the Elympion military upon first arriving in these lands. However with the passing of time, the family's name changed to 'Leonhart' and our fortunes made from our ancestors turning more toward industrialization and entrepreneurship. I have to admit, I too was speechless when I first learned of my late husband's family history."

"The last thing I saw was what appeared to be some the descendants killing each other, can you explain why that is?" Gaius questioned.

"In days past, each member of the Leonhart family would eventually succumb to the power they wielded, becoming nothing more than blind fighting machines. In our family, we had always believed in taking care of our own before innocents are involved. We believed this practice was no longer necessary as time went on, but after recent events, this has proven otherwise.

"Lord Gaius, Julia is the last descendant of the Lionheart family. She too may one day become just like her ancestors. As there are no other surviving members of the original bloodline, we sought a suitor who we believed would be able to stop her should she succumb to her power. Lord Gaius, the truth of the matter is that we chose you to be her betrothed because we believe you may be the one to quell her power. She is very smitten with you; we believe this power may not even rise again if you continue to treat her well. However, should the time come-"

"Then I will be the one to stop her."

* * *

"You're looking as pensive as always," an elder man's voice interrupted the monarch's thoughts. "Are you perhaps worried about your own wedding, Gaius?"

"Yes, something like that," the Rieze Maxian king replied.

Muzét could only remain silent after hearing Gaius's findings. The story of Lady Julia's family coming from another land that was not of Rieze Maxia or Elympios had made sense now. It was a land even she was not familiar with, or any of the Great Spirits for that matter. In fact, it had been several millennia since these lands were even mentioned in history if the old myths were to be accounted as true.

"I didn't think you were the kind to be bashful on the concept of marriage, Gaius," Rowen continued to tease. "In fact, I always believed-"

It was now that Rowen's own words began to trail away, his attention now focused on an individual who had become so close and so dear a few years ago. Not wanting to keep his friends in check, the former butler excused himself from the conversation, hurrying over to the woman he saw seconds ago.

"Marcia!" he called to the woman.

"Rowen…," she simply replied.

It had been years since the prime minister had any contact with the former counselor. Ever since that day she asked him to retire with her, the two had never even spoke until now. Yet even though they were here together now, it was clear that she had next to nothing to say.

"…you look well," Rowen tried to begin with small talk.

"…as do you…"

"Marcia, I know that it has been some time since we last spoke, but I wish to explain my actions on that day two years ago when-"

"There's nothing to explain, Rowen," the former chancellor quickly cut him off. "You made it clear to me where your priorities lie. I admit that it was completely selfless of you to retain your role as prime minister, however it's been ten years since the treaty, Rowen. Just when do you think this new generation can rule themselves? Just when can you put faith in them? Just when will you ever place yourself over duty?"

"Lady Marcia, I-"

"If the Lord of Spirits can place her trust in the people of this world, I don't know why you can't do the same. Goodbye, Rowen."

Without saying another word, the former chancellor walked away, not even taking a second to look back at the prime minister. Rowen had found himself speechless over what she had said; just when was it that he could place his trust in this new generation? Rowen did not know, perhaps he could never know. However, as Marcia said, if Milla could leave her duties and place her trust on the new generation, why couldn't he?

"Hey, they're finally here!" Leia's voice snapped the elder man out of his thoughts.

"Wonder what took 'em so long?" Alvin questioned with a smug look on his face, only to be elbowed in the ribs by his girlfriend.

"Quit being such a pervert!" the editor lectured.

"If Milla could leave her duties, then why not I?" Rowen pondered as he watched the new bride and groom finally appear.

* * *

Today was nothing short of a dream for Milla; the endless food, the villagers each giving their blessings, and even her friends showing their support, at least, most of her friends.

"Sophie couldn't come, could she?" the former Lord of Spirits asked her other friends as they sat around a single table.

"It's difficult for her to attend any weddings," Elize explained regretfully. "She wanted to be here to show her support, but even after the Emeraude incident, I think she still needs time to heal."

"Well, at least she made the floral arrangements for the ceremony," Leia added.

"I have to admit, she did do a good job with them," Jude added, looking at his wife's bouquet. "The sopherias she picked out seem to stand out more than the rest of the flowers she chose."

Looking to the rest of the village now, the bride couldn't help but notice a lot of the villagers and guests were now taking their leave. Just like that, she thought, her tenure as the Lord of Spirits just ended and starting tomorrow, she will have officially stopped serving that role.

"I suppose now is a good time as any," Gaius said, removing a somewhat large envelope from his coat. "This is for you, Milla."

Taking the envelope from the monarch, Milla opened to find several pieces of paper within, including a birth certificate, immigration papers, and even what looked like job references.

"What is this?" the former Lord of Spirits questioned. "I don't understand."

"We can't afford to let the whole world know that the Lord of Spirits now walks amongst them," Rowen explained as the bride and groom looked at the papers.

"From this day forward, you are officially Milla Mathis," Gaius continued. "My subordinates in the Population Records Department took the liberty of creating official documents for you should your history appear sketchy to the Elympions. Should anyone ask, you were an orphan raised in the Village of Nia Khera. When you were twenty years old, you began to travel throughout Rieze Maxia wherein you met Jude in Fennmont. You traveled together for some time and during your travels, the Schism was lifted. In the last few years, you had been working odd jobs throughout Elympios. I'm afraid based on your knowledge in experience, these jobs are not exactly the top notch."

"Cafeteria worker for Spirius, really?" Jude's eyebrow arched after reading one of the job references.

"Hey, it's the best I can do given the circumstances!" Elle fumed.

"Thank you everyone," the former Lord of Spirits said to all of her friends. "For everything. Eleven years ago, I never thought I would be able to walk amongst you, but now, I can't help but feel that I am one of you. Not only did you all help me complete my mission three times in my short life, but you've also helped me understand what it means to really live, what it means to have friends. I truly am grateful for everything."

"Hey, think nothing of it. If anything, we're grateful for you taking our honor roll student here and turning him into a man," the businessman wittingly replied.

"Ugh, you're such a pig…," Leia groaned at her boyfriend's remarks. "But seriously, Milla, Jude, we're happy for you. If anybody really deserves to be happy, it's you two."

Again the Lord of Spirits was speechless, especially seeing the rest of her friends nod in agreement to the editor's statement. Happiness, if anyone deserved to be happy, it was them. She swore she could hear a part of her old self nagging her in that moment, upset over how all of the sacrifices she made in the last eleven years were now essentially being thrown away for an uncertain future. Yet like her old self, the current Milla knew she wouldn't look back; she would continue to hold her head high and move forward with her new husband and their unborn child.

"Again, thank you, everyone," Milla sincerely repeated one more time.

"I know it's been an eventful day for everyone, but it looks our turn to retire for the evening," Jude regretfully yawned.

"Hold up," Ivar stopped his former superior. "You didn't think you'd be spending the night here like the rest of the villagers, did you?"

"What do you mean?" Milla questioned.

"The village where you both first met, we all went ahead and made arrangements for you two to spend the night at the inn there," Muzét explained. "It's a fitting way to end a perfect day, isn't it? I think Humans call it a 'honeymoon'."

The bride and groom could only remain speechless at their friends' final gift. Before they could even attempt to protest, the new Lord of Spirits had opened a portal before each of them, revealing to them the outskirts of the aforementioned village.

"This is your day," the former Conductor said. "The first of many. Seize it while you can."

"Go on, Milla, Jude," the young teacher cheered on. "Take advantage of this opportunity."

"Yeah, an opportunity for more kinky sex," Teepo remarked much to Elize's dismay.

"I suppose your right," Milla giggled at the plush's remark. "This is an opportunity for more kinky sex."

"What the? Milla!" her husband's cheeks quickly turned red upon hearing her remarks.

Her smile, it was always enough to brush away and ill feeling he was currently feeling. The way she took his hand, the way the air breathed when she spoke his name, it was always enough to whisk him away into a trance of bliss. Looking into her pink eyes, Jude saw his own smile reflecting back at him, a smile only she could bring about.

"Let's go, Jude," she quickly took her spouse's hand unto her own. "Like everyone said, this is our day, the first of many. Let's seize it while we can!"

* * *

Dusk had come quickly once the newlyweds had made their way. It was shortly after that the rest of their close guests also returned home through gates created by the new Lord of Spirits. All was quiet now within the village of Nia Khera, but within its outskirts, the shadows plotted once more.

"How much longer must we wait?!" the silver-haired young man grit his teeth.

"Young Master, just be patient a little bit longer," the green-haired woman beside him tried to calm him down.

"Why would Sekundes even think about giving Milla Maxwell this day, much less an entire month?!" Gilford spat. "We've already sacrificed so much up until this point; my men, the EX Laboratories facility, my pride, everything I had ever known, and for what?!"

"Impatient as ever, Gil," a dark figure emerged from the shadows now. "If I didn't think you had potential, I would have left you to die with the rest of the Splintered back on that mountain."

"You!"

Upon seeing this new individual, the young man quickly drew his rifle, aiming it straight for their heart. A single pull of the trigger would be all it would take to end their life, just as Alfred had taught him many years ago. Even though that was what he was taught, Gilford was somehow unable to do so. Something was familiar about this person; though their form was not the same, he could feel the resemblance of someone he came to know. It took two more seconds before he realized who was now standing before him, but in spite of his recent realization, the former Splintered leader kept his gun at the ready.

"You still have some explaining to do, Sekundes!" the former leader of the Splintered raised his voice once more. "I get that you were only using Emeraude for your own goals, but what your goals are I can't even figure them in the slightest. Just what are you scheming, and why do you appear before me as-?"

"Your being here is on a need to know basis," the Great Spirit in the form of a ruby-eyed young man interrupted now. "Why don't you be a good little boy and just sulk in the corner like your subordinate there?"

"She loves me, she loves me not," the Splintered magician said as she plucked the petals of a single flower. "She loves me, she loves me not…"

"Lord Sekundes, preparations for tomorrow's assault on Nia Khera Village are set as you had requested," the dark Seraph appeared before each of the 'comrades' now. "All I await is your command."

"Finally, some good news!" Gilford exasperated, throwing his hands in the air as he began to leave the scene.

"Where do you think you're going, Gil?" the Avatar of Chronos questioned as the young man tried to leave.

"What, I can't take a piss without having someone look over my shoulder?" he snarled.

Was it a bad idea to save the former Splintered leader? Sekundes was beginning to have doubts now. However, Gilford had the potential, even Ratatosk could see it. If the Gates to Paracelsus were to be opened, they would need someone such as him, or rather, they would need him to keep the former Great Spirit of Light in check.

"He still doesn't know the truth of the matter, does he?" the young man's loyal servant questioned.

"Like Ratatosk said, him being here is on a need to know basis, Luna," Sekundes explained. "Don't worry, he will learn the truth eventually; whether I will tell him myself or if he will learn it on his own, I can only hope that we will have achieved our goals at that point."

"You are aware that we will be committing genocide if things do not go well tomorrow," Ratatosk warned. "Are you sure about this? After all-"

"Sacrifices have to be made for the better good, I of all people am fully aware of that," Sekundes continued. "Ten years ago, I was guilty in participating in the Kresnik family's sins; I destroyed several worlds simply so that this one could continue to exist. Even then, this village…"

The Lord of Time and Space's began to trail away now. Even if sacrifices are necessary for the greater good, the fact of the matter was that this village had shown them nothing but kindness in the past, even though…

"We strike at dawn," Sekundes simply said in a monotone voice. "Not a minute before or after."

"And what of Sophie Lhant?" Symmone questioned. "What if Martel's champion were to appear?"

"We'll leave her to our newest compatriot here," the Demon King calmly replied as another figure stepped out of the shadows. "She'll be glad to see you, won't she, Psi?"

* * *

_Skit: Cradle Robber_

Ellen: After eleven years, it's a relief to see you finally marry our son.

Jude: (embarrassed) Mom…

Milla: Actually, I've known your son since he was one.

Derrick: What do you mean?

Jude: Um, Milla, I don't think you should-

Milla: I was the one who took him from the village twenty-five years ago.

Derrick &amp; Ellen: (shocked) You what?!

Ellen: You were the one who kidnapped our boy back then? Just what-?

Milla: Oh don't worry, I made sure he was well taken care of. He was practically snuggled against my chest the whole time; in fact, it's probably because I held him there the whole time that he's always been infatuated with my-!

Jude: (gives a fake laugh) Yeah, that was a really funny joke, Milla. Isn't that right, Mom, Dad?

Derrick: Er, yes, that was…quite amusing…

Milla: What do you mean by 'a really funny joke'? Your parents seemed more worried than anything back then when they came looking for you.

Jude, Derrick, &amp; Ellen: (awkward silence) …

Derrick: (uneasily) I… suppose what's done is done…

Ellen: (uneasily) …welcome to the family, I guess…

Milla: (smiles) Glad to be a part of it!

Jude: (sighs) If this is how things are after the wedding, I can't help but worry how will the rest of our family functions go.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, there you have it, Milla and Jude are now officially married! Of course, that doesn't mean there still won't be any drama between the two. After all, what about their baby and how she will one day take all the Mana in the world that they've saved? Will they be able to find a cure that can stabilize their child? Will they be able to save Milla's life in the process?

And what's the deal with Sophie? Why hasn't she returned to her world yet? This one I can kind of answer for now; as Elize said, Sophie still needs time to heal emotionally after the Emeraude incident. In truth, her personal story arc is still not done; she still has issues she needs to resolve before she can truly return home.

Also, in regard to Julia's family history, I can definitely confirm now that Julia is Heldalf's descendant! I tried to research official source material on _Tales of Xillia_ in regard to what's to the west of Rieze Maxia; unfortunately, there is no actual material that officially states what's out that way. For that matter, I couldn't find any official source material for _Tales of Zestiria_ in regard to a full world map (or for that matter, much material that is actually translated). Some of this may actually be changed in the story later if I find anymore translated official source material (I might be able to get a better idea of _Tales of Zestiria_'s world map once _Tales of Berseria_ is released) that conflicts with these revelations.

In any case, next time, we have the last chapter of Act 2 of _End of an Era_! In the rematch between the former Lord of Spirits and the Lord of Time and Space, her nemesis's true identity is finally revealed! It will be an action-packed chapter filled with drama upon learning of who the Lord of Time and Space really is; how will the party react when they find out the true identity of their foe? Will they truly be able to fight against the Avatar of Chronos with everything that they have or will the past prevent them from defeating their nemesis? Hope you're all looking forward to it!

As always, thank you to all those who read this story and especially those who take the time to review. Your kind words inspire me to improve my craft and continue writing. See you all next chapter!


	24. Broken Truth

**Author's Note: **Hi everyone, welcome to Chapter 23 of _End of an Era_. In this chapter, we finally learn the true identity of Sekundes! Who is that has been stopping our heroes at every turn? Why do they insist that the party has sinned in forgetting who the Demon King was? What is their connection to all of them? Find out now in this latest chapter!

I should let you all know as well that the contents of this chapter have been edited as well due to a lemon scene. As always, the uncut version can be found on my blog and the edited version can be found here.

Anyways, without further ado, I present to you Chapter 23 of End of an Era!

* * *

_Chapter 23: Broken Truth_

Vast, it was a single word, but that single word was all it took to describe the entirety of the Human Realm which lay out before her. To any other person, it appeared to be nothing more than a painting, simply a never-changing landscape that would remain as it always did. Yet upon looking closer, the new Lord of Spirits could see the minute differences that changed within moments; she saw men and women living out their everyday lives, she saw children attending school and maturing with every second, and she saw the elderly pass over to rejoin her in the Spirit Realm.

Yet above it all, Muzét saw her sister and the sacrifice she made for her. She saw her smile in every instance now, whether it was whenever she received a kiss from her new husband, to simply sitting down and having a meal, or even thinking of her unborn child, she saw Milla smile above all else. Milla Mathis, her younger sister, she was willing to give up her own happiness for the sake of their world, and yet as an older sister, Muzét could not subjugate that fate upon her younger sibling, not when she was with child. Her niece would be the first of its kind, borne of a Spirit and Human, yet it could also be the last, absorbing all of the Mana in the world at an alarming rate, enough so that she would unwillingly kill her own mother upon being borne. Even if her life was in danger, Muzét could only continue to admire her sister's selfless decision to keep her daughter, even if it meant one day destroying the world they all fought to save on numerous occasions.

…it was selfless of her wasn't it? By becoming Maxwell, Milla could finally live out her life in peace as a Human, as a mother, and a wife. It was selfless, it was her own choice; Muzét had made this decision on her own for no other reason. Yes, there was no other reason, but why did the new Lord of Spirits have to continue to assure herself of this? This was her choice, this was for Milla's sake, it was all for Milla's sake.

"Is everything all right, Lord Maxwell?" the Great Spirit of Water questioned.

"No, everything's quite all right," Muzét giggled, watching her younger sister unknowingly swat her new husband in the face as they slept. "Everything is all right…"

Was it truly all right? Though she would not admit it, but her thoughts continued to focus on her sister and their friends. She worried about each of them, how they were doing and where their lives would take them. In particular, she was worried about a certain Rieze Maxian king; even though he knew the dangers of remaining engaged with that Elympion noblewoman, he still decided to remain with her. He was always so selfless, always carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders as his namesake implied. He had to be selfless, a king lives for his people and nothing more, similar to a Great Spirit and her duties. But she was no longer a mere Great Spirit however, she was now Muzét Maxwell, the Lord of Spirits. If anyone were to follow this philosophy, it should be her, and yet…

…and yet Muzét knew her thoughts and heart were wavering. Every day, more and more, she thought about Gaius and the burden he was forced to bear. If she could, she would go to the Human Realm this instant and destroy Julia Leonhart and the power she wielded. Yet she knew she could not abuse her power for such a mere squabble; no, not unless Julia somehow became a threat to the world's existence itself. In the dark reaches of her heart, Muzét couldn't help but wish this, to give her an excuse to destroy her, but such a wish was only childish and immature, not to mention downright evil. To destroy her now would only place Muzét on the same level as the noblewoman, something she couldn't bring herself to do.

But then she felt it. A sudden tinge and spark that ran through her entire body. It was a large spike in Mana, one no Human could hope to wield. Returning to her vigilance to the Human Realm, she quickly found the source of the anomaly, shock quickly overtaking her the moment she found its location.

"Did something else happen, Lord Maxwell?" it was Efreet's turn to ask now.

"…no, it can't be…," Muzét's voice quivered with her lips. "He's still alive? The Avatar of Chronos still lives, but why? And why is his power greater than before?"

The battle between Maxwell and Sekundes was eternal, even Muzét knew that. And this power she was reading, her nemesis didn't seem to be using it to attack or anything at the moment, almost as if her foe was simply sending a message saying 'here I am, come and get me'. There was no doubt in her mind that whatever the Lord of Time and Space was planning it was merely trap. But trap or not, Nia Khera was in danger; she simply couldn't risk the destruction of one village just because her nemesis was coaxing her to take action, could she?

"What are your orders, Muzét?" Gnome questioned.

No, she couldn't take the risk; even if it was a trap, the appearance of Sekundes always marked the beginning of the end. It was Muzét's duty as the new Maxwell to confront the Demon King; it was her duty to face Sekundes in combat and determine the fate of the current era. Even if it was her duty, she knew this could not be a battle she could win on her own, not while her power as the new Maxwell was still maturing.

"Prepare for battle!" the new Lord of Spirits commanded. "I'll gather our comrades. We must protect Nia Khera Village no matter what the cost!"

* * *

Her vision was hazy, the smell of fire and brimstone was still fresh in the air. The cries of many whispered into her ear, their individual voices having being melded into a single incoherent echo. Buildings and roads had been reduced to little more than rubble, their bases littered with debris and corpses alike.

'What's going on?!' she tried to question, unsure exactly how she ended up in her current situation. 'Why is everything-?'

And then she felt a familiar presence. Without even needing to turn around, her body acted upon instinct, jumping to the side as she twisted her body, evading a blast of Mana that in turn struck the ruins behind her. Instead of landing on the rubble-filled floor, her feet then met with a surprisingly smooth surface, a surface that somehow hovered. It seemed like a giant book in which she was standing, the platform keeping her steady despite the fact that she now floated in the air. Yet she would not pay any mind to the book much longer, her eyes focusing on the blond man that stood before her.

"Sekundes…," she quickly recognized the Demon King.

No more words were exchanged, the two of them suddenly charging at one another with the power of the elements running through their hands. Defense was ignored entirely, the two of them shooting, striking and cutting into one another as the powers of fire, water, wind and earth continue to cleave into themselves. The pain was dulled with every strike, the energy they emitted destroying everything within close proximity. Despite the collateral damage, she didn't seem to care; all she knew was that she had to destroy her nemesis.

"Die, Maxwell!" her opponent cried.

In that instant, the Lord of Time and Space seemingly disappeared, reappearing above her. Positioning both of his hands to the side, a white light began to collect themselves in his palms. Immediately recognizing the arte, she too began chant her own, extending both of her arms outward and creating symbols of light to appear within the ground.

"Rain of destruction, I summon thee…," words she dared never speak escaped her mouth. "Through the Will of Paracelsus, I invoke the Xillia Pact. Efreet, Undine, Sylph, Gnome, Volt, Celsius, Shadow, Aska, Luna, Pluto, Gremlin's Lair, Chameleon, and Verius, accept these thirteen Great Spirits I have gathered and use their existence as the catalyst that shall end this reign of sin and cleanse it all anew once more. Origins of time and space, bend to my will and crush Heaven and Earth as it was destined! May the souls of the unworthy perish and those that seek rebirth prevail. Meteor Storm!"

With the incantation, the former Lord of Spirits suddenly lurched forward now, covered in her own sweat. The battlefield from which she was standing had quickly disappeared, and her body laying in the comfort of the bed in the inn she and her husband stayed in last night.

"…just a dream…," she tried to assure herself.

But it seemed to be more than just a dream; it felt so vivid, so real. Her breath was still short, the sights and sounds still fresh in her mind and her heart still rapid. The images troubled her greatly, not just by the destruction that had been revealed, but the fact that she seemed to be responsible for it. No, it wasn't just that she was responsible; she completely lacked any sympathy or urge to help those that were getting in the crossfire. And then those words she chanted as Sekundes prepared his laser, it was as if she herself was the one to bring about the end.

"Are you all right, Milla?" her new husband awoke to her predicament.

"I'm all right," she tried to assure him. "I just had a bad dream, that's all."

She was doing it again, always trying to keep the burden to everything for herself. Even if it was just a bad dream as she said, she was clearly shaken by it. He didn't like it whenever she worried; he especially wanted to shoulder the burden of her worries himself given the precious time they had left. Be strong, he always had to tell himself this for her sake. Even though she was always the rock in their relationship in the beginning, he knew he couldn't continue to give her that burden for the remainder of their lives. For her sake and that of their child's he had to be the one to shoulder both of their burdens now.

"So what did you want to have for breakfast?" she tried to change the subject, as she walked toward the mini refrigerator on the eastern part of the room. "There's still some leftovers from our snack from last night. We could always heat them up or go down to the lobby to-!"

Her words were quickly interrupted the moment she turned to face her husband, having been completely caught off guard as both of his palms took hold of her face as his lips dove for her own. It was unlike her to be suddenly caught off guard and it was unlike Jude to boldly take the initiative as he did. Yet she found herself submitting to his actions, firmly pressing her own mouth against his and closing her eyes so that she may fully indulge in his embrace.

"Mm… So what was that just now?" she questioned as she reluctantly pulled herself away.

"I got it from you when we were alone in my apartment after Sekundes' first attack a month ago," he reminded her. "And then the second time when we were outside of Hors."

"Hors, wh-?"

"Well this certainly looks interesting," a third, certainly unwelcome voice suddenly caught both of their ears. "Is this what they call a 'make out session?'"

"Muzét!" the two exclaimed, finding the new Lord of Spirits beside them.

The newlyweds quickly broke apart from each other upon hearing her tactless words. A burning warmth was now brushing over them, a different warmth that turned the two of them a bright red from head to toe. Despite their predicament, the new Lord of Spirits' mischievous smile quickly disappeared, her next words as serious and to the point.

"I must be blunt with you both right now," Muzét said, "something's happening in Nia Khera."

"What are you talking about?!" Milla exclaimed. "We were just there yesterday for the wedding."

"I picked up a familiar reading just a few moments ago; it matches that of the Avatar of Chronos."

"You mean Sekundes is still alive?!" Jude questioned. "But how is that possible, we saw him disintegrate when Emeraude activated the Otherworldly Gate Mk. II!"

"I don't know the details, but we must hurry!" the new Lord of Spirits ordered, opening a portal before them. "…although I believe you should clean yourselves up a bit and get dressed first…"

Without saying another word, Muzét hurried into the portal, the interdimensional gate remaining open despite her having gone through. Not wasting anymore time, the young researcher quickly hurried to the clothes their friends had left them for the couple's honeymoon, finding his jeans, shirt and labcoat packed away in the luggage.

"Milla, are you okay?" he found his wife still on the floor in shock over what she had just heard. "Milla?"

"…my apologies, I must've been in more shock than I believed," the former Lord of Spirits apologized as she went to get dressed.

"Milla…," her husband could only watch as she struggled to keep a calm disposition.

Even though she believed her battle with Sekundes was far from over, Milla knew that one day he would return, but certainly not this soon. Her role as the Lord of Spirits was over, and yet she still felt an obligation to finish her battle with the Demon King.

What troubled her even more though was her husband's words; the 'second time' that he mentioned outside of Hors, what was he talking about? When she found him outside of Hors, he was… …no, this wasn't the time to think about this; the final battle was far from over and at this time, they were already at a clear disadvantage. Even though she could no longer conjure the power of the Four or that of the Lord of Spirits, this was a battle that she herself had to end, regardless of who now carried the title of Maxwell…

* * *

It was done he thought. With that, this was the last myth that was passed down every generation of Nia Khera. Saving the document on his flash drive, the head DOGS agent couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief now that his personal goal of saving all of the villages' tales for the next generation was finished. Perhaps now he could save Milla from having to write down all those stories herself; she seemed interested in writing all these stories down for the sake of her unborn daughter. Now that he was finally finished, Ivar believed he could probably now print these all out and hand them to her as a late wedding gift.

"Maybe when I get back to HQ," Ivar thought, as he rose from his seat.

Placing the last piece of parchment on the large stack by his house's entrance, he remembered a tome that the village leaders had often left in Milla's shrine. It was a strange book he thought, a volume of various tales and locations that were alien to Rieze Maxia. When he first read it many years ago, he believed that maybe the lands that were described therein were of Elympios, but upon visiting that eastern lands, he knew he couldn't be more wrong.

This book, 'The Celestial Record', it spoke of strange beings called 'Seraphim', beings that were similar to Great Spirits, yet different at the same time. There were talks of 'Shepherds' and 'Squires', and other things he couldn't quite understand, as well as locations that were nothing like what could be found in Rieze Maxia and Elympios. It was a strange book indeed, one that didn't seem to fit anywhere in the history of either two countries.

This book was always in the village's possession as far as he knew, although the elders hardly went over its contents with the other villagers. This mysterious grimoire only raised questions that the elders could not answer, such as 'where was Glenwood?', 'when did this happen?' or 'what are Hellions?". Even Ivar couldn't even begin to comprehend the answers to these questions. Still, it was part of the village history, so perhaps his job of recording all of Nia Khera's tales was not yet done.

Before Ivar could even begin venture to the shrine to retrieve this book, he heard a commotion from outside. It was strange hearing the villagers suddenly coming together this late in the morning; breakfast had long been served and village meetings often did not occur until late in the afternoon. Upon opening his door however, the former handmaid found each of the villagers kneeling on the ground, their palms pressed together and their heads hung low. Ivar immediately recognized this behavior as being that of greeting Lord Maxwell herself, his eyes quickly widening the moment he found the individual they were all greeting.

"Lady Milla?"

It was only yesterday when he last saw her, but here was the former Lord of Spirits now standing before all of them, along with some of her friends, Alvin, Leia, Elize, Muzét and naturally Jude. Despite the festivities from yesterday, the former Maxwell and her friends had a stern expression on each of their faces, all of them clearly showing that they had some sort of business here.

"Ivar…," Milla greeted her former handmaid as he approached.

"May I ask why you would honor us with your presence so soon, Lady Milla?" Ivar asked, his words as respectful as ever toward his former master.

"I'm afraid something urgent has already come up," Muzét replied for her sibling, getting straight to the point. "I believe the answer can be found in the Celestial Record."

"The Celestial Record?" the Spirius agent questioned. "Just what from that old text-?"

"We don't have time to waste!" the former Lord of Spirits ordered. "I ask that you retrieve and deliver the Celestial Record to us immediately!"

"Very well, if you say so, Lady Milla; let me just gather a few things and we'll be off."

Ivar couldn't even begin to comprehend what the former Lord of Spirits and her friends had gotten themselves into this time; just a month ago, they had battled the Lord of Time and Space and a woman from another world who was hell bent in destroying theirs. Even though he was no longer her handmaid, he was her friend, all of them were his friends now in fact. Yet upon thinking this, Ivar couldn't help remember something from the day before.

"Please, don't call me 'Lady Milla' anymore," he began to remember her last words to him yesterday. "As of today, I am 'Milla Mathis'; I'm just another person, like you. I'm your equal, Ivar, I'm your friend. Please, just call me 'Milla'."

"Wait a minute…," he thought to himself aloud. "I had called Milla 'Lady Milla' several times just now, and not once did she ever correct me. Normally something like this would get her upset, and yet she simply-"

"Is something wrong, Ivar?" the aforementioned woman asked, now standing behind him.

An ominous feeling quickly overtook him in that moment. Though he was not facing her, he felt his entire body practically turn into stone from her gaze, her very aura paralyzing his lungs. He felt his heart practically jumping in his ears rather slowly, perspiration already dripping down over pore of his body. Despite his fear, the former handmaid had found the strength to reach for one of the short swords he had kept hidden close to the doorframe, slowly reaching for the weapon so as to not alarm his assailant.

The moment his steel became bare, he swung the weapon outward, slicing at a velocity that was all but impossible to dodge. His attack should have been perfect, it should have killed the impostor with little effort, but much to his dismay, a sharp pain suddenly ran down his own arm, his fingers already loosening their grip from his sword.

"What the?!" Ivar exclaimed, finding rivers of red running down his left arm.

"That's not exactly very nice…," the man in the form of 'Alvin' said with a rather serious tone, his pistol still smoking.

"Ivar!" one of the villagers cried.

"Damn you!" another raised his hammer, attempting to use it like a weapon.

"Stop right there!" 'Elize' ordered the villager, flicking her wrists downward to reveal a chakram hanging from each arm. "If any of you try anything, we won't hesitate to put you down."

"Lady Milla, why would you do such a thing?" one of the village children begged the impostor, still unaware of her true identity. "Why are you-?"

"Shut up!" it was 'Leia''s turn to speak now. "If you had done just as we asked, none of you would be in your current predicament! I suggest-"

"Enough! We're wasting more than enough time here," 'Jude' said, approaching the injured agent now. "The Celestial Record, give it to us now!"

Another sharp pain echoed from his arm now, his assailant crushing the recently made crevice with his hand. The agony was enough to cause Ivar to scream, his entire body ready to collapse from his touch alone. From the corner of his eye, he could see the villagers, each of them kneeling to the floor as the rest of the impostors stood before each of them. Yet from the center of it all, he saw the former Lord of Spirits' charlatan standing there, her arm at her hip and her face as stern as Milla's could have ever been.

"…just what are you scheming…?" the former handmaid questioned. "Just what do you plan to do with the Celestial Record?"

"Didn't you hear him?" the 'new Lord of Spirits' questioned as the pain in his arm intensified. "Hand us the Celestial Record!"

Another splash of crimson followed, this one caused as the steel in the agent's right arm slashed outward, slicing the flesh of the man that held him. The former mercenary's impostor quickly fired thereafter, pulling the trigger twice as he leapt outside of his house between the gap of his assailant and doorway. Luck was on Ivar's side this time, each of the projectiles instead finding themselves embedded on a village house instead. At least he thought luck was on his side.

"What?!"

A wolf had suddenly appeared now, charging straight for the former handmaid. Looking at the beast, Ivar attempted to communicate with a simple look. That's all it was in the past, a simple, yet subtle look was often enough to communicate with monsters and animals. Yet for some reason, this creature would not listen, its fangs instead finding themselves on Ivar's already injured arm, shocking not only the agent, but the villagers as well.

"How is this possible?" he couldn't help but question aloud as he threw off the wild canine with a quick tub of his arm. "Why can't I-?!"

He couldn't even begin to finish his sentence, his attention quickly turning to the rest of the village. More creatures had suddenly entered the vicinity, their numbers practically rivaling that of armies. Wolves, wild cats, spiders, axe beaks chirpees, and boars were but a few monsters within these ranks, and yet somehow all of them were working in tandem with one another. Shock was the only thing that could hold back Ivar's rage as he saw the beasts he once shared a mutual understanding with invade the village, the creatures indiscriminately attacking and feasting on villager and farm animal alike. Despite being unable to speak to any of them, he knew they were simply not being driven by hunger, having simply killed and moved on to their next prey.

His legs were shaking, his eyes burning and his heart was broken. Nia Khera, how could it have fallen so quickly, why was it to have fallen? Maxwell, Chronos, Origin, after many years of worship, why forsake them, why allow the village to fall unto destruction? Why…?

Tightening the grip on his sword, the former handmaid rushed toward the closest creature, striking it down without a moment's hesitation. His actions quickly caught the attention of several other beasts, each of them charging straight for him in that moment. Again he let his rage and pain guide him, slashing each of the animals as if they were little more than paper. Up, down, left, right, it didn't matter where he cut, all that mattered was with every swing, another geyser of red would erupt and another animal had fallen dead.

"Help!" one of the elderly villages cried upon being tackled by one of the wild boars. "He-!"

"Damn you!" Ivar hurried into the fray once more.

Even though he allowed his anger to drive him, the burning sensation in Ivar's eyes would only intensify with every kill; throughout his life, he was always the laughing stock of the village, despite his position of being Maxwell's handmaid. Though he later understood that the villagers only mocked him in good fun, back then he believed the only friends he truly had were the animals. He would talk to them every day, talking about his dreams, his wishes for the future, about everything. Yet here there were now, unable to listen to a word he said, not willing to listen.

His body was aching now, fatigue was quickly overtaking his muscles in the same manner as his fury. His anger would only be fueled further with every inch his head turned, finding more of those he cared about either being slaughtered or already dead. Man, woman, child, it didn't matter in these beasts' eyes, all were equally guilty, all were equally prey. The houses so preciously put together using nothing but Spirit Artes were now nothing more than tinder for the flames not beset by Efreet, the pure water said to be blessed by Undine was now tainted with the blood of many, the earth paved and shaped by Gnome now riddled with slaughter, and the winds of Sylph now carrying the cries and agony of man and creature alike.

In that moment, Ivar realized that his faith, his trust in nature, his village, all of it was gone, gone in a single moment, all of it stolen by a single individual.

Turning toward the direction of the shrine, he found his enemies standing there, their true forms revealing themselves before his eyes, the alien artes that had cast upon them fading in the blink of an eye. The impostor that took the form of Elize, it was no surprise to Ivar that it was the Splintered Magician that shared a history with the young teacher, the young woman known as Zoe. The man that took the form of Alvin was none other than the young man the former mercenary had raised as a child, the illegitimate child of Exodus' past leader, Gilford. The woman who took the form of the new Lord of Spirits, it would only be natural that she too took the form of another former Great Spirit given her history as the former Great Spirit of Light, Luna.

"Splintered…," Ivar seethed at the identities of his foes.

Even though he recognized these three, he could not identify those that had taken Jude and Leia's forms. The young man looked no older than a teenager, with blond hair and ruby red eyes; though he could not identify who he was, he felt the aura that he emitted, a drive that could not so easily be broken.

The dark-haired young woman who had taken Leia's shape, she too shared that same drive, the power she was exerting rivaling that of a Great Spirit. Unlike the Great Spirits however, there was something sinister, something dark that he sensed. The way she watched the onslaught before them, it was as if she was merely a spectator in a theater, watching with delight at the destruction they had caused.

"Shall we move on now, my lord?" the dark-haired young woman questioned their leader.

Looking to the one standing in the center of them, he found their leader, the one who had taken Milla's form, standing completely still, their back facing him and the village. Though it wasn't noticeable at first, the former handmaid then saw a clenched fist, their leader's hand acting as if it were wringing each of their necks.

"Sekundes, you know that sacrifices must be made if we are to open the Gates of Paracelsus," the ruby-eyed young man assured their leader. "However, I understand if you are having regrets over our recent actions and I take full responsibility if you must blame somebody. Should you decide it, I will gladly-"

"No," the Demon King simply said. "This village… It's a small price to pay; it's nothing compared to the many worlds I had destroyed ten years ago. Even still, I admit that this village and I-"

Blam! The former Splintered leader had taken action now, firing another shot at the unwelcome eavesdropper. Again Ivar managed to evade the bullet, jumping out of harm's way. With the wave of his hand, the ruby-eyed man seemed to summon more beasts, diverting their attention to the Spirius agent that stood before them.

"Get out of my way!" Ivar ordered each of the creatures. "Damn you, I'll make you all pay for what you've done to Nia Khera!"

"Ivar, isn't it your duty to watch over the people of this village?" their leader suddenly questioned, speaking in a tone he was all but too familiar with.

Though they were not her words, he couldn't help but turn back to the village itself. The few surviving villagers were still under attack, they were still struggling to survive. Children were caught in burning houses, elders were crushed in rubble and struggling to get free, and many other villagers attempting to fight or flee against the numerous beasts that continued to invade the village. Having been reminded of his duty, the former handmaid could only turn his back on his enemies, turning toward the task that had always been laid out before him.

Without even having to turn around, he heard his foes walk away, his hand strangling the hilt of his sword having realized the truth of his foe and the truth laid out before him. He wanted to scold himself for forgetting about his duty for a moment there, infuriated further by the fact that it was the Demon King of all people he returned him to his path. Regardless of whoever reminded him of his task, the former handmaid could only move forward from here.

Another snarl echoed beside his ear now, the former handmaid's attention barely catching the wild cat that now leapt toward him. Their teeth were already just before his throat, their claws ready to tear into his already injured flesh. This was the end he thought; this would be the pathetic end of a man who placed all his faith in the Spirits only to have them turn his back on him and his people. Even it were the end, he would at least put up a fight.

The smell of the earth pierced his nostrils now, geysers of red then erupting before him. He couldn't even lift a finger as it happened, perhaps the Spirits did not truly forsake him after all.

"Grave!" a familiar voice chanted the name of her earth arte.

Turning to, the former handmaid found a majority of his comrades running toward him, including the newlywed couple who had just made their vows in this very place the day before. Leading the charge was none other than young researcher himself, striking the next closest axe beak with a spinning kick before following up with a punch to its throat. Quickly following behind was the editor, relentlessly spinning her staff at each of the monsters, charging through them as her boyfriend cleaned up each of those that she missed with a single shot from his gun. From the back of their ranks were the former Conductor and his protégé, both of them casting their water and shadow artes to dispel the beasts that were attacking the surviving villagers.

"Hey, pay attention already!"

It was his subordinate that suddenly appeared now, dashing passed him in the blink of an eye, slashing her two swords at the next incoming beast. Though her attack was swift, another creature tried to jump straight for from the side. Readying his own sword, Ivar prepared to jump in to save the cadet, only to find a spurt of blood burst from its skull and a loud bang echoing from where his subordinate struck.

"Are you all right?" Elle questioned, having dropped one of her swords in exchange for one of her pistols.

"I am, but how did you all-?" Ivar tried to inquire.

"We don't have time to waste!" the former Lord of Spirits spoke over her former subordinate. "Muzét!"

"I'm on it!" her older sibling acknowledged.

Opening her hand before her face, a familiar dark sphere began to form and quickly expand. Within seconds the entire village was engulfed in the dark circle, the air within suddenly growing heavy. Though it felt as if the ground itself was trying to pull everything into the core of the earth, only the beasts were being crushed by the pull, halting each of them in place and allowing their still living victims to flee. The arte lasted no more than five seconds, but it was enough to halt the beasts' attack for the time being.

"A little anti-climactic, but I guess it gets the job done," the former mercenary said as he emptied the fired shells from his pistol.

"Did we make in time?" his girlfriend asked as she put away her staff.

"Gaius is preparing a small force to come this way as we speak," Rowen assured his comrades. "They should be able to clear out any remaining monsters and help out any villagers who require urgent medical assistance. I can only pray that we aren't attacked again in the near future."

"Wait, where's Sophie in all this?" the cadet questioned after looking at each of her comrades.

"Unfortunately I wasn't able to locate her," Muzét replied. "If I had the extra time, I would have returned to the Spirit Realm and conducted a more thorough search, but-"

"Anyway, thanks, everyone," Ivar said as his comrades regrouped before him.

"You're bleeding, let me help!" Elize exclaimed.

"What exactly happened, Ivar?" Jude questioned his former rival as the young teacher tended to his wounds.

"The Avatar of Chronos and their comrades still live…," Ivar reported. "They're heading to shrine as we speak; they're after the Celestial Record. However, there were two more with them, those who also carry the power of Great Spirits. One seemed to be able to command the very beasts who attacked the village, and the other… …not once have I ever heard of one who can cloud your mind's eye like her. A girl in black who can command the power of illusions…"

"A girl who can command the power of illusions?" Muzét questioned. "Could she be an incarnation of Shadow?"

"No, even Shadow himself would never emit such darkness, such hatred in his heart," the agent continued.

"Regardless of who it is, the fact remains that Sekundes still lives," Milla said, drawing her sword as she took a single step toward her shrine. "If that is the case, then my final duty as Maxwell does not appear to have been completed yet, and so-!"

"Milla, wait!" her husband quickly stopped her. "I know you still feel obligated by your duties as the former Maxwell to stop Sekundes, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't just rush into things. I'm not saying that you should just turn your back on what's happening, but please consider that you're not alone in this. After all, didn't we promise each other yesterday that we'd be together forever in mind, body and spirit?"

The former Maxwell could only remain silent upon hearing her new husband's words. He did have a point, they did promise each other to remain together for all eternity, after all, she was the one who promised it herself when she spoke her vows. Again she caught herself being reckless, but the sight of her village and its people had clouded her judgment and ability to reason. Calming herself slightly, she slightly relaxed the grip on her sword and turned back to face her husband.

"You're right, Jude," she simply said. "However we don't have time to waste. We, all of us together, must move onward!"

As if signaled by Milla's speech, several more beasts suddenly appeared now, jumping out of the bloodied rivers and toward the party. With her sword already drawn, the former Lord of Spirits quickly slashed the first monster that leapt at her, cutting it down in a single swoop but leaving herself vulnerable to the one that charged behind it. With her husband's words still fresh in her mind, she remained in place, the young researcher quickly coming forward with his own fist, his arm lunging into the creature's open jaws and punching its throat before swatting the beast away with a spinning roundhouse kick.

It hadn't even been more than two minutes and already the party was caught in another battle. Even though Milla was accepting of her husband and comrades' assistance in her endeavors, the same could not be said of her elder sister. While here they were fighting against these beasts and attempting to save the villagers, the Avatar of Chronos and their compatriots were getting closer to the shrine. The Celestial Record and the contents within, even though Milla and the others had no idea of what it truly contained, the new Lord of Spirits could only partly guess what it was they were after in the old text.

Even though this village was where her sister was raised, Muzét couldn't help but remind herself of the Lord of Spirits' duty. The Lord of Spirits must always act upon whatever is best to maintain order for both the Human and Spirit Realms, no matter what the cost. Leaving Nia Khera Village to its fate would be but a small price to pay if she were to achieve that goal; what was the price of one village compared to an entire continent, or perhaps, the entire world itself. Yet here were her friends as well, the companions she had asked help her in this endeavor, fighting for the sake of their world once more. Yet even these eight were not enough to save the village from an onslaught of beasts, but perhaps they could survive long enough until Gaius and his forces arrived. She couldn't contemplate on the matter much longer, she had to act now.

"Lady Muzét, what are you doing?!" Ivar exclaimed as she made her way into the heavens. "Lady Muzét!"

"I'll leave the safety of the village to you," Muzét said as she began to make her way toward the shrine. "I'll deal with Sekundes!"

"Muzét, don't go alone!" Elize tried to plead.

Even though her friends attempted to beg her to return, it seemed as if their calls fell on deaf ears, the new Lord of Spirits having turned into little more than a mere speck in the sky. Yet they could find no time to curse her actions, finding the beasts' numbers exponentially multiplying before their eyes once again.

"So that's it, she left us just like that?" Leia questioned as she readied her staff once again.

"Crap, there's too many of them!" Elle exclaimed, her instincts forcing her to step backward as the creatures closed in.

"Anyone have any ideas?" the former mercenary gritted his teeth as they drew closer.

Ideas, there was nothing that could be done at this point. Her sister had abandoned them to their fate at this point; it was reckless of her, but at the same time, Milla could understand her decision as it was the same one she would have made eleven years ago. She would not defend her sister's decision nor would she oppose it at this point. The only thing that mattered at this time was that they break through and save the village.

"We keep fighting!" Milla ordered her comrades, her resolve as strong as ever. "We can't allow them to harm anymore of the villagers! Once we've guaranteed their safety and if we find an opening, we'll follow Muzét. In the meantime, we must survive!"

Survive, that was all they could do this point. The war to save their world would have to wait; right now the villagers needed them, Nia Khera needed them. They could not allow themselves to die here, they could not allow this world to end simply because they were fighting monsters instead of the Demon King.

Yet that was easier said than done; the number of beasts had increased so much that they were practically charging toward the village in swarms. The earth itself was rumbling as they drew forward, their snarls and growls echoing above the cries of the dying villagers and their burning homes. Even the hardened saviors of this world found themselves perspiring as they waiting for the inevitability of having to face such a large number. Despite Milla's speech, they still wanted to believe in her words, they still want to live, but the harsh truth soon arrived.

"Now!" a commanding voice echoed from behind them now.

It caught them all off guard, the sudden cannon fire that suddenly struck the swarms that came down the Xagut Floodmeadow and the hills that surrounded the village. Men and women adorned in Kanbalar armor soon threw themselves forward, charging passed the party members with weapons already drawn. In that instant, the odds were already in their favor, the armies of Rieze Maxia charging straight into the fray much to the party's surprise and respite.

"Looks like the army got here sooner than expected," Elle gave a sigh of relief as she sheathed her swords.

"Always the type to make a dramatic entrance, eh Gaius?" the prime minister asked the monarch as he approached his friends.

"It was not my intention to be so dramatic so as to come here as quickly as possible with my men," Gaius replied as serious as ever. "Even though Muzét left us a portal to come to the outskirts of the village, I regret we could not prepare ourselves fast enough to save those that perished."

"…it's fine…," was all Milla could say. "You all did what you could in such a short amount of time."

"By the way, where is Muzét?" the king questioned. "I would have believed she would have been with you all."

"She's gone ahead to the shrine," Jude replied. "She rushed over there herself once she heard Sekundes was going off in that direction."

"…how reckless of her…," Gaius again kept his cool. "But I suppose this has to do with the fact that it is Maxwell's duty to-"

Again the beasts came, diverting the king's attention. With little effort he swung his blade at the incoming creature, cleaving right through its torso only to cut down its companion behind him in the same swoop. His actions alone caught the attention of the entire horde, all of them turning their gaze to the monarch.

"We've prattled long enough," Gaius told his allies, cutting down another monster as he spoke. "Keep going; my men and I will take care of the village. You should continue forth and assist Muzet in dealing with the Demon King!"

"Are you serious?!" Leia exclaimed. "We can't just-!"

"We understand," Milla of all people interrupted without a moment's hesitation. "We'll leave this task to you."

"Milla, are you serious?" the editor tried to protest as the former Lord of Spirits continued toward the Nia Khera Spiritway. "We're just going to abandon Gaius and his men to-"

"Come on, Leia," her boyfriend tried to pull her along. "We all know Gaius won't die that easily. Hell, he almost took out the entire Splintered army with only one arm a month ago."

"I suppose, but still…," she continued as she regretfully followed her comrades.

"We shall pray your victory, your majesty," Rowen assured his superior.

Again they left him to his fate. With his comrades gone, the monarch could only scoff at the throes of wolves, sabercats, and other wild beasts before him.

"Ordinarily I wouldn't even waste my breath in dealing with insects like you," he simply said. "However, the lives of my people are at stake as long as you all remain present so I believe I'll make an exception. I'll destroy every last one of you!"

Pulling back one half of his coat, the king drew the relic he had acquired one month ago. Though it was still broken, the knowledge it contained was all he needed. For a moment he saw the images of another world, one ravaged by the skies themselves. He saw flames that rivaled Efreet's being wielded in the hands of a young man, how he mastered the destructive element through the advice of the Swordian that now laid in Gaius' left hand.

A burning sensation quickly enveloped the Rieze Maxian king in that moment, the fires themselves razing everything around him but keeping him completely unharmed. Despite the many beasts that now surrounded him, Gaius remained in place, his eyes still leering at each of his foes. In the blink of an eye, the monsters suddenly leapt forward all at once, their fangs and claws ready to tear him apart. It was then that the monarch finally acted, tightening the grip on the once sentient sword as he chanted his inherited arte's name.

"Searing Gale!"

The air suddenly burst outward followed by flames that exploded and traversed with the wind. Gaius's body spun with the swirling gale, extending both of his arms outward so that he may strike and burn his enemies in a single swoop. The flames themselves expanded outward with his cut, his body rising to the air as he continued his spin. The fires would incinerate all those within its immediate radius, the inferno then bursting outward as Gaius plummeted back into the center of the blaze, driving his long sword into the earth as he did so, causing the combustion to expand even more outward, destroying even more of the beasts.

Yet there were still many monsters that remained after his arte. Again Gaius could only look at his remaining foes with contempt, tightening the grip of his weapons as he leered into each of their eyes. From behind the hordes of enemies however, he saw his allies travel forth, a smirk befalling on his face as they continued on uninhibited.

Even though the coast seemed clear at this point, the former Lord of Spirits suddenly felt a strange tinge in her head now. The sudden shock had caught her completely off guard, paralyzing her in tracks.

"Milla, is something wrong?" her husband questioned, being the first notice.

It was a familiar feeling, the same sensation she had when she first encountered her nemesis. The feeling of hatred, contempt, and yet familiarity; even though she was no longer Maxwell, she could still feel the Demon King's thoughts, she could still peer into their mind.

"Milla?" Elize tried to call her now.

"…Sekundes is here…," the former savior announced, her nemesis's intentions as clear as her own. "…he plans to meet Muzét at the Nia Khera Spiritway…"

What she saw was a clear as day, how her nemesis had planned on separating the new Lord of Spirits away from the rest of the party. Through these images she saw her foe's true intention and how the Avatar of Chronos deliberately showed these reflections. Their nemesis was taunting the former Lord of Spirits, begging her to come into her web. It was clearly a trap, but even if it was, Milla knew she simply could not let her sister fall prey.

"Onward!" she ordered, her convictions as firm as ever.

* * *

"Sylph, strike them down!"

Upon her order, the Great Spirit of Wind manipulated the air itself, forcing a powerful gust forward, breaking through the opposition of eagles and hawks that blocked their path. Though these monsters were taken off her path, even more airborne creatures suddenly came in to take their place.

"Efreet, burn them asunder!" Muzét summoned the Great Spirit of Fire next.

A large ball of flame suddenly ignited within the center of the opposition, engulfing them quickly within the inferno. Yet the results were the same as before, this time the enemy being replaced by normally docile wyverns. Like the many beasts below, they seemed to lack reason, only intent, hurling themselves straight for the new Lord of Spirits. Using her hair this time, Muzét quickly spun her body backward, allowing the motion of her turn to let her strange lash at the enemy. Yet her maneuvers were not perfect as some of the beasts manage to claw at her, forcing her backward even further. Not willing to give up, the Spirit quickly regained her momentum, her innate power gathering in her palm once again. With a quick swing of her arm, the black hole quickly formed within their ranks, pulling and crushing each of them within seconds. For a moment it seemed she had finally caught a break, only to realize that her continued efforts would be futile.

"Muzét, it would not be wise to continue this course," Undine advised her superior at the growing number of beasts.

Despite her bravado, the new Lord of Spirits could not get very far. It seemed as if the Demon King had expected her to fly through the sky and make her way to the shrine. It couldn't have possibly been no more than possibly five minutes since this battle began and already she was running short of Mana.

"Gnome, what's the situation below our current location?" she questioned the Great Spirit of Earth now.

"I'm not detecting any hostile activity," her subordinate reported. "However, I'm not detecting any signs of life whatsoever. Something's obviously not right down there; I don't know if I can recommend making an emergency landing."

"But if we remain here, we'll most certainly never make it to Sekundes," Muzét argued, barely dodging a flurry of projectile feathers as she spoke.

"Lord Maxwell, I have to agree with Gnome, we don't know-!"

"That's it, we're going down there!"

As stubborn as her young sister, the new Lord of Spirits dove back toward the earth. The skies practically screamed with the acceleration of her drop, the number of monsters behind her gradually dropping with every inch they drew closer toward the ground. By the time the sight of the ground was completely unobstructed, each of her assailants had given up the chase and returned to the sky.

A loud crash erupted the moment Muzét hit the floor, the new Lord of Spirits unable to properly slow her descent during her dire situation. Any other person would have naturally been killed from such a high drop, yet Muzét found herself still conscious and still able to stand (or rather hover).

"Undine…," she summoned the Great Spirit of Water to tend to her wounds.

"Yes, Lord Maxwell," she obliged.

With her wounds being tended to, the newly appointed world savior began to look around her surroundings. It was no different in terms of its usual appearance, but as Gnome stated earlier, the Nia Khera Spiritway was strangely empty. The monsters that would normally meander the woods were nowhere to be found, the wind itself was completely flat and the atmosphere silent. It was already clear that this was a trap, but what would come forth this time, even she could not predict.

"Muzét…" a familiar voice she had not heard in many years echoed in the wind. "Muzét…"

"That voice…," the former Great Spirit felt herself drawn to it. "Is that-?"

"Where are you going, Muzét?" Undine tried to question as she began to wander. "Muzét!"

The Lord of Spirits was drawn to this voice, the sound of her name putting her in a spell. She felt the throbs of her chest intensify as she drew closer, the air around her slowly becoming light. In the first few moments, should not believe what she was hearing, but the more she heard it, the more and more she felt compelled to find him. The voice she heard, there was no mistaking it, but it was the voice of her creator, the former Lord of Spirits that bestowed not only life, but power to her and her sister.

"Muzét…"

She found herself traveling slightly faster now, the sound of his voice pulling her toward the woods. It was merely an increased pace at first, but within seconds it turned into a frenzied pace, forcing her push her way though the shrubbery and weeds alike with little care over her own being. Her heart was practically beating out of her chest now, the sound of his voice practically next to ear. More and more the flora blocked her path, but it mattered little as she desperately pushed through, his voice calling to her ever more clearly.

"Muzét…"

In long last she had found a clearing, an empty space where no trees had gathered but nature still flourished. Desperately she searched this sanctuary with her eyes alone, her vision halting at the single figure that stood within its center. Before her she found a sight she thought she would never see again, an individual who was thought to have been lost with the ending of the Schism, an individual she surmised had become just another spyrite. Standing, or rather floating, with his back turned toward her amidst the trees, flowers and grass was Maxwell, the original Maxwell.

"Muzét…," he turned around to finally greet her.

Her eyes could only widen upon seeing the elderly Spirit, how his face still seemed to droop and his thick spectacles magnified his dark eyes. His white beard was as long as ever, as long as his dark robes and almost touching the ground. That stern expression, that subtle, but loving temperament toward nature, there was no doubt in her mind that this was her creator.

"Lord Maxwell?!" she exclaimed upon seeing him. "But how-?"

"I see you have inherited the role of the Lord of Spirits from your sister, Muzét," the old Spirit continued.

"I…I have," she replied. "I couldn't let her follow through with her duties as the Lord of Spirits if she was to become a mother; she had already sacrificed much in the last eleven years that I couldn't allow her to be robbed of being a mother as well. I had to do it, for her sake and for the sake of the Human and Spirit Realms. Maxwell must always exist, and so I took it upon myself to inherit that role."

"That was very noble of you, Muzét. It was a very selfless thing you did and I commend you for your decision. …or is that what you wanted me to say?" his last words caught her off guard.

"What?!"

"You're pathetic, Muzét," her creator suddenly disappeared and reappeared beside her. "Are you using the fact that Milla is becoming a mother to cover your own guilt? You committed a great sin, Muzét, following through with an order I never gave you."

"What are you talking about?!" the new Lord of Spirits questioned. "I would never-!"

"When you killed the elders of Nia Khera eleven years ago, are you saying that you never felt any regret for it?" he quickly reminded her of the atrocities she committed. "Followers of mine that had pledged their entire lives in my service, people who were merely living out their day-to-day lives believing the stories they shared were merely myths, you killed them all believing it was something I would have ordered."

"But that was-!"

"Yet even more pathetic," Gaius now appeared before her. "You followed the words of a mere mortal man who believed himself a king amongst gods. Through me you continued to kill and destroy, believing that it was something Maxwell had wanted. No, as you remained under my command, you continued to kill and destroy, even attempting to usurp Maxwell's title as the Lord of Spirits in the process so that you may bestow it upon me."

Her sins of eleven years ago were now suddenly coming to the forefront, sins she had never truly atoned or answered for. Even if the villagers of Nia Khera could forgive her actions, she never once paid for her crimes. Until now she had not even thought about these atrocities, she would not recall them.

"I…I know I did horrible things back then, and that it was unforgiveable of me, but I-!"

"Or what about the other worlds you destroyed one year later?" Elle suddenly appeared now. "What about my world? What about my Daddy?!"

"I… I wasn't there when your world was destroyed," Muzét tried to defend herself. "I didn't kill your father. That was-!"

"So you're going to deny that you did nothing in order to reach the Land of Canaan?" the Primordial Spirit of Time appeared now. "Are you going to deny you even lifted a finger? How could Maxwell's pitiful creation even hope to be the new Lord of Spirits if she cannot even take responsibility for her actions? How could she be Maxwell if she can't even be true to herself?!"

Their words paralyzed her; they were all true, everything they said. There was no way she could undo the atrocities she committed, it was impossible to turn back time and undo all that was undone. Yet above all else, she knew there was something greater still wringing her heart. The reason for her taking her sister's role, the real reason for becoming Maxwell, she knew she would have to eventually speak the truth.

"No, I'm not denying it! In fact, I know now that I was wrong! I… I became Maxwell not just for Milla's sake, but for my sake as well! I know I can never undo all those horrible things, but I… I thought maybe I could repent if I looked after the Human and Spirit Realms! I thought I could make up for it all if I became its savior. I-!"

In the blink of an eye, each of the individuals before her suddenly disappeared. Even though they were gone, their voices were still fresh in her ears. Strangely, the new Lord of Spirits still found herself paralyzed, her knees on the floor and her hands barely keeping the rest of her from touching the ground. Her vision was wilting before her, streams of sadness now pouring down her face. She had finally spoken her truth, she had finally said the words she had secretly been keeping in her heart. Even though she had spoken those words, she could not prepare for what would happen next.

"Muzét, is that true?"

Turning to her side, she soon found her younger sister standing before her. Milla was just in much shock as Muzét was in that moment. Instantly the elder sibling saw past her sister's initial reaction, finding anger, disappointment, and even some tears whetting her eyes. Selfish, she could read it Milla's eyes, that Muzét's true reason for becoming the Lord of Spirits was selfish, just so she could try to feel better over everything she had done. Yet there was no way Muzét could deny this truth, she had to inform her sister of what was really in her heart when she decided to inherit the role of Maxwell from her.

"…it's true…," Muzét could only nod. "…I…"

"…Muzét, you…!" her sister began to approach her now.

She saw the fist that was shaking as she came forward, as well as the way she bit her lip and the tears now streaming down her face. Muzét couldn't bear to see her sister like this, how she must have hated her now for lying to her. She would accept the fate her sister would deal her now; whether it was merely leaving her in her misery or even running her sword right through her, Muzét would gladly accept any punishment Milla had in store for her.

However, she was not prepared for this. A warm sensation enveloped the new Lord of Spirits in that moment. Opening her eyes, she found her sister had knelt down and wrapped her arms around her. Despite what Muzét thought she was feeling, Milla had found it in her heart to forgive her sister. No, this was more than forgiveness; she could feel that she was still grateful for her decision, for allowing her to live her own life and pass on the title of Maxwell.

"…it's okay, Muzét," Milla whispered. "It's okay…"

"Milla…," the elder sister smiled, returning her sibling's embrace.

"…thank you, Muzét… Thank you for everything."

In that very instant, a sudden surge of energy suddenly burst within the Lord of Spirits, forcing her to release herself from her sister's embrace. Her voice began to cry into the heavens, her body quickly growing limp. Yet she would not touch the ground however, her assailant's palm meeting with her face and their fingers clenching down her. This strange sensation that ran through her, it felt as if it were draining every instance of her existence. The sound of her cries were growing deaf, the feeling of the air becoming cold and numb, but the clarity of her vision remaining completely clear. From the gaps between her foe's fingers, she saw her nemesis' true form as her energy slowly transferred to this individual.

It was beginning to make sense now as she peered into their eyes. The sudden reappearance of her dagger in the Spirit Realm three months ago, the personal connection this individual had with her sister, the uneasiness of fighting her and her comrades, as well the conversation that was shared in the in the mountains outside of Hors just a month ago. This person, they were none other than…

"…I see… So you really are…"

"…please, forgive me, Muzét…"

* * *

It was quiet, too quiet. The path to Milla's shrine had been rather uneventful; there were no monsters, no soldiers, not even any docile animals on the way here. Even the base of the shrine was empty and there were no signs of any villagers having taken shelter at the shrine.

"Any signs of them?" Elle questioned, still on her guard as Alvin and Leia began to scout a few of the steps ahead.

"Nothing, not even leftover confetti from yesterday," the former mercenary answered as he took the west side of the staircase.

"I'm not even sure if they've come this way," the editor added. "Did we miss them on the way here?"

"No…," the former Lord of Spirits answered, a chill suddenly running down her arms now. "…they're here… …and so is Muzét, but she…"

Not wanting to speak what she sensed, Milla reached for her sword once more, attempting to run up the steps by herself. She would take no more than five steps however, the other couple in their party quickly stopping her by holding her back.

"Alvin, Leia, let me go!" she ordered. "Sekundes is here, we can't afford to waste anymore time!"

"Milla, I understand how you feel," Jude's words began to calm her. "We all want to rescue Muzét as much as you do. I don't think it's a good idea to just rush on through though without a plan."

"…you're right…," his wife regretfully acknowledged. "This is clearly what Sekundes wants me to do."

"I agree, I believe we should scout the area before we make our way upwards," Rowen proposed.

"It's not common knowledge, but there were supposed to be eight different paths that lead up to the shrine," Ivar added. "These steps were the only ones finished. There are four unfinished stairs to the west and three more to the east. I think we should each take one and slowly make our way up to the shrine."

"Wouldn't it be dangerous to go by ourselves?" Elize questioned. "What if one of us actually runs into trouble?"

"I think we should all have a text message ready to send to everyone just in case," Leia proposed, already typing away at her GHS. "I've already got mine set."

"Ah, the wonders of technology," Alvin sighed as he began to do the same.

"Did you need help with yours, Milla?" the young researcher asked his wife as she flipped open her new mobile device.

"I think I can manage," she replied, having just completed her message.

"If everyone's ready, I think we should head out now," Jude continued. "I'll be the one to take the finished staircase."

"I'll take the one immediately to the east of here," Milla volunteered.

"We'll take the ones east of Milla," Leia added.

"We'll decide on who takes which ones to the west," Elle said.

"All right, remember, try not to rush this," the young researcher reminded everyone. "At the first sign of danger, message everyone."

No more words were exchanged that moment, each of the party members simply nodding in response before making their way toward their respective areas, at least, most of the party had left. It wasn't like Milla to hesitate, even in situations like this. Though the others probably didn't notice her apprehension, Jude knew it was up to him to comfort her in this dire situation.

"Is everything okay, Milla?" her husband questioned.

"Our enemy this time is different," the former Lord of Spirits said. "As I said one month ago, their goal is to end this era and destroy everything in existence. I worry that even if we are to defeat him, what would stop him from returning again? It was only a month ago that we fought this battle, and now here we are fighting once again. I no longer wield the power of Maxwell, and Muzét's powers of the Lord of Spirits have not yet been fully developed. I worry that-"

Her words quickly stopped in that moment, stopped in the same manner she had always used on him in many times in the past. It surprised Jude that he was the one to actually place his finger over lips, giving her the same soft smile she always did to reassure her that everything was going to be all right.

"We'll all come out of this alive, Milla," he assured his wife. "After all, the two of us have a little girl to raise in a few months."

"…you're right…," she returned his smile. "We'll be having our hands full sooner than we think."

"Have you thought of a name yet?" he asked.

"No, I haven't," Milla replied. "Have you?"

"Honestly, I haven't given it any thought," he nervously laughed.

"Then I suppose that's enough of a reason for us to come out of this alive," she giggled. "Let's both give it some thought and come back with our proposals."

"Yeah, let's do that."

For a quick moment she brushed her lips against his. It was a swift but tender kiss, one any loved one would simply give when they departed for work. It was clear her confidence was renewed now, his spouse not even taking a moment to look back as she hurried to her position. Jude could only smile as he saw his wife depart, only for that smile to melt as he turned his attention to the top of the stairs before him.

"…well, here goes…," he said as he took the first step.

Despite how slow and cautious he traveled, it wasn't long before the young researcher found himself at the base of the shrine itself. Surprisingly, the area was just as serene and peaceful as it always was, despite how just yesterday they held their wedding here. Yet the same melancholy from the Nia Khera Spiritway was present here as well, that foreboding silence that instantly sent chills down his spine. Just like earlier, Jude instantly knew something wasn't right.

"…ugh…" a weak voice caught his ear.

"Muzét!"

Turning toward the shrine itself, the young researcher quickly found his sister-in-law lying at its door. Hurrying to her side, he couldn't help but gasp the moment he got a better look at her, his eyes widening and his heart jumping out of his chest. Her breath was heavy, her clothes missing, but most noticeable of all, her wings nowhere to be found.

Acting quickly, Jude quickly placed his coat over the new Lord of Spirits, wrapping her in it like a blanket as he tried to pull her from off the ground. The moment he touched her however, her hand quickly swung outward, the strength behind her strike weak like the still air. Despite the failed attack, she continued to try and attack him, her mind and body still traumatized over what had happened during the absence of her friends. Instead of simply allowing her to continue hitting him, he caught both of her arms, his eyes peering into hers as he tried to talk sense in her.

"Muzét, what's wrong?!" he tried to question her. "Muzét!"

"S-Sekundes…!" she spoke somewhat deliriously. "…M-Milla… The Demon King… She-!"

"Jude!" a familiar voice quickly caught his ear. "Muzét!"

Turning around, the young researcher instantly found his new bride standing at the edge of the shrine area. From her panting and heavy breathing, he could tell that she had just came through the unfinished stairway Ivar had mentioned, but seemed to have run into a bit of trouble climbing up as there were a few leaves stuck in her hair and scratches from branches on her skin.

"Muzét, are you all right?!" his wife hurried to her sister's side. "What happened to-?"

"AAAAHHHHH!" her sister suddenly screamed.

Her fists now aimed themselves at her sibling, puzzling the married couple as she attempted to lash out at Milla. Again Jude held her back, but the look on the new Lord of Spirits' face was filled with contempt and fear. Even as he held her back, there was little to no strength in her struggle, as if she had been drained of every inch of vigor in her body.

"Muzét, please calm down!" her sister struggled to talk sense into her. "Just stop it!"

In that same moment, the air around them suddenly began to grow warmer. From the edge of his eye, the young researcher noticed a ball of fire suddenly being thrown their way. No, more specifically, it was aiming for his wife. Quickly pulling his sister-in-law back, Jude quickly jumped forward, the gauntlet in his left swinging outward, deflecting the fireball toward the ground. As the smoke from the spirit arte faded, his eyes could only widen as the caster's true form appeared before him.

"What?!" he exclaimed at the realization.

"Jude, get away from her!"

Before his eyes was Milla, and yet, beside him also stood Milla. Both looked identical, both stood as firm and focused as ever. The young researcher could only watch in disbelief as the two glared at one another, each of them ready to draw their swords, the exact same sword that hung from their belt.

"Jude, hurry and get away!" the Milla before him ordered.

"No Jude, stay with Muzét," the Milla beside him commanded.

Neither Milla said anything more at that point, the two of them drawing their blades in unison as they dashed toward one another. As if completely in sync, both struck with the same rising slash, their weapons locking against one another. The clash would not last long however as both quickly jumped backward, only to lunge forward again, the two of them again using and dodging the same strike, this time evading in opposite directions. Again they cut outward, their swords ringing once more upon impact, only to crash again in the next second.

Clang, clang, clang! The two continued to attack in unison, neither one gaining the upper-hand. The way they moved, the abilities they used, and even the determination they both had, it was as if Milla herself was fighting a mirror, an exact replica of herself and even Jude was unable to tell the difference between his wife and this impostor.

…impostor? Was one truly an impostor however? Even fakes would slip at some point, whether it was a mere change in speech or a subtle change in movement, but this, it was impossible to tell which was real and which was fake. And yet…

"You know me well," he remembered his wife's words shortly after their wedding. "You're the only person who has ever known every facet about me, Mr. Mathis…"

"…I'm supposed to know every facet about her, I'm the only one who should be able to do this, but…," the young researcher found himself conflicted.

"Whirling Assault!"

Metals met once more, the bodies of the twin fighters once again moving in complete unison with one another, neither one still able to back down. And yet, with the last cut, a streak of crimson finally sailed into the air. It seemed as if maybe now a winner and the true Milla could be determined, and yet much to Jude's dismay, he could still not tell. Both Millas had dealt the same blow, cutting the other's left shoulder slightly, leaving both short of breath and in the same standstill.

"What the hell's going on?" Alvin exclaimed having just arrived on the scene with the rest of their comrades.

"Two Millas?!" Leia added, rubbing her eyes in disbelief.

"She's the impostor!" both pointed to the other in the exact same moment. "No, you're the impostor!" they accused one another in unison once again.

"One of them is obviously Sekundes!" Ivar spat.

"But which one?" Elize questioned.

"If you have to, shoot us both!" they again said in sync. "Jude, I know what I'm saying will put our baby in danger, but…"

It was impossible to tell them apart, even this fake had perfectly mastered ever way his wife moved and spoke. It was if she was a perfect copy of his Milla, a copy in every way. Or at least almost in every way.

'Our baby…,' Jude thought to himself. 'Just maybe…'

"…Milla, how are you feeling right now?" he suddenly asked.

"What?"

"How are you feeling right now?"

"What kind of question is that?!" Elle asked in exasperation. "Seriously, what does that have to do with-?"

"Hold on," the editor silenced the cadet. "Jude knows what he's doing."

"Why would you ask a question like that now of all times, Jude?!" the Milla furthest from him questioned. "We're all in danger, we have to-!"

"…to be honest, I am a little hungry…," the other surprisingly replied. "I could go for a tub of vanilla ice cream and pickles on the side for dipping."

"What the hell kind of answer is that?!" the businessman questioned now, still unsure of what was going on.

"Seriously, did really you think you could catch Jude off with that-?!"

"Demon Fist!"

It was obvious now which one was fake, the young researcher hurling his ranged attack with all his might as he stepped forward. Milla's stomach was almost like a bottomless pit, but ever since she became pregnant, her cravings for food had become random and perhaps even strange. Even in dire situation like this in the past, it wasn't unlike the former Lord of Spirits to complain of hunger pains, but this aspect of her was only intensified now that she was eating for two.

Instead of evading the projectile attack, the other Milla met with it head on, burying the tip of her blade into the ground for a mere second before slicing upward, slicing the projectile in half and creating a cloud of smoke in the vicinity as she did so. Even though she evaded his attack, he quickly noticed something about this Milla. He had suspected she was a fake, a mere copy of his Milla, and yet, there was something about her that proved otherwise. It was subtle, but he felt a connection with her; it was different from the one he shared with his Milla, but there was a bond there.

It was then that Jude remembered a conversation he shared with Milla and Alvin eleven years ago in Hamil, when Milla believed she was a reincarnation of Maxwell. Milla believed she voluntarily took the form of a woman in this life, only for Alvin to quip that he was glad she 'didn't go with the male model'. If that was the case, then…

"Good job throwing me off with that question," their nemesis applauded from within the smoke. "I thought I of all people would know her better than anyone, but I guess not."

In that very moment, Milla saw it, she saw her nemesis' true self from her mind's eye. It was not like Milla to succumb to shock in any situation, but this?! It couldn't be, it was impossible, and yet, here they stood, the only other person who would know her best, the only person she could truly have shared this strange connection…

"I see," her husband spoke for all of them now. "I have to admit, none of us thought it could have been you after what happened ten years ago…"

"Jude, what are you talking about?" Elize questioned.

"When we first met you, we couldn't help but compare," the young researcher continued. "Your hair, your eyes, your skin, even your headstrong attitude; at first we believed you to be like her in every way, but the more we traveled with you, the more we got to know you, the differences quickly became apparent. You were your own person and she was hers, and yet even you lost yourself for a moment during what we thought were your last hours.

"You thought you could fool us as of late, taking a different form when you appeared before all of us, but you even managed to trick me while my mind was still weak when I was throwing a fit outside of Hors, attempting to appear as my wife and seduce me with a kiss."

"I see, so it was you…," Milla chimed in. "To throw us off even further, you used your title of 'Demon King' in a more literal context, taking a similar form as a previous Avatar of Chronos. However, I think all of us can now see who you really are."

"To call you Milla's impostor is an insult, but at the same time, we must acknowledge that you are your own person," Jude continued. "The person you are, the person you truly are, is none other than a Former Lord of Spirits, a comrade who we once took up arms with to destroy other worlds despite how you did not come from this one, a woman who I mistook as the one I loved upon our first meeting…"

"We are the same, yet we are different, this connection you and I share could not have existed even between our predecessors," the former Lord of Spirits added.

"Sekundes, you're none other than Milla, the former Maxwell we had saved from a Fractured Dimension ten years ago!"

The truth suddenly surged through everyone in that moment, the realization that their foe was once one who fought beside them. Within those few precious seconds, Elle wanted to deny Jude's words, that the woman who sacrificed herself to save her was now the one trying to destroy their world. It couldn't be possible; Milla, her Milla was dead, and even if she wasn't she would never want to destroy the world, right?

"…finally you remembered…," their nemesis and former comrade's voice spoke. "…I was thinking that at this rate I'd have to climb up the top of this mountain and yell it out…" their foe said as the dust settled, revealing the comrade they thought to have lost long ago. "But it's like you both said, Jude. I am Milla, the other Milla, the former Maxwell…"

* * *

_Skit: Indebted to You_

Alvin: (GHS rings) (groans) Seriously, they give me a call now of all times? (answers GHS) Hello?

Nova: Guess who? I bet right now you must be thinking 'oh gald, I have to make another payment already?!'.

Alvin: All right, all right, enough with the puns already, sheesh! Just take the usual out of my account.

Nova: Easy peasy! Thanks for doing business with Verland Bank! (hangs up)

Leia: (suspicious) What was that all about, Alvin?

Alvin: Oh, uh… Just had to take out a bit of a loan to pay a few bills.

Leia: Seriously Alvin, you're so low in cash that you had to take out a loan?

Alvin: (somewhat frustrated) Well what did you expect? You wanted me to cut back my hours at work and now my salary's really taken a hit! Do you have any idea how expensive it is to pay for rent, take out prospective clients, dry clean my work clothes, and buy groceries? It's just a huge ring of de-!

Leia: (interrupts, surprised) Wait, did you just say ring? (gasps) Does that mean…? (blushes) …it's…it's a pretty big step you know. I know it's only been a month since we moved in together, but if you want to take the leap, then-

Alvin: I tried popping the question last month, remember, and you said-

Leia: (not listening) Oh my gosh, I can't believe it! I'm going to be Mrs. Alfred Vint Svent! (calms down) You haven't bought the ring yet, have you? I mean, if have already, I'm sure I'll like it no matter what, but if you haven't, it needs to a princess cut; I want a rock that shines brighter than the stars, but a subtle color like white. White gold seems to be really popular right now, but I think 24k gold has its charms too… Well whatever the case is, just remember, you need to save up at least six month's worth of salary when you finally do it.

Alvin: …yeah, six months of salary, got it… Hold on, let me make another call… (uses GHS again)

Nova: Need a buck, you're in luck! Thank you for calling Verland Bank, this is Nova, how can I help you?

Alvin: …er yeah, it's Alvin again. 'fraid I'll need to take out another loan.

Nova: Tsk, tsk Mr. Svent. If you keep taking loans like this, you'll never get out of the ring of debt!

Alvin: (sighs) I know… it's… a real commitment…

* * *

**Author's Note:** And there you have it, Sekundes is none other than Fractured Milla! But how is this possible, how was she able to survive after being sacrificed to bring back Prime Milla? How is she even able to exist if two same things cannot exist in the Prime Dimension? I'm afraid you'll have to find out this and more in the explosive, final chapter of Act 2 of _End of an Era_!

Unfortunately I had to cut a bit of content out of this chapter involving the other characters to show what's happened with them between Emeraude's death and Milla and Jude's wedding, but it felt out of place so I had to cut it out. Luckily I was able to put a glimpse of Alvin and Leia's life in the skit. I'll probably work this cut content in later on in the story if the opportunity should arise.

Also, Milla's dream involving Sekundes was originally longer, but again, for pacing issues it had to be cut down. However, I'd like to think what I left of the dream does bring a bit of foreshadowing to the story while also giving a glimpse of the past.

As far as what was edited from the uncut version, let's just say Muzét catches Milla and Jude in a more 'compromising' position.

In any case, thank you all for reading! Hope you've enjoyed reading this story so far as much as I've enjoyed writing it. If you would be kind enough to leave me a review, it would be greatly appreciated; your kind words inspire me to continue and improve my craft. See you all next chapter, the best is still yet to come!


	25. Fractured End

**Author's Note: **Welcome to the Chapter 24 of _End of an Era_! Now that Sekundes' identity has been revealed, can the party bring themselves to stop her despite the atrocities she has recently committed? How is she able to exist even though two same things cannot exist in the Prime Dimension? Action and drama combine once more in this exciting finale for Act 2. We're going to end it with a bang in this chapter; from this point on, the party will never be the same.

With that said and done, let's get right back to the story!

* * *

_Chapter 24: Fractured End_

It was just as Jude and Milla predicted; their nemesis, the one who had threatened the very existence of this world, was none other than one that once fought by their side ten years ago. Pink eyes, fair skin, and the same long flowing blond hair that their Milla had before it was cut one month ago, the one that stood before them was expectedly a perfect mirror image of her prime self. Yet now there were a few differences aside from their hair; a single strand of crimson stood out from the Lord of Time and Space's tresses, her clothing consisting of a similar shirt she wore ten years ago, but now mostly black with an orange tinge on the areas that were once red. The two-tailed orange cape she wore while under the guise of a male was still worn, but the gloves and boots were cropped to merely cover up to her wrists and ankles. Her belt also still consisted of two swords, one hanging on each side; one side was a mere saber, but the other, the strange blue blade she had used in her recent battles with the party.

"What, are we just going to stand here with our mouths hanging?" the Fractured Milla questioned in her familiar haughty tone. "Look, I get the whole shock thing where you're all thinking 'but how is that possible; no two things can exist in the Prime Dimension' and all that nonsense, but come on, let's just get passed it all already."

"…Milla, how-?" Elle was the one to try and break her friends' silence.

"I might as well get it over with," the Demon King sighed. "It was ten years ago, the very moment I fell into the abyss. For a moment I saw her, the Milla of this world before I vanished into the darkness. It all happened in an instant, I didn't even know I died. Before I knew it, I was looking into the cosmos, exactly how my sister explained the reincarnation process. At least it seemed like what she described at first, but then he appeared.

"The moment I entered the Spirit Realm, I was quickly taken out of it and woke up in another place altogether, a realm completely overrun with Miasma and a maze of roads that hovered in the air. Chronos brought me to the Land of Canaan, he had reincarnated me shortly after I died; at that point, I was no longer Milla; I had been reborn as Sekundes, the Avatar of Chronos.

"At first he wanted me to fight against you when you arrived in the Land of Canaan; don't get me wrong, it's not like I wanted to fight any of you, especially since I kept my memories of my past life, but he thought I wasn't ready. Instead, well, I think you all remember what happened after that. But what you don't know about is what Ludger's sacrifice brought.

"As I continued my training with Chronos over the last ten years, he taught me that this world, this era, has been doing nothing but stagnating. Oh trust me, he gained a bit of an admiration for Humans, but he believed it was for Humans' sake that this era must end. This cycle, this never-ending cycle of death and rebirth, it has to end if we're going to make any progress. It's too bad she's just too stubborn to see things that way," the Avatar of Chronos glared at her prime counterpart.

"You call me stubborn, but let me remind you of our duty as another former Maxwell," Milla retorted. "Our duty first and foremost is to watch over the Human and Spirit Realms and maintain order in the two realms. Whatever threat there is to either realm, no matter how small or large, it was our duty to-!"

"Come on, you think I forgot all about that nonsense?" her Fractured counterpart waved off her lecture. "Maybe you're just looking at it from one point of view though. Like I said before, who exactly was it that made Sekundes the 'bad guy' here? And besides, would it be so bad if this era came to an end if progress-!"

"'Progress', are you listening to yourself right now?!" Jude interrupted now. "Those were the exact same words that Emeraude spoke!"

"Emeraude?" the name made her eyebrow twitch. "Oh yeah, her, I couldn't really stand her you know; I can't believe I dealt with her for three months before getting rid of her. Still, I got what I needed out of her; an enemy for you to all to focus on and this."

Revealing her left hand to the party, the comrades could not help but quickly recognize the modified Exsphere in her possession. It was the same device that Emeraude used in the Spirit Realm one month ago, the one that attempted to germinate the World Tree and the same one used to steal Milla's power. Yet there was something else as well, a peculiar piece of jewelry that was not there before; a Diamond Ring. The ring itself was in bad taste; poorly maintained and the diamond itself lacking any luster or shimmer. Yet even the party could feel a strange aura emanating from the ring, a power that resonated with the blue sword on her belt.

Despite having just heard her words, Elle was still in denial. Milla, her Milla, would never want this. Her Milla was crude, but kind. Her Milla was a good person, always willing to put others ahead of herself, despite her seeming selfish at first. Her Milla would never want to hurt her friends, or for that matter, innocent people. Her Milla… …her Milla would never want any of this.

"Stop it, Milla!" the child from ten years ago came forward as Elle screamed. "This isn't like you! This isn't like you at all! I don't know what Chronos did to you when he reincarnated you, but-!"

"'Milla'?" the Fractured version of the former Lord of Spirits scoffed. "Even after all this time, you're still going to call me that name? I hate to break it to you Elle, but that lady over there is this world's Milla," she sneered at her prime self. "Me, I'm just a leftover from a world that no longer exists; I'm just a Milla that was brought back to fulfill a certain task for a world in which I was never welcome; I'm just another Milla, Amilla. I am no longer Milla, the former Maxwell, I am Amilla Sekundes, the Lord of Time and Space!"

The blue sword on her belt was drawn now, a gust of cold air swirling around her as the blue steel unfurled before them, the winds settling within the steel itself. With the sword now drawn, she parted her legs at shoulder length, grasping the blade with one hand and her left arm angled forward, placing her in familiar fighting stance she and her prime self shared.

"I think I've said enough for now," Amilla commented as she readied her sword, her attention still focused on her other self. "You and me, we've got some unfinished business to take care of."

"Milla, don't!" her husband tried to stop the former Lord of Spirits. "She's just provoking you. Let us-"

"Jude, I appreciate your concern," his wife interrupted as she stepped forward. "But now that we know the truth, I am only more determined than ever to stop Sekundes. Amilla was once a Fractured version of myself, she and I share a bond no past incarnation of Maxwell or Sekundes were granted. We share the same sentiment, we share our thoughts, we share the same determination, but we do not share the same beliefs which is all the more reason why I must fight this battle alone. I and I alone must awaken her to the truth of her wrongdoings as we are both Milla."

"Still spouting your goody-two-shoes nonsense huh?" Amilla spat. "Hmph, I knew I wouldn't like you."

"Milla, I won't let you fight alone!" Jude said, trying to stand beside his wife once again. "I-!"

Clang! Out of instinct the young researcher raised his arm, blocking the sudden strike that came from the blond haired man with red eyes. It was strange, even though he was able to deflect the strike, his arm was still shaking from the shock. The way he held his scissor-like sword seem lazy as well, as if he wasn't even taking the situation seriously.

"It's been a while since I've had any kind of sparring practice," the man said as he tilted his head to the side, cracking his neck as he spoke.

"I think it's safe to assume you're not going to let me pass, right?" Jude questioned his opponent, readying his fighting stance.

"Don't worry Jude, we got this!" Leia tried to assure him.

The moment the editor took a single step however, a loud bang suddenly echoed in the area, followed by a beam of light that suddenly appeared from the sky. Quickly sensing the danger, Alvin quickly pulled his girlfriend away, the light leaving a small smoking crater no bigger than a single gald piece in the ground. From the corner of his eye, the former mercenary saw the literal smoking gun, his eyes quickly narrowing upon seeing the one holding it.

"Gillian!" the businessman spat upon seeing his cousin and his obedient servant standing from the corner of the shrine.

"We really need to stop meeting like this, Alfred," the young man said in mocking tone.

"Young Master, allow me to assist you," the former Great Spirit of Light requested, readying her staff as she went to his side.

"You still live, Kaon?!" Rowen exclaimed after remembering the events one month ago.

"A leg, an arm, my neck, even my soul; regardless of what the price will be, I will protect my master, no matter what the cost!"

"Milla, I'm coming!" the young teacher tried to charge this time.

"Elize, look out!" her plush warned.

A sharp pain suddenly ran through her right arm now, as if a jagged piece of metal had cut into a part of her bicep. Wincing, the magician was forced to step back, placing her left hand over her fresh wound and attempting to restore it with one of her healing artes. Even as she healed the cut however, her eyes turned to the assailant who struck her, looking to the ceiling of the shrine itself to find her former friend from many years ago.

"Zoe?!"

"_A month of rest,_

_You thought it best_," the Splintered magician sang.

"_The snow still falls_

_And yet battle calls…_

"_A kiss of steel,_

_It's enough to make one keel._

_The color red, _

_It suits the dead._

_Your life is mine, don't you see?_

_It only belongs solely to me._

"Claritha," she ended her song, her voice speaking in a somber tone. "Release Restriction Levels One and Two. Integrate usage of Class Four and Class Three Spirit Artes."

"Acknowledged," her plush said. "Integrating usage of Class Four and Class Three Spirit Artes."

Bands of illumination expanded around the twisted songstress now, the rings quickly shrinking as they integrated themselves onto her flesh. The light was burning to the touch, her flesh steaming as the runes embedded themselves. Before Elize's eyes, she saw the whites of Zoe's eyes fade into darkness and her azure pupils bleed into the color of crimson. Even as the light dissipated, her body remained completely paralyzed and limp. The very torture she endured to gain activate this power, no ordinary person could have survived it, and yet…

"Zoe?

"Didn't I tell you last time, Elize?" her childhood friend spoke again, her voice still wrought with sadness. "The next time we meet, I'd be the one to break your heart."

"I don't think so!" the young cadet quickly jumped in front of her friend.

Blam! Blam! In quick succession, Elle had fired each of her pistols. Strangely her target did not attempt to move, simply remaining still as the projectiles fired in her direction. The bullets had hit their target it seemed, but strangely they had no effect, having seemingly gone through her with no signs of harm.

"What the?!" Elle exclaimed upon realization.

"ELIZE!" her target's scream suddenly echoed from behind them.

Though her turn was quick, the cadet had failed to react in time, only able to witness her friend being tackled off of the stairway with her foe taking hold of her. Instinct tried to force her to act, attempting to chase after the two of them, but it seemed someone else had something else in mind.

"You're not going anywhere!" a girl in dark clothing suddenly appeared before her.

"Get out of my way, Kid!" the cadet ordered. "Or would you rather have me go through you?"

"Elle, watch out!" her superior warned. "This is the same person that created the illusions back in the village."

"The stage has been set and all the actors are ready for the next act," the illusionist said with an eerie glee in her voice. "Come now, the show is about to begin!"

"Looks like your friends are all a little preoccupied at the moment," Amilla said, turning to her prime counterpart. "It's just you and me now."

"I wouldn't have wanted it any other way," Milla replied, readying her sword once more.

"You know I can make it easy for all of you. Just drop your weapons and get out of my way already," her counterpart said in a rather haughty tone.

"You know I can't do that. As long as you threaten the existence of-!"

"Yeah, yeah, I get your hero of justice bit already. God you're so stubborn. Fine, just know that this time I won't hold back!"

* * *

Clang! Clang! Clang! The fight had long since begun, but not once had it started that Jude was able to land a single blow against the man that stood before him. At first the young researcher wanted to believe his opponent's arrogant attitude was just a muse, that he was underestimating Jude because of his apparently meek demeanor. Unfortunately, it seemed as if he had every right to act so cocky and arrogant. The way he blocked every strike, the way he stepped out of every blow before it could be struck, it seemed so natural and effortless.

Already Jude felt exhausted, his body already drenched in sweat. Looking back at his opponent, he found him still standing there, his blade merely hanging from his side; to any other person, he looked wide open, but the young researcher's battle instincts could easily tell that his opponent was still at the ready. This young man, the way he fought, the way he looked down on his opponents, who exactly was he?

"Perhaps I overestimated the man who took the previous Maxwell as his wife," the blond-haired man shrugged. "I should have known better than to think anything more of a mere Human."

"You talk as if you're not Human yourself," Jude spat. "Tell me who you are!"

"You've got gall talking to me like that," the young researcher's words caused the man's brow to twitch. "But then again, it seems like I, Ratatosk, the Lord of Monsters, have become little more than a fairy tale in this era."

"The Lord of Monsters?!" Jude exclaimed. "You're a Great Spirit?! But why would you-?!"

The Great Spirit struck before the young researcher could finish, his easily on par with Jude's on pace. In the blink of an eye, he saw his opponent's blade shimmer as it swung forward, the young researcher barely catching the steel on his gauntlet as he blocked it. Instead of simply withdrawing however, his opponent continued his attack, swinging the sword twice more as he continued forward, forcing Jude to go the defensive, blocking the first slash and jumping slightly back to avoid the final.

"Blade Fury!" Ratatosk chanted his arte's name after delivering the final blow.

"Swallow Dance!" the young researcher quickly retaliated.

A jump kick, followed by the turn of his body while still in mid-air to deliver a second, it was easy enough for the Lord of Monsters to easily avoid, stepping back to avoid the first and blocking the second with the flat side of his sword. Yet he did not expect an immediate follow up to the attack, the young researcher springing forward as soon as he struck the ground, delivering a single punch with each step before sweeping at his opponent's legs. Again, it was easy enough for Ratatosk to avoid, blocking each of the punches and jumping backward to avoid the leg sweep.

Not allowing his opponent to continue his assault, the blond Spirit quickly jumped forward the moment he landed on his feet, bringing his weapon above his head and place both hands on its hilt, gripping the weapon with so that its blade faced the earth. The impalement was barely evaded on Jude's part, his body barely pivoting to the side to avoid it

"Talon Storm!"

Three quick kicks; it was an arte Jude had inherited from his new gauntlets one month ago. Though swift, each of the attacks were decidedly powerful, each equal in speed and strength. Though it was over in less than second, it had struck his opponent in one of his legs, abdomen, and face. The final kick should have been enough to knock out any ordinary man, but this was no mere man that Jude was dealing with; knowing he would still be able to stand, the young researcher placed all of his strength into his next punch.

Yet upon launching his fist, the young researcher suddenly found his hand suddenly halted by the flat side of his enemy's blade. Believing he could simply follow through, Jude attempted to deliver a second blow, only to find his opponent to disappear before his eyes. No, it wasn't just that he disappeared, the entire vicinity from which they stood suddenly began to grow dark, even the sight of his comrades and wife's battles disappearing from his vision. Within seconds, Jude found himself within a void of black, free of any sights or sounds. Yet it did nothing to deter him, the young researcher keeping up his guard as he attempted to look for his foe within the darkness. From every corner and inch however, he saw nothing but the void, seeing and hearing nothing but emptiness. He knew his opponent was still lurking within, and soon, he would hear his voice.

"Playtime's over!" a pair of crimson pupils suddenly opened before him.

Light suddenly ignited before Jude now, taking the form of blue flames that burnt around his enemy. The inferno rivaled the intensity of Efreet's fire, but strangely it did not burn to the touch, instead simply pushing the young researcher back like a strong gust of wind. The blaze would only last for a few seconds, but by the time they disappeared, the Lord of Monsters was already charging once more.

His speed was swift, the velocity in which he swung his sword almost impossible for the eye to register. The cold steel of his opponent's weapon met with his shoulder first, and then his leg; it was a struggle to match his pace, the young researcher barely able to deflect, much less counter any of his cuts.

"This is the final strike!" his foe announced before taking into the air.

Ratatosk's jump quickly turned into a flip, swinging his blade down like a hammer as he plummeted. Unable to evade or counter, Jude could only ready both of his gauntlets in front of him, blocking the strike head-on. The strength behind the blow was great however, but the young researcher had found the strength to keep his opponent afloat, at least for a few seconds. Lowering his arms, Jude simply jumped backward now, letting his enemy follow through with the rest of his attack. Thinking he was now vulnerable, Jude charged once more with his own fist, preparing for his Mystic Arte as he charged.

"It's time!" he charged with all his might.

Yet it was now that Jude realized the true nature of the Great Spirit's attack. In Ratatosk's left hand was a surge of violet Mana. The Mana itself was growing in size exponentially by the second, the aura creating the same scorching sensation as the blue flames from before. The Lord of Monsters was laughing now, as if the power of darkness had consumed him in that very moment.

"Darkness devours…," the Lord of Monsters chanted. "Ain Soph Aur!"

The air burst as they both struck the other, the power in both of their hands exploding. Almost instantaneously the light returned, the two fighters still standing despite the impact of their blows. For a moment it seemed as if they were evenly matched, that both were able to easily numb the pain from the other's arte. In truth however, there was only one victor, leaving one standing and the other to fall to the ground.

Jude had never fought an opponent like this before; he had fought soldiers, kings, monsters, and even his friends, but never a Great Spirit. His hands could barely catch himself as he fell to the ground, the impact of Ratatosk's blow still swelling inside of him, his insides practically on fire. A knot quickly formed within his throat now, the young researcher forced to cough it out, creating a thick patch of crimson on the floor beneath him. His body was trembling now, as if every muscle in his body had been torn and unraveled.

"Really, that was it?" his opponent shrugged as he beheld the spectacle before him. "I seem to give your kind too much credit."

"…no, it's not over yet…!" Jude spat, trying to stand once again.

"It is over…," his opponent simply said, beginning to walk past him and toward the shrine itself now.

Unable to accept defeat, Jude tried stand again, only to find his limbs unable to move according to his will. His body was paralyzed, quaking as he continued to lie on the floor on all fours. Even the fist he formed was shaking, the tightening of his hand somewhat. Yet even if he were to stand and despite his stubbornness, he knew continuing the fight would only be fruitless; he was bested today and there was no way he could even hope to defeat the Lord of Monsters in his current state. No, not by a long shot; it was clear too during their fight that he was holding back his true strength. If he truly wanted to, he could have unleashed even more of his power and annihilated Jude with his Mystic Arte.

"Damn you…" he could only curse as his opponent walked away.

* * *

Her breath was already short, her brow rank with sweat, and her staff heavy. One month ago, she had little difficulty fighting the former Splintered leader, but oddly in this short amount of time since their last battle, he had improved significantly. No, it wasn't mere improvement, it was because of another factor, one they hadn't even considered during their previous fight.

"Kaon!"

"Understood."

As if signaling their change in tactics, Gilford shot into the air twice with his rifle, his body then quickly retreating as his faithful servant immediately jumped into the fight in his stead. The mace-like head of her staff forced itself into the elder man's ribs for no more than a second, its user quickly spinning the weapon so that its other half could then strike the businessman. Though she could have followed with another strike, the two seemed to switch again, this time with the former Great Spirit jumping backward as her master aimed his rifle, taking little time to aim and firing the gun at his cousin. Out of sheer instinct, the former mercenary also fired his gun in the same direction, causing the two bullets to collide into one another. Yet unlike one month ago, the shots were not simply cancelled; the impact had simply revealed its true form as a small beam of light, the illumination quickly passing through Alvin's shoulder, piercing and burning him in the same instant.

"Damn it!" the former mercenary cursed.

"Hurts, doesn't it, Alfred?" the younger cousin smirked.

"What the hell, Gillian?!" Alvin swore, ignoring the recently made wound for the time being. "I thought I told you turn your life around, so why the hell-?!"

"Watch your tone when you speak to my master!" Kaon spat, readying her staff again as she spoke. "Ray!"

Beams of light suddenly escaped the head of her staff now, the rays charging forth at an almost impossible speed. In the blink of an eye, the light quickly enveloped everyone's vision, followed by the sound of a loud explosion which echoed from within the white. The glow would quickly dim, the former leader's smirk still beaming as he anticipated his victory. Much to his dismay however, his cousin and friends still lived.

"What the?!" Alvin could exclaim upon the sight before him.

It was Leia who came to their rescue this time, standing before him and Rowen with her left arm stretch forward and her staff planted firmly in the ground. For a mere second he saw her, he saw the 'other self' that still resided in his girlfriend. Little Queen, the other entity that was once a part of Sophie, had still not returned to her proper host; if anything, the power Leia was wielding seemed more concentrated than one month ago, as if it were her own to wield.

"Are you all right?" she questioned as the black barrier she created began to fade.

No, it was more than just borrowing her power at this point. It was faint at first, but now it was becoming more apparent. She tried to hide it over the last month with the way she fixed her hair, attempting comb it in a way to cover it up with her other strands, but now it was becoming impossible to hide. A thick strand of violet was now running down part of her bangs now, running from the root to the very tips of her hair. It wasn't just her hair however, for a moment he saw Little Queen as well, her translucent form layered on top of his girlfriend's as if they had truly become one.

"Leia…," he could only watch as her other self disappeared, leaving her panting on the floor.

"Now's our chance!" Gilford tried to charge in now.

"Young Master, wait!" his servant tried to warn.

Again his rage blinded him. The wounds from one month ago were still fresh; the way he spoke to him as if he were still a child, the way he showed him mercy, the fact that he would dare lecture him on how to live his life, and then his woman trying to tell him these lies about his cousin's struggling, Gilford would have none of it. Struggling, what would Alfred know about struggling? Eleven years, eleven years of living in the dirt, of moving from place to place, of scrounging in the garbage for food, of making shady deals with the corporations of Elympios, what would he know of struggle?!

"Alfred!"

A blunt force suddenly reverberated within him now, his body lurching forward and his body practically hanging from the point of impact. Much to his shock, it was his own servant that struck him, her face as monotone as ever even as her staff shoved against his stomach. The impact did little more than stun him in that one moment, his fists quickly clenching and teeth soon biting down on one another. Before he could question her however, he soon realized why she had stopped him; it was barely apparent, but there were water artes ready to be unleashed, as if placed in the ground by mines. There was no doubt the elderly man in Alfred's party was ready to unleash his Mystic Arte if he had crossed a certain threshold.

"My apologies, Young Master," his loyal servant said as she carefully withdrew her weapon.

"There's no need to apologize, Kaon," Gilford told the former Great Spirit. "It seems I've overestimated Alfred's friends once again…"

"I shouldn't have expected anything less from a former Great Spirit," Rowen complimented his opponent.

"It shouldn't be me you should underestimate," Kaon simply said.

Seeing the glint in the young man's eye, Rowen quickly realized what he had been planning. Before he could even warn his comrades, a piercing sensation suddenly shot through his arm and leg. Small spurts of red also escaped Alvin's limbs as well in that moment, a single projectile having pierced through them in a diagonal fashion. The two shots that were fired just moments ago, Rowen should have realized they were no mere signals, but they were shots meant to incapacitate them later on in the fight.

"Alvin! Rowen!" Leia cried.

Despite wanting to rush in and clobber both of her enemies, the editor's body was not responding to her will. The defensive arte she performed had weakened her, her nerves and muscles having become shot. She had decided to ignore Little Queen's warning when she used her power to defend them, a warning she should have considered before simply jumping in.

"Come on, why can't I move?!" she cursed herself.

"Looks like this time I won't miss," the editor looked up to find the young man now aiming his rifle at her.

Revenge… This would be his revenge against Alfred over the humiliation that he had been dealt one month ago. This woman, she had to be the reason why Alfred never returned, she had to be the one that made him who he was today. If he finally got rid of her, then maybe, maybe he would revert back to the way he used to be. Alfred, the man who taught him how to survive in this cruel world, the real Alfred would return once he pulled the trigger, he was sure of it. And yet…

"Di-!"

…and yet it was just like one month ago. His faithful servant had taken hold of the barrel of his rifle, pulling it to a different angle. Unlike the last time however, Gilford made sure not to pull the trigger.

"Young Master, now is not the time," Kaon urged him. "There are other matters that we must attend to."

If it had been one month ago, Gilford would have easily lost his temper at his loyal servant. However, that look in her eyes quickly reminded him of their new duty, a duty that took precedence over a grudge that had been sweltering inside him for many years. Saying nothing else, the young man eased the grip of his rifle, lowering the gun slightly but still keeping his finger close to the trigger.

"…this is me returning the favor of last month, Alfred…," he simply said as he began to walk away from the vicinity. "Let the shame of me sparing you and your woman's life haunt you until we meet again…"

Without saying another word, both the young man and his servant returned to the woods from which they appeared. It was strange even for Alvin to see his cousin show them mercy, even if he did try to insult him just now. The fact that he would just walk away despite everything that happened a month ago, he couldn't help but wonder what these 'other matters' the former Great Spirit spoke of.

"There's no shame in showing mercy, Gillian," the former mercenary tried to lecture despite his wounds. "All the same, you should be careful of what 'other matters' you may be getting yourself into…"

* * *

Clang, clang, clang! It was a desperate situation, one that Elize barely found herself in during the events of eleven and ten years ago. In the past, she could have relied on her friends to protect her if an enemy got too close, but this time, she had no one to rely on but herself.

Within the last month, Zoe's tactics had clearly changed. No longer was she simply relying on Claritha's artes it seemed; if anything she was now using her own weapons up close despite their apparent fragile nature. Over and over again she charged, swinging the blades on her forearms with the turn of her body, slashing them outward as if they were a pair of daggers, followed by the occasional kick. This constant offense had clearly put Elize at a disadvantage, even Teepo could do nothing to assist her as Zoe's own plush kept him at bay.

Yet it wasn't just her tactics that changed, even her demeanor from one month ago was different. There was no disturbing laughter, no sinister smiles, simply nothing but a blank face and empty eyes. Sadness, was it sadness that Elize was observing from Zoe's eyes?

"Hah!" the magician raised both of her weapons into the air now.

This was her chance she thought. Taking a risk, the young teacher jabbed her wand forward in a quick stabbing motion. The uneven edges at the tip pierced into her enemy's flesh, the attack stopping her foe for a moment. As she had anticipated however, the pain from her strike was dulled thanks to her own plush's abilities, nullifying any sort of pain Zoe could have been inflicted at the moment.

As expected, the magician quickly retaliated, the sharp edge of her chakram cutting outward, slicing the young teacher's right arm. Elize couldn't help but wince at the pain, her free hand immediately reaching for the fresh wound in response. She could find no respite however as her opponent continued her attack, stepping forward and cutting with her other weapon, her body then jumping forward to deliver two kicks. Again Elize was forced to be on the defensive, parrying the first cut with her wand and forced to block with her arms to avoid the kicks. The kicks were little more than a distraction she soon learned, the magician then throwing her chakrams to the sides in preparation for her next attack.

"Blades, dissipate!" Zoe chanted.

"Go Teepo!" Elize tried to retaliate.

"Teepo Vacuum!" the puppet attempted to suck in the weapons.

"I can't have that!" Zoe's own plush knocked him away.

Unable to rely on her companion, Elize could only prepare herself for the projectile blades. To the best of her ability, she managed to swat away the first chakram, only to watch it split in two upon impact. Defying the laws of gravity, the weapon then quickly swept backward, only to fly into the air. However, this attack was a mere distraction, the original second blade suddenly searing into Elize's shoulder, sawing into her muscle for a mere second before withdrawing from the other side. Screaming, the young teacher tried to strike at the escaping chakram in retaliation, only for the remaining two pieces of the other projectile to suddenly make their appearance, cutting at the sides of her legs.

"Elize!" her plush screamed.

With the last two cuts, the teacher found herself unable to stand any longer, her body forcing itself to kneel at the ground, her left arm the only thing preventing her from falling completely. In spite of her injuries, Elize attempted a single arte, one that could at least mend some of the wounds so that she could at least return to the fight. Her efforts were in vain however, her hand quickly tugged forward by another, forcing her to stare into the red eyes of her childhood friend.

"Can you not answer?" the magician questioned, the color slowly returning to her wilting eyes. "Can you truly not answer me, Elize?"

"Zoe…?"

"Who am I to you?" she questioned, her voice wrought with sorrow. "What exactly do you feel about me? Why do you…? Why do you…? Why do you insist that you don't know the answer?!"

The fight had come to a standstill, halted by the tears that now ran down the red-haired woman's face. Desperation, sadness, vulnerability, it was another side Elize had come to find in Zoe since their reunion two months ago. For a moment, she saw the young girl that consoled her during their days in Labari Hollow, the girl that promised to marry her and turn her into her bride. It was strange that she would see and feel these emotions again now of all times, and yet the truth remained.

"…because I don't know the answer, Zoe…," she regretfully replied. "…all I know is that I do love you, but what kind of love that is, I'm still not sure. You mean a lot to me, you really do, Zoe," she assured her, placing her hand over her wet cheek. "But I need more time… I want to know it what it really is I feel, how it is I truly feel about you, but in order for me to do that, I-"

"More time…," a third voice suddenly interrupted their conversation. "You know that's a lie. What you need is proof of what's truly in your heart."

Elize's eyes were unblinking in that moment, her jaw held aghast but what she was seeing. Claritha, the booster that Zoe had been using to amplify her powers, was answering for Zoe. It was different than Teepo; Elize had always believed that all the boosters used in Labari Hollow back then were merely used to convey the thoughts of its users, but this one was different. The aura of red that it emitted, the way it floated above of Zoe's head, the way its black button eyes seemed to stare straight into Elize's soul, this was no mere booster.

The look in Zoe's eyes had changed as well; no longer were they filled with tears, but they were simply blank. Her body was completely standing still and unmoving, not even breathing as she stood there. Even Elize's own hand easily slipped away from Zoe's, giving no resistance whatsoever as she freed herself. This puppet, the one that Zoe possessed… No, it wasn't Zoe who possessed the puppet, it was the other way around!

"Zoe, she needs to be shown…," Claritha spoke once again. "Show her what's in your heart."

"Get away from them!" Teepo tried to charge.

"Silence, Puppet!"

It was unlike Elize had ever seen, the beam of light that suddenly sprang from Claritha's hand and struck Teepo. The blast lasted no more than a second, but it was enough to send her puppet several feet backward onto the steps of the shrine.

"TEEPO!"

"Do it now, Zoe," the booster urged its puppet. "Express to her what has laid dormant for these many years, show her how you truly feel."

"Elize…"

"Zoe, wh-!"

Like the first time, it was sudden; the way Zoe's lips met with Elize's had caught her completely caught her off guard. The very surprise was the same, but this time, something was different. The movement of her lips was rough, the way she wrapped her fingers around her arms hurt, and the very nature of the kiss was forceful. The atmosphere felt very dark, very humid, very sick. The hint of peppermint breathing from Zoe's lips, she could not taste it this time, tasting the foul aroma of iron, of blood.

"Zoe, stop it!" she managed to break free for a mere second. "Zo-!"

Again she forced herself on her, this time almost biting her lower lip in an attempt to silence her. Her body winced at the touch, the magician's grip only tightening in response as she delved deeper into their 'embrace'. It was rougher this time, more painful; again she tried to break free, but her attempts only led to a stronger, more aching grip.

For a moment she found relief, only to find the same slithering feeling of disgust sink in a moment later as her lips met with her neck. Her nerves were twitching, her heart aching, the world around her moving more and more slowly. The way her nails scratched against her skin, the repulsive way she ran her fingers down her body, even the days in Labari Hollow seemed like paradise compared to this. End it, she just wanted it all to end then and there, before it got even worse.

And yet, from the empty eyes before her, she something within them. The swelling in her pupils, the tears that were locked away but could not force themselves out; what has happening to them now was against Zoe's will. She had to reach out to her somehow, she had to beg her to stop, she had to end this nightmare before the damage could be undone.

"Zoe, stop!" she pleaded at the top of her voice, tears streaming down her face. "Stop it now, Zoe!"

As if on cue, the magician's actions suddenly came to a halt. Now free, Elize's arms wrapped around herself, covering as much as her body as she could as if she were stripped of her clothing and dignity. Her first instinct was to escape, to get herself out of this situation, and yet, she then saw the empty eyes of her childhood friend tearing once again.

"…Elize…"

"Are you not going to show her, Zoe?!" the sound of the plush's voice was now speaking in a more forceful tone now. "You can't afford to stop now."

"…no, not like this…," she began to crawl away from the young teacher now, shaking her head as she spoke. "Not like this!"

"…Zoe, are you-?"

"I know what you want, Zoe!" Claritha yelled at the magician. "What you want, the person you desire, is right here. Don't tell me you're going to-"

"I SAID NOT LIKE THIS!"

"Zoe, that doll," the young teacher tried to speak with her once more. "She's-"

Before she could speak another word, the air around her suddenly shifted. It was sharp, it was swift, her eyes catching little more than a violet blur. As if immediately recognizing the new threat, the plush once again took the initiative as it raised its arm into the air, summoning several rays of light to rain down upon the visitor from another world.

"Zoe, we must be away!" the plush ordered as the effects of the arte were still fresh. "Now is not the time to dawdle."

"…Elize," the red-haired woman continued to stare with a teary-eyes look. "I…"

The purple-haired girl reappeared now, falling from the air as her fist plunged downward. Her voice screamed as she plummeted toward the ground, the wind hissing against her hand as she fell. Her aim was perfect, the blow to be decisive, but her arm's path was forced back as several more changes in the air appeared.

Several shots interrupted Sophie's attack, shots of a rifle that echoed from the nearby woods. Turning to the source, Elize immediately recognized the young man who had fired and the green-haired woman standing beside him.

"What are you doing, Zoe?" Gilford questioned. "We have other matters to attend to. The battle upstairs is just about over."

"…understood…," the magician could only say as she began to walk toward her commander.

"Zoe, wait!" Elize tried to call out to her friend. "Zoe!"

Yet her voice would not stop her this time, the two of them simply passing one another as the teacher's cries would go ignored. Even though no more words were exchanged, for a moment she saw Zoe's lips move, speaking a mere two words that would not escape in even a whisper. Elize's eyes would only wilt further upon hearing the deaf phrase, her body once again collapsing into her own weight as the three left without another word.

"It looks like I've made it in time…," the purple-haired girl breathed a sigh of relief as she approached the young teacher. "Elize, are you all right?"

"…kill me…," the young teacher said, her voice quivering with every syllable.

"What?"

"The words Zoe last said to me. '…kill me…' She wants me to do it, she won't let anyone else, I saw it in her eyes, Sophie!" the young teacher exclaimed, tears streaming down her face. "That look in her eyes; the lack of hope, the never-ending void of sadness, it was… …it was what I could have become if I hadn't met my friends eleven years ago! After all this time, I finally met Zoe again, the one person who always put a smile on my face when we were in Labari Hollow, the only person who would make me feel safe, the only person who made me happy, the only person I… Why Sophie?! Why can't I return that smile? Why can't I give her hope? Why…? Why…?!"

Again Sophie was forced to open her heart. The uncertainty, the tears, the turmoil, it was similar to her own many years ago, when she first struggled with her growing feelings for the man that would one day become her husband. Recognizing this, the purple-haired girl wrapped her arms around the young teacher's head, holding her tight against her belly as she let the tears soak the fabric of her tunic.

"…the heart is complicated thing…," Sophie said, trying to console her friend. "With every inch you unravel, you only find yourself deeper in its complexity and it becomes easier to lose your way. However, as long as you don't lose hope, as long as you continue your path, you'll find the truth you've been searching for."

* * *

The three of them were at a standstill, neither one able to act. No, it was more like Ivar was anticipating the worst. He knew what this young girl could do; the images she could create, the way she could manipulate the mind, he knew what she capable of, and yet, he found himself unable to act.

"Seriously, why are we stuck babysitting some kid?" Elle sighed, fully unaware of what their opponent is capable of.

"Says the child that stands before me," their opponent's words irked the cadet. "I suggest you run along home to mommy before things get messy."

"What did you say?!"

"Careful Elle," Ivar warned. "She just wants to get under your skin."

"Oh, I'm sorry, you don't really know your mommy, do you?" the very thought made the Seraph giggle. "You can't remember her in your world, nor can you bring yourself to see her in this one."

"Shut up, just what do you know about me?!"

"I know everything about you, I can see clearly into your heart…," their foe taunted. "Just like what I did to Maxwell; you'll be surprised how much guilt still lays dormant within her soul, how she believed becoming the new Lord of Spirits could somehow redeem her. It was truly pathetic, she truly thought Lord Sekundes was her sister when she appeared in her true form, appearing before her and then stealing her power."

"You did that to Lady Muzet?!" the former handmaid exclaimed.

"It wasn't just with her, but the rest of you as well," the illusionist giggled. "Whenever our lord appeared before you until now, I was there, creating the illusion of her male form, masking her true self from-"

Blam! The young cadet had fired a single shot from one of her pistols, her patience having already reached its limits. However, the bullet had struck nothing but air, her foe having disappeared at the last second, almost as if she was never there to begin with.

"That's right, run away!" Elle spat.

"Elle, don't! It's a trap!"

"I can see into your heart too, Ivar…," the illusionist's voice whispered into his ear.

Quickly turning to the source, the former handmaid found himself standing alone in the shrine. It was strange, all of this companions were missing now, despite the fact that they were all fighting their own battles within the same vicinity. Ivar knew it was a trap, keeping his swords at the ready for anything that were to appear.

"Ivar…," a familiar wispy voice soon caught his ear.

"Milla?"

Turning around, he found the former Lord of Spirits standing before him. Relief swept over him briefly as soon as he saw her, his feet naturally taking him toward his former master. He would take no more than three steps however, the world savior drawing her sword in that instant and swiping it at the head agent. Out of sheer luck, Ivar managed to block the attack with his own weapon. She had caught him off guard to an extent, but at the same time, the former handmaid had quickly seen through the illusion.

"You think you can trick me into thinking that was really Milla?" he couldn't help but boast. "I've served the former Lord of Spirits for half my life; I could easily see through your cheap parlor tricks, witch!"

"Indeed it is a cheap parlor trick," the illusion of his former master faded, revealing the form of the illusionist once again. "Too bad your friend seems to think otherwise."

"What did you do to Elle?!" he questioned before she disappeared once again.

"No, it's not true!" the cadet's voice cried before him now.

She was standing in front of him now, her body quivering and her eyes filled with uncertainty and fear. The grip on her swords was loosening, her feet slowly pulling her backward.

"Elle, what's wrong? Elle!"

He tried to approach her despite the terror in her eyes, only for her to retaliate by slashing at him, cutting his arm as he tried to reach her. That look on her face, the dread she reflected from her pupils, he knew just by seeing her expression that his words were falling on deaf ears and that her eyes were showing something other than him.

"Elle, snap out of it!" he tried calling out to her again. "Elle!"

"…no… I never…"

"You denied me something precious, Elle," the woman before her continued. "The husband I can never marry, the child that will never be borne, it's because he chose you that my family will never be!"

"No, I never meant for that to happen!" the cadet screamed. "I know I was just a little girl back then, but even then, I just wanted Ludger-"

"To choose a mere brat over his future wife and child, it was selfish of you to make him feel this way," the woman continued.

"But Mommy-!"

"Don't you dare call me that! You're no daughter of mine. You're a cheap imitation not even from this world; you're not my Elle. My Elle will never come to be because of the choice he made due to your selfishness!"

"No, that's not-!"

"You disgust me, Elle…," another familiar voice echoed behind her now.

"…L-Ludger…?" she turned around to find the man who sacrificed himself for her.

"To think I sacrificed myself so that a child like you can still live, what a waste," the prime dimension version of her father spoke. "I could have had a family, I could have lived on to take over Spirius, I could have brought a new era of prosperity to this world, and I threw it all away just so you could live."

"But it wasn't a waste!" she tried to defend herself. "I joined Spirius to continue to watch over this world, to make sure that everyone was safe; I even volunteered to be the first subject of the Promatus. I-"

"Those are just excuses," her 'mother' said now. "All you're doing is simply fixing what is needed now instead of preparing for the days to come. Tell me, what have you done to truly save this world, to help it grow and prosper? You left the legacy of the Kresnik family in the hands of a Board of Directors that you yourself should be leading. Have you ever even sat at one of those meetings to discuss the future? Have you ever tried mediating a debate between politicians and businessmen? Have you ever thought about the battles that weren't simply fought with men and weapons but with words?"

"Elle, what Mommy is saying is true, don't you agree?" Ludger said, his form fading into a familiar black tone. "What has my little girl done to make me proud?"

"Daddy, I…"

"Come Elle, you know that it wouldn't have to worry about this if you had let us be reborn," Victor continued, placing his hand on his daughter's face. "You know that is what you truly wanted."

"…what I wanted… No, that isn't what I wanted!"

Again she struck, both of her arms swinging her two blades outward, one after another. The first cut managed to strike steel, but the second had managed to pierce flesh. Her father had managed to jump backward to avoid her third strike, kneeling on the floor as his free hand took hold of his wound. Her father, this man before her wasn't her father. It was just as Ivar said, it was one of the weird illusions created by that girl.

"You think you can still trick me?" she spat, realizing the truth of the situation now. "Now you're gonna get it!"

Without a moment's hesitation, the cadet immediately reached for the watch in her pocket, placing both hands on its back and shifting the heirloom in front of her. In an instant, the contents of the watch quickly enveloped her, the gauntlets and boots that emulated her late father quickly embroidering her limbs and the similarly made lance falling naturally into her hand. Knowing full well this was merely an illusion, the young agent quickly readied her spear, charging straight for the illusion with all her strength, her weapon leading her charge as she screamed.

The blade of the spear impaled through her enemy with little resistance, ripping right through him like paper. A warm geyser of red quickly ran down the shaft of her spear, her glare only intensifying as the crimson rivers dripped into her hands. Yet her anger would only disappear as the illusion faded, the truth shocking her to no end.

"Ivar?!"

It was just as that girl wanted. Her illusions may have been 'cheap parlor tricks', but it was still enough to trick the young cadet in nearly killing her own superior officer.

"…Elle…?"

"Ivar!"

The wound was deep, just a few centimeters to the side of where his heart would be. The blood continued flowing from the crevice she created, showing no signs of stopping as it continued to drip to the ground. Though shaken, Elle tried to remove the spear from Ivar's chest, only to cause more of his life's essence to drip to the floor, the very touch of her hand on the weapon causing him to wince and cry immensely.

"Agh!"

"I'm so sorry, Ivar!" the young agent tried to apologize, still in a panic. "I didn't-!"

"Do you see how truly disgusting you are, Elle?" her voice echoed from behind her now. "Here you are claiming you're protecting the world that was left you, and yet you cannot truly discern friend from foe."

"Just shut up!"

Rage guided her thereafter, the cadet instead taking up her twin blades as she charged straight for the illusionist. The smirk only infuriated Elle further, causing her to increase her velocity and tighten the grip on her blades. The moment she cut into the girl however, her form suddenly fazed away into nothingness once more. She did not disappear completely however, the young agent's instincts informing her that her foe had appeared several feet behind her. Dropping her swords, she then equipped her dual pistols, quickly turning around so that she may fire upon her foe. To her frustration, the bullets again went through her enemy, only this time to reappear beside her in two separate forms.

"Too slow…," both copies whispered in her ear in a taunting manner.

"I said SHUT UP!"

Releasing her guns from her grip, she then fell back on her hammer now, swinging it around her body in at least three revolutions. Unlike the last two attempts, each of her strikes seemed to hit their mark, the second strike in particular causing one of the copies to disappear. Believing the remaining copy was the true Seraph, Elle's leg then swept against the floor, tripping her foe while catching the firearms she dropped, kicking them into the air in the same motion as she did so, her arms also releasing the hammer into the air the moment she stood.

"Now!" she chanted, preparing for the Mystic Arte she learned from the Prime Dimension of her father.

Taking up her blades from the ground, the cadet charged at the illusionist with both of her arms swinging, slicing at her foe relentlessly. For all her talk and illusions, her opponent seemed helpless when finally confronted in close quarters, the agent forcing even more of her strength into her arms with every subsequent blow. Yet a blunt whistle from the sky was becoming louder in her ears now, forcing her to drop her blades as her arms took hold of her hammer's shaft the moment it was within her reach, using it to strike her foe into the air. With her handguns also falling just in front of her, Elle released the hammer from her grip, taking hold of the guns and unleashing a barrage of bullets into the air, each of the projectiles perfectly meeting their target.

"Ritual of Destruction!" she chanted as she unleashed her barrage.

Within seconds, the illusionist was nothing more than a bullet-riddled corpse. It was done she thought; for all her talk and power, she really was nothing special in the end. With the Seraph dead, Elle believed she could now focus on taking care of Ivar's wound and then helping the others. However, before she could even take a single step, a cold voice tickled her ear once again.

"A fine end to your last act," the dark girl's voice sent a chill down Elle's spine. "However I'm afraid there will be no encore…"

Collecting her nerves as best as she could, Elle tried to turn around and fire at her foe, only to suddenly find her weapons knocked out of her hands. Again her eyes widened by the source of the strikes. Before her stood not one, but three copies of her opponent. In spite of being unarmed now, the young cadet attempted to strike at two of the copies, delivering a swift round of kicks as her body spun. Yet she suddenly found herself losing her balance, her head turning to the source only to find a fourth copy having stood behind her. Despite her efforts, the young cadet fell flat against the floor, only to have her limbs being crushed by the weight of two of the copies.

"The curtain call…," all four chanted as the remaining two began to close in on her. "You shall perish, but your despair shall not! An eternity without escape! Metempsychosis!"

In that instant, each of the four brandished the same wand in their hands. Before her eyes, the magician's tool suddenly extended, the lower shaft suddenly forming a jagged point. Again she struggled as her foes continued to approach her, each of them suddenly jabbing downward in quick successions to one another. The same sharp sensation quickly echoed throughout her entire body, each of her nerves becoming paralyzed and shot, the jagged steel tearing at her muscle and flesh upon being entered. The pain would only intensify as all four retracted their blades, tearing even more of her from within. The last descendant of Kresnik's bravado was quickly shut down at that point, her body remaining motionless as clear streams of water ran down the side of her face.

"ELLE!" her superior officer cried from the distance.

"Beautiful…," the Seraph commented with delight as she watched the pooling red rivers grow around her latest victim. "Such an exquisite display… May the red rose of blood bloom forth…"

"You're a monster!" Ivar tried to protest, only to find himself kneeling to the floor due to his current situation. "No Spirit would ever-!"

"Do not mistake the Seraphim for Spirits," the illusionist commented. "We may share a common ancestry, but through several millennia of isolation, we have evolved into our own separate species as you Humans would call it. Humans, are you even Humans? The people in these lands possess power that those in my continent have not possessed for many ages."

"That's enough, Symonne," the blond young man with ruby eyes interrupted. "I've retrieved the Celestial Record from within the shrine."

"And what of the new Maxwell, Ratatosk?"

"In her current condition, she will expire shortly," the Lord of Monsters reported. "A Spirit fully drained of her Mana cannot hope to exist for very long in the Human Realm. Even when she does return to the Spirit Realm, I doubt she can do much else to interfere as Lord Sekundes has drained her of her power. For that matter, even if she does recover from her current state and remains in the Human Realm, she'll be little more than just another member of their flock."

"You bastards…!" the former handmaid cursed.

"Shall I finish them off?" the blond man asked. "I know of your vow, Symonne, you cannot-"

"…what's wrong, can't finish the job yourself…?" the cadet spat, her voice and body still weary.

"Such a poor choice for last words, Elle Mel Marta…," the illusionist readied her wand again.

Ignoring her vow, Symonne readied her wand again, walking over to the cadet and preparing to lunge it once more. Her lips would only stretch further as she saw the girl's superior struggle to come to her rescue, only to find himself helpless as the spear ran further into his chest as he struggled to walk. It was a mere distraction however, the real attraction standing before her. In spite of her bravado, Symonne still saw the fear in her eyes, the look of regret one felt before passing into the next world. She wanted to relish this moment further, she wanted a clearer picture of this girl's final moments. And yet, she did not want to tarnish it further as the ripples in the crimson pool became too large, too uneven, too random for her taste. Raising her weapon once again, she smiled once more, her arm then plunging downward.

Yet her arm would stop the moment her weapon's tip was just about to pierce the young girl's heart. Her limb was paralyzed, halted as another took hold of her weapon. Her smile quickly melted into a sneer, her dark eyes then turning to the Great Spirit that stood beside her.

"…don't…" the Lord of Monsters simply said.

The look of determination in his eyes, she quickly recognized it from ages past. Many years ago, it would have disgusted her to no end, it would have easily made her throw herself into a fit of rage. And yet, she couldn't help but admire that look, that will to protect something dear. But why would he stop her from committing such an act? It was then that she remembered his history from many eras ago, his time spent amongst the flock as he had said. Smiling once again, she withdrew her weapon willingly, understanding the reason behind his actions.

"I see…," she simply said with a slight amusement in her voice. "So this girl is-"

"We cannot afford to lose your powers over a mere squabble, Symonne," Ratatosk said, obviously making a false excuse for his actions.

"Your right, it would be a shame for my existence to cease before this act has reached its climax. After all, it seems as if the curtain calls for the battle between the savior and destroyer," her attention turned to the remaining fight before them.

* * *

The ringing of steel, the clashing of elements, the taste of iron, and the smell of dirt and blood; Milla had experienced each of these things in the many battles she had fought in her life, but this battle now, this opponent that stood before her, was unlike anyone else she had ever fought. They were evenly matched in technique, evenly matched in the artes, they were equals on nearly every level, even their attacks were perfectly in sync with another, as if she were fighting her shadow. Yet this was more like fighting a mirror however, fighting a physical manifestation of herself in the real world. Amilla Sekundes, a former Fractured version of herself that had been revived to end this era; even Milla could not allow herself to lose another version of herself.

"You already beat?" her opponent shrugged, watching her gasp for air after their latest exchange. "Why don't you throw in the towel already?"

"Never!" she glared.

As expected, her prime counterpart did not heed her advice, her words instead reenergizing her, forcing her to stand and charge once again. Seeing this, the Lord of Time and Space pushed her left palm forward, chanting her arte's name as the incantation sprung forth.

"Fireball!"

Several bursts of flame shot forth, the former Lord of Spirits jumping to the sides and backward to avoid each of the blasts at the last moment. Despite being pregnant, she was still able to avoid each burst with perfect acrobatic efficacy, even using the small explosion from the last attack to launch her forward and into the air.

Seeing this, Amilla thought she knew what was coming next. Death Knell, their quintessential arte for when they both flipped in the air and wanted to strike down on an enemy below. She was prepared for this strike, waiting for Milla's body to turn forward and bring both arms above her head as she swung down. Yet what she received was something completely different, something unknown even to her.

If Amilla was herself from a Fractured Dimension, it was clear to Milla that she would know her artes and techniques by heart. However, the artes she inherited from Asbel's sword were another story. Knowing this, the former Lord of Spirits sheathed her blade, swing her left arm forward as she flipped, striking the scabbard across her counterpart's cheek as he landed, her body then turning as she drew her sword.

"Death by moonlight!" the former Lord of Spirits chanted as she freed her weapon.

This technique was definitely something new for Amilla, but the Lord of Time and Space still found enough opportunity to evade the circular blow, jumping backward as she swung her blue blade outward to parry the strike. Yet the single swing was not simply a block however, create a small pillar of ice in the direction she had swung.

The sudden arte had nearly caught Milla off guard, forcing her to jump slightly back as her foe sliced the air again, causing another pillar to appear from the ground. A third swing then followed, this time the cut being delivered to the icicles themselves, cutting them each upward before being hammered forward with the flat edge of the weapon. Again it was a new technique, but the former Lord of Spirits quickly saw through it, hammering her own sword downward in the same manner, striking with the edge instead so that she may cut each of the frozen projectiles in half with a single swoop.

"It's pointless for this to continue," Milla said to her counterpart. "Even if we were to use techniques we believe the other hasn't learned, we both know we could easily think of one or two ways around each attack. This battle is meaningless, Amilla, you and I were at one point Maxwell; have you really abandoned every aspect of your former self that you truly feel nothing for this world and its people? As you said, you may not like me, but what of Elle, Jude, and the others? Do you truly resent them so much that you would be willing to destroy this world?"

"It's because I don't resent them that I accepted my role as Sekundes!" Amilla quickly replied. "It's because you can't let go of your former role as Maxwell that we must fight. I'll give you another chance, Milla Mathis, drop your sword. I'm getting sick of this whole thing; make it easier for me to do my job so we can all be on our merry little way."

"You know I can't do that."

"…god you really get on my nerves…"

It was now that the Lord of Time and Space removed the saber from her belt. In the blink of an eye, she quickly disappeared from Milla's sight, the air above her quickly changing for a mere second. Sensing this change, the former Lord of Spirits met the challenge head on, slicing upward as the element of lightning followed her blade's path. Clang! The three blades met midway within half a second, the Demon King then withdrawing one of her own, attempting to use it to lunge at her prime counterpart. Seeing this, Milla quickly shifted her body slightly to the side to avoid the side, pulling all of her weight backward as she did so and shoving her left leg forward. Her kick managed to strike her nemesis in the middle of her back flip, using the momentum of her flip to switch positions while still in the air. Now above her foe, Milla then delivered a second kick, using her body as platform to jump even higher.

Seeing her prime self launch herself further, Amilla was forced to use her power once again. The atmosphere came to a halt per her will, the Lord of Time and Space taking this opportunity to land on the ground before taking to the air again. Jumping in from the back would be exactly where her prime self would expect her to reappear, so knowing this, she opted to jump directly in front of her, the effects of time once again taking place the moment their eye levels were in sync.

"Raining Tiger Blade!" the Demon King chanted as she struck downward with both swords.

Placing both hands on her sword's hilt, Milla was just barely able to catch her Fractured counterpart's strike, the two swords just barely stopping before her hair. Exerting the full extent of her strength into her limbs, the former Lord of Spirits managed to push her other self away, her left hand then springing forth as she cast her next arte.

"Sigil Spear!"

Amilla saw it coming, but she didn't bother to use another ounce of her power this time, instead simply blocking the strike and allowing the force behind it to send her back to the floor. Upon hitting the ground, she simply pushed against it once more, spinning her body with both swords extended outward as she chanted the name of another arte they shared.

"Shimmer Spin!"

Again the metals rang, each blow deflected away with little effort; even with two swords, Milla still knew every movement, every slight pause, and event the subtle change in motions of the arte. With the two locked in a stalemate once more, the two counterparts jumped away from one another, both of them standing at the ready. Even though they seemed evenly matched, the former Lord of Spirits found her body aching now, her limbs unwillingly being pulled to the floor by the weight of her own body. Exhaustion was quickly taking hold of her, the contents of her stomach beginning to bubble and her vision turning black.

"I guess I should give you some credit for catching up with me so far," her Fractured counterpart said, fanning herself in her usual arrogant tone. "Too bad we both know that you can't keep this up much longer."

Milla could only find truth in Amilla's words. It was nothing short of amazing that a mere Human could even stand up to a Great Spirit alone, even if that Human was once the Lord of Spirits. However the fact remained that her body was already at its limits; one more strike, she had to place everything she had left into this next attack so that this era could continue.

"…you're right, I can't keep this up much longer," she admitted. "In fact, it's over!"

With her voice crying into the heavens, the former Lord of Spirits poured the last of strength into her limbs, her body accelerating as fast as humanly possible. Her nemesis mimicked her charge, running at the same rate of speed with both of her swords at the ready.

"Shining Blade of Triumph…" Milla began to chant, turning blade toward the earth now, the metal screeching against its surface as she ran.

"Double Demon Fang!" Amilla cried, stopping as she delivered lightning fast two projectile strikes, one with each sword.

Yet the projectiles were easily avoided, the former Lord of Spirits jumping over the attacks, landing right before her nemesis before she could even recover from her attack. For a moment, she saw a look of shock on the Lord of Time and Space's face, how she seemed to underestimate her prime self despite no longer having the power of Maxwell. In that same blink of an eye, the former Lord of Spirits then struck, swinging her blade six times, slashing at her foe in almost the same instant as she continued her charge, her body moving with each motion of her cuts, never once stopping or hesitating with each blow until their backs were facing one another.

"Lunar Requiem!" Milla chanted as she sheathed her blade once more.

And with that, there was silence, as if time itself had stood still. Nothing was moving, not even the wind dared transgress this moment. Yet amidst the silence, there was but the sound of metal slinking into hollow wood. Slowly she returned her sword into its scabbard, as if her muscles moved at a crawl's pace. Yet this moment was not meant to last, ending once the steel clicked within its casing, the former Lord of Spirits then hearing a single thud from behind her. Without looking back, she knew she had defeated her nemesis once again. A sigh of relief escaped her lips now, but the damage was already done.

Her hands barely caught her from fully falling to the ground, her arms barely even able to keep her from succumbing completely to gravity's pull. Her stomach felt as if it was boiling again, the air searing the insides of her throat as she struggled for breath. She had won at least, she thought, yet this realization quickly melted as her eyes widened from the sights around her.

The fighting had come to a close for everyone, but not in the manner she had expected. Alvin and Rowen looked to have been seriously injured from their fight, with Leia strangely paralyzed by some otherworldly aura; Elize was nowhere to be found whatsoever, possibly still fighting at the base the stairs below; Elle was lying nearly unconscious on the ground, her wounds deep and still fresh; Ivar had been impaled with Elle's spear, his body unable to move as it would only cause the laceration to swell even further; Muzét was still unconscious as well, her breaths becoming shorter by the second; and her husband, Jude, had also laid defeated, face first in the ground and his right hand clenched in a fist. Milla's heart stopped the moment she saw each of them, the air around her growing heavy. The taste of iron filled her mouth as she bite down on her own teeth, fresh rivers of red flowing down her fists as her nails buried into her palms.

"…no…" the former Lord of Spirits couldn't believe her eyes. "No!"

"Don't get so melodramatic," her nemesis's voice echoed from behind her once again. "They're all still alive for now."

Rage quickly overtook Milla for the first time, the former Lord of Spirits focusing the last of her strength into her arms once again. Yet her weapon would not able to travel far, the steel suddenly flying out of her hands as a projectile struck the flat of the blade, knocking it out of her hand. Turning to the source, the former Lord of Spirits then saw her counterpart's party, each of them with a rather smug look on their face as if they were proud of the acts they committed that day.

"Don't you get it, Milla?" Amilla said, her body entering the side of her vision, using her powers to reverse the effects of her wounds. "You've lost."

It was never in Milla's nature to deny the truth when it was laid in front of her, but this, this was too much. Defeat, she would not accept defeat, not now, not ever! This world, this era, it still needed to continue. Even if it was no longer her responsibility as Maxwell, it was her responsibility as a mother to ensure her daughter would have a place to grow up and live. And yet the truth of the matter was… …it was… …she could not win this fight.

"We haven't lost yet!" a young, shrill voice suddenly echoed now.

A purple blur suddenly burst from down the stairs now, quickly zooming passed each of the Avatar of Chronos' party, charging at a speed the eye could barely register. Milla quickly recognized this sudden burst, seeing the visitor from another world for less than a second charge straight for her nemesis. Despite the apparent danger, the Demon King remained completely in place, not even attempting to draw either of her two swords as Sophie's fist came forward. Instead, she simply stood there with her arms at her hips, waiting for the impending strike, before her mouth suddenly spoke a single word that could not be heard.

An explosion of dust quickly filled the area, nearly knocking everyone within the vicinity backward. The punch itself was powerful enough to even stop a Great Spirit Milla thought; at the very least it should have knocked out Amilla, preventing her from rewinding time to heal her wounds. It was supposed to end the fight, but it seemed as if the fight was far from over.

With the dust now settling, a single figure now stood beside Amilla, having caught Sophie's punch with ease. This figure was dressed in several pieces of sleek-looking plastic-like metal that covered vital parts of his body, including his chest, upper arms, wrists, ankles, and upper legs, with the rest of his body simply dressed in a single black skintight suit. His redish-brown hair was long, flowing down to his back. Upon closer inspection, Milla immediately recognized the individual that was standing beside her counterpart, a person that once loyally served their enemy from one month ago.

"Psi?!" Sophie exclaimed upon recognizing the Demon King's newest ally.

Not speaking a single word, it was his turn to strike now, moving at a rate of speed even the purple-haired girl's eyes could not register. In less than a blink of an eye, his shoulder was already ramming into her abdomen, the force behind it quickly propelling her backward, forcing her to break through several trees in the process. The visitor from another world already found herself lingering into unconsciousness with that single blow, her hand trying to reach out to the boy as she tried to ask him a single question.

"…why…?"

"Good work, Psi," Amilla said, patting her newest comrade on the head as if he were a child.

"Amilla…!" the former Lord of Spirits seethed once more.

"I already said it once, didn't I?" her counterpart huffed. "Just stay down so I can do my job."

"You know that's not going to happen."

Much to the Lord of Time and Space's dismay, her prime counterpart's handmaid was standing once more. Though the spear was still lodged deeply within his chest, he still stood firm, the grip on his blades as strong as ever. Standing behind him were the former mercenary and the prime minister, each as focused as their comrade. The editor soon stood beside her boyfriend thereafter, as did the young cadet who positioned herself beside the elderly man. Stubborn, all of them were so stubborn; if only they would all stay down, then…

"You can put us down as much as like, but the fact remains that we will always find a will to stand," Milla lectured to her nemesis. "Come, this battle has to reach its end."

It was her headstrong attitude that returned him to reality; though hazy at first, the figures of his wife and her Fractured counterpart slowly came into view. No, it wasn't just his wife, it was also his friends, each of them badly injured, yet still standing. In spite of their current situation, the former Lord of Spirits still tried to stand strong, her body ready to topple over at any second. Seeing this, he tried to stand once more, tried to call her name, and yet nothing would abide by his will.

"…Milla…," her name escaped in little more than a whisper.

Once more she charged against his silent wish; he tried to stop her, he tried to scream, but nothing could be done. She had taken to the air once more, ready to chop down at her foe in a single hammer-like strike. Despite the danger, his wife's counterpart simply stood there, her hands still resting at her waist. But in the blink of an eye, the Demon King then struck, drawing the blue blade on her belt, slicing upward, the strike enough to cut straight into her abdomen, slicing at both his wife and his unborn child. A thick geyser of red then poured after the cut, raining down upon their foe. The job was done and already the tears for the life lost were already flowing.

"IVAR!"

It was clear as day for everyone; the former handmaid had managed to push his former superior in mid-air at the last second, taking the blow for himself. In that instant, the cut and slashed into his already sounded body, tracing the same path of Elle's spear, only to continue beyond and tear into the muscle that gifted him life. In bittersweet relief, he had not only spared the former Lord of Spirits and her unborn daughter, he also accomplished the duty he had always held dear to his heart.

"…Ivar…?" the former Lord of Spirits could only watch as her former servant's body struck the floor. "Ivar!"

"No way…," Jude found himself paralyzed once again. "That can't be…"

"Ivar!" Muzét was the next to scream.

"Someone hurry and get me a Life Bottle!" Elize ordered, having now run up the stairs.

"The blade's cut through his heart," Leia observed upon pulling the former handmaid off the ground. "Neither a Life Bottle or Resurrection arte could…"

"…you idiot…," it was his former superior's turn to talk now, her voice and eyes quivering as she spoke. "Why did you have to go and do that? If you had just stayed where you were, then…!"

"…why, Milla…?" the young agent could only ask the Lord of Time and Space. "Why would you-?"

Her tears, if anything were to reach her surrogate parent, it would be her sadness, her heart. Even back then, the haughty young woman would apologize if she had insulted the child too much, she would sympathize with her in some odd manner such as blaming Ludger for making her act a certain way or just try to laugh things off. She waited for this strange apology, she waited for some kind of reassurance, but what she received was something her Milla would never say.

"I told you before, Elle, I'm no longer 'Milla,'" her surrogate parent replied. "I am Amilla Sekundes now; sacrifices must be made to-"

"And just how many more sacrifices have to be made, huh?!" it was Alvin's turn to speak now.

"The Splintered, the innocent people who were killed at the EX Laboratories facility in Drellin, Nia Khera, and now Ivar, just how many more have to die?!" the editor exclaimed.

"As many that need to be sacrificed!" the Demon King quickly replied. "Don't think you're so high and mighty that you can talk down to me like you know it all! Do you remember what we did ten years ago? We destroyed many worlds, ended millions of lives, including those who resided in my own world! How are the lives I'm taking now any different than the ones we took back then?"

Silence befell that party after hearing her words. None of them could retort her answer, the sins of ten years ago once again coming to the forefront. It was true that they had destroyed millions of lives just so that their own world could continue to exist, that they couldn't simply all co-exist if they were to continue living. Regardless, the former Lord of Spirits found her words and spoke for her friends once more.

"Our actions ten years ago were sinful indeed, but our goal was the preservation of this world," Milla replied. "What of your actions, you claim you sacrifice those that have died in the name of progress, but progress of what? This era, our world, we simply cannot allow it to end. It's because of that-"

"But it will end, it has to end!" Amilla quickly interrupted. "Whether it's by my hand or someone else's down the line, everything eventually has to come to an end. Of course knowing you, you're just too short-sighted to see the whole picture!"

"Lord Sekundes," the dark Seraph tried to intervene. "We've obtained what we needed to here. I think this is where the curtain should fall for now."

"…you're right…," the Lord of Time and Space reluctantly agreed. "Let's go already."

A familiar long sword suddenly appeared in her hand now, a blade thought to have also been lost during the final battle eleven years ago. With a single swing, a portal opened before the Demon King and her comrades. Saying nothing more, each of her comrades began to walk through, one-by-one, giving nothing more than narrowed glances at their respective foes. All had left within seconds, yet their former comrade remained, their back turned to her prime counterpart as her last words were spoken from her mind's eye.

"…just leave the rest to me…," she said. "Go. Go live the life I was never given. Go play house, play Mommy and Daddy, play family, play as if this never happened."

Saying nothing more, the Demon King stepped through the portal, not even taking a look back at any of her former comrades or her prime self. Upon stepping through, the gateway quickly closed, leaving the entire party speechless.

Milla also did not what to say in reaction to Amilla's words. The words 'just leave the rest to me', what was it she was talking about? And why would she want to her to 'live the life she was never given'? Moreover, she was again deliberately trying to avoid striking Milla's abdomen during the entire fight. Again, there was something more to her nemesis then what was originally being let on, but what was being hidden, even Milla could not begin to comprehend.

"…Ivar…," their youngest comrade's cracking voice returned her to the present.

"Hey, come on, get up already!" the businessman tried jest, choking back on his own tears as he spoke.

"Come on, Ivar, quit fooling around," Elle tried shaking her superior officer. "It's supposed to be us that falls asleep whenever you tell us one of your stories. You're the one who has to be worrying about us, not the other way around. You're supposed to… Supposed to…"

"Oh god…," the young teacher could only remain speechless.

"Truly this can't be," the former conductor found his eyes beginning to swell. "We had all just become so close…"

"Ivar…," Jude still found himself speechless.

The former Lord of Spirits found her eyes burning as she continued to stare at the lifeless form of her former servant. Flashes of their time together became fresh in her eyes once more. She remembered during their childhood how he would always try to get her to ride a wyvern, only for the monster to chase after her handmaid instead as he had not mastered the ability to speak to monsters yet. She recalled when they were a little older how he tried to deliver her a new dress, only to trip on the very steps of the shrine and tear the clothes into pieces in the process. She remembered how he tried to stop her eleven years ago from leaving the village, how she pushed him fall down the stairs in a hilarious fashion after she used Sylph's abilities to launch her into the air. She remembered how he would always try to help her, try to make her life easier in any way possible, even if it always led to his embarrassment in one form or another. He may have been a klutz, he may have been easily jealous, but he always meant well, he always had a good heart, he was always her friend.

"…I'm sorry, Ivar…," were the only words she could find. "I'm so very sorry…"

* * *

"So this is your homeland?" Kaon questioned the illusionist. "It certainly reminds me of eras past."

"The Mana here is rich," Ratatosk was the next to comment, practically breathing it in as he stretched out his arms. "I feel like I can finally breathe here."

"Here we go again…," Gilford groaned, remembering the days when he first arrived in Elympios. "This looks no different from Rieze Maxia if you ask me."

The smell of fresh air, stars as bright as the sun, and the touch of a cold night air that wasn't freezing to the touch. It was a feeling that she thought she would never be able to experience again, a world free of spyrix or spyrite.

So this was the continent of Glenwood, a land that had long since been forgotten by Rieze Maxia and Elympios, a land where the blessings of the Primordial Spirits could not reach. It was a fascinating spectacle, but frightening at the same time. As much as the Demon King wanted to enjoy this moment, she knew full well that she still had work to do.

"If we're done admiring the scenery, we've got work to do," Amilla said in a matter-of-factly tone. "Symonne, what's our closest lead?"

"Based on our current location, I'd have to say our closest lead is the City of Ladylake, the Capital of Hyland," the dark seraph responded. "I'd say it's about a week's walk from where we are."

"Ladylake, a name out of a fairy tale," the magician solemnly spoke.

"Lead the way, Symonne," the Lord of Time and Space ordered. "This era isn't going to end itself."

Without saying another word, the illusionist did as she was asked, beginning to walk toward the west, the roads she had traveled apparently unchanged in the last few centuries. She would not travel for long however, a slight chill crawling down her skin for a brief second. For a moment, she couldn't help but look in the direction of where the air had blew, her eyes narrowing at the aura she thought she felt, a familiar aura that brought her disgust and anger.

"Is something wrong?" the Lord of Monsters questioned.

"…no…, just a change in the wind, that's all."

Paying the air no mind, the dark seraph simply continued on her way. Though alert for a few moments, each of her comrades also lowered their arms, taking the illusionist's word as they continued on their way.

Unbeknownst to them however, a single figure was hiding in the background, his back pressed against a nearby rock and his hat slightly tipped due in part to his wild, white hair.

"Seems like Little Miss Sunshine has finally come home," the wind seraph commented. "…looks like things are about to get more interesting…"

* * *

Silence. Not a single word, not a whimper, not even the sound of tears hitting the floor, all that was left was silence. All of their eyes were dried now, their voices hushed, and their spirits broken. Though their wounds were healed by the army's medics, their hearts were anything but restored. Before them, buried beneath this stone, amidst the shrine that he once protected, lay their comrade and friend, Ivar.

"…Milla…"

Jude couldn't help but worry about his wife as she simply stood over her former servant's grave. He could tell that she was still in complete shock over everything that had just happened, how even after all this time, he was still willing to sacrifice his life for her. For a majority of his lifetime, he knew that she saw him as little more than an annoyance than anything, and yet, she was still grateful for everything he tried and did. Perhaps she was feeling regret for feeling these things, maybe grief over the loss of one of a few people she had actually grown close to, or maybe it was anger over the acts her Fractured counterpart committed.

"Do you need any of you need anymore more time?" the monarch questioned. "The loss of a comrade, no, a friend is never easy."

"How are the villagers, Gaius?" Leia tried to change the subject.

"…I'm sorry…," his words tore the former Lord of Spirits further. "We did what we could but many have died from their wounds. For the few that remain, I will ensure their safety until the village can be rebuilt."

"And what about Muzét?" Jude questioned.

"She's still in shock over everything that's happened," he explained. "Her body seems frail and weak at the moment, she cannot even fly. Because she's never used her legs to walk, she is unable to even stand at the moment. I'm no expert on Spirits, but from I've observed and what you've all told me, I think it's safe to assume that her powers have been drained. What little power she has left is what's keeping her alive at this time."

"That's horrible!" Elize exclaimed. "So that means her powers as Maxwell were stolen by Amilla?"

"I'm afraid so," Rowen answered. "I think it's safe to assume that when Muzét became separated from us, that was when Amilla used Emeraude's Exsphere to drain her power. At this time, it's safe to assume she wields the power of both Maxwell and Sekundes."

Despite the conversation amongst her friends, the last descendent of Kresnik was still trying to make sense of everything that had just happened. The Milla she knew would never have done anything like this. Even though this wasn't her world, she still fought for it, she destroyed other ones just like it simply so they can continue existing. Yet her words just now, her actions, what could have happened to her that would make her want to turn back on it all, what happened during their time apart, what could have propelled her to kill Ivar?

"'Milla'?" her Milla's words were still fresh. "Even after all this time, you would still call me that name. I hate to break to you Elle, but that lady over there is this world's Milla. Me, I'm just a leftover from a world that no longer exists…."

"…I'm a leftover too," Elle's words had come much too late. "I'm not from this world either, but I… I still want to protect it. Ludger left this world in my hand, so I'm going to protect it no matter what!"

The cadet had spoken her words much louder than she anticipated, her voice having reached each of her comrades' attention. The moment she realized she had become the center of attention, her face started to burn a bright red, her body instinctively wanting to curl up into a ball and die right then and there. Yet a gentle hand fell on her shoulder, her gaze finding the visitor from another world standing beside her.

"I want to protect this world too," Sophie assured Elle. "Even though I'm not from this world, I know it's what Wallace and the rest of my family would want to do. If they were all still alive, I'm sure they would do everything in their power to protect your world as well."

"I'm sure by now we've all earned our tickets to hell after all the things we've done over the last eleven years or so," it was the former mercenary's turn to speak now. "Even so, I don't mind continuing down this path so nobody else will. If the road to hell is paved with good intentions, then why not, let's save the world again I say."

"Third time's a charm, right?" the editor added. "Even if she was our friend in the past, there's no way we can let her bring our world to an end, not after everything we've done to set it in its current course."

"The future will always be uncertain, but for the future that is but an arm's length away, we must fight to ensure that a future can even exist!" Rowen spoke.

"You all gave me a future I could never have dreamed, I can't let everyone's efforts go to waste!" Elize was the next to speak. "The children of the next generation, I want to give them a future like the one you all gave me."

"Even if our daughter will one day destroy this future we wish to create, I want to at least try to provide her with a future where she can live in peace, even if the odds are stacked against us!" Jude acknowledged.

"Well met my friends," the monarch smirked. "Ever since taking the throne, I believed it was solely my responsibility alone to have to place the burden of our world on my shoulders, but seeing your enthusiasm, I see that doing so would be impossible. Let us share that burden together for the sake of our world!"

"…for the sake of our world…," a wispy, yet weak voice spoke now.

"Muzét?"

Before all of them, the new Maxwell was now approaching them, coming forward in an almost deathly state. As Gaius had said, the new Lord of Spirits was unable to walk, her body sitting in a wheelchair as her slender arms struggled to push its wheels forward. Though it was merely used a disguise the day before, she was once again wearing the same long trenchcoat and fedora, as well as the large sunglasses as if she were attempting to hide her current state from her friends. Her breath was ragged and heavy, as if she were breathing in acid. Her normally smiling face was wrought with worry and pain, yet the same determination that all Maxwells had before was still as apparent as ever in her eyes.

"…for the sake of our world, I too must fight…," the new Maxwell tried to speak.

"Muzét, you shouldn't overexert yourself," her brother-in-law tried to order. "What you need now is rest."

"…still playing doctor even after all these years…," the weakened Spirit giggled. "I can see why my sister married you. Even though I cannot fight, I can still help. The Demon King, she has traveled to the Continent of Glenwood, a realm that has lacked the blessings of Maxwell and the other Great Spirits for several millennia."

"Wait, there's another continent other than Elympios and Rieze Maxia?" Leia questioned. "How's that even possible?"

"Even we do not know," the Lord of Spirits replied. "Glenwood and its surrounding lands were always beyond our predecessor's reach; it's as if another entity watches over that realm…"

"But why go to a realm where even the Great Spirits have no power?" Rowen inquired.

"…I don't know exactly, but I believe she's searching for something…," the former Lord of Spirits finally spoke. "Whatever it is, we must prepare ourselves and head over to Glenwood as soon as possible. What happened today, to the village, to the people, to Ivar, I can't allow it to ever happen again!"

Her voice and conviction were as strong as ever, and yet, there was something different. A different fire was ablaze in her pink eyes, her cool and focused demeanor nowhere to be found. Though they were glaring, it was clear that a pool of sorrow was swelling within. Her fingers were curled into tight fists, her hands shaking as if she had taken hold of her Fractured self's neck. Malice, rage, regret, and even grief were overpowering her all at once; though was focused, this was the first time she let such anger, such hatred, guide her path.

"Any ideas on how we're even going to get there?" the businessman questioned. "It already takes a few days by ship alone to head from Elympios to Rieze Maxia; I can't even imagine how long it'll take to venture off to some uncharted continent."

"My power may be drained, but we still have this…," the new Maxwell said, procuring a familiar dagger from her coat's pocket. "…it may have been borne from my power, but it still has use."

"But even if we were to use it, would it be able to transport us safely to Glenwood if the Great Spirits' influence doesn't reach that far?" Rowen questioned.

"It's a risk we're going to have to take, that's what you're going to say, right, Milla?" the young researcher questioned his bride.

"It is," she simply nodded.

"Guess it's time for another old-fashioned road trip," Alvin quipped, wrapping his arm around his girlfriend as he did so. "How 'bout it, Babe, isn't this the romantic getaway you always wanted?"

"Not even close!" Leia fumed. "But still, the world needs again. I'm sure we can still have that getaway once we're all done though."

"I guess it's time for another adventure…," Elle groaned.

"Then we don't have time to waste!" Milla ordered, her voice as determined as ever. "We must tread onward!"

"Onward, for the sake of the future!" Jude said, pumping his fist into the air.

"Onward!" their remaining friends chanted.

* * *

_Skit: Gender Bender_

Gilford: …I still can't believe it… So does that mean-?

Ratatosk: Something bothering you, Kid?

Kaon: I was simply explaining to Master Gillian that Spirits can assume the form of either males or females. Oddly he finds it rather disturbing.

Ratatosk: Oh, I see…

Gilford: Of course it's disturbing! (cheeks turn red) If your kind can assume the form of either gender, then would that mean… Would it mean that you could have both…? (feels even more uncomfortable and grows silent)

Kaon: Honestly, I can speak for myself and say that I've only taken my current gender for as long as we've existed.

Ratatosk: (evilly smirks) Perhaps you should ask Lord Amilla herself, I'm sure she'll give you an honest answer.

Gilford: Wait seriously?

Amilla: (walks in) My ears are burning… What do you want to ask me about?

Gilford: (embarrassed and uncomfortable) Well, I, uh…

Ratatosk: Go ahead, Kid, ask Lord Sekundes what's on your mind.

Gilford: A…all right. It's not that I want to offend you or anything, but I have to ask… (whispers into Amilla's ear)

Amilla: (face turns red from embarrassment) (hits Gilford) Wh…what the hell is wrong with you?! Seriously, you-! Ugh, the nerve of kids these days! That's not something you ever ask a lady! (walks angrily away)

Kaon: (panicking) Young Master, are you all right?

Ratatosk: (amused) So Kid, did you get your answer?

Gilford: …looks like a lady, but hits like a man… Either way, there's just some things in this world I'd rather not know…

* * *

**Author's Note:** And with that, Act 2 of _End of an Era _has come to a close. I tried to keep this chapter as short as possible and even contemplated splitting it in two, but I couldn't find an appropriate break anywhere for the split, hence the overly long chapter. In the future, the rival fights will be more spaced out between chapters, but because I thought it was all necessary to keep everything together, well, this is the result. In any case, we've got a bit of ground to cover, so let's get to it.

Regarding Ivar's death, I had planned this from the very beginning. I figured that I needed Milla's spirit to break at the end of Act 2; even though she seemed to finally achieve happiness after marrying Jude, I thought I would need to break her down in order to create more tension again for the future. It's one thing to have her entire village be burned down, but to also have one of the few people that was actually there to watch her grow up die as well, that was the last straw to break the camel's back. What this means in later chapters is we'll see a bit more of an unhinged Milla, more prone to anger but just as determined as ever in her goals (though she won't go as far as Jude did when Milla broke up with him so she won't be attacking any of her friends, but she will be more prone to not thinking clearly). As for why the party couldn't just heal Ivar, if they did heal him while he was still impaled, he'd probably still have the spear inside him and I'm not sure if Elize alone would be able to clot the wound fast enough by herself (Leia would have still been weakened from using Little Queen's power and Jude was barely conscious at this point so neither one would have been able to help). As far as Life Bottles go, my understanding is that they only revive those that are unconscious, they don't actually bring people back to life (although please correct me if I'm wrong and point me to the source if you can). I really did like Ivar, but unfortunately I think he was a necessary sacrifice to continue the story forward.

But what about Fractured Milla (or 'Amilla' as I will call her from now on)? I know she wasn't the type to just kill people and be all heartless about it in-game, but as shown in earlier parts of the story, she does feel regret for her actions. If anything, she is doing what she believes is necessary to reach her goal, but what exactly is her goal and what is she looking for exactly in the Continent of Glenwood? _Tales of Phantasia _and _Tales of Symphonia_ fans probably know by now what she's looking for; all I can really reveal for now is that what she's looking for is loosely linked to _Tales of Zestiria_'s epilogue in terms of this story.

Speaking of _Tales of _Zestiria, I'm sure some _Tales of Zestiria_ fans might be thinking I've made Symonne more sadistic and perhaps even more powerful in this story. In regard to her power, I recall the Zestiria party having a conversation near the end of the main game in which they stated that Malevolence was actually holding her true potential back. I think that if she was using her true potential, she'd be able to peer into another's soul much more easily, making her illusions more extravagant and more believable, hence her ability to trick Elle into attacking Ivar. Also, I'm sure some _Dead of Alive 5: Last Round_ fans recognize her "May the red rose of blood bloom forth" line; Marie Rose and Symonne share the same English voice actress, Christine Marie Cabanos, so I thought I'd throw in a little easter egg here (for that matter, I just felt it was right to have Zaveid show up at the end). As for why she's more sadistic, I'll reveal the reasoning for that later on.

With that said, Act 2 of _End of an Era_ has now come to a close. I'll be taking a short break from this story so I can work on my _Tales of Zestiria _fics, _Simply_ and_ Because_. Both are one-shot stories that occur roughly concurrently, taking place a few years after Alisha's DLC but centuries (maybe even millennia) before the main game's epilogue. Though the stories will mainly focus on the Zestiria cast, there will be hints of what's to come in Act 3 of this story.

_Simply_ will aid me for this fic in regard to one aspect I think I need work on as a writer. As we know in this story, Elize is questioning how she loves Zoe, and as such, _Simply_ will focus on Alisha and Rose as a romantic couple. I'm still debating on whether or not to even make a lemon for it since I've never written on this kind of subject before and I'd rather not make something that I think is subpar. The timeframe of this story will take place over several years as the two characters grow older and age, with Alisha struggling to get over the social stigmatism of same sex relationships and the pressures of her family to marry and start a family.

_Because_ will focus on another couple, but the story will take place roughly concurrently with _Simply_. The couple for this story will be one I don't think I've really seen in _Tales of Zestiria _fandom, that couple being Mikleo and Edna. I really enjoyed these two characters' interactions in the game, namely the way Edna always picks on Mikleo. I always saw this as her strange way of showing she loves him, though I don't think Mikleo ever got that message. This story will focus on Mikleo's growing frustrations with her over the years but slowly begins to unravel the true meaning behind Edna's actions.

Even though _Simply _and_ Because_ are side stories for _End of an Era_, both could also be read as standalones, even able to exist apart from each other. The main focus on both stories will be romance and drama (maybe more of angst in _Simply_) between the couples, but as I said earlier, a few events that occur in both stories will bleed into _End of an Era_, events that hint at Amilla's goals and a deeper understanding of what caused past eras to end.

In any case, I've rambled on for quite a bit. I hope you've all enjoyed reading _End of an Era_ so far as much as I have writing it. If you would be so kind and leave me a review, it would be greatly appreciated. Your kind words inspire me to continue and improve my craft. Thank you again all so much for reading. I hope to see you again soon in _Simply_ and_ Because_ or Act 3 of _End of an Era_.


	26. Prelude to Journey

**Author's Note: **Welcome to Act 3 of _End of an Era_! When we last left our heroes, they had just lost one of their own to someone who was once an ally. With Ivar now dead, the party decides to follow the former Fractured Milla, Amilla Sekundes, to the Continent of Glenwood to prevent her from ending the current era. Will they be successful in stopping the Lord of Time and Space? What is Amilla's goal in traveling to Glenwood, a land where the blessing of the Primordial Spirits does not exist? Find out this any more in Act 3 of _End of an Era_?

For those that aren't aware, in between my last update of this story and this one, I had written two one-shot stories for _Tales of Zestiria_, _Simply_ and _Because_. While it is not necessary to read these stories to understand the events of Act 3 of _End of an Era_, it will give a bit of further insight of what happened to the _Tales of Zestiria_ cast after the game, as well as hints of what's to come (hint: what exactly did Mikleo discover in the depths below the Tintagel Ruins?). Act 3 will reflect the events that occurred in these stories, so it shouldn't be a surprise upon learning what the current relationship status is between a certain earth seraph and a certain water seraph.

In any case, this chapter is a drama only chapter. So no action or fighting this time around, just some good old drama to hint as to what's to come in each character's personal arc for this act. Also, we're starting things off a little differently this time through the eyes of a character we never really learned to understand in the previous act.

Before we go back to the story, I'd like to take this opportunity to personally thank a few of my regular reviewers:

**GroundZeroFirework** – As always, thanks for your reviews of my work. I appreciate your enthusiasm when it comes to what will happen to Jude and Milla's relationship. I hope it continues to impress you as the story continues.

**Draconic** – Thank you for your very thorough and honest review; I've taken your advice to heart and hope it has helped a bit with my writing process. Unfortunately I'm still looking for that beta reader, but hopefully I can find one in the near future to help clean up my work a little bit more.

**Arcana Fool** – Thanks for reading so far. I'll agree that there are times in which the fight scenes do kind of drag a bit longer than their supposed to, I'm hoping to remedy this situation with the third act. Regarding flashbacks, I'm hoping to keep them to a minimum from this point forward now that the OCs' backstories have been revealed.

**SonicProdigy55**– Thank you for all your kind words as of late, they've really helped me continue writing over last few months. I'm glad my stories have been able to evoke such a wide range emotions from you and I hope my stories continue to impress and give you inspiration for your own works. I'm still looking forward to reading your own work once it has been uploaded. Good luck!

**jesushotsaucechristmascake** – Thanks for your recent review; I'm glad you've enjoyed the twists and turns this story has had so far. Of course, there are many more twists and turns as the story progresses. Hope you continue to look forward to what lies ahead in this story.

Anyway, I'd also like to thank all my other readers and anonymous reviewers for all your support, your kind words continue to inspire to continue writing and improve my craft. With that said, let's get back to the story!

* * *

Chapter 25: Prelude to Journey

Again she breathed heavily, her nerves continue to contort around the fragments of steel that pierced her flesh. She wanted to cry, she wanted to scream, but the pain was too great. With every second, they dug further into her body, twisting, crushing and rupturing more of her insides. She was powerless she thought, there was nothing she could do to free herself from this torture. No, there was something she could do, something she could do to end the pain, but she could not bring herself to do it, no matter how much she tried.

"Are you giving you up?" a condescending voice questioned.

The grimace he gave her was enough to show her answer. She was strong, her will like iron, just as he expected. This woman showed promise, she could be the one to potentially be his newest avatar. Though promise was merely potential, it meant little if she couldn't use her power proper.

With the twist of his wrist, the steel embedded itself further into her flesh, forcing her to release another bloodcurdling scream from her already parched throat. The pain was only going to intensify, she knew that, but she had the power to prevent it. No, it was more than mere prevention, she could stop it from even beginning. She had to use this power she had been cursed with, she had to master it if this eternity of agony were to end.

Focusing on the task at hand, she felt the pain began to subside. The crusted crimson from her wounds slowly began to grow wet again, only to disappear slowly, returning to the crevices in her flesh as if it were being poured back in. Soon the metal inside her began to become undone, leaving her nerves, veins, skin and even clothes. She had done it she thought, she had rewound time to before she had been placed in her current predicament. She had used the power of the Primordial Spirit of Time as if it were own. She thought she had accomplished her task, she thought she had mastered his power, but the truth of the matter soon made itself apparent.

"Argh!"

As it had when this torture first began, the twisted shards of chained steel embedded themselves in her body once again, the pain as agonizing as the first time.

"I thought you would prove me wrong," the Primordial Spirit of Time said with a sigh. "Perhaps I read too much in your potential simply because you were a Fractured version of Milla Maxwell. Maybe I shouldn't have expected so much from a phony…"

"I…I'm no phony…" the young woman seethed. "I am…Milla!"

Again she reversed time before his eyes, reverting it back to the moment before this torture began. Yet like the time before, the accursed chains would only bind and maim her once more. Perhaps she truly did have promise, no, she did have promise, all she needed was the right push in order to truly utilize the power he granted her.

"Must you continue, Chronos?" a figure in the form of a young boy appeared behind the Primordial Spirit of Time. "Truly there is another candidate to take the form of your avatar?"

"No other candidate comes even close to matching that of Maxwell," the black and white spirit replied. "If this endless cycle is to truly end, then we need one who can match Maxwell in every way; we need Maxwell herself. I can find no other better candidate than one who was once a Fractured version of the Lord of Spirits; when she was sacrificed to summon the current Maxwell back into the Prime Dimension, you knew we could not let this nigh impossible chance to slip through our fingers. Surely you can agree with me on this notion, Origin?"

"I can agree with you in this aspect, my friend, but the trial you have set before her is just too cruel."

"It is cruel because the path ahead is even more so," a third voice interrupted, a woman clad in green and with purple hair now appearing behind them.

"Martel?" the Primordial Spirit in the form of a boy looked to this new individual.

"Milla, you are the only one who can truly bring this endless cycle of life and death to a close," the Great Spirit of the World Tree addressed the woman in chains. "Only you are capable of vanquishing the Lord of Spirits herself. For the sake of ending this era of darkness, you must overcome this trial."

"'Milla?' You would still address her by such a name?" Chronos scoffed. "This is not the Milla Maxwell we have sworn to defeat. She is simply another Milla. She is no longer, Milla the Former Maxwell; once she has mastered my power, she will be Amilla Sekundes, the Lord of Time and Space!"

* * *

Her body quickly sprung forward now, the world around her suddenly turning into an unknown land. The trees, the grass, everything but the sky was foreign to her. For a moment she believed herself lost, only to remember moments later of the events that recently transpired. She was no longer in Rieze Maxia, she was in an unknown land with her companions. The Continent of Glenwood, a land free of the influences of spyrite, a land that had been left uncharted for several millennia, a land almost forgotten by time itself.

"Is something that matter, Lord Sekundes?" the dark seraph questioned as the Demon King settled back into her sleeping mat.

"…I just remembered something," Amilla replied. "…it's nothing important though…"

"Perhaps you need more rest?" Symonne questioned. "The power of the spirits does not reach into these lands; even your own power is more limited here I'm afraid. Should you require more slumber, then I advise-"

"And I advise I'm awake now," the Lord of Time and Space quickly got up. "We should continue moving toward Ladylake. Ratatosk, is everyone else up yet?"

"My apologies, Lord Sekundes," the Lord of Monsters apologized. "I'm afraid the rest of our comrades still require slumber."

Much to her chagrin, Amilla turned back to find the rest of their party still sleeping. Perhaps the battle from a few hours ago was still taking its toll on her non-spirit companions, including Psi, who was still enhancing his latest upgrades Gilford installed in him a month ago when they found him. In any other circumstances, Amilla would have simply reversed time for each of her comrades, but as Symonne pointed out, her powers were limited here. The only thing they could do was wait for her comrades to be fully rested before they could continue on their way.

"You should return to sleep as well, Lord Sekundes," the blond Great Spirit urged. "You will need all your strength if we are to be successful in our journey."

"…sleep…?" she could only scoff as she sank back into her mattress. "…I hate going to sleep…"

* * *

Jude could only watch as his wife continued sit at the computer; he always knew she was full of determination in any task that needed to be completed, but what he saw now was not simply determination, it was obsession.

"Hey Milla…"

She heard her husband's voice, but she did little to even acknowledge his presence. Amilla was in Glenwood searching for something, but what that something was, even Milla did not know. She may have talked a big game hours ago when they said they would all travel to Glenwood together, but as her husband soon pointed out, their efforts would be fruitless if they at least didn't have a lead as to what Amilla's goals were.

By some miracle, Ivar's flash drive and computer had survived the destruction of the Nia Khera. The moment they discovered it, Milla had began looking through each of the files on the drive, discovering them to be the Ancient Tales that were shared amongst the villagers when she was younger. Obsessively she scanned through each of the stories as to a hint of what Amilla was searching for. Yet the tales were numerous and vague at best; the only clues she had for her Fractured counterpart's goals were the Exsphere she obtained from Emeraude, as well as the blue sword and diamond ring she wielded. She recalled having heard of tales of these items, but she could not remember what they were for. Yet by luck, she finally managed to find her answer, her eyes focusing on the tale now opened before the monitor.

"…I found it…," she said as her eyes glazed through the text.

"What is it?" Jude questioned as he hurried to her side.

"This tale mentions castle that cannot be reached by normal means," the former Lord of Spirits said as she quickly read the myth. "To enter this castle, the Heroes of Phantasia needed to acquire three items; a sword of water and ice, a sword of flame, and a diamond ring. Combining these three items would then create a new sword altogether, one that could bend time and space itself, the Eternal Sword."

"The Eternal Sword," the young researcher thought aloud. "So then is it safe to assume that Amilla is trying to gain access to this castle?"

"I don't know," Milla replied. "In the Tale of The Last Chosen of Regeneration, it was used to divide the world in two, as well as reunite the divided worlds back into one. There are instances in other eras in which it appears, but they seem to be nothing more than replicas of the original; even in our current era, copies of the two swords that comprise of the Eternal Sword, Vorpal Sword and Flamberge, are sold at nearly every weapon shop, as well as copies of the Diamond Ring."

"From our battles so far, she seems to have the true Vorpal Sword and the true Diamond Ring in her possession," Jude thinks aloud. "Based on this, she's still missing the true Flamberge."

"Precisely," the former Lord of Spirits nodded. "In conclusion, at this time, Amilla is in possession of the true Vorpal Sword, the sword of water and ice, and the true Diamond Ring. Each of these artifacts were scattered throughout the world throughout the eras. As she has recovered two of these artifacts thus far, then it's safe to assume that she still requires the true Flamberge, the sword of flame."

"I see, so that's why she went to Glenwood where the power of the spirits is weak," Jude surmised. "Flamberge must be located there."

"Then we have no time to waste!" Milla quickly rose from her seat, taking her sword in hand once again. "We must be off to Glenwood immediately!"

"Hold on a second, Milla!" her husband quickly urged. "It still won't do us any good to rush over there right away, especially with just the two of us. Everyone is still getting ready, not to mention the power of Muzét's knife is limited. If we're going to go, we need to wait for the others. They should be returning tomorrow at the latest once they have everything in order."

Again she was being impatient, but she believed her reasons were justified. With every passing second, Amilla was getting closer to obtaining the sword of flame. With the Celestial Record, it could also be surmised that she had a more detailed account of its location, hence she stole it when she destroyed Nia Khera. It frustrated Milla to no end that they had to simply wait while their foe had already gotten a head start, but she knew the importance of being prepared. This was an uncharted continent after all; they simply couldn't just rush in and hope for the best, especially with the young life that was growing within her belly.

With everything that had has been happening lately, Milla had almost forgotten about their daughter that was growing inside her. She had been acting without thinking, letting her anger get the best of her. She couldn't continue to stress however, she needed to relax for the sake of their child otherwise Ivar's sacrifice to save her would be in vain. With a sigh, the Former Lord of Spirits knew there were more than the truths her husband had mentioned; she needed rest for her own sake and that of her daughter.

"…we can wait no later than dawn," the former Lord of Spirits said, returning to her chair. "I'll send them a text message informing them of this and what we've just learned."

* * *

His GHS was beeping again. Despite everything that happened today, it seemed like the world simply continued on without him. Aggravated, it was Alvin's first reaction to just take his mobile device and smash it against the wall. He was sick of reading all these requests for clients; whether it was an update on a shipment of napples, to complaints of the craftsmanship of GHS charms, now was not the time he wanted to deal with any of it. Before he could toss the GHS into the wall, he noticed the name that had send the text. Noticing it was from Milla, the salesman's anger lifted somewhat slightly, taking a quick glance before deleting it from his device.

"So first thing tomorrow morning, huh?" the former mercenary reiterated Milla's message aloud. "Hey Leia!"

She heard him call her name as she stood before the sink. Frantically her hands tried to run the brunette dye against the hair that was colored purple. At first it was easy to hide these few hairs that were colored in this hue, but the more time passed, it had become more difficult. The few strands looked more like a patch in her bangs now, a patch that impossible to hide. Even the dye she was applying to hide it would simply dry the moment she touched the purple hair, crumbling as if it were old paint, leaving the violet patch to shine as bright as ever.

"Go away…," the editor desperately tried to scrub away the unnatural hue. "Just make it go away!"

It was clear the dye was not going to do anything, the situation becoming desperate for Leia. Frustrated, her hands slammed on the countertop of her bathroom sink, causing the furniture to shake slightly. The slamming was enough to cause one of the drawers of the counter to come loose, revealing to her a pair of scissors within. Taking the shears into her hand, she immediately went to work, bringing the metal as close to the root as she could, her fingers applying pressure onto the device, causing the purple strands to come loose with little effort.

With the purple hair now gone, she could only breathe a sigh of relief, only for her aggravation to return a second later. Before her very eyes, the hair she had just cut had already grown back to the same length it was prior, quickly filling in the gap she had created with her scissors. Again she clipped at the newly grown violet, only to find it replaced in the same instant. She cut a third time, only for it to grow a third time. A fourth followed, then a fifth, a sixth; no matter how much she cut, it seemed to always grow back instantaneously.

"Why?!" the editor began to cry. "Why won't you just go away? Go away!"

With this final cut, the scissors in her hand had shattered, its base destroyed and the shears themselves having their edges broken into pieces. Again she became desperate, her own fingers trying to wring the strands themselves and yanking them from their roots. Despite how it felt like her entire head was being ripped apart, she persisted in doing so, but within seconds it felt as if her arms were also ready to be ripped off.

And then she saw it again as she continued in her futile disputes, memories and words that were not her own. She saw the humans again, how they polluted and violated the planet, how they waged wars amongst each other and the world itself, leaving it little more than a wasteland. She saw the destruction they created firsthand, the injustices they brought upon Fodra. Humans, the cursed humans, they all had to die!

"Leia, what's wrong?!" her boyfriend suddenly opened the door now. "Leia?!"

"Die human!" her arm suddenly shot forward.

All it took was him taking her into his arms to snap her out of her trance, her own memories quickly flashing in her eyes as she remembered who she truly was. Her body had grown numb again, any sensation in her body having disappeared with the exception of her eyes which were now swelling with tears. It happened again, the way she lost herself for a moment, it was as if she wasn't in control of herself. No, she was in control of herself, albeit barely, but the fact remained that it was getting worse, the situation between herself and Little Queen was not getting any better.

"Alvin…," she realized what she was just about to do. "…I…"

"…no, it wasn't you…," he tried to assure her as he held her in his arms. "You're you, Leia… What you were going to do, what you wanted to do, that wasn't you. You would never want to hurt anyone without good reason, you wouldn't want to massacre people if it could be helped; it's just not you to want to kill. It's not you, Leia… It's not you."

"No, you don't understand, Alvin, it's getting worse!" she tried to push herself away. "Every day, I hear her voice less. Every day, the images of Fodra become more and more clear. Every day the memory of my parents, my friends and even you begin to fade. You don't understand, Alvin, it's not just Little Queen's will that's doing this; it's becoming my own! One day, one day I'll forget everything, I'll forget everyone, I'll no longer exist as I am now. There's no denying it Alvin, little by little, I am becoming Little Queen, so please… Please just leave me and-!"

"I won't leave you!" the former mercenary cried, bringing his girlfriend even closer than ever. "I'll never leave you. You will always be you, Leia, no matter what happens! You'll always be the woman I love, and there's no way I could ever leave you alone!

"It's my fault why this is happening to you to begin with; if only I had been there for you during the last few years, if only I had been there during our anniversary, if only I had shared my pain with you from the beginning, you would never have been put in this predicament. It's my fault, damn it! It's all my fault…"

She felt a wet sensation running down her the side of her face now, a translucent river that didn't fall from either of her eyes. It was one of the few times Leia had ever seen her boyfriend, genuine tears that he shed for her current situation. She could only reciprocate his feelings as he held her, gently running her hand down his neck as she pulled him ever closer.

"No Alvin, it's not your fault," was all she could say. "I allowed Little Queen to merge with me when I first encountered her months ago. She too was filled with sadness, for not being able to save Sophie when Emeraude killed those she loved. Though we met shortly after she arrived in Elympios when she fell through the Space Time Continuum after she fought Emeraude, if I had not merged with her back then, she would have surely died. Even if I wasn't feeling what I was feeling back then, I would have still merged with her just so she wouldn't die."

"So then why?" he questioned. "Why hasn't she returned to the pipsqueak then? Sophie got her revenge when we killed Emeraude a month ago, so why is she risking your life, your memories, your self just so Little Queen can still exist?!"

"…Little Queen can only merge with those who would voluntarily merge with her," the editor explained. "And right now, Sophie doesn't feel she is ready to merge with her again. There's still some unfinished business, some uncertainty that's still in her heart."

"Then let me be her new host!" the businessman quickly volunteered. "Do you hear that Little Queen, take me instead! Just let Leia go and I'll be your puppet as long as you-!"

"…she can't hear you…," the editor could only shake her head. "Even if she could hear you, I… I can't pass that burden onto you, Alvin. Even if I were to pass that burden to you, what guarantee is there that I would retain my memories or self? I'm sorry, Alvin, this is a burden only I can carry…"

"Leia…"

"…it's okay, Alvin… If it was meant to be that I would eventually lose everything that I am, then please remind me. Remind me time and time again that I am Leia Rolando, that I come from the small island town of Leronde, that I saved the world twice with my friends, that I am in love with you and only you…"

"…Leia…"

"Promise me, Alvin. Promise that no matter what happens, you'll remind me as many times as you have to until I can no longer find truth in your words…"

Defeat, this time Alvin was truly defeated. As strong as his girlfriend was, this was not a burden he wanted her to carry. But it was not his place to decide whether or not she could or couldn't fulfill this task that was given to her. She had a good heart, perhaps too good of one that she would even risk her entire existence just so another could continue. It pained him to know there was nothing he could do for her; no, there was something he could do. Even if he couldn't take the burden himself, he could help alleviate it. If he could have her fall him in love with him once, he could do it over again and again, as many times as time would allow until she could no longer reciprocate his feelings. Resigning himself to her fate, he made the most heart-wrenching promise he could ever make in his entire life.

"…all right, Leia… I promise…"

* * *

The familiar whistle of steam screeched in his ear now. It was a sound he was very accustomed to, the sound of water coming to a boil from within a carefully crafted pot. Reaching for the delicate handle, the former butler's fingers gently wrapped around the thin porcelain. With ease, he was able to lift the teapot from the stove, yet his digits suddenly gave way, the vessel for the tea quickly crashing against the floor, shattering into several pieces with the piping liquid already staining the carefully sanded floor.

"Oh dear," the prime minister exclaimed. "How clumsy of me!"

"Rowen, is everything okay?" his protégé entered the kitchen now. "Hold on, let me get a broom and-"

"Please, Miss Elize, it was entirely my fault," the elderly man said as he opened the door to the nearby closet. "Allow me."

Instantly the former butler found the broom sitting in the corner. It should have been a simple task to simply bend down and reach it, but a sharp pain quickly shot through his back the moment he bent it at a slight angle. No, it was more than just his back aching, even the digits of his hand were twitching uncontrollably. This wasn't anything new however, if anything it had been about a month since it all began.

In truth, his body had not fully recovered from the events one month ago. Though the wounds themselves appeared to have been healed, things had not been the same for Rowen since. Actually, things had not been the same for at least ten years now. Even during his initial journeys with his friends, he could still wield his sword as if it was a mere extension of his arm, but now, it was almost like directing an anchor in water. Even walking longer distances had become difficult for his knees; even a month ago during the fight against Emeraude, he tried his best to hide the discomfort when simply trying to walk alongside his comrades, even more so during their battles.

"Just when do you think this new generation can rule themselves?" Marcia's words from yesterday echoed once again. "Just when can you put faith in them? Just when will you ever place yourself over duty?"

"…not yet…," Rowen could only try to assure himself. "My body and mind are still able. I must not yet falter…"

* * *

I must not falter, even Sophie could agree with the elderly man's drive as she watched him struggle. The words he spoke also held true for herself. Though her conflict with Emeraude was now over, there was still something that she felt she had to accomplish. No, it was something she needed to accomplish.

"Sophie, do you mind getting a rag?" Elize asked the visitor from another world. "Driselle keeps them in the cabinet underneath the sink."

"Okay," the purple-haired girl complied.

Finding the old pieces of cloth that the young teacher mentioned, Sophie took one for herself and immediately began to work as Elize began to pick up some of the larger pieces of the broken teapot. Brushing the rag against the surface of the floor, the purple-haired girl couldn't help but remember days long past.

* * *

"Sonia, I've made your favorite, egg drop soup!"

She expected some sort of smile from her daughter, she expected her to jump out of seat with glee as she set the bowl of broth before her. Yet her child would only continue to sit in her chair, her eyes still filled with contempt. Of course Sophie knew her daughter would still be angry after the events that happened the day before; she had let her emotions get the best of her when she saw Emeraude walk through that door with Éclair, forcing her to lose control as she unwillingly lashed out at her husband, injuring him.

"Sonia, aren't you going to have some?" Sophie questioned, taking a spoonful for herself. "Mm, see, it's good."

"…I don't want any…"

It was the first time the young girl had actually refused her favorite meal. It would be a lie for Sophie to say that it didn't hurt, but in truth, it was probably worse than if someone had plunged a dagger into her heart. She couldn't bring herself to scold or get angry at Sonia however; she had to be patient if her daughter was to ever forgive her. That is, if she ever decided to ever forgive her.

"Sonia, you shouldn't starve yourself," she persisted. "Please, at least-"

"I said I don't want any!"

With a brush of her hand, the meal she had prepared fell to the floor. Looking at her child, she saw her eyes narrowed and her teeth bare. The very sight broke Sophie's heart, it ripped into her very soul. Yet she knew she deserved the contempt her daughter had for her, doing nothing as she ran out the door.

"Sonia, where are you going?!" Wallace asked the very moment he walked through the door to their home. "Sonia! Sophie, what happened?" her husband questioned. "Why did Sonia-?"

"…it's all right, Wallace…," the purple-haired woman could only say as she began to wipe the floor. "…everything is all right…"

* * *

"Sonia…," Sophie could only remember her daughter in the present.

She couldn't be angry with her daughter, not when she was right in her anger. Then what about her current predicament with Psi? She had ended their creator's life with her own hands, the very person that he had dedicated his entire existence to. She thought he had perished when Emeraude had stabbed through him to get to her one month ago, but here he was, still alive and now sided with Amilla's cause. Even if he was in the right for wanting revenge, was he still truly right if he joined the Demon King's side in this war for the current era?

Sophie could not save her daughter, but perhaps there was a way she could save Psi. But what if she couldn't save him? It had been a month since she last saw him; what if he was overcome with the desire for vengeance, what if the only reason for his existence was to end Sophie's life? Could she truly bring herself to be responsible for the death of another innocent life, the life of another person she could consider her family?

"What am I supposed to do?" the visitor from another girl questioned. "What am I…?"

What else could she do? She would do what was necessary, that was all there was to it. After all, she had given her word to the Great Spirit of the World Tree, she had given her word to protect this world, no matter what the cost.

* * *

So she was not alone Elize thought. Even Sophie was thinking of a loved one in this moment. She could see the conflict in her friend's eyes, how she wasn't sure if she was doing the right thing. It pained Elize to see this side of Sophie, to see another layer of pain she tried to hide from the world. It hurt to see her conflicted like this, not just out of concern, but because it also reminded her of the conflict she too faced.

"Can you do it, Elize?" Teepo questioned her, reading her thoughts as always. "Can you really bring yourself to-?"

"I can't bear to see Zoe continue to suffer," the young teacher interrupted. "I don't want her to continue living with this pain. But what she's asking of me, it's just too much."

The puppet could only remain silent now, his face turning into a frown as he continued to stare at his owner. Elize could only return the sentiment as she looked at her plush, only to frown further after remembering the fact that he was only a reflection of her innermost thoughts. She was essentially only staring into a mirror, a sick joke of what was truly in her heart. It disgusted her to see her uncertainty take shape in real life, her companion soon floating away out of her sight as it sensed the conflict continuing to eat away at her heart.

"Zoe, how can you ask me to do such a thing?" Elize thought aloud. "For you to ask such a selfish request, it's just…too cruel…"

Kill me, those were Zoe's last words to Elize. Ever since they reunited, Elize could only imagine what the older girl had gone through when she was growing up. Up until today, she believed she knew the kind of travesties and oppression Zoe had faced, but then she saw it. Those dark empty eyes, the aura of hatred, in that instant, she came to know the very existence of fear itself.

"Zoe, she needs to be shown…," she remembered that spoke of its own free will. "Show her what's in your heart."

Even as a child, the doll had frightened Elize. Even though it was supposed to represent the winged messiahs, the toy lacked their majesty and grace. As time progressed, its condition only worsened during their time in Labari Hollow, becoming more ragged and dirty. Ever since Zoe pretended to speak through it when they first met, she had kept the doll hidden away as best as she could, its very sight giving Elize nightmares for the longest time. Though she believed the fear of the toy had disappeared over time, the horror had returned when she saw it act and speak on its own.

"Do it now, Zoe," its voice made the young teacher's skin crawl. "Express to her what has laid dormant for these many years, show her how you truly feel."

Terror, she had never experience true terror until the booster spoke to Zoe in the way it did. With its words, it took control of her childhood friend, forcing her to attempt a cruel and terrible act upon her. If her voice hadn't been able to reach out to the magician, then…!

This time she had been able to stop her, but what of the next time they were to meet? The influence Claritha had over Zoe, surely it would only worsen over time, much like the other children who had been with their boosters for extended periods of time. Elize was fortunate in her circumstance, having learned to live without Teepo, only taking him out for short periods of time over the years. Yet many of the survivors of Labari Hollow were unable to function without their boosters, much like Rachel and Yupo four years ago. The relationship between Zoe and Claritha, this was more than an artes user and her booster, it was more like an abusive relationship, a relationship Zoe could not so easily get out of. If Claritha was the symbiotic parasite in their relationship, then even Elize were to rid Zoe of that doll, her childhood friend may even cease to exist.

"…Zoe…"

* * *

Click. It was probably the millionth time Elle had shut her watch again in the last hour alone. The curse of the Kresnik family, she thought it had ended ten years ago when Ludger sacrificed himself to eliminate all of the Fractured Dimensions, the curse of having to kill your loved ones, but it seemed the curse had not yet been lifted.

"Ivar…," her eyes filled with tears as she remembered her superior. "Milla…"

The roof of Spirius Corporation, it was once her sanctuary whenever she felt down. Though there was no body for either of the graves here, it served as a memorial for the two Elle had lost ten years ago. For the first time however, Elle could not find any solace whatsoever, the truth of the events that occurred in hours ago still running through her head.

It was her fault why Ivar had died at her surrogate family's hand. If she hadn't stabbed him with her Promatus spear, if she hadn't fallen for Symonne's illusions, maybe it would have been possible for him to push the former Lord of Spirits out of the way quicker, maybe he wouldn't have lost so much blood that he could have reacted faster, maybe…

…maybe she was just fooling herself… No matter what she wanted to believe, the fact remained that Ivar was now dead, killed by the woman she once considered to be a surrogate mother. Milla, her Milla, she still couldn't accept her Milla would commit murder without so much as batting an eye.

"Why…?" she questioned aloud. "It was supposed to be over ten years ago. So why…? It's our family's curse, isn't it?" she glared at her heirloom now. "It's because of our family that everyone…!"

The proof of the pact, it meant that anyone descended from the Kresnik Clan would live a life filled with death. In order to reach the Land of Canaan, other worlds had to be sacrificed in order to find the Waymarkers, and as well as the sacrifice of a living member of the Kresnik Clan in order to bridge the soul bridge to Canaan itself. Though she herself did not end the lives of the many ten years ago, she witnessed Ludger's journey firsthand, only to learn of him sacrificing his own brother, the 'Glasses Guy' as Elle used to call him, in order to reach the Land of Canaan itself. With the Fractured Dimensions finally destroyed, she thought that the curse of the Kresnik Clan was over, no more lives needed to be selflessly sacrificed, but after the events of today, it seemed as if the curse was far from lifted.

"…I hate it…," her eyes began to burn. "I hate it. I HATE IT!"

Taking the watch into her fist now, she began to pull her arm backward, her fingers ready to unfurl so that she could throw it away. In a swift motion, the heirloom would go crashing into the city below, disappearing from her life from then on. The last trace of her name, the last piece of her ties to the Kresnik name, she would have nothing to do with any longer!

…and yet, Elle couldn't bring herself to be rid of it, the memory of the Prime Dimension version of her father preventing her from freeing herself of the heirloom.

"Ludger…," the memory caused her to kneel to the ground. "How were you able to do it? How were you able to continue fighting after all the sacrifices you were forced to make? How were you able to carry on after losing the people you loved? How…? Help me, Ludger. Please help me… Ludger!"

Unlike ten years ago, the gentle touch of her guardian was nowhere to be found. There were no words of solace either, no form of reassurance that everything was going to be okay. For the first time, Elle was truly afraid of uncertainty, afraid that she didn't know what was truly going on, afraid that her actions would only lead to others getting hurt or dying. She wanted him to tell her everything was going to be okay, that he could fight in her stead, but… …but he left the world in her hands, and with that world, also came its burdens.

"Oh, I didn't know someone else was here. Are you all right, young lady?"

It was a voice of someone she did not know, but at the same time, it was somewhat familiar… Looking to the source of the voice, the young cadet's eyes quickly widened. The long, light brown hair tied in a single curled pigtail, the bangs almost cut in a straight line, and the light green pupils, it was a familiar sight, one that was almost like looking into a mirror. Though her memories of this person were vague at best, she instantly knew who this person was.

"Excuse me miss, but aren't you Elle Mel Marta?" the woman standing before her answered. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to sound so familiar with you, especially since I don't think we've met until now. My name is Lara, Lara Mel Marta, Chairwoman of the Rugen Consortium. It's nice to finally meet you."

"…er yeah, it's nice to meet you too," the cadet could only say.

"I don't mean to be a bother, but is it all right if I watch the stars here?" the businesswoman questioned. "I'm afraid this is one of the few places in the city where I actually feel at peace."

"…yeah, go ahead…"

"Thank you."

Taking a seat on the bench beside the young agent, Elle couldn't help but feel her chest suddenly growing heavy. She couldn't help but watch this woman as she stared straight into the night sky, watching it with a sense of awe and wonder. Many things began to race through the young girl's head as she watched the chairwoman, many emotions she fought so hard to keep at bay. There were many things Elle wanted to ask her, wanted to say to her, but she knew that she could say nothing in order to maintain the illusion that she was originally of this world.

"Have you ever wondered what the stars truly are?" Lara broke the silence between the two of them. "Are they the spirits watching over us from their realm? Are they the homes of other worlds like our own? Are they the worlds of the what ifs we had always imagined? What happens to the decisions that we never made? Are they simply forgotten with time, or do they take manifest elsewhere in this universe?"

"…I don't know…," the young agent could only remain silent on the matter.

"Do you ever wonder what could have been? What could have happened if you decided something else in a different point in your life?"

The question tugged at Elle's heart, reminding her of the choice Ludger had made ten years ago. Though she was willing to sacrifice her own existence so that he may live, she was never able to truly voice her wish to Origin that day. The wish to destroy all of the Fractured Dimensions, if only she was able to say it before her guardian could speak that day. If she had, then Ludger and this woman, they would have one day met, they would have one day gotten married, they would have one day had a child…

"…I do wonder…," Elle admitted. "All the time now actually; I always wonder what would have happened if I had chosen to do something I could have done ten years ago, how one person who gave up so much just for me could have lived if I didn't allow him to make a certain choice in his life. I wonder…how he could have lived, how he could have been happy with his real daughter…"

The very thought caused her eyes to manifest her sadness again, her fingers curling unto the Kresnik heirloom. She began to bite down on her own teeth, her body beginning to shake at the mere thought that if she hadn't let him speak, if she had simply let him express his wish, he would still be alive. Even if the illusion Symonne created of him was a fake, there was no denying that the words the mirage spoke were a possibility.

Though depression had consumed her, all it took was a gentle touch to calm her nerves. It was alien to her, yet familiar, the hand of this woman who sat beside her. Before she knew it, she being held in the arms of this businesswoman, wrapping her arms tightly as her hand gently patted against her head. Without saying any words, Elle felt her spirits begin to lift ever so slightly, alleviating some of the guilt within her, despite it still remaining tethered to her soul.

It was just like him back then, back when she was but a child, back when he did everything he could do to console her whenever she was upset. This feeling, it was something she had almost forgotten when he had passed, a feeling of comfort and warmth. She thought the only person who could make her feel this way was the Prime Dimension version of her father, but never once did she ever take into consideration she would get the same feeling from the Prime Dimension version of her mother.

"Real or not, I'm sure whoever you speak of still loved you regardless," Lara comforted the young cadet.

"Mommy…?" memories she had long forgotten became fresh once more.

"To tell you the truth, I always wanted to have children of my own, but I never did find the right person," the words tugged at Elle's soul.

"…I'm sorry, Lara, I-"

"You have nothing to apologize for," the Prime Dimension version of her mother said. "Perhaps it wasn't meant to be. …it's strange, being here with you like this… Even though we only just met, I already feel very attached to you, as if I could never let you go, as if you were my own little girl…"

"…Lara…"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say such strange things," the businesswoman quickly released the young agent now. "Please forgive me."

"No, it's okay," Elle could only shake her head. "Really, it's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Hm hm, well thank you for indulging me this evening, Ms. Marta," the chairwoman giggled.

"Just call me 'Elle'."

"'Elle'? It's funny, I always wanted a daughter named Elle. Even more ironic, you even share the same family name as I."

"…maybe it was just meant to be that we met today."

"Maybe so. Oh my, look at the time!" the businesswoman turned to her watch. "I have a meeting first thing in the morning and I still haven't prepared the materials for it. Well then, if you'll excuse me, it was nice talking to you."

"Yeah, it was nice talking to you too."

The chairwoman began to hurry now, running back toward the elevator. Even though the distance was not very far, another sense of dread came over Elle with every step Lara took. It was a sense of longing, of wanting to be a family. Even though she had her friends, they never could truly fill the void that Ludger left, no one ever could, but with Lara, the feeling of being a part of a family had returned in that mere moment they shared.

She didn't want her to leave, she wanted to tell her the truth. 'I'm your daughter!' she wanted to yell. 'You're my mom from a time that was erased!' Regardless of how much she wanted to say these things, she only thought these words could only be seen as delusions in the chairwoman's eyes, that even if she were to explain what happened ten years ago, they would only be seen as some sort of fiction. Even if the businesswoman were to somehow believe her, it would only destroy the identity Vera and the rest of Spirius tried to create for her in order to exist in this world. Knowing these outcomes, she could only accept that this was her fate, that she was indeed without a family any longer…

"I'm sorry, Elle," the businesswoman had unexpectedly returned.

"Yeah?"

"If it's all right with you, can we meet again in the future?" she inquired. "Perhaps we could share lunch one day or maybe a cup of coffee?"

Or maybe there was a chance, maybe there was still an opportunity. In her own world, she never really knew her mother, but maybe in this world…

"Sure," the cadet could only smile. "I'd like that."

…but maybe in this world, maybe she could grow close to her as she did her father.

* * *

It was hard to breathe, it was hard to move, yet she knew she simply couldn't remain still. For Muzét, it was impossible for Maxwell to simply exist, to simply rest and recover. She always considered her sister brash and quick to jump the gun in almost any circumstance in which she thought the world was in danger, but now that Muzét had inherited the role of the Lord of Spirits, she began to understand her younger sibling at little bit better.

…but could she even still be considered the Lord of Spirits? Her power was drained hours ago by Amilla, the Four no longer hers to control. Could she even still be classified as a spirit for that matter? The ability to wield spirit artes seemed to have vanished, as well as her ability to fly. She had been confined to this wheelchair for what seemed like an eternity now, even her arms barely able to push its wheels.

Regardless of whether she still had the power of Maxwell or not, Amilla Sekundes was still at large and she needed to be stopped!

"Where do you think you're going?" a commanding voice questioned before she could leave the castle doors. "I'm afraid the street plowers are no longer on duty at this hour; your wheelchair may get stuck the moment you try to push yourself though the streets. For that matter, I requested the City Safety Commission to add a ramp for the disabled to enter the castle one month ago, but as you can see, construction has yet to be completed. I'm afraid the current steps will only hinder you further, hastening your trip downward in a frightening fashion."

"Frightening for some maybe, but a certainly more of a thrill for a person such as myself," the new Lord of Spirits quipped.

Muzét was strong and determined, Gaius of all people knew that. However that determination could only go so far. He knew the disabled were certainly capable people, but as she was now, even Gaius knew it would be impossible for Muzét to confront Amilla, much less even stand against her, literally.

"You're certain you cannot go with the others tomorrow?" Muzét questioned the monarch.

"I have my reasons," the king replied. "First and foremost, should Milla and the others fail in their task, I may need to lead an expedition into Glenwood itself as King of Rieze Maxia. I must amass a fighting force and weapons for such a venture. Secondly, I'm afraid of what would happen to 'her' if I were to leave her alone."

'Her', there was no need for Gaius to explain who 'her' referred to. While she was in no condition to express the anger she had for this woman, she also knew the danger she possessed. That dark power within her, if it would go unchecked, Muzét knew that it would only put Rieze Maxia and Elympios in danger. Her personal feelings had to be kept in check, especially with the war with Amilla still needing to be fought. Swallowing her pride, the new Lord of Spirits continued to hold her smile as best she could.

"…yes, I see…"

She was doing it again he noticed. The way she would try to hide it all with that smile of hers. The subject of Lady Julia was always difficult to speak of, for both himself and Muzét. He wanted to avoid it if at all possible; he knew that stress and unfavorable situations would only be detrimental to one's healing process and certainly he was doing nothing to aid her in this regard.

If he could, he would continue to watch over her himself without any rest. He would be there to aid her in every step of her rehabilitation, he would be there to provide her with every meal, he would be there to give her words of encouragement. But alas, he could do no such thing; again he reminded himself of his duties as king. If he were to oversee anything, it would be the development of the forces necessary to enter Glenwood and stop Amilla. Yet he also had to ensure that these forces did seem imposing enough that they would appear to invade Glenwood itself; he had to find a middle ground in order to form a collaborative effort to stop this new threat. He had much to think about should the worst case scenario arise, and yet… …and yet he couldn't help but think about the woman that was standing her before him.

"…you should get return to your quarters and rest," the king could only say. "We must reunite with the others by dawn as Milla stated in her message. I will need you to be at full strength so that we may bring our friends to the other continent."

"…very well…," Muzét could only sigh. "Since I am a guest here at the castle, perhaps I can actually catch up on my beauty sleep for a change…"

Turning her wheelchair around, the Lord of Spirits slowly began to cart herself back to her quarters. Her limbs seem to had grown shot after less than ten seconds however, the pace of her vehicle slowly grinding to a halt. It was just as Gaius implied; in her current state she could do little to stand against Amilla, or for that matter, even get herself out of the city. Accept it, she thought, accept the fact that she would have to wait in the sidelines for the time being.

Before she could contemplate on the situation for long however, she soon found her wheelchair suddenly moving again. Looking up, she found the monarch standing over her, pushing the device in her stead.

"Please, allow me," he simply said.

Again he proved her wrong. She really couldn't do anything in her current predicament. Yet as he pushed her wheelchair, she couldn't help but wonder. Was it okay to be wrong, just this once? This hallway before her was grand, perhaps as large as a street block in Elympios. Regardless of how long it was however, she knew that eventually they would reach their destination. Even if they were to eventually get to her room, the current Lord of Spirits could only sit back and enjoy this moment for the time being.

Though Muzét was enjoying this moment, she felt a strange sensation suddenly cascade over her for a mere second. She could not describe where it exactly came from or what it was, only that it was some sort of dark contempt. It felt like eyes piercing her very soul, hands suffocating her lungs and burning oil passing her veins. It was a malicious feeling, one she hoped she would never feel again.

"…he's mine…," the noblewoman seethed as she saw her fiancé walk the halls with the wheelchair bound woman. "Lord Gaius belongs to me!"

* * *

She was used to the sound of the village roosters crying at this hour, as well as the sounds of groaning villagers as they struggled to return to their daily lives. The smell of breakfast was something she always looked forward to, even before she discovered the joys of eating. She remembered the sounds of children running around minutes after, their laughter echoing deep into the mountains themselves. She recalled her loyal servant also greeting her every morning, presenting her with a new set of clothes for the day, leaving them at her shrine's doorstep before hurrying back to the village. This was a routine she had enjoyed daily for a majority of her life, but now, that routine was gone.

"…morning…," her husband greeted as the darkness from slumber peeled away.

"…Jude…"

It was strange awakening in her old shrine, it was almost waking in an alien world altogether. She felt restless, exhausted even, despite having had a full night's sleep. If she could have it her way, she would have remained conscious throughout the night and find a way to get a hold of Muzét's knife for herself so that she could travel to Glenwood. Her husband would naturally try to stop her, but she would find a way to ignore him and continue onward. Yet she did stop herself from doing this, reminded by the tiny kick that now pushed against her belly.

"Milla, are you okay?" the young researcher asked his wife as her face began to churn.

"…ugh…," his spouse groaned, only to hurry outside.

Despite waking to it nearly every day now for the last month, Jude was still concerned over Milla's morning sickness. Knowing the drill, the young researcher followed his wife outside, a bottle of water in hand for afterward. Placing the bottle a few feet away, one hand pulled his wife's hair slightly back as she excreted the remainder of her dinner from last night, the other hand rubbing her back in an attempt to ease the situation. He could never tell how long it was going to last; sometimes it would be for no more than a few seconds, in others, sometimes almost an hour. Today seemed to be their lucky day however, her vomiting soon coming to an end.

"Are you all right, Milla?" Jude asked. "Here, have some water."

"Thanks," the former Lord of Spirits said as she took the bottle from her husband.

"Are you sure you still want to go?" the voice of her elder sister interrupted.

Turning around, the married couple found their friends all standing before them, each of them ready to go as Milla had ordered the day before.

"You've already done so much for our world, Milla," Elize said, "and what you've gone through yesterday, as well as having to carry your baby, it might be better to just have us handle it this time."

"You should listen to her," Alvin added. "No good is going to come out of this if you're just going to be blinded by rage. If Ivar wasn't there yesterday, then-"

"I appreciate all of your concerns, but regardless of what you say, it is my duty to confront Amilla," the former Lord of Spirits interrupted as determined as ever. "As I said yesterday, this goes beyond simply being the former Maxwell, this is because we are both Milla. She must pay for her many crimes against humans and spirits alike, she must be elim-"

"So you're going to kill her, is that it?!" Elle exclaimed. "Milla was our friend ten years ago, she was one of us, she was family. Are we just going to forget that and treat like she's nothing more than our enemy?"

The party could only remain silent upon hearing Elle's words. She had brought up a good point; regardless of the events that had transpired recently, Amilla was once a comrade in arms, even fighting for a cause that was not her own. Even though she was not the Milla of this world, she was still a part of their group, she was still one of them. However, recent events had proven otherwise.

"Elle, I understand your point, but the Milla you know is dead," Jude said. "That woman has made it clear that she is the Lord of Time and Space. The way she destroyed Nia Khera, using Emeraude and the Splintered as her pawns, as well as killing Ivar, hasn't she already proven to us that she is just the Demon King now?"

"But-!"

"…I have to agree with Jude, Elle," Leia regretfully concurred. "The Milla we knew back then wouldn't have wanted to make other people suffer, she wouldn't use others for her own devices, and she wouldn't have killed if it could be avoided. Amilla isn't the Milla you knew back then, so please just-"

"Are you going to tell me to just accept it?!" the young cadet yelled. "There has to be a reason why she's doing these things! The Milla I knew-"

"I'm afraid 'knew' is the keyword in this conversation, Elle," it was Rowen's turn to speak now. "As everyone has said thus far, this is not the Milla we knew from ten years ago, even you know this. Even though she had her disagreements with Ivar ten years ago, I would never come to believe that she would have murdered him in the manner that she did."

"I can't believe I'm hearing any of this… Why can't any of you-?"

"I'm afraid we no longer have time to argue," Milla returned the party to the situation at hand. "Elle, if you cannot accept that Amilla Sekundes is no longer the Milla you knew from ten years ago, then you should stay here for your own sake. I'm not going to lie; our goal is to kill Amilla. If you cannot accept that, then I cannot welcome you in our endeavor. However, if you can accept that the Milla you knew no longer exists, then you are welcome to join our cause."

The young cadet was defeated upon hearing her friends' words. All of them had lost face in the Milla they knew ten years ago, the Milla that sacrificed herself so that the woman before them now could return to their world. Yet even if they all lost faith, she knew she simply couldn't lose hers so easily.

"…maybe the Milla I knew no longer exists, but at the same time, I want to be believe that a part of her still lives inside the Demon King…," the young agent said. "If she inherited her memories, then why not her heart as well? Somewhere, deep inside, I'm sure a piece of the Milla I knew is still there. I want to see for myself if she still exists, but if not, then I'll make her pay for what she's done to Nia Khera, to this world, to Ivar."

"Well met," the monarch could only nod at the young girl's sentiment.

"Elle, you know we can't guarantee that a part of the Milla you seek still exists in the Demon King," the young researcher said. "Are you sure you still want to come?"

"Like I said, I have to find out for myself," Elle reaffirmed her determination. "I have many things I need to find out for myself…"

"Then I suppose that settles it then," the current Lord of Spirits smiled. "Are you all ready?"

"Ready as we'll ever be," the editor replied for all her friends.

"I can't guarantee where you'll land will be safe," Muzét warned. "I don't even know if you will appear within the wilderness or a city. Even I have never set foot in Glenwood when the Schism was still in existence. All I know is that it is a land where the ability for humans to wield spirit artes has been long lost, much like Elympios. For that matter, their technology is primitive compared to ours, possibly on the same level as Rieze Maxia eleven years ago; devices like the GHS and guns could be seen as some sort of sorcery or witchcraft. If at all possible, it would be best to refrain from using these kinds of items as much as possible so that you may blend in with the population."

"…well, at least now I have a legit excuse if I miss a call or two during our little getaway," the businessman quipped.

"Is there anything else we should be aware of, Muzét?" the former butler questioned.

"I'm afraid this is all the knowledge I have," the current Maxwell could only shake her head. "What I know is limited at best and already I have told you everything that I know."

"Then let us be off!" Milla ordered. "Muzét, if you will."

Saying nothing further, the elder sibling removed her trademark knife from her trenchcoat's pocket. With a simply swish of her arm, a dark blue sphere suddenly formed in the direction of her cut, as if a hole had been opened within the fabric of reality itself.

"The portal will automatically close once you've all walked through," the older sister continued. "I'm afraid that once you've gone through, you won't be able to return home until either I've managed to pinpoint your location and made another portal or once Gaius and I find you on the other side."

"It should take me no more than one month to make the proper preparations," Gaius further explained. "Once I have amassed our forces, we shall enter Glenwood as well. Let us meet at the peak of the highest mountain in one month's time, whether you are able to stop Amilla or not within that amount of time. Should you not appear during that time, I'm afraid we will be forced to assume that you had failed in your task."

"We won't fail," the visitor from another world assured the king. "I'll see to it that we will succeed."

"Then good luck everyone…"

* * *

It was little more than a blink of an eye; they were expecting perhaps a pathway much like the Temporal Crossroads once they had entered the portal, but upon entering the dimensional gate, they suddenly found themselves in a foreign place none of them had ever seen.

Already it was night, possibly because they had just traveled across the world in a single second, the time difference between Rieze Maxia and Glenwood much greater than that found between their home and Elympios. The stars here were different, they were brighter in fact, the sky even having a slightly lighter shade of navy blue. The air itself seemed cleaner as well, free of any forms of smog or the smell of oil as it could normally be found in Elympios and now even a bit in Rieze Maxia.

"Where are we?" Leia questioned as she tried to survey their new surroundings.

"It appears we're on some sort of mountain," Rowen concluded, pointing to the ground's edge a few feet away.

It was just as Rowen said, they were all standing atop the flat peak of a mountaintop. It was similar to the Nia Khera Hallowmont at first glance, but upon looking down the mountain, they could find no signs of a village located directly at the base. If anything, it seemed like the closest civilizations looked to be quite a distance away, appearing as little more than specks of light in the vastness of the plains below. From what they could see, there was a river running close to the base of the mountain, with a short stone bridge built above it to connect two landmasses. Looking to the west, they saw the second speck of light; though it seemed farther, the light seemed brighter, having been reflected off what looked like a large body of water, possibly a lake or ocean.

"So this is Glenwood…," was all the young researcher could say. "It does remind me a little bit of Rieze Maxia eleven years ago before the Schism was dispelled."

"As fascinating as this all is, we need to reach civilization as soon as possible," Milla quickly got back on point. "Though we know what Amilla's goal is, we know nothing of these lands. We can get a better idea of where Amilla may be headed if-"

"Yeah, you really must not know anything about these lands if you're out here of all places in the middle of the night," an unfamiliar, sarcastic voice suddenly interrupted.

"Who's there?!"

Not willing to take any chances, everyone quickly drew their weapons, their attention turning toward the direction of the unknown speaker. From within the darkness, the sound of footsteps soon followed, the grips on their arms tightening as they grew louder. At any moment they were ready to attack, expecting that even if one were to reveal themselves, there may be more hiding in the black atmosphere. Yet their aggression quickly ceased as a single individual walked from out of the shadows, an innocent looking individual they did not expect to see in this kind of place at this kind of hour.

"Is this how you greet everyone that tries to add in their two cents to your conversations?" the blond child that emerged from the darkness questioned, her tone flat yet mocking. "Aren't you an uppity bunch of earthdwellers?"

"Is that a child?" Leia questioned as she saw the little girl standing before them.

This girl standing before them looked no older eight, perhaps twelve at most. Despite the apparently dangerous environment, she was wearing a sleeveless white dress with yellow-orange frills, a single glove with a green ribbon tied on her right wrist, boots that seemed too big for her feet, yellow-orange ribbons tied on her upper legs and ankles, as well as the back of her dress, and an umbrella. Her ocean blue eyes quickly reminded the party of the ocean, while her loose, shoulder-length blonde hair was as bright as a sunflower. Despite her apparently innocent appearance however, she seemed rather unnerved as she looked at the party; if anything, she actually seemed annoyed.

"Great, more idiots who can see me…," the girl groaned, turning her back on all of them as she opened her umbrella, despite the fact that it was not raining.

"Of course we can see you," Elle replied, already becoming annoyed by this girl's reactions. "Is there any reason why we shouldn't?"

"…there is a reason…," Sophie surprisingly answered in the girl's stead.

"Wait a minute," the blond child turned around again, her attention focusing on the visitor from another world. "Don't I know you from somewhere? …you were there on the Hexen Isle at the end of the Age of Chaos…"

"Sophie, do you know her?" Elize questioned.

"…I thought it was just a strange dream," the purple-haired girl replied. "A world filled with people I couldn't see at first, of people who could naturally manipulate the elements themselves and magically merge with others. But coming here, I see now that it wasn't just a dream."

"Sophie, what are you talking about?" it was the former Lord of Spirits' turn to inquire. "Who is she?"

"This girl…," she began to remember. "At first I couldn't see her, all I saw was a ball of light. Yet with time, my sight was able to manifest her current form and others similar to her. …your name…, it's Edna, right?"

"No, it's Gladys. Of course it's Edna," the girl before them replied with sarcasm yet again with her flat voice. "It's been, I dunno, a couple of centuries, hasn't it, Sophie Lhant?"

* * *

_Skit: When Milla Met Edna_

Jude: What kind of parents would leave a little girl like this out in the middle of nowhere?

Milla: Yes, it certainly is disturbing…

Edna: Uh, excuse me, I'm not exactly a little girl here…

Milla: Surely you must be mistaken because you certainly don't look like an adult. Just how old are you anyway, young lady?

Edna: (sarcastic) Old enough to be your grandmother a hundred times over and then some.

Milla: …I'm not understanding you… Jude, are all children this difficult when it comes to their age?

Edna: (angrily) I told you, I'm not a-!

Jude: Milla, in times like this, you should treat kids as if they're adults too. It's really insulting if you demean them through their age, so it's better to just play along and acknowledge them as if they were your equal.

Milla: Treat them as if they were adults too… Hm… Oh, I get it! (smiles and pats Edna on the head) Yes, I see, you're a big girl, aren't you? Maybe you'll be as big as me one day!

Edna: (fuming) Big as you, just what are you implying?! I keep telling you that I'm much older than you, old enough that if I was as big as you, they'd be sagging down to me knees and dragging against the ground!

Jude: (quickly butts in) Whoa, hang on! Edna, Milla wasn't implying anything about your, ahem, womanly features. She was just-!

Milla: Edna, I'm afraid being a woman is not as easy as it seems. For example, every month, there is a time when a woman-

Edna: Ugh, I've known all about that stuff long before you were already born! I swear, just when you think you've come across the dumbest earthdwellers, you always find those that are just out of this world… (walks away)

Milla and Jude: …

Milla: …hm, maybe she is older than we originally thought…

Jude: (sighs) You think?

Milla: No, I am most certain of it. Speaking from experience, this is a time in a girl's life when we need to be understanding and give her the room she needs when she requests it. Perhaps I should go in more detail about this time of the month with her when she is more willing to listen.

* * *

**Author's Note:** And with that, the first chapter of Act 3 comes to a close. We've got a quite bit of ground to cover after doing a bit of research, so let's get to it.

I thought I should just have a quick rehash chapter of sorts before I had the party come to Glenwood. For that matter, I didn't think it'd make sense for the party to go to Glenwood if they didn't have a more clear picture as to why Amilla went, so I had to have Milla discover that she was after Flamberge.

The scene with Elle and Lara was something I wanted to implement for a long time; I always wondered in the epilogue for the True Ending of _Tales of Xillia 2_ if Elle ever met the Prime Dimension version of her mother. I wondered how this kind of scene would play out for such a long time, but I figured Elle would probably either never tell Lara of her true identity if they did meet, or the two would never meet in general. I thought this scene would also be necessary before Elle confronts Symonne in a rematch (though I'm afraid this rematch won't be for a while).

Regarding Edna, I figured she'd probably be the best candidate of which of the _Tales of Zestiria_ cast they should meet first. As far as why her hair was described as being shoulder length and not having her side ponytail, it goes back to the events of my one-shot fic, _Because_. Readers may recall in that story that Edna gave her hair ribbon to Mikleo as a loving memento of her which she forced him to accept (this was also my way of explaining why Mikleo has tied long hair in the second _Tales of Zestiria _epilogue; as far as where Mikleo is now, I'm afraid that will have to wait for a later chapter). Taking this into consideration, I can say (for the sake of this story only) the events of _Tales of Zesteria_ occurred hundreds of years before the events of _Tales of Xillia_.

I'm sure some readers might now be saying "that's not right, the worlds of _Tales of Xillia_ and _Tales of Zestiria_ are separate". In my defense, I did find that there is no official information in _Tales of Xillia_ of what actually exists to the west of Rieze Maxia and I could not locate an actual world map for _Tales of Zestiria_ other than a map of Glenwood. Moreover, the official timeline of _Tales of Xillia 2_ lists that the current year for Elympios is 4305 and 2294 in Rieze Maxia (so in terms of this story, the years are 4315 and 2304 respectively). I did some research on the official timeline for _Tales of Zestiria_ (which I found on kisechuu's tumblr page) and found out that their first recorded era is the "Ancient Era", which occurred more than 3,000 years ago, in which legends state that humans and seraphim co-existed at the same time.

I want to believe that the Glenwood citizens of the "Ancient Era" would consider Great Spirits as the equivalent of "seraphim", but never considered the existence of lesser spirits as they could not perceive them (even Rieze Maxians cannot see lesser spirits, which are used in spirit artes). Taking this into consideration, the "Ancient Era" may be interpreted as a time before Maxwell took everyone in the world with mana lobes to Rieze Maxia, a time when Great Spirits/seraphim could still be seen by all. I would further like to believe that Glenwood did not share technology with Elympios during that era, but Maxwell still took its people with mana lobes when Rieze Maxia was created, fearing Glenwood would also walk down the same path as Elympios. (Although it seems like he didn't take all of them considering you have a character like Magilou in _Tales of Berseria_ (I have to give credit to kirvee from the Taleslations tumblr page for pointing this out in a recent post she made).)

I could go on a bit longer on my theory (especially considering the other eras that are mentioned in the _Tales of Zestiria_ timeline, not to mention some of _Tales of Xillia_'s "early years" aren't given dates, so one game's era may have lasted longer than the other's), but I'm afraid it will become even more long-winded that it would take many more pages to go into this. However, if you're interested in discussing/debating this theory with me, please feel free to PM me about it from my Fanfiction account (please don't leave a review discussing/defending your stance, I'd rather a civilized discussion about this). But then again, this is just fan fiction anyway; I'm just trying to use as much canon material as possible to make sense of a lot of this story's events. If my _Tales of Xillia_ and _Tales of Zestiria_ theory falls apart due to other canon material I'm not aware of at this time, I have another way of explaining how the _Tales of Xillia _cast were able to travel to Glenwood that doesn't involve using these timelines.

Speaking of crossing over of games, with Sophie's guest appearance in _Tales of Zestira_, I thought she could act as a sort of "middle man" between the two parties; I made Sophie referring to her encounter with Edna and the others as a dream because I read somewhere that the Sophie encountered in _Tales of Zestiria_ came from the timeframe between the main game of _Tales of Graces F_ and the Future Arc. As Sophie doesn't mention anything about the _Tales of Zestiria _world in the Future Arc (though this is most likely because _Tales of Zestiria_ wasn't made yet at the time and the fact that it would just seem out of place), I figured she probably just thought of her adventure in the Hexen Isle as a dream.

Anyway, I think I've said more than enough for now (this has got to be the longest author's note I've written so far, hopefully I don't go overboard again). In any case, thanks again to everyone for reading, I hope you've all enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I have writing it. Please feel free to leave me a review, all constructive criticism is welcome. If want to talk about my theory regarding the _Tales of Xillia _and _Tales of Zestiria_ games taking place on the same world, please send me a PM on my Fanfiction account; I would be happy to discuss it with you in detail.

Thanks again for reading everyone. I hope to see you all in the next chapter!


	27. The Forgotten Continent

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! Welcome to Chapter 26 of _End of an Era_! In this chapter, Milla and friends' quest to go after Amilla has begun, but are they are prepared to face the monsters of this continent known as 'hellions'; even more important, can they continue to put up with Edna's constant insults and sarcasm? Find out this and more in this chapter of _End of an Era_!

I'm afraid it took a while to write this chapter because originally there was more content I was going to include, but upon re-reading the chapter, I realized that I would be giving too much away in the plot if I were to include a certain scene. As such, this content was removed and will be edited to fit in a later chapter.

Unfortunately this chapter's a bit slow like the last chapter; I wanted to get a few more details out of the way before we jump into the action again (though there will be a bit of action in this one), but I'm hoping to quicken the pace a bit after this chapter, along with jumping back into more drama.

Not sure what else to say at the moment, so let's return to the story!

* * *

Chapter 26: The Forgotten Continent

Centuries? Did they just hear that right? This girl before them, Edna, she said that it had been centuries since she and Sophie had met. True she looked to be no more than a child, but then again, the same could be said as Sophie. Still, there was something different about Edna compared to the visitor from another world, an aura that almost reminded Milla of the Four.

"Well I guess it shouldn't come as a surprise that we encounter someone else who seems to have found the fountain of youth," Leia tried to break the silence.

"Was that your attempt at being funny?" Edna questioned, her tone as dry as always. "If you were a comedian, I'm sure your career would be washed up."

"Ha ha, that was hilarious!" the plush cackled.

"And I'm not sure what this toy is, but I just have the slightest urge to curl him up into a ball and play a game of croquet with him down the mountain," the child-like woman turned to Teepo next.

"So if it's safe to assume you're not human, then if you don't mind me asking, what are you?" Elize questioned.

"Yes I do mind you asking, and no, I'm not going to answer."

"Well you're awfully rude!" Teepo retorted.

"…back then, I think they called you and your friends 'seraphim'," Sophie began to recall. "…seraphim…"

"Like that weird girl that created those illusions?!" Elle's words quickly caught the earth seraph's attention.

"What's that, you know that baton twirling goth girl?" Edna tried to ask, only to find the young cadet drawing the mismatched colored blades on her belt.

"Elle, what are you doing?!" Jude questioned.

"Those are Ivar's swords…," Milla quickly recognized the weapons. "Elle, why-?"

"She's one of them!" the young agent continued. "She was probably getting ready to spring a trap on us."

"Elle, please stop," Rowen tried to amend the situation. "We can't assume that because Miss Edna is a seraph that she is in league with Symonne."

"But we also can't deny that she might be working with her!" the last descendent of Kresnik continued, refusing to back down.

"Don't associate me with Little Miss Dark and Brooding," the earth's seraph's eyes began to glare. "She and I do go way back, but it wasn't anything buddy-buddy back then and it sure as heck isn't going to be flowers and chocolates if I ever see her again."

"Don't think you can fool me!"

"That's enough, both of you!" the editor quickly got in the way of the two. "Elle, even though Edna's a seraph, she's trying to assure us that she's not with Symonne. Just because they're both seraphim doesn't mean they're on the same side. In fact, we don't even know what seraphim are."

"Jeez, since you've all made quite a bit of noise just now, you're about to find out," Edna groaned.

Before anyone could speak another, a blunt whistle suddenly began screeching in their ears, aiming toward the young recruit. At the last second, Elle managed to roll away from the source of the wind, narrowly avoiding what seemed like a cudgel that struck the ground where she once stood. Turning to the source, Elle turned to the owner of the club-like device, finding three creatures she had never seen before.

These monsters before them were not like anything found in either Elympios or Rieze Maxia. They were almost like humans, but with skin colored between the hues of green and brown. Their bodies lacked any kind of hair whatsoever, their ears somewhat pointed and lower canines pronounced almost like fangs, pointing upward. Each of them were certainly taller than any human they had ever encountered, massive almost like Efreet, but lacking any of the grace of the Great Spirit. These creatures were more like brutes, fiends that thought only of destroying with little regard for anything else, even with the initial creature removing its club from the earth without caring that part of it broke off into the mountain as it did so.

"What the heck are they?!" Elle exclaimed at the sight of the creature.

"Orc Warriors," Edna explained. "Big, fat, stupid and ugly, all the qualities in a man I don't look for. I wasn't really in the mood, but I guess I should do this…"

"Everyone, get ready!" Sophie warned as the creature rapidly approached.

Despite Muzét's advice regarding this continent's technology, Alvin quickly fired off three shots from his pistol at the closest creature. A shot to the stomach, chest and head, it should have been enough to fell any monster no matter their size, but to his shock, the creature still moved. Caring little for the ineffectiveness of their comrade's attack, Milla and Jude quickly sprang forward, both of them charging in unison. The creature quickly saw through their charge however, slamming its weapon into the ground in the center of both of them, causing them to scatter, the former Lord of Spirits flipping over the monster before charging again, charging forward in sync with her husband as they chanted their linked arte's name.

"Twin Lance!"

Their attack did not stop there however, the two of them concentrating their mana thereafter, manifesting it into a single dark orb that pulled at the beast and crushing it within.

"Judgment Gate!"

Despite their efforts however, the creature still lived, swinging its weapon outward as the attack's effects wore off. It was no doubt injured, but still standing and moving with little change in its movements.

"How is it still standing?!" Elize exclaimed.

"What kind of monsters are they?!" Teepo quivered.

"They're hellions," Edna calmly replied. "They're not something most ordinary humans can hope to defeat, much less destroy. It's better if you leave things to me."

A mana-infused circle suddenly began to appear beneath the earth seraph now, the ground to the immediate right and left of the Orc Warrior suddenly coming upward and smashing the creature in between. Just like that, the one beast was destroyed, the remaining two now charging at the party.

"Take this!" the former conductor quickly threw a knife at one of the beasts.

The knife had met its target, embedding in one of the Orc Warriors' knees. Following up on the elder man's attack, the visitor from another world quickly sprang forward, jumping straight at the creature with both legs leading her leap, striking in subsequent kicks.

"Dragon Dash!" Sophie chanted the name of her arte.

Despite her best efforts, the attack did little more than annoy the beast, its club quickly being swung at the purple-haired girl in retaliation. Raising her arms up at the last second, her gauntlets barely blocked the blunt strike, but the force behind it was still enough to knock her backward and onto the ground. The hellion then turned its focus on her as she struggled back to her feet, only to realize too late that the attack a mere distraction so that the young teacher could unleash her own attack.

"Open a covenant of darkness…" Elize chanted. "Ignite Terror!"

In the blink of an eye, a circle of dark violet mana opened before the teacher, a stream of dark energy quickly springing forth and engulfing the entire Orc Warrior within the blast. Even as the arte began to eat away at the hellion, it continued to move, despite its pace exponentially decreasing with every second. Seeing the beast still moving, the magician concentrated even more of her power into her attack, the beam increasing in width and ferocity while straining the caster's strength.

"Elize, stop!" her plush tried to warn her. "You're going beyond your limits!"

"Just a little more…," she ignored the puppet's warning. "…a little more…"

Using the last of her strength, the beam suddenly turned into a small explosion, swallowing the hellion within, turning it into nothingness. With the creature now gone, Elize found herself falling to the floor, her arms barely able to catch her fall. She had used up more strength than she wanted to admit, but unfortunately she had forgotten about the final hellion that remained. The creature was now approaching her, but she found no strength to even stand.

"Elize!"

It was Elle's turn now, charging at the creature as quickly as she could. Seeing its size, the agent charged at the Orc Warrior with her sledgehammer, throwing the weapon at the hellion as she drew closer.

"Hammer Toss!" she chanted her arte's name.

The hammer had struck the fiend in the skull just as she aimed, but it seemed like it did little more than bounce off of it as it returned to her. Upon catching the weapon, she then switched to the handguns in her belt, quickly firing at the creature. Again it seemed like nothing was working as she shot at the beast, the bullets seemingly doing nothing, even as she drew closer.

"Elle, watch out!" Leia warned as the monster readied its club again.

"Link up!" Alvin chanted, his Allium Orb syncing with his girlfriend's.

With their thoughts now one, the two them quickly joined hands, pushing all of their weight into a single direction as they spun toward their remaining foe. Their weapons then stretched outward as they spun, slashing and smashing the monster almost simultaneously in the same instant, knocking the fiend to the ground from the force alone.

"Spinning Thunder!" the two chanted their linked arte's name thereafter.

"Did that do it?" Leia questioned after the beast had fallen.

Yet much to their shock, the monster still lived, returning to its feet despite its injuries. This Orc Warrior was certainly more resilient than any other creature they had encountered from their homeland. It should have been no different than any other beast they encountered in Rieze Maxia or Elympios, but the more they fought, the more they felt its aura.

Anger, rage, the intent to kill, it was becoming more and more powerful as they fought these creatures. This was more than a simple animal trying to hunt for food or defend its home, this was malice, the very definition of evil. For Milla, it was becoming more and more suffocating the longer this battle progressed.

"Why won't it die?!" Elle exclaimed.

"This aura…," Milla began to recognize the black shadow that barely began to form around the creature. "It's the same as the one Lady Julia had one month ago, but much weaker…"

"In other words, if we don't kill it quickly, whatever it's spreading will infect us too," Jude remembered.

"Didn't I tell you to leave this to me?" the earth seraph interrupted with a sigh. "Now stay down!" she stomped the ground with a single step.

In a single second, a pillar suddenly sprung upward from beneath the ground the hellion stood, launching it upward into the sky. Despite being airborne, the creature quickly fell back toward the rock that formed, the seraph now aiming her open umbrella at the pillar with another boulder forming at its tip.

"Terra Mine!"

The rock on her umbrella fired forward now, obliterating the pillar that was created, shattering it and everything around it into little more than dust. The creature was nowhere to be found thereafter, but it was safe to assume at that point that it was certainly destroyed.

"Yay. Another empty victory," Edna said, her tone as monotone as ever.

An empty victory? It surprised everyone how the earth seraph could simply fight this battle as if it were nothing. To think someone who looks relatively defenseless was so easily able to defeat two of their foes with ease was nothing short of amazing, especially something that had a dark power similar to Lady Julia.

"That was amazing," Elize tried to compliment the young-looking girl. "How were you able to defeat them so easily?"

"Like I said, hellions aren't something most humans are able to destroy so easily, not without the power of purification the Shepherds wield," the seraph explained.

"Shepherds?" the word caught Milla's interest. "What exactly is a 'Shepherd'? My village mentioned them in some of the Old Tales of the Celestial Record, but they were never able to make sense of it."

"You seriously don't know?" Edna groaned. "They're the ones who can see and bond with the seraphim in order to combat malevolence using the power of purification. I thought even the most backwater villages on Glenwood knew that."

"…well we're not exactly from Glenwood…," Jude hesitantly said.

"…I suppose I should have figured that, why else are you all using seraphic artes?" she observed from the fight just now. "For that matter, other humans couldn't even put up a fight against Orc Warriors like how you guys did, even if they are at the bottom of the barrel."

"Wait, those things are 'the bottom of the barrel'?!" Elle exclaimed.

"You're lucky hellions don't run around as rampant as they did during the Age of Chaos," the seraph continued to act in a nonchalant manner.

"Sorry, but you've lost us," Elize said, trying to make sense of Edna's brief explanations. "As Jude said, we're not from Glenwood. Would you mind explaining things in detail?"

"What am I, a tour guide?" Edna groaned. "…fine, I might as well indulge your petty little minds."

"I think we should hold this conversation somewhere safer," Milla proposed. "Is there a village nearby?"

"I'm guessing you want me to take you there too?" the seraph questioned. "Aren't there such things as labor laws where you come from? …Marlind's down the mountain, across the bridge. If you're fast enough, we should be able to arrive sometime in the afternoon."

"Sometime in the afternoon?!" Elle exclaimed. "…guess we better get moving then…"

"Guess that settles it, Squirt!" Alvin said, patting the blond child on the head. "Looks like you've just been made our unofficial tour guide of Glenwood."

"Don't touch me!"

In a single punch, the former mercenary suddenly flew backward, barely stopping over the edge of the mountain. It should have shocked the entire party to no end at first to find someone as frail looking to strike Alvin backward in such a manner, but seeing how they had gotten to know Sophie over the last two months or so, it wasn't all that much of a surprise.

"What the?!" Leia could only stand in shock as her boyfriend struggled back to his feet.

"Since you're so adamant in me being your tour guide, just know that I've pulled out all the stops," the child said, propping up her umbrella again as she began to walk the path down the mountain. "Hope you all like the sound of my voice because you're going to hear it until we reach the very bottom of this mountain. So where to start… This continent is under the blessing of Maotelus, but before that, you had the War of the Turtlez. Then there was also the Age of….," the 'guide' narrated as she began to make her way down the mountain.

"…she packs a punch and she gives long, disjointed lectures," Alvin groaned. "Almost like someone else we all know…," he quipped, turning to a certain editor in the party.

"Ha ha, real funny…," Leia rolled her eyes. "At least I didn't get floored by a little girl just now."

"Ouch, love really does hurt," Teepo added.

"I guess we should follow her then," Elize suggested, returning back to the subject at hand.

"I agree, we should," Rowen nodded.

* * *

For the last two days, he continued keep his distance, so much that they were little more than specks in his eyes. Using the trees, surrounding rocks, and even the uncut grass as covered, he continued to trail them as if he were invisible. He could hear their voices in the wind as if he were standing next to them, though what was spoken was of little worth. Yet he knew he had to follow; it had been hundreds of years since Symonne had made an appearance in Glenwood, and now upon her return, she had brought several suspicious individuals with her.

At least the women in the group were quite the lookers he thought, each with their own charms. The green-haired one had a certain grace to her, an air of intelligence and maturity that matched her ethereal-like beauty. The redhead also caught his eye; the whole black and white scheme would scare just about anybody at first glance, but his eyes continued to hug her curves and the cleavage they adorned. And then of course there was the blond; she seemed to have a 'I'm better than you all' attitude, the type of woman he wouldn't mind blowing him off or insulting him.

Maybe he had gotten too close though, because the next thing he heard them speak certainly got his attention.

"Is something the matter, Lord Sekundes?" the dark seraph questioned, noticing her master had fallen slightly behind the others.

"…we're being followed…," she replied as silently as she could.

"What? By who?" the silver-haired youth in the party exclaimed as he readied his rifle.

"Young Master, calm down," the green-haired woman urged.

"You've felt it too since we've arrived," the man in blue said. "It was hard for me to detect as well, almost as if their presence was the wind itself…"

"So there's a rat in hiding…," the floating doll spoke.

"I suppose it's that time to exterminate it?" the Lolita-dressed woman questioned her superiors.

"We've barely been here a day and already I have a stalker," their leader sighed. "Sometimes I just hate being popular…"

"…guess there's no reason for me to play the awkward wall flower then," the wind seraph sighed, standing up from the tall grass now. "Hey there, Gorgeous, how 'bout you and me rearrange the alphabet and put 'u' and 'i' together?"

"Seriously, was that supposed to be a pick up line?" the Lord of Time and Space shrugged. "How about we rearrange the alphabet back to how it was, with an emphasis on the order of 'n' and 'o' with several exclamation marks added to it!"

"Ouch, feisty, but English was never my specialty," the man continued. "I think my subjects were more of anatomy and biology."

The man was a total creep, but even just by conversing with him, the Demon King could sense something was different about this man. If he were just some ordinary pervert, he wouldn't have been able to conceal himself for this long, much less continue to pursue them since their arrival. His lack of clothing didn't just seem to be for show either; his toned body seemed to lack any fat or even scars whatsoever.

From his dark eyes, she could see the maelstrom that hid beneath his arrogant demeanor, a lust for battle that was as great as his libido. Yet this thirst for a fight was also kept in check she noticed; he may have seemed like a brute, but he was no mere berserker. He was a man with purpose, a man with a strong drive and a destination in mind, despite how many detours he had taken in life. Whoever he was, he was not someone to be taken lightly and not easily swayed from his goals.

"Still kneeling before the skirts of the Shepherd, Zaveid?" the dark seraph taunted the man before them.

"And you're just as bright and cheery as ever," their stalker quipped, his demeanor slowly changing before each of them. "So are you supposed to be serving the new Lord of Calamity now? I have to admit that at least this incarnation is much better looker than-"

"I serve a much higher purpose than what Lord Heldalf could have provided me," Symonne quickly interrupted, her voice filled with pride. "This era that continues to stagnate and plague this world, the divine intervention of Lord Amilla Sekundes shall end its course once and for all. Glenwood, Rieze Maxia, Elympios and every land in between and beyond, all shall fall prey to the end of times as we know it!"

"…that doesn't sound any different than the crap you spat a few hundred years ago during the Age of Chaos…," Zaveid sighed with the tip of his hat.

"Arrogant bastard!" the Splintered leader spat, infuriated by the wind seraph's behavior. "We'll strike you down where you stand!"

"Calm down, 'young master'," the Lord of Monsters ordered in a somewhat mocking tone. "Don't you realize this man is one of the seraphim like Symonne. He is not to be underestimated. Actually you probably can't sense it; you don't have a mana lobe after all…"

"Was that supposed to be an insult?!"

"Young master, stay focused," Kaon ordered, keeping her cool as she drew her staff.

"Six against one, I like these odds," their opponent said as he licked his lips.

Before he could take a single step, Zaveid felt another change in the wind. As if coming from nowhere, a hazel-haired boy suddenly appeared before him. This boy was adorned in what looked like metal and black cloth underneath. He simply stood there with his eyes shut, his face completely free of any emotion whatsoever. The wind seraph couldn't make heads or tails what this kid was doing here, not sensing any form of malevolence, anger, or any form of hostility whatsoever.

"Hey, Pipsqueak, you mind moving out of the way?" he questioned the young boy.

In the blink of an eye, the boy seemed to disappear before his eyes, only to suddenly reappear before him. At the last moment, Zaveid was able to bring his arms upward, blocking the incoming punch with his forearms. Thinking he had blocked the initial attack, he then tried to retaliate, swinging one of his pendulums in the same direction as the metallic child. Again he struck the air itself, his target seemingly vanishing again. Before he could contemplate what was going on, he felt the swiftness of the atmosphere suddenly grinding to a halt and his body suddenly being pulled to the side. Turning to the source of the disturbance, he found his opponent having grabbed onto one of his pendulums and using it as a sort of lever, his body quickly turning into a spin.

Zaveid could do nothing as the velocity of the wind up increased with every second, only for the air to cut against him once his opponent had released his grasp on his weapon. Using the element of wind to his advantage, the seraph manipulated the atmosphere to slow down his descent into a gentle glide, repositioning him so that his feet could flatly touch the ground. It was then that his opponent appeared before him, this time making no effort to attack from behind or to his side. Swinging his arms outward, several pieces of metal suddenly flung outward from the metallic boy's hands, the wind seraph unable to anything as each of the steel shards met with his flesh the moment he touched the ground.

"Damn…," Zaveid could only curse, his body already kneeling to the earth. "The pipsqueak's got some skill. You got something goin' for ya, Kid, but-!"

A sharp pain suddenly erupted through his shoulder now. While he was focused on the metallic boy that initially attacked, he failed to notice the razor-like ring that was thrown at him, cutting just above his arm. Immediately he turned to the source of the projectile, finding the Lolita-dressed magician missing one of her ring-like bracelets on her wrists. The rest of the metallic boy's party was also arming themselves now, brandishing their weapons as they began to approach him.

"I know I said I like the odds of six against one, but come on!" the wind seraph exclaimed. "Now this is seven against one!"

"You certainly are annoying!" the magician's doll commented as the chakram returned to her owner's possession.

"Symonne," the Demon King and several of her comrades began to walk away. "I'm gonna leave this pig to you; I wouldn't want to spoil your little reunion."

"Very well," the illusionist could only nod as her superior and the others walked away.

"Aw, isn't this sweet, your master gave us some alone time together," the wind seraph quipped.

"Silence! Do you see where you stand?" the dark seraph said a matter-of-factly. "Without the rest of your company, your act is nothing more than an ill-placed distraction. The date of your final performance is long past, leave this stage forever more!"

The wind seraph could only scoff at his old foe's words; she always had a flare for being overly dramatic , but in the end, she was nothing more than a childish brat once she realized her play time was over. Just wear her down like he and his friends did so many years ago, wear her down until she breaks again.

Of course that would be easier said than done. He himself talked a big game as well, thinking he could take out six of them, but he was far from the truth. Even back then during his adventures during the Age of Chaos, it took the combined efforts of the Shepherd, his Squire and the other three seraphim to subdue the dark seraph, despite the fact that her power was being limited by malevolence at that time. Without malevolence to hold her back or his comrades, the odds were certainly stacked against him, but there was no way he could back down. He had a promise to keep, a silent vow he made when a certain Shepherd sacrificed himself to bring out the world that exists now, a promise that he was forced to fulfill once again.

"A date huh?" the wind seraph stood once more. "Sure babe, let's paint the town red. Come on, I'll take you out on the time of your life. It's my time to leave the stage, right, so how about we go out with style? How 'bout it, Toots, ready for dirty dancin'?!"

* * *

Something felt off, something was definitely right. At first she thought it was just the way these people dressed when she first met them, but then their complete lack of knowledge in even the most basic Glenwood geography and even history raised even more red flags. Even her 'crash course' of history seemed brand new to them, each of them hanging onto her every word as she lectured the entire twelve hours they traveled down to Marlind.

Even stranger was the way almost each of them were able to wield seraphic artes; it's true in the past that there were humans in history who were able to wield such power, but it often lead to undesirable results, causing them pain and discomfort, altering their physical appearance and gradually turning them into hellions. Yet the way they seemed to wield this power seemed…natural, almost as if they were seraphim themselves.

And then there was the fact that they were able to fight hellions themselves. Though they had great difficulty in doing so, they were able to actually defeat one of the Orc Warriors themselves, something most humans, even the most hardened soldiers, would have had difficulty in doing so. It was obvious that none of them possessed the power of the purification, but those orbs they possessed were not something she had ever seen or heard of before.

There were a lot of questions Edna wanted to ask these strangers, like who were they exactly and where did they come from? Yet she stopped herself from asking for now; yammering about like some little kid would be too much like 'him', something she wanted to avoid if at all possible. However there was one question she just had to ask, one that had been bugging her ever since they arrived at the inn.

"Seriously, where do you pack all that?" she questioned the blond woman with pink eyes as she wolfed down her fifth serving of pork and potatoes.

"Sorry Edna, you'll have to excuse Milla," her husband replied for her. "She's been eating for two for the last two months."

"Even if she wasn't eating for two, I'm sure she'd still be eating the same portions regardless," the former mercenary remarked.

"Innkeeper, another serving please!" the former Lord of Spirits requested, holding up her empty plate for all to see.

"Jeez, ever hear of chewing?" the earth seraph asked as the inn keeper placed another full order before the former Maxwell. "You eat like a pig."

"I'd say more of a duck," Teepo added on Elize's (unwilling) behalf. "She just seems to swallow whatever goes in her mouth."

"Teepo!" the young teacher quickly shut the plush's mouth.

"…that didn't sound right on so many levels…," Elle remarked.

"So Edna, why don't you tell us about yourself?" Leia tried to change the subject. "You said the Rayfalke Spiritcrest was your home, but I didn't see a house the entire time we were there."

Great, now these weirdos were trying to get to know her. Edna thought maybe it shouldn't have come as a surprise after her long history lesson (to which only one other person was able to keep up with in the past), they'd want to hear something less brain-wracking. But then again, if she wanted to, she could just make up a bunch of random stuff and they'd still believe her. Unfortunately she 'didn't seem to have the brain power' to make up a random tale as the earth seraph put it. Might as well go with the truth she figured.

"I guess it's more accurate to say Rayfalke Spiritcrest was my home," she replied despite her best efforts to come up with a grandiose, off-the-wall story about herself. "Every year, I visit my brother at its peak."

"So your brother still resides there?" Rowen questioned. "I truly hope we didn't impose when we asked you to bring us to this village."

"…my brother, Eizen, is dead…," the child answered after a moment of hesitation. "You were by his grave when I found all of you."

"Our apologies, I didn't mean to upset you," the former butler apologized for his question.

"It's fine," Edna could only shake her head. "I no longer keep track of how long he's been gone."

"So then do you have any other family?" Sophie inquired, remembering the others she was with long ago. "What happened to the others you were with when we last met?"

A bittersweet taste filled Edna's mouth upon the mentioning of her former traveling compatriots. The memories of her seraphim brethren were not things she liked to dwell on lately, especially considering a certain water seraph. The very thought of him agitated her, their last exchange harsh and hurtful. Yet she had to cast aside these emotions as best as she could, the memory of their vows even more fresh than the last words they spoke to one another.

"…I haven't seen Lailah and Zaveid for some time now," the earth seraph replied. "But as far as Meebo goes, well, it's complicated."

"Who's Meebo?" the former Lord of Spirits questioned after finishing her latest helping.

"My dummy for a husband," Edna flatly replied.

"Wait, you're married?!" Teepo exclaimed. "But you look so young! Elize is so jelly of you right now…"

"Teepo, stop saying such embarrassing things!" her plush's confession made the young teacher blush.

"Is it really that much of a surprise?" the earth seraph asked.

"…actually, maybe not…," Elize said, her eyes taking a quick glance at Sophie.

"Appearances can be deceiving," the visitor from another world added.

"So then was it your husband who left you here?" Leia questioned. "The guy sounds like a real jerk for leaving his wife out in the middle of the mountains!"

"Not that it's any of your business, but he didn't leave me out here; we had a bit of an argument a while back and it just happened to be time to visit my brother," the blond seraph explained. "Even after all these years, that dummy still gets a hard on whenever it comes to his archaeological digs. Seriously, if he wants to learn so much about bones and murals, I thought I gave him a few lessons he-"

"Whoa, whoa!" the young cadet quickly interrupted. "I think we've heard enough!"

"So then is it safe to assume that you and your husband fought over him taking his job a little too seriously?" Elize questioned.

"Yup, sure sounds like a couple we know all too well," the puppet turned to a certain young researcher and former Lord of Spirits.

"Can we talk about something else already?" the earth seraph exasperated. "There's been something that's been bugging me about you people. Just who are all of you? You say you're not from Glenwood, but just where are you from exactly? The way you all use seraphic artes isn't anything people here can do either; using them always causes some kind of strain on humans, but it doesn't seem to do that to any of you. For that matter, the way you were able to defeat a hellion without the power of purification. Just who, or what, are all of you; you all come from another world too like Sophie?"

Each of her new 'comrades' fell silent upon hearing her question. She didn't expect them to answer right away, but it still irked the earth seraph that none of them were willing to speak. They seemed stronger than normal humans, but at the same time, they didn't seem like they were trying to make themselves a threat. It was only fair she thought, she answered their questions and guided to this village, the least they could do was at least tell her who they were and what they were doing in Glenwood.

"…we may as well be worlds apart," Milla was the first one to speak amongst her friends. "In fact, where we come from, our two continents have not been in contact with each other for so long that we have forgotten the existence of the other."

"That your fancy way of saying you're from a forgotten civilization?" the earth seraph responded with her usual sarcasm.

"…something like that," her spouse was the next to answer. "It's actually a long story…"

* * *

Weak, without his friends, he was just a feeble, weak fool who could hardly stand on his own legs. The heaving of his breath, the way his taut limbs began to succumb to fatigue, it was quite a sight to behold, and yet, she could only find herself disgusted by the one imperfection that was before her. Those eyes, those eyes that were still filled with determination, the way they glared despite the losing battle he was fighting, it irked Symonne to no end.

"You're as tenacious as ever," the dark seraph grit her teeth.

"Why thank you," Zaveid sarcastically replied. "Of course, if I were in your shoes or anyone else, I'd wanna piece of me too."

The way he continued to jest was tugging at her nerves again. It was just like back then during the Age of Chaos, that cocksure smile and his self-absorbed nature annoyed her to no end. How she wanted to rip him into shreds, wring his very soul until there was nothing to send to the afterlife, but her vow from so long ago prevented her from doing so. If she couldn't kill him, there were other ways that she could vent her frustration.

"Is that so?" the dark seraph questioned. "Unfortunately I don't just want a piece, I want the whole thing!"

Her dark pupils turned to his eyes, images of past regrets and sins becoming clear as if they were her own. She saw his disappointments, his anger, his tears, she had seen every aspect of himself that he always tried so hard to hide behind his boastful façade. She was prepared to amplify these emotions, to twist and contort them into reality, but to her dismay, fate had something else in store.

A spear suddenly appeared before the wind seraph, landing just in front of him and impaling itself on the ground. The moment after the blade of the polearm dug into the ground, the earth itself suddenly began to explode upward, creating several pieces of sharpened earth. Soon after, the masts of rock suddenly burst outward, exploding with a large gust of wind that blew Symonne backward.

The particles from the exploding rock had weakened her vision, but there was still enough clarity for her to see two figures suddenly appearing before her injured opponent. At first she couldn't make comprehend who these individuals were that came to the wind seraph's rescue, but the realization of their identities had come too late. The moment one of the figures removed the lance from the ground, the earth again sprung upward, shielding their true forms and the injured seraph from Symonne's eyes. Just like before, the column exploded from a gust of air, this time revealing nothing the moment the dust settled once again.

The illusionist couldn't help but glare at the last place she saw her target, her fingers clutching her wand so tightly that it was ready to snap at any moment. The curtain was to have fallen on the wind seraph long ago, and yet the stage still beckoned toward him to return for this new performance. No, it was more than just him, the ones that saved him, she couldn't believe her eyes at first, but then she remembered the words of some of the older seraphim.

Upon finding this realization, she then remembered her new master's plans. Though Lord Sekundes had not given much details of her intentions, the dark seraph finally began to understand why she left Symonne to deal with the wind seraph despite her vow to never kill. Yes, that had to be it, the key to actually open the Gates of Paracelsus, it required more than just the Eternal Sword, it required…

"…I see…," Symonne giggled as she accepted the plot for this new act. "…it seems I was wrong; perhaps there is still a role for you to fulfill. Yes, you, your friends, and the saviors of the Rieze Maxia; oh how I am going to marvel in the intricacies of this performance…"

* * *

Jude let out a sigh; today had been quite an adventure already, both physically and mentally. Even though his and Milla's artifacts prevented their child from draining anymore mana from their Allium Orbs, it still didn't do much good when it came to fighting the Orc Warriors that appeared when they first arrived. Even the extractors he modified for the rest of their comrades could only prevent the mana drainage for so long; he assumed he may have to do some maintenance on them in the early morning just to make sure their comrades' Allium Orbs were still in the same working condition as earlier.

Yet above all else, he was concerned over his new wife. She was two months pregnant now, her pregnancy now taking its toll more than ever on the former Lord of Spirits. She was fatigued much more easily, needing to take a rest more frequently compared to their journeys from eleven and ten years ago; she had the urge to eat and drink more; and even the way she fought was more on the defensive than offensive. He knew that this journey would be taxing for her, but no matter what he said, Jude knew he could not persuade his wife otherwise.

"Are you feeling all right, Milla?" the young researcher questioned as he closed the door to their room. "I know we've traveled a lot today, so-"

"I'm fine," the former Lord of Spirits lied, as she sat on the mattress.

He saw it her eyes, the way she would hold something back so as to not inconvenience anybody. Even now she was trying to put on a tough act in front of him; he knew she was doing it for his own sake, the way he would always worry over her for the littlest things. Whether it was simply opening a door for her or even making sure the bath water was never too cold or hot, Jude always made sure his wife was as comfortable as possible despite how she would never say anything otherwise.

"…something doesn't add up," his wife's words quickly caught his attention.

"I know," he agreed, the conversation from moments ago still fresh in their memory. "There's just too many coincidences that it's too good to be true, that's what you're thinking, right?"

"It is," Milla nodded. "I'm glad to know you're just as suspicious as I am right now."

Suspicious, that word was certainly an understatement. Still, was there any real reason to doubt Edna's words?

* * *

"We believe the fire sword, Flamberge, is somewhere on this continent," they recalled the former butler ending their conversation minutes earlier. "An artifact such as this is most likely hidden away in a forgotten part of Glenwood, its location most likely further shrouded in myth or legend. I do not expect that it will be easy to locate it."

"Well aren't you all lucky to have bumped into me then? I know where it is," the seraph's words quickly caught everyone's attention.

"You know where the sword is?!" Elize quickly got out of her seat. "Where is it?"

"Man, aren't you real uppity; careful or else you're gonna end up jumping out of your chair and end up hitting the ceiling."

"Insults aside, you mind telling us where it is?" Alvin asked, trying to get everyone back on point.

"A friend of mine has it," Edna replied. "In fact, she was my Prime Lord during the Age of Chaos. She's probably the only one of us left that still has any association with the Shepherds. Her name is Lailah, and she's the Head Seraph Instructor for the Shepherds, at least from the last time I checked. Of course, everyone on Glenwood knows that the sword itself is kept in the capital of Hyland, Ladylake. In a few days, everyone will be heading there for the Sacred Blade Ceremony; the sword's just on display these days, but before a certain Shepherd pulled it from the stone, every earth dweller on Glenwood tried to remove it in hopes of becoming the new Shepherd. Nowadays it's just a cash grab for Hyland to pick the pockets of every tourist that comes their way."

* * *

The story was indeed suspect; if Flamberge truly was just on display for the public, why hasn't anyone succeeded in stealing the sword and using its power for themselves. Even if it was being guarded by the Shepherds, wouldn't at least one of them be tempted to take the sword for themselves? Even then, what reason could there be to doubt Edna?

Still, if there was a chance that her former Fractured self was heading to this location, she had to take it. The prophesized battled between Maxwell and Sekundes had yet to reach its conclusion; even if Milla was no longer the Lord of Spirits, she still felt it was her duty to finish this task.

However, a tinge of regret was tugging at her heart. This was only their second day of being married and already she was dragging her husband and their friends into another quest to save the world.

"…I'm sorry…," the former Lord of Spirits apologized. "I'm sure you weren't expecting to go another journey after we got married, much less only after two days since the ceremony."

"Don't worry, Milla, you have nothing to apologize for," her husband assured her, taking a seat beside her on the bed. "It was my choice to go with you to begin with, whether it was back then during our reunion eleven years ago, our next journey a year after, our fight against Emeraude last month, and even now here in Glenwood. We promised each other, right?" he reminded her, placing his hand on hers.

"We promised we would always be together," she remembered their wedding vows. "Regardless of what path we walk in life, we will always be together. I could never ask for a better person at my side from the battlefield to everyday life than you, Jude."

"To me, it seems like every adventure we had has been a part of everyday life," he quipped.

"I have to agree," Milla giggled at his joke. "Of course, our greatest adventure has yet to begin," she turned to the bump in her belly now. "Hello there, how are you feeling?" she asked their child. "Oh!"

"Milla, are you okay?"

"She kicked just now," the former Lord of Spirits smiled. "She seems to be finally waking up after everything that happened today."

"Hey there," her husband placed his hand over her belly now. "It's your dad. Are you feeling okay?"

It was subtle, but he felt a slight push come from her stomach, the life inside her reacting to his voice. The tiny gesture was enough to allow both parents-to-be to forget about the events that occurred today, the two of them beginning to settle into their mattress.

"Jude, can you do me a favor?" Milla asked. "There's a notebook in my bag and a few pens. I'd like to make my notes from Edna's history lesson a little more coherent."

"You actually managed to write down everything she said?" Jude questioned, his headache from the long lecture starting to return now.

"I did say I would record all the old legends and myths for our daughter one month ago," she explained as her husband handed her the items she requested. "I think that should also include the legends and myths of this land as well. Of course, now I have another reason why I need to write all these Tales down…," her voice began to trail away.

"…Ivar…," Jude's thoughts also went back to their friend's final moments hours ago.

After she freed him of his service, it seemed her former handmaid's new goal in life was to bring the old legends and myths to the world. It gave him a new purpose she thought, it gave him a new reason to live. And yet when it came down to it, he chose to follow his previous duty and sacrificing himself instead of following the path he chose for himself. The wounds from his death were still fresh in Milla's heart; it was no longer just about telling the stories of the forgotten past to her daughter now, it was about bringing Ivar's dream to fruition in his stead.

"…so where should we begin?" Milla tried to get back to the task at hand. "The War of the Turtlez… The Age of Chaos… What's hot in Rolance for teenage girls during the Ancient Era… If I didn't know better, I think she was trying to throw us all off by bouncing back and forth between different historical events and subjects just to confuse us."

"…actually I think that was her intention," Jude thought aloud.

"I guess I certainly have my work cut out for me then," the former Maxwell sighed.

"Here, I'll help," the young researcher volunteered.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course; this actually wasn't all that different from when I used to go to medical school in Fennmont. Some professors would go back and forth between subjects and I would be forced to revise my notes later that night so everything was in order. Come on, let me give you a hand."

Taking several sheets of her notes, he immediately began to survey through the different words, circling different phrases and numbering them to the best of his availability. Following suit, his wife took another sheet and followed his lead. It wasn't long however that the words began to just meld together, fatigue slowly creeping up on the both of them as they continued to go over their notes. Before they knew it, they were both now lying down in bed, the sheets they were just looking at now falling to their floor, but their hands still conjoined together as if they were one, the two of them entering the land of slumber together…

…or so she would have liked. Something was keeping her awake, a nagging thought, one fueled by anger, by rage. With her eyes closed, she saw it again. The faces of the dead villagers of Nia Khera, the smell of their burning homes, the taste of iron and soot in the air, the sounds of their dying moans, all of these things were still fresh in her mind's eye. Yet there was one individual that stood out among the rest, a single man who had devoted himself to her despite how she could never reciprocate the feelings he kept in his heart. Ivar… The tears in her shut eyes could not escape as she reflected on his corpse and that of their destroyed village, her sadness held back by the glare she displayed for one that could be mistaken as her reflection.

Amilla Sekundes, the Lord of Time and Space, the source of all her anger and sadness. Not once had Milla ever felt so much anger and hatred toward one individual. The urge to deliberately maim, to harm, to kill, they were feelings that were overtaking the former Maxwell once again, feelings that she would have never allowed cloud her judgment in times past. Yet times were different now; this wasn't simply about saving the world from the Demon King, it was about revenge.

"Amilla Sekundes…," her name was spoken with such hatred. "…I will kill you…"

* * *

The Demon King's eyes continued to watch the crackling embers before her, watching them dance and taunt her again and again. From within the burning silhouette, she could hear their screams, she could see their blood mixing in, she could feel the torment and anguish she had brought about. She felt a tug at her heart, that familiar wrack of guilt that she was forced to live with coming to the forefront as it did every day.

* * *

"No, please, show mercy!"

Closing her eyes did nothing as she tightened her grasp, his voice turning into nothing more than a gurgling whisper, a whisper that soon melded with the sound of roaring fires and agonizing screams. Yet even in the darkness, she still saw the lives of men simply trying to defend their homes fall, she still tasted the blood of women who tried to flee, she still felt the lives of children wither away in her hands, and most of all, she still felt another inch of her soul tear away.

With the newest corpse falling from her grasp, the Lord of Time and Space opened her eyes now, only to witness the full extent of her work. These people, this village, it was a place that did not exist within the prime dimension, a place secluded so far away that no one would ever know what happened. No, it wasn't that no one know, the people who died by her hand would know, the people of this world would eventually know, and most all, she would always know.

"I see you have gained further mastery of my power," the Primordial Spirit of Time said as he appeared by her side. "Regardless of how many injuries you sustained, you managed to reverse time on each of them. You even managed to freeze time during your battle just now, creating the illusion that-!"

"Are you seriously just going to compliment me on killing these people?!" she screamed.

"Why are you upset over your recent actions?" Chronos firmly replied. "In this dimension, Exodus had gained full control over every aspect of the world; the people you slain are just another part of the very same organization you destroyed in your world.

"Or perhaps it's the fact that you killed many unarmed people that has you upset?" his words made her bite her lip. "Do not believe this is the first time you have committed such a sin; do you not remember the crimes you were an accomplice of in your prior life? You murdered millions of lives by destroying many dimensions such as this one; you simply did not witness firsthand the deaths of the many you sent to the void."

"Those people who I helped, they'll be coming for you too soon," his avatar threatened. "Don't think I'm going to have any part in the fight either like you intended; even if I were to participate, it would be against you to make sure no one else would suffer!"

"You still don't understand the new role you have been given in your new life, do you?" the Primordial Spirit asked, remaining as calm as always. "This goes beyond humans simply reaching the Land of Canaan. Although time continues to flow, its residents have become too complacent where they stand, they simply exist without purpose. It would be better if humanity already failed the Trial; at least then their existence would continue to aid the spirits and then you could be free of the role I have given you."

"So you actually believe humans can overcome Origin's Trial, here I thought you were so sure of yourself and saw them as nothing more than insects," the Avatar scoffed.

"…the time of reckoning draws near," Chronos said, looking to the sky after a moment's hesitation. "I sense the power of Chromatus within the Land of Canaan. They are certainly cutting it close; already there are 999,998 Fractured Dimensions in existence; two more and the Trial will be lost to them. I will test their mettle myself; you are clearly not ready to handle such a task."

"And what makes you think I'd want to handle your so-called task?"

"You murdered these people in this village, did you not?" the Primordial Spirit pointed out. "It was of your own free will that you murdered its people and burned their homes."

"But that's because-!"

"Because you were trying to killed the Exodus soldiers within the village? Even you must know that within war, there will always be innocent casualties; the unarmed villagers and their children were merely caught up in the crossfire. Must I also remind you that you too committed such a crime in your previous life when you were a Fractured Maxwell?"

Again she could only hold her tongue upon hearing his words. Despite how much she wanted to use this power against the very one who gave it to her, she knew he only spoke the truth. Regardless, it was a truth she did not want to embrace, a truth that would always weigh down on her heart and soul.

"You must continue to practice using your power within the Fractured Dimensions," Chronos ordered, creating a portal before him as he spoke. "Should the human succeed Origin's Trial, then they have proven that they deserve to continue to exist. However, we cannot allow them to continue to stagnate should their existence continue; this cycle, this never-ending cycle of death and destruction, it will end, it has to end, whether it's by your hand or that of another's."

"When my friends do succeed, I'll probably just disappear along with this dimension or whichever one I'm in," she huffed. "Ever think of that?"

"Of course I have," he calmly replied. "However because you are linked to my power, you shall not disappear; you will merely reappear in the Prime Dimension should this or any dimension you're in be destroyed. As my avatar, you are a mere extension of my will, and per my will, you will accomplish the task I have given you.

"Remember this, Amilla Sekundes, as long as I will it, you will follow the task I have given you…"

* * *

Her life was no longer her own, if she ever wanted this suffering to end, she had to abide by his will. No, it was simply his will that drove her to continue to suffer through this existence, it was the results that her endeavors would bring should she succeed.

Yet no matter how many times she assured herself what she was doing was for the greater good, she could never truly free herself from this regret. Who was she to fulfill the divine task she was appointed; she was not of this world so what right did she have to end the lives of those who were to rightfully exist. She was a fake, a leftover, the sole survivor of a world that was never meant to be. Even if she was reincarnated into this world as the Avatar of Chronos, she still felt that she still had no right to this title or power, and yet, the Primordial Spirit of Time chose her to accomplish this task.

"You know what separates humans from any other living creature?" the Lord of Monsters interrupted. "It's the ability to feel guilt. If a monster were to steal the food from its dying brethren, it wouldn't feel guilty for doing so; the creature would only look out for itself and simply let its brethren die just so it could survive. On the other hand, if a human were to steal from another dying individual, they may steal, but they might feel bad after doing it."

"So what's your point in your whole monster-human lecture?" Amilla questioned, trying to put on her 'tough act' again.

"There's nothing to be ashamed for feeling guilty, Sekundes. I wouldn't have admitted this thousands of years ago before I walked amongst the humans, but I think the feeling of empathy and regret can only make you stronger. After all, if you are to end this era, then-"

"I don't need your lectures," the Lord of Time and Space quickly interrupted. "In the end, it doesn't matter how I feel. None of it is for my benefit and I get nothing out of this."

"Then why fulfill the role you were given?"

It was an interesting question, why even carry this burden? If he had asked her that ten years ago, she would have simply replied that she wanted the solace found in death. Yet now, that was no longer her reason for doing this.

She had no anger or hatred for this world, no ill contempt, only memories of her past life that continued to linger to this day. The battles she experienced with the saviors of this world, the never-ending struggle between good and evil, she knew that if the current cycle were to continue, even after the end of their battle ten years ago. Even if it did not happen in this lifetime, another evil will later appear, continuing things once again with another generation forced to deal with the threat. This world was not of her concern, and yet…

"Milla is… Milla!" the young girl's words from ten years ago still echoed in her head.

…and yet there were still people in this world she cared about.

"That's none of your business," the Demon King brushed her subordinate away.

"Have it your way then…," the Lord of Monsters could only shrug.

With the Lord of Monsters becoming silent, the Avatar of Chronos could only turn her attention back to the fire. As if signaled by the last spark that jumped from the small blaze, she felt it. It was familiar feeling, a feeling when she felt her thoughts were not her own, but at the same time, felt so familiar. This feeling of contentment, of relieve, of being loved, she knew in that very instant that her Prime self was present once more. Milla Mathis, Amilla could sense her presence as if she were beside her, despite being several days apart from one another.

Despite her warning, her nemesis and her friends still came to Glenwood. She thought she could show the rest of them mercy by letting them ago, at least for old time's sake and because enough blood had been shed that day. Yet it didn't surprise Amilla either; both she and her Prime self were both stubborn to the end, always willing to complete their goals despite the cost.

"Something else on your mind?" Ratatosk questioned now.

"…she's here…," was all she could say. "I don't know how, but they followed us."

"Then what are your orders, Sekundes?"

Hesitation quickly overtook her again. The distance between them was several days, but to engage them now would mean passing Ladylake. At this point, she was sure that Milla Mathis and her comrades were also heading toward the Capital of Hyland as well. She was merciful once already, but could she afford to be merciful again if they were to meet once more? Even if it was her duty to bring this era to an end, what of the child her Prime self was carrying; could she end it so easily despite the repercussions of her actions?

"I suggest we leave them be," the dark seraph's words suddenly whispered into the air.

"I take it you managed to fend off our stalker?" the Lord of Monsters questioned as the illusionist appeared before them.

"The last act had a unique twist at the climax to say the least," Symonne replied. "However, to go into more detail over what I just said, I think it's best if we let the world see our next performance."

"I'd rather settle this between all of them and myself," Amilla spat, the memories of the past still fresh in her mind. "There's no need to get others involved if-!"

"I wasn't implying taking the entire population of Glenwood as your hostages," the illusionist interrupted. "In fact, why not get them on our side?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't think the prophecy of your battle is exclusive to Rieze Maxia alone; in fact, Glenwood's church has the same doctrine between the Savior and Destroyer. Let it be known to all that the Lord of Time and Space has come, the one who shall envelop the world in light, the one known as 'Sigikara Kugobyuk'!"

* * *

_Skit: Edna Against the Machine_

Leia: (GHS rings) Hm? Hang on a second. Hello, this is Leia Rolando…

Edna: So do people from your continent talk to the air too or something?

Elize: Oh that? That's a GHS, it allows you to talk to someone else from a long distance. You can call someone from across the street, another city, or even another continent and talk to them as if they were right next to you.

Teepo: Not to mention it lets you do all sorts of other stuff. You can play games, listen to music, take pictures…

Edna: So I can call anyone huh?

Elize: (hands GHS to Edna) Here do you want to try?

Edna: (puts GHS to her ear) Meebo, is that you? It's me…

Elize: Wait, that's not how-

Edna: You ready to apologize and grovel to me yet? …the silent treatment, is that? Just how long do you think you can put up with this charade?

Elize: Um, Edna, you're not actually-

Edna (loses temper) Can you hear this! (throws GHS on floor) Or how about this? (begins casting various artes) Rock Lance! Final Embrace!

Elize: Wait, no!

Teepo: Oh God, the horror!

Edna: (picks up broken GHS) What have you got to say now? …yeah, that's what I thought… Here's your thing-a-ma-jig back (hands GHS to Elize and walks away).

Elize: My GHS… It was the latest model too… I had over 500 pictures and at least 100 music albums on there…

Teepo: (sniffs) Rest in peace, Elize's GHS…

* * *

**Author's Note:** And with that, this chapter comes to a close. We've got a bit of ground to cover, so let's get started.

In terms of the content that was cut out, it was a scene involving who rescued Zaveid during his fight with Symonne. While most readers can probably guess already who saved him, I'd rather save this revelation for a later chapter. For that matter, Zaveid won't be appearing again for quite a while (not to mention, what his reaction will be upon meeting Milla after his encounter with Amilla).

Regarding the strength of the hellions, I thought it was made clear in _Tales of Zestiria_ that these monsters are pretty powerful and that mostly only Shepherds and seraphim can defeat them. Even though the Xillia cast have Allium Orbs that gives them the strength to fight monsters and other enemies, I didn't think their Allium Orbs would be enough to help them fight against hellions in their current state. After watching the action scenes in _Tales of Zestiria the X_ (namely Sorey's first fight with Lunarre), I thought that maybe the Xillia cast would have trouble keeping up at that pace; granted they are strong and fast in the games' cut scenes, but they didn't seem to exert that much power as Sorey and Lunarre displayed during their fight. As such, I made them weaker compared to the monsters in Glenwood; they will get stronger as the story continues however, but I also wanted to emphasize that the Power of Purification was necessary to defeat the strongest of hellions; even in _Tales of Zestiria_, mercenaries were only able to defeat the weakest of hellions in Marlind. However, as I said before, none of the Xillia cast will gain the Power of Purification; that should be left to the Shepherds.

I'm sure readers of my _Tales of Zestiria_ fan fiction, _Because_, are probably wondering what exactly happened to Mikleo and Edna. I'd rather not get into the details yet, but the two are not on speaking terms at the moment. As for why they're separated at the moment, well all I can say is "well, you know Edna". I can say though that these two will reunite in a future chapter, just not anytime in the near future though. I'm sure a lot of readers can guess how that reunion is going to go down.

For that matter, I'm sure some readers are wondering why Edna is already trusting the party so easily as to lead them to Lailah's Sacred Sword since that doesn't seem like her character in-game. For that matter, is it even the sword they're looking for? I can say that Edna doesn't exactly trust them, but they haven't given her a real reason to distrust them either. In either case, taking them to what is essentially Shepherd territory, especially during the festival, will give her a better answer on who the party is exactly in her book.

In terms of when Amilla's flashback occurred, timeline-wise, the event took place sometime after Fractured Milla was reincarnated as Amilla Sekundes, but before the final battle of _Tales of Xillia 2_. I recall reading in the official material that Chronos often spent his time in Fractured Dimensions, namely the first made Fractured Dimension, which was apparently too different than the Prime Dimension that it was impossible for anyone of the Prime Dimension to travel there. The Fractured Dimension where Amilla was learning to use her power was a similar Fractured Dimension, one that could not be accessed by the Prime Dimension.

So then how did Amilla go from hating Chronos to eventually accepting his ideals in the present? I can't say for now, but I will say that more of her past prior to the events of this story will be revealed in later chapters, including how she first Emeraude, Symonne, Ratatosk, and the Splintered. I can at least say for now that the events in which she obtained the Vorpal Sword were already shown early on in the story, in Chapter 3 in fact. The relic she was after in that chapter was none other than the true Vorpal Sword which happened to be a ruin where another splintered group of Exodus was using as a base.

In any case, next time on _End of an Era_, Milla and friends confront Amilla in Ladylake in their quest to retrieve Flamberge. How will Milla react upon meeting her former fractured self again? Can she even hope to defeat the Demon King with rage slowly consuming her heart? Also, what does the Battle of Sigikara Kugobyuk and Khebexaré Rakpom have to do with the people of Glenwood? Find out next time in the next action-packed chapter of _End of an Era_! If you'd be kind enough to leave me a review, it would be greatly appreciated. Your kind words inspire me to continue. Hope to see you all next time!


	28. A Different Perspective

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone! Welcome to Chapter 27 of _End of an Era_! In this chapter, Milla and her companions confront Amilla in Ladylake during the Annual Sacred Blade Festival whilst searching for Flamberge. Their intentions are noble and selfless, and yet, they soon find themselves at odds with the Hyland Army and even the Shepherds themselves. Will they be able to stop Amilla despite having gained the people's scorn? Find out this and more in this exciting chapter of _End of an Era!_

In any case, there are two versions of this chapter, with two scenes in particular regarding the concept of violence; the uncut version on my blog contains a more adult, violent scene that has been heavily altered for the edited version. Naturally the version has heavily edited this scene; **if you are not comfortable with the depiction of rape, I highly advise you read this chapter on this site**. You have been warned.

Not sure what else to say at the moment, but I will say that we're going to do things a little differently with this chapter in terms of narration. With that said, let's get back to the story!

* * *

Chapter 27: A Different Perspective

The aroma of fresh grilled fish, the constant chatter of civilians, and the sight of bustling streets mixed with both the highborn and lower classes, it was the familiar sight of a city festival. Though this was their first time in a city in Glenwood, it was seemed to be a nice change of pace compared to the never-ending spectacle of nature they had witnessed for the past week. At least it was a nice change of pace in the silver-haired young man's eyes.

"So this is it, huh?" Gilford remarked, unimpressed by what he considered to be a backwater city in a backwater continent.

"This city certainly has a familiar air to it," Ratatosk was the next one to speak. "Your cities in Rieze Maxia and Elympios no longer feel anything like this. All the screens, electronic noise, don't you ever get sick of it?"

"We don't have time to talk," the Demon King quickly silenced her comrades. "According to the Celestial Record, the Sacred Sword is supposed to be housed in the city. Symonne, do you know where it is exactly?"

"In the cathedral, near the center of the city," the dark seraph replied. "You can't miss it; it's where a majority of the vendors try to set up shop."

"I'll be going by myself then," Amilla surprisingly said, beginning to make her way to her destination. "Symonne, I want you to accompany me. Psi, I want you to follow Symonne, but keep your distance; even if you come across Milla Mathis and the others, don't engage them. The rest of you, well, you can do whatever you want for all I care."

"Very well, Lord Sekundes," the dark seraph bowed.

"Lady Sekundes, is that wise?" Kaon questioned as the illusionist hurried to her side.

"It's my duty to bring this era to an end, right?" the Avatar of Chronos said. "I don't know what's going to happen once I get Flamberge; for all I know some big explosion might happen and we all might get caught up in it."

"Nice to know you actually care," Ratatosk sarcastically replied. "Although you don't seem to be so considerate with our seraph and metal boy if you're taking them along."

"I have my reasons," Amilla simply replied. "Besides, I also have my reasons for not taking you with me. Zoe, what's wrong with you?" she turned to the magician now.

The former Splintered's face quickly turned sour the moment he saw his former subordinate. Her entire body seemed tense, her eyes constantly wandering from place-to-place, never once remaining still. Her teeth were biting down hard on another, so much so that they could practically crack against their own weight.

"Lady Zoe, are you okay?" the former Great Spirit of light questioned.

"You going to freak out or something, Kid?" Ratatosk questioned, trying to remain calm while acting concerned.

"The noise… The people…," her teeth continued to chatter. "It's all too much…"

"Hey, hang in there!" the silver-haired young man ordered, hurrying to her as he spoke. "Come on, stay with me!"

"Young Master, there's an inn just over there," Kaon pointed out. "Perhaps we should let Lady Zoe rest there."

"Yeah, I think that'd be best," Gilford nodded. "I'll leave you to her, Kaon."

"Yes, Young Master."

"Still needing others to baby you?" the magician's plush mocked. "Aren't you pathetic?"

Yet amidst his comrade's panic attack, he saw it. From the corner of his eye, he saw a familiar sight, something he could not so easily ignore. The very image of what he saw quickly made his blood boil, his instincts urging him to draw his knife.

"What's the matter, 'Young Master'?" the Lord of Monsters asked in a mocking tone. "You're not coming?"

"…there's something I need to take care of," the silver-haired young man said before hurrying in the opposite direction. "I'll meet you at the inn in a bit."

Before he knew it, his feet had taken him out of the crowded streets and into a dark alley. Despite how fast he arrived, he could find nothing at first. His patience was quickly running thin, but he knew he saw what he saw just a moment ago. For a moment he believed maybe his eyes were just playing tricks on him, but then he heard it with his own ears.

"Penniless scum!" the shrill cry of a highborn child's voice quickly caught his ear.

In that moment, he saw it again, the sight of a single child being picked on by three others who were obviously of the upper class. It looked like the nobles were being entertained by belittling the lower class child they surrounded, apparently having beaten and insulted him since Gilford arrived in town.

"Please, just leave me alone," the lower class child begged on his knees. "I just needed something to eat."

"Something to eat?" one of the nobles mocked. "Why not eat the dirt; you're always surrounded by it."

"You're pathetic," another spat. "You think someone's going to give you a single gald if ask for it?"

"Leave him alone!" the silver-haired young man could watch no more.

The very sight of these children had angered Gilford, his eyes narrowing and the veins in his forehead ready to burst. The urge to beat them all up was slowly taking over, the urge to harm those that would belittle those who could not help their current situation. Yet he kept in control this time unlike those many years ago, his blood still boiling regardless.

"How dare you speak to me like that, Peasant!" one of the noble children spat. "Do you have any idea who my father is? My father is Captain-"

"You think I give a damn about who you're dad is!" Gilford scoffed. "If you don't leave him alone right now, you, your friends, and your dad are going to be lying beneath the dirt you were talking about!"

"Such insolence! I should-!"

Blam! The time for speaking had come to an end. In a split second, this argument was done, the barrel of Gilford's rifle now smoking. A subtle smirk was curled on the former leader's face, the smile widening as he watched the paralyzed stares of the spoiled brat's friends. By his own discretion, he had aimed the bullet to just barely miss the boy's cheek, hitting the wall behind him. In that instant, the boy had fallen to the ground in shock, his fine clothing now reeking with his own excrement as he briefly saw death laugh in his face.

"What the heck was that…?" one of the other boys questioned. "Is that some sort of new gun the army-?"

"I think you boys should go run home to mommy now," Gilford ordered once more. "I can't promise the next one's going to miss."

Without saying another word, the three noble children quickly ran the opposite direction. Gilford's smile could only widen as he watched the three run away, watching them practically trip over one another as they returned to the busy streets in tears. With his work now done, the silver-haired young man then turned to the boy that remained, the victim in this whole incident. This boy also looked at Gilford in tears, almost as if he too were ready to wet his pants at any moment.

Kneeling before him, the former Splintered leader then reached into his pocket, taking its contents and holding it out to the young child. It wasn't much, but it was everything he owned at the moment. At the very least, it would be enough to feed the child a few meals if he were smart about it.

"Here," he offered the child all of his gald. "Go on, it's yours. It should at least last you a few days. Just try not to spend it all at once."

The child's eyes quickly lit up as he saw the glimmer of the gald coins he had been given, a soft smile falling on Gilford's face as each of them fell onto the boy's palm. Without saying another word, the lower caste child took the currency for himself, running in the direction where Gilford had first arrived, turning back to him to wave for a moment before making his way back into the busy streets.

"What do you know, you're not such a jerk after all," an unwelcome voice spoiled the moment for the silver-haired young man.

"And you're still the same sarcastic prick you always were when I first met you," Gilford glared at the blond man that appeared behind him.

"So you sympathize with the less fortunate, is there anything wrong with that?" Ratatosk questioned as he stopped at Gilford's side. "Is because it all comes from past experience?"

"The world is rotten, that's all I can say," the young man simply said, not even bothering to look back at his comrade.

"Gonna give me your sad story about how your illegitimate birth left you with nothing in this world?"

"Why bother? You already seem to know it, and even if you didn't, why would I bore the two of us by telling that same story over again?"

Without saying another word, the silver-haired young man left the alley, leaving the Lord of Monsters by himself. Yet Ratatosk couldn't help but find himself still fascinated by what he just saw.

"You claim you have nothing in this world," he reflected aloud. "You may not want to admit it, but the world has given you a good heart, Gillian Fon Oscore. A good heart that Sekundes wisely chose to help us in our goal…"

* * *

"Are you all right now, Lady Zoe?" the green-haired woman asked the magician. "Did you want a glass of water maybe?"

"…I think I'm okay now…," Zoe weakly nodded, sitting atop one of the beds in the room.

Busy streets were never easy for Zoe; any kind of social environment that was different than what she was used to often made her feel uneasy. Whether it was meeting new people or even just going to the store, it always made her feel like she was going to have a heart attack or pass out. Her old instincts from Labari Hollow would always slowly swell in situations like this, the instinct to harm, to kill, anyone who even attempted to touch her for any reason. It was for this very reason that Gilford always elected to only use her scenarios in which discretion was not needed, unless the need arose for her to eventually act out on her instincts like in the EX Laboratories facility in Drellin one month ago.

"You should probably rest here until Lady Sekundes and Symonne return," Kaon said as she began to walk toward the exit of their room. "I won't be gone for long, but is there anything you would like me to pick up in the city while I'm away? Some tea perhaps, or maybe a fashion magazine if they sell those kinds of literature in this continent?"

"…well, I-"

"Zoe, shame on you!" her booster suddenly commented. "You shouldn't read such illicit media; you could go blind if you constantly-!"

"Zip it, Claritha!" the magician quickly shut her plush's mouth with her zipper, her face blushing a bright red. "I wasn't even thinking of that stuff!"

"…I'm afraid I'll have to leave it to yourself to obtain such contents for your own leisure…," the former Great Spirit sighed.

"Wait, Kaon!" Zoe stopped her former superior's servant.

"Yes? I'm afraid I must repeat myself when I said-"

"This has nothing to do with that! I was just going to ask if you could just stay here. At least for a little bit."

"Is that an order?"

Was it an order? That's all it seemed Kaon knew how to follow. Ever since she met her, the spyrite seemed to lack any free will for the most part, always acting on another's request or order with the exception of an incident that occurred last month that she heard off-hand. She was aware that Gilford's servant was the former Great Spirit of Light, Zoe somehow brought herself to believe that fact, but what she couldn't understand was why Kaon was always subservient, so obedient. Heck, if Gilford asked, she would probably wait in a single spot for eternity until he told her otherwise.

"…not really, just a simple request," the magician finally answered. "Did you want to take a seat?"

"…if you wish…"

Again the magician watched the former Great Spirit act, sitting on the bed across from her so that they may face one another. As if she were a doll, Kaon simply remained seated, her expression completely blank. For several seconds, they remained there, completely in silence, simply looking at one another, the green-haired woman practically frozen with the exception of her breathing and blinking. The situation was quickly annoying Zoe, how it seemed she would have been no better off than looking at a wall than trying to make a conversation with this woman.

"…do you want to talk?" the magician finally questioned.

"About what?" the former Great Spirit asked.

"About anything."

"Anything in what regard? Is that an order?"

"Seriously, do you not have a free will of your own?!" the magician threw her arms in the air. "Do you not know how to start a conversation? Do you even eat, sleep, or drink anything without having being told to do so?"

"I do each of those three things you mentioned when my young master or a majority of others around me do so," she calmly replied.

"Seriously, so you're just a copycat, a mimic, is that it?"

"I only act as I am supposed to per my young master's order and directive, nothing more, nothing less."

"God how lame that is!" the magician quickly fell backward onto her mattress. "Really, do you not know how to have fun? Do you even feel anything other than how you're told? What about that whole incident with Aska a month ago I heard about?"

Then she felt it. It was slight at first, but it became more noticeable within the next few seconds. It felt almost like a slow burning flame, gradually rising in temperature. Sitting up, she saw the former Great Spirit still unmoving, but there was something different now. There was a slight twitch in one of her eyebrows, almost like a sign of irritation.

"Did I strike a nerve just now?" the magician questioned, her interest once again piqued. "Something went on between you and the bird of light, didn't it?"

"…I do not wish to speak of it…," Kaon replied, turning her eyes to the side, now trying to avoid the magician's gaze.

"Come on, you can tell me," Zoe continued, sitting on the bed beside the green-haired woman now. "It'll be our own little secret."

Finally she was showing a will of her own, doing her best to look away from the Lolita-dressed young woman. Again Zoe was intrigued, her hand then taking hold of the servant's chin, forcing her to turn her gaze unto her. Though she tried to act like she was unaffected by it, the magician could tell otherwise, seeing that certain spark in her eye grow brighter.

"It's just us girls…," her voice whispered onto the former Great Spirit's lips. "You can tell me of all people. This doesn't have to involve your 'young master'…"

"…stop it…," Kaon finally spoke, her voice firm. "Don't think I don't know what you're getting at with this. For one such as yourself, I am ashamed for the both of us."

"Really, Zoe, why would you-?" her plush tried to speak.

"I'm going to get some supplies in town as originally stated," the green-haired woman stood up now, walking toward the exit. "You should be ashamed of your actions; after all, we're the same, you and I."

Without saying another word, the former Great Spirit quickly shut the door. Even though she was gone, a simper was still stretched across Zoe's mouth. For a moment, her tongue washed over the skin of her lips, her body lying flat against the mattress again as she stared into the ceiling. Despite the small exchange, her heart was already racing and her body glazed in its own sweat.

"So she can act on her own…," she scoffed.

Her mind then began to focus on the true target of her 'affection', the illicit thoughts she had been imagining just a moment ago coming to the forefront now.

"…Elize…"

Again she thought of things she could do to her. The way she would place her mouth on hers, the embrace they would share, the words they could exchange.

And yet she then thought of the way her hands would wring around her neck, the sound of her dying gasps as she struggled for air. It excited her, it brought a curl to her lips, and yet…

"…Elize…"

…and yet the tears were falling again. It was then that she thought of how life would be like without her former childhood friend, how life has been like without her. She yearned for their closeness once again, how she wanted to hold her tight and never let go. She wanted to taste her lips again, to share a kiss, a real kiss, that could go uninterrupted. She thought of the last promise they made, how she told the younger girl that she would one day be married and Elize would become her bride.

"…Elize…"

"Why do you continue to think of that girl so, Zoe?" the same dark voice that she had always heard for the last fourteen years echoed again. "Remember who was the one who abandoned you, the one who continues to be unsure of your current relationship, the one continue s to toy with you so…"

"Claritha…?"

"Remember Zoe," her plush floated before her, her dark button eyes staring into her soul once again. "Remember who was the one who protected you all this time, the one who has always been your friend, the one who will never leave you, the one who has always been pulling the strings…"

* * *

It was busy again this year, perhaps more busy than the last. Despite the festivities however, she knew it was her duty to remain her. Every year, she always came closer and closer to finally giving in and joining in the festivities like the rest of its attendees, but like every year, she found herself regaining her composure. Even if she did leave for just a moment, it's not like most of the vendors could see her; for that matter, seraphim never really needed food for nourishment. But still, the Grilled Sweetfish that was always served at the Sacred Blade Festival always looked so delicious.

"Is something the matter, Lady Lailah?" the young Squire in her company questioned.

"Hm, oh, it's nothing, Piotr," the fire seraph smiled.

How long had it been since that fateful day; it seemed almost like a dream now when a certain young man withdrew the Sacred Blade from this very pedestal and journeyed throughout the continent in an attempt to cleanse the malevolence. Despite the countless battles, she recalled the relationships she built back then with her comrades, the people who became like a family to her. She remembered the brotherly and sisterly bonds the Shepherd shared with his Squires, the forbidden, yet blossoming love between the Squires themselves, the bickering between two seraphim of opposite elements that would eventually culminate in marriage, the endless libido of a certain half-naked comrade, the knowledge and appreciation of a friend who sacrificed himself for their cause, and the countless jokes and stories she told to each of them. Slowly but surely, they would all part ways; whether it was the sacrifices some of them made to fulfill their quest, to the natural endings of their lives, or simply changing their courses in life, in the end, she was alone once again, but the memories of back their time together would always be in her heart.

"Thanks very much for coming," she bowed to some of the passerbys who looked at the relic she housed.

Not surprisingly, the people said nothing as she greeted them; it didn't surprise her however as not all people could see seraphim. Still, she thought it would have been rude if she didn't at least show her appreciation to those who came many miles to simply take a glance at the relic that helped bring about the end of the Age of Chaos. A simple wish was all that started it, a young man's wish that humans and seraphim could live in sync with one another, ending the threat of malevolence was just a part of that. Yet the people may have forgotten the young man's wish after all this time had passed, all they had come to know was the peace the Shepherd had brought about. However…

"Mommy, Mommy, I want to touch the sword!" a young child tried to reach for the relic.

"Son, you know you can't do that," the mother quickly pulled the small boy away.

"Maybe when you're older," Lailah commented to the child.

"How much older?" the boy surprisingly responded to her question.

"What do you mean 'how much older'?" the parent questioned as they began to walk away. "I didn't say anything like that."

"You didn't say it, Mommy, but the lady in red next to the sword said it."

"There's no lady in red, you're just imaging things…"

"But she's right there! She's right there!"

…however Lailah still had hope that the young man's dream could still come true, even if the originator of that wish was lost to the times.

"Already have eyes for the sword's successor, Lady Lailah?" one of the older Shepherds jested. "Didn't you say the same thing to me when I was but a lad?"

"Really, I don't remember," the fire seraph tried to recall with a smile on her lips. "Although I must admit, I have said the same thing to several other people over the years; who knows how long the line to pull the sword must be now."

"Then do you mind if I cut in?"

Lailah's attention quickly turned to the woman now standing before. She seemed to come out of nowhere, as if she couldn't sense her presence whatsoever. The first thing that caught the fire seraph's eyes was her black and orange clothing shaped like a sleeveless shirt, two-tailed cape and frilled short skirt, along with long gloves that revealed her fingers. Her eyes then turned to the pink-colored pupils of the woman and the wild, blond hair that traveled down her back. What especially caught Lailah's eye was the single strand of red that stuck out from her head which was red like blood. Her appearance made Lailah feel uneasy, but the aura she emitted even more so. It reminded her of the powers of other seraphim, but possibly greater. She was certainly intimidating at first glance, but she emitted no malevolence nor any signs of hostility; even the tone of her voice was somewhat gentle. It was contradicting to say the least, the fire seraph not sure how to react to this woman's inquiry.

"Our apologies, but we cannot allow anyone from the general public to touch the Sacred Sword," the young Squire, Piotr, interrupted.

Again Lailah felt uneasy after having the Squire speak these words. For a moment, she believed this woman's temper would suddenly flare, her hand then reaching for one of the swords on her belt and thrusting it into one of the Shepherds or Squires in retaliation. She imagined the woman then reaching for the Sacred Sword, freeing it from its pedestal and then using it against those that Lailah vowed to serve and protect. She imagined the woman would bend her to her will, forcing her to commit atrocity after atrocity for her personal gain.

However there was still the woman's apparent gentle nature to consider. She may have looked the part of a villain in an old fairy tale, but her demeanor seemed to prove otherwise. Moreover, she could see Lailah despite having no malevolence, so she had to be pure of heart in some manner, right? Yet the woman continued to look intently at the sword, as if she were entranced by it. She didn't reach for it, she didn't attempt to get any closer, she simply stared. Lailah believed she should probably have this woman escorted away at this current rate, but the need to do so quickly disappeared a second after.

"…I understand…," the woman said after a pause. "Sorry for bringing it up."

A brush of relief quickly swept over Lailah in that instant. Without saying another word, the woman began to turn away and took a single step, but with that single step, it was then that Lailah felt a familiar, ominous aura.

She heard it first, the sound of a festival patron gasping, masking the sound of a sword being drawn. Turning her attention to the source, she saw the crowds beginning to suddenly disperse down the center, as well as the sound of rapidly running footsteps drawing closer. The Shepherds and Squires at her side immediately drew their swords now, hurrying to the source of the disruption.

Yet before they could truly make sense of what was going on, she felt her stomach beginning to tie itself in knots, the air around her making her nauseous. At first she thought it was the sudden shift in the mana around them, as if it were being depleted, little by little, but soon she could not deny what she was truly sensing. It was a familiar sensation that she had felt many centuries ago, a sensation that was commonplace when the Sacred Sword was last freed from its pedestal; malevolence, though it was faint and weak, it was the influence of malevolence that she felt at that very moment.

It was then that the source suddenly literally appeared, having sprung from out of the crowds and toward the Prime Lord. It seemed to be nothing more than a blur at first, the reflection of the sun emitting from steel blinding her from her assailant. Yet her eyes remained open, waiting for the light to disperse, only for them to widen as the metal embedded itself in its target.

To her complete shock, the woman who she had just spoken with was now standing before her with a sword drawn, the weapon lunging through the body of another. No, that wasn't right. This woman wasn't the same one that she had just been speaking with, it was another that looked very similar and had an almost identical aura. On the other end of the sword however, was the woman she had just been speaking with. Lailah could only stand shocked by what she was seeing; two versions of the exact same woman were standing before her, with one impaling the other.

"…it ends here, Amilla…," the one with the sword coldly spoke.

With a single tug, the weapon was withdrawn, the original that Lailah had spoken with falling to the floor, the seraph's eyes remaining unblinking at what she had just witnessed. The world around her had suddenly become deaf, her body falling to her knees as a pool of red began to dress her skin. She then saw and heard the voices of the Shepherds and Squires apprehend the murderer, her words matching that of a crazed lunatic as she struggled to be freed from their grasp.

"No, you don't understand!" the woman pleaded as they tried to take her away from her victim's corpse. "She needs to die; the fate of this era depends on it! We have to make sure she's dead, we can't…!"

The woman's words quickly fell deaf on Lailah's ears; all she could think of was the lifeless body that lay before her. Even though she had only spoken briefly with this individual, Lailah felt…compelled toward her, almost drawn to her like a certain young man many centuries ago. Lailah didn't understand why she was feeling this way about someone she had barely met, why she was concerned over this individual. Perhaps she could never know why, perhaps this was a mystery that would quickly be forgotten with the times.

And then she heard it. A small sound, almost inaudible to most. The sound of a heartbeat, but not just any heartbeat. It was of a heart that had expired, slowly beginning to throb once more. And then she felt it, the wet sensation that was covering her knees quickly pulling away, the pools of red slowly returning to its owner, as if time itself were reversing. The fire seraph's eyes could only widen further as she turned to the corpse now, the body encased in a glowing white light as the image of a clock turning backward hovered over her.

"Let me go!" Lailah's attention then turned to the woman being apprehended now. "We have to stop her now, before it's too late! We need to prevent her from-!"

"…even if you were to end my life, you cannot extinguish the light," the woman who was thought dead began to speak now. "No matter how much you will it, I won't allow you to end the task given to me!"

In that instant, the light surrounding her suddenly shot through the vicinity blinding everyone within the church for a mere second. As the light dissipated, the woman now hovered before them all, her hands outstretched as if she were welcoming everyone into the basking light that she emitted.

"Know this, people of Ladylake," she began to speak. "I have returned. I am Amilla Sekundes, also known as 'Sigikara Kugobyuk' in the seraphic tongue, the Lord of Time and Space. I have come to warn you of the prophesied battle that is to reoccur once more. Should you desire to save yourselves, then I ask each of you to join me in battle. Aid me in my quest to cleanse the world, aid me in defeating my nemesis. Milla Maxwell, the Lord of Spirits, the Death God whom you all know as 'Khebexaré Rakpom', has appeared once more! There she stands before the Sacred Sword, her own blade tainted with my blood! I beseech your aid in blanketing this world in light!"

And with that, the woman claiming to be the mythical figure suddenly disappeared from everyone's sight. Whispers of the many began to echo throughout the vicinity now, whispers speaking of disbelief or a rejuvenation in faith. Even Lailah was unsure what to make of the situation; Sigikara Kugobyuk was an entity before her time, the destined battle between the Lord of Time and Space and the Death God were little more than myths even for her.

There was no way she could disprove that woman's words were false, even the letters of their last names spelled out the last names of the spoken deities when translated from the human tongue to the seraph language. Yet something didn't seem right about that woman's sudden appearance and disappearance. The flash of light, the theatrics of her speech, it all seemed so fake, almost dream-like, like an illusion…

"That woman is the Death God, Khebexaré Rakpom!" one of the festival attendees cried over the silence. "The end of the world has come!"

"We must kill her, before she can engulf our world in flames!" a priest cried.

In that instant, the entire church quickly fell into chaos, the crowds now attempting to flood over each other as they charged the apprehended woman. Despite her sudden attack earlier, Lailah still found herself skeptical over the whole situation, all signs of malevolence she displayed moments ago having vanished for the time being. To her surprise, even the Shepherds and Squires shared in the fire seraph's sentiment, surrounding the supposed 'Death God', as if to shield her from the rioting crowds.

"Please remain calm," the young Squire, Piotr, ordered. "This woman is under custody of the Shepherds; she shall be brought to trial in a court of law before-"

"So the Shepherds would turn their backs on us now of all times?!" another person in the crowd angrily spoke above his peers.

"We aren't turning our backs, we simply need-" one of the older Shepherds tried to negotiate.

The mob would not listen however, interrupting the veteran Shepherd as they threw a single stone at him. Many more projectiles quickly followed, the Shepherds and Squires themselves trying to shield themselves and their prisoner as this went on.

Before anyone knew it, the City Guard had joined in the commotion, joining the ranks of the mobs much to Lailah's dismay. Within seconds, steel was already clashing against steel, the soldiers giving into their anger and fear, much like during the Age of Chaos. She began to feel sick to her stomach, the familiar of aura malevolence beginning to choke her once again.

In that very instant, she saw one of the Hyland soldiers break through the Shepherd's ranks. His eyes then turned to the woman they apprehended now, finding her readying her sword once again. To Lailah's surprise however, she noticed the woman was beginning to hunch over, her left hand now covering her mouth as if she were ill. Despite her apparent condition, the soldier still sprang forward, raising his sword above his head. With no one else to defend the prisoner, Lailah felt compelled to act, hurling several sheets of paper at the soldier as she readied her flames.

"Crimson flames, come fo-!"

"Milla!"

Before the fire seraph could finish her incantation, a young man with black hair and glasses suddenly sprang forward, striking the Hyland soldier with a single kick, knocking him out in that single blow. Upon seeing this, several other guards quickly attempted to retaliate, only to befall the same fate as the man's fists and feet quickly subdued each of them. The power behind each blow, the agility he displayed, it was clear he was an experienced warrior, but at the same time, none of his attacks were lethal, only enough to knock each of his targets unconscious.

"Are you all right, Milla?" the young man tried to help the captive woman return to her feet.

"I'm fine, Jude, but Amilla-"

"…I know…"

Again the fire seraph wasn't sure how to react; the young man was clearly on this woman's side, and if they so desired, they could have easily killed the Shepherds instead of simply knocking them unconscious. For that matter, it was clear that they could both see her, the two of them raising their weapons against her now as if they were prepared to defend themselves. Lailah could only react in the same manner, ready several sheets of paper in her hands, her digits already burning from the embers she was ready to ignite. However, it was again made clear what their focus should have been on.

"Death to the Harbinger of The End!" one of the crowd's patrons suddenly sprang from the chaos now.

The civilian was armed with a makeshift knife, charging straight for the accused 'Death God'. Surprisingly however, the ground before her suddenly sprang upward, deflecting the blow and breaking the poorly made weapon upon impact. The sudden manipulation of the earth had caught Lailah off guard, the aura it emitted very familiar, as was the voice that echoed with the next arte that was cast.

"Rock Lance!"

Several more pieces of earth then sprang upward, lunging upward so as to disrupt the mob, the arte itself seemingly take care not to injure any of the civilians or soldiers. The sharpened rock then created a barrier around them, blocking the Shepherds, the prisoner, her companion and Lailah from their foes. Watching the barrier form, the Prime Lord watch it encircle them partway, the rest of the earthen shield then forming backward in the line of what seemed to be a small path leading to the caster of the arte.

Turning to the source, the fire seraph found an old comrade now approaching her, along with five other individuals in foreign clothing she had never seen before. Each of these strangely dressed individuals quickly hurried to the so-called 'Death God''s side, striking down the few enemies who managed to get inside as the barrier formed.

Like their comrade with glasses, they showed each of their targets mercy, either knocking them unconscious or disabling them so that they could fight no longer. Each of these individuals were just as experienced as the man with glasses, but what truly caught her eye was what she saw next.

"Soaring Symphony!" she saw an elderly man ride what looked like a platform made of wind.

"Ignite Terror!" a young girl chanted as dark mana in the form of hands suddenly sprang from the earth.

Seraphic artes, these individuals were casting incantations despite obviously not being seraphim themselves. In times long past, whenever humans used the seraphic artes, it would always cause severe strain and bring them that much closer to turning into hellions, yet these people seemed to wield their artes naturally, as if they were seraphim themselves.

The very sight of their artes were enough to cause even more panic, the people becoming even more frightened as they rushed for the cathedral's doors, trying to step over one another as they rushed for the exits.

"They're monsters!" the mobs cried.

"Get the civilians out of here, hurry!" the city guard began to evacuate the civilians in the midst of the chaos.

Despite being attacked by the people as well, the Shepherds and Squires even attempted to assist in the evacuation. Piotr himself tried direct the civilians that were caught in the stone barrier to the path that led outside. Yet the people quickly pushed past him, sending him to the floor in panic, twisting his ankle in the process.

"Ow!" the young Squire cried as he fell over.

"Are you okay?" one of the young women in this strange group stopped in front of the young man. "Here, let me help."

Though she had wielded the powers of darkness just a moment ago, her hands soon glowed in a faint green light. The illumination began to envelope the Squire's ankle soon after, the injury he received healing before their very eyes.

"Can you stand?" she questioned him after.

"Er, yes, I-"

"Elize, we've got some trying to get over the walls," the youngest girl in their group announced. "We could use your help!"

"Coming!" she said as she began casting her dark artes once again.

"What on earth…?" the fire seraph could only wonder aloud.

"We haven't seen each other in two centuries and that's the first thing you say to me?" the earth seraph questioned as she casually walked up to her. "Or is this another one of your lame puns?"

"Edna?" Lailah greeted her old friend, still confused over the current situation.

"I know this may be confusing and everything, but those guys are with me," Edna said rather plainly.

"Yes, but who-?"

"It's a long story," the fire seraph turned around, finding a familiar purple-haired girl standing before them.

"You're that girl from the Hexen Isle, but what-?"

Before she could question further, she felt a familiar aura once again, that same one she felt when that mysterious woman floated above everyone in the church. Turning to the source, she found the prisoner they had recently apprehended hovering in the center of the church. At the same time however, she turned back to where she last saw the prisoner, finding her and her comrade with glasses still standing in the same spot, their eyes filled with disbelief as they saw the spectacle above them.

"I will not allow you to escape so easily, Citizens of Glenwood!" the image of the floating prisoner cried. "I summon the Four Great Spirits! Efreet, Undine, Sylph, Gnome, come to my aid!"

In that very instant, four beings appeared beside this woman, beings that took the shape of the elements themselves. To the very left was a large creature that took the shape of fire, and beside it, a woman that embodied water itself. To the woman's right was a smaller individual with green hair and goggle, followed by some sort of sloth that rested on some sort rock. Despite their appearance, they seemed serene in nature, almost as if they were nature itself. Yet that notion quickly disappeared with the words the woman spoke next.

"Destroy them!"

Before she could react, the four beings suddenly charged toward the civilians. The mobs went into another state of panic as these monster-like creatures came forward, flying through the masses as they hurled their elements at them. Fire, water, wind, earth, all four elements showed no mercy as they swept through the civilians, creating even more chaos within their ranks.

"Damn it, so she does have the power of the Four!" the man with the giant sword grit his teeth as he observed the events from behind the barrier where they stood.

"No…," the blond woman with pink eyes muttered, obviously in complete shock from what she was observing. "The Four are supposed to protect the people, not cause them harm… Why is this…?"

"Milla…," the man in glasses found himself unable to console her.

"Miss Edna, get the barrier down, now, we need to help these people!" the elderly man in the party ordered.

"No need to tell me twice."

In that instant, the barrier she had raised just moments ago had collapsed. Wasting no more time, the Prime Lord immediately went to work, hurling as many sheets of paper as she could toward the woman made of water. It seemed she could not understand the concept of Lailah's attack at first, realizing only to find herself suddenly being whisked away by the wind created by the air elemental the moment the flames ignited. Though she missed her intended target, the sudden eruption was enough to create a large hole in the wall for the civilians to flee.

"Piotr!" the fire seraph called on the young Squire that was recently healed. "Have the others help the citizens escape!"

"But Lady Lailah-!"

"This isn't the time to object, go!"

"Yes my lady!"

"Let me help!" the young lady who assisted him earlier volunteered.

"So you too wield the element of fire?" the largest entity of the four questioned, stopping just before the fire seraph. "I've never met one such as you before."

"Efreet, stop this nonsense at once!" Lailah turned around to find the blond woman and companion with glasses running toward the creature. "This isn't the task you were appointed, why are you-?"

"My apologies, Lady Milla, but you are in no position to command me any longer," the being replied. "You had lost that right the moment you surrendered the title of Maxwell to your sister."

"But even Muzét wouldn't want this either!" the young man protested. "Isn't it your role as the Four Great Spirits to-!"

"Lady Amilla Sekundes is our master now, and we are bound to her will," the fire elemental replied. "It is nothing personal, Milla, but even if you had retained the title of Maxwell, we would still willingly serve the forces of Sekundes."

"So you would throw away your duty to protect the people of this world in order to destroy it?" Milla questioned. "I'm appalled to even hear you speak such blasphemy, Efreet!"

"Milla, you must understand that this endless cycle must end," the woman made of water appeared beside the fire creature now.

"Our predecessors had played their part in the previous eras, but we refuse to meet their same end so this endless cycle can continue," the wind being added as it hovered beside the water humanoid.

"We're sorry, Milla, but in hindsight, we are protecting the people this world," the earth-like deity was the next to speak, stopping beside the fire being. "By ending this era-"

"You've all said enough," the blond woman quickly interrupted, swinging her sword to the side as she spoke. "If that is your wish, then you know that it is my duty as the former Maxwell to destroy all those that oppose Mankind and spirit alike, regardless of who they are!"

The determination of this woman, her unwillingness to back down despite the fact that she clearly could not defeat these four on her own, and the fact that and her allies were willing to try and help the civilians escape, there was no way this could be the ancient death god mentioned in the old myths. This determination spread to her allies as well, each of them taking up their arms as they stood beside her. Even if these people could manipulate the elements themselves to a degree, it was clear what the difference in power was between them. Yet knowing this, the Prime Lord knew she could not back down.

"Let me help," the fire seraph said, stepping forward as she drew several more sheets of paper.

"Why am I not surprised?" Edna shrugged at her old friend's actions. "…fine…,guess we should do this," she groaned as she readied her umbrella.

"Edna, Lailah, this isn't your battle," the young man with the white coat said. "You can leave this to us and tend to the civilians."

Was this truly not their battle? Though the malevolence was nowhere near as strong as it was back then, there was still panic, there was still chaos, there was still pain. Before them stood an enemy that dared end the peace that the Shepherd had gifted this land centuries ago, a fragile peace that was now beginning to crack. No, this was their battle as well, this was their fight.

"Centuries ago, we made a promise," the Prime Lord said, the memory of a certain young Shepherd coming to mind again, "we made a pact to protect this world in hopes that one day seraphim and humans could live together in peace. If that woman and her servants are threatening the peace we wish to create, then we too must fight."

"As noble as your wish is, I'm afraid it is for naught should this era continue on its current course," Efreet commented. "However, if you insist on maintain your dream, then come at us at once!"

* * *

The world was a lot different than how he remembered it; the civilizations and people he once knew were now long gone. He knew that once the world was reunited into one, it would be some time before peace could fully settle once more. However, the world still seemed to be divided in his opinion; not just different regions which have not interacted in several millennia, but also in ideals and cultures.

Was it all for naught he asked himself; back then, he promised to change the laws of this world for the sake of the people in hopes that they could one day find peace and live in harmony with the spirits. Yet when he awakened, he quickly learned Mankind would only make the same mistakes again and again.

Despite his efforts to no longer make mana, an essential component to allow nature to thrive, the humans still used it for their own selfish needs. They made weapons out of it, they used it to further their own selfish ambitions. For a time it was even killing the World Tree, so much that a human woman was forced to put a barrier around to protect it from anymore of its essence from being drained. With time the barrier became more than just a shield; it began to close itself off from the world, yet expanded within its own space, its own realm. Before long, it had become its own plane of existence, one that humans could not so easily reach. The lesser spirits borne from the law he rewritten began to occupy this space, turning it into their own realm; the Great Spirits of the different eras also sought this space to be their sanctuary, and within time, it came to be known as the Spirit Realm.

This new realm should have protected the spirits he thought, but spirits required mana to survive, they needed to gather it from different forms of life. Nature was the means to acquire mana, although there were a select few humans who could exchange their mana with the spirits to create miracles similar to the magic spells of old. It was a fair law he thought, one that benefited both humans and spirits while sustaining mana safely in this world.

Yet the humans thought that the miracles of the spirits were not enough. They cared more for convenience, they cared only for themselves and not the needs of nature itself. They wanted to create their own miracles, ones that anyone can use regardless of whether or not they could channel the spirits themselves. Spyrix was the term used for inventions that created these half-baked miracles, devices that forced contracts to the lesser spirits to die once they completed their task. It disgusted him to learn that his sacrifice was taken advantage of by the humans, even if they had begun to use their machines that no longer required the sacrifice of the lesser spirits.

Mankind never learns, that was the conclusion he came up with soon after learning the events that transpired after his reawakening. History never changes, humans will always continue to make the same mistakes again and again. For everything that it is built, it is destroyed. For every step forward, there is a step backward. This cycle, this endless cycle, he knew at some point it had to end.

"Did something happen?" the former Great Spirit of Light remarked, interrupting his thoughts. "The streets are in a panic right now."

Of course something happened he thought to himself. Despite her wishes, subtlety was not Sekundes' specialty. No, it was more like she couldn't afford to be subtle; with the future of this era at stake, it would be impossible not to make a ruckus. It was necessary to make her presence known, to be announce to the world of her identity and her intentions. Even if she were to draw admiration or ire of the people of this world, she knew what she had to do.

It was then that the door to the suite suddenly opened, the aforementioned Demon King draped in dark cloak and hood standing before all of them. The Lord of Monsters' penchant for wit and sarcasm had taken hold of him for less than a second, quickly disappearing to a more familiar seriousness and tone the moment he realized the gravity of the situation before she could speak.

"Where's the sword?" the Lord of Monsters questioned the Avatar of Chronos.

"It wasn't Flamberge," Amilla replied as she hurriedly got some of their belongings from the ground. "We have to go."

"And what of Symonne and Psi?" the silver-haired young man asked, quickly noticing that neither comrade were with her.

"They're still accomplishing the tasks given to them," the Lord of Time and Space replied. "We need to get out of the city while we can; the Four can only hold off Milla Mathis and her friends for so long. Their power here is nowhere near the same level as it would be if we were still in Rieze Maxia or Elympios."

"Why must we be away so swiftly?" the plush questioned. "Did Symonne's plan not follow through as you had hoped?"

"Perhaps more than I had liked," she admitted. "At the very least, the people of Glenwood now know that their savior, Sigihara Kugobyuk, has returned."

"Funny how perceptions can change depending on the observer," it was Ratatosk's turn to remark. "In the eyes of one, one who wishes to end the current state of the world is seen as a destroyer, a terrorist. Yet in the eyes of another, that same destroyer can be seen as a hero, a savior if you will. The previous Maxwell must have really did something to anger the people of Glenwood in a previous era if they see you as their hero instead of the other way around. Of course, that might also be why this realm is under the jurisdiction of another entity other than the Great Spirits."

"Is it safe to go now though?" the magician questioned, her anxiety from earlier worsening again as she observed the mad rush outside.

The Lord of Monsters still saw the anxiety in the redhead's eyes. If they were to join the mad rush out there, it would quickly undo what Sekundes had just accomplished just now. He was sure the former Maxwell and her comrades were looked at as not only the Death God their old myths foretold, but also as monsters seeing how the people of this continent couldn't make pacts with the lesser spirits as they could in Rieze Maxia. He was sure that if any of them were to cast any spirit artes for whatever reason, they too would get the same scorn. Going out there with Zoe as she was now would only cause such problems, but he still had faith the Demon King would make the right decision.

"…maybe we should wait it out for day," Amilla said, catching a glimpse of several white coats passing by outside. "After all, let's just see what happens when the cavalry does arrive…"

* * *

A burst of fire suddenly shot forward, the intense heat already causing Milla's brow to sweat. She was ready to evade the inferno of her former subordinate, ready to jump out of its path, but she soon found that she needn't act as another veil of flames suddenly swept across her, acting as a shield from Efreet's explosion. Looking to her side, she soon found the fire seraph readying another arte, the sheets of paper in her hand slowly burning into cinders.

As Lailah readied her incantation, her earth comrade sprang forward, jumping at her Great Spirit counterpart as she swung her umbrella outward. Several shards of the ground sprang forth at Gnome, but only to be stopped by another earthen pillar formed by the Great Spirit's will. More pillars quickly formed however, shielding the former servant of Maxwell for a mere second, only for the masts to soon crumble and burst outward. The explosion forced the former Lord of Spirits and her comrades to go on the defensive, each of them trying to shield themselves from the sharpened rocks.

However, they soon realized the tactic was merely a distraction, the Great Spirit of Fire now charging forward. To their relief however, the fire seraph had finished her incantation at that very moment, throwing the embers before her feet as she cast her mystic arte.

"Here I go! Make it aflame!" Lailah chanted. "Concerto Infernus!"

The fires danced around, incinerating the air itself, the heat gentle, yet as equally ferocious. Even Efreet himself found himself pulling back from the arte despite being of the same element. Taking advantage of his withdrawal, Leia quickly charged forward, lunging inward with her staff at the Great Spirit of Fire. Before her attack could connect however, Sylph suddenly appeared before the editor, pushing her arms outward and causing a strong gust of wind to push her back. She would not fall back very far however, the former mercenary managing to catch her in one arm as his other retaliated with three shots of his pistol.

Much to his chagrin, a shield stemming from the earth stopped each of the projectiles, the Great Spirit of Earth having managed to protect his ally at the last second. However, this had caused him to lose his focus, the spirit suddenly being knocked backward by a blunt force. The visitor from another world had charged forward, delivering two swift punches before jumping back to allow the last descendant of Kresnik to strike with her hammer, knocking him into the air with a single swing.

"Do it now!" Elle ordered the two artes specialists.

"Severed Fate!" the elderly man chanted as he threw a dagger at the spirit.

"Teepo Vacuum!" the plush began pulling Gnome and the air around him into his bottomless stomach.

Combining the two artes, the earth spirit found himself paralyzed, forcing him to simply be swallowed into the plush. Yet before he could be drawn any closer, a warm light engulfed him, allowing him to move once more. It was the Great Spirit of Water that attacked now, creating a geyser of boiling water to suddenly spring forward at the former conductor and his protégé.

With his arm still pointed forward, the spirit's former master now dove forward, barely missing her limb as she cut at it while landing. Undine tried to retaliate thereafter, spinning backward and causing several more geysers of piping water to erupt before her. It was enough to cause Milla to jump backward, yet her husband had quickly taken her place as charged in, rushing past the boiling liquid as his first lunged forward.

Yet it was the fire spirit who quickly came to the water spirit's aid, causing another burst of flame to erupt just before the young researcher's arm before his punch could connect. The Four withdrew toward one side of the church now, their former master's party gathering on the opposite side with their weapons still drawn. Despite the fact that they were in a realm where the Primordial Spirits' blessing could not reach, the Four were still formidable, easily able to hold their own against the former Maxwell and her comrades. Milla acknowledged their strength despite their current circumstance, but she would not let her feelings of the past take hold of her in this moment. The Four had betrayed her, Mankind, and the spirits; such actions could never be forgiven!

"I had never thought any of you could ever turn your back on your duty," the former Lord of Spirits said. "After all these years I've known you, how you've served me, it was foolish of me to ever think that you could never turn your back on the human and spirit realms. As the former Maxwell, no, as a protector of this world, I will defeat you and those you serve. Prepare yourselves!"

Taking both hands to the hilt of her sword, Milla sprung forward, the edge of her sword sparking against the ground. She would not travel very far however, the scenery around her suddenly turning dark. The air itself began to form into dark clouds as well, clouds that burned to the touch. This arte, it was not something the Four had possessed in the time Milla had known them. No, this was something different.

"Out of our way!" the former Maxwell quickly swung her blade upward.

As she had thought, the darkness and mist was little more than illusion, the cut of her sword enough to break through the veil. Yet it worried Milla regardless, the way one could easily disrupt her senses and direction. The power to change one's perception, though she herself was able to break through it, the former Lord of Spirits worried over her comrades who may be able to fall for such trickery.

"You can stop hiding now," Milla's eyes glared. "Come out and show yourself!"

"It seems we're at an impasse," a familiar voice began to echo in the area.

"You!" Elle exclaimed as the speaker suddenly appeared before each of them.

The dark seraph had returned, her feet gently touching the floor as she hovered to the ground. The expression on her face showed that of boredom, as if she the spectacle of their battle was merely a lullaby she had heard time and time again. Her empty violet eyes were hard to read unlike the last time they met in Rieze Maxia, infuriating the young recruit even further.

"Great, Miss Doom and Gloom is back," Edna groaned. "You here to show us how much better you got at baton twirling over the years?"

"I'm done watching this stalemate," the illusionist said, ignoring the earth seraph's comment. "You should four should go now, you'll only irritate me as I try to liven things up."

"As you wish, Symonne," Undine nodded. "I'm afraid we'll have to settle our dispute another time, Milla."

Without saying another word, the Four's forms quickly disappeared, each of them forming into balls of light that floated toward the sky. The former Lord of Spirits quickly lost sight of her former subordinates, her attention now focused on the dark seraph standing before them. At first her expression was empty, almost like a blank slate, but then soon her lips started to smile, curling as Milla's eyes narrowed. It was clear Symonne was getting a kick out of her anger, her rage, how it excited her to simply see one becoming engulfed in such hatred.

"I like the look in those eyes," she taunted. "Almost like daggers ready to piece my heart."

Without saying a single word, Milla quickly charged forward, lunging straight for their enemy, only to find her weapon passing through her target, her form disappearing into thin air. It was another illusion, but from the corner of her eye, she saw what she believed was her true form sitting atop one of the beams near the ceiling.

"Over here," Symonne giggled.

"Damn you!" the young recruit cursed.

Again the illusionist giggled, pushing herself into the air as her body spun, dodging each of the projectiles with little effort, almost as if she were dancing around them. With the twirl of her wand, black clouds formed around her, engulfing her entirely before the mist dissipated into the air itself, revealing nothing upon its disappearance.

"Too slow…," her voice whispered in Elle's ear.

She seemed to appear from out of nowhere, suddenly appearing in the center of everyone. Turning around, the recruit quickly dropped her handguns, switching to her twin blades as she turned and slashed. Again the illusionist acted nonchalant about the situation, simply veering to the side to avoid the cut. The young researcher tried to follow up, jumping and kicking at the seraph, missing with his initial strike and punches that followed. Again she giggled at their futility, taking a single giant step backward which seemed to push her back several feet as if she had leapt toward her destination.

Burning sheets of paper soon followed, singing the air around the dark seraph. With the simple wave of her wand however, Symonne quickly put out the fire seraph's flames, using the same movement to deflect the water and dark artes that the older man and his protégé attempted to fire thereafter. The editor and former mercenary charged at her thereafter, the illusionist surprisingly charging at them at the same time. Already it was apparent what the difference in their power was, the illusionist steps acting practically as long strides that covered several feet, the action appearing effortless to everyone that saw it.

Regardless, Alvin was the first to act, firing three shots from his pistol, each bullet aimed in a different direction he thought she might try to move. To his shock, she simply ducked over the bullet with her next stride, her next step putting her just an inch before Leia's face. Adapting to their enemy's movements, the editor released her left hand's grip on her staff, bringing her fist forward in an uppercut-like fashion. The punch would have caught anyone else off guard, but the dark seraph had managed to move out of the way, even evading the following spinning strike of the editor's polearm.

"Why won't you die?!" Leia exclaimed as spheres of light began to appear behind her.

The sudden amplification seemed to catch Symonne off guard, the editor's other self lending her power once again as the spheres shot forward like javelins. Yet even this was not enough to subdue their foe, the illusionist now taking to the air as she jumped toward the nearest wall, propelling herself upward as if she were standing on the ground itself. She would not get very far however, the prime counterpart of her new master now spiraling her direction with her legs leading her jump.

"Cloud Pierce!" Milla chanted as she rose upward.

Clang! Again Symonne displayed little effort as she deflected the initial strike, blocking the subsequent sword strike with a simple swerve of her arm.

"What?!" the former Maxwell exclaimed.

"I'm growing tired of this," the dark seraph's expression melted back into seriousness. "The curtain call…"

With the snap of her fingers, the entire vicinity suddenly turned black, their foe disappearing into nothingness before their eyes. Quickly they began to regroup into what they believed was the center of the room, each of their backs turned toward one another as they prepared for whatever the illusionist had in store for them.

"What on earth?!" Rowen exclaimed by the sudden change in scenery.

"Everyone, keep your guard up!" the fire seraph ordered her companions. "Whatever you're about to see or hear, it's most likely an illusion. Don't be quick to attack!"

"You're right, it is an illusion, it's all fake," the dark seraph's voice taunted from the darkness. "Or is it?"

Their enemy suddenly stood in front of them again, her arms simply hanging at her side. Despite Lailah's warning, the last descendant of Kresnik was the first to act, firing at her in quick successions. She made no attempt to dodge any of the projectiles, each of them suddenly stopping before they could hit her, as if she was able to reach out and bring them to a halt with her own hands.

"That would have hurt," Symonne commented. "But maybe not as much as this."

The air around them was suddenly growing hot, their skin beginning to stick their clothing. From the corner of her, Milla saw a flash of bright light, glowing in a warmth that was equal to the heat of Efreet's flames. Turning to the source, she soon found an enormous fireball being thrown at them, the sphere of flame practically as large as the ceiling of the church they were fighting it.

"Everyone, this way!" the former Maxwell ordered.

She tried to lead them in the opposite direction, hoping to lead them to safety, but after only taking two steps, she soon found her feet soaking in water. Again her eyes widened as a deluge of water suddenly appeared before each of them, the height of such a flood exponentially growing in size as it drew closer. Without even needing to speak, Milla turned in another direction, trying to the left this time, only to suddenly find a strong gust of wind trying to sharply pull her in. Retreating in the opposite direction once more, the former Lord of Spirits then felt the earth beneath her feet beginning to quake. The tremors were worsening by the second, enough so that it was ready to split the ground open. Almost in a panic, her eyes began to survey her surroundings, only to find the four elements converging toward them all at once.

"How are we going to get out of this?!" Teepo panicked on everyone's behalf.

"I dunno, aren't you supposed to be able to suck up everything?!" Alvin exclaimed.

"Yes, suck it up as they say," the dark seraph appeared before all of them once again. "Suck up the warmth of the inferno, the chilling torrents of the ocean, the sharp maelstrom of the air, and the corroding tremors of the earth; prepare yourselves and accept your fate!"

"I think you should be the one to prepare yourself!" an unknown voice suddenly spoke. "Jade Luminescence!"

Before Symonne could react, the flashing of metal suddenly sprang from the darkness, sweeping and striking against the illusionist. The light was coming from several directions, almost simultaneously in fact, despite each cut coming from different strokes. The dark seraph appeared to be paralyzed from these various cuts, unable to move or act as it continued, her body finally falling as the shades of steel suddenly came to an end.

With the dark seraph having fallen, the darkness around them suddenly began to lift, revealing to the former Lord of Spirits and her comrades the church they were fighting in. It was just as how they left it, completely empty and devoid of any life, though the destruction their artes had caused was now more apparent than ever. The floors reflected the earthen artes Edna cast in order to shield them, the walls displayed the singes of flame that Efreet had created, the tapestry was soaked in water caused by their battle with Undine, and the hole in the furthest wall was still large enough to allow masses of civilians to escape or enter.

Before them also stood a mysterious young man not dressed in the robes of the Shepherds, dressed instead in a red tunic, a yellow bandana wrapped around his neck, an open black jacket and white pants made from canvas. His dark red hair was tied in a ponytail, his skin pale almost like a ghost. With the exception of their hilts that were wrapped in white bandages, the daggers in his hands were mismatched, the one in his left hand appearing as any normal double-sided dagger, but the one on the right looked more like a spearhead with a deep fuller running along the center of the blade, but strangely, with a hole in the center. The scabbards that held his blades also had dark-colored tassels attached to each of them, both long enough to fall down to his ankles. Even stranger was the color of his eyes when he opened them, an oceanic blue in the left and an emerald green on the right. Milla wasn't sure what to make of the young man; even though he had taken care of Symonne, she knew he couldn't automatically be trustworthy. However, the fire seraph's reaction soon after might have proved otherwise.

"Melrose!" Lailah exclaimed rather excitedly.

"Melrose?" Edna questioned. "You know this kid?"

"I do in fact," her former Prime Lord nodded. "He may not be dressed the part, but he is a Squire."

Squire or not, something was different about this young man compared to the others Milla felt. That look in his eye was of indifference, but also filled with determination. There was a strong intent to harm emanating from him, to kill, and yet, his aura seemed to lack any sort of anger or hatred.

"Thanks for your help," the young researcher said, attempting to extend his hand out to the young man. "If you hadn't come, then-"

Before he could say another word, the former Lord of Spirits quickly tugged at her husband's arm, pulling him back at the very moment the mysterious man's dagger pointed forward, barely missing Jude's neck as he cut. The rest of the party stood in shock at their rescuer's reaction, his eyes glaring down at them as if they were also the enemy.

"Melrose, what are you doing?" Lailah tried to question the young man.

"Lailah, is this woman really Khebexaré Rakpom?" the young man glared at the party. "Are these terrorists part of her entourage?"

"Terrorists, what are you talking about?" Leia questioned. "We just saved the civilians from the real bad guys here."

"The one claiming to be Sigikara Kugobyuk called her 'Milla Maxwell'," Edna suddenly entered conversation. "Over the last few days I've been traveling with them, she never did actually give me her maiden name."

"You're selling us out, Edna!" Elle exclaimed. "I knew it from the start!"

"Calm your horses, I'm not doing anything," the earth seraph simply said. "I just want a confirmation is all I'm asking."

It was just as Edna said, she never did give her prior name to the earth seraph during their travels. Even when they told Edna of their story in the inn, there were many details that they had left out. If anything, they simply explained what Rieze Maxia and Elympios were like and a very brief summary of their current quest, namely how Amilla Sekundes had destroyed Nia Khera and how she was attempting to end this current era.

In hindsight, that was a very dishonest decision to not to tell Edna everything despite her apparent willingness to share everything they needed to know about Glenwood and parts of her past. Again it was a habit she still had trouble releasing since her days of the Lord of Spirits. By holding back such crucial information, she may have broken any trust she may have developed between the party and Edna over the last few days. If she were to even hope to gain even a sliver of that trust back, then she knew she could hold nothing back any longer.

"…it's true," Milla could only admit. "Before marrying Jude, my name was Milla Maxwell; for the longest time in my continent, I was the Lord of Spirits. However, I am not-"

"So you admit you're guilty!" Melrose turned his attention to the former Lord of Spirits. "Looks like we're going to have an execution right here and now!"

"Wait, Melrose!" Lailah tried to protest.

The young man would not allow the fire seraph to speak, instead charging straight for the former Maxwell. His blades would not travel far however, the two weapons quickly struck back by a single pole. Gritting his teeth, he found the woman who initially protested against him standing ready with her staff.

"That's enough," the editor ordered. "Will you listen to us? We're not terrorists."

"So you wanna stand up to the Shepherds, is that it?" Melrose spat. "Fine, then maybe I should execute you first!"

The Squire was fast, his charge almost superhuman that the editor could barely see him. Yet at the last moment, she was able to place her staff in front of her, running it parallel to the front of her neck, blocking the scissor-like cut her opponent intended. Though his blades came to a halt, his body then flipped backward, extending his legs outward with his jump, but each of his kicks were easily blocked by her arms. Dropping her weapon, Leia then tried to retaliate as the moment he touched the floor again, leading with a single punch and following with a roundhouse kick. Like herself, he managed to block each attack with his own arms, jumping backward to evade the sweeping kick that came after her initial strikes. Thinking he was now in the clear, he dove forward once again, only to realize his opponent and picked up her staff during her final strike, her body turning as she rose with weapon in full swing. Both attacks were swift, almost impossible for the eye to see, but…

"Stop this right now!" an older voice quickly interrupted the fight.

Turning to the source, the party saw several more individuals dressed in the familiar white coats that the Shepherds were known for. Standing in the center of these individuals was a single woman with dark brown eyes and dirty blond hair that bordered on light brown. Her expression was firm, but the grip on her sword light as she approached the young man.

"Melrose, I told you to apprehend the suspects, not engage them in battle!" the female Shepherd yelled at the young man. "For that matter, where is your uniform? Even if you are just a Squire, every member of our flock is required to wear our coat."

"Man, take it easy, Natasha," the young man said, placing both of his arms behind his head, his daggers still drawn. "If I had just tried to arrest the terrorists, I wouldn't have taken care of this fugitive either," he said, his eyes pointing to the unconscious illusionist.

"I commend you for your efforts, but if you are to address me, you should address me as either 'Head Shepherd Strelka' or 'Lady Natasha'," the woman calmly replied. "However, we will address your insubordination later."

"Sure whatever," the man sheathed his blades as he began to walk away.

Despite the young man's current aloof manner, Milla continued to watch him. From the corner of his eye, she could see him staring at Leia, watching her closely as she returned his hostile gaze. She could practically feel the enmity between them, how Melrose wished to already resume their battle, with Leia practically replying that she will be ready when the time comes. This exchange was brief however, forcing Milla to return to the situation at hand as the man's superior spoke again.

"It is my understanding that you're the accused 'Death God'?" the Head Shepherd questioned Milla now.

Again she was being accused of being some sort of evil deity, and for some reason, it seemed as if the entire populace of Glenwood had believed in it. Perhaps in these people's eyes, she was a malevolent entity; she knew little of the lore of these lands other than what Muzét and Edna had told her recently. If the Primordial Spirits had long abandoned this land, then maybe Milla would have no way of knowing her predecessor's involvement, if any, in this continent.

Any other person would have possibly lied about their identity, to deny themselves of who they were, but as the former Lord of Spirits, Milla knew she was above that. She had already hid the truth from Edna, she could not afford to do the same with anyone else. If she were to gain even a little bit of these people's trust, especially those that are supposed to protect the everyday civilians, then she needed to be forthright of who she truly was when asked.

"I am no Death God," the former Lord of Spirits replied, "but until a week ago, I was known in my homeland as 'Milla Maxwell'."

"So admits that she is Rakpom by translating her name from the seraphic tongue to ours!" one of the younger Squires exclaimed. "My lady, we must execute her now!"

"Calm down!" Natasha quickly ordered her subordinate. "She may have admitted to being the Death God of legend, but she could have easily denied us of this fact if her intentions were ill."

"My lady, are you actually defending the Harbinger of The End?" another Shepherd questioned. "Surely you must believe that she is simply trying to make you drop your guard-"

"If she wanted it, she would have killed each of us as we currently argue," the Head Shepherd continued. "Moreover, it is my understanding that this woman and her comrades also came to aid the civilians during the attack by those four…monsters… moments ago. Isn't that right, Piotr?" she turned to the young Squire within her ranks.

"Yes ma'am," the youngest Squire nodded. "In fact, this particular young lady actually used some sort of seraphic arte to heal my ankle which I had twisted during the chaos," he said, turning to Elize as he spoke.

"Oh, uh, you're welcome, I guess," the young teacher said, acting almost as if she were the shy girl Milla had met eleven years ago.

"And Lailah, you had fought alongside her and her comrades just now to subdue this dark seraph, correct?" she questioned the fire seraph now. "Can you vouch for her character?"

"I can," the Prime Lord replied. "In fact, I can vouch for each of these individuals, including my old friend here who I haven't seen in centuries!" she exclaimed as her arms quickly wrapped around the earth seraph.

"…still as touchy and feely as always…," Edna groaned. "You know when they say that less is more, that's probably the reason why you've never been able to keep a relationship."

"…you really don't like anybody, do you?" Teepo questioned the earth seraph.

"No, and I especially don't like cotton-stuffed rags that don't know when to keep their mouths shut. Or those who don't know when to speak up until the last minute," the Lord of Spirits could only accept her well-earned glare.

"I'm assuming that regardless of what your subordinates say, public opinion demands that you cannot simply let us go, correct, my lady?" the former butler questioned the Head Shepherd.

"I'm afraid so," Natasha regretfully replied. "As things are now, I'm afraid the general public has come to fear you after this debacle. Your intentions may have been pure and your innocence framed by this dark seraph, but to the people of Ladylake and even some of my subordinates, you are little more than terrorists and monsters. I must apologize, but as of this moment, as Head Shepherd, I hereby place you all under arrest."

Taken into custody for their actions; a part of Milla wanted to scoff at the idea. She wanted to simply break herself out of this situation, to move out of these people's way and continue after her former Fractured self. However, the tiny heartbeat which resonated within her belly prevented her otherwise. Even if she were to attempt to escape, what guarantee was there that she would be able to successfully fight off each of these individuals unscathed, or for that matter, her unborn child escaping unharmed? The Shepherds were the only ones who could fight the monsters of this land; if she and her friends were only barely able to fight off three hellions, it was obvious that the probability of fighting off the men and women sworn to destroy those creatures was astronomically low. Looking at her comrades, she knew they were all agreement in regard to this predicament, at least, most of them were in agreement.

"What, you can't be serious?!" the young agent exclaimed. "You know that we tried to help your people out but then you're still-!"

"Give it a rest, Kiddo," the businessman calmly interrupted, understanding their situation.

"Elle, calm down," it was Jude's turn to speak. "Remember what Muzét said before we came here; she said Glenwood is a land where the ability for humans to wield spirit artes has been long lost. Eleven years ago, it was the same for Elympions to fear Rieze Maxians for what came naturally for them."

"I wasn't exactly in this world eleven years ago," the recruit reminded the young researcher, "but I don't understand why-"

"Elle, we have to gain the trust of the people of Glenwood," Sophie tried to explain now in Milla's stead. "We must prove to them that we are of no threat, even if that means they must take us into custody."

"…jeez, fine!"

"We understand the situation," Milla finally spoke on everyone's behalf. "Do what you must; we don't want anymore innocents to be harmed."

"Thank you for your understanding," Natasha simply said. "Men, bind each of them, including the earth seraph and the dark seraph."

"Really, I don't show up for a few centuries and this is how you treat me?" Edna groaned as one of the Squires bound several ropes around her wrists. "Stupid humans, do you even know who I am?"

"Anti-seraphic arte binds?" the illusionist recognized the material wrapping around her arms upon regaining consciousness. "What do you know, you pathetic mortals actually created something useful for a change…"

"You're lucky Lady Natasha has chosen to show you mercy, Monster," the Squire wrapping Milla's bonds glared. "If it were my decision, I'd run my sword through your heart this very instant."

"Hey, don't harass the prisoners!" the young Squire, Piotr, ordered as he finished with the young teacher's ropes. "I'm truly sorry about this, miss."

"…we understand, you're just doing your job," was all Elize could say.

The ropes were right around their wrists, but their legs were still free for the most part, with the exception of the chains that were soon wrapped around their ankles, binding each of them together within a distance of five steps maximum. Though she knew it was for the better good, the former Lord of Spirits wanted to test the effectiveness of their binds, finding herself unable to cast even the simplest spirit arte from within her bind, confirming her theory that spirit artes and seraphic artes were indeed the same concept.

"The prisoners are secure, ma'am!" Piotr announced now that their work was complete.

"Very well," the Head Shepherd nodded. "Let us return onward to Elysia then. We shall hold a trial for the prisoners there. Move out!"

* * *

The crowd could only keep their distance as the prisoners slowly marched out of the now destroyed cathedral. To the average person, they may have appeared to be ordinary people with the exception of their strange clothes, but upon witnessing the horrors that occurred moments ago, this was not the case. These people were monsters, possible hellions or even the daemons mentioned in the old myths.

"Death to the Harbinger!" one onlooker cried.

"Why do you insist on keeping them alive?!" another questioned.

Stones and other crude projectiles soon followed, as were citizens attempting to push themselves out into the streets they marched. The Hyland soldiers begrudgingly held the people back as the Shepherds escorted the prisoners out of the city, despite how each of them were ready to draw their swords and spears and join the mob as well. The people were obviously afraid, they were in a panic, but from within the shadows, there were those filled with something else, filled with intrigue, with curiosity.

"So that's supposed to be Khebexaré Rakpom?" a man in a dark cloak questioned. "She doesn't seem to be anything special…"

"It is her," the woman beside him spoke. "She looks just like the one described in the ancient Myth of the Daemonblight."

"Surely that's not possible," another cloaked man joined in. "The events of that tale are aged more than three millennia ago; there's no way they could have survived if-"

"It may or not be her, even I cannot for certain say," the woman continued.

"So shall we continue to keep an eye on her, milady?"

"As intriguing as she may be, there is another potential candidate for my theory. The one who claimed herself as Sigikara Kugobyuk, she piques my interest more. Let us follow this supposed savior and leave the supposed destroyer to the Shepherds."

"Is that wise, Lady Ana?"

"The Shepherds are fools," the one named 'Ana' replied. "They believe that malevolence is something to be eradicated, that it is not natural to this world. Must I remind you that it is we, the Scholars, believe this to be false; naturally, too much of anything can lead to disaster, but in order to create perfection, you need a balance of both the light and the dark. My ancestor, the first Head Scholar, came to this fact upon learning of the forgotten Myth of the Daemonblight. If we are to shape the future for the betterment of Glenwood, we must unlock the past.

"Come my followers. We shall follow the path of the supposed savior for now, and should the time come, we shall bear witness the prophesied end of this era and usher in our perfect world upon the birth of the next…"

* * *

_Skit: Wishful Thinking_

Leia: (GHS rings) Seriously, again? Hello, this is Leia Rolando.

Nova: Hey hey hey! Comin' up to the plate, it's Nova, goin' for the gald!

Leia: (sighs) Really Nova? Now's not the best time…

Nova: Sorry, I'm just doin' my job. You know what you were getting into when you signed the contract.

Leia: …yeah, I practically signed away my soul when Alvin and I signed that thing…

Lailah: A contract you say? You mean like a contract between a Shepherd and seraphim? Is that how you're all able to use your abilities?

Leia: Something like that, but that's not what we're-

Sophie: (shakes head) I don't know why you'd sell your soul for money, Leia, that seems like a waste. I'd think you'd at least ask for all the chocolate-covered biscuits and apples in the world since you've been snacking on a lot of those over the last few days.

Lailah: If you were willing to sell your soul for one wish, can I ask why only one and not several? Honestly, I would wish to have cookies, pastries, and tea everyday with friends, but I don't know if I'd sell my soul just for that.

Symonne: You'd wish for that? That just sounds stupid; you'd just be playing mommy to a bunch of freeloading kids and street urchins. Besides, only the most gullible idiots would fall for that contract; those kinds of people would probably ask for something like bringing a dying cat back to life…

Sophie: Personally if I were in charge of such a contract, I'd at least make it a bit more enticing. A single wish may be worth it to some, but if you grant the wish maker magical powers, I'm sure you be able to get more people to sign; after all, people in general are always greedy for power…

Leia: Wait, why is this conversation taking such a dark turn all of a sudden?

Lailah: (ignores Leia) As disturbing as that sounds, it is true; just look at the history of the world and you can see various civilizations fighting for power, whether it's the power to rule, the power to influence, or even the power of money…

Sophie: So what better way than to take that greed and then use it to gradually eat away at a person's soul over time until they lose all self control? Of course the only way to 'purify' the corruption for a limited time is vanquish other wish makers who had already lost all self control, polish the surface of their soul so to speak. This way you can always have a steady stream of contracts while getting rid of the old ones.

Nova: Wait, isn't this called a 'pyramid scheme'? However, I think I already see a flaw in this; for example, what if I wished for powers to rewind time and keep them after the contract was made; then I can simply go back to a time before I or any of my friends became corrupted.

Sophie: Uh… I didn't think of that…

Symonne: That's just as dumb. Why not wish for the power to simply purify the corruption the moment someone falls into it; that way no one ever loses their soul. Really, at that point, you'd practically be a god and have power over even the idiot who made the contract to begin with. Seriously, how stupid can you be?

Leia, Lailah, Nova &amp; Sophie: …

Lailah: Well someone certainly has let their 'clause' out… Me-ouch!

Nova: …so anyway, Leia, about your contract…

Leia: (sighs) …I wish someone could just shoot me right now…

* * *

**Author's Note: **Got a bit of ground to cover here, so let's get started.

Regarding Zoe's 'fantasy' scene, the main purpose of it was to show how messed up her mind is (and I mean this in several ways). As shown in previous chapters, the experiments conducted on Zoe and the life she was forced to live afterward have destroyed her psychologically. Not only does she have very conflicted emotions, but as observed in this chapter, she has a great fear of crowds and social situations. Then of course there's Claritha; it's clear at this point that this booster has also negatively impacted Zoe's life and manipulated it in several ways (as also evidenced in the end of Act 2). Whether or not Zoe will ever truly escape her suffering, well, I'm afraid you'll just have to keep reading to find out.

Honestly, Zoe's 'fantasy' scene made me feel sick when writing it, and even though it was brief even in the Uncut version, even thinking of writing it made me feel horrible and disgusted. However, I believe it was necessary to show how twisted Zoe has become over the years. The actions depicted therein are not actions I approve of at all in real life, in fact, it disgusts me to no end. It was not a scene meant to entice, but sicken the reader. Anyway, I think we should move onto another subject now.

Ratatosk's thoughts were made to show what changed since his time in _Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World_ and _Tales of Xillia_, namely showing what happened to the World Tree and how he changed the laws of this world so mana was no longer required to sustain nature. In essence, I believe the law he wrote was to "reverse" the concept of nature needing mana to survive; in other words, he created it so that lesser spirits needed mana to survive but they could get that mana through nature or individuals with mana lobes. Moreover, I wanted to touch upon the ending of _Tales of Phantasia _a little bit, namely the barrier Mint put around the World Tree. The barrier was supposed to be made so that magitechnology couldn't drain the World Tree of its mana entirely, but I theorize the barrier eventually grew with time and cut off the World Tree into its own realm, the Spirit Realm. I don't recall there being a Spirit Realm in either _Tales of Symphonia_ or _Tales of Phantasia_, but if I'm wrong in this aspect, I'll have to go back and edit this section.

Regarding Lailah's Sacred Sword; as we learned from this chapter, it is not Flamberge. As to why Edna mistook it as Flamberge in the previous chapter, it simply has to do with the fact that the Armatization Mystic Arte for Sorey or Rose when armatized with Lailah is named "Flamberge". As to why it's named Flamberge, I'll explain it in the next chapter.

Speaking of Rose, who is this 'Melrose' character? He clearly resembles Rose to an extent, but how could he be linked to her, especially considering Alisha and Rose's relationship in my one-shot fics, _Simply_ and _Because_. I'm afraid this is a mystery that will gradually be explored as the story continues.

For that matter, I can at least confirm for now that the Head Shepherd, Natasha Strelka, is Alisha and Sergei's descendant, specifically the descendant of their son, Boris Strelka II. I can also confirm for now that Natasha will not be the only descendant of Alisha that will appear in this story (after all, Alisha did have two children fathered by Sergei in _Simply _and _Because_).

So then, who are those individuals at the end of the chapter? This group is called 'The Scholars'; I won't reveal too much about them yet, in fact, I'll go in to a little bit of detail about them in the next chapter, but I can say for now that they are an organization that was founded after the events of _Tales of Zestiria_. Like the Shepherds, they too can see the seraphim, but their agenda is much different than the Shepherds. They are not inherently evil, but their goals are different than the Shepherds. Again, I'll get into more detail about them in the next chapter.

On a more light-hearted note, fans of _Puella Magi Madoka Magica_ can probably appreciate this chapter's skit. The English voice actresses who play Symonne, Nova, Lailah, Leia, and Sophie play Madoka, Homura, Mami, Kyoko, and Kyuubei respectfully; I just thought I'd make an easter egg of a skit since _Puella Magi Madoka Magica _is one of my favorite anime series that has come out within the last few years. I thought I could have fun with this since (most) of the actresses' characters in the _Tales_ series have radically different personalities than their roles in _Puella Magi Madoka Magica_.

So where do we go from here? In the next chapter of _End of an Era_, Milla and friends are taken to Elysia, the Shepherds' headquarters. As they await their trial, the former Lord of Spirits learns more about the legends of this continent and what role her predecessor actually played. Yet will she be able to accept the validity of these tales, or will it destroy her? As for Leia, despite the apparent safety of a prison cell, Melrose returns to fight her once more, their battle soon capturing the attention of Symonne. Will our heroes the truth of this continent's legends destroy them, or will the Squire end their suffering before the facts can truly set in? Find out this and more in the next exciting chapter of _End of an Era_! Find out this and more in the next exciting chapter of _End of an Era_!

If you'd be kind enough to leave a review, it'd be greatly appreciated. Your kind works inspire me to continue writing and improve my craft. In the meantime, hope to see you all in the next chapter!


	29. Tension Between Worlds

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! Welcome to Chapter 28 of _End of an Era_! In this chapter, Milla and Jude learn the myth of Khebexaré Rakpom and Sigikara Kugobyuk, learning as to why Maxwell is feared in the continent of Glenwood. Can the former Lord of Spirits accept the role she the people of Glenwood had placed her in, or will it only act as a driving force in her quest to stop the supposed savior in the eyes of Glenwood? What of Muzét, how is she faring now that she no longer has the powers of Maxwell or of a Great Spirit? How can she fare as another misunderstanding between herself and Lady Julia arises? For that matter, what is Symonne scheming as she chooses to remain in custody of the Shepherds? And finally, why does Elize feel so helpless, yet empowered, as she speaks to a certain young Squire? Find out all this and more in this dramatic chapter of _End of an Era_!

So as you can tell from the description so far, this is a world-building, drama only chapter. Originally it was going to have a fight scene at the end (I won't reveal who was to participate) along with the party's trial with the Shepherds and information on the previously introduced "Scholars" (they were originally introduced as the "Scribes" in the last chapter but I recently changed their name due to what they actually do), but the chapter got a bit too long that I had to actually split this chapter in two. As such, the trial and fight had to be held off until the next chapter.

In any case, I don't really have much else to say, so let's get back to the story!

* * *

Chapter 28: Tension Between Worlds

His feet were heavy and his muscles sore. His nose was itching, but his hands were bound tightly together with his ankles. Suddenly he felt like his leg jerk, his body nearly falling over, along with the others in front of him. Looking back, he saw his wife having suddenly stopped, kneeling to the floor as she panted heavily. Immediately he recognized the symptoms, the effects their unborn child had on her body nearly every morning.

"Milla, are you all right?" the young researcher asked his wife as he hurried to her side as best as he could.

"…someone, please hold my hair back," her stomach grumbled.

"Allow me," the one that was in their charge got off her horse.

"What's wrong?" the fire seraph questioned, curiosity and worry taking over her in that same instant.

"You might not want to look unless you feel like having your stomach turning in knots," the earth seraph sarcastically replied, making sure to he keep her eyes forward. "Trust me, it's a domino effect."

"A domino effect?" she questioned, unsure of what Edna spoke of until it was too late. "Oh my, I see what you mean," Lailah soon found her own stomach in knots.

"This really can't be the Death God of Legend," Jude overheard some of the Shepherds and Squires speak now. "How could a pregnant woman bring the end to us all?"

"Perhaps it's the child that's supposed to bring the end?" he overheard another speak.

"I'd like to say that's preposterous!" another objected. "The mother herself doesn't seem malicious, but still, I suppose we can't rule out that possibility."

Jude was not the type to let other people's words get to him, but the things that were being said about his wife and child, he would not stand for so easily. If he were not bound, he would have easily lashed out at them with his fists and feet, cursing at them for offending his family. He knew that such actions would only anger Milla however, especially considering how she and everyone else were willing to go along with being apprehended so as to prove to the Shepherds that they were no threat. But still, his often long-fused temper was growing short, so much that he knew not how much longer he could take it.

"Keep your comments to yourself!" Head Shepherd Natasha ordered her subordinates in the young researcher's stead as she hurried to Milla's side. "This isn't the time nor the place to be spreading such baseless rumors. Are you all right, Mrs. Mathis?"

"I'm okay," the former Maxwell heaved. "How much longer until we've arrived?"

"Just another few minutes," she assured her. "Once we've cleared this last part of the forest, we'll be in Elysia. If you desire, we can take a break."

"No, I'm okay," Milla replied, getting up on her own. "It wasn't my intention to delay everyone."

"It's quite all right," the Head Shepherd softly smiled. "Isn't that right, everyone?" her eyes glared at her subordinates.

"Er, yes ma'am," the Shepherds and Squires nervously replied.

"Come on, we'll go at your own pace," Natasha continued, helping the former Lord of Spirits to the front of the ranks.

"Hang in there, Milla!" Elize cheered as she walked in front of her.

"Don't push yourself too much," Leia added.

Jude's apprehension disappeared at that moment, breathing a sigh relief in response to Natasha's consideration. That sigh would soon turn to a gasp however, his eyes widening as the forests they had been walking through for the last day began to clear. Before them stood a cloudless sky and a gentle breeze; they had reached the top of what seemed to be a mountain, but with never-ending meadows of green grass and flora. It was unlike anything he and his companions had never seen, a virtually untouched utopia of nature. To the east, he saw what looked like some sort of ruins that had become one with nature, covered almost entirely in greenery, as if it were untouched for many centuries, and to the west, what looked like a fortress surrounded by a humble village. From what he could see, there many more individuals also dressed in the same white coats their captors were wearing, all varying in age. He saw some of these individuals casting what looked like spirit artes, others training with wooden weapons, and even a rare few actually merging together into a single being.

"Welcome to the home of the Shepherds," Natasha announced as they drew closer to the civilization. "Welcome to Elysia."

"Yeah, love what you've done with the place," Edna sarcastically replied. "Add a few water slides and I'm sure tourists will be lining up to come here in no time."

* * *

"Just a little more," she heaved. "Almost there."

The sensation of needles quickly shot through her leg the moment her foot touched the floor, her hands gripping the metal bars so tightly that her fingers felt like they were going to bleed onto their smooth, cold surface. She wanted to scream as her limb tightened in place, her eyes burning as if they were swimming in acid, the air in her lungs traversing inward and out as if she were breathing glass. Her body was ready to collapse, to succumb to the agony, yet the thought of her friends and her sister would not let her give up so easily.

"Just another step," Muzét huffed. "…just one more…"

Another cry escaped her lips, her opposite leg slowly coming forward now. The same feeling of lightning bursting through her every nerve took over again, her knees quickly being pulled downward the moment her foot touched the ground. Unlike the last time however, she found herself falling to the floor, her hands having let go of the bars. Before she knew it, she was now lying face first on the matted ground, her body's weight pulling ever closer to the earth's center. Despite her will, she could not find the strength to continue, her body remaining completely still with the exception of her mouth which continued to draw breath.

"Is this all I'm capable of?" she cursed herself. "Is this all I can do?"

The current Maxwell lay defeated; despite her wish and will, she could do no more. It was her duty as the new Lord of Spirits to protect this world, to ensure that no harm would come to the human or spirit realms, and yet, Muzét thought that maybe she wasn't worthy of such a task. What good was a protector of this world who couldn't walk? How could she even fight a battle against the Demon King if she could not even stand on her own two feet?

Like eleven years ago, she felt her faith and confidence beginning to slip away from her. She felt her eyes continue to melt as she lay there, her fingers weakly collapsing unto one another, and her voice beginning to break. She wanted to cry, she wanted to scream, but most of all, she wanted to curse herself for being so helpless, so weak. She wanted to give up, even if it meant giving up on the world and her sister, yet…

"Get up," the sound of a firm voice retained what little sliver of faith she had in herself.

Looking up, she saw the confident stare of a man she had grown close to, the embodiment of self confidence and faith in one self. He was standing as determined as ever before her, his arms crossed as he stood. Though he would not physically help her in her current predicament, his eyes told her another story, telling her that he still had faith in her and her abilities. She felt her confidence become renewed as she stared into his dark violet eyes, her revitalized vigor now pouring into her arms.

She found her upper body rising with the push of her arms on her own accord shortly thereafter, her arms burning from the sensation of fighting against her own form's desire to lie. The easy part was done, but now came the moment of truth. Her knees felt like they were being impaled by daggers as they pressed against the ground, the very sensation causing more tears to run down Muzét's face. Again she wanted to quit, but that look in his eyes would not allow her to do so. Slowly, she felt her right leg coming forward, bending so that her foot could lay flat against the ground.

Another jolting sensation sprang from her leg, the insides of her limb practically exploding in agony. In spite of the pain, her body moved again, her leg beginning to straighten upward as her body began to rise. Slowly, little by little, she continued to stand upward, the pain slowly subsiding the more she rose. Finally, the pain was virtually gone and both of her legs finally straightened, with both feet flatly placed on the floor. For the first time, she was standing, standing on her own two feet.

"My, this feels rather different," the current Maxwell remarked, trying to act like her usual self despite the trial she had just overcome.

"Your progress is impeccable," the king added as he approached her. "You're certainly recovering much quicker than I had anticipated. I'm surprised you can actually stand after only three days having never walked before prior."

"Underestimating me are we?" the Lord of Spirits questioned in her wispy voice. "Isn't it the first rule a warrior learns is to never underestimate his opponent or anyone around him."

"True enough," Gaius could only acknowledge her words. "Forgive me, I shouldn't have underestimated your recovery time."

There he goes again, acting all serious. To any other person, the monarch's attitude would have quickly become off putting, but for Muzét, it often left many opportunities to goad the normally stoic Gaius much to her own amusement. He was once more leaving himself open to one of these opportunities, the current Maxwell already beginning to relish in the many possibilities she could act upon in this very moment.

Yet she stopped herself before she could speak a one word or take a single action. She had to concede to the fact that he was to be married, married to a woman she herself did not approve. Muzét knew the moment she first laid eyes on the noblewoman that she would not like her, and it became even more apparent the more they interacted with one another.

Yet as time passed, the Lord of Spirits questioned if any woman would have gained her approval, even if she wasn't so haughty and rude. She tried not to think about it however, this was none of her business after all. His affairs are his own affairs and she should have no say in the matter.

"It's fine," she could only bring herself to shake her head. "I-"

Yet it seemed like her body really did overexert itself now, her legs once again giving way as she plummeted toward the ground once more. Muzét could do nothing to brace herself from the impact, only able to shut her eyes as she waited for the inevitable. She felt a weight suddenly press against her stomach, but the rest of her seemed to stop moving forward. As she opened her eyes, she found herself staring back at a pair of stern, dark violet pupils before her.

Again she felt the urge to play with him, to tease him as she always had in times past. However she was able to fight off this urge again, despite her instincts to go against her better judgment. Yet she knew she at least had to say something, even if it wasn't truly in her nature to act so proper.

"Thank y-!"

Before she could say another word, Muzét suddenly found herself suddenly falling to the floor again, but not in a manner she expected. Her arm had suddenly been pulled backward, the rest of her body then being dragged with it before quickly being tossed backward. Within the split second, she saw the dark eyes of another, as well as the scowl of her attacker before she was flat against the ground once again, her arm still in the possession of the one who threw her.

"Maybe you should be the one to underestimate your opponent!" the king's fiancé snarled as she continued to lock Muzét's arm in place.

It didn't come to a surprise that Julia Leonhart had suddenly attacked her, in fact, she should have expected it. For some reason, Muzét had let her guard down in that moment, Gaius too in fact. Yet even if she had remained cautious, there was little she could have done to prevent this situation with the current state of her body.

"Lady Julia, what are you doing?!" Gaius quickly tried to intervene, trying to come between the two.

"What any fiancée would do if she saw a harlot try to steal away her husband-to-be!" the noblewoman quickly defended herself, tightening her grasp on Muzét's arm. "How else do you expect me to react if I see another woman flirting with you, Lord Gaius?!"

Flirting with him, is that what it was? It was true that Muzét would tease anyone, male or female, rather provocatively just to make their hairs stand, but flirting? Perhaps it could have been interpreted as so, but she knew for a fact that this time she was acting neutral toward the king. Even if that was how she acted, the current Maxwell could only admit that there was a want, an urge, to act that way toward him, like that desire she had one month ago when she placed her lips on his.

As much as the Lord of Spirits didn't like Lady Julia, she wasn't the type to break up their engagement in spite of her personal feelings. Gaius was engaged to this woman, there was nothing she could do to persuade him otherwise. It was his duty as king to take the noblewoman as his bride, to ensure that his bloodline would continue and foster the peace between Rieze Maxia and Elympios. Again Muzét had to remind herself that her actions just now and that from one month ago were simply a whim, that it was nothing more than a joke. Though she could have easily come back with an equally frustrating insult to Lady Julia, the current Maxwell placed her own feelings aside once more, reminding herself that her actions were a whim and nothing more.

"I wasn't flirting with him," Muzét tried to explain, her tone serious and to the point. "I simply tripped over and he caught me. I have no intention to break up you and Gaius from-"

"Simply tripped over, why do I find that hard to believe?!" Lady Julia quickly interrupted, exerting more pressure on the spirit's arm as she spoke. "Don't think I don't know what your intentions are, Harlot?! Lord of Spirits or not, I won't allow you or anyone to take Lord Gaius away from me!"

Her jealousy was understandable, justifiable even. Yet there was also something dark, something malicious in her actions that went beyond mere jealousy. It was subtle at first, but within seconds, Muzét felt a familiar aura emanating from the noblewoman. Before her very eyes, the same dark violet silhouette from one month ago had appeared around Julia, its very presence suffocating the current Maxwell, burning the air around her. The dark mana quickly began to collect into her right fist, collecting into a purple shade around her hand, the air around it burning to the touch.

"Lady Julia, that's enough!" Gaius tried to intervene once more, trying to take hold of fiancé's shoulders. "Lady Julia!"

Despite his pleas, his words were completely ignored. No, it was more than simply ignored, her body had reacted to his touch, acting in manner neither the king nor Lord of Spirits would have ever expected.

The dark mana collecting in her fist suddenly launched forward with her arm, striking the monarch in the abdomen. The single punch was enough to actually make Gaius lurch forward, his body then quickly being pushed backward and onto the ground beside the Lord of Spirits as the noblewoman raised her arm further. Though it had caught him off guard, the king was still able to stay conscious, but his body surprisingly paralyzed from the strike as he lay upward.

"Lady Julia…"

Yet she didn't seem to want to stop, her hand still collecting more of the dark energy into her fist. The darkness around her only continue to infect the atmosphere from where she stood, her body hunching over as she dragged herself toward the king now, having now forgotten all about Muzét. The pupils in her eyes had disappeared now, her finely combed brown hair turning mangled and her teeth being bared like fangs. She continued to approach the monarch like a beast stalking its prey, her arm pulling backward as she chanted her arte's name.

"Lion's How-!"

"Stop it!" Muzét suddenly found herself standing again, this time attempting to use her body as a shield for the injured king. "Don't you realize what you're doing? You're attacking Gaius, the man you're supposed to be betrothed to! Weren't you supposed to defend him from harlots like me? Weren't you supposed to care for him? If you're supposed to do all of these things and be the woman he is to wed, then why are you trying to hurt him? Why are you trying to kill him?!"

She was the last person she expected Lady Julia to listen to. She expected her to simply punch through her and end her existence right then and there. Yet her words somehow reached the noblewoman, the color in her eyes slowly shifting back into her empty pupils, the darkness surrounding her dissipating into nothingness once more. For a moment, both women remained completely still, neither one moving an inch from where they stood. After a few seconds of tension, one of them finally broke, falling to the floor and paralyzed by disbelief over what had just occurred.

"What-what did I…?" the noblewoman tried to ask herself.

"Lady Julia…"

All forms of the darkness had disappeared in her eyes, instead fully replaced by sadness and regret. Her body looked to be in complete shock over her actions, her body trembling uncontrollably as water started to roll down her cheeks. It was clear that she lost herself for a moment, losing herself into her dark legacy.

Watching her, Muzét couldn't help but pity Lady Julia. The way she looked so lost, so pitiful, it almost reminded her of herself eleven years ago. She remembered the days when she gave into an uncontrollable rage, when she acted merely on instinct without care for others, and even harming the one she once so faithfully served. Reflecting on this, the current Maxwell began to think that maybe they weren't so different after all.

If Julia truly was like her past self, there could still be hope in containing her family's dark power. Maybe in time they could even become friends, maybe she could come to accept her and Gaius's marriage. Taking this to hear, the current Lord of Spirits offered her hand to the noblewoman.

"It's all right," she offered her hand as her sister had eleven years ago. "I know what it means to lose yourself as well, to lash out those you care about. It was not your intention, you simply lost control and it happened."

"Muzét…" the monarch could only look on.

The noblewoman looked at the other woman's hand for a mere moment, her eyes still lost at first. Yet her pupils widened the further she stared at the one attempting to help her. Muzét could only continue to hold her hand outward, watching as the light in Lady Julia's eyes began to spread throughout the rest of her being. The noblewoman's hand then began to reach for hers much to her relief, the air around her no longer burning, but warm. Their fingers were about to meet, their digits about to wrap around the other's hand, but…

"There she is!" several castle guards suddenly burst on the scene.

…but before their truce could be solidified, it was broken in a single second.

Before any one of them could speak a word, the soldiers had quickly pinned down the noblewoman against the floor, pressing her head against the ground as they bound her arms and legs in chains.

"Wait what are you doing?!" Lady Julia tried to protest. "Why are you-?"

"Shut up, Elympion scum!" one of the guards ordered, pressing her face further into the ground as he spoke.

"Stop it!" Gaius ordered his men. "I command you to release her instant!"

"Your majesty, this woman just tried to kill you just now!" another of the soldiers pointed out. "We saw it all on the security cameras. How can we be sure that this woman might not try to take your life again if we release her?"

Muzét could only look to the monarch as he was inquired on this subject. For the first time, she saw him unsure of how to answer, simply remaining silent as they continued to hold his fiancé against the ground. Watching him, she could see the gears in his head turning, contemplating how to react to this situation. Though he understood that she merely lost control for a moment, he also knew that if it had happened once already and he was unable to stop her, another incident could happen again. Yet he also had to think of the treaty he had to reinforce with their marriage, but what good could it do if word eventually got out that his bride-to-be had possession of this dark power? There were many other factors he had to think of, factors that were even beyond Muzét's understanding. Yet to her surprise, he seemed to come up with an answer, an answer she did not expect.

"Place her in the castle dungeon," the king ordered his men. "I want her put under anti-arte shackles so that her power cannot manifest."

"Wait, Gaius!" Muzét found herself protesting. "Are you really-?"

"You have an objection to my decision, Muzét?" he said, his tone and demeanor as calm and serious as ever.

Did she truly object? There was their antagonistic relationship over the past two months to consider, but there was also that moment of understanding they recently just shared. However, there was also the danger she possessed. It was only a miracle that she was able to convince Lady Julia to stop her continued assault. Conflicted, the current Maxwell couldn't reply to his inquiry, finding fault in both sides of the argument, with neither outweighing the other.

Unable to speak, Muzét could only remain silent as the soldiers did as they were ordered, pulling the noblewoman off the floor like some common criminal. Yet like a desperate person apprehended for a crime they didn't commit, Julia spoke again, her body lashing about as her voice yelled.

"How dare you treat me like a common criminal!" the king's fiancé screamed. "I am Julia Yun Leonhart of the esteemed Leonhart Family of Elympios, I won't be treated like the scum that continues pick away at this barbaric land you call a country! I…!"

She was losing control of her emotions again, but unlike moments ago, it was merely her true personality shining through. Her insults and boasts were falling on deaf ears, the soldiers quickly becoming annoyed and angered by her words, even the Rieze Maxian king found himself insulted by her actions. Yet above it all, Muzét felt a jolt emanating throughout her body, the shock cascading over her as the noblewoman's eyes glared directly into her soul. The emotions she saw running rampant through Julia's eyes, Muzét knew it all too well. It was the look of betrayal and the desire for revenge.

"Get her out of here," the monarch simply ordered as he turned his back on his betrothed.

The current Maxwell saw the noblewoman's soul break as she heard her fiancée's words, her own voice becoming mute and her body limp. Her inclination to object and fight against the guards was gone now, her body little more than a lifeless mannequin as the soldiers took her away. In spite of what just happened, Muzét still sympathized with the noblewoman to a degree, but at the same time, she feared of what could happen next.

"Gaius," the Lord of Spirits tried to speak now. "Are you sure-?"

"An individual who cannot discern between ally and foe when enraged is too dangerous to be within my presence," he simply said. "…more importantly, one who cannot respect my people or simply accept our ways of life cannot become my bride."

"Gaius…"

"…I had been denying it for the past few months, but the simple fact is that even if Lady Julia and I were to wed, she would be ill fit to be queen. She thinks little of Rieze Maxia and its people, thinking herself higher than anyone else. I regret to say that I have been in denial of this fact for the last two months, in fact, I have known that marrying her would only create rifts within Rieze Maxian society, returning us to the days of old when the various tribes of Auj Oule were at war with one another. I cannot afford to have Rieze Maxia become divided once again, not after all the sacrifices and my people have made to come this far."

If it had been her from one month ago, no, maybe even one hour ago, Muzét would have felt relieved to hear Gaius say these words. Yet her sympathy for Julia was still overtaking her, but at the same time, she could find nothing to say in protest. Alas, all she could do was continue to remain silent and continue to stand from where she stood, at least, until her legs could stand no longer.

"Muzét!"

Her legs finally gave out now, no longer able to hold the weight of her body. It was a miracle in itself that she was able to stand and even run in order to defend Gaius, but the fact remained that she was still not used to her legs carrying her weight. Her arms did catch her this time however, preventing her from fully falling to the matted ground. Noticing this, the monarch tried to hurry to her side, only to stop at the behest of the current Maxwell's arm.

"I'm all right," she assured him. "Really, I am."

"…yes, my apologies for overreacting," he tried to keep his composure as always, watching her pull herself back into her wheelchair as he spoke. "I suppose the after effects of what transpired are still too fresh that I-"

"I think I should call it a night," Muzét simply said as she got back into her wheelchair. "Good night, Gaius."

Not even waiting for him to say a single word, the spirit started to push herself down the hall. Many emotions were swirling inside her now, emotions such as relief, disgust, joy, and even worry. On one hand it was a relief that Gaius had finally ended his one-sided engagement to that boorish noblewoman, but on the other, Muzét felt guilty that perhaps she had played in part in the collapse of their engagement.

Yet above all else, Muzét was worried for Gaius, and surprisingly, worried for Julia. That dark power she wielded, it would only be a matter of time before it would activate again. Without Gaius able to restrain the noblewoman any longer, it was clear what had to be done now to ensure the safety of both the human and spirit realms. This was nothing personal; it was simply another part of her duty as Maxwell, that's what Milla would think, right?

"I'm sorry," the sins of her past came to mind once more. "But when the time is right, for the sake of our worlds, I must do what must be done…"

* * *

Refreshing, if Lailah could pick one word to describe this moment, it would be refreshing. No, maybe that wasn't right she thought; could a reunion with an old friend be considered refreshing? Maybe in the sense of rekindling an old relationship it could in a sense, but what she was thinking now was more of referring to the recently brewed beverage that was sitting in her cup at this moment.

Unfortunately, it didn't seem like her old friend was enjoying herself however, simply sitting in her chair with a rather bored and disinterested look on her face. Actually, that was always the look Edna always seemed to have, it really was difficult to tell what her old friend was thinking sometimes.

"Edna, don't you want to drink your tea?" the fire seraph questioned after taking a second sip of her drink. "It will lose its flavor if you continue to let it sit there."

"And just how am I suppose to grab it when I still have these on?" the earth seraph groaned, lifting her arms to her face to reveal the shackles still on her wrists.

She did it again, overlooking the situation and letting her excitement get the best of her. If it were anyone but Lailah, they would have quickly remembered that the people that were brought in from Ladylake were prisoners, including her old friend. Still, at the very least, the Prime Lord thought she should try to make her old friend's stay as comfortable as possible.

"I'm sorry, I forgot you were tied down at the moment," Lailah's latest pun made Edna's eyebrow twitch.

"If I weren't in these chains, I'd summon up a rock just so I can kick it into your face."

"Well you're certainly as charming as ever," the Prime Lord said, still keeping a smile on her face as she spoke. "I'm taking it that you and Mikleo had another argument, is that why you're not with him?"

"No, I decided to play tour guide to the supposed Death God and her companions instead of making up with my dummy-for-a-husband," Edna sarcastically replied.

"Edna, you always knew Mikleo was the sensitive type," it was Lailah's turn to lecture. "You have to be more gentle and nurturing toward him."

"Ugh, you make him sound like a baby; when we got married, I agreed to become his wife, not his mother."

"Hm, well you are several millennia older than him, so I suppose maybe the more appropriate term is 'ancestor'."

"Are we just going to exchange insults, or did you actually have something to say?" the earth seraph began to grow impatient.

"You don't think it's true, is it?" the Prime Lord now got to the point. "That woman, can she truly be Khebexaré Rakpom?"

Another bitter taste entered Edna's mouth at that moment. It was stupid of her to let her guard down, even ever so slightly, with the one named Milla. Maybe it was just the idea that she and her friends could cast seraphic artes with no ill effect that made her think that was all there was to it in regard to their story; if she had met them a few centuries ago, she would have pressed for more answers, and even then, keep them more than an arm length's away at best. Still, at least she was right in taking them to Shepherd territory to check out what their deal was, too bad she wasn't expecting things to go down like they did.

Still, they weren't the ones who were outright responsible for the chaos that ensued in Ladylake. She hated to admit, but they did their best to ensure the safety of the civilians during the fight and if they really were after Lailah's Sacred Sword, they would have tried to take it during the battle.

"Other than hiding the fact that her maiden name was 'Maxwell', she doesn't seem like a malevolent deity," Edna honestly replied. "If anything, she's more of your typical blond ditz, saying and doing stupid things without her realizing it. How someone so clueless can also be so determined and wise is beyond me. Actually, now that I think about, maybe lightning does strike twice…," the earth seraph stopped upon remembering who she was talking to. "…of course, there's also something not right about what she's carrying inside of her…," the earth seraph's tone became more somber.

The fire seraph's expression became more serious now as she placed her cup of tea on the table. It was subtle at first, but with the passing of time, they could both feel a change in the mana around them. It felt like it was slowly being sucked into the void, whittling away at nature itself. For Lailah, she had only felt it briefly the night before when they all made camp in the forest, how the heat of the campfire was slowly being drained from its heat. For Edna however, she felt it in the earth itself, as if she could hear the silent agonizing moans and screams of the flowers and trees. The change in the natural flow of mana, it was as if it were slowly being stripped or dragged away into the one who was once known as Maxwell, specifically being pulled into the life that was growing within her belly. Yet the two seraphim could tell it was neither Milla nor her unborn baby's intention for this growing disaster; though it was subtle for now, they knew it would just be a matter of time before the effects would exponentially increase, possibly turning everywhere they go into a wasteland within moments.

"…you're not suggesting that we-?"

"I'm not suggesting in anything," Edna quickly cut off her old friend. "I was just making an observation out loud, that's all."

"Edna…"

"Anyway, are we done here?" the younger seraph groaned. "I'd like to leave now."

"…I suppose we are done," Lailah said. "I'll be sure to tell your assessment to Natasha during the trial."

"Natasha, huh? Is she the latest from the Diphda lot?"

"One of them, yes," the Prime Lord replied.

"Shows how long I've been away," the earth seraph shrugged. "Then again, if I hadn't brought those people to Ladylake, then I wouldn't have come back here to begin with, even if this place is Meebo's hometown. Of course, how could either of us return after what happened that day?"

The two grew silent again, that fateful day from centuries ago coming to the forefront. The stormy clouds were rumbling in their ears, crashing against the sound of a young knight's voice bickering with that of an older veteran. The younger woman's voice was angry and hurtful, the elder simply trying to find common ground and speak things out. There was a young man there as well, one who tried to mediate the situation, coming in between the two of them as the fighting intensified. With the crashing of thunder, steel was suddenly drawn, and then-

"…I don't blame you and Mikleo for leaving," the fire seraph said after a moment of silence. "After that day, I-"

"I didn't come here to play 'let's remember the past'," Edna quickly interrupted. "I told you that I want to leave, now."

"Yes, I'm sorry," Lailah apologized as she got out of her chair. "I'll go inform Natasha what you've told me. …just so you know, Mina's here now," her words quickly caught Edna's attention.

"What?"

"She came to us about a century ago and hasn't left since. Ever since her arrival, she's been acting as the Prime Lord for the Strelka family's seraphim. Although maybe it's more accurate to say she's been they're only seraph as she's never made a Sub-lord contract with anyone. You should at least say 'hello' before you depart, I'm sure she'd be glad to see you."

This was the third time the earth seraph grew silent. The name Mina, she tried for so long not to think about it, or for that matter, the actual individual. There was a time when she remembered doting on the younger seraph, teaching her the ways of the seraphim and their place in the world. The younger seraph used to always follow her and her husband around with a crown of flowers in her hair, almost like a little puppy. If it were anyone else, Edna would have quickly got annoyed, but Mina, she was one of the few exceptions, exceptions that seemed to slowly grow in number over time…

Yet like she lectured to her husband centuries ago, people just naturally began to grow apart over time. For Mina, she started to avoid Edna, and to an extent, Mikleo as well. There were times she just wanted her space, yet it was a privilege neither seraphim could not so easily give the younger seraph. She started to become withdrawn and silent over the years; sometimes that silence would be peeled away however, only to come in the form of a raised voice or anger. Her husband, ever the optimist, always thought that maybe things would improve again between the three of them, and for a while, even Edna hoped the same. Unfortunately optimism can only go so far.

"…yeah, I'm sure she'll be glad to see me…," Edna sighed as she finished reminiscing.

"I'm sure she will. Of course, now that I think about it, aren't earth seraphim supposed to build bridges, not burn them?" Lailah innocently remarked.

"Enough with the puns already!"

* * *

It had been a while since Elysia had any proper guests, so much that it seemed like all of the Squires, Shepherds and seraphim were looking at their prisoners as if they had never seen another human before. No, it was more like they would look for a moment, only to quickly look away the moment they thought she even began to look in her general direction.

This village, it seemed welcoming at first to Milla, familiar even, despite the fact that they kept her anti-seraphic arte binds on her and her friends' wrists while they roamed its confines. The way people seemed to live as if they were one with the spirits, or in this case, seraphim, it was no different than back home in Nia Khera.

She saw some humans trying to build a wooden structure, the humans standing on rock platforms as a nearby earth seraph raised and lowered the makeshift podium accordingly. Not too far away, she witnessed a few other Shepherds cooking some sort of stew, the temperature of the fire they were using intensifying and cooling per the will of the fire seraph that stood by them. The former Lord of Spirits also observed another group of people planting seeds in a nearby garden, the newly seeded ground then being watered by a water seraph soon after. The wind was the next thing that caught her attention, find a gentle breeze suddenly blowing past her, turning her attention to the air to find several kites being guided by the younger Squires with a wind seraph watching over them as they played.

For a moment she thought she could try to enjoy seeing the unification of humans and seraphim working together to create a society she and Jude had always dreamed of, but such a wish was quickly shattered as she saw and heard the people's reactions to her.

"Hey, why is that lady-?" she overheard one of the younger seraphim question a Shepherd.

"No, don't look at her!" the Shepherd quickly ordered.

"…is it just me, or does something feel off?" another seraph spoke.

"It's barely noticeable, but ever since Lady Natasha came back with those foreigners…"

The irony she thought. Back home in Nia Khera, she was revered by the people of her village, placed on a pedestal higher than any king or other spirit. Yet the moment she came to this land and her former identity revealed, she found herself hated, loathed and feared. Khebexaré Rakpom, those are what the people of this continent have been calling her since they arrived. From what she understood, Rakpom was apparently the seraphic pronunciation of Maxwell, but what it entailed, she did not know other than it earning her the ire of everyone she met.

"Are you still feeling sick, Milla?" her husband questioned, taking a seat beside her on the grass.

"We used to dream this, right?" the former Maxwell asked. "A time when humans and spirits could live in harmony with one another, this is what it's supposed to be, right?"

"It was our dream, it still is," Jude assured her. "But you're wondering why you feel out of place here, right?"

"…I've been thinking since we've arrived," Milla admitted. "I've been thinking about something Amilla said one month ago. Amilla once asked me 'and just who was it that made Sekundes the bad guy here?'. During our adventure one month, I had little time to ponder her words; I had always thought the words of Nia Khera's old myths and legends held enough merit to back up this claim, but…"

"But?"

"…but upon coming to Glenwood, I think I'm just now beginning to understand what Amilla meant," uncertainty began to fill her being. "In this land, the name Maxwell, or Rakpom as the seraphic tongue translates it, it's seen as some sort of omen, a name that evokes anger, hatred, and fear. To this day, I still do not know everything my predecessor has done, I'm still not aware of everything that occurred in eras past. It was said in the old myths and legends that Maxwell had always saved the world from complete destruction from the Demon King, creating a new era in its place. Each of these tales always portrayed Maxwell as the hero of these stories, but now I've been thinking…"

"You've been thinking that maybe those old myths and legends only told one side of the story, am I right?" Jude asked.

"…yes…," she admitted after a moment's hesitation. "If history has taught us anything, there are always multiple sides to every story, but in the end, history is always written by the winners. Often times, remnants of the stories told by the losing sides are kept hidden, away from the eyes and ears of the victors, only to be rediscovered much later on or forgotten in the echoes of time.

"If these past two months have taught me anything, it's that the past can and will eventually catch up in ways that can never be imagined. Many years ago, I killed the parents of Elize's old friend, Zoe, simply because it was part of my duty when I believed I was Maxwell. Never did I expect that I would encounter the child of that couple while I am carrying our own. Back then, in my eyes, I thought I was only acting in the best way possible to protect the human realm, but in the eyes of that girl, I was a monster, a murderer."

"What are you saying, Milla?"

"I'm saying what if the old myths and legends of Nia Khera only spoke of half the truth? What if there was more to it than a simple conflict between my predecessor and Amilla's? I want to know what truly happened; I want to know what crimes and atrocities were committed by my predecessor, and if so, if I can redeem those mistakes. The story behind Maxwell and Sekundes' never-ending conflict, I wish to learn the origin of it, I have to learn it so that such mistakes can never be repeated again, even if the truth is not favorable for me, my sister, or any one else who inherits the title of Maxwell. The truth must be learned, each side of this story must be told, I will see to it that these tales can never be forgotten again."

After her speech, the former Lord of Spirits heard what she thought was the sound of clapping. She found it strange that she finally receive a reception like this, even if it sounded like only one person doing the applauding. Turning to the source, she found the fire seraph she had met yesterday standing behind her and Jude, her lips surprisingly beaming from ear-to-ear from where she stood.

"That was truly uplifting," Lailah cheered. "Such a speech would surely keep anyone's spirits up."

"Is there something we can help you with, Lailah?" the young researcher questioned as she took a seat with the couple.

"I'll be forthright with you," she got to the point. "As you've noticed the Shepherds and seraphim of Elysia have been talking since your arrival."

"I think it's safe to say they've been avoiding me and keeping their distance the entire time," Milla added.

"Even though many of them think of you as the Death God spoken of in the old myths, I'd like to believe that you are not that type of individual," the fire seraph continued. "I'd also like to believe that your child is also not going to grow up to be such a malevolent deity."

"Wait, you can feel our daughter's mana consumption too?!" Jude exclaimed.

"Only when it comes to fire," Lailah admitted. "However, Edna admitted to me just now that she's known since your meeting, that she has been feeling slight, albeit barely noticeable, differences in the earth. Don't worry, I didn't come to speak with you to start a fight," she said, noticing the apprehension that quickly swept through the married couple's eyes. "I just wanted to let you know that at the very least, I believe your story, that you haven't come to Glenwood to bring this era to an end. However, I must say, I also don't know what to think in regard to that other woman who looked like you, the one who claimed to be Sigikara Kugobyuk. She claims to be the Savior of Old, but…"

The fire seraph became silent now, uncertainty filling her eyes. Milla knew right away that the Prime Lord was lost, unsure of what to believe after the events that unfolded yesterday. She couldn't help but empathize with her, having learned what she believed for so long may end up being false. However, perhaps it was true, Milla didn't know this continent's version of the old tale. If she were to find the truth, then this was probably the best way to start.

"Lailah, what exactly is the Myth of Rakpom and Kugobyuk?" the former Maxwell questioned.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Lailah asked. "Considering you are, or rather were, Maxwell, you still wish to know such a story despite the light it paints you in?"

"I do. As I said just a moment ago, I must learn all sides of this tale if I am to find the truth. I had always believed that it was my duty to protect the human and spirit realms from all atrocities, even if that means having to protect the world from myself. Please Lailah, I have to know, please tell us the story of the never-ending battle between Rakpom and Kugobyuk."

"…very well…," she could only concede after a moment of silence. "Even though I am several millennia old, please be aware that even I didn't exist when the events of this myth were unfolding. There are many details and iterations of the myth, but I will go over the basic story and the details that are shared in each version.

"It was said that many millennia ago, long before civilization as we knew it was in existence, Mankind and seraphim co-existed together in a kingdom now known as 'The Shepherd's Paradise'. One day however, mankind was exiled from this kingdom. In the beginning, humans struggled to survive in these new lands; they had become too reliant on the powers of the seraphim to aid them in running their civilization. Yet after many years trials and tribulations, humans adapted to their new home; they believed that they could prosper, but it seemed one high-ranking seraph could not stand to see the humans thrive.

"It is unknown when exactly Rakpom first came unto the human realm, but what is known is that many civilizations were destroyed by his manipulation of the four elements. Within days, nearly every civilization of Man had crumbled before the great seraph, falling before his might; he would soon be called 'Khebexaré Rakpom' in the seraphic tongue, or 'Death God Maxwell' by the humans at that time.

"Mankind was on the verge of extinction when their savior finally appeared, a seraph who took pity on the humans, a seraph who could control time itself, a seraph known as 'Sigikara Kugobyuk', or 'Time Lord Sekundes' in the human language of the time. Kugobyuk came to defend the humans, fighting Rakpom for thirteen days and thirteen nights with no rest.

"It seemed neither seraph would gain the upper hand of the other, but then it happened. In that moment, Rakpom thought that if it was necessary to sacrifice his own life to destroy the humans, then so be it. And with that, he summoned a storm of meteors unto the world in an effort to destroy all human life. Knowing that he too must risk his own life, Kugobyuk gathered what little power he had left, focusing it into a single beam of light. However, the light was not meant to destroy the meteor however, it was meant to only delay it for several millennia, freezing it, Rakpom, and himself in time.

"With that, time had come to a standstill between the two seraphim, their battle as of yet to be finished. However, time continued for the rest of humanity, and as they say, 'the rest is history'."

Milla could only remain silent after hearing the myth. As she had predicted, it was a different side of the myth, a version that would have been considered blasphemy in Rieze Maxia. At the same time however, it explained the reason for the coming of both Maxwell and Sekundes, an aspect of the tale that was never touched upon in the old myths. Even though she had now heard Glenwood's version of the myth, something still didn't add up.

"Lailah, may I ask something?" the former Maxwell questioned. "Why did Maxwell, or rather Rakpom, wish to destroy humanity even though they were already expelled from The Shepherd's Paradise? For that matter, why was humanity expelled to begin with?"

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" the fire seraph seemed to suddenly get distracted. "Ooh, look at the pretty butterfly!"

"…um, okay…," the Prime Lord's actions only confused the former Lord of Spirits. "So regarding The Shepherd's Paradise…"

"Ooh, look at that caterpillar over there!" she ran to another part of the field now, much to their dismay.

"I don't understand," Milla groaned. "Does her interest in insects really need to take precedence over our conversation?"

"…I'm sure it's more than just distraction," Jude commented, having read between the lines of Lailah's sudden change in actions.

At the very least, she had gotten some answers. From what she could gather from Glenwood's version of the myth, her predecessor had come here in the ancient past. Even if he did appear, there was still no explanation as to why Maxwell would attack the people of Glenwood. Moreover, why would Sekundes want to come to the people's aid? Also, if Sekundes' laser simply froze time for the two spirits in the myth, what happened to the Meteor Storm and why was at least Maxwell still alive and well when she and her comrades confronted him eleven years ago?

"The plot thickens…," Milla thought aloud as she finished putting the pieces she had gather so far together. "It seems we've only scratched the surface of the truth."

"Yeah, I know," Jude nodded. "We might need to find someone else that has another side to this myth, that's what you're thinking, right, Milla?"

"Indeed it is. However, as it stands now, we're still the Shepherds' prisoners. Even if we were to attempt to escape, we would only gather further ire from the people of Glenwood and be hunted down by the Shepherds again."

"I know. I'm afraid all we can do for now is wait for our sentence and hope they'll give us some leeway. After all, if we are to believe Lailah's statement, I think she will come to our defense when the trial does move forward."

"That is true, although I don't know how much assistance she'll actually be…," Milla's eyebrow arched as she saw the seraph now becoming wide-eyed over another insect.

"Oh my goodness!" she exclaimed as she observed a potato bug bending into a ball. "A perfect curl!"

* * *

So this was Symonne, the dark seraph that could create illusions. Melrose had heard stories about her directly from Lailah, namely the phenomena she could create that no other seraph could mimic or share. Don't let her words get to you, the Squire had to continue reminding himself of Lailah's advice, how everything she could create was a lie or illusion. Even if the anti-seraphic arte bonds prevented her from using her power, he knew she could not underestimate this woman, even if she seemed like a rather helpless child.

"Like what you see?" the seraph was beginning to grate his nerves from the other side of the cell. "I can show you more if you release me from these bonds."

"You really think I'm stupid enough to fall for that?" the red-haired Squire scoffed.

"Yes, I believe you and the rest of these morons who call themselves Shepherds and Squires are just as, if not more, stupid than that."

"Hey, stop taunting the Squire!" one of the younger Shepherds ordered, tapping the bars of her cell with his scabbard. "Melrose, just focus on cleaning the cells."

"Trust me, I got this…," Melrose groaned at his supervisor.

Again they were looking down at them, these Shepherds and Squires who had no place to do so to begin with. If anything, he believed they should treat him with respect, the same respect that was given to his ancestor, or at least, the one he claimed was his ancestor…

Like his (supposed) ancestor, the Shepherds found him wandering a battlefield fifteen years ago when he was about five; the boy having no recollection of anything about himself, the only word he was able to speak back then was the word 'rose'. Perhaps it was fate that they came across the child in the same manner as the Legendary Shepherd when she was adopted centuries ago into the Sparrowfeathers, or maybe it was a sick irony as time passed.

The Legendary Shepherd Rose was indeed described as brash and headstrong in the ancient texts, but she was also a natural leader and considerate of others. This young man seemed to more headstrong than anything, always rushing into situations without thinking, often times without consideration of his colleagues' well being. He seemed to have a problem with authority as well, often refusing to wear the Shepherds' cloak whenever he ventured outside of Elysia.

"My ancestor wouldn't have simply dealt with this," he muttered under his breath. "She would have taken charge and…!"

There he went again, bragging about his 'legacy' of being the descendent of the Legendary Shepherd Rose. It was a legacy neither himself nor anyone could prove or disprove; aside from the personality traits and even origin mentioned prior, he also shared her red hair and preference for dual daggers like her. It's true that it was well known, even by Lailah's account, that Rose was the lover of Natasha's ancestor, Alisha Diphda-Strelka, even marrying her after the Legendary Head Squire divorced her husband, Sergei Strelka. However, what happened in her personal life prior to that relationship, even the history books and did not state. It could have been possible that she did have an illegitimate child prior to becoming the Squire to the Great Shepherd of Order, but the only person who could truly validate his claim would have been Rose herself.

"Really, that redhead Shepherd was your ancestor?" the statement made Symonne roll her eyes. "Just what do you know about your supposed ancestors?"

"Wanna repeat that?!"

"Melrose, that's enough!" the Shepherd quickly ordered. "Stay focused and complete the task given to you."

Keeping his mouth shut, the Squire returned to his duty, continuing to scrub the moldy walls, his temper now forcing itself into his hand as he scraped off the residue. Under his breath, he continued swearing his vulgarities, once again speaking of his being the 'rightful heir' of the Shepherds.

As immature as he was, this Squire piqued Symonne's interest. The similarities were certainly there, but like him, she could neither confirm nor disconfirm his ancestry, not with these shackles still on her wrists. Still, despite his harsh words and anger, there was something different about him. Normally such negativity would emit malevolence of some sort, but he was emanating none whatsoever. His heart seemed pure, as if he truly was being guided by the reason of him being that woman's descendant. No, it was more than just him believing this, there was a certain drive she could sense from him, a drive that would go uncorrupted regardless of what happened to him, a drive he seemed to keep hidden from anyone else's eyes.

"There you are," an older Shepherd soon entered the prison area.

"What is it?" her original guard questioned.

"The team from the voyage to the Eastern Seas has returned. They've brought back a new relic. So far all Shepherds and their appointed seraphim have not been able to armatize with it. All remaining Shepherds are to report to the Memorial Hall at once in an attempt to armatize with the relic."

"That's great, but what about her?" they turned to the dark seraph. "She's too dangerous to leave alone."

"I'll take over for now, just report to the hall immediately."

"Very well."

Typical Shepherds she thought; so orderly and prompt. Even if she wasn't in these bonds, she'd still be bored with the whole situation. Actually, would she be bored? This Squire could certainly make things interesting.

"What exactly makes the difference between a Squire and Shepherd?" the dark seraph questioned the red-haired young man. "Is it simply a pact between the parties, or is it something more?"

"Why do you care?" his gruff demeanor intrigued her further. "If you do need to know, it's more than just a pact; it's the ability for a Shepherd to armatize with their seraph."

"If armatization was all it truly was, then why haven't you been made Shepherd?" she continued to get under his skin. "For that matter, where's your appointed seraph?"

"…I work best alone…"

Even without her powers, she knew at that point she had him in her grasp. Words alone would be enough to provoke this one's petty little mind she thought, this pathetic mortal who believed the world owed him everything.

"Is it that you choose to be alone, or is it merely because no seraph would actually choose to make a pact with you?" she continued to provoke him.

"…that's none of your business…"

"You know I've never once truly made a pact with any human," the illusionist continued. "I've never once experienced armatization. I never could find a human worth sharing that experience with."

"You think I'm dumb enough to let you out and create a pact with you?!" the young man spat. "For all I know you'd use me for whatever under-handed trick you have up your sleeve and then kill me in my sleep."

"Me, kill you?" the dark seraph giggled at the thought. "If I could kill you, I would have done it long ago, but my oath forbids me from ending any lives. You may find it hard to believe, but my powers are not inherently evil.

"Long ago, there was a village filled with troubled souls," she began to narrate. "The humans lived stressful and unfulfilling lives, hardly knowing pleasure itself. With my powers, I thought I could help them, I thought I could give them happiness they desperately wanted and clearly deserved. Though I could not make their wishes a reality, I could at least give them comfort in their dreams.

"In their sleep I would grant their every wish; food, money, power, love, I would show them many things in their dreams to give their lives some form of comfort. For a time I thought I had done well, that I had made them happy. Yet it seems I had done otherwise.

"Soon the villagers were no longer content with the living world, running back to their dreams at every opportunity they could. The blessings I had bestowed them had worked all too well; they chose to dream instead of live. One-by-one they succumbed to their dreams until before I knew it, they had all chosen the comfort of eternal slumber. I realized then that my powers were not a blessing, but a curse.

"I sought to end my own life after that, I thought that my power should not exist, that it had no purpose in this world. And yet I thought I found purpose when he approached me, the one who would be come to be called the Lord of Calamity, the one you all know as Heldalf. He gave me purpose, he said my powers could be used to cleanse this world with malevolence, but I soon learned that this was not purpose I was meant to fulfill.

"After my battle with the Great Shepherd of Order, the one you all revere as the one who brought an end to the Age of Chaos, I wandered the world searching for my purpose. It was then that I encountered the savior, the one known as Sigikara Kugobyuk. She gave me a greater purpose, a purpose to truly cleanse this world in light, to end this never-ending cycle of destruction and rebirth of civilization. Is it not your purpose as Shepherd to extinguish the darkness to bring forth the light?"

The Squire remained silent after her question. Though he seemed to be focusing on his work, Symonne could still tell that her words had struck a chord. Nothing could hit harder than the truth she thought; a kindred soul like his would have certainly resonated with her story.

"…isn't that a bit contradictory?" he finally asked. "Aren't you using the power of darkness to supposedly bring forth this light?"

"Without darkness, there is no light," the illusionist replied without hesitation. "Should there be no darkness to shine over, how can light exist? After all, wasn't that the type of life your supposed ancestor once lived?"

There was no denying that fact. It was well known within the Shepherds that the Legendary Shepherd Rose was an assassin of the Scattered Bones before she became the Squire to the Great Shepherd of Order. Despite her dark past, she was still able to see the seraphim and become a Shepherd in her own right, her intentions pure despite the sins she willingly committed. Without darkness, there is no light, there were merits to these words, but…

"…not interested…," was all he could say as he got up and left.

Not interested, what a liar that boy was she thought. If he truly wasn't interested, why bother to even listen to her tale? No, the truth of the matter was he was looking for an opportunity, to prove himself worthy of the legacy he inherited from his supposed ancestor. She knew that look in his eye, that feeling of being confined, of wanting to be more. Yes, it was the same look at those villagers back then, that wish for wanting a better life than what was given to them. If he could prove that himself to his peers, he thought that maybe, just maybe, he could get the respect he thought he deserved.

"Still acting like a chameleon I see," the dark seraph spoke under her breath, addressing the mechanical boy that stood on the other side of the stone wall she lay against. "I know what you're thinking, but let me tell you this. I can get out of here on my own accord. Tell Lord Sekundes that I will reunite with her in Igraine, the Shrine of the Fire Trial in one week's time; I'll be bringing along a new friend when I return..."

* * *

It was strange not hearing his voice, it was certainly odd just having him lay still. It's true that she often kept him in storage for long periods of time; in fact, she had him locked away for about five years after a certain incident in Hamil. She welcomed the silence for a change, but at the same time, it felt…strange. This was the first time Elize could think of where Teepo remained completely lifeless despite being out of storage; the anti-seraphic arte binds seemed to not only prevent her from casting any artes, but it seemed to also shut off Teepo the moment they were placed on her wrists. Even if things were silent, there was another reason why things didn't feel right.

She felt a shiver running down her neck again, her ear unable to comprehend a single inaudible whisper they spoke. Without even looking, she felt their icy stares and felt the fires of contempt. It was a feeling Elize was all too familiar with, the feeling of being an outcast.

As she listened to the whispers she could not understand, the young teacher began thinking, thinking about the hardships Zoe had to endure over the years. Elize thought it was already difficult for her to go through the torture she had to endure from Hamil when she was brought there shortly after being brought there by Jiao and again after her mishap with Teepo and Sherry, but what of the twenty years Zoe was forced to live after leaving Labari Hollow? She pitied her old friend; if she could, she would have traded spots with her without a second thought but…

…but it frightened Elize whenever she thought of Claritha, her memories of the doll always causing her to tremble in fear. Whether it was simply jumping at its sight when she first met Zoe, to how it hid the shiv that Zoe used to brutally kill those scientists that day, to how it took control of Zoe in an attempt to-

Just the very thought of it almost put Elize in tears, her body shaking uncontrollably. It disgusted her that she could be so selfish, how even though she felt she wanted to trade places with Zoe, she simply could not because she was too frightened. She was pathetic she thought, she was weak.

"Is everything all right, Milady?" a gentle voice asked.

Looking up from the grass where she sat, the young teacher found the Squire that she had helped yesterday standing before her. Out of all the people in this town, it seemed he was the only one brave enough to speak with her, much less approach her. No, it was more than just that, he seemed to speak to her with the utmost respect, offering his hand to her as she sat on the floor.

It was in this moment that Elize realized that the two of them were the same age. His eyes were green like hers, but his hair a light shade of brown, almost like chestnuts. Though it was short, his hair was still somewhat wavy, and his bangs shaped in some sort of strange cross-cross pattern. He wasn't all that tall either, about the same height as Jude in fact. Even with his Shepherd's cloak on, Elize could still tell his muscles were rather tone despite having what looked like a skinny appearance at first glance.

"I…I'm okay," she could only shake her head in response. "Don't worry, I'm used to it. Your name is Piotr, right?"

"I am," the young man nodded, taking a seat beside the teacher now. "And what do you mean 'used to it'? I don't see how anyone should get used to being feared and held with contempt."

"…it's a long story…"

The Squire didn't prod any longer, he seemed to be doing so out of respect. He certainly was a strange one, Elize thought, the way he seemed to take short glances at her from the edge of his eyes, only to look away a second later, as if he were embarrassed. He could tell he wanted to say something, but he couldn't seem to find the right words. At the same time, she somehow felt an odd feeling of contempt coming from him, as if he were okay with simply sitting beside her. Strangely, this awkwardness caused a slight shift in Elize's lips, curling ever so slightly as she observed him.

Yet in that very moment, she caught herself from dwelling any further. She was supposed to be worrying about Zoe, but yet, for some reason here she was taking amusement from the young socially awkward Squire. Socially awkward, was she not the same eleven years ago, the way she always had trouble expressing what was on her mind. Not only that, this young man seemed adamant in wanting to help others, much like herself.

'Wait, what am I doing?' Elize thought to herself. 'I should be thinking about Zoe, not…'

Yet she found herself taking another glance at him, staring into his light green eyes even though they were averted slightly away. She felt her cheeks becoming somewhat flushed as she looked at them, how they reminded them of newly grown grass. The waves in his hair reminded her slightly of a gentle breeze, its reflection against the sun reminding her of shimmering silk. She felt her chest tightening as her eyes drew closer to him, only for her eyes to quickly avert away the very same second their pupils turned to one another.

What was this feeling she wondered. She felt so weak just staring at him, so helpless. But at the same time, she felt empowered, strong perhaps. She wanted to gaze into his eyes again, she wanted to draw closer, yet something forbade her from doing so, something she could not understand or put her finger on.

"Can I ask you something?" the young teacher tried to break the off aura around them.

"Please, go right ahead."

"…was there ever a time in which you wished you could help someone but felt powerless when it came down to it?" the frightened girl from eleven years ago seemed to speak in her stead. "Was there ever a time in which you couldn't save anyone but you were too scared to do so?"

The young man's face quickly became serious at that point, his gaze now turning forward. He grew silent again, his eyes no longer wandering toward the young teacher. Maybe it was strange to ask Piotr to begin with; after all, she didn't really know him, and yet, she felt compelled to speak with him strangely enough. She thought at any moment he would just get up and leave after hearing these stupid words, but…

"…more often than not," the young Squire admitted. "In the few excursions I have participated in, I often found myself paralyzed from fear, my feet quaking in my boots, my teeth chattering, and my fingers trembling until I could hold my sword no more. And yet each time, I find myself becoming a little less scared and a little bit more brave. I wish to become a hero one day, much like the Shepherds of old, but I know I have a long way to go before I can achieve that dream. I continue to tell myself that one day, just one day I'll be brave enough like my idols, that one day I'll be brave enough to lead the charge into battle, one day I will become a hero."

His speech was empowering, it was enough to resonate with her heart. She felt the muscle in her chest beating against her ribcage and ears, how it throbbed deeply yet slowly. The atmosphere was starting to feel humid and her throat parched. At the same time however, she felt like her head was floating in the clouds and her body weightless. This feeling, it was hard for her to describe.

And yet before anymore words could be exchanged, the reality of the situation quickly returned to the present.

"There you are," the Head Shepherd and a party of other high-ranking Shepherds approached the young man.

"Lady Strelka!" the young man quickly stood at attention.

"The deliberation regarding the foreigners is about to begin, I would like you to attend," Natasha ordered the young man.

"Yes, of course my lady! My apologies ma'am," the young man addressed Elize again, "but I must be away for now. Please take care."

"Elize!" the young teacher quickly called to the Squire before he could take more than two steps. "My name is Elize Lutus."

"Lady Lutus, it was a pleasure speaking with you," the young man bowed before hurrying to his comrades.

She watched him disappear before her very eyes, her vision never once fading or blinking as she observed him grow smaller by the second. Even when he was out of her sight, her heart was still racing and her body still tense. Though their exchange was brief, she oddly had the urge to speak with him again, she had to speak with him again, and yet…

"Just when things were starting to get interesting," the sigh of her younger comrade had caught Elize off guard.

"You saw everything?!" the magician turned around to find the young recruit and a few of their other friends standing beside her.

"Honestly, we heard it too," Sophie added, her remark causing Elize to blush an even brighter shade of red.

"Ah to be young and in love," the elder in the group sighed as his gaze turned to the clouds.

"Elize, you should be careful when you fall in love," Milla lectured. "As a teacher, I believe you've had the talk with your students about safety when it comes to-"

"Milla, Elize is an elementary school teacher!" her husband quickly interrupted. "There's no way she could talk to children about that!"

"Jude, you understand that I do love you, but I think our experience should serve as a prime example of what could happen when two people in love don't take certain precautions when-"

"Anyways, looks like you picked a winner, Elize!" Leia quickly interjected, giving Elize a pat on the back, the young teacher burying her bright red face in her palms as her friends continued.

"What do you mean a winner?" Alvin questioned. "What does that make me?!"

"There are only winners and losers when it comes to love, I'm sure you can guess which camp you're in," the visitor from another world snidely remarked.

"Seriously, even the pipsqueak's taking a jab at me?!" the salesman exclaimed as his friends laughed at his misfortune.

Despite their predicament, at the very least they were able to share a joke amongst one another like old times. Even the on-looking seraphim and their human brethren were looking at them again, this time not with contempt, but curiosity and maybe even a few thinking they were just 'weird'. Still, maybe this was what Elize needed for time being; she knew simply moping about Zoe's situation would solve nothing. Be positive, she had to be positive if she were to find a way to help her former childhood friend.

And yet in the midst of their laughter, the purple-haired girl's excitement was the first to come to a close.

Sophie felt it. It was a familiar feeling, one that she had known for many millennia. Looking directly behind her, she thought she felt a presence, his presence in fact. Yet when she turned in the direction of the source, she found nothing but the clouds staring back at her, along with a ledge that dropped who knew how far.

"Is something wrong, Sophie?" Milla was the first to notice the purple-haired girl's growing apprehension.

"…no," she could only shake her head after several moments of silence. "I was just imagining things, that's all…"

It was her imagination, that's all she could hope it was, her imagination and nothing more.

* * *

Once he again he was there, his presence unknown to all as he hung from the cliff's edge. In Psi's possession was a GHS, its screen recording the events that had just transpired. The awkward stares between the young teacher and the Squire were as prevalent as they were as if he were standing next to them, the smiles they shared as bright as the morning sun, and the tears that were practically falling from their parting were still fresh. With a click of a button, he saved the video into the mobile device. It had nothing to do with his mission to retrieve the dark seraph, but he knew this event was still important, it was something the Splintered magician had to see. Even though he could not speak, he knew that he had to show her the events that transpired, he had to relate to her the emotions that were exchanged, he had to prove to Zoe of the betrayal Elize had just now placed in her heart.

* * *

_Skit: Testing Fate_

Lailah: (hold several sheets of paper in front of Jude) Let's do some fortune telling. Please pick one.

Jude: I guess I could give it a try. (picks one sheet of paper from Lailah's hand).

Lailah: Though fulfilling to your soul and heart, be wary of those whose heads are filled with air for they are equal parts love and frustration.

Jude: …that's a rather…strange fortune…

Milla: This looks interesting. Let me give it a try. (takes a sheet from Lailah's hand)

Lailah: The pit is not as bottomless as you think. Continuing to fill it as you are now will only cause it to expand exponentially with time.

Milla: (confused) That doesn't sound good, I must've picked the wrong one. Let's try again. (puts original sheet back and takes another)

Jude: Milla! You can't just-!

Lailah: The blessings of life can also become the source of frustration. Though the frequency of intimacy will be lessened, the quality will certainly be amplified.

Milla: …it sounds tempting, but that doesn't sound like a sacrifice I'm willing to make… Let's try this one. (puts sheet back and takes another)

Jude: Milla, you can't just exchange fortunes!

Lailah: The knowledge you wish to spread will pass onto generations to come, but the sights before you shall wear thin in your endeavors. Look no further than to the eyes of your spouse to know what I speak.

Milla: …I don't like that one either… Jude, can I trade my fortune with yours?

Jude: (sighs) …yeah, sure… I don't think I'll be needing it anymore, it seems to have already come true…

* * *

**Author's Note:** And with that, tensions arise once again.

I figured it's been a while since Muzét and Gaius made an appearance, so I thought it was about time to give them a bit of a small arc in this chapter. Regarding Gaius now (finally) ending their engagement, I always thought his character would eventually end it once he saw her truly lash out at his people; it's one thing for her to talk smack when others aren't around, but it's another thing to act out and directly insult the people themselves. I think once Gaius would witness such actions, he would then end such an engagement, despite being in denial that she might change over time. However, now that Julia has been 'betrayed' by her betrothed, what will Julia do now? For that matter, what is Muzét planning after the events that had just taken place? I'm afraid we'll just have to wait and see…

So what exactly happened to make Mikleo and Edna leave Elysia centuries ago? I don't want to give too much away for now, but I can say that it has to do with some repercussions due to Alisha's decision she made back in _Simply_. For that matter, who is this Mina character that Lailah spoke of that Edna was hesitant to speak of? I'm afraid we'll have to wait until the next chapter to learn this answer.

Regarding the myth of Khebexaré Rakpom and Sigikara Kugobyuk, I always planned to have the myth of the never-ending battle of Maxwell and Sekundes to have different interpretations; it's only natural that some interpretations differ depending on the one who tells the story. As Milla mentioned, history is always written by the winners, and in the case of Rieze Maxia, Maxwell was the 'winner'; on the other hand, in the case of Glenwood, Sekundes was the 'winner'. As far as the actual truth goes for what truly happened in that battle, I'm afraid that will have to wait until a later chapter; I can at least say for now that the answer will be revealed before the end of this Act. I'm still doing some research on both _Tales of Xillia_'s and _Tales of Zesteria_'s (and for that matter, _Tales of Berseria_ since it occurs in the distant past of _Tales of Zesteria_) timelines so I can get a better sense of where it might better fit in terms of canon. As far as why Lailah couldn't answer Milla's questions, it goes back to her oath that she can never speak of Maotelus (I learned of her actual oath from canon material that was translated on the Taleslations tumblr page; I'm assuming that her oath may even extend to Maotelus's predecessors to an extent).

In terms of Symonne's talk with Melrose, I can say that her story is actually based on canon material I got from the Taleslations tumblr page. I always thought Symonne had some kind of tragic backstory before she started serving Heldalf, so I thought I should implement it into this story to show that she isn't "just evil just because". Speaking of Melrose, is he truly Rose's descendant? I can't say for now, but the answer will be revealed before the end of this Act.

So then what's the deal with Elize and Piotr? I did mention in a prior chapter that I would introduce a male love interest to complicate things between Elize and Zoe. As far as who Piotr is exactly, we'll learn much more about him in the next chapter. But regarding how Zoe is going to take the news that her beloved Elize seems to be falling in love with someone else, well, I'm sure we can imagine how this is going to go…

In other news, I've been watching _Tales of Zesteria the X_ on Funimation and I'm happy to see (or rather hear) that they've got all of the same English dub voice actors from the game. I have to admit that I'm also actually liking the story in the anime much better than the game, though I have to admit that the two _Tales of Berseria _episodes feel out of place in context with the rest of the anime so far (hopefully they can create a better link in Episode 12 and season 2; I'm thinking maybe Velvet will take Heldalf's place as the Lord of Calamity in the anime). Hoping to see some more Mikleo and Edna moments (I loved the 'Do you want me to hold your hand?' line Mikleo had for Edna when they were walking through a graveyard) and maybe some Alisha and Rose (their relationship in the anime is much better developed than the game) in future episodes.

Also, while watching _Tales of Zesteria the X_ and the recent _Tales of Berseria_ trailers for TGS, I'm happy to say that I have no complaints with the English dub voice cast for _Tales of Berseria_. What really surprised me was hearing Cristina Vee (who also voiced Nova in _Tales of Xillia 2_) as the voice of Velvet Crowe; I never thought her voice could go that deep and I think she makes a perfect match for Velvet. I can already imagine a skit I could make for this fic involving both of her _Tales_ characters; though at this point, I'm not sure if that will be possible since I have yet to play _Tales of Berseria_ and I don't know Velvet's fate yet. (Please don't spoil it for me as I'd rather play the game and learn firsthand. However, I am aware of the identities of who you fight in the cameo battle and really hope their respective voice actors return to play their roles. Really looking forward to fighting this battle and might even be able to implement it into this story if possible considering how I made the Hexen Isle events of _Tales of Zesteria_ canon to this fic.)

In any case, next time on _End of an Era_: The trial of this age has begun. Though claiming to wanting to save the world from the one Glenwood has deemed the savior, Milla and friends fight an uphill battle to prove their innocence against the Shepherds and seraphim. Will they be able to convince the people of Glenwood that they are here to save the world and not destroy it? And what of the one who proclaims to be their executioner? Brandishing power no Shepherd or Squire has ever wielded before and commanding a scythe that can rip the fabric the reality itself, can the party hope to defeat such a foe? For that matter, Edna confronts a figure from the past she had hoped to avoid, an unsolved conflict that will ravage her soul regardless of the outcome. The call of duty, divine right, and personal vendettas will clash and more in the next exciting chapter of _End of an Era_, look forward to it!

As always, if you would be kind enough to leave me a review, it'd be much appreciated. Your kind words continue to inspire me and continue to improve my craft. See you all in the next chapter!


End file.
